Mighty Morphin Scattered Universe
by RedEpsilon
Summary: Ivan Ooze has traveled back in time and has completely destroyed the Space Time Continuum. Now it's 2013 and Rita's has just been set free from her dumpster, Zordon is still alive and able to walk outside his time warp, Zed has returned, and a new but old group of Power Rangers!
1. Plot

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Scattered Universe**

**Plot**- In the Aftermath of the Power Rangers most recent victories over the forces of evil a powerful Wizard known as Ivan Ooze awakens to our reality. Having fully expecting to take his vengeance on he who has imprisoned him, Zordon of Eltar, he finds that Zordon is long dead, destroyed by the Red Space Ranger Andros, just after the Countdown to Destruction battle for Earth. Furthermore, Ooze has discovered that the Power Rangers are more numerous than ever, having many teams with different, but similar powers on Earth.

Taking this into account, Ivan comes up with a devastating plan. Ivan has traced back the exact point where the start of the Power Rangers victories began to occur; a place called Angel Grove, and the time period of 1993. Knowing this, Ivan has used his powers to travel back in time to stop the opening of Rita Repulssa's space dumpster. The stopping of the opening of this dumpster sets into motion a chain reaction that literally splits open the space time continuum. With Rita still asleep, the need for Power Rangers never occurs. The subsequent Ranger teams that followed the MMPR team are never formed, the new powers never created because of the lack of need for Power Rangers, and Zordon of Eltar is never killed.

This chain reaction in the space time continuum creates an entirely new Universe where the Rangers are not only not fellow peers but in some cases are completely different races and with different relations, though still the same people in the sense of soul and name.

It is the year 2013, 20 years after the original opening of the dumpster… and now Ivan Ooze has finally allowed Rita's to be set free, but this time she is allied with both Lord Zedd her Emperor and husband, as well as Ooze himself.

Learning this new threat to the Earth, Zordon of Eltar activates the first five power coins, still holding the powers of the dinozords. A team of five very different, but familiar Rangers unite under Zordon to battle this new threat. Lead by their leader Jason, the new Power Ranger team is sent out to defeat the new evil invading their planet. But with Zedd making an early appearance, no other Ranger team to help them, and an unholy Alliance with Ivan Ooze, can the Rangers stand up against this threat?

**Characters and Changes of Characters**-

**Zordon of Eltar**- The very familiar blue headed Zordon is not his original self in this Universe. Having no need for the last 20 years to battle Evil, Zordon has placed most of his focus on freeing himself out of his time warp and making improvements to Alpha Five. Learning about Rita's escape and the alliance with Ooze Zordon activates the Five Power Coins and finally begins his work on battling evil.

**Changes in Zordon**- Zordon is still blue, wise and old, but he is completely free from his time warp and walks about the command center, though from time to time he still enters the time warp for mediation.

**Alpha V**- The very friendly and iconic PR robot assistant. He aids Zordon in the maintains of the Command Center and is a very intelligent piece of Machinery.

**Changes in Alpha**- Though looking very similar, Alpha has been improved by Zordon throughout the years. He can now enter into battle with the Rangers as a large Robot warrior and can combine with the Megazord.

**Ivan Ooze**- In the original PR movie Ivan Ooze is destroyed by a comet. However, the PR movie never tied into the series, which make many argue that the movie was based on an Alternate Universe. That being said, I have introduced Ooze into the standard PR Universe, with a vendetta so strong to kill Zordon, that he will travel back in time to prevent his death, so that he can kill Zordon himself.

**Changes in Ooze**- largely unchanged from the movie, except he has no titans, and is subordinate to Zedd.

**Lord Zedd**- We all know the name. We all know his vengeance.

**Changes in Zedd**- Zedd is much more powerful in this new version, more powerful than Ooze who in the movie clearly had not fear of Zedd. Zedd has an army of cyber puddies, many monsters, and a combined version of Cyclopess and Serpentarra called Serpentclopes.

**Rita Repulssa**- Freed from her dumpster, she now only has one mission, the conquest of Earth.

**Changes in Rita**- Rita is much more of a witch in this version. She is also part human and obsessed over the idea of calling forth Loakar.

**The New, But Old Power Ranger Team**-

**Jason Lee Tellez**

Age- 25

Race- Hispanic/European

Color- Red Tyranno Ranger

Weapon- Power Sword/ Twin Sabers

Jason is the Leader of the Power Rangers. He is calm, collected, and strong willed. He is good in a fight, a master not of Karate like his AU counter-part, but a disciple of Kung Fu. Jason teaches in his American Dojo and is a college student struggling to make it by day to day. He is good natured but not afraid to fight when needed.

**Changes**- Jason is a studier of Fung Fu, which gives him a closer relationship to Trini whose grandfather taught him. He is Hispanic not white, and carries many of the same facial features looking almost identical to Jason Lee Scott of MMPR. He is also a bit of a loner, and has a secret pain in him.

**Trini Rosaline Kwan **

Age- 22

Race- Natural Born Chinese

Color- Yellow Saber Ranger

Weapons- Power Daggers/ Saber Shurikens

Trini is probably the most quiet and fierce of the Rangers. Being a natural Chinese immigrant, she has a slight dislike for the heavily Japanese influenced Angel Grove. She is smart, the stealth warrior of the Rangers, and is very beautiful.

**Changes**- Trini is naturally born in China and is not American like her MMPR AU counterpart. She is much older, has no fear unlike the original Trini who had fears of heights. Trini also studies the art of ninja proving to be a valuable spy for the rangers. She is also the second in command of the Power Rangers.

**Kimberly Jo Johnson**

Age- 15

Race- Caucasian/ half Japanese

Color- Pink Ptero-Ranger

Weapons- Power Bow/ Pterodactyl Thunder Whip

Kimberly is noticeably the youngest of the rangers. She is a bit of a baby, but also is a tough cookie being a natural in martial arts, a trait inherited from her father. Kimberly was partially raised in France in an all girl boarding school. Now living in Angel Grove, Kimberly faces many new challenges, the first, coming of age as a superhero.

**Changes**- Much younger than her MMPR counterpart, Kim has been born entirely in an opposite generation to the one we remember. He love interest is not Tommy, though she has a school girl crush on Jason. Kimberly does not get along well with Trini by compression, mostly due to the age difference.

**William (Billy) Krants**

Age- 29

Race- Caucasian

Color- Blue Tricera Ranger

Weapons- Power Lance/ Stega- Stinger

Billy is a natural hacker, making a living in the illegal business of computer fraud and hacking into systems for shady sorts. Perhaps not the most honest of the Rangers in terms of lifestyle, he is nonetheless a vital part of the team. Billy's good natured heart placed him in possession of the blue power coin, now wielding this new power his future had become something much brighter.

**Changes**- Billy is a criminal, and the only ranger pushing toward middle age. He wears glasses that are much more fashionable, and his intelligence is wasted more often than not. Radically different than the Billy we remember, he is a hard warrior not a fumbling nerd of sorts.

**Zachariah Jacob Taylor (Zach)**

Age- 18

Race- African American

Color- Black Mammoth Ranger

Weapons- Power Axe/ Mammoth blasters

Zach is the typical high school student lost in an early age crisis. Despite his age Zach is very mature and is a hard-line disciple of Kung Fu, taking classes from Jason himself. Zach is at odds with himself, as a part of him wants to be free from his Ranger responsibilities, though he knows he must take of the power given to him.

**Changes**- Zach is tougher and stronger than the one we remember. No hip hop in his life, Zach largest change comes from his attitude. He is not a joker, but is actually a young man trying to become an adult following Jason in an almost admiration way.

**Thomas (Tommy) Oliver Tellez**

Age-27

Race- European/Native American

Color- Green Caesar Ranger

Weapon- Dragon Flute/ Sword of Darkness

Thomas is a secret for the reader, however I will say this, he is the half brother of Jason.


	2. Chapter 1 Jason and Trini

The rain had been pouring hard and slow that night, its' droplets popping on the surface of the pavement and asphalt. The sky that night was dark and murky, the stars hidden behind the thick clouds. A lone Asian girl paced quickly down the street holding a yellow umbrella, its' yellow fabric protecting the young girl from the storm above, something very foreshadowing to say the least.

The girl wore a well fitting outfit, a black top with a dark pair of blue jeans, as well as a tight short yellow raincoat. Her eyes were dark but beautiful, her face looking like a geisha without her, makeup, her full lips glazed with light red lipstick. Her hair was long and hung just below her shoulder with sharp bangs covering her forehead. She was the ideal looking young Asian model but this girl was anything of the sort. Trini Kwan was her name, and fighting was her calling.

She approached a very well kept building, a youth center and dojo, its, halls looking like a small high school but the only students inside were those of combat and martial arts. Above its' main door held a sign "Angel Grove Youth Center and Kung Fu Dojo". Trini opened the door and put away her umbrella as she entered. Inside a tall and rugged looking old Asian man greeted her.

The man stood bold wearing a kung fu gee similar to those seen in martial arts movies of Bruce Lee or Jackie Chan, black with white collar end on the arms and neck, his face withered with age, long grey hair and a short stubble grey beard. The man looked disappointed at Trini shaking his head at her as she spoke to him. Trini calmly bowed her head slightly to him. "Good evening grandfather."

"Trini, Trini, Trini… you are late again I see."

"Yes grandfather. My school work had taken up most of my afternoon and the rain…"

The old man raised his hand to her causing Trini to fall silent. "My dear granddaughter, you are one of my greatest students, second only to Jason no less… but I find your discipline lacking in devotion. I understand you desire to go to school, but you cannot serve two principles evenly. Either you are dedicated to Kung Fu or to the life of a math teacher. What shall it be?"

Trini raised her eyebrow "But Jason studies History and Kung Fu, why can't I do the same?"

"Jason has not yet finished his school, but unlike you, seems to be able to control his daily schedule."

Trini gave her grandfather a look of disappointment. "Forgive me Master. I will try harder in the future."

"Jason is instructing his class, you must join him." Master Kwan stated to his granddaughter.

Trini quickly got changed into her Kung Fu Gee which mirrored something Bruce Lee might where. It was a black, had a soft neck lace and white cuff folded over from the hands. Trini slowly stepped into the inner dojo and quietly tip toed to her place in the back of the group of hopeful students.

Jason was in a fighting stance and moved in an instructional manner from one fighting pose to another, the class following his movements. Now Jason was not the most handsome man in the world, but few girls would find it hard to believe he wasn't. He was fair and somewhat rough looking but his baby face smile seemed to make his natural tough expression disappear. A part from the fact that he wore glasses, a trait not found by his MMPR counterpart, he was still nonetheless a spitting image of a very familiar Jason Lee Scott.

Jason paused a moment, and the class followed suit. He peered at Trini who by now had fully integrated herself into the class. She looked at him with merciful eyes as if to say, 'please don't call on me', and tried not to bring attention to herself. Jason shrugged off the fact that she was so late and pretended not to notice. He looked again at the class. "Now then, students, what is the key lesson we have learned today?" Suddenly a tall dark teenager raised his hand. Jason recognized him quickly as he pointed to the African American teen. "Yes, Zach?"

Zach spoke firmly and calm. "That the art of defense is just as important in a fight as the art of offense. One must study his opponent, and be mindful of his movements."

"Very well said," Jason stated. "Remember students that next week we will be sparing with the Los Angeles Frying Tigers, I will be selecting two students to fight with me. I expect to see you all vie for these 2 spots with great determination."

"Don't you mean Flying Tigers, Master Tellez?" A random student asked Jason

Jason smiled. "No… they are called the Frying Tigers as they are sponsored by the Frying Tiger Chinese Buffet Restaurant."

"That name sounds really stupid," Commented Zach.

Jason raised his eyebrow. "Never under estimate an opponent Mr. Zachary, especially by his their name alone."

"Yes Master."

"Trini a word with you," Jason said as he waved her over.

Trini waited for the rest of the class to start to exit the dojo, it was not long before she and Jason were the last two people in the room. Trini grabbed her things and began to walk toward Jason who was now standing with his arms crossed looking very concerned with her.

She walked up to him and she too began to cross her arms as if she was upset with him. Jason looked down at her with a new sense of purpose as she was clearly challenging him. "What are you doing standing like that?" He said with some confusion to his look.

Trini raised her hand toward him. "Don't start with me Jason. My grandfather already gave me so much trash for me walking in late I don't need it from you too now."

"Your grandfather," Jason asked?

"Yes."

Jason turned his head and looked at her more. "I know he did. Everyone knows he tore you a new one just before you came in the dojo."

Trini now began to look confused. "What do you mean, everyone knows?"

"We all heard it from the hallway. Truth is, that not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it then?" Trini began to smile finding him to be a little suspicious.

"I knew you wouldn't remember…" Jason smiled

"Remember?" Trini suddenly looked shocked and her mouth began to drop. "Oh my God it's Saturday, I am so sorry Jason. I completely forgot we were supposed to go out tonight."

Jason just kept smiling a trait he was known to do when he was disappointed. He slowly reached for her chin and gently brought her soft face closer to his. Trini began to smile as he leaned in just an inch away from her lips. They slowly began to gently press heads and smiled at one another. "You know you're making it very difficult to date you."

Trini gently kiss his lips and pulled away looking at him with a questionable happy expression. "Oh well now, so we're dating now are we?" she smiled and kissed him again. "Three date out in the town and you think you got a new girlfriend then?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Jason said kissing her again.

Trini paused a moment and looked up at him. "What do you think my grandpa would say about his best student dating his granddaughter?"

Jason began to ponder as he put his arm around Trini and began to walk with her out toward the front of the Youth Center. "Hmmm… I think he would say… I'm going to fight you to the death for the honor of my granddaughter's hand."

"Really now, and would you fight him?" Trini smiled

"Only if you'd show up to class on time." Jason smiled

Trini jokingly punched his shoulder. "Oh stop it, you are so mean!"

Jason laughed a little and smiled back at her. "I would you know…"

"Would what?" Trini asked

"I would fight for you. I'd face the whole world for you, and not just because I want to date you. I mean… we've known each other for years, practically grew up together. You're my best friend Trini… you always have been."

"Don't get soft on me now Jason." Trini smiled

"Don't take my kindness for weakness."

Trini and Jason began to walk hand in hand outside, happy to be together, not knowing that in only a few short hours the whole world would change, as an outside force would soon rear its ugly head from the depths and most darkest corner of the moon.


	3. Chapter 2 The Cafe

Not long after Jason and Trini found themselves still wearing their Kung Fu gees, and sitting in at the Café Pairs, a small French Café known for its iced coffee and delicate cakes. Jason sat across from Trini looking on at her as she studied the menu. She looked on trying to decide what to eat; all the while Jason seemed only content on looking at her. He smiled thinking to himself how pretty she was. It was as if there were no other girls in the room with him.

"Have you decided?" Jason asked

Trini looked on at the menu more. "No, it all seems so good. I can't decide. I think I'll just have the Duck Confit, that looks good right?"

Jason looked at the picture in the menu and wasn't very impressed by the look of it. Although he hated the idea of French food even being in the same sentence, Trini loved Café Pairs and would often make Jason come with her. "It looks okay I guess…"

"You should try it." Trini suggested

"I'll just stick to the French Fries."

At that moment a very pretty very cute looking waitress began to approach Jason and Trini. She wore a French beret, a tight fitting skirt and wore what appeared to be a school girl outfit. Trini instantly recognized her as Kimberly, the high school girl whose family owned the restaurant. Though Trini always felt herself to be a patient person, around Kimberly, her patience often wore thin. Kimberly face resembled that of her MMPR counterpart, but altogether she was a completely different person. She was half Japanese and half French, so her skin complexion looked more like Trini, her eyes slightly more pronounced than Trini, but she was nonetheless beautiful. Kimberly began to smile before she even spoke.

"Hey Jason…" Kimberly said with a silly grin.

Jason looked to her not even noticing the extra attention he was getting. "Oh hey Kim… are you our server tonight?"

Kimberly began to smile again looking somewhat shy. "Yea… I mean, it's technically Stacy's table section, but I told her I would take you guys personally, I mean you are my friends and all."

Trini looked at Kimberly, who as of yet had not even noticed her presence. Her school girl crush on Jason was obvious to everyone in the room except Jason. Trini cleared her throat to get Kimberly's attention focused on her. "Excuse me."

Kimberly suddenly smiled and turned to her. "Oh, I'm sorry Tina… what can I get you?"

Trini raised an eyebrow to Kimberly. "It's Trini."

"What?" Kimberly asked

"My name isn't Tina, it's Trini okay…"

"Oh… right… Trini… I'm sorry. It's just that it's not a common name and all. Trini I mean. Not to say that you're not common, not to say that you are common… I mean." Kimberly kept falling over herself looking back and forth between Trini and Jason, trying not to sound insulting.

Jason began to notice the tension in the room and quickly interrupted. "Um… I'll have a diet coke to drink."

Kimberly turned to him. "Okay. And to eat?"

"A burger, cheese burger," Jason answered.

"And for you," Kimberly asked looking at Trini?

"Un-sweet Tea, and the Duck Confit," said Trini.

Kimberly nodded, turning back to Jason. "It's nice to see you again Jason. Uh, I'll be right back with your drinks," she said, finishing with a smile.

Trini put down her menu and looked to Jason. "Why do we always seem to get her as a waitress? I mean, could she make it any more obvious?"

Jason looked confused. "What's so obvious?" he asked.

Trini rolled her eyes. "Jason are you really so naive? The girl likes you."

Jason smiled at Trini. "Oh yea, I Know, but you can't take her so seriously, you know?"

Trini began to smile. "What do you mean?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders as he answered. "Well the girl's like 14, 15 maybe. She's a kid. You can't take her so seriously you know? She probably has like crushes on 10 other guys that come here."

Trini shook her head. "It's not that… she's just so… insulting. The way she gets my name wrong, it's like she does it on purpose, like she's trying to annoy me. I mean… its so high school of her to play games like that."

"Trini, first off, she is in high school. And second… we don't make it obvious that were together. I mean, we've only been dating a short while. I bet she has no clue we're together."

Trini began to smile. "Oh… so we are together then?"

Jason smiled back. "Yea…"

Just then Kimberly returned with the drinks they had ordered. Jason and Trini both smiled to her as they grabbed their drinks. Kimberly only seemed to notice the smile on Jason's face however. She pulled her hair back trying to get Jason's attention. "Um… Jason…"

"What's up?" He asked.

"Um… well, I'm having a party this weekend, and I know you're a little older than most my friends but it would be totally awesome for you to come by and you know hang out with us. There will be drinks. I mean, I got the hook up on it, even though I'm in high school and all."

Jason smiled to Kim, he even chuckled a little to himself, but it was Trini that would answer for him. Trini gently grabbed Kimberly's hand and looked at her. "Kimberly…"

Kimberly turned to her. "Yes."

"How old do you think Jason is?"

Kimberly smiled and turned to him. "I don't know like 20 or something like that."

"He's 25 dear."

"Oh… I uh…"

"Why would you even ask him that? You know were on a date right?" Trini looked at Kimberly again with a raised eyebrow, looking firm, but not trying to be rude to her. Although Trini wanted to make her point clear to Kimberly, she also didn't want to see mean or heartless.

Kimberly began to look at Trini, then back at Jason with confusion in her eyes. "Oh… I'm sorry, it's just that I thought you were his sister or something like that. I didn't think you guys were on like any date or anything like that."

"Why would you think that?" Jason asked

Kimberly tried not to be insulting as she answered. "Well you guys are like always together, but you don't kiss or anything, or hold hands. And well, you guys are wearing Karate clothes. People don't go on dates in Karate clothes."

Trini nodded and tried not to sound too arrogant. "They're actually Kung Fu gees. We just came from practice together." Trini then began to lean over and grab Jason's hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Kimberly nodded to them, she turned around looking a little upset and began to walk away.

As Kimberly walked away Trini began to feel a little sad for her. She wanted to let her position be known to her, but at the same time wasn't looking to hurt the girl. Trini turned back to Jason and looked on. "I guess you were right about us not looking like a couple."

"Yea I guess so…" Jason said taking a sip of his diet coke. "You know I've been thinking… about us. Do you think this is smart? I mean us dating and all?"

Trini shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know. No one really knows about us, and I know my grandfather would kill you if he found out. But I think my parents would like you. I know my mom would. She always did like you."

"I have to call Billy. He's been working on a something for me; a new software program very small and very effective."

"What kind?" Trini asked

Jason began to make a gesture with his fingers. "It's a two way link program, size of a watch. Well really it is a watch. He calls it a communicator. Suppose to reach anybody within a 50 mile radius. Well anyone with the wrist link I mean; well, communicator anyway."

"Yeah William's really good at that. Funny thing is though. This morning he called me, said he had hacked into a government satellite. Something about NASA"

Jason nodded. "Yeah me too, he said there was all this weird chatter going on. That they lost contact with a group of astronauts on the moon or something like that."

"Wonder what it could be?" Trini thought aloud.

"I don't know. I always thought of myself as a conspiracy nut, so I tend to agree with a lot of what Billy tells me. Government now a day's can't be trusted. Maybe they found some kind of alien artifact on the moon, or a cosmic space vehicle."

"I don't believe in aliens. They are all demons to me. At least that's what my grandfather always use to teach me. That today what we call aliens, are really just our ancestors demons. A great deception by the devil himself."

"Yea, I hear the same thing from my pastor at church. End of the world type of stuff. Aliens and demons one in the same I mean. I wouldn't be surprised if it was all true." Jason confessed. "I wouldn't be surprised at all."

Trini sipped her tea again. "I like that I can talk to you about this kind of stuff. Most guys would think it was stupid."

Jason let a small smirk come out of him. "Most girls would feel the same way too. Sometimes I get these dreams you know? About me being in red armor, fighting off aliens and demons. Like some kind of lost memories, or some sort of parallel dimension. I keep having these dreams too. And over the horizon I see a giant robot… like a mecha or zord or something. I don't know… it's stupid I guess."

Trini was silent, her eyes focused on Jason, her heart beginning to beat very rapidly as he spoke. "A giant robot?"

Jason nodded. "Yea… dumb huh?"

"Dinosaurs maybe," She asked?

Jason looked confused for a moment. "Yea… 5 of them… well sometimes I see 6 of them. One coming from the ground, another from a jungle, they come from all over. How did you know?"

Trini began to stand up anger filling her eyes. "I'm sorry Jason I got to go."

Trini started to step away from their table heading for the door, but Jason grabbed her hand as she moved by. "Trini… how did you know?"

Trini gave Jason a mean look. "You know Jason, it's one thing to smooth talk me, it's another thing to read my diary behind my back and use it against me."

"Read your diary?" Jason said with confusion. "Trini I never even knew you had a diary. What are you talking about?"

"Fuck you!" Trini said raising her hand and slapping Jason harshly across his face.

Jason was taken back as Trini began to storm out into the rain outside. Jason began to look very confused staring down at the table as Trini made her exit. He couldn't understand why or what drove Trini to become so angry with him. He just stood in the middle of the café quiet and silent.


	4. Ch 3 NASA on the phone

William, or Billy as the world knew him, was a very lonely person. To the outside world Billy was a very hip computer hacker, to himself, he was looking for just a friend, or companionship. He was slowly nearing 30, and the idea of hitting that age scared him deeply. He wanted to become better known, at least in his field as a hacker, but most of the people he knew who employed his unique services simply wanted to steal songs online. He did have one friend he could count on, and that was Jason. Jason was a conspiracy theorist like him, and the two of them would often talk for hours about what government was hiding. The two of them were complemented each other very well, Jason with his Kung Fu, and Billy with his computer genius.

Billy sat alone staring at his computer screen, trying to understand where he had gone wrong in his formula. The radio waves he was generating should have been more than enough to be able to communicate with someone more than 50 miles away, but his wrist communicators were not responding to each other. He fiddled with the tiny device that resembled a watch, trying to make it work. Suddenly he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Hey Will." Jason said. Although most people simply referred to William as Billy, Jason was the only person he knew to call him Will, or even William. "Still working on those communicators?"

Billy began to nod. "Yea… stupid thing is not responding to me. I hate it!" Billy looked at his clock on his desk and noticed it was still early in the evening. "Hey it's only 8:30. Didn't you have a date with Trini tonight?"

Jason began to sit on a desk chair located just to the rear of Billy. "Yea" Jason said with some hint of depression in his voice. "But it didn't go well at all. She hates me."

Billy spun his chair around facing Jason. "What did you do?"

"Told her about my robot dream," answered Jason.

"That's stupid. Why would she get upset at you for that?"

"I don't know. I think she had the same kind or dream as me."

"That's still not enough for a girl to be upset at you. Lots of people have the same kind of dreams. Nothing strange about that," said Billy.

"It's not, unless you happen to keep a journal about it, and believe your would be boyfriend is secretly reading it to get the inside scoop on you." Jason remarked.

"Ah… now I see." Billy began to understand. He patted Jason's shoulder. "Well bro, you can't beat yourself up about that. Girls are crazy, and paranoid."

"You're paranoid Billy." Jason smiled.

Billy began to nod in agreement. "Yea I am. But I perform illegal activities on the web, and have a very healthy sense of the law. Besides, just because your paranoid, doesn't mean they're not out to get you."

"That still doesn't help my case. How the heck am I suppose to convince Trini I didn't read her stupid dairy? Shit, I didn't even know she had one to begin with. I mean, I really liked her too man. Trini was… I don't know… different."

"How so," Billy asked?

"She's not a slut. And most women today are total sluts."

"At least you still have me to kick around. Here put this on." Billy stated as he tossed Jason one of the wrist communicators.

Jason looked at it for a moment, its shape was round, and had a simple speaker attached to the front of the device. He noted it's simply yet effective design and thought to himself what a true genius his friend William truly was. Jason put on the watch-like device and strapped it firm on his wrist.

Billy grabbed his own wrist communicator and began to press a button on the side of the device. "Okay can you hear me?" Billy asked.

"I'm looking right at you." Jason laughed

"No stupid, I mean from the communicator."

"I know what you meant, I'm just being funny." Jason chuckled.

"Seriously man!" Billy began to lose patience. "Can you hear me or not?"

"Yeah I can hear you."

"From the communicator?"

"Yea… I can hear you. It works bro." Jason said feeling the slight vibration from the device as Billy spoke.

"This is good, this is good." Billy began to smile in his achievement. "Now all I have to do is adjust the power so that we can speak from a 50 mile radius. The whole city in our control, well communicationaly speaking I mean. Why aren't you excited man? I just made walkie-talkie history!"

Jason began to take off the device and placed it back on Billy's desk. "I'm sorry Will. It's just that I'm still bugging about Trini. I mean… I really like her."

"Jason, you and girls are like fire and gasoline, sure they mix well, but does that mean you should really mix the two?"

" I do love the ladies." Jason smiled in pride. " Did you know what high school girl hit on me again? Kimberly, the French girl that likes to wear that beret, you know the one?"

"Works at that Café?" asked Billy.

"Yeah. She was hitting on me, and Trini got real upset."

"You should totally make out with that girl, Kimberly I mean." Suggested Billy

Jason began to question William. "Billy, she's like 15, that's illegal? Not even you're that crazy."

"Yea but in 3 years no one's going to give a shit. Besides, she's a very pretty girl. When she hits 18… I'm so going to chase that. I mean, if you don't get to her first." Billy chuckled.

"See this is why we're not best friends, you're too… crazy."

"I'm just joking Jason. Take it easy."

"You know what's really got me worried? That NASA thing you told me about. Missing astronauts, looking for something on the moon… weird stuff. You still listening in to them?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I am… want to hear?" Billy didn't bother waiting for an answer. He began typing away at his desktop bringing up a bunch of random numbers and letters on his computer screen. To Jason, the mix of numbers and letters were all strange, but to Billy the software code read like a manual. Suddenly his screen went blank for a moment, then a program popped up looking like a music recording software. They both began to hear voices and listened in silently.

The computer began to broadcast the voices. "Houston to Washington, were still tracking the objects on satellite radar."

"Roger that Houston, any sign of the objects altering course? We got a lot of worried people at the pentagon right now."

Jason turned to Billy? "Objects? What do you think they are talking about?"

"I don't know. They aren't even talking about the missing astronauts anymore."

"What's going on over there?" Jason said with some hesitation.

The computer kept on. "We have confirmation on the Russians also tracking the objects Washington. They believe it's not asteroids or meteorites."

"With all due respect NASA, are we talking extra terrestrial?"

"That's a very strong possibility Washington. Objects are slowing down, moving too slowly to be any kind of natural phenomenon. Early indications of their origin analyze their starting vector somewhere on the Sea of Tranquility, lunar surface."

"We're going to have to keep this from the public, NASA. Any way we can down play these objects?"

Jason looked on in awe at the computer screen not sure of what he was hearing. "Are they talking about aliens?"

"I don't know." Billy stated. "I never heard them talk about stuff like this before. This is major."

They continued to listen on. "Negative Washington, this is nothing like our previous encounters with this type of event. These things are going to be landing everywhere around the world at the same time. Their trajectory is placing them on all the major population centers from Moscow to New York, to Paris, to Angel Grove, you name it."

"Did he just say Angel Grove Billy? We live in Angel Grove!"

"No shit Jason." Billy said with some fear in his voice.

"NASA what's the estimated time of them hitting atmosphere?"

"The objects will begin hitting orbit roughly 75 minutes from now. We suggest full mobilization of combat forces. This looks like it's going to cause a lot of panic and destruction if these things come crashing down."

"Roger that NASA."

"Crashing down?" Billy stated with much concern. "Damn it Jason, why did you have to make me listen to these guys again? I was totally focused on working on my communicator project before you came."

"Are you serious?" Jason said with shock. "The world's about to be invaded by space aliens are you're worried about your little walkie-talkie wrist watches?!"

Billy began to rationalize what he and Jason had just heard. "They never said aliens Jason. For all we know it could just be a bunch of space junk falling to Earth. Washington DC doesn't even know what it is. You heard them."

"William… that's crazy. If it was trash I'm sure they would have realized it by now." Jason began to open up the curtains of Billy's windows. Outside the rain kept falling, not a star in the sky could be seen. "Damn this rain… I wish it wasn't here. I can't see shit."

"You're too worried. I'm sure it's nothing. Aliens are not invading Jason."

"I'm not so sure Billy. When is the last time you have seen purple, blue, red, and green lightning?" Jason began to point at a formation of clouds. Huge bolts of strange looking lightning were crashing down. The roar of thunder could be heard, and nothing seemed to be slowly or calming.

Billy began to get off his chair and stared at the clouds with Jason. Both thought it was very odd to see lightning of those colors. A cold chill began to fill both of their spines. Was the Earth really being invaded? At that moment Jason turned back facing the computer and noticed the eerie silence that had now filled the room. Jason nudged Billy again. "Look… your computer… the NASA transmission has stopped."

Billy turned facing the computer again. "It's never been silent like that before…"

Jason and Billy began to walk back to the computer hoping to hear something spoken, but only silence met them. The eerie straight line of a silent frequency was all that was heard. Both men remained still not sure of what to make of the developing situation. The long dreaded lack of noise was finally broken, but the sound both men began to hear was nothing to sooth the two of them. A long drawn out air raid siren screamed from the distance of the outside. To Billy and Jason it sounded very similar to the air raid sirens of the second world war. Both men began to look outside again.

"Billy…" Jason hesitated. "Is that…. Is that a…. ah…"

"Air raid siren," Billy stated. "Yea… it is…"

"What the hell is going on?"


	5. Ch 4 Reunited!

Trini sat upon her bed, her back against the head board, her legs stretched out over the bed as she clutched a small troll doll she affectionately named -sneezer (MMPR ep8, For Whom the bell Trolls), reading to herself her diary. For about five years or so, she had kept a diary of her life, and had often written about the many dreams she had, not least of which was her most reoccurring dream about herself being a armored warrior. The dream was started simple enough, she would see herself with her friends, or at school, and then would hear the song of a ringing from her watch. At that moment it was then that her dream would take a drastic change. She would see a glimpse of what she thought was a tiger or even a griffin, and would become a shining yellow ninja, or knight and would combat demons and monsters.

Trini read to herself her diary recounting what Jason had told her. She still could not believe Jason had read her diary behind her back. The idea of Jason doing this to her made her sick to her stomach, but what really had bothered her more was how she could be so trusting of him as to leave it in her foot locker at the Dojo. That's where, she was certain, Jason had read her works. She remembered what Jason had said, about the robots dinosaurs, and the monsters, and aliens. How he told her about the "zords" as he so delicately put it, would come from all parts. One from the ground, one from the jungle… WAIT!

Trini's mind began to have an epiphany. She looked franticly through her diary, trying to see where she had written it. She had to have written that description didn't she? She most have written about that very detail of how the zords had came from all parts of the world. But where? Where did she write it? She looked back at all her writings about the robot dreams, and the yellow warrior dreams, flipping through every page to find it. And that's when it hit her… she had never written about where and how the zords would appear. In all her diary descriptions about her dreams, she never bothered to mention that the giant robotic zords had come from multiple areas around the world…

"Oh my God…" Trini finally said aloud to herself. "I never wrote about it…" and that is when she knew…. "Jason… you were telling the truth…"

Trini instantly began to feel upset. She had slapped Jason's face, and yelled at him for no reason at all. Jason had not been lying, he had not been reading Trini's diary. Jason was telling the truth to her. He was simply having the exact same dream as her. If Trini's emotions had begun to sadden her, the knock from her room door certainly broke her train of thought.

Knock, knock…

"Come in…" Trini said softly.

Trini's mother began to open her room door and entered calmly. "Hello dear."

"Hey… mom…" Trini said with some sadness in her voice.

"I saw you come in, you looked upset. Is everything alright?" Her mother asked as she began to sit at the foot of her bed.

Trini shook her head. "Mom… I know I probably should have told you before, but I've been dating Jason for a few weeks now."

Trini's mother smiled in approval. "Well it's about time sweetie. I always knew you two would get together. I'm just surprised it took so long. That's really great for the two of you."

Trini smiled, but then her mind refocusing on what she had discovered. "Well, not exactly mother… we had a fight tonight."

"About what?"

Trini shook her head clutching her troll doll more. "Well to be honest it was really stupid. I got upset at him because I thought he read my diary and was using it against me."

Trini's mother smirked a little. "Did he read your diary?"

"No…" Trini took a moment to explain. "You see, he had told me about a dream he had, and the dream he had was exactly like my dream, perfectly like my dream. And well, I write my dreams in my diary … so when he told me about his dream, I assumed he had read it, my diary I mean. But I just realized now that there were some parts of my dream that Jason knew about, that I didn't write about. So he must have been telling the truth. We've been having the same dreams. I feel just so awful now."

Trini's mother rubbed her leg comforting her. "You know… when your father was still alive he and I have often had the same dreams before. To me it has always been a sign to me, that the two of us have been connected. Sometimes I dream about your dad, and I know that in heaven he still dreams of me. I'm sure it seems bad now… but if Jason and you are meant to be together, then things will work out, and he will forgive you."

"But what if he doesn't?" Trini asked.

"He will. Jason is a good boy, and I've always knew he had a thing for you. He will come around I know it." With that Trini's mother began to stand up and headed to the door to Trini's room.

As her mother began to open the door to make her exit Trini stopped her. "Hey mom…"

"Yes dear?"

"Thanks… you always seem to know what to say to make me feel better."

Trini's mother smiled at her. "And I will always be here for you Trini."

Suddenly and without warning! BOOM!

The thunderous boom and roar of a bolt of plasma energy rocketed into the house. The huge blast of energy fired quickly and took out half of Trini's room and left Trini's house burning. Trini had flown back her body hitting the side wall of her home that was still intact. The energy blast emitted from an Imperial Zedd flag saucer that flew by with incredible speed.

Trini couldn't understand what had just happened. In her mind she thought lightning had struck her house, or maybe a car had accidently crashed into her room, but neither of those events had taken place. The simple fact was that an alien space craft had randomly fired at her home while rocketing toward the heart of the city of Angel Grove. It took Trini a moment to recover, for a while all she heard was ringing in her ears, her eyes had blurred vision, but then she came to she realized her house had blown up around her.

Trini struggled to get up; her thoughts were racing, what was going on? Slowly her hearing began to come back to her and her vision refocused. She looked about her, on the ruble floor of what was left of her room; she saw her troll doll -sneezer and began to pick her doll up. She looked around, then to her freight saw the hand of a middle aged woman. She ran to her mother and began to clutch her body. "MOM! MOM!"

She shook her mother trying to wake her, but it was no use. To her infinite sorrow Trini had began to realized that her mother, the woman who she was speaking to not 20 seconds earlier was dead. "MOM!" Trini screamed at her, but it was pointless. Tears poured from her eyes like the rain drops that were falling all around her. "Oh my God! Oh my God! No…."

Trini had very little time to mourn, precious seconds in fact as she looked up and began to see the awesome display of destruction happening all around her. She peered all around and saw that her home was only one of many now burning around her. People were screaming and running all around, cars were in frantic mode crashing into each other and racing down the streets of the suburb where she lived. Trini began to breathe hard; her mind was trying to grasp the severity of the situation. What was going on?!

She looked across the street at a family that was quickly racing to get into their family car, their home still intact. "Grab the kids, hurry, get in, get in!" the father screamed. She turned her head to the right and saw two cars burning on the side of the street. How long had she really been knocked out; Trini thought to herself? Trini again began to hear the roaring of a pair of jet fighters flying over her head. WAR! Trini thought to herself, it had to be a war!

Again her focus was broken as she saw three police cars racing down the street their sirens blaring loud. As they drove by a bolt of lightning struck one of the cop cars sending it crashing into the air and landing on the two remaining police cars. What was happening? Trini once more looked up at where the lightning had emitted from and what she finally saw terrified her beyond belief. Above her head was an alien space craft, looking like a giant flying saucer straight out of a scifi horror film. It's round shape and spiked edges made it look like a blend of a UFO and a heavy metal rock guitar, equipped with devil faces (images of Lord Zed) and a large letter "Z" at the four corners of the craft.

She clutched her troll doll even harder, as if it would come to life and protect her. She at that moment began to pray, this could not be real could it? Was she dead, was she in hell? She prayed to God for salvation, some kind of miracle to pull her out of this horrible scene. Never in her life had she ever felt so helpless.

Arrrooommm, rrrooommm….

Trini recognized that sound. It was the sound of a motorcycle screeching down the road at a distance. She looked and ran out into the street. Let it be him she thought to herself. It was a hope not far from reality as the sound of that engine resembled a motorcycle Trini had become very familiar with. She looked down the street and saw the light of the cycle, and the cherry red paint of the helmet the driver wore. Before Trini could hold her breathe the cycle suddenly braked in front of her.

The driver looked at Trini and held out his hand. Trini instantly knew it was Jason and sprinted toward him. "Jason!" Trini cried out running to him.

"Trini!" he yelled back.

Trini leaped into his arms and the two began to hug very tightly. Trini couldn't believe it, her prayers had been answered. "Jason!"

"It's gonna be okay Trini!" He said as he pulled off his helmet and kissed her lips more passionately then he had ever had before. "Trini…"

"Jason…"

"Come on, we got to get out of here, Billy's got a cabin in the woods. We got to go now!"

Trini put on Jason's helmet and quickly climbed onto his motorcycle. Jason kicked back his kick stand and revered his engine taking off like a space shuttle launch into the stars. He sprinted passed over turned cars and burning rubble, dodging everything and one in sight. Trini began to regain herself, tears still coming down her eyes, never had she been more happy to be with Jason, and more sad to have lost someone so close and to see the entire world crumbling around her.

"Jason… what's going on?" Trini asked as she held on to him as they road.

"They started arriving an hour ago, all kinds of flying saucers and space ships. Earth's being invaded!"

"But how! By who?" Trini asked.

"No one knows. But the military's been fighting them. And they've been getting their ass kicked. I saw at least half a dozen if not more fighter jets come crashing down from those things. Passed up no less than four tanks all burn to shit. And a lot of dead soldiers littering the streets, not to mention people."

At that moment Trini saw the body of a very young soldier on the ground lying just as dead as her mother. She didn't have much time to focus on the gruesome sight of death as Jason was driving the motorcycle at great speeds trying to head out of the city.

"What's the plan Jason?"

"Step one, find you. Step two…get the hell out of the Angel Grove!" Jason said as he looked back at Trini.

"I like that plan." Trini said in fear. "I like that plan."


	6. Ch 5 Enter The Red Ranger

Jason slowly began to bring his motorcycle to a stop riding just up a hill off the Angel Grove Lake, located just outside the city limits. Upon that hill he and Trini stared out toward the city and saw the huge spectacle of war and chaos. They had been riding for nearly 30 minutes before finally coming to a stop in the heavily forested area of the lake side. Jason put down his kick stand and climbed off his cycle taking a few steps toward the edge of the hill getting a closer look at the city. Most of the city's lights and buildings were still standing but other buildings were in complete rubble, still others on fire. Jason could see fighter jets screeching through the air trying desperately it seemed, to shoot down one of these space craft, firing their missiles but to no avail. A bolt of light fired from one of the craft and sent down a fighter in a huge fire ball of destruction. This was the city, no, the world's most desperate hour…

Trini began to walk to him and clutched his arm. "How could something like this be happening? It's unreal, it can't be true."

"But it is true Trini, and it is happening…" said Jason while putting his arm around her trying to comfort her.

Trini's emotions finally caught up with her and she began to sob, tears coming from her eyes. "Jason… Jason my mother died… my mother…"

"I know…" Jason said. "I saw her lying on the ground when I picked you up… I'm so sorry Trini… I'm so… so very sorry."

"I held her when she died… She died in my arms and I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye." Trini continued to cry holding Jason tightly.

"It's a cruel world Trini. I wish there was something I could say to make the pain stop or go away, but there isn't. She's dead… we're alive… and it's not fair to anyone."

"I loved her so much! It hurts so bad I can't even breathe. Please don't leave me. I feel so stupid for what happened earlier. It was so stupid. All of it was. All our problems seem so trivial now, like it never mattered in the first place. All I want is my mother back!"

"Trini… I…"

"Jason, don't leave me okay. Just hold me… hold me."

"I'm not going anywhere… I promise." Jason said hugging her tightly.

"What are we going to do now? What are we going to do?"

Jason began to shake his head. "I don't know… but we have to fight them. We have to fight them, we have to try."

"But how? Not even the military seems to be able to stop them." Trini confessed

"This is something beyond the military Trini… Something beyond even war. This threat, I don't know how to explain it… but it feels… familiar. Like, like I know what it is…."

Trini began to look into Jason's eyes; his eyes began to meet hers. "What are you saying?"

"Those dreams Trini… I think"

But before Jason could finish his sentence a flash of red energy began to engulf his body. The energy seemed to manifest from thin air, and just as fast as the energy appeared, it was gone, and with it, Jason. Trini suddenly found herself frightened and alone looked all around her for a sight of Jason. "Jason!" She franticly spoke. "Jason!" Her voice began to grow louder. "Jason," until finally she screamed. "JASON!"

Command Center, Just outside City Limits of Angel Grove:

"Aye aye aye aye aye! I've only been able to located one of the chosen Zordon! There is far too much tachyon interference to get a lock on any of the candidates." The robotic assistance called out.

Alpha V was a Edenoi series model 05-31, and his age rivaled that of Zordon. The robotic droid looked like something out of a 1950's retro Sci-Fi movie, complete with flashing lights, a round bulbous head that mirrored a flying saucer and a lightning bolt gracing his chest. Alpha V was a sophisticated piece of hardware, and one would be hard pressed to say he lacked what people might have called a soul. His life like personality made him look and feel as if though he were a person and not a machine.

Zordon of Eltar on the other hand was anything from it. He stood a surprising 6 feet 5 inches tall despite his age which was well into his 11,000th year of life. Zordon was an Eltarian, a species of cosmic beings long forgotten and near extinction has he was the last of his kind. Zordon's skin was a very light shade of blue some might even have mistaken his skin color for a very pale white, but it was blue nonetheless. His bald head was not something gained from his old age as opposed to the fact that Eltarians never had hair to begin with. He wore a large flowing blue and silver robe which made him resemble a wizard, however his energy was one founded in science and not magic.

"Keep trying Alpha. Every generation the coins choose new suitable candidates, this one is no different. We just have to keep trying." Zordon declared.

The sudden appearance of red energy filled the command center and quickly dissipated landing Jason crashing onto the ground. Jason's body hit the ground of the command center hard, his head taking a hit, though he managed to stay conscious. Jason began to quickly regain himself as he peered around the area he was in. Zordon quickly saw him and rushed to his side.

Zordon outstretched his arms and began to reach toward Jason in an attempt to help him up. "Oh my, I am sorry my dear boy, that was not supposed to happen Jason, here allow me to help you up."

Jason pulled back looking shocked at the strange looking old man in front of him. He first noticed the odd complexion of his skin then the rather peculiar clothes the man was wearing. Thoughts began to race in his head, but though Jason was in a strange new place, he didn't feel worried. Jason allowed the old man to help him to his feet.

Suddenly Jason began to see the complete amazement of the Command Center, the hub of all Power Ranger operations. All around him were tubes of energy and light carrying suspended rings of light that flashed on and off in different colors. He notice a central tube larger than the rest, Zordon's time warp chamber, a tube of energy that held a direct connection to the morphing grid, a grid of unlimited energy not found in this dimension. In the center of the Command Center were several computer command consoles and the iconic viewing globe a computer with the energy to view any location in the known universe.

Jason began to regain himself. "Where am I? Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

Alpha began to stand near Zordon who towered over the 4 ½ foot robot. "I am Zordon of Eltar, the lost planet of Morphing Masters. You are in my Command Center, and this is my robotic assistant Alpha…"

"Five!" Jason interrupted. Jason's heart began to race, he somehow had heard all of this before. "Alpha Five…"

Zordon was struck back by Jason's sudden response. "How…how did you know?"

Alpha made a gesture as if he was scratching his head. "It appears he has precognition of these events Zordon…"

"A chosen Ranger, having precognition… That is impossible. Precognition is only achieved through demons. He is pure of heart, the coin would not have chosen him if it were not the case. He can't possibly have precognition."

"I don't ," Jason quickly pointed out. "It's not precognition… It's remembrance."

"That is still impossible." Alpha was quick to remark. "We have not met. How could you know who we are?"

"You knew my name," said Jason.

"Our computers and data systems discovered your identity, not us. We simply pushed the buttons that allowed the command center's computers to read your DNA." Zordon explained. "But that is all beside the point. You must be wondering why you are here in the first place."

Jason looked to them with determination in his eyes. "I know why I am here. You're going to help me stop these aliens from invading our planet."

Zordon began to look confused. "Aliens? My dear boy don't your people know demons when they see them?"

"Those so called aliens that you are talking about, the ones invading Earth as we speak, are demons." Alpha explained

"You mean from hell?"

"Something like that yes…" Zordon added.

"I really don't care what they are or where they come from, or even who they are working for. All I care about is the fact that I want them gone!" Jason said clinching his fists.

"Alpha… the morpher." Zordon commanded.

Alpha quickly turned around and walked to one of the computer panels from the Command Center. He pressed two buttons and a contraption began to rise out of the ground. It appeared like a small spire in the center of the room like a small thin table. In the middle of the spire were five strange looking devises looking like belt buckles to Jason. He saw that each device carried in the center a golden coin with an engraved picture of a dinosaur. Alpha reached for the red morpher and handed it to Zordon, who intern handed it to Jason.

"This is the Red Tyranno Morpher. It holds the key to unlocking the Powers of the Red Power Ranger; the power that flows from the limitless energy of the Morphing Grid. With it, you will transform into a very powerful warrior, a Power Ranger! And you will be able to defeat what Earth's militaries can never hope to achieve on their own. You Jason Lee Tellez are a Power Ranger!"

Jason held the morpher in his hand as it glowed with red energy. He clutched it in his fist and breathed in deep. He somehow knew what it was; he remembered the energy without ever laying eyes on it or feeling it. His thought about all his dreams, he recognized it all, and though he was in a strange place, he felt like he was home. Jason looked up at Zordon, then Alpha. "I have to go back. I have to fight these things!"

Zordon immediately cut Jason off. "No Jason, I must advise you against that."

"Why give me these powers if you will not allow me to use them?"

"Look into the viewing globe Jason."

Jason turned to the orb-like computer in the command center as it began to display pictures of cities around the world. In each image space ships and saucers were laying waste to the cities, destroying buildings, cars, tanks, military hardware, fighter jets and people indiscriminately. "See your world." Zordon said. "It is enduring a full scale invasion from Lord Zed and Rita Repulssa. But do not despair, for when you activate your powers you will be able to combat these dark forces and defeat them. As a Power Ranger, you will command great power alone, but united with the four remaining rangers; you will combine to be a truly unstoppable force. But until we can locate the other rangers, I must insist you remain here in the command center where it is safe."

Jason continued to look at his world suffering at the hands of these invaders, seeing all the destruction being made by them. He turned to Zordon again. "If you truly value me as a Ranger, as you say you do, then you know I cannot allow this destruction of my planet to go unchallenged. People are dying out there, my friends are out there. I can't wait here knowing that their lives are in jeopardy. I must go to them!"

Alpha stepped forward. "If you die out there Jason, the power coin may not be saved. A break in the Ranger link no matter how small will devastate the Power Rangers as a fighting unit. You must understand that."

"Then I won't die. And if my hunch serves me right, I think I know where I can find another one of your Rangers!" Jason said in confidence.

Zordon began to cross his arms in protest. "You forget one thing Jason. Though you may have the power to become a Power Ranger, you still do not know how to activate your powers. He never told you the combined phrases you need to speak in order to begin your transformation."

Jason smirked at Zordon remembering his dreams. "I already know them!" Zordon's eyes lit up in shock as Jason clutched his power morpher behind his back and swung it to his front. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! TYRANNOSARUS!"


	7. Ch 6 First Fight

Trini franticly searched the nearby area of the forest. Still she could not find him. Jason was gone, and there seemed to be no sign of him anywhere. The worst fears began to fill her head. Did the aliens somehow kill him? Did he evaporate into a million pieces when that red light appeared? It was all a mystery to her. "Jason." She called out again.

"Trini?" I voiced spoke from behind her.

Trini turn around sharply to see a fairly tone William standing behind her. "Billy?" she looked at him and walked closer in the dark of night to see if it was indeed him. "Billy is that you?"

"Yeah. Where's Jason?" He asked her as they came closer to each other. "I thought he was supposed to be with you when you guys met up?"

"I don't know. He just disappeared on me. One second he was there, the next he was gone."

"How so?" Billy asked

"I can't say. So red beam of light surrounded him, then BAM, he was gone. Like he teleported or disintegrated into light. I don't even know how that's possible."

"It wasn't possible until a few hours ago…"

"We have to find him." Trini proclaimed.

Billy paused a moment. "Trini… I think we have to face the idea that Jason is gone for now… if not maybe even dead. We can't go looking for him. My cabin's not far, we should head to it."

"Jason is not dead Billy! He's alive, I know it. And I'm going back to the city to find him."

"Trini be reasonable…" Billy stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have to get to my cabin."

Trini smacked Billy's hand off her. "I am not going with you! You can cower in a cabin all you want, I am going to find him!"

"Staying alive is not cowardly. It's smart!"

Trini paced and stepped away from Billy, then began to climb back onto Jason's bike. "Look… I'm going to find him. I know he's somewhere in the city, I can feel it. I'll meet back with you later once I get him. Bye…"

Billy shook his head in disappointment. "Trini… just be careful. It's not every day the Earth gets invaded…"

"I will." Trini said as she put Jason's helmet back on and rode off back into the direction of chaos.

Downtown Angel Grove: 10:45 pm

Cyber Puddies… vicious monsters, grey, black eye balls, ugly faces, slits for noses, monstrous looking teeth, that was how the humanoid demons looked like. They were evil, tough, and zombie minded warriors, the Cyber Puddies. Their outer skin masked the mechanical interworking of their insides, like androids. They were easy enough to kill with a few well placed fists, though ironically bullies had little effect on them. The Cyber Puddies were the lowest of the so called Alien cast system. Little more than workers and cannon fodder. However, to the people of Earth, they were a fearsome group, and a very crazed enemy. So loyal to whoever sat upon the thrown of Zedd, that rebellion was unheard of to them.

In the city of Angel Grove, the Cyber Puddies were wreaking havoc on the streets. They fired what appeared to be laser rifles at random citizens setting fire to cars and buildings. As they continued their killing spree more of Angel Grove fell before them, the city ablaze. They grunted, and chanted in the night sky, howling a strange language that only other Puddies could speak. If a human could speak the language of Puddie they would have heard…"Hail to the Return of Rita! Hail to the Return of Lord Zedd. May the cities of the Earth crumble before them!"

The Puddies continued to chant as they fired randomly into the city, laughing at the poor people of Angel Grove, mocking those attempting to fight them. "Hail Rita! Hail Lord Zedd! Death to all humans!" Again the Cyber Puddies rioted.

KA-BOOM! Suddenly a pack of five US Marines popped out from an alley way proceeded by a well placed charge of C-4 explosive. The blast from the C-4 quickly took out 3 of the Puddies and sent a few more flying backward. The Marines raised their rifles and began to fire at the enemy. "Marines engage, engage!"

Pop pop pop pop. The rounds from small arms fire filled the city streets blasting at the pack of now overwhelmed Puddies. If the militaries of Earth were fighting and losing, this fire fight of US Marines against the forces of Zedd seemed to be in favor on the side of humanity. "2-5 retreat Hell!" Called one of the Marines as he fired.

Before a half minute had passed the pack of Puddies were quickly taken out and the Marines stood victorious. "Hell yea! Take that you alien scum bags!" The commanding officer of the Marine squad called out. "Alright boys lets report to HQ before…"

"What was that?" A lance corporal asked suddenly turning in the direction of a strange sound lost in the background of the burning fires to the nearby buildings.

The grunting began to grow louder, louder, coming ever closer to the Marines. "Head on a swivel Marines." The lieutenant called out referring to be the Marines to be on the lookout as the five warriors raised their weapons again.

The grunts grew louder still, until the shadows of Cyber Puddies began to appear all around them in the darkness of the night. It seemed at first as though only another 10 or so Puddies would appear, but as the sounds grew it became more clear that there were much more Cyber Puddies nearing them.

"Shit!" One of the Marines called out. "We're surrounded!"

The Cyber Puddies approached the Marines blocking them off from the center of the city trapping the Marines in what they might call a kill box. The Puddies didn't fire, it seemed as though they were mocking the Marines as they came slowly near them. One of the Marines grunted out. "2-5 Retreat Hel…" but before the Marine could finish his sentence an energy blast fired from one of the Puddies' laser rifles and blew a small hole in the head of the US serviceman. The Marine was dead before he hit the floor, and the remaining Marines began to fire wildly at the Puddies now surrounding them.

Rat tat tat tat tat tat tat! The sounds of gun fire sprung out in all directions, but the Cyber Puddies took the shots from the primitive human weaponry. The very young Marine corporal who initially heard the sounds of the puddies approach fired his weapon at the incoming Puddies, but it was no use stopping all of them. Some 50 Puddies were lunging at the Marines and it was clear that there seemed to be no end in sight at the number of demons that were advancing.

The corporal looked over his shoulder to see a Puddie take down his commanding officer killing the lieutenant that had led the team. Another Puddie fired three bolts of energy into the Marine to the right of the Corporal killing him instantly; now only he and another single Marine remained alive. But before the Corporal was through reloading his magazine the last Marine other than himself went down as a Cyber Puddie lobbed off his head with a blade that seemed to be attached to the demon's hand.

The young Corporal realized that only he remained and lifted up his hands in defeat showing the Puddies that he was surrendering. "Down shoot, don't shoot! I give up…." The Puddies began to surround the Marine. Silence was all that was heard apart from the crackling of the fire of an overturned HMMWV. "I give up…"

For a moment, the young corporal thought he might be taken prisoner, but a Cyber Puddie began to jump at the Marine raising his blade in the air and slicing downward in a chopping manner. The Marine felt his heart sank, he knew in his mind he was dead, but as the blade was about to pierce his skin a Red blast of energy knocked the attacking Puddie killing him instantly and saving the Marine's life. Where did the shot come from; the young corporal thought?

Jason landed atop of the over turned HMMWV pulling out his blade blaster, a weapon that could take the shape of a laser pistol or short sword. The Marine looked on at Jason's Red Ranger suit, to the young corporal, Jason appeared to be just as foreign as the Puddies. His body was covered in a very bold and futuristic Cyber Armor, the suit looking much more advanced than his MMPR counterpart. His armored suit was much more pronounced, the symbol of the tyrannosaurus power coin was embedded in a single white diamond at the center of his chest. Jason's belt contained his morpher situated as a buckle, white trimming accented the flashy crimson red armor, and his helmet took the form of a tyrannosaurus with a black reflective visor in its' center. His Ranger look was a mixture of the classic Mighty Morphin Power Ranger suit that seemed to have merged with a medieval knight from space.

The Cyber Puddies were all taken back, knowing fully well what was in front of them, the Red Power Ranger! To the Marine who had never seen anything like a Power Ranger before, Jason looked like a guardian angel, but to the Puddies who had encountered Power Rangers in the last war between good and evil, the sight of Jason sent chills to the back of their spines.

"Ranger! Ranger! Power Ranger!" The Puddies grunted in a language only they understood. "RUN! RUN!"

Jason looked like a red blur as he made his way around the Puddies moving so fast his fight could barely be seen by the Marine. Jason fought with the expertise of a fabled Kung Fu warrior, his kicks and punches flowing like water. His blade was as smooth and as sharp as the wind as it cut through the pack of Cyber Puddies like a hot knife through butter. Red energy burst from Jason's hands and armor, his blade slicing through more of the Puddies. They demons tried to fight back against Jason but it was no use, not a single one of them could land a hit or dodge the swiftness of Jason's attack.

The Red blur that was Jason zig-zagged through the horde of Puddies as he continued to fight destroy the incoming demons with ease. The young Marine was in shock as he witnessed the display of power Jason had exhibited. He had witnessed his entire platoon be cut down by these same creatures, but this mysterious red figure was decimating the ranks of this alien threat and making it look so very easy. The ballet of violence the Marine witnessed was something almost surreal, time seemed to slow down as he witnessed Jason move against this powerful enemy. Before the Marine could truly understand what was happening, Jason was already finished with his fight, and all the Cyber Puddies were destroyed.

The young corporal looked up at Jason who was now towered over him as he stood on a ledge overlooking the entire surrounding area. The Marine didn't know what to expect as he stared at Jason whose weapon was still drawn. "Are you going to hurt me?" The Marine asked in a slight tone of fear. Jason's only response was to shake his head no. Relieved the Marine spoke again. "W-what … what are you? Are an… uh… alien… like them?" Again Jason shook his head no. "You're human?"

Jason stood tall as he answered. "I'm a Power Ranger…"

"A what?" the Marine asked.

"You should go… don't bother fighting these demons. You might kill one or two of them with Earth based weapons… but Earth's militaries are extremely outgunned against them. Nothing more than a nuisance to them. Evacuate the cities, that should be your primary concerns. Tell your leaders that!"

The Marine tried to understand, but couldn't grasp the situation. "What do you mean demons? Aren't these things aliens? I mean… they have ships."

"I said you should go soldier. More will be coming…"

"I'm not a solider… that's the Army… I'm a Marine, and Marines don't run from a fight."

Jason looked down at the Marine again. "Today they do son… This is now a Power Ranger fight."

"Didn't you hear me?!" The Marine said in anger. "Marines don't run from a fight!"

Jason began to lose his patience as he jumped down and grabbed the Marine by his collar pulling him close to eyelevel. "You think this is about America?! "You think this is about just our country?! The whole world is in danger from these things, and nothing, NOTHING, you or your leaders can do will be able to stop them short of nuclear war, and do you want that for our planet?!"The corporal was silent. Jason began to let him go and dropped him to the ground. He quickly regained himself and again calmly spoke to the Marine. "I know you want to help, but right now, what I need you to do, is help by getting the people of this city as far away from these demons as possible.

Finally the Marine broke his silence. "And what are you going to do?"

"Me?" Jason asked. "I'm going to finish what I started…"


	8. Ch 7 Enter Goldar

Washington DC: Undisclosed underground Bunker: 12:30 AM

In an isolated room far below the Earth surface a cabinet of Generals, Admirals and Advisors all sat along a very large round table lit up only by an equally round string of lights suspended above. The highest ranking Generals, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, came together and sat with the recently elected New President of the United States Ron Paul, a former congressman from Texas. The President wore a dark navy blue suit with a black tie, an older looking man nearing his 70s, though he was sprite for his age. President Paul was a noble man, a President that quickly ended the wars in South Asia (alternate universe compared to the wars in the Middle East) which was now considered a smart move given the recent events taking place by the alien invaders as most of America's cities were now under siege by this new threat.

President Paul presided over the Generals demanding answers. "Generals I want to know exactly what's going on out there. It seems I am not getting any straight answers from anyone as of yet. How did this all happen?"

General Boatman, and tall dark man and Joint Chief of Staff for the Army stood up and began to address the President. "As you know Mr. President, yesterday at roughly 0-900 hours our astronauts from the Explorer 15 landed on the lunar surface to conduct surveys and acquire rock samples. All seemed normal until one the astronauts reported finding a strange object in the shape of a, well he described it as a dumpster."

"A dumpster?" President Paul asked in some confusion.

"Yes, a dumpster. At first the object was presumed to be a fallen satellite, but we quickly deduced it could not be and believed its origin was extra terrestrial. Our team on the lunar surface began to uncover the object and began to open it. It was at that point 0930 hours that we lost contact with our team. We began scanning the lunar surface with nearby satellites attempting to locate the astronaut teams, but nothing turned up. At around 2000 hours we began tracking multiple objects from the lunar surface heading to the Earth. We quickly began coordinating with NASA to attempt to discover what these objects were, but it was the Russians who first reported what they had learned about them. They were mechanical by nature. Learning this, the military with your permission began to mobilize quick reaction forces to deal with any hostilities that might arrive. We initially assumed these 'saucers' as the Russians later identified them as, as friendly. This was quickly proven not to be the case as the saucers quickly began to attack all our major cities and installations. Early estimates of the attack seemed minor, and we launched our forces into combat."

President Paul looked on and listened. "And things didn't go to well for our forces did they General?"

"No sir. Early reports of our strike teams were bad to say the least. Heavy casualties were received. And our weaponry seemed very ineffective against them." General Boatman stated.

"We did report some minor victories Mr. President mostly against the alien ground forces which the men have affectionately dubbed them Puddies, but as of yet we have failed to shoot down a single one of their space craft." An Air Force General added.

"Why is that? Why can't we bring these space craft down?" The President asked.

"The ships seem to have several forms of defense. They appear and disappear at will, some have reported energy shields around their hulls, and their maneuvering capabilities dodge our missiles with ease. Each time we sent a squad of fighters at these things, our boys go down in flames. We can't keep risking our planes out there sir. We have to regroup on the ground." The Commandant of the Marine Corp stated.

"Are you telling me not one of these Space Ships have gone down at all?" President Paul asked

"No sir, we have reports of 4 of these saucers being destroyed at Angel Grove." The Air Force General stated.

"Well who shot them down, and how? I mean, what's going on at Angel Grove that's not happening here? What are they doing differently?" The President remarked.

"We can't take credit for these victories Mr. President. We keep getting reports of a Red blur or a man in a suit of Red armor, knocking out these things from the ground if you can believe that."

"A man in a red suit of armor? What is it Iron Man?" The President mocked as he referred to the fictional character.

The generals were all quiet. "No sir… its… well… they're calling it… a Power Ranger…"

"What the heck is a Power Ranger?"

Down Town Angel Grove: 12:45 AM

Jason's swift kick flashed through the air and landed on another Puddie. He brought his Blade-Blaster to bare and fired at a pack of approaching demons firing their blasters in return fire against him. Jason had been fighting for over several hours nonstop taking the fight to the enemy, combating wave after wave of enemy Puddies. The Red Rangers by now was tried, his body began to ach and he could feel the red energy in his suit beginning to weaken, but still he pressed on continuing to battle. In his suit Jason was breathing heavily as his endurance was slowly beginning to fall. Though the his Power Ranger suit had given Jason incredible strength, improved agility, speed, and fighting ability, he still was losing focus and his edge. He had lost track of the number of enemies he had destroyed but it was well over 500 that was his best guess as he continued to brave the unrelenting armies.

"Well now… how many more do you Puddies have left in you?" Jason asked and he ducked behind a nearby wall in the mist of the city. Laser fire was shot over Jason's head as he endured the battle. Jason continued to keep his head low as he held on to his Blade-Blaster which he held with his right hand. "Man… I wish this pistol was a little bigger, like a rifle, that would really make the difference right now." He said aloud to himself.

Suddenly as if by magic, the Blade-Blaster began to morph, changing its shape taking the form of a larger version of itself. The weapon took a new form becoming a handed red laser rifle complete with matching Tyrannosaurus emblem, the forward sight of the rifle now having a shape of a head of a dinosaur, looking like the painted shark faces seen on WW2 fighter planes. A small computer sounding voice came out of the Blade-Blaster. "BLADE-BLASTER RIFLE MODE. Power increased by 300 percent."

Jason looked in awe at the newly formed weapon. "Are you kidding me? How long have I been fighting with a pistol when I could have been blasting these guys with a Power Rifle this whole time? Well better late than never I guess."

The Red Ranger sprang up from under the makeshift defensive position and threw himself back into combat. Jason charged at the Puddies with his newly adapted laser and began to fire his Power Rifle. The blots of energy flew from his weapon in a 3 round burst, the energy springing from it like long red flashes of light forged in the realm of science and the morphing grid. The power of the energy sent each demon lunging back to its destruction, but for every Puddie Jason destroyed two more seemed to take its place. More Cyber Puddies continued to fire at Jason each but Jason returned fire at the enemy creating a spectacle of laser and light to a distant on looker the fight may have appeared as a fireworks show on the fourth, but the battle was nothing of the sort.

More blasts of laser came from Jason's Power Rifle, more Puddies fell until finally Jason stood alone drawing back his weapon and standing victoriously. "Well, that was a lot easier with this new bad boy."

"WRONG!" the beast cried as he slashed his large blade across Jason's chest bursting sparks of lightning thrusting Jason off his feet launching him back crashing into the street. The beast flapped his giant wings landing atop a car holding his sword. Goldar was a monster, a demon spawned from the darkest corner of hell, looking like a standing griffin standing in golden armor with a wolf like face he was force to be reckoned with. His eyes were blood shot red, this hulk of a creature looked like something from an old monster flick, wings like an eagle but protruding like a bat behind his back, his golden armor was forged from evil magic, plated with small ridges all along its exterior, green gems of emerald decorating the armor which covered his entire body excluding his finger tips. The beast starred down at Jason who was now lying on the floor still clutching his rifle. "IT'S A LOT MORE HARDER THAN YOU THINK!" Goldar laughed as he looked at the now wounded Jason on the floor. "Well, well, well… so the prophecies are true… Zordon is alive… and so too are his Power Rangers."

Jason began to lift himself his rifle now taking the form of a blade. "BLADE-BLASTER BLADE MODE. CABER EFFICENCY INCREASED" the same electronic voice called from the weapon. Jason looked up at Goldar and held his blade in hand staring back at him, his eyes matching the same intensity as the demon before him. "Goldar…"

If Goldar had eyebrow he might have raised them in a questioning manner toward Jason. "So you do remember me Geki. Ten Thousand years and you still have not forgotten you oldest of rivals. Too bad your brother Burai did not have your good fortune, he's still six feet under isn't her?" Goldar stated in a monstrously hideous voice.

Jason did not understand remotely what the beast was saying, but one thing was clear in his mind, and that was the fact that he somehow knew who Goldar was. The memories of his dreams were now becoming reality. "I'm not this Geki you speak of Demon… but one thing is clear, you are Goldar and you and your master are responsible for all this destruction!"

"Ha! So… the Red Tyranno Coin has chosen a new champion… Lord Zedd will be most interested in hearing this. You may not be Geki, but prophecy will be fulfilled nonetheless. You and the other rangers will be destroyed. Wait…" Goldar began to pause. "Where are your companions ranger? You Power Rangers are never alone, surely the Red Tyranno Ranger is not fool enough to brave the weight of this battle alone?"

"Worry about yourself demon." Jason said raising his blade up like a sword. "Your invasion of Earth will fail, and with it, you will sow the seeds of your own destruction."

"You really think this is an invasion? HA! This is nothing more than a small demonstration of Lord Zedd's power." Goldar mocked.

"I don't care what it is, I want you gone! Leave my city, my planet, and my home!"

"Strong words for a Ranger who fights alone. Not even able to call on the Megazord. Do you think your threats mean anything to me? Oh you foolish boy. You think killing a few hundred Puddies and downing a few Imperial Zedd Saucers make any difference to us? Not even a ranger as foolish as you is that naive. Don't you get it? Your world is at an end!"

"I'll be the judge of that!"

"I'm certain you will. But not tonight Ranger… Look there!" Goldar began to point at the sky and saw dozens of saucers flying away from the city, reaching very high altitudes and hovering back toward the moon itself. "You see…"

Jason began to look confused. "They're leaving… why demon?!" he demanded to know.

Goldar began to chuckle. "Look at your cities, look at your armies. Your city is burning and your soldiers lay dead on the streets. We have been toying with this world. Nothing more than that. Tonight was only the beginning Ranger… only the beginning. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Jason pointed his blade at the monster again. "Then take this message to your master. Let Zedd know that I am coming for him, and he will pay for what he has done here! Tell him that the Power Rangers have returned!"

"Power Rangers? HA!" Goldar laughed. "You think he even cares? You think it even matters to him? All you did tonight Ranger… he didn't even bother to notice. He didn't even bother to notice! You are a fly to him. Like a mosquito sucking the blood from his skin… nothing more than a nuisance to him, gone after a slap from the wrist. That is what I leave you with Ranger… nuisance."

"Fight me Demon!" Jason yelled in anger.

"Not worth the bother…"

"I'll tear you limb from limb!"Jason jumped raising his blade and swinging down at Goldar, but before he could land a hit the demon had disappeared as quickly as he arrived. Goldar was gone leaving Jason alone, let only to ponder. "Coward! COWARD!"

"JASON!" a voice called. The Red Ranger turned behind him and saw a girl coming from a small alleyway. "Jason is that you?"

"Trini…" Jason looked.

Trini stepped out to him pulling off his motorcycle helmet. "It's true isn't it… our dreams… they're all true aren't they?"

"Yes…" He hesitated.

Trini stood and marveled at the sight of Jason and his Red Ranger outfit. The cybernetic armor, the gold of the Tyranno coin on his chest, the sleekness of his suit, she looked on at him and was awestruck. She came forward and held out her hand switch Jason clasped on to. Trini looked into Jason's visor and in a confident voice asked "Jason… Where's Zordon?"


	9. Ch 8 Trini's not Yellow?

The city of Angel Grove finally became silent, the enemy saucer fleet departed from all part of the planet leaving behind city after city burning. The attack had lasted for hours with little to show for it, the entire conflict a simple ploy by the enemy to display their fearsome powers. Alone in the city center stood a single saucer hovering above city hall keeping watch on the city of Angel Grove. It slowly began to rise toward the sky until all those around Angel Grove could see it. The saucer was now visible to half the city and began to project a hologram in the night sky.

The hologram drew the attention of thousands of civilians still caught inside the city. It projected in a very large blue light shade like a mile long tv screen. A dark and powerful figure took his place in the center of the screen holding a large staff with a giant 'Z' protruding out of it. Lord Zedd, the mysterious figure and ruler of the demon horde finally revealed himself. His body looked like that of a human with no skin, muscle like limbs and chest. His face dawned a silver masked that matched his body armor that looked more like an outer layered skeleton. The mask over Lord Zedd mirrored his silver staff, a face guard covering his mouth with a Red visor and an extending insignia in its center. Lord Zedd was a retched loathsome looking creature, his own brain matter clearing visible from the top of his head. He spoke with a thunderous voice of darkness and a raspy accent.

"Citizens of the World, I am Lord Zedd ruler of the Imperial Zedd Empire, a force of pure evil in the Universe. For thousands of years I have eyed Earth from a distance, and now I will claim it as my own. The circular disks in the night sky you have seen are my own, and they alone are elegant proof that you cannot defeat me or my armies. Your cities burn, your soldiers and armies lay dead, nothing you can do or will do can tame my power. Earth is mine. But I am also not without mercy… for I will alone you wretched humans a chance of survival as my slaves. You will take my mark, and surrender your lives to me. Hear me citizens of Earth, in one month's time my armies will return, and you will surrender your bodies, your lives, and your souls to me. I am Lord Zedd… Obey Me!"

"Turn it off Alpha, I don't want to see that scene anymore." Jason said crossing his arms as he looked on at the viewing globe.

"The viewing globe is not exactly a TV. Jason." Alpha answered.

The images of Zedd continued to loop itself on the viewing globe, playing out as if it was a commercial or movie stuck on repeat. Jason was now back in his normal attire standing in the center of the command center with Trini by his side. The two of them had been at the command center for well over an hour looking on as the Imperial Zedd Saucer Fleet slowly began to leave Earth Orbit and retreated back toward the moon. Jason had been spending the past hour attempting to convince Zordon and Alpha that Trini was in fact the Yellow Ranger, but simple truth in his eyes was much more difficult to understand for the robot and Eltarian.

"I still don't except that fact. Trini is the yellow ranger!" said Jason.

Zordon shook his head as he addressed him. "Jason you don't understand, the coin has not chosen her. The mere fact that you brought Trini to the command center is violation of your Ranger code. No one is suppose to enter here without a power coin."

"But she is suppose to have a power coin. She's supposed to be the Yellow Ranger, I'm telling you. Trini has had the same visions and memories as I have."

"I do have the memories Zordon. I have seen it. I even knew who you were before I even saw you." Trini added

"I realize you two have some sort of connection to the events occurring but while you were fighting alone Alpha and I have come across a very dangerous revelation about what is going on."

Jason listened to Zordon's words and allowed them to sink in. He felt upset at the idea that Trini was somehow not the yellow ranger, the yellow power coin was presented before Trini, only to find it would not respond to Jason in the same manner as the red ranger coin had responded to him. At the mere sight of Jason the red power coin began to glow choosing him at its champion, but for some strange reason the yellow power coin did not do the same for Trini. Now Jason wanted answers, his memories only identified one ranger that he could rely on to be the yellow power ranger and that was Trini herself. Somehow Zordon had to provide answers.

"Jason… Trini… it is true, your memories are relevant to the situation that has befallen us all, but not in the manner you perceive it to be. Before Zedd had arrive Alpha was tracking a strange amount of Tachyons, energy often associated with time displacement."

"Time displacement?" Jason questioned. "You mean like… time travel."

"Yes…" Zordon answered suddley "We don't know how, or even by whom, but it is now become clear that a major event in the space time continuum has distorted reality."

"You mean… what's happening now is not the way it was suppose to be?" Trini asked

"Yes" Alpha stated "More than that your memories can no longer be perceived as reality or precognition, for they belong to another time line."

"Why would they not aid us anymore?" Jason asked

"Because, whatever memories you have belong to another set of events different from the ones we see now. Simple facts of both time lines will repeat, names, places, people, while others will be so drastic they will be unrecognizable all together. Whoever did travel through time has created an alternate universe all together. One where anything will change."

"Like the yellow coin choosing another guardian instead of me…" Trini realized in sarrow.

"Yes," Zordon stated with regret. "Worst than that, all our computers recorded databanks connected to the past and the future prophecies are worthless. Now anything could happen in this reality, including the defeat of the Power Rangers. Nothing is now certain…"

"Where do we go from here?" Jason asked.

"We find the holder of the yellow power coin."

"Do we know who that is?" Trini asked

"Yes…" Alpha stated. "Earlier tonight we located him."

"Him?" Jason questioned with much surprise. "A male yellow ranger?"

"As rare as that is for a predominately female oriented energy to associate itself with a male it is not unheard of entirely. The Yellow Power Coin has been known to do that from time to time. We located images of him last night; I'll put it on the viewing globe." Explained Alpha.

The viewing globe began to display pictures of a young Asian teenager opening fighting a pack of Puddies in the street. He wore kaki shorts and a yellow hoodie, displaying great determination as he battled the five cyber puddies that surrounded him. The boy stood very short and wore a bandanna but fought like a tiger as he single handedly took down the Puddies and escaped into an alley.

"Do you recognize him Jason?" Alpha asked.

"No… not even in the slightest."

"His name is Boi Haiachi, a young Japanese student from Kyoto."

"Boy as in girl and boy?" Questioned Trini

"Well I imagine it is spelled B-O-I, but yes… pronounced boy." Alpha shrugged.

"Alright then… even though I don't like the idea of Trini not being the yellow Ranger we need the Power Ranger in full operation. I'll go to him Zordon."

"Jason…" Trini paused. "What about me?"

"I don't know Trini, stay here where it will be safe for you."

"Not going to happen Jason. I may not be a power ranger, but I am coming with you. You'll need me in a fight, and you know I can handle my own."

"I know you can Trini, but these demons aren't exactly Bulk and Skull." Jason smirked

"You still remember those dorks from high school?" Trini smiled. "Look, I don't care how dangerous it is out there, if this teenage boy… Boi can do it than so can I."

"Okay…"

"Jason I must advise you against taking Trini, she is not a Ranger." Zordon interjected.

"Noted Zordon, and not to disobey or disrespect, but I must take her."

"Why?" Zordon asked

"Because… I need her…" Jason admitted

From RedEpsilon: To my follower sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to deliver 2 chapters over the weekend. Thanks for the comments and reviews.


	10. Ch 9 In the Rubble

Zachary Taylor had endured the alien attack in one piece like many others in the city, those most of the fires had now died down Angel Grove city district had roughly 15% of its building damaged or destroyed. The fact of the matter was that this alien race was simply toying with the planet, much more destruction could have been brought forth yet was not. Was it a show of mercy by Zedd or a ruse for much more worse things to come? To Zach none of that mattered, instead he only began to clean up his neighborhood like so many others in the city. The initial battle for Angel Grove was over, now it was time for rebuilding and repair.

Zach lifted up debree from the street and placed it onto a wheel barrel. He listed to his radio which was located not far from his position. The voice of President Paul was heard as he vowed the United States would fight this new invader and be much more prepared when they returned. Zach like many others were hopeful, but new the truth of the matter was that America, like much of the world was decisively beaten. He listened more.

"We will not falter under this new threat, and America along with her allies will brave the coming storm. The Alien known as Lord Zedd is nothing more than a coward, attacking civilians and military alike. Though this alien threat is powerful we fought well last night with the dedication of true bravery. In Washington DC over 600 of the alien hordes known as puddies were killed, in New York 500, and remarkably in Angel Grove over 1,000 of these Puddies were defeated and no less than 8 of their saucers were brought down. Military leaders are studying the alien space craft and we will find a weakness to them. Reassured America, and people of the world, Earth will be defended to the last man!"

Zach listed to the radio but knew the truth was much more controversial than what was being said. He knew thousands of people had lost their lives the night before, and that the saucers were not brought down by the military but by something else. Like many others he had heard the rumors of a warrior in red… this so called Power Ranger.

"Hey Zach, you made it huh?" An overweight man stated as he walked toward the teenager. Ernie was one of the nicest people Zach knew, he owned a juice bar not far from Jason's dojo and many of Jason's students would go to Ernie's place after a workout. Ernie was large set, had curly short hair and jolly set about him, and seeing him alive made Zach happier.

"Ernie? You're okay?" Zach smiled

"Yeah, yeah… hid in the basement of my juice bar, thought the thing would collapse over me, but the aliens never noticed it. Came out of it this morning, most of the street was still intact. Guess the military sent those aliens packing huh?"

"Yea most of the city seemed to come out of it okay, they say Los Angeles was hit twice as hard as the A.G. (Angel Grove)."

"Yeah I heard that too. What do you think about this Zedd guy? Did you see his broadcast in the sky? Pretty creepy… Earthlings surrender to me, you will be slaves! Ha, ha." Ernie smiled making gestures with his hands as he spoke of the incident

"Well let's hope he doesn't come back." Zach nodded

"He won't. Haven't you heard the rumors? Everyone's been saying that the military scared him away. They say they got some new type of soldier in the field. Like an armored warrior, Power Rangers, that's what they are calling them… Power Rangers."

"Ernie I saw a caught a glimpse of this Power Ranger last night. He wore a red battle suit, with a dinosaur helmet… I can assure you whatever it was, the military had nothing to do with it."

"You saw it?"

"Yeah."

"Well… what do you think it is?" Ernie asked.

"I have no idea… but something about all of this just seems so familiar to me."

Elsewhere in the city

Jason and Trini rode on Jason's motorcycle and began to slow in front of the Café de Paris. They both began to view the surrounding area, people were picking up rubble, others were packing up and starting to move out of the city as if elsewhere was safe. Jason peered and caught glimpses of people's faces, some distort, others fearful, and every so often he would see some with hope in their eyes, though most seemed scared of the unknown future.

"God, look at this place." Trini began to say "It's a big pile of rubble…"

"Not all of it, most of it seemed to be intact." Jason remarked

"Look at all the people leaving…"

"They're scared Trini."

"I know, I don't blame them. They all want to leave the city."

People's faces were covered in dirt, some were painted grey from the dust of concrete that was pulverized in the attack. A group of Army soldiers began to drive up in a HMMWV, in full battle attire. They patrolled the cities driving by, the citizens looked on at them wondering what they were doing.

"Looks like the Army is moving in." Trini pointed at the incoming soldiers.

Jason nodded. "They won't last very long if Lord Zedd returns…"

"You said you saw a group of them killing puddies."

"Yea I did, but bullets and guns are not the means to defeating Zedd. We are. Truth be told, I'm more worried about the military messing things up then I am the aliens. If the government gets desperate enough, they might nuke the whole planet to stop Zedd."

"We can't let it get that far Jason." Trini held on to him more tightly as they began to ride off again.

Jason and Trini only rode a few blocks down when they came across a military road block guarded by local police and a group of Marines. Jason noticed a family arguing with the marines. There was a young girl with her parents, it was Kimberly. Jason knew he had to stop and see what was going on.

"Trini, it's Kimberly's family." Jason gestured to them.

"What about them?"

"I've got to see what's going on."

"Jason we have to find Boi, Kimberly's family isn't important right now."

"I won't take long."

Trini rolled her eyes at Jason, as he parked his motorcycle and began to walk toward the check point. As Jason approached he heard the arguing growing loader. A Marine captain was pushing Kimberly's father back as he argued with him. As Jason neared their words became clearer.

"I said you can't come down this route. No one is allowed access." The Marine Captain stated

"I want to leave the city! Let us pass! This is America Damn it! You can't treat people this way!"

Jason looked at Kimberly who seemed to want to cry. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kimberly…"

"Jason!" Kimberly turned and hugged Jason and began to tug at his sleeve. "You got to help us, these guys are threatening my dad! They won't let us leave the city!"

Jason approached the Marines. Kimberly's father was being shoved again. "Let us go through, we want to leave the city!"

"No one's coming down this way old man, you have to back the way you came!" Again the Marine Captain pushed Kimberly's father again.

"The roads are all blocked off that way too! We can't go back that way, we're trapped inside the city this part of the city! You have to let us through!"

"Not my problem old man!" again he shoved, this time Kimberly's father fell to the floor.

"PLEASE!"

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" the Marine Captain drew back is pistol and nearly pistol whipped Kimberly's father as he attempted to get up from the floor. The pistol nearly struck at him, but a foreign black from Jason's arm stopped the Marine captain, as Jason grabbed at his arm and pulled back.

"Who know for someone who's suppose to defend the people, you sure got a funny way of showing it Jar-Head." Jason stated, letting the Marine's arm go and staring him down.

"What did you call me?" The Captain began to say in anger.

"A Jar-Head, some one full of himself, empty headed, stupid, ignorant, ill mannered, and cowardly!" Jason replied in anger.

The Marine Captain began to point the pistol at Jason's head. "You better get out of here if you know what's good for you civilian!"

"Jason!" Kimberly fear for him.

"Don't hurt'em please!" Trini cried

"Better listen to your friend civilian, you don't want to get hurt do you?!" The Captain smirked

Trini looked confused at the Marine shaking her head. "Actually I wasn't talking about hurting him…"

"What?" the Marine stated in confusion.

Three more Marines began to come up closer to the Captain backing up their superior officer. Jason drew back slightly raising his hands, then before the Captain could react, Jason swung his arm and maneuvered his hands so quickly disarming the Marine and broke down his pistol in front of him. He pulled out the clip, and detached the barrel dropping the pieces to the floor. The Marines we awestruck and taking advantage Jason quickly naturalize them one at a time. He struck at the Captain's neck, taking him out, the other two Marines were fought off easily, as Jason again pulled away their riffles as they attempted to us them as weapons. He kicked one of the riffles causing it to fly out of the soldier's hands, then knocked out the Marine's legs. The last Marine actually fired a round from his rifle, but Jason had spun pulling the last rifle back making the Marine fire at the air instead. A quick throat jab was all it took to make the last Marine fall to the ground in defeat.

Jason looked on at the defeated Marines on the ground holding their wounds. He turned to Trini who now looked at him shaking her head at him. "They'll live."

"You're a show off!" Trini stated looking disappointed.

"Oh my God dad are you okay?" Kimberly said rushing to his side.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

Jason faced Kimberly's parents and her. "Mr. Johnson are you alright?" Kimberly's father began to nod as Jason began to help him to his feet. "The reason why they're not allowing to pass is because the military is guarding a crashed saucer from the aliens last night."

"Kwff, kwff! H-how- do you, know t-that?!" the Marine Captain stated between his coughs from Jason's throat jab. "No one should know about that!"

"Well we do!" Trini stepped forward.

"We'll be going down this road now Captain. Don't try to stop us!" Jason warned.

"You can't do that! I'll have you shot!"

"Come on Trini." Jason mounted back up on his motorcycle and began to ride.

"Stop him!" The Captain demanded "Shoot him!"

None of the Marines responded allowing Jason, Trini, Kimberly and her family to pass through.


	11. Ch 10 Search For Boi

Inner City of Angel Grove 10:15 am

"I don't understand why you felt you had to bring them along Jason…" Trini said now walking beside Jason as he held onto his motorcycle walking it along his side.

"We couldn't just have Kimberly and her family back there with those Marines Trini, there's no telling what might have happened. The world is at war now. It seems like the whole world is going to hell in a hand basket."

"Our objective is to find this Boi character Jason, not attend to these people's needs." Trini argued crossing her arms as they continued to travel. Behind her Kimberly her father and mother walked along some 40 feet behind them.

"I know, I know… but it's people like them who we are fighting for. The future of the world you know?"

"I suppose…" Trini looked behind her. "But even still, I just think they will become a liability. What if Zedd attacks us? Or this Rita character? How will we protect them?"

"We'll just have to do our best. Besides, Kim's family is heading out of the city, we're not. We won't be carrying them along for too much longer."

Trini nodded think about the fact that she was no longer, or never to begin with for that matter, a Power Ranger, an idea that still would not settle with her. She looked back at Kimberly who was following her, and thought to herself how much she never really liked her around and even now in a somewhat post apocalyptic world she was still looking at Kimberly. Would she ever be rid of her?

Kimberly met with Trini's eyes and quickly turned from her not wanting to draw too much of Trini's attention which by now was redundant. Kimberly began to jog a little catching up to Jason and began to walk along side of him. "Hey Jason."

"Hey Kim, you guys doing okay back there?" he asked

"I think so…" Kimberly eyed the empty city around her. "Man it's a little eerie, the city seems so empty."

"Most of the people are leaving major population areas. Their all scared of the demons." Jason explained.

"Yeah I know, everyone's afraid… wait, what do you mean demons?" Kimberly asked.

"The aliens, they're really just demons. I mean, their aliens in the sense of not being from Earth, but they certainly don't come from outer space, at least not in the strictest sense of the word."

"You mean these things are from like hell or something? You really think so?" Kimberly questioned Jason, she had never known him to lie, but this demon talk did not make sense to her. "Why do you think they are demons?"

"Let's just say I have it under good authority that they are." Jason admitted

Kimberly nodded, pulling some of her hair back and looking at Jason continuing to walk along side of him. By now Trini was taking notice and moved closer to them trying to hear what was being said. Jason found himself between them both and tried to remain calm playing it cool. He certainly didn't want any confrontation from the two girls.

"Um Jason, listen… I just wanted to thank you again for what you did back there, for my dad. Those Marines were assholes."

Jason nodded and patted Kimberly's shoulder. "It's okay. It was nothing, but you shouldn't go around calling those Marines assholes you know. They are just scared about what's going on. It's not like they train for alien invaders you know?"

"That's no excuse to pick on my father like that. He's just a restaurant owner. It's not like he's any real threat to anyone. But you on the other hand… you can take care of yourself."

"Actually not really. I don't even make enough money to support myself. I have to share an apartment with my brother Tommy."

"That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that you can handle yourself well in a fight. I mean, I know a little karate but you're on a whole new level." Kimberly said grabbing onto Jason's arm and cuddling close to it. "I think you're one of the toughest guys I know."

Jason stopped entirely and looked down at Kimberly who was still holding him. "Kimberly… let me go…" he said with a hint of moral obligation and understanding.

Trini now stood next to Jason looking down at Kimberly with an upset look to her.

Kimberly began to slowly let Jason's arm alone looking on at him. "I'm sorry, I know you guys are a couple, I just wanted someone to lean on."

"Lean on your dad, ." Trini said with a stern look shaking her head at Kimberly. "Leave my boyfriend alone cheerleader."

"Trini I can handle this." Jason stated calmly.

"Then handle it." Trini turned and began to continue walking, still upset with not only Kimberly, but Jason's apparent unconcern for her feelings.

Jason looked at Trini as she now continued to walk away; he refocused on Kimberly placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about Trini's behavior; it's been a real rough few days for her."

"No, she's right Jason. I'm being too rude holding on to you like that. You're her boyfriend; I should have had more respect for her."

"It's not just that Kim. To be honest you're a very pretty girl, and you seem to be sweet enough, but the truth is you're just a little too young for me you know? You can't let your emotions control how you may feel about me."

"I don't think age has a lot to do with anything in a post alien invasion world Jason. Everyone's an adult now, at least those of us who are still alive!"

"Kim, you don't realize how right you are. Trini is the only one left alive from her family that we know of. We don't even know if her grandfather is alive or dead. She's just hurt inside. And apart from that, she just found out that her one hope of the future was just given away to a boy named… well… Boi" Jason explained.

"Hope? What kinda hope?" Kimberly thought

"Well… if you believe in superpowers."

"You mean that Power Ranger guy everyone is talking about? The Red guy who knocked out some of the saucers last night?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"It was you wasn't it? You're the power ranger aren't you?"

Jason paused for a moment and looked at Kimberly with open eyes of honesty. "What makes you think that? Why do you think I'm a power ranger?"

"Because Jason… I just know. I know without knowing why. I just think to myself and I can see you as a power ranger. And do you know the funny thing about it all, is that I can see Trini as one too. Maybe like a pink one, or maybe yellow. Yeah, I can see her in yellow."

Jason stopped in his tracks and simply stared at Kimberly. He looked on at her trying to understand how Kimberly could be so accurate about the whole Power Ranger aspect. Jason began to trust his gut in looking at her. "Kimberly, do you ever have dreams? You know like dreams about being a superhero or a warrior, or even a power ranger maybe?"

Kimberly began to chuckle. "He, he, he. What? No way. You're so silly. I hardly dream at all, and when I do it's usually about being a gymnast ironic don't you think? I mean sure cheerleading has a lot to do with gymnastics, but I'd never do the whole gymnastic thing. That fad died back in the 90's."

Jason tried not to look disappointed. "Oh… yea. I guess I couldn't see you as a gymnast."

"Jason!" Trini cried

Without hesitation Jason dropped his bike and began to run to Trini's position. "What's the matter?" he asked

Trini gestured forward toward the young Asian male. "It's him."

And he was there. Not far from Jason's location stood a teenage boy picking up rubble from the street side and placing it into a wheel barrel. Jason began to lightly jog up to the boy who wore a yellow hoodie jacket and a bandanna. The young man stopped what he was doing and looked up toward Jason who was now in front of him. "Hello, I'm Jason."

The boy was silent and looked confused at Jason's strange abrupt introduction. He placed a concrete slab into his wheel barrel what use to be part of a dinner across the street. "How may I help you?" the young Boi asked.

"Are you Boi? I mean, are you named Boi?"

"Who's asking?" The young man glanced at Jason, he was no older than 19 or 20, very young in most respects. Giving Jason a suspicious glance he pondered on what this was all about.

"I am Jason Lee. This is Trini."

"What is this all about?" Said Boi.

"Well it's hard to explain. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Jason asked.

"Follow me."

_**In the Darkest Corner of the Lunar Surface:**_

Lord Zedd crushed the ground beneath him as he walked down the corridors of his newly created palace. His cyber puddies filled the halls bowing to him as he walked by carrying his staff in hand. Behind him was Golddar his wing sprouted out fallowing the dark lord. Zedd walked toward his palace throne chamber, it's bowels open up to Zedd as he approached. His breath was heavy as he came into the throne room stepping toward his seat of power. In the foreground of the chamber was a large balcony overlooking all of the Earth in the distance, from his seat he would view all that he hoped to control.

Zedd raised his arm, and his throne began to spin toward his direction revealing a very beautiful sexy looking human woman her nearly nude body gracing the seat where he channeled all his power. Bandora Rita Repulssa was would crush any man's heart on Earth, her long black hair, brown eyes, Asian features and thin voluptuous body would send chills to anyone who would desire her. But Rita was more than a beauty she was a very powerful evil sorceress witch with magic dripping from her finger tips.

Zedd stared down his wife clutching his staff tighter in hand. "What is this?" he said with some anger. "You dare sit on my throne?"

Rita blinked her eyes slowly and gave Zedd a look of pure seduction her thin black leather-like bikni-esk wear aiding her beauty. "Now Zedd is that any way to speak to your wife?"

"Only I can sit there wrench. Get off."

Rita wiggled her body in a sexual manner teasing her grotesque looking husband. It was only then that Zedd began to look at her in favor, lusting after her body. "Now dear, I was only warming up your seat for you. Can't a good wife do that for her husband?"

Zedd turned his head toward Golddar. "Leave us."

Golddar gave a quick bow and made his exit. Rita then began to stand up and walked toward Zedd draping her arms around his neck. "That's a good boy." She leaned in toward his mask and began to lick the outer portion of his face. "I knew you'd warm up to me."

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm only hungry for you like meat."

"Well I am very well done my husband." Rita began to kiss upon Zedd's face.

"Enough." Zedd held his hand out and began to take his seat at his throne. Rita followed him and sat upon his lap, her arms still draped over his neck. The throne again began to rotate toward the whole of the Earth. "Look again at all that I will rule Rita."

"I don't understand you. Why rule that pitiful world when we can turn it into a desolate wasteland devoid of all life. How wonderful would that not be husband?"

"You don't understand. I want to rule all the universe. What's a universe without slaves for you to rule over?"

"There are the putties." Rita smiled.

"Blinded demonic fools. I have no need for them. But they do my bidding well enough. We murdered thousands if not millions of humans on our first attack. Their armies are useless as I suspected."

Rita began to stand flaunting her sexy body as she crept over toward the balcony overlooking the entire planet. "I have read the reports from your minions, the humans have powerful weapons. Some they did not use in our last battle. A bomb, nuclear is what they call it."

"Ha!" Zedd smiled. "I am aware of these weapons, they oppose no problem for our armies. If they use such weapons their world will be as desolate as you desire."

"And what of the Ranger? I heard stories from the Puddies. He fights like a knight, unbeatable as they describe it." Rita turned back toward her husband.

"I still see no harm in one Ranger. He can do little to stop us. Besides he's alone. No other Rangers to fight with him."

"That can quickly change!" Rita stated in anger.

"THAT WILL SERVE NO CONSEQUENCE THE EARTH WILL BE MINE! FOREVER!"

"And Ivan Ooze? My informants tell me that even now he plans your overthrow." Rita questioned.

"Him? Ha! He is weak, and would never do such a thing for fear of what I might do! Earth will be mine, and so too will all the souls of that planet. I will be worshipped here again!"

"So it would seem…" Rita began to walk toward Lord Zedd again smiling at him.

"Now then… Take off the rest of your clothes and get over here…" Zedd Demanded

"Yes my emperor…"

ANGEL GROVE INSIDE BOI'S HOME

"I know this is a lot to take in, but the coin has chosen you." Jason admitted

Boi held the power morpher and coin in his hand pacing back and forth in his living room. He tried to process Jason's entire story which seemed almost mad to say the least. "And what if I say no, if I were to refuse?"

"Then millions more people might die Boi." Trini added as she sat next to Jason.

Jason shrugged his shoulders addressing Boi. "The bottom line is Boi, we need you. I need you. I'm only one ranger, and I can't fight this war all by myself. The military can't handle this invasion, and it won't either. Defeat for the world is inevitable. Only the Power Rangers can stop this invasion. And you sir, are now a Power Ranger."

"All this is too much for me… I don't know if I can do it all. I want to help, I do, but I can't face the fact that the world is depending on me. That's too much for one person alone to face. I'm just a kid… I'm only 17."

"That's why they are five of us." Jason answered.

Boi gestured to Trini. "Why can't Trini do this? You said it yourself you were suppose to be the yellow ranger not me. Maybe the coin made a mistake? Why can't I just give Trini the coin?"

Trini looked sadden by Boi's words, in her heart she wanted nothing more to be a power ranger, and hearing Boi wanting to throw his power away truly upset her inside. She could not believe the coin had not chosen her, but as she thought about it all it made sense for the coin to chose Boi over her. The night of the invasion all Trini did was run and cried like so many other people, but Boi had fought. Trini remembered seeing the pictures of Boi fight a pack of Puddies, the caber tooth tiger was fierce like Boi, if Trini wanted the powers she would have to be the same way… fierce.

"Trini can't except the power coin Boi."

"Why not?" He asked

"Because if I would try to use it, the power of the morpher and coin would split my body in two killing me instantly. Call it a failsafe to the Power Ranger powers so that no one considered unworthy would use them."

"It would kill you if you tried using it?" Boi thought a moment. "Then why the hell would you give this power to me? I don't want to die!"

"You won't" Jason sat up. "Look at the coin. It glows yellow in your hands. You are it's master, and until the evil invasion is defeated, or you yourself die, the powers will remain for you. Whether you like it or not Boi, you are the Yellow Caber Ranger!"


	12. Ch 11 Command Center Blues

**Command Center Angel Grove:**

Jason, Trini and Boi stood around the viewing globe overseeing the countless scans over the planet. Alpha had been working all night and day attempting to discover the identities of the remaining power ranger to no avail. Meanwhile Zordon was instructing both Jason and Boi on their newly discovered powers.

"Until all other rangers are found it is my suggestion to stay hidden." Said Zordon.

"No offense Big Z but we can't just stay cooped up in here while all the world is subject to Zedd and Rita's attacks." Jason crossed his arms and leaned back on a computer panel giving off an expression of mild contempt for Zordon's instructions.

Zordon faced Jason again. "It is only for concern for your well being that I give you these instructions Jason. I know your desire to help this planet, but what good will you be to this world if you are dead?"

"Not much I suppose, but if it's all the same to you Zordon, I think I will continue fighting Zedd alone if I most. The Power Rangers are suppose to defend the world are they not?"

"Yes…" Zordon admitted.

"Then that is what I will do." Jason nodded.

Boi began to step toward Zordon. "Tell me again why it's so important for all five Rangers to be united?"

Alpha stopped his scanning of the planet and turned to Boi. "Because of the Megazord. Alone you are powerful but with the Megazord, you will never come across something you cannot defeat."

"Well… I think it might be best to lay low for a while then Jason. I mean this Megazord sounds pretty tough." Boi stated

Jason shook his head slightly. "You can do what you want Boi, I get it. I won't make you do anything, but as for me, I'm fighting Zedd at every turn."

"Can I say something for a second?" Trini asked, turning away from the viewing globe and putting an arm on Jason's shoulder. "Look, no offense, but even if you do gather all the other rangers, couldn't Zedd throw everything at the planet. All his armies? You guys can't protect the whole of the planet by yourselves can you? I mean he could land his forces anywhere."

"This is very true Rangers, but once we locate all the rangers we can activate the Morphing shield, a defensive shield that will force his forces to bottle neck into one specific location on the planet, mainly the location in which you Rangers are located." Zordon explained.

"Morphing Shield?" Jason looked confused.

"It is naturally channeled from your coins. It will encompass the ionosphere protecting all the planet from another massive scale invasion. He will have to channel his force here at Angel Grove." Alpha added.

"Even if we do locate all the Rangers why wouldn't we just go somewhere more deserted like the desert, that way Zedd couldn't invade our city? I mean if it channels it's power from us why couldn't we move out of the city where people won't have to be caught in the cross fire?" Trini asked

"I'm afraid in order for this shield to work you most stay close to the Command Center." Zordon admitted in a slight show of humility.

"Then why the hell would you build your Command Center so close to our city? Were you trying to deliberately put the lives of the people of Angel Grove in jeopardy?" Boi said upset.

"You think I didn't think about that some 10,000 years ago when I built this location? We were here first Angel Grove was built around the Command Center, nothing was here when this place was created."

"So the people here are shit out of luck?" Jason asked

"Most of the city has evacuated." Trini said optimistically.

"That makes me feel so much better." Jason said sarcastically. "Yes is it that we still can't locate the other Rangers? I mean what's taking so long?"

Alpha turned back to the computer panels and typed away again. "It is all the tachyon interference, it's all over this universe but for some reason seems to be concentrating here at this moment of time."

"But how? Is it this new timeline thing?" Trini stated with hesitation.

"I am not a stranger to time travel rangers. In my experiences as a wizard I have traveled to cosmos in both time and space. The biggest time travel rule is simple enough." Zordon addressed

"And what is that rule?" Asked Boi.

"If you were to travel in time, either forward or backward and if you were to make any changes, then any changes you were to make, were in theory meant to be made. For example, if I were to go back in time and stop a killing of a political figure in order for that person to fulfill his destiny then it was meant to be done. Meant of me to travel back in time to stop it."

"Like in that movie with the cyborg killer robot were the father travels back in time to impregnate the mother?" Trini asked

"Yes" Zordon answered

"Then why isn't it the same here? Why are things so different from our dreams? Why isn't Trini a Power Ranger? I mean I have memories of that. I even have memories of my friends Kimberly, and Zach, and even Billy. But this guy?" Jason pointed at Boi with a look of complete contempt. "Boi… I have no fucking clue who he is! I mean not a single clue! No memories of this guy what so ever. Like he dropped out of the sky or something like that. No offense." Jason added shrugging his shoulders.

"None taken." Boi smiled humorously.

"That is where the other rule comes into play Rangers." Zordon said soberly.

"And what is that second rule?" Trini questioned.

Zordon paused for a moment. "That… if someone were to travel back in time who was not suppose to travel back in time, and that person were to change something… the effects would be catastrophic. The result being would be a complete destabilization of the space time continuum. Like a second big bang if you believe in that sort of thing."

"An alternate universe…" Jason said bluntly.

"Yes…" Zordon nodded. "With no way to repair the subsequent damage done. No way to fix what was made."

"So we're stuck in this time line?" Trini asked

"Yes… There is no going back to the way things were."

Trini quietly began to make her exit trying not to show her emotions her grief. She paced toward the nearest exit and left the inside of the Command Center. Jason began to follower her, but Boi caught his arm. "Let her go man. She needs time alone."

Jason stopped and eyed Boi staring him down. "I know her more than you ever will. What makes you think you know what she wants or needs?"

"I'm just trying to be reasonable."

"Her family is dead…" Jason said in near anger. "Where is the reason in that?"

**Moments Later Outside the Command Center:**

Trini sat alone on a small rock ledge overlooking Angel Grove in the night sky. The city still looked as though nothing had happened a day before, the damage of the last attack almost unseen, the lights of the city were still mostly on, it looked pretty for the most part, Trini would say to herself. As a small wind blew her hair began to flow gracefully. Jason began to approach her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey…" he said gently.

Trini held his hand as he took a seat next to her. "Hey…"

"Are you okay?" Jason already knew the answer to the question.

"My family is dead Jason… would you be okay?"

"I know… but what I guess I meant to say was… did you want someone to talk to?" he asked.

Trini began to wipe a small tear from her cheek. "I just thought that maybe there was a way to bring them all back you know? Make things the way they use to be."

"I know… I wanted it too. So many people are dead now."

"Jason…" Trini began to lean on him as he wrapped his arms around her gently kissing her cheeks. "I'm so tired of all this pain… my God; I can't even help fix any of this. I can't make any of this any better. I just so badly want to be out there with you. I want to be a Power Ranger. I want to fight by your side!"

"Trini… we can't change what happened I know that… but there is one thing I can say about all this death and pain and sadness."

"What…" She asked

"I have you Trini… I need you… I even… I even Love you! I can say that now with confidence, after all that has happened… I truly Love you."

Trini shook her head. "Love isn't enough Jason…"

Jason reached for Trini's chin and pulled her close kissing her lips softly. "Trini… think back for a moment. Do you remember your dreams?"

"Yes…" She stated.

"And in any one of them… did you ever see us… together… I mean, the way we are now… kissing, being together… loving each other… do you remember any of that at all?" Jason asked.

Trini thought for a moment, she concentrated about all her dreams but couldn't think of any situation where she remembered being in love with Jason. Whatever the other timeline had in store for them both, one thing was certain; Trini and Jason were merely friends, not lovers. Realizing this Trini began to understand what Jason was trying to tell her. "I… I can't remember us ever being together…"

"I know… I don't remember us ever being a couple at all. And even though this new alternate reality is so different from our memories, I can at least say this… I'm glad it's at least given us each other. Trini… I love you."

Trini thought a short moment and answered Jason with a kiss slowly taking in each other, their love being expressed ever so gently.

"Jason…" Boi called from behind.

Jason and Trini suddenly broke their kiss and turned to Boi. "Sorry" Boi said. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay, we were just talking. What is it?" Jason asked calmly.

"Monster… down town." Boi answered.

Jason sat up and dusted himself off. "Well then… I guess we better get to it huh?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Answered Boi

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

**AUTHOR:** To my followers, thanks for the comments I love your feedback. Next Chapter- Enter the Tyrannosaurus Zord!


	13. Ch 12 Awaken Dinozords

**Down Town Angel Grove:**

"Tyrannosaurus!" "Saber Tooth Tiger"

Jason and Boi thrust into combat dawning their Power Ranger armor and though it was Boi's first time in combat, one would be hard pressed to doubt it as Boi's fighting skills were displayed in real time. Like Jason's armor, Boi wore a Power Ranger suit with striking similarity to Jason's own; his yellow suit mirrored the Red Rangers suit complete with center diamond holding the power coin and symbol of the Saber Tooth, his helmet visor adorned with two saber tooth tiger teeth on either side.

The two rangers appeared and landed at the industrial center of the city where a small fire fight was taking place between a squad of American Soldiers and a pack of Cyber Puddies. The soldiers fired small arms at the Cyber Puddies while the Puddies themselves charged with blades and rocker clobbs (weapons that replaced their hands with a huge fist bolder) in hands. The puddies came very near the soldiers nearly in striking range but Jason and Boi arrived just in time to land at the center line between the soldier and puddies.

The puddies broke their charge and began to surround Boi and Jason holding their weapons high. Jason and Boi stood back to back their blade blasters in hand. "Well, well, well… looks like we got here just in time didn't we Boi?"

Boi eyed the puddies remembering his conflict with them the night before, this time the odds were much more in his favor now that he was a ranger like Jason. "Shall we?" Boi addressed the puddies.

Jason turned to the now silent soldiers looking on in amazement at the two power rangers in front of them. "You boys might want to head out of here. We'll take it from here."

The soldiers wasted no time in withdrawing from the area leaving the two power rangers to engage the enemies alone. Jason and Boi stared down their opponents; the puddies did the same none of them moving from their positions as if both sides wanted the other to make the first strike. Without warning one of the puddies raised his hand blade and yelled out in the Cyber Puddie tongue. "For Lord Zedd and Bandora Rita!" In a flash all the Puddies sprang into action advancing on the rangers. Jason and Boi held their ground dodging the first initial attacks with their bare hands and countered with kicks and fist blows to the face and neck of the first four Puddies to assault.

A sea of combat began to ensue, the Rangers on one side the Puddies on the other. Fists, kicks, round houses and slices form swords and spears all in display. Jason round house kick an incoming Puddie then before he could react a leg sweep brought the Puddie to the ground. Boi used his blaster to fire at two charging puddies rocketing them back with bursts of laser shrapnel looking like small fireworks exploding off the chests of the puddies. Two more charged but Boi quickly shifted the blade blaster into its blade mode and swung at the puddies splitting them in Puddies came, and more Puddies fell as Jason double kicked two more attacker and headbutting a third.

The battle was ended nearly as quickly as it had begun leaving the two Rangers standing victoriously over all the fallen puddies. Jason clinched his fists looking toward Boi. Boi delivered a simple nod to Jason showing a sign of victory. Jason returned the nod in sue. "Wasn't there suppose to be a monster?" Jason asked.

"That would be me!" said a shadowy figure in the distance.

Jason and Boi jumped back and drew up their blades as began Jason began to call out. "Who's there?"

The purple skinned creature was hideous a repulsive looking being with a twisted tentacle looking goatee, his hair shaped more like the arms of a squid then actual hair. His yes glowed yellow with a strange energy about them, he wore a velvet rope not unlike that of Zordon's, as if he was the opposite of what Zordon was. "Ivan Deborious Lukillian Attratious Ooze…" said the figure as he revealed himself with hands raised. "Ivan Ooze! Ha, ha!"

Jason thought back to all his memories, but much like Boi, he had no recognition of who this figure was. "Who?" Jason paused shaking his head.

Ivan smiled and shook his head as well waving his hand in the air. "Don't try to remember me from all those parallel universal memories of yours Jason Lee Scott! I'm not in them."

"I'm Jason Lee Tellez, not Scott!" Jason answered

"Exactly!" Ooze pointed to him. "You're not Jason Lee Scott… You're Jason Lee Tellez a completely new name, a similar face and body, but still the same soul aren't you? Think back… you do remember the name Scott don't you?"

Jason thought a moment, the name did ring alarm bells in his mind. He realized the mutant in front of him was not lying. "I wasn't Hispanic in the original universe was I?"

"No… you were not." Smiled Ooze.

Boi pushed in front of Jason and drew back his blade blaster at Ivan. "Who cares what race you are or were, or suppose to be Jason, let's ice this asshole!"

"Not just yet boy… or BOI!" Ooze mocked. "You… you're not even suppose to be anywhere near here. You're not just in another time line, you're in the wrong universe my Sentai friend. Ha, ha, ha, ha! I had expected some changes, but you certainly take the cake!"

"What?" Boi looked on in confusion

"If Jason is dazed and confused, then you are without a doubt lost in translation… no pun intended. Ha, ha, ha, ha." Ivan laughed at the ethnically Japanese Boi.

Jason now began to have an epiphany. "YOU! You're responsible for all this! YOU! You destroyed the timeline didn't you?"

"Bingo! Tell him what he's won Johnny!"

"FIX IT! FIX IT NOW!" Jason demanded

"I'm afraid that's not possible. There is no correcting this new universe. In fact, this is the correct universe now, so suck it up! No going back now. Not to your little ninja suits, not to your Zeo Zords or your Turbo Keys, not to your Astros Mega Ship, or your SPD space patrol, not to your Dino-gems, not even back to your back to your stupid magic wands and capes! There is no going back, not now, not ever!" Ooze began to yell.

"What the hell is this guy talking about Jason?" Boi said in confusion.

"I have no idea, but it all sounds so familiar…"

"Of course it sounds familiar Jason… I changed it all! This new reality is not exactly what I had in mind, but this an improvement I must say. At least now I can finish what I started."

"What do you want Ooze?" Jason said sharply.

"Want? There is no much that I want Ranger, power, money, worship all these things I desire but then… I hadn't expected Zedd! ZEDD!" Ooze yelled out clinching his fists. "How the hell is he more powerful than me? HOW! In the last universe I would have crushed him with my eyes closed, but here… here I am beneath him, I am his lackey… his pawn! I want him dead you see? DEAD!"

"Join the club…" Boi mocked sarcastically gripping his blade more so.

"You're not hearing me Ranger… I want to make a deal with you…"

Jason began to lower his blade looking interested. "What kinda deal?"

"We have a common enemy… help me take down Zedd, and I will deliver your world back to you. What do you say?" Ooze asked

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "I don't even know who you are Ooze… sorry no deal. We don't need your help to stop him. Besides, you destroyed the timeline I never got to live."

"Spare me the sob story Ranger!"

"You're right no more talking… just killing!" Jason leaped into action and slashed at Ooze's chest, sparks burst from his as he was sent back landing against a pill of barrels. Jason again leaped forward this time pressing the blade blaster's sharp edge against Ooze's neckline. "Now you die!"

Ooze only smiled not even threatened by the Ranger. "Will I?"

"Yes!" Jason smiled in his helmet pressing the blade even harder drawing a small cut from Ivan's neck allowing a purple goo to emerge. Ooze began to respond with a finger to the sky which Jason ignored completely. Boi, on the other hand, did not ignore Ooze's finger and began to look toward the fingers direction.

"Uh… Jason… we got trouble!" Boi paniced

"I'm going to enjoy destroying you demon!" Jason glared

"JASON!" Boi yelled "LOOK!"

Jason attention was finally pulled away as he looked to the sky and what he saw was incredible. A giant titan-like creature in a suit of armor stomped over him. The beast stood nearly the size of a skyscraper building; he wielded a fierce blade, a Roman centurion like helmet and monstrously burning red eyes. Jason looked on in awe. "What the fuck?"

"Feat your eyes on the Dora-Titan! Zedd own piece of worldly destruction, of course I did turn him unto my side like so many of Zedd's monsters and beasts now loyal to me. Rebellion takes so time, but convincing of his monsters to betray him… well that is so much easier." Ooze smirked.

"That is the monster attacking the city isn't it?" Jason asked looking on at the Dora-Titan. No answer came from Ivan again Jason asked. "Isn't it?!" no answer came from Ivan. Jason turned facing Ivan again only to find he was holding onto an empty robe. Ooze had made his getaway leaving the Rangers to fight the titan alone.

"Ooze is gone!" Boi called

"Never mind him anymore. We have to take down this Titan before he reaches the center of the city." Jason stated at he got up and brought a hand to the side of his helmet calling to the command center. "Alpha are you looking at this?"

Over the radio built into Jason's helmet came Alpha's reply. "Yes Jason. It is the Dora-Titan, a sword wielding beast of a monster. You must both engage him in your Dinozords."

"And how do we do that?" Asked Boi

"By raising your hands to the sky and calling on your guardian zords to come to your sides."

"That's it? That's seems so stupid and simple?" Stated Jason with a confused expression.

Alpha simply shrugged his shoulders. "Why make things complicated?"

Jason raised himself along with Boi both holding their hands to the skies. "We need Dinozord Power Now!" Jason called.

The sky began to thunder, a great surge of Red and Yellow energy was felt by Boi and Jason as they sensed their Dinozords coming to life beneath them. For thousands of years their weapons slumbered under the Earth's surface until they began to rise. From the thick jungles came the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord, a beast of great power. The Robotic titan of a Zord took the form of the ancient Saber Tooth, it's armor plating draped in yellow, it's twin Saber Teeth shined in spectacular silver matching it's forward and hind legs. The Saber Tooth's robotic tail doubled as a large laser canon able to deal huge amounts of plasma energy devastating any enemy.

Now the Tyrannosaurs Zord was not unlike the Saber Tooth in its gigantic robotic features, it too having massive hind like that of a real Tyrannosaurs with matching two fingered paws for arms. The Zord's armor was cybernetic and thick with crimson color. Though unlike the original Mighty Morphin Zord, this Tyrannosaurs Zord was far more powerful like the Saber Tooth carrying incredible upgrades to it; it's most noticeable difference being its larger size and hidden battle arms, head and legs that would soon play a vital role in Jason's combat.

The Zords both made their way toward Jason and Boi who immediately began to take command of these vessels. "My God… it's bigger than I can remember!" Jason realized

"I don't know what the old Saber tooth was, but Trini if you're listening I just want to thank you for allowing me to side this!" Boi smiled.

"Well let's get up there!" Jason leaped upward along with Boi and both Rangers landed atop of their vehicles. Standing atop Jason raised his hand toward Dora-Titan and on command the Tyranno Zord along with the Saber Tooth Zord charged into combat. Jason jumped into the pilots seat of the massive robot and Boi fallowed suit entering his own Tiger Zord. "Log On!" Called Jason

"Saber Tooth Tiger Online!" Boi answered.

Jason paused. "Hmmm… that roll call was a lot shorter than I remember it being."

"Maybe because we're still missing 3 other rangers." Boi laughed.

"Yea… well let's get to work!"

"Lead on Red, I'm right behind you…"

Author: Next Chapter- Tyrannosaurus Battle Mode? ;)


	14. Ch 13 Battle Mode!

The two Dinozord charged into battle like live animals with teeth glaring. The titan responded in turn lashing out with its sword in hand swinging at the ranger's zords. The tyrannosaur leaped into the air and came down its claws striking at the Dora-Titan's face. A large explosion burst from the titan lunging him back against a huge concrete building causing the outer wall of the structure to crumble under the weight of the titan.

"Shit" Jason blurted out. "Why can't let this guy enter the inner city, there's no telling what kind of destruction he will bring to the AG if he reaching city limits."

The Saber Tooth launched itself at the titan its jaws clinching at the arm of the giant monster biting down at the Titan. Boi held on with all his strength as Dora-Titan flailed its arm wildly attempting to know down the Zord now firmly attached to his arm. "Whoa, whoa! Jason are you see this?"

The red ranger looked up at the visor window of his tyrannosaurs zord. The Titan was waving the Tiger Zord in the air like a rag doll or a house cat that had clung itself to a fence post not wanting to let go. "Boi are you alright?" Jason called out in amazement.

"Hell yea. Never better!" Boy yelled as his zord tore at the giant's arm.

"That looks like fun…" Jason said aloud to himself. The Tyrannosaurus wasted no time in joining the Tiger Zord jumping to the other side of the Titan and biting the other empty arm. Unlike the Tiger Zord, Jason's tyrannosaur's feet were planted firmly on the ground pulling at the beast hungrily forcing the titan to pull away.

For a moment it looked as though the power rangers had the upper hand forcing the monster away from the city keeping the fight in the factory district, but a thrust from Dora-Titan's sword lashed at the Tiger Zord forcing Boi to let go of the beast's arm. A burst of small explosion sprang from the four legged zord as Boi reversed jumped and landed a good distance away from the Titan. "Argghh! Damn, Jason I lost control, I had to disengage."

Jason compensated from the Tiger Zord and grabbed at the free arm of the Titan. Again the Titan swung with his weapon landing a hit on the Tyrannosaurs' head. The subsequent shock from the hit rocketed Jason's dinozord backward causing it to crash land on a group of unoccupied bulldozers and cranes. The huge zord tumbled on the Earth's surface causing a minor earthquake that could be felt in the immediate surrounding blocks. Jason struggled to get the vehicle to its feet maneuvering the colossal machine to stand once again. "Damn… Alpha you there?"

Jason heard the response from his onboard speakers. "Still online Jason."

"Give me a read out on this guy; I need to find a weakness. This thing is kicking my zord's ass!" Jason complained over his headset.

Alpha busily typed away at random panels and computer screens in the command center systematically downloading any archive information on the Dora-Titan. Trini standing behind Alpha overviewed a holographic image of the Dora-Titan. "Jason this is Trini, it looks like this thing whatever it is, very bad vision. It's helmet blocks its proverbial vision. Attack at his sides."

"That and you might want to transform into Warrior mode…" Alpha added.

Back at the battle Jason heard Alpha's explanation and dropped back in shock as he heard the words from his radio. "Wait did you say the Tyrannosaurs has a battle mode? I thought it was the red dragon that had the battle mode…"

"Red Dragon?" Alpha questioned then shook his head. "The red Tyrannosaurs can retro morph into a larger humanoid battle mood. When in battle mood it carries a battle staff and double short swords allowing it to engage an enemy in more effective short range combat." Explained Alpha.

Jason scanned over his consol inside his cock pit and came across a small red icon displaying a warrior like figure holding a staff. He activated the button, the red lights inside his zord began to blink sending the Tyrannosaur zord into its transformation. "Tyrannozord Activating Battle Mode!"

The Tyrannosaurs began to surge with energy, red lightning dawned it's entire body gripping the outside metal of the grand robot. The zord's eyes began to light up as a compartment in its chest opened allowing it to slip inside revealing an inner head shaped like a masked warrior. The two small stubble arms of the dinozord collapsed and folded backwards being replaced instead by two larger fighting arms shaped like that of a man not a dinosaur. The tyranno-zord's tail disappeared and it's legs unlocked and extended outward allowing the newly formed robot to stand biped now taking a new form of a proud fighting human-like warrior that looked similar to the attacking warrior mode of the Red Dragonzord.

Jason marveled at the newly upgraded zord and nodded his head in approval. "Now this is what I'm talking about! Okay Titan… round two!"

From the sky appeared a falling staff which Jason's new zord caught in its hand and spun taking a newly formed guard stance. The Saber Tooth Tiger Zord leaped to the Tyrannosaurs' side and stood next to Jason beginning to roar at the Titan. The thunderous sound echoed in the streets and alley's as the two Zords united in front of Dora-Titan. "Nice new look bro." Smiled Boi in his helmet.

"Thanks. Let's take this beast down!"

Once more the two zords and the Titan began to clash. Saber Tooth sprang into action first head butting the Titan causing the monster to back pedal holding his gut where the Tiger had struck. The Tyrannosaurs battle mode warrior flung at the Titan with its staff as the Titan was distracted, the staff striking at the chest of Dora-Titan breaking its sword in the process. Dora-Titan began to realize the true effect of the strike as it no longer had a suitable weapon to defend itself with.

At a distance away Ivan Ooze looked on at the spectacle of destruction the Zords were bringing against the Titan itself. "Damn those rangers! Those dinozords were never that powerful to begin with. Zordon has been upgrading those things while Rita and Zedd slumbered!" A bolt of purple energy fired from Ivan's hands as he aimed his blast toward the skies in anger. "Curse you Zordon, and your fucking rangers!"

The battle did not last much longer now. Knowing the Titan's weakness, Jason sprung at the giant demon from the sides scoring hits to the arms, chest and even face, as the Tyrannosaurs whipped its staff again striking the Titan down. At the command center Trini jumped into the air in excitement. "Yes, great hit Jason!"

"Thanks love." Jason smiled beginning to charge the staff in the air. From the skies above lightning surrounded the Tyrannosaurs' weapon charging the staff with incredible red energy. The Titan now when its time was short seeing the staff forming an energy wake around itself. The monster fumbled for his weapon but it was no use, now Jason thrust his staff forward sending a beam of red energy at it. "Tyranno Staff! Flare Up Now!" with great speed the beam flew, red and blue lightning surrounded the beam itself as it struck its mark at the center of the Titan's chest. A huge hole burst open from the Titan causing its body to return to its clay-like original state and crumble in a huge fire ball explosion. A large boom filled the air, the fireball consumed the Titan, and little more than dust was all the remained of the beast. Dora Titan was dead…

Leaping down from their zords Boi and Jason stuff face to face crossing their arms in victory over the pile of ash that was left of the Titan. "Wow… that was incredible," remarked Boi!

"Yea" Jason agreed. "Victory!"

"Your Dinozord… did it ever transform itself into a fighting warrior like that? Do you remember it being able to do that?" Boi asked.

"No… not like that… it's different than before. Maybe even more powerful, but I do remember defeating that Titan looking thing with only my Tyrannosaurus. Fate seems to be repeating itself in this new reality." Jason began to reach for the side of his helmet. "Zordon come in."

"Jason well done on your victory." Said the blue skinned elder.

"Thanks… but we have a new situation… I think we've seen the monster responsible for changing the Earth's time line…"

"Yes I know Jason… Ivan Ooze."

"You know him? But how?" Jason questioned.

"Report to the command center. I will brief you then."

"Right Big Z, we're on route."

**Command Center: A short time later**

Jason, Boi, and Trini all stood at rest in different areas of the command center listening to the words of Zordon. With his arms crossed in his usual dominate manner Jason leaned against a computer a command center consul, Boi sat upon the floor his legs criss-crossing together eyes closed in an almost meditated like state, and Trini leaned near Jason taking comfort on his shoulder. Alpha continued to punch away at random consuls trying to locate the other rangers very busily, and Zordon now sat inside his time warp allowing the energy of the time warp to recharge his body.

"Eons ago…" began the story of Zordon. "There was another group of young warriors like yourselves who called upon the power of the Dinozords, upon the energy of the power coins, upon the power of the morphing grid. These young people were not unlike yourselves, they were fighters, warriors, power rangers."

"What happened to them?" Trini asked.

"A war began. A great war. A war between good, and evil. At the head of this battle was Dark Specter leading all the forces of evil. At the other side was me… Zordon of Eltar. The war lasted many years, billions died, Earth descended into chaos. In the end, God himself intervened… and caused a cataclysmic flood. The evils of the universe were sealed away. One of those evils was Lord Zedd and Rita, but in another seal was the monster you now know as Ivan Ooze."

"Who is this guy?" asked Jason.

"He… was a general for Dark Specter, a powerful mage. One night when I was morphed, Ooze challenged me to a duel."

"What do you mean morphed?" Boi Questioned. "Were you… were you a power ranger?"

Zordon nodded. Things were different back then. Ooze wanted to destroy Noah… his ark would restart the world after the flood hit… so we were sent to stop him. And stop Ooze we did, sealing him in a giant egg trapping him forever… or so we thought. Now Ooze has returned and the time line has been broken."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa… Noah? As in the Bible Noah? You mean all that's stuff is true?" Jason asked.

"You can believe in devils and demons so easily, but when it comes to God you suddenly have a hard time?" Zordon stated with wisdom.

Jason looked down in baffled. "I suppose when you but it that way…"

"So how do we stop this guy?" Trini stepped forward.

"Ooze has only one objective, conquest. This alliance with Lord Zedd will not last. We must play this to our advantage. Starting a civil war in Zedd's ranks will only benefit us." Explained Zordon.

"RANGER!" shouted Alpha. "I've located another RANGER! FINALLY!"

Everyone turned their attention to Alpha, even Boi broke his mediation and prayer standing up. The two Rangers and Trini walked to the viewing globe wanting to see who it might be. "Good work Alpha!" Zordon admired.

"How did you do it?" Jason asked

"It was simple, I refocused the sensors to read subatomic tachyons particles in a sub-fusion orbital relay. Then realigning the sensors again to instead of morphing grid energy to those same sub-fusion tachyon particles substituting the normal bio detection relays into micro-bionic…"

Jason held his hand up stopping Alpha's explanation. "Never mind… you're just confusing me. Good Job though." Jason smiled, Trini chuckled.

The imagine on the viewing globe began to take shape revealing a young girl with both Caucasian and Asian features. Her body was short, nimble and slender, her hair a dark brown, her lips full and flush with a small amount of freckles just below her eyes. Jason and Trini immediately recognized her, but Trini was the first to speak up. "No fucking way! You got to be kidding me. That can't possibly be right! She can't be the new Ranger!"

"Trini I'm beginning to remember her. It's accurate. She is our new Ranger." Jason remarked

"No fucking way… I can't believe she's one and not me! No way Jason! No way!"

On the viewing globe was the elegant picture of Kimberly…

**Author: To my followers sorry for the delay, it was Halloween week and I was very busy. **


	15. Ch 14 Prisoner Exchange

**At the Command Center:**

Trini folded her arms and shook her head at Jason and even Alpha. "It can't be right Jason it just can't be right! Kimberly? Kimberly that little teen queen princess can't be the new Ranger!"

Zordon stepped forward and interjected. "You may not agree with the read out Trini, but the computer systems all confirm her to be one. Kimberly is a power ranger. Mostly likely the pink energy calls to her."

"It is a bit strange Zordon, she's only about 15, isn't that a little young for a Ranger?" Questioned Jason

"Actually no. Ranger energy has been known to except warriors as young as 12 years of age. She is actually in a prime age for Ranger candidacy."

"Huh… makes me feel old." Jason remarked

"Jason you are 25, I am over 10,000 years of age." Alpha reminded him. "You are still a very young man." If Alpha had a face, he would have been smiling at the time.

"We have to go to her then." Jason nodded. "The more I think about it the more it makes sense to me. Kimberly for some reason just feels right to me."

"Not to me." Trini added "She's just so immature."

"Maybe before." Boi finally spoke. "But after Zedd's invasion I doubt anyone is a child anymore."

"Easy for you to say. You weren't around her after the attack, holding on to my boyfriend's arm like some love sick puppy," came Trini's response.

Alpha began to look confused for a moment. "You have a boyfriend? Who?"

"I am." Jason said plainly.

Alpha shook his head in disbelief. "Ha. I would have never thought of that. You two don't look like a couple to me. I thought you guys were related or something…"

"Why does everyone think that?" Trini said with some frustration.

"Can we move this along?" Jason asked. "Alpha where is her location?"

Alpha typed away at a nearby consul for a brief moment before he gave his answer. "She is being held captive along with her family."

"What?! Where?" Jason asked approaching Alpha from behind over looking his shoulder. "By Zedd and Rita?"

"No." Alpha quickly corrected. "It seems she's been held inside a military compound just outside Angel Grove. Fort Carson."

"You're governments don't seem to trust your own people." Zordon remarked

"Jason…" called Trini. "Do you think it has to do with those Marines you beat up?"

Boi looked toward Jason in disappointment. "You're beating up Marines now?"

Jason responded holding up his hand gesturing to Boi to pause a moment for an explanation. "Yea, but they were being dicks to Kim's family. I had to come to her rescue. We were looking for you at the time, what was I suppose to do?"

"Never mind that now Rangers, your new mission is clear." Commanded Zordon. "You must spring Kimberly from her captivity. She must unite all the Power Rangers in order to unlock the Morphing Shield."

Jason began to smile at Zordon. "Well now, you're actually sending us on missions now instead of telling us to lay low? I'm glad you're coming around Big Z."

Zordon chuckled a little. "Let's just say you're building my confidence in your ability to return safely."

"So what's the plan then?" Boi asked.

Jason turned back to face his fellow ranger focusing away from the viewing globe. "Well we can't exactly go in guns blazing, but we also can't sit back and do nothing…"

"Talk." Trini abruptly interrupted.

"What?" Jason stated.

"Talk to them. The military I mean. You guys have obviously struck a chord with the government. The Power Rangers I mean. With the reports about the 2 costumed warriors, and your little zord expo in the city, next to Lord Zedd you two are on the American Government's top agenda to establish dialog with. Turning over one French-Asian family is a small price to pay for that." Explained Trini.

"How the heck do we do that? It's not like we can just knock on the door and say , hey we're the Power Rangers release our friends." Boi skeptically stated.

"Why not?" Trini asked "Why can't you just do that?"

Jason began to fold his arms looking at the image of Fort Carson on the viewing globe, pondering his options. "Trini's right… Talking is our only option. We can't bring harm to fellow humans. We talk."

"This seems rather unorthodox rangers." Zordon critiqued

"What other choice do we have Big Z?" Jason asked plainly.

Some Time Later:

Outside Angel Grove: Fort Carson US Army Military Installation:

Outside bravo gate all was well, all was quiet. A pair of US Army Military MPs was posting guard duty in a typical gate post entrance their weapons at the low ready, a pair of M-4 rifles. The military alert post was at DEFCON 2 since the attack from Lord Zedd and these soldiers were not taking any chances always on the ready for anything that might occur. Their guard post was a vital check point since its location was nearest to the Post's HQ which was a mere click behind them. For the two soldiers, one Sergeant, the NCOIC, and a Private, the watch was fairly quiet but all that was about to change.

A flash of light and a rushing noise sounding like waves crashing on the see suddenly made an appearance. Twin streaks of light, one red, one yellow, came soaring from the sky and landed a few meters in front of their gate. At first the soldiers began to think they were under attack and drew up their weapons pointing at the beams of light. "SERGEANT LOOK!" shouted the Private.

"Weapons up soldier, be ready for anything!"

The beams of light landed and began to dissipate revealing two fully armored and morphed rangers in front of them. Jason and Boi both held up their hands in a manner suggesting they meant no harm. "Holt!" shouted the Sergeant. "Identify yourselves!"

"Red Tyranno Ranger." "Yellow Saber Ranger." Answered Boi and Jason.

"What?" the sergeant said in great confusion. "W-what are you? Where did you come from? Who are you?"

"Let's try one question at a time Sergeant." Jason stated his hands still held up.

"Who are you people? Are you with the aliens?" the soldier responded hesitantly.

"We're as human as you are!" Boi answered with a look of content as if he had been insulted.

"You don't look very human to us Mister!" The Private called raising his weapon more.

"Be that as it may, we are human." Jason began to slowly lower his arms and instead extended a hand to the Sergeant. "I'm the Red Tyranno-"

"HE'S GOING FOR HIS WEAPON!" yelled the Private.

BAM! BAM! BAM! They young naive soldier fired without thinking, his weapon scoring hits at Jason's chest. Fortunately for Jason the bullets had no effect and bounced off his armor without as much as a scratch to Jason. Jason brushed off his suit and shook his head.

"Dumb Privates, am I right sergeant?" Jason smiled.

The Sergeant was awe struck, although the military issued body armor that would hold off against some rounds from small arms, the Sergeant had never seen such a type of technology that didn't even make the opposing enemy flinch, the rounds having no effect of any kind. The soldiers began to step back in worry. "How… how…"

"How did I do that?" Jason finished the Sergeant's sentence for him. "Our Ranger tech is some 10,000 years more advanced than anything you have in your arsenal. I know, I use to be a soldier for a few years." Jason admitted.

Boi looked at Jason with surprise. "That explains how you're so familiar with their ranks. I can't even begin to tell what they are."

Jason pointed. "Three stripes, or chevrons… Sergeant." Again Jason pointed at the Private. "One chevron… Private. It's easy." He said looking back at Boi.

Boi noticed the ranks on the chests of the soldiers. "Oh… I get it now."

"W-wha… What do you people want?" The Sergeant asked his weapon beginning to shake in his hands.

"Calm down Sergeant. We're friendlies. Maybe even allies, though your military would serve little use to us in a fight." Jason addressed.

"You're those Power Rangers everyone's been talking about aren't you?"

"Mighty Morphin to be exact, but yes… Power Rangers." Boi nodded.

"Are you really humans?" the soldier asked.

"Yes. In fact we're local residents of Angel Grove…"

Jason interrupted. "Not too much information Boi. Secret Identities."

"Right." Boi agreed.

"Look Sergeant all you have to know is…" Suddenly Jason began to notice a surge of HMMWVs and armored vehicles.

The small convoy of vehicles approached the Rangers carrying fully armed soldiers. Some of the vehicles had mounted weapons with soldier on top pointing their weapons directly at the Power Rangers. Inside his helmet Jason began to smile, Boi on the other hand began to grow angry, this wasn't going well at all. Jason began to shake his head, Boi clinched his fists. "Well this is going well." Boi stated sarcastically

"Steady Saber Ranger. Keep your composer. Those weapons can't harm us." Jason said trying to reassure Boi.

"If so much as one of them looks at me the wrong way Jason…"

"No… we are not fighting them Boi. That's an order! Do you understand?" Jason looked at Boi with a straight face and firmness.

Boi drew back. "Yea…" He answered with some contempt. "Sure…"

Suddenly a fully armored soldier, a tall soldier with an eagle on his chest stepped out of the main HMMWV. He wore digital camo, was in fully battle-rattle (a term referring to combat ready) and walked with authority. Unlike some of the other soldiers around him, he did not hesitate to approach the Rangers and he confidently made his presence known.

"What is he Jason?" Boi asked. "A general? Looks like one?"

"No… he's a colonel. See the eagle?" Jason pointed to his chest.

"You seem to know our Rank structure well." The Colonel finally spoke.

"I was in the army a few years." Jason admitted.

"They say you're human under that fancy suit?" The Colonel asked.

"Yes." Jason answered.

"What the hell are you boy's doing on my post?" The Colonel demanded.

"Two reasons. We're trying to establish a dialog with your government."

"And the second?" asked the Colonel.

"You're holding our friends. We want them back." Boi answered.

"You're making demands now?" The Colonel looked on at the Rangers with no apparent fear.

"Colonel, you may have us outnumbered, but I can assure you we have you outgunned." Jason pointed out. "Just ask your Private over there if you don't believe me."

The colonel turned back to the Private then turned again to reface Jason. "So let me get this straight… You want to create a dialog with our leaders in exchange for some people we took in the other day?"

"Yes." Boi said firmly.

The Colonel shook his head. "You know I've done a lot of fighting in my day. Saw some action the Gulf War, even at South America. And if I learned anything from people it's that they don't always mean what they say. So I'm not buying your little peace proposal. I wasn't born yesterday. Something tells me if I turn over these people to you, then you're just going to disappear in the same way you Rangers tend to show up. Then we'll never get the chance to talk to you people again. And if I know my leaders in Washington, they would want me to grill you for hours for answers."

"You will turn over our friends Colonel." Jason demanded, his frustrations starting to grow.

"You're not in a position to demand anything from me son!" The Colonel replied as the soldiers behind him began to raise their weapons and chamber rounds.

"You're being really stupid you know that Colonel?" Jason stated turning his head.

"I got no reason to trust you or your buddy over there. America is under martial law Ranger, I have authority here, not you. And I'll be damned if some punk in a shiny red suit is going to try to intimidate me in my country."

"This is horse shit Jason!" Boi shouted. "I'm tired of this talking! Come on, let's take these assholes down!" Boi sprang forward punching his fist into his other hand, jumping on his toes back and forth ready for a fight.

"Stand down Boi!" Jason called. "Not like this! Listen Colonel, you heard our statement; we want the Johnson family released. You captured them for crossing military lines. We want them released."

"I will not comply to that." The Colonel admitted.

Boi began to whisper to Jason. "We're getting nowhere with this."

"Fuck." Jason said in frustration. "Fine! You win Colonel! You may not be able to hurt us, but I refuse to hurt you. Prisoner exchange!"

"Who would we exchange prisoners with?" The Colonel asked.

Jason paused for a moment. "… Me… Take me in exchange of the Johnson family."


	16. Ch 15 Interrogation

**Sometime Later: Fort Carson, US Army Installation:**

The Red Ranger sat down in a lone empty room tapping his fingers on a cold steel desk. Jason had been taken prisoner by the United States Army without a shot fired or any hesitation on his part. It was not at all against his will, Jason fully understood the imperativeness of his cooperation in the release of Kimberly and her family. Now he found himself handcuffed, drug into an undisclosed interrogation room and now seated waiting…

Jason looked to his left and saw a small a mirror, no doubt he was being watched from the other side like in one of those cop shows, or movies; it didn't bother him at all, in fact it was almost laughable since his Power Ranger visor could simply scan the mirror and like Superman's x-ray vision could see who was on the other side. His visor did just that and saw the Colonel on the other side along with 2 Generals, a Major, a couple of Captains, and what appeared to be a senator of some kind of Government Official.

Jason again turned his head and continued to tap his fingers. The door began to open and a man in a black suit and tie walked in. From the look of him, he appeared to be some kind of agent, maybe FBI, or CIA, Jason thought to himself. The man walked in shut the door behind him and sat down across the table in front of the Red Ranger. He smiled simply and began to speak plainly. "You caused quite the commotion outside, you and your buddy out there." Jason was silent, the man continued. "I'm agent Smith, CIA. It's a pleasure to meet you…" The man extended his hand, the Red Ranger tilt his head slightly and refused to acknowledge the gesture. "Not one to shake hands are you?"

Jason shot back at the agent. "I don't shake hands with liars."

"I'm not lying." The agent answered continuing to smile.

"Yes you are." Jason quickly pointed out. "You've been lying since you came in here."

"Why do you say that?" the man questioned.

Jason placed his hand under his chin and leaned forward on the table. "You're not Agent Smith, that's not your name. You're Agent Keller; and you don't work for the CIA, you work for the NSA. You've been working with the Nation Security Agency for over 10 years now."

The man shot back in astonishment. Not only was Jason fully aware of his lies, he also was completely correct and accurate with his history. "H-how did you know that?"

Jason rubbed the chin portion of his helmet. "Our sensors detect your bio-energy, and our computers can simply hack all your vital digital databases to all your most secure networks. There is nothing you can hide from us Agent Keller."

"What kind of technology does that?" The agent asked.

"I'm not about to tell you Agent Keller. All you really need to know is that you can't lie to me, and you can't hide anything or anyone." Jason pointed at the mirror. "Like the men behind that mirror. "General Granger, General Moreland, Major Richardson, Captains Taylor and Rogers, Senator Diaz of California, and finally Colonel Davis, a man I meet not too long ago who has quite the attitude. I don't like the Colonel very much."

Jason had complete control of the situation as he clearly identified all the men on the other side of the Mirror. The men standing looking into the room began to be shaken as they suddenly began to feel more exposed than the Ranger in the room. Agent Keller looked at the mirror and then back at Jason. "You can see through walls?"

"We Power Rangers can do a lot more than that Agent Keller. And unlike Superman our ability to see through walls is in no way impaired by lead."

"Then you must know by now that we haven't released the Johnson family." Said Keller.

"Yes." Jason answered. "I'm fully aware. But you will release them soon. I know because I can't see President Paul in a hidden adjacent bunker 500 meters from our current location ordering the release of the Johnson family."

"How did you know the President was here?"

Jason shook his head again. "Clearly you haven't been listening to me Agent Keller."

The agent paused a moment completely taken back. At this point he realized he had no advantage in the situation at all. "I have a problem Mister…"

"Red Tyranno Ranger." Jason nodded.

"Mr. Red, Ranger…" Keller addressed. "How am I suppose to take you seriously? You have us at a disadvantage. Cleary you have far superior technology and weapons, our equipment must seem like child's play to you… which make it very difficult to believe you are human, or believe anything you say for that matter."

"I know." Jason agreed. "But at this point I don't care what you believe. I want one thing Agent Keller… the release of the Johnson family from your custody."

"Why are you bent on one family?"

"It's not your concern. Just release them." Jason began to reiterate firmly.

"Two conditions." The agent said.

"I think the Power Rangers have given you enough consideration Agent Keller."

"An audience… ten minutes at the most."

"With who?" Jason asked.

"The President of the United States."

Jason was silence for a moment intrigued by the idea of meeting the president. "Five minutes."

"Agreed."

"And the second condition?" the Red Ranger questioned.

"Your Yellow buddy is still waiting outside the front gate. We'd like him to leave."

"Only after the Johnson family is released from here."

"Done."

**OUTSIDE FORT CARSON: FRONT GATE:**

Boi sat on along the side walk of the roadway leading to the front gate of Fort Carson using his Blade Blaster (Blade Mode) he carve a small happy face on the pavement. He was clearly bored waiting for Jason to return, taking heed of Jason's orders to stand fast and wait for not only his return, but the release of Kimberly and her family. He turned his head looking toward the group of soldiers still standing guard in front of the gate, and then returned to his ominous craving of the ground. Boi let out a small yawn from inside his helmet and shook his head in boredom.

"This sucks." He said to himself twisting the blade blaster in the ground. "You guys as bored as I am?" Boi asked the soldiers. The soldiers did not answer, partly due to fear, and mistrust, but mostly due to the fact that they were ordered not to speak or engage the yellow ranger. Boi shrugged his shoulders and continued to crave with this blade blaster. "Typical."

Suddenly the gates began to open; Boi sat up and looked to see what was going on. As the soldiers began to step aside Kimberly's figure began to be seen, her mother and father behind her. Two soldiers paced them as the Johnson family approached the yellow ranger. Boi heard a voice for his helmet. "Saber Ranger, you there?" Jason said on the radio.

"Saber here. Everything okay in there Red?" Boi asked raising his hand to the side of his helmet in order to respond.

"Yes, I'm fine." Jason replied. "The Johnson family should be nearing your location by now."

"I already see them Jase."

"Good. Alpha should be able to lock on to their position much more easily now. Do not allow Kimberly's family to know who you are. And tell Kimberly nothing either. There will be time for that later." Jason said over his com.

"Understood; Saber Ranger out." Boi acknowledged.

The Johnson family hesitantly walked toward the yellow ranger not understanding what exactly was going on. Kimberly looked strangely at Boi in his Power Ranger suit as if she could recall the look and feel of the yellow warrior in front of her. Suddenly a grey looking teleportation beam appeared next to Boi and a woman dressed in full black ninja attire appeared before them. The girl's suit looked like that of a familiar shinobi, her face covered in the suit. The soldiers and Kim's family looked on in awe as the ninja suited girl appeared. Boi looked into the eyes of the ninja and knew that it was Trini under the mask the ninja wore. Trini simply nodded at Boi letting Boi know that it was her. Boi returned the nod at Trini. "Where did you get those clothes?" Boi asked.

"Command Center. Alpha sent me to ensure the safe teleportation for Kim and here folks." Trini replied. "No names Saber Ranger I know you know who I am." Trini responded.

"Right." Boi agreed while turning his attention back to Kimberly but not before realizing he was taking orders from Trini now.

Kimberly finally began to speak up at the yellow power ranger and the ninja-looking girl in front of her. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story Kimberly." Trini said

"How do you know my name?" Kimberly asked.

"There will be time enough for that later." Boi answered.

"Who are you?" Kimberly's father asked.

"Boy if I had a nickel for every time I heard that today." Boi stated again raising his hand to the side of his helmet. "Alpha, this is Saber Ranger. Three ready for teleportation."

"Three?" Kimberly questioned. "But there are five of us?"

Trini turned to Kimberly. "Your parents aren't coming." She said bluntly.

"What?!" both Mr. and Mrs. Johnson said in confusion and slight fear and worry.

"Where are you taking my daughter?" Mr. Johnson demanded.

Boi did not answer instead he grabbed onto Kimberly's arm and placed his free hand on his belt next to his morpher. In an instant three beams of light flashed around them, one grey, one yellow, and one pink. The teleportation began an within a blink of an eye they were gone leaving Mr. and Mrs. Johnson alone.


	17. Ch 16 Kimberly Joins

**At the Command Center:**

Boi, Trini and Kim all began to land and manifest from their teleportation ride. Kimberly began to feel dizzy form the event and nearly vomited from the experience. She nearly collapsed in front of Trini, but Boi's quick feet caught Kimberly just in time to prevent that. "Whoa… be careful there girl." Boi smiled inside his helmet.

"She looks a little sick." Trini stated.

Alpha and Zordon suddenly made their presence known and Zordon came to Kimberly and began to extend his hand helping her to her feet. "Hello there Kimberly" Kimberly slowly took his hand and Zordon aided her to her feet again. " I am Zordon of Eltar. Welcome to the Command Center."

Kimberly slowly began to spin herself around taking in all the electronics and systems around her, marveling at the high amount of technology on display and the wonder of the command center. To Kimberly the command center was something like out of a Science Fiction movie, the cyber armored Power Ranger, the Ninja dress girl, the talking Robot, and man with blue skin, all of it was like a dream. "Am I… on another planet? I must be… What do you call this wonderful new land?" she smiled.

Boi looked at Kimberly condescendingly with a smirk. "California… Wow Zordon maybe Trini was right about this one."

"Trini?" Kimberly asked looking at the girl in a shinobi suit.

"Way to keep your mouth shut Boi." Trini said shaking her head in her ninja suit.

Trini hesitated for a moment, then began to pull of her mask revealing herself to Kimberly. At first Trini felt embarrassed to know that Kimberly was something she longed to be, but that feeling quickly disappeared when Trini back to notice the look on Kimberly's face.

"Oh Gosh! TRINI!" Kimberly exclaimed hugging Trini. "Wow! Wow! I'm so glad to see you. I was so scared in side that place, to know that you helped saved me is so amazing!"

Trini gave a confused expression as she hesitatingly hugged back. "Um… you're welcome?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kimberly continued to smile hugging Trini tighter before finally letting her go.

"I'm Alpha V" Alpha exclaimed.

"Pleasure to meet you Alpha." Kimberly smiled shaking the Robot's hand. "And you are?" Kimberly asked looking at the yellow ranger.

"Boi." Boi said plainly.

"You're that boy Jason and Trini were looking for. I guess they found you huh?" Kimberly joked. "Which reminds me… where am I?"

Trini began to interject placing her hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "You're in the Command Center; it's the central hub of all Power Ranger activities on the planet." Trini explained.

"Are you a Power Ranger too?" Kimberly asked.

Trini gave a slight pause. "No… I wasn't chosen to be a power ranger."

"Oh…" Kimberly quickly changed the subject. "Why did you guys bring me here?"

Trini began to place both hands on Kimberly's shoulder and took in a deep breath realizing that she was going to be the first to her, a person Trini herself did not like or agree with, she was a power ranger. "Kimberly, I don't know how to tell you this, in fact you're the last person in the world I want to say this too… but you've been chosen."

"Chosen? Chosen for what?"

"You're going to be a power ranger." Trini finally uttered. "There… I said it."

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Boi smiled wanting to chuckle knowing how Trini felt about the idea of Kimberly as a Ranger.

Trini turned to Boi and pointed her finger at him. "Don't you even start Boi."

"So… I'm going to be a Power Ranger? Which one?" Kimberly asked.

"Pink." Trini again hesitated.

"I knew it…" Kimberly smiled greatfully.

"You must have many questions Kimberly." Zordon stated.

Kimberly simply smiled and shook her head. "Actually Zordon… something about all this, just seems right, even familiar. I know it sounds strange but… I think I've been here before. Silly huh?"

"Not at all…" Trini said with some disappointment in her voice.

**Back at Fort Carson, US Army Installation: **

Again Jason found himself alone with only his thoughts to keep him company, but this time he did not have to wait long as the door to the interrogation room once again opened. Unlike Jason's first encounter with Agent Keller two tall armed soldiers enter the room looking something like special forces from what Jason could tell. This gave Jason a little bit of hesitation, but knowing these men were as much of a threat to Jason as a fly, made any emotion of worry disappear. "Who are you clowns suppose to be?"

"My protection." Said President Paul as he stepped into the room.

Jason quickly rose to his feet which made the soldiers automatically raise their weapons and train them on Jason. President Paul waved his hand to the special forces letting them know it was alright. Jason slowly began to step forward and extended his hand. The Red Ranger towered over the President standing seven feet tall in his cyber armor. The reality and irony was that President Paul would have been taller than Jason had Jason not been morphed as Jason only stood 5-8in once he powered down. President Paul grabbed onto Jason's hand and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. President." Jason said sternly.

"Thank you, but I can assure you the pleasure in mine Mr. Red Ranger. I had never expected to meet anyone or anything like you when I became President." President Paul looked at the Ranger from head to toe and admired his look. "You're an impressive piece of work. That suit you wear, it looks like foam patting with plastic and spandex, but I've seen what it can do. You're a walking tank with the agility of Spiderman, and the fighting skill of an ancient samurai, heck son, you're the closest thing this world has ever had to a super hero."

"I never saw myself as a super hero, but I suppose that makes sense given the circumstances." The Red Ranger replied.

Instead of taking their seats, Jason and the President simply stood in front of each other talking as if they were a coach and football player. "So I suppose I'm correct in my assumptions then, aren't I? You're here to help us."

"Not just you or this country Mr. President, the world."

"You really human in there?" The President asked.

"Yes." Jason Nodded firmly. "I'm an American like you. The yellow ranger you saw outside, he's Japanese. The Power Rangers are from all over the world."

"There's more than two of you?" He asked.

"Five… well, there will be five." Jason stated.

"And those giant robots you used last night?"

"We call them Zords. They are powerful weapons used to destroy the horde invading our world."

"Can I be honest with you Red Ranger?" The President remarked finally taking his seat. Jason began to do the same, but instead of taking the chair at the far end of the table he took the nearest seat closest to President Paul.

"Yes." Jason replied sitting down.

"We're scared. I'm the leader of the free world and the Commander-n-Chief of the most powerful military on the planet, and we are just plain terrified." President Paul admitted.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Aliens are invading the world son. We don't stand a prayer of a chance. The Pentagon is projecting if Zedd returns in full force that we'll last a day maybe two before we will have to use our nuclear weapons."

"Would it give you any comfort that I and the other Rangers are working hard for this planet so that will not be necessary?" Jason stated in reassurance.

"There are five of you. Zedd has an army able to engage the entire planet." President Paul stated with little optimism.

"I know, but we have a Morphing Shield. With it we hope to block Zedd's next invasion. We'll bottle neck him here in Angel Grove." The Red Ranger explained gesturing and pointing down at the table.

"A shield?" The President questioned.

"Yes. But I have to admit to you Mr. President you and your generals and staff have no idea what you are really up against."

"I must tell you Ranger… I can't stop praying. I'm so worried."

"That's a good quality." Jason remarked. "It's good to pray at times like these."

"Religious man? You pray?" President Paul asked

"Yes. Every night." Jason nodded.

"You're fighting aliens son, flying saucers over the churches of the world and still you have faith?"

Jason smiled in his helmet. "What if I told you that you have the wrong idea about these aliens? You don't understand evil when you see it. Mr. President these things are not alien… not in the strictest sense of the word at least. We're up against demons. If anything, your faith should grow stronger."

"These things are demons?" The President questioned in great confusion and shock.

"Technology is simply a tool, a weapon. Do you not think that devils and men alike could not use such things? You were unable to trace any samples of those crashed ships we destroyed or that giant thing we took out in the city last night. Do you know why? Once a demon is destroyed they evaporate into dust. Nothing remains." The Red Ranger began to stand up, brushing himself off. "Well…"

"You're leaving?" The President asked

"Yes… our five minutes is up." Jason shrugged.

"So you are on our side then?"

"Like I said Mr. President… we're fighting for everyone of this planet." The Red Ranger nodded placing his hand to his helmet. "Alpha one ready for teleportation."

"Teleportation? You had the ability to escape at any time didn't you?" The President realized.

"Yes. But I gave you my word we would speak. And we have. Good bye Mr. President." Jason placed both hands on his morpher, a bolt of red energy engulfed his body and he was gone.


	18. Ch 17 Alone in the woods?

**Zedd's Palace Lunar Surface:**

"You fucking insolent credent!" Zedd yelled choking Ivan Ooze with his bare hand lifting him up several feet in the air holding him up like a rag doll. Ooze fought for air as Zedd clutched his hand even tighter around the neck of Ivan. "You moron! Filth." Holding Ivan in the air was an easy task for Zedd, as his strength was many times that of a normal man. Zedd was not one for mercy or patients his tyrannical rule known for his cruelty throughout the universe.

Rita and Golddar stood on the side lines watching on as Zedd punished his would be servant. Ivan gripped onto Zedd's own hands trying to free himself from his master's grip but it was no use. Not long after Ooze's engagement with the Red Ranger and the destruction of Dora-Titan, the news of Ivan's excursion into Earth reached the ears of Zedd himself. Zedd wanted to attack Earth all at once full scale invasion, but Ivan behind his back had launched a small raid on the planet without first asking permission of Zedd to do so, that did not sit well with Zedd.

"Master… I… I" Ivan struggled to speak.

"Shut up you sickly tiny old creature!" Zedd shouted as he threw Ivan Ooze straight across the room slamming Ivan against the nearest wall. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"There is no reason." Rita said as he walked up to Ivan and squatted her slender body near him. Bandora Rita Repulssa instead of her scandaless lingerie wear now wore her normal attire, a black tightly worn outfit, with two small cone-shaped breast plates covering her chest(not nearly the size of her MMPR counterpart's cone bra). Her makeup made her look very pale, black eyebrows and crystal white teeth resembled something like an evil yet beautiful step mother queen in a fairytale of sorts. Finally Rita carried a large wand with a circular top holding a large ruby in its center. Rita began to grip Ivan's chin and rubbed his cheek mocking the comfort a mother might give to a wounded child. "I say you kill him now dear husband, before he decides to make more of a nescience of himself."

"Spare him nothing; allow me to cut off his head." Golddar mocked drawing his sword.

Zedd waved his hand. "Death would be to quick in that manner. We shall torture him until he dies from it."

"No my Lord!" Ivan pleaded. "Let me explain my actions."

"What?" Rita looked at him skeptically. "That you stole a pack of Puddies, attacked Earth with the Dora-Titan and had it subsequently destroyed? Spare us your logic!"

"Yes… yes my emperor it is true, I did attack Earth without your consent, but I did so for a very valid reason…" Ooze held up both his hand desperately trying to calm his master who was ready to kill him.

Zedd drew his staff and used it to point at Ivan. "Speak quickly!"

"My… my informants… on Earth. They said that a new Power Ranger was located. The yellow ranger. I had to verify these claims. I had to know for sure so that I may tell you this news in person my great evil ruler. And they were true oh mighty Zedd, now there are two rangers strong. Maybe even a third." Ivan kneeled clutching his hands together in a begging manner hoping those words would not be his last.

Zedd turn away from Ivan and pondered. "Two rangers…"

Rita walked to Zedd's side and bowed her head to him in a submissive state. "My Lord… if these claims are true… there will only be more rangers to come. Send me to Earth, I will deal with the Rangers."

Zedd chuckled. "Ha, ha. Rita, you are far too important to deal with something one of my henchmen can handle. IVAN!" Zedd called.

"Yes my Lord?" Ooze said slowly getting up.

"Take what you need of my puddies and choose a monster. Finish the Rangers off! Kill them and redeem yourself."

"Yes Lord Zedd… It shall be done."

**Command Center Angel Grove:**

Jason landed in the center of the command center, red energy dissipating from him as his teleportation sequence came to an end. He walked forward toward Boi, Trini, and Kimberly still in Ranger form then grabbing his belt buckle he began to power down. Kimberly was quick to smile realizing that Jason was in fact the Red Ranger as she had envisioned before. "Hey Kim." Jason said wearing a smile.

"Hey Jase…" Kimberly replied twisting her hair between two fingers. "So it's true then huh? You're the Red Ranger… I knew it."

"Yea I guess so." He said returning the smile.

Kimberly ran to him jumped up hugging him and kissing his cheek to his surprise. Trini shot an angry look at Kimberly but still reframed from saying anything as Jason struggled to regain his footing while being hugged by Kimberly. He gently patted her back and pulled away from her. "Happy to see me?" he said with some confusion.

"Happy to know that it was you and Trini who saved me," Kimberly beamed.

"Of course let's all thank Jason and Trini … mean while I never lifted a finger right?" Boi said crossing his arms.

Kimberly again smiled and kissed Boi on his cheek as well. "Of course you helped Boi. All you guys did!"

Surprised at the kiss, Boi smiled and rubbed the side of his cheek. "Wow… I mean… sure, it was nothing."

"Have you received your morpher?" Jason asked her.

Kimberly saluted as she answered. "Pink Ranger ready for duty!"

"Great." Jason nodded returning her salute.

"Welcome back Jason. I trust your dialog with the military went well." Zordon approached.

"Well enough indeed Zordon. I spoke to the President." Jason smiled.

Boi smirked to himself, and Kimberly began to jump with excitement. "Wow really!"

"How did it go?" Boi asked.

"It looks like they should be off our backs for the time being. I think they are beginning to realize that it should be the power rangers engaging Lord Zedd not them. Enough soldiers have died." Came Jason's response.

"We have news." Boi stated turning around and pointing to the viewing globe.

"What is it?" Jason asked. It was then that Jason met eyes with Trini who was giving him a look of depression. Jason immediately went to her ignoring the viewing globe, and began to rub the sides of her arms as if to keep her warm, though the only cold she felt was the idea of not being a power ranger. "Are you okay?"

Trini brushed him off her. "I'll be alright… viewing globe." Trini pointed.

Jason nodded to her and kissed her cheek reassuring her. "We'll talk about this later okay?"

Trini responded with a nod and again gestured to the viewing globe. Jason faced the globe and saw an image of two people he was very familiar with. "William and Zach? Why are you showing me them?" Before Jason finished making his statement be had already realized the answer. "It's them isn't it?"

"Yes." Trini nodded. "They're the blue and black rangers."

"How did we located them so quickly?" questioned Jason. "Not that I'm complaining."

"The more rangers we discover, the easier it makes the process of finding them." Spoke Alpha.

Again Jason faced the viewing globe. "So… the last two rangers have been revealed. What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Two teams." Trini interrupted. "Two of us go for Billy, the other two for Zach."

Jason saw the logic and nodded with Trini. "She's right. Boi… you and Kimberly take Zach. Me and Trini will go for William."

"Sure I guess… but why do we have to take this Zach guy, why not this William or Billy as you call him guy?" Boi asked.

"You guys are Zach's peers as we are peers to Billy. It will make it easier for them to understand coming from people their own age." Answered Jason.

"Oh what about Trini; do you think she should go Jason? I mean Trini has no powers." Kimberly spoke giving a very concerned look. "I don't want you to get hurt Trini…"

Trini shot Kimberly an upset look; though before she could respond Jason expressed a look of skepticism toward Kimberly and answered her. "She'll be fine Kim…"

"Oh… okay." Kimberly said quietly realizing she had somehow offended Jason and Trini.

"Alpha… can you teleport us to their locations?" Jason asked.

"Yes… but with all the tachyons in space time it's been hard to get proper readings. That's why we had so much trouble locking on to Kimberly." Alpha began to pause. "Have any of you experienced time relapse when you teleport? Does it feel longer when you teleport then the actual amount of time that has gone by?

"Yea… I know I have." Jason admitted. "I mean I know only a second or two has gone by, but it feels like I've been in teleport mode for much longer than that."

"No shit… that's why it feels like minutes when I'm telling porting even though it's instantaneous." Boi stated.

"It felt instant to me when I was teleported." Kimberly said shrugged her shoulders.

"It is likely that the when in space time during teleportation your experiences in feeling time might change. For some of you it may feel like minutes or even hours when in reality it's only been a few seconds." Alpha elaborated.

"It feels like hours for me." Jason stated "When I teleport… it feels like I'm dreaming for hours, even days."

Kimberly turned to Trini. "How long does it feel for you Trini?" Kimberly asked.

Trini turned to her and in a very sobering voice stated. "Years."

Everyone's mouth dropped shocked at Trini's answer. "Did you say years?" Boi said awestruck.

"Yea… Like 3 or 4 years… but you can't remember that much when you arrive." Trini shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry it feels so long Trini…." Alpha said shaking his head. "I'll try to fix the teleportation field to reject more tachyons."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be okay." Trini nudged. "It feels like a dream the whole time."

"You're a tough girl Trini." Kimberly stated patting Trini's back.

Trini quickly pushed Kimberly's hand away. "Stop it." She answered not wanting to be pitied.

Jason walked up to Trini and held her hand. "Hey… relax." Jason stated firmly.

Trini turned to Alpha. "Alpha just start the teleportation. Let's get this year of drifting over with already."

"Trini…" Jason began to say.

"Save it Jason. Alpha let's go." Trini urged.

"Right… beginning teleportation."

All the rangers began to form a circle as the energy from teleporting began. Lights of energy filled the command center and immediately disappeared again.

**Outside Angel Grove: Forest Area, Angel Grove Lake:**

Two beams of red and grey energy began to land revealing Jason and Trini after the dissipation of the beams themselves. Jason brushed himself off and looked to Trini who was still silent.

"Hey…" Jason stated

"Hey…" Trini quietly replied.

"Do you want to tell me what that was really all about back there?" He asked.

Trini waved her hand to him not wanting to answer.

"Trini…"

Again nothing came from her.

"Trini…" He began to move closer to her pulling her by her hips facing her. "Come on… Don't be like this. Don't shut down on me."

Trini shut her eyes and began to rest her head on his chest. Jason embraced her kissing her cheeks as she hugged him. He gently wrapped his arms around her letting her rest upon his chest. "I'm sorry Trini… I'm sorry." Jason felt the wet warm drops of tears pressing against his chest. He realized now that Trini was crying on him, yet he still had no idea what was bothering her. "It will be okay Trini…"

Trini slowly began to look up at him. "No it won't. I have no more family Jason. No family… no powers like you… like Kim… I still can't believe she was picked. Where is the logic in that? I can't stand anymore of this… and I miss my mother so very much! I saw her die Jason… I saw it."

Trini continued to cry more, her pain magnifying with every moment. Jason began to eye around realizing where they were, just outside of Billy's cabin. Jason embraced Trini more feeling his heart beginning to pound along hers. In his mind he wanted to make Trini feel better, he wanted her to be free of all the pain, but it wasn't enough to want it, because in his heart he knew that was something he could not do for her.

Jason lifted her face up by her chin and rubbed the tears from her face. "Trini… I wish I could fix this… but I can't. We are stuck in this universe, in this timeline, for better or worse."

"I know…" Trini sighed. "I'm not mad at you Jason… I'm not even mad at Kimberly… I just can't stop feeling so bad for myself."

"What do you want me to do?" Jason asked her sadly. "I hurts me to know you're so sad."

Trini rested on his chest again. "Just hold me Jason… hold me."

Jason began to pull her close and kissed her cheeks repeatedly. He felt her pain and wanted so bad to lift it. Gently he whispered in her ear. "I love you Trini. I love you." Trini looked up again and meet Jason's eyes. She didn't say anything, as if she couldn't say it through all her pain, but she wanted to. She wanted to tell him how she felt.

"Jason… I… I"

"It's okay…" He stopped her. "I know you do Trini. You don't have to say it."

"But I want to say it." She pleaded. "Jason I love…" before Trini had a chance to finish Jason leaned in and kissed her lips softly, enveloping her emotions and his in a blissful moment of passion. His lips pressing against hers gently, tenderly kissing; though such moments never seemed to last.

"Jason… Trini?" Billy said walking outside his cabin looking at them holding a pile of wood clutched in his arms. "Is that you?"

For a moment they ignored him, delicately pecking each other's lips and cheeks. Finally Jason broke their silence. "One moment of uninterrupted love is all I want. Just one God…" he said shaking his head looking up then facing Billy at the steps of his cabin. "Yes Billy… It's us."

"I thought you guys were dead…" Billy said with some happiness in knowing they were still alive.

"No Billy, we're not dead…" Jason replied.

"We just feel a little dead inside…" Trini whispered again resting on his chest.

**Author: Sorry for the long delay. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **


	19. Ch-18 Zach and Billy

**Angel Grove Lake: Inside Billy's House**

Trini and Jason both began to walk into Billy's cabin brushing themselves off from the cold air outside in the November season. In a week or so it would be Thanks Giving, but the world had very little to be thankful for this year. Zedd's invasion had crippled the Earth, and only the Power Rangers stood in the way of Zedd and total domination. All this Jason and Trini knew, but Billy was soon to discover his role in it all.

Billy's cabin had a complete wooden country them to it, his living room couches were brown leather, his curtains and windows draped in red, and autumn colors matching the wooden oak floors. Billy was by far the most wealthy of any of the Rangers, his criminal activities saw to that, but what really made his cabin set apart were the wolf statues and ironically enough the triceratops miniatures over his entertainment center. Jason caught a quick glimpse of the statutes and miniatures, all of that seemed very familiar and reinforced the idea of Billy being the Blue Tricera Ranger.

"Welcome to my cabin guys. Make yourselves at home." Billy stated carrying the fire wood in his hands to the fireplace. "So what do you guys think of the place? Not a bad way to spend the war between the aliens and us huh?"

Jason and Trini looked to each other as Trini gave an expression of silent sorrow as she was still recovering from the cry she had earlier. "It's nice Billy." Jason finally said. "The place seems like you kept it up. I'm just sorry we didn't make it earlier."

Billy nodded and placed his hands on his hips gesturing to the couch. "Well I thought you guys had bit the big one you know? When Trini said you were gone I figured the Aliens killed you, then the next thing I know Trini races after you… after that, well I've been pretty much alone here this whole time. I didn't hear from you guys in several days, assumed you guys never made it out of the AG alive, I thought you were both dead." (AG= Angel Grove)

"My mother died." Trini said in a whisper, Jason took that moment to kiss Trini's cheek holding her close to him comforting her.

"I'm sorry." Billy paused. "Hey if it means anything I never knew who my mother was in the first place." Billy looked at Trini and realized his statement had no real effect in her. "Listen… you guys can stay as long as you want here. I have plenty of food; enough to last for months even, and the aliens don't know where we are. We're totally safe."

"Thanks for the offer Billy, but were not running or hiding from the aliens." Said Jason.

"Whoa, whoa! You're not thinking of leaving are you? Fighting them? That's out of the question man. You can't fight these things, their dangerous! Scientifically speaking the less advance species is always wiped out in conflict."

"We've been fighting them since they arrived Billy." Trini answered.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" questioned Billy.

Jason gripped his fists nodded toward Billy. "William… I'm a Power Ranger."

Billy looked at Trini and then at Jason before he burst out in a huge spontaneous laugh. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Really? Come on Jase, that's really stupid… a Power Ranger? Those costume wearing bozos on the news everyone keeps talking about? Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"That is not funny!" Trini said with firm anger.

"Right… Right…" Billy continued to laugh.

"Billy this is serious. We need your help." Trini insisted.

"Sure… whatever… Ha, ha, ha."

Jason had enough of Billy's denial and quickly reached for his morpher. "It's Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurs!" Blasts of Red energy emitted from Jason and his transformation into a Ranger was complete in a span of a second. The waves of instant red energy blew papers from Billy's tables, knocked over ordainments, pictures, decorations and figures, and even lit the fireplace a blaze.

Billy fell back onto the floor and marveled at the sight of Jason in his Power Ranger suit. He shook his head in doubt and amazement not wanting to accept what his eyes were seeing, for before him was the Red Tyranno Ranger. "Oh my God…"

Trini crossed her arms and stared down at Billy. "Well… do you believe now?" she said with condescension in her voice.

"I- uh… I …"

Trini stormed over to where Billy was still sitting on the floor and pulled Billy's hand from him, placing the Blue Power Morpher in his palm. Instantly it began to glow with an incredible blue hue of light as Billy began to clutch it. He gazed at the golden coin in the center and saw the figure of a Triceratops, seeing this Billy looked over to the now tumbled over figures of dozens of triceratops models, statues, and toys. He began to realize why he had such obsessions with that particular dinosaur.

"Do you remember anything Billy?" Jason asked.

"No…" William answered. "But… I understand somehow. I understand… my destiny. I can't explain it… but I understand completely what I am suppose to do."

"Good." Trini stated. "Because we're already late enough as it is."

Jason reached to the side of his helmet. "Alpha…"

The familiar voice of the electronic robot filled the room. "Yes Red Ranger."

"Blue Tricera Ranger's identity confirmed. Three ready for teleportation." Jason stated.

"Teleportation?" Billy asked in a somewhat frightened manner.

"Right Jason. Teleportation sequence initiated. Meet you back in the command center." Alpha answered.

"Will do." Jason said as his body began to glow red.

Trini and Billy emitted grey and blue energy along with Jason. Their bodies became absorbed with energy and they disappeared leaving the empty cabin behind.

**Outside the house of Zachary Taylor:**

The flash of pink and yellow energy appeared seemingly from out of nowhere, but it was in reality the emitted energy of the teleportation of Boi and Kimberly as they phased out and reentered reality. The yellow and pink energy quickly dissipated revealing them. At that moment a small group of people who witnessed the event saw the incoming energy and subsequent disbursal that they immediately began to dispense from the area in fear.

"Alien attack!" a man yelled fleeing from the sense.

Boi shook his head as he landed and looked at the scared fleeing people. "Awe come on? Do we look like aliens? Morons!" He called out waving his hands in the air. "We're not even transformed as Power Rangers this time! How can you people be so stupid?!"

"That isn't very nice to say Boi." Kimberly said looking a little upset at him.

"Easy for you to say. I've been called an alien several times already, and each time it gets more and more offensive me." Boi answered giving Kimberly an equally upset look.

"Let's just get to the task at hand okay?"

"Sure." Said Boi. "According to Zordon, Zachary Taylor's house is up ahead."

"I see it." Kimberly stated as they both began to walk casually toward Zach's home not minding the dozen or so fleeing citizens running for the hills from their presence. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Boi asked.

"Well you know how Trini is suppose to be the yellow ranger and not you? Why do you think you were chosen to be the yellow ranger and not her?"

"Wow that wasn't at all insulting." Boi stated sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Jason says she was the true chosen yellow ranger and not you. I mean in the original time line. Why is that? Why the change? If all the other power rangers are the same, why are you different?"

Boi stopped in his tracks and looked at Kimberly with a very upset look. "You think I'm not good enough to be the Saber Ranger?"

"No… it's not that." Kimberly said raising her hands trying not to seem offensive.

"Look…" Boi began to point at Kimberly like a parent might sculled a child. "I don't know what you're feelings are," he said making quotations with his fingers as he spoke. "but I know I'm supposed to be the yellow saber ranger. I know it. The energy feels very familiar to me. When I ride my Zord it's like I'm with an old friend. When I think of the name Boi I think…" Suddenly Boi jumped in the air flipping and landing in front of Zachary's house making several Kung Fu gestures and stances with his fists. "HA! I am the Yellow Tiger Ranger… BOI!" Finishing he placed his hands on his hips. "See what I mean."

"Ah…" Kimberly nodded. "But there's one small problem with your whole story Boi."

"What's that?" Boi asked still holding his hands on his hips in confidence.

"You're not the Yellow Tiger Ranger. You're the Yellow Saber Ranger." Kimberly said crossing her arms raising an eyebrow.

"What…" Boi paused and thought for a moment. "But… I remember… I remember saying that. Tiger Ranger… I remember…"

"Sure… whatever." Kimberly stated sarcastically.

"No serious Kimberly I said that! I can remember!" Boi insisted.

"Look." Kimberly paused. "Trini and Jason both remember Trini being the yellow ranger. Even I have some intuition about Trini being the yellow ranger too. You couldn't have been the yellow ranger in the real timeline. I'm sure of it."

Boi shrugged confident in his original statement. "Well maybe we were both the Yellow Ranger? Maybe I was the yellow ranger in another alternate universe; you know a universe where all the power rangers spoke Japanese and not just me?"

"What? Now I know you're crazy." Kimberly said with a smile.

"Whatever, let's just knock on this door and get this Ranger introduction over with." Boi said as he turned to face the front door with Kimberly. She reached up and began to knock at the door; it was not very long before they received an answer.

Zach opened his front door wearing all black attire wondering who it could be, though in reality he was already well aware who it was. "Can I help you?" He said looking at Boi and Kimberly.

"Hi… I'm Kimberly Jo Johnson, and this is Boi Haiachi. We're looking for a Zachary Taylor?"

"You found him."

"Yes well…" Kimberly tried to gather her thoughts. "This might sound a little weird but… You're the Black Power Ranger."

Zachary shrugged his shoulders at the statement. "Why because I'm black?"

"What?" Boi questioned.

"Am I the black ranger because I just so happen to be a black guy?"

"Um…" Kimberly paused with a silly and innocent face. "…no…"

"I'm just messing with you two." Zach finally smiled. "Been wondering when you guys would get here. So are we going to teleport to the command center now?"

"You remember?" Kimberly asked.

"Only recently. When those demons started to show up, I began have crazy dreams about being an armored Black warrior, when I saw the first images of the Power Rangers on the news, I realized I wasn't crazy."

"Right…" Boi stared with a questionable look.

"Look… we have three weeks until Zedd returns. I suggest we get moving now. There's no more time to lose." Zach stated firmly.

Boi turned to Kimberly. "No wonder Jason sent us to get this guy. This was way too easy."

**Author: Hope you guys enjoyed the super sentai reference. Anyway, things are about to really heat up!**


	20. Ch-19 It's Morphin Time

**Lunar Surface: Zedd's Palace:**

Ivan Ooze continued down the row of cyber puddies inspecting them sizing up their weapons and equipment. Following him close behind was Golddar who clutched his sword secretly plotting with his hidden master. Ooze was not a fool; his show of cowardliness was closely choreographed to Zedd to display humility and humbleness but in reality Ivan was plotting, gathering soldiers and warriors to his side. "These puddies will not fare well against the rangers for long, even if Zedd himself gives me a hundred of these warriors they will all be destroyed by the Rangers relatively quickly Golddar."

Golddar nodded and agreed. "Yes. I concur with you Ooze. Zedd is a fool. He does not take the Ranger threat seriously. In fact, he does not take us as a threat seriously either. If he did, we would both be dead."

"You put on quite a show back there Golddar, claiming for the honor of killing me. Almost had me convinced you wanted me dead." Ivan commented.

"You know I am loyal to you Ooze. I have awaited for someone to over through Zedd since the death of my brothers Baboo and Squat nearly 10,000 years ago. Soon we will destroy the Power Rangers, and then Zedd." Golddar admitted reassuring Ooze of his loyalty.

"Indeed." Ooze added.

"Is it safe to speak Master Ivan?" Golddar asked

"You mean in front of these cyber puddies? Of course, they are loyal to me. Our army within Zedd's army goes daily. The longer Zedd procrastinates, the more of his legions join our fold." Ivan said as he patted one of the Puddies on his chest.

"Then why do we take these puddies into battle knowing the Rangers will crush them?" Golddar asked

"What makes you think I am taking these Cyber Puddies with me? I have already gathered over 100 Puddies loyal to Zedd to come with me. We will allow the Rangers to destroy those Cyber Puddies all the while; Puddies loyal to us will remain here. Our numbers will grow while Zedd's soldier will dwindle." Smiled Ooze

"Clever Master Ivan." Golddar complemented. "As for the Monsters you will take into battle?"

"The Dora-Bore and Dark Knight. Both are fiercely loyal to Zedd and I cannot allow Zedd to command more generals then me. With every monster the Rangers destroy, two more will join our secret coup… it will be perfect. And then, when both the Power Rangers and Zedd are at their weakest… we will strike and I will rule!"

"Yes… long live the King of Ooze!" Golddar nodded raising his sword to Ivan.

**Command Center: Outside Angel Grove:**

Billy, Boi, Zach, Kimberly, Jason and Trini formed a semi-circle all facing Zordon who sat inside his Time Warp projecting a large bulbous head of himself as a holo-gram inside his warp. The Rangers stood silent listening to Zordon speak, all but Trini now had power coins, and the five rangers had finally been united. Alpha carried with him a scanning device which emitting a blue light over its chosen target. He paced down the line of Power Rangers scanning all their bio-signatures downloading all information into the command centers data-banks.

The Rangers listened on intensely as Zordon spoke adhering to his every word. "I know what has been told to you all is something very strange, and hard to take in, only a week ago you all had normal productive lives, but now is the time to set out of what you thought you knew, and enter a much deeper world. You are now Power Rangers, the fate of not only your world, but the entire galaxy rests in your hands. It is not something easily understood, especially for the younger members of your team, but you must come together now. I know your ages vary, Kimberly you are 15, the youngest, while Billy you are 29 nearly twice her age, this will prove to be quite difficult for you all to connect, but as you grow together, so too will your bounds with one another. The Power Rangers are a team. No one ranger is more important than the other… understood?"

Jason began to step forward. "I think I speak for all of us Zordon when I say, that we all agree in what you say. Together we are a team."

Zordon nodded his large floating head. "And every team needs its' leader. The time has come Power Rangers to select your leader."

"Leader?" Billy asked

"Yes, one Power Ranger must lead the team." Alpha explained. "You must select a candidate and vote on who you want to lead you all."

"How about Billy?" Kimberly suggested. "He is the oldest of the group. Makes sense you know? With age comes wisdom."

"I've never been much for leading." Billy admitted.

Trini stepped forward. "I know, I'm not a Ranger… but I can only see one person leading this team." She turned to the Red Ranger. "Jason."

"Me?" Jason questioned.

"Yes." Trini nodded. "You are the only real choice.

"I must agree with Trini." Boi said crossing his arms. "It was Jason's plan that sprang Kimberly from that army base. Jason has the most experience fighting Zedd's forces. And he also has residual memories which can only aid us in the future."

"You do command the most powerful Zord." Zach admitted. "And I have always followed you in the past. I see no reason to change that now."

"Well…" Jason began to look up at Zordon. "Shall we vote?"

"Yes." Said Zordon.

"For Billy?" Alpha asked, to which Kimberly and Billy raised their hands, though Billy seemed hesitant to do so not really wanting to lead, but also not wanting to look foolish in the idea of not voting for himself.

"And Jason?" Zordon asked as Jason, Trini, Zach, and Boi raised their hands. "Jason step forward." Jason did as he was asked and began to come toward the center of the command center. "Do you except the responsibilities as the leader of the Power Rangers?"

Jason turned and faced all the other rangers, then caught Trini's eye. "Wait…" he stated. "Zordon… I have one condition if I am to be the leader of the Power Rangers."

"Name it Red Tyranno Ranger." Zordon stated.

"I want the honor of naming my own second in command." Jason said nodding to Zordon.

"Reasonable. Yes, granted."

"Then I do except the responsibility as leader of the Power Rangers." Jason vowed nodding his head to Zordon.

"Then it is settled. Jason you are now the Red Tyranno Ranger, Leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." Zordon proclaimed. All the other Rangers began to pat Jason on his back, shaking his hand, and congratulating him.

"Congrats Jason." Billy said as he shook his hand.

"No hard feelings?" Jason asked.

"Nah, I never wanted to win. I just didn't want to look like an idiot not voting for myself." Billy began to smile.

"Well done." Boi stated

"Likewise Boi."

"Don't fuck this up." Zach said patting Jason's back.

"I'll try not to."

"I know you'll do great." Kimberly smiled.

"Thanks Kim." Jason replied.

Trini began to rub Jason's shoulders from behind. "Remember… you can do this. Focus your mind as well as your body Jason."

"Thanks Trini." Jason began to smile.

"Who is it then?" Boi asked.

"You mean my second in command?" Jason asked.

"Yea, we all kinda want to know." Zach admitted.

"There's only one person I want to help me lead this team."Jason stated as he turned around facing her. "Trini."

"Me?" Trini questioned not believing her ears.

"What?!" "What?!" "Huh?" "Really?" the other four rangers all stated simultaneously.

"That's not possible; Trini's not a power ranger. He can't do that, can he Zordon?" Boi asked.

"Yea , no offense Trini, but even you have to admit it is kinda weird." Zach agreed

"Now I actually feel a little jipped." Billy agreed

"I guess I'm okay with it." Kimberly stated looking over at Trini.

"I've made my decision guys. And I stand by my choice." Jason said firmly. "I'm not trying to be dictorial, but you all chose me to lead, if you have any faith in me, than have faith in my decision to make Trini second in command. She's smart, cunning, understands like I do about Zedd and Rita, and is the only other one of us to have actual memories of the true timeline. She may not be able to fight with us in battle, but she has other advantages outside of combat. We all listen to Zordon, and he's not a ranger, you have no problem taking orders from Big Z, why not from a fellow human? Trini will make a good second in command. I know she will."

"I do like the idea of a girl in authority." Kimberly admitted.

"This is a little unorthodox Jason…" Zordon said. "But you seem to have a talent for unorthodox. I will grant you this. Trini…" Zordon turned to her.

"Yes." She said firmly

"You are hereby the chosen to be the Power Rangers' liaison and second in command. Welcome to the power rangers." proclaimed Zordon

"Thank you Zordon. I won't let you down." Trini nodded.

"Well, we got a computer hacker, a Japanese exchange student, the French princess of Café Paris, an ex-military Kung Fu instructor, a powerless Chinese orphan girl, and me the token black guy…" Zach stated skeptically "This is one weird Power Ranger team."

The other rangers all began to chuckle, but their laughter was quickly cut short.

Aarr Aarr Aarr, the sounds of the command centers many alarms began to siren off. The rangers quickly faced the viewing globe discovering the disturbance. "What's going on Big Z?" Jason asked

"It appears Lord Zedd has launched another attack at the city." Responded alpha.

"What is that thing?" Zach asked looking a very hideous creature with a giant horrid Bore's head. The creature looked like a giant pig with an oversized head and Roman-like helmet. It's arms were small proportionally to its body, it's teeth snarling and viscous, giant bulging eyes and short nub tail. A pack of cyber puddies aided the creature as it leaped about the city devouring anyone or thing in its wake. (Pudgy Pig)

"Oh no, it's the Dora-Bore!" Cried Alpha.

"The what?" Questioned Billy

"The Dora-Bore; it is a demonic manifestation of gluttony and sloth." Zordon explained. "If left unchecked it will consume everything in its quake."

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you say anything?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes Kimberly. Anything."

"As in man eating?" Zach realized.

"Without a doubt. It is possible the Dora-Bore has already begun its quest for human flesh."

"We got to stop that thing!" announced Jason.

"What's our plan of action?" Billy asked.

"What plan?" Said Boi cracking his knuckles. "Get in there and kick it's ass!"

"Amen." Jason agreed. "You guys ready?"

"I think so… but I never morphed." Billy admitted.

"Me neither." Kimberly added.

"Same here." Said Zach

"Don't worry it's easy, just keep focused on the mission." Boi added.

"No heroics guys. Stick together, unity is your strength." Trini stated placing her arm on Jason's shoulder.

"Alright guys. Let's do this thing. We go at this thing fast and hard. Don't give it a chance to call for reinforcements or grow to unmanageable levels. We hit this thing with our weapons. Bring them together like Zordon said." Jason clinched his was the rangers all began to gather around him. "Let's do it guys!"

"RIGHT!" they all called from around him.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Called Jason.

"MASTADON!" "PTERODACTYL!" "TRICERATOPS!" "SABER TOOTH TIGER!" "TYRANNOSAURS!"

**AUTHOR: NEXT CHAPTER: BOI PLEASE DON'T DIE!**


	21. Ch-20 Boi Please don't Die

** Down Town Angel Grove: **

The city was in an up roar as the Dora-Bore made its way into the inner city. It slashed at any soul unlucky enough to be caught in the wake of its terror yet liberation was close at hand as the five power rangers sprang into action leaping out from a direct teleportation and striking at the cyber puddies.

"Rangers to action. Form up!" Jason called as he landed a spinning heel kick at one of the cyber puddies faces, destroying the unit easily.

All five rangers had never been in combat together as a unit, yet they seemed to flow easily their powers and fighting abilities melding into one whole fighting force. Kimberly fired her power bow in succession landing two hits on a pair of charging puddies, Zach followed with his power axe slashing at two more puddies taking them out of commission; then Boi struck, first by spinning his daggers in hand and throwing them scoring three hits toward more puddies. Jason and Billy lunged into action not with weapons, rather they used their fists striking at incoming puddies. The Cyber Puddies came at them like charging rhinos attempting to land punches and kicks, but Jason and Billy blocked and dodged them with ease, countering the attacks and bringing down the forward enemies, within a few short moments the surrounding areas were clear of puddies leaving only the Dora-Bore standing.

"Rangers…" Snared the beast.

"Regroup." Jason called. The Rangers did as ordered and formed a semi-circle around Jason all facing the monster. "What are you?" Jason demanded from the monster.

"BORE!"

"I don't think his speech functions have the full regulatory abilities that we have. Perhaps neurological though I doubt it with that brain size, it's more likely physical through vocal cords." Billy said as he expressed his hypothesis.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"Don't look at me I don't speak Billy." Boi said shrugging his shoulders.

"He said this thing can't talk. Not like us at least." Jason said raising his fists.

At a distance Ivan Ooze looked on in amazement as he eyes laid on five total rangers, while Golddar guarded him standing to his side. His instincts were correct and his primary fear of the Rangers swelling their ranks had now become apparent. "DAMN! There are five of them now!"

"It means nothing. Five Rangers is nothing we cannot handle." Golddar growled.

"Do you really think that?! Today it's five, tomorrow it could be 20 or a hundred!" Ooze said in anger and fear.

"How many teams of Rangers could they possibly accumulate? I do not think they could have so many." Golddar said skeptically.

Ivan's response was as simple as a grab to his chest armor and pulling him to his face. "I do not share your optimism!" Stating this Ivan knew it was true, prior to his reveal of the space time continuum there had been over a dozen different power ranger groups. Ivan leaded forward and landed into view of the Rangers. "Power Rangers!"

"IVAN!" Jason called.

"Whoa check out ugly!" Zach said.

"That's Ivan Ooze. He's behind all of this." Boi explained.

"He's behind what?" asked Kimberly.

"Everything…" Said Jason.

"Well we meet again. Five of you now… My tachyon plan appears to have failed. You gathered your team of Power Rangers much faster than I anticipated." Said Ivan.

"Save it Ooze. We're taking you out!" Jason pointed.

"Oh I'm sure, but have you taking the time to consider my offer? The deal still stands, you help me rid of Zedd, proclaim me emperor." Ooze smiled.

"Not going to happen!" Jason replied.

"You rangers really are suborn."

"We have a knack for that." Boi smiled. "Let's finish this Jason."

"You know it."

Again the Rangers charged into battle, their weapons raised against the Dora-Bore. One by one the Rangers began to engage the beast, each ranger striking at its hide. Thought the power rangers fought hard, their blades and swords clashing against Dora-Bore, each ranger failed to land a significant blow to the creature. The Blue Ranger struck first, trying to land a strike with his power lance, but the beast grabbed the blade and swung it around his body taking the blue ranger with it, spending Billy crashing into the ground. Kimberly fired her bow, landing a hit at Dora-Bore's chest bursting a shot of energy at the monster. Than Zach added to the blow with a few shots from his power cannon, (the alternate form of his axe) landing two hits at Dora-Bore spending the beast back.

Ooze wasted no time joining the battle; he sprang from the roof tops and landed across from Jason charging at the Red Ranger. The two warriors squared off facing one another in fighting stance. Jason looked at Ooze with some skepticism; this old looking vile creature couldn't possibly be able to fight could he? His charge came at Jason with great furry, but Jason was ready with his power sword, blocking Ooze's first attempts of striking him. The two clashed swords for sparks flying in the air as their metals crossed one another.

The other rangers continued to combat the Dora-Bore, Zach again firing his power axe at the monster, then Billy now recovered from the floor pulling his blade blaster and firing at the over grown pig creature. "Damn that thing is tough!" Billy called.

Over the com-link the Rangers heard the voice of Trini addressing them. "Rangers pull back reassemble! Focus your blade blasters into Power Rifles and hit the Dora-Bore with concentrated fire!"

Boi nodded in his helmet and signaled the other rangers to regroup while Jason battled with Ooze. "Guys form up. Trini's ordering us to hit this thing with our Power Rifles!"

The other rangers jumped, flipped and sprinted to Boi's location all holding their blade blasters. All together they formed up and held up their laser pistols calling out. "Blade Blaster Rifle Mode!" Like clockwork the Blade Blasters began to extend in size and shape turning into long ranger rifles all training them at the Dora-Bore. "Ready!" Boi called.

"Ready!" Yelled all the rangers in turn. "Power Rifles Fire!"

Large waves of laser fire began to hit the Dora-Bore hitting the beast at every inch of his body. The monster began to puke out metals, rubber tires, and human flesh from those unlucky enough to be eaten by the hideous demon prior to the power rangers arrival. "argh, argh, argh!" called the beast.

"Eeewww, gross." Kimberly stated nearly vomiting inside her own helmet.

"Is that a human leg?" Zach said his mouth open in shock.

"Let's finish this rangers!" Boi called. "Lets' bring our weapons together!"

"We can't without Jason. And he's still locked in combat with that Ooze guy." Pointed Billy.

"Damn!" Responded Boi as the rangers began to clash at the Dora-Bore again.

"Aye-yah!" Came the cry from Jason as he did battle with Ivan, sword to sword, blade to blade, steel against steel, their fight now the focus of both the view globe and the power rangers on the battle field. "Why Ivan? Why did you change it all?!"

"This universe? What you don't like it," mocked Ivan. "I think it has a lot of potential Ranger. Just imagine my rule over the galaxy!"

"People are dying!" Jason pointed his sword to the Dora-Bore who was still battling the remaining three rangers at a distance. "That beast over there I remember the Pudgy-Pig not the Dora-Bore, it was bad, no joke, but it never ate humans! Our city is in ruins, you don't realize how much worse you have made things!"

"I'm fully aware of what I'm doing, you're just being dramatic." Smiled Ivan

"This is going to end Ivan!" Jason said holding his blade in both hands. "With a sword straight through your chest."

"HA!" Ivan mocked charging again at Jason.

Once more the two battled, this time it was not long, for at the moment of Ivan's advance Jason landed a crushing blow by knocking Ivan's blade out of his hands now taking his own blade and pointing it at Ivan's neck as Ooze laid beaten on the ground. "Ivan!"

Ivan smiled at the Ranger his hands raised. "Jason… let's not do anything rash now."

"I should destroy you where you stand. Kill you for all the destruction you brought to this world Ooze." Jason tilted his weapon into Ivan's neck drawing out some of Ooze's purple blood.

"Now, now… let's not be too hasty ranger. You don't want to kill me." Ivan continued to smile.

"Give me one good reason." Jason said in anger.

"Finish him Jason. Don't listen to that asshole. Kill him now and end this!" Boi called racing to Jason's side.

"No!" Ivan panted. "Not yet… let me explain. We can go back!"

"Go back?" Jason questioned.

"Yes… back to the way it was. I can fix it all, make it as it was."

"He lies Jason. He's just trying to convince you to let him live, that's all he wants. Finish him now!" Boi demanded

"I should… I should kill you!" Jason pushed his blade a little more.

"No… I swear it. Do you think I'm stupid enough not to be able to change back what I started?"

"No…" Jason thought to himself. "Boi is right, you're just trying to give me hope that you can put it all back the way it was… Trini as a ranger, Angel Grove as a nice a beautiful city, people running… but not dying, that is what you want me to think…"

"If that is what you think, you should kill me now then…" Ooze began to lower his hands and even leaned into Jason's blade.

There Ivan was, at the point of Jason's power sword, the fate of the universe in Jason's hands. Jason wanted so badly to kill Ivan, to punish him for all that he had changed, to rid the universe of the likes of him… but he couldn't. He knew this now, that thought he wanted vengeance against Ivan, the prospect of bringing back all those that died including Trini's mother and family was too much for Jason not to let go. If there was any hope of making things as they were, putting it all back to the way it was, if there was a chance… then Jason could not in all his heart ignore it.

"FUCK!" Jason said pulling back at his sword. "FUCK! FUCK!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Atta boy Jason. I knew you couldn't do it. You truly are as honorable as they say." Ooze smiled. "Putting the lives of other before yourself."

"Damn it Jason no!" Boi yelled at him. "Kill him!"

"I can't!" Jason said lowering his blade. "I can't. God knows I want to… but I can't."

"Why?" Boi demanded

"What if you're right Boi? What if he's right? If we can set things back to the way things were… to save so many that have died already… I have to take that chance…"

"Noble Jason… noble…" Boi nodded "But I'm not that fucking noble!" Boi pulled out his Saber Daggers and lunged at Ivan trying to pierce Ivan's own chest.

"Wait!" Jason yelled trying to stop Boi from his lung.

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl Boi's body came close and close to Ivan, but suddenly Golddar's figure appeared, his sword in hand landing next to Ooze pointing his blade up into the air. Boi tried to stop himself at that moment, but it was too late, Golddar's sword pierced the stomach of Boi stopping the yellow ranger in his tracks.

All the other rangers now focused on Boi. "Nooooo!" They all seemed to yell together. "NO!"

All the rangers ran to Jason's side who was now looking at Boi on the ground with Golddar's blade rammed into his stomach. "BACK OFF RANGERS!" Golddar called. "BACK!"

"Not a step closer." Ivan smiled. "Ha, ha… My, my, my. Now this is a strange turn of events isn't it power rangers?"

"Boi!" Zach called. "No… not like this."

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Cried Boi his hands clutching Golddar's blade around his stomach.

"BOI!" Yelled Jason. "Let him go! Let him go now!"

"Please don't hurt him anymore." Kimberly panted covering the mouth portion of her helmet.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Laughed Golddar. "Shall I finish him master?"

Ivan stared at the yellow ranger under the blade of Golddar. "That little shit? He tried to kill me… finish him off!"

"NO!" Cried Kimberly

"You owe me Ivan! Let him go now! Demanded Jason

"I owe you?" Ooze question. "How do I owe you anything?"

"I let you live. I could have killed you… but I spared you. You owe me the same."

"Really?" Ivan asked placing his hands on his hips thinking. "Hmmm… Golddar."

"Yes master."

"I've changed my mind… sword out. Let the boy live."

"But master!"

"I SAID LET HIM LIVE!" Demanded Ivan.

Golddar slowly began to pull his blade out of Boi's stomach. "AARGH, AAAAAHHHH!" Boi screamed in incredible pain as Golddar's blade was pulled out of him covered in blood. Boi clutched his stomach blood on his hands. "Jason… I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Boi… It's my fault. I should have killed him when I had the chance." Jason said looking into Ivan's eyes. "I won't hesitate next time Ivan."

"Neither will I Red Ranger." Ivan nodded.

"Now let him go Ivan." Jason said.

"No." Ooze smiled.

"Ivan" "What!" "No?" "What?" the rangers all said together.

"You said you'd let him live!" Billy questioned.

"And so he will… but releasing him was never part of our deal was it Jason?" Smiled Ivan as Golddar began to lift up the now fatally wounded Boi.

"You can't do this Ivan!" Jason called.

"The hell I can't I'm a bad guy. But I also am a very cunning bastard." The other Rangers began to stare in shock as Ivan gripped Boi's Power Morpher connected at his belt, pulling the morpher off instantly transforming Boi back to himself.

"His morpher!" Kimberly panicked

"What are you doing with that?" Jason said firmly

Ivan shrugged his shoulders. "Giving it back to you of course." Ivan tossed Boi's Morpher and coin to Jason who caught it in his hand.

Jason was confused by Ivan's gesture. "Why give it back to us? You have the advantage why not take it with you?"

"Because Jason, as I have said before… I'm not after you rangers. I want Zordon and Zedd. Killing Zordon is one thing, but stopping Zedd… well he's proving a little more troublesome. I need that morphing shield of your activated if I am to stop Zedd's invasion of this planet, and as we all know, you have to have all five rangers in order for the morphing shield to work. You see rangers, by defeating Zedd… you will be helping me."

Jason looked at the Yellow Power Morpher in his hand. "We'll never help you."

"It doesn't matter Jason. Stopping Zedd is only helping me in the end. And we all know you rangers love fight Zedd and Rita…"

"Let Boi go… now!" Jason demanded again.

"Not going to happen… besides, you still got a monster to kill." Ivan pointed at the Dora-Bore who was now recovering from the last attacks of the Rangers. "Good bye rangers" Ivan smiled as he, Golddar and Boi all began to teleport out of the city.

"NO!" Jason yelled. "Their gone!"

"Jason…" Kimberly called

"He's gone…"

"Uh… Jason…" Billy called

"Boi's gone…." Jason said in sadness clutching the yellow morpher.

"JASON!" Yelled Zach

"W-wha…" Jason turned to see nearly a hundred puddies in front of them with the now fully recovered Dora-Bore.

"We're surrounded." Billy said holding his power lance.

"What do we do?" Kimberly said drawing her bow.

"What do we do?" Jason looked to Kimberly anger growing in his eyes. "You mean what do they do!"

Jason raised up his sword red energy emitting all around his power suit, the Red Ranger charged into action sword in hand ready to destroy anything foolish enough to stand in his way. The puddies and even the Dora-Bore looked on at the frightening sight of Red Ranger, as the monsters all began to turn and away.

"Run! Run! It's Jason! The Red Tyranno Ranger!"

**Author: What will happen to Boi now that he's captured, who will be the new yellow ranger? Find out in our next chapter: Tommy's is Back!**


	22. Ch- Tommy's return

** Command Center: Two hours After Boi's Capture:**

Trini held the Yellow Power Morpher in her hand as it strangely began to glow a very bright shade of yellow. The chain of events that happened to her and to all the rangers was odd to say the least and dark for the most part. Boi had been nearly killed, Ivan had taken him captured, and rather than steal the yellow rangers powers, Ooze instead returned the yellow power morpher to Jason who had in turn passed it back to Trini. "This isn't right." Trini shook her head. "It's not suppose to be like this… not like this."

"What choice do he have Trini." Jason commented crossing his arms. "Boi is gone… dead for all we know. There is no one else who's knows the yellow ranger's powers like you."

Alpha approached Trini patting her back trying to comfort her. "I'm very sorry it had to happen like this Trini. But for some reason, the yellow power coin is now glowing for you. It has chosen it's new champion."

"At the cost of Boi's life?" Trini sighed.

"We do not know that for sure Trini." Zordon noted. "It is not certain what Boi's fate is."

"Have you been able to track him?" Billy asked.

"No…" Zordon admitted. "We still cannot locate him. It is highly likely Ivan is keeping him somewhere in Zedd's palace where our scanners cannot track."

"We have to try to free him." Zach demanded

"I can't believe this is happening… I wanted to be a ranger so bad… but now…" Trini clutched the yellow morpher in her hand again. "I'm so scared for Boi."

"We have to go after him Zordon." Jason added

"I'm afraid that's not possible Rangers." Zordon stated walking up to Jason.

"Why the hell not?" Jason questioned his leader.

Alpha sensed tension in the air and parted Jason from Zordon and began to explain to Jason the seriousness of the situation. "Because the morphing shield is nearly complete. When this occurs Zedd's invasion of Earth will be stopped. Understand that the Power Rangers cannot engage Zedd everywhere on the planet at once. But with the Morphing shield active…"

"We won't have to." Billy answered.

"Exactly." Alpha pointed. "Jason… please try to understand, no one wants Boi back more than Zordon or me, but we can't quit now, not when we're so close."

"Forming that shield now would tip the balance of power in our scale again Jason." Billy admitted.

"I can't just forget about Boi. He's my friend." Jason shook his head turning away from the other rangers. "What if it were you up there? Would you want us to quit on you?"

"I wouldn't want my friends to put my life before everyone else on the planet." Nodded Billy

"He's right Jason…" Added Zach. "As much as I hate to admit it, we can't let Boi's sacrifice and capture be for nothing. If there is a silver lining at the end of this tragedy it's that we can finally activate that Morphing Shield and stop Zedd dead in his tracks."

"You guys don't know what you're talking about. I mean how long have you been a Ranger… all but 2 days if that? No, I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to give up on Boi so quickly. Boi's alive, and I'm going to try to save him." Jason responded in a firm tone, condescending both Billy and Zach.

"What if it was you Jason?" Trini approached him now, her eyes looking at his capturing his emotions. "What if it were you? Would you want us to risk everything… everyone… for you?"

Jason turned away from her not wanting to look into her eyes knowing there was so much reason in her words. He wanted so badly for the other rangers to be wrong, but he could not face the fact that they were right, Boi was most likely dead, and even if he was alive it would be foolish for the power rangers to venture to save him risking the fate of the planet on a whim. His heart began to skin, his first time leading the rangers and he had managed to lose one in action. This thought now lingered in his mind, crushing his confidence. All he wanted to do was fix everything, but the more he seemed to try, the worst things became.

"I don't know what I would want you guys to do if it were me… I don't know…" he admitted.

"Jason… I don't like the idea of being the yellow ranger knowing it cost Boi so much, but I'm not willing to lose it all, this planet, this team, because of it. Look at me Jason…." Jason turned to Trini, meeting her eyes. "This is our chance. The morphing shield will change everything."

"I know damn it. I know…" Finally Jason surrendered his argument and began to walk out of the command center. "I just don't like it." The other power rangers looked on, some desperation in their eyes.

"Where are you going?" Trini asked.

"I need alone time." Responded Jason.

"Okay…" Trini paused. "We'll wait here."

"Trini…" Jason looked into her eyes. "I said alone time."

Jason held out his hand, and Trini took his hand to hers. They both began to walk out of the Command Center leaving the other rangers.

"Great… that's just great. What are we suppose to do now? Both our leaders have left." Zach said tossing his arms in the air in a frustrated expression.

"Go home." Zordon suggested.

"What?" Zach asked.

"You all have been through a lot today. Maybe some alone time is what you all need." Zordon stated frankly.

"I would like to see my parents again." Kimberly admitted. "But how are we suppose to contact each other when the AG is under attack? It's not like I can use my Iphone and text."

Billy suddenly had an epiphany. "I think I got an idea…"

"What do you suggest?" Alpha asked.

"I've be developing communicators… we could you them."

**Inner City of Angel Grove: Jason and Tommy's apartment:**

Trini pored herself a cold glass of water from a pitcher in Jason's frig pondering the moments that had transpired before. She noticed the wrist communicator on her left hand given to her and Jason by Billy not long after they had left the command center. The small watch-looking device now suddenly became the newest weapon in the power ranger's arsenal, with it they could contact each other and even send a direct signal to the command center for a teleportation pick up, this new gadget however, did not stop the sense of loss in Trini's heart as she wore the yellow morpher in her back.

Jason sat on his lone couch looking at the picture of his brother Tommy standing next to the Great Wall of China. Tommy had been in the Navy and as such, he had traveled the world far more than Jason ever did, or could, this simple fact however did not offset the idea that Jason was now alone. Tommy had been missing for over a week, Jason guessed he had died in the invasion like so many others excepting the fact that Tommy was gone. He had lost his only family he had in the world, Tommy, like Trini, he was now an orphan.

"Are you okay?" Trini asked as she stood behind Jason who seemed to be lost in his thoughts on the couch.

"Yea… I think…" Jason stammered.

"Thinking about Tommy?" she asked.

"No… not really."

"Why not?" she asked him

"I don't know. I'm not sure what happened to him. I think he could be dead, I haven't heard from him… but I don't know. I was really thinking about Boi."

"Me too actually." Trini admitted. "I always wanted to be the yellow ranger, now that I have the power… I'm kind of upset by it all. It's like these powers… they're not gifts like Zordon and Alpha say they are… they're a curse…"

"Tell me about it." Jason nodded. "But still, if Ivan is right… then maybe we can fix it all. Put it back together. Make everything whole again."

As Trini began to walk toward him, Jason suddenly began to stare at her body coming to him. There were times in his life where he saw Trini in less than noble ways, though he tried fight himself, he couldn't help but admire how sexy she really could be without trying. He caught a glimpse of her hips, her slender figure, her beautiful smile and face, her breasts, her shoulders her perfect skin tone, Trini was his fantasy girl and had been for a very long time. Trini took her seat by Jason who now cuddled with her wrapping his arm around her shoulder gently kissing her cheek. She sipped her water resting her head by his shoulder rubbing his chest. "Jason… I know you want to fix it all… but please don't put all your hope into this idea… we have lost so much already…"

Jason thought for a moment brushing Trini's hair smiling at her, fighting himself, for too many days now, he failed to get any real alone time with her, now here Trini was all to himself no one around to interrupt, no monster to get in the way, he really was enjoying it. "Trini… I know…we have lost a lot, but do you know what keeps me going?"

"Is it me?" She smiled rising up from his shoulder giving him a pretty smile.

"Yea…" He smiled in turn. "It is. Nothing makes me more happy then being with you like this… right now… alone."

Trini shook her head continuing to smile. "I can't mean that much to you, can I?"

Jason brushed the side of her cheek, smiling at her. "You look so beautiful. I don't know what you see in me? I can't be this lucky can I?"

Trini raised her eyebrow skeptically. "You really think you're the lucky one? Every time I see you, you make my heart sink. You saved my life, you were there for me when I was so destroyed by what happened to my mother. You saved Kimberly's father, got her out of a military installation, found the other rangers, united this team… and you were the only one that stood up for me when Zordon… and the others didn't… Jason… you're amazing! I can't believe you think that you're so lucky… I'm the lucky one!" Trini smiled to him. "I… I can't believe you… I…" She slowly turned away from him setting her water down trying not to cry. "I really, really don't deserve a guy like you… I… can't even bring myself to tell you… Oh God I'm so horrible…" Now Trini began to cry trying to fight the pain she felt she had been causing him. "I can't even say it Jason… and you, you deserve to hear it…"

"Hear what?" Jason asked in confusion.

Trini held her hand to her heart moving it in a circular motion trying to grasp the words. "That I… I… want you… that I… need you… and that… God… fuck why can't I say it?!"

Jason rubbed a tear away from Trini's cheek. "You don't have to say it Trini."

Trini leaned her head back against the couch and covered her face with her hands. "But you deserve to hear it Jason… you deserve it…"

"What does it matter Trini… I know how you feel. Words get in the way… maybe it's better if I don't hear it."

Trini finally let go of herself and faced Jason meeting his eyes with hers. "I love… you… I love you Jason… You mean the world to me. I love you."

Before Trini could say another word Jason leaned in to her and began kissing her passionately pulling her body to his. They kissed so deeply like a pair of star crossed lovers, something that was never meant to happen in the original time line, that no matter how dark something becomes a ray of light; a ray of love finds its way back. For Jason and Trini that ray was their new found love for each other. Jason pressed his body to Trini who slowly allowed herself to lay back against the couch under her. Jason pecked her lips, kissed her cheeks, and pulled her hands above her head, holding them together with his right hand as he nibbled on her neck softly. Trini let out a small moan of approval as Jason continued to suck her neck, pecking it repeatedly. The two kissed deeply, with great affection as Jason's hand slid to Trini's shirt pulling it off over her head, leaving her with only her bra as he leaned in kissing her chest. Trini gripped on Jason's hair as he continued to kiss her chest, neck, and lips, exploring her upper body giving into his desires for her.

Trini was lost in the moment breathing heavily as she caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall and found herself again looking back at Jason who was already shirtless. They had never made love together, it wasn't her first time knowing a man, and she new Jason was hardly a virgin, but at the same time she had imagined it to be a little more special. The events passed had changed all that, things normal people took for granted like dates, and romantic dinners no longer seemed to matter to her anymore. She knew then that what make this moment special was not how it happened but who it was happening with. She loved Jason, and there was no one else she wanted more. Trini suddenly panted and held her hands to Jason gently pushing him back."Wait… Is this really going to happen?" Trini asked him with all seriousness looking into his eyes.

Jason pulled back breathing deeply. "Only if you want it to Trini… I- I don't want to rush you into it. I mean… I want to… but… we can wait… as long as you need."

Trini looked at Jason and began to smile laughing a little. "He, he, he. Jason… look around you… there might not be a tomorrow… tonight is all we have…"

Jason was silent and began to nod slowly letting out a smile before he leaned back down and continued to kiss Trini again, reaching behind her unhooking her bra…

**Lunar Surface: Zedd's Palace:**

Boi was bleeding badly, hanging suspended, his arms spread apart tied and locked to chains on the wall, he hovered above the floor his body attached to a large wooden pole, chains pinning his chest, and legs. His stomach had a large scare where Golddar's sword had been, healed by the magic of Ooze who would not allow him to die so easily. Boi spat out blood, he was angry at himself, he shouldn't have been so reckless, so bold, he should have listened to Jason… all these thoughts filled his head. "Well this is a fine mess you got yourself into Boi…" He spoke to himself spitting out another wade of blood from his mouth from a beating he had received earlier. "Why don't you kill me?" Boi spoke aloud.

The shadowy figure in the room simply sharpened his blade, rather small, but it was effective. "That's not part of our leader's plan ranger." The voice called.

"So what, you want to hold me as bait?" Asked Boi

"No… more like… leverage." Smiled that figure.

"You've been torturing me all day. Just take that knife of yours and finish me off. I can take it."

"No… , it's not a knife, it's a dagger, and I don't want to use it for anything but playing music for now."

Boi began to shake his head. "You're a coward."

"Why do you say that?" asked the figure.

"You can't fight me one on one. You have to tie me up and beat me in order to win. I bet there's not a fighting bone in your body." Boi mocked.

"Oh I can fight alright." Said the figure. "I'm just waiting for Zedd to give me the GREEN light. Ha, ha, ha. That's funny."

"You're not funny."

"Yes I am." The figure said in confidence. "You just don't have a sense of humor."

"Why are helping him?" Boi asked

"You mean Zedd?"

"Yes. You're human… why would you help him?"

"Well it's simple really. I'm a survivalist. I run, jump, fight… when I have to, and live. It's what I do. I saw those ships of his, those monsters… It's only a matter of time before humanity's last day comes to pass. Zedd wants us to be his slaves, the way I see it, you can either be one of his slaves, or one of his generals. And I've got General written all over me."

"You just want power." Boi said.

The figure nodded again. "Yes… power is one thing I want."

"Jason and the others will come for me." Proclaimed Boi.

"Unlikely… not now anyway. They can't risk coming after you, not when that morphing shield is almost ready to deploy. One ranger captured is nothing compared to an entire planet needing to be saved.

"Sooner or later they will come for me."

"Oh I have no doubt." The figure said standing up and walking toward Boi. "But I'm not scared of you Rangers. Not even a little bit. Why would I be scared of Power Rangers?" Green Energy began to wrap around the figure as he stepped into the light again revealing himself.

Boi's heart began to skin when the figure appeared and revealed himself to be a Green Power Ranger. "My God… You're uh…"

"Power Ranger…. Yea!" Smiled the evil Green Ranger.

"Jason will beat you. I know it."

"Jason?" Smiled the Green Ranger. "Do you know how many times I've kicked his sorry ass already? He's never been able to be me in a fight, hell I taught him half of what he knows, I'm his older brother!"

"You're…. what?" Boi said in great confusion.

"Hi… I'm Tommy!" the Green Ranger smiled slamming his fist into Boi's gut causing him to spit blood again. "And I'm really happy to meet you! Ha! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

**Author: Next Chapter: Billy's Cabin**


	23. Ch-22 Green is Evil

** Lunar Surface: Zedd's Palace:**

Boi felt the gut wrenching pain of another fist landing against his stomach, the sharp thrust filled his abdomen causing him to puke the force feed meal he had eaten an hour earlier. He breathing began to quicken as he fought to retain air in his system. The Green Ranger lifted his chin with his hand as he stared into Boi's eyes, if Boi could see inside the evil ranger's helmet he would have noticed a very generous smile coming from him, a sadistic pleasure in the delivering of Boi's pain. "Are we having fun?"

Boi struggled to speak. "Fuck… you…"

Tommy retaliated with a slap to Boi's face. "The correct answer is yes. Let's try this again shall we?" Two more punches from Tommy landed in Boi's gut, again Boi vomited upon the floor. "Oh my… I've never met a Bulimic. Ha, ha, ha, ha."

"What are you doing?!" A very angry Ooze called to the Green Ranger.

Tommy leaned against the wall still looking at Boi not even bothering to turn around to address Ivan. Boi began to notice an unspoken tension between the Green Ranger and Ooze who so far seemed to treat each other like rivals. "I'm trying to play here Ivan… go away."

"Play?" Ivan approached. "You're killing our prisoner."

"Is that what you think?" Tommy clutched the face of Boi. "We're just playing weren't we Boi," still holding his face the Green Ranger forcefully made Boi nod.

"Do you understand the concept of leverage? We force the rangers' hand, make them come for him. It kind of doesn't work as well if the prisoner is already fucking dead!"

The Green Ranger crossed his arms leaning back in a show of discontent. "I wouldn't have killed him. I was just showing the little shit who was going to win this war."

Ivan began to confront Tommy his eyes glowing in anger attempting to strike fear into the Power Ranger. "You'll do wise as to remember who brought you to this palace, who convinced Rita to bestow the green power coin to you, who is manipulating everything! ME! I am in command of you Ranger, you had best understand that!"

"You think I need you Ooze?" Tommy matched Ivan staring him down face to face. "You're just a little purple skinned coward, food for Zedd. I don't owe you shit. And if I want to hit the prisoner until he pukes, I'LL DO IT!" Tommy pushed Ivan back, Ooze drew out his sword ready to fight, but to Ivan's surprise Tommy thrust another series of punches aimed at Boi, hitting Boi's gut, face and chest. "SEE! SEE! FUCK YOUR PRISONER, AND FUCK YOU OOZE!" After the hitting ended Tommy smiled and darted his head at Ooze again causing Ivan to flinch back, not out of fear, but out of involuntary reaction. "BOO! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You wuss." Tommy then took his leave walking away from Ivan leaving the prison chamber.

Boi again found himself spitting out blood, his body slowly trying to recover from the pain Tommy had just inflicted on him. Ivan raised his flute waving it at Boi's body as the two began to meet eyes. "You know what's so funny about all this? You Power Rangers call us evil, tell us we're the worst beings in existence… but you fail to realize that humans can be just as cruel as demons."

"That guy is not human…" Boi responded "Humans doing treat each other like that."

"Interesting notion, if another human acts the way Tommy has toward you, you simply cast them out? Reject the idea that they are a part of your species."

"You could say that…" Boi attempted to nod.

"Then perhaps Zedd should cast a spell on the entirety of your race, that way you won't bother fighting for your fellow humans again, you'll simply cast them all out of your race. HA!"

Boi began to put the pieces together in his mind, of course now it made more sense why a human would help Zedd, Tommy had to be under some kind of magic spell. "The Green Dragon Ranger… he's under an evil spell? That's why he's acting that way?"

Ivan paused a moment. "Um… no, not really! Ha, ha, ha, ha! But you should have seen the look on your face… priceless! I can't believe you believed me! No… he's not under any kind of spell… he's a bastard like all of us here. What? You think humans are immune to evil? That's what you want to believe isn't it? You want to believe he's under a spell, so you and your friends can break the spell, and all live happily ever after right?"

Boi turned away from Ivan not wanting to address him anymore, Ivan had a laugh at his expense but he wasn't going to allow it to happen again. "Whatever…" Boi replied.

"I'm here to help you ranger." Ooze said.

"I don't need your help." Boi jerked back.

"Really? Because that thing you fail to call a human… the Green Ranger… he will eventually kill you with all the torture he puts you through. And as much as I really don't care about you… I need you alive. So I'm going to heal your wounds." Ooze waved his flute over Boi's body and magically his wounds began to heal, the pain in his gut and face began to fade, he no longer felt hungry and his breathing began to feel normal.

In the back of his mind Boi almost wanted to thank Ooze, but he knew all he was to Ivan was a pawn, to what game he still didn't know. "I'm not thanking you."

"You don't have to… you see… when the Green Ranger sees you're all healed up again… well, let's just say he's going to look at you like a fresh art canvas to paint red on. Enjoy the rest while you have it… Ranger."

** OUTSIDE:**

Kimberly sat alone upon the bright blue lake, the pink grass and purple skies; she smiled to herself taking in the whole of the beauty of the world. It was almost like there was no battle for the world, no war, just peace. Happiness filled her, then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Kim." Smiled Jason as he took a seat next to her.

"Hey Jase…" Kimberly smiled shyly

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"No not at all…where's Trini?" She asked him.

"We had a fight… I don't think we're going to last much longer… I'm kind of upset about it all…" He said with a soft tone, expressing his sadness.

"Oh…" Kimberly thought for a moment. "Well… I'm single." She smiled sweetly batting her eyes at him.

Jason smiled at her and pulled her face to him. "I like you Kim… a lot. You're so pretty."

"Really?" She smiled. "But Jason… I'm so young. I'm only 15…"

Jason response was a shrug and a smile. "I can keep a secret for 3 years if you can."

"Jason… I think I love you." Kimberly leaned in for a kiss but at that moment she awoke.

**KIMBERLY'S ROOM: ANGEL GROVE:**

Kimberly shot up from her sleep and realized what she had just experienced was nothing more than the over imagination of her sleep state. She put a hand to her head and leaned back, falling against her bed again. "Oh my God Kimberly you are so pathetic! Jason would never do that…"

She looked all around her empty home, no sign of her parents, it had been several days since she had seen them, not since her abduction experience with the military, and now Kimberly had found herself in an empty home with no sign of where her parents could be. She signed and looked at her recently acquired communicator. "I wonder what Jason is doing right now?" she thought to herself.

**Down Town Angel Grove: Jason's apartment:**

Jason lay next to Trini holding her close, her nude body against his as he slowly awoke from bed. He found a sense of happiness as he saw how pretty Trini looked to him, the blankets covering them, she slept so peacefully. The night before was so incredible being with Trini for the first time the love they shared, it was amazing, but then he remembered Boi… his captive friend still held by Ivan, and a sharp pain of guilt began to fill his body. Here he was, enjoying his life, while his friend suffered, the notion of it all sent bad waves to his heart, how could he be so selfish?

Jason knew that Boi's capture was nothing he could help, and that going after him now would put the entire world at stake, but still… did he have to sleep with Trini? It felt very gut wrenching to think of it, but by then though Trini had began to awake. Jason looked back at Trini a smile began to grow on her face. "Hey…" She whispered.

"Hey…" he smiled back. "Sleep okay?"

Trini nodded. "Never better."

"That's good." Jason's smile began to fade giving way to his guilt.

"What's the matter?" Trini sat up covering her body with the sheets.

"Boi… I can't stop thinking about him. He's still trapped."

Trini sighed with sympathy "Jason… I know you feel responsible about what happened to him." Trini rubbed his shoulders as Jason stared at the floor guilt filling his body. "But it wasn't your fault. Ivan is to blame, for Boi. Zedd is to blame… not you! You're a great leader Jason… you just have to remember that."

"Trini… I've been so selfish. Last night… was wonderful, but here I am enjoying life and he's locked up… It just feels so wrong… I feel so guilty about it."

"Last night Jason was beautiful, I'm glad it happened. You shouldn't feel guilty about anything. I love you."

"Yea well I still feel like there had to be something I could have…"

Jason's speech was interrupted by the sound of his communicator going off.

Dee Dee Beep Beep Dee Deeee

Jason and Trini immediately went into warrior mode expecting to receive a transmission from Zordon. Jason held up his communicator and began to speak. "Come in Zordon."

"Jason, it's Kim!" Whispered Kimberly's voice from the other side.

"Kimberly? What's the matter?" Jason asked in all seriousness.

"Um… what are you up to right now?" Kimberly asked.

"What?" Jason replied with confusion.

"I just wanted to talk to you… I had a dream of you last night and I had to tell you about it. It was amazing, we almost kissed cause you see, we were sitting in his park place, and the sky was purple, and you said…"

Trini grabbed a hold on Jason's wrist and began to talk into his communicator. "Kimberly, why are you bothering my boyfriend?"

"Oh… uh… Trini?" Kimberly asked on the other end.

"Yeah… Trini!" Trini said in a bold tone.

"Nothing… I was uh… are you at Jason's place right now?" Kimberly asked.

"I spent the night…" Trini boldly stated.

"Spent the night?" Kimberly paused a moment. "Oh…" Kimberly began to realize what Trini was implying and began to really feel embarrassed "um… I gotta go!"

Jason stood there chuckling to himself. Trini nodded him trying to hold back her laugh. "It's not funny Jason. She needs to back off." Finally she let out a small bit of laughter herself.

"She's just a kid Trini."

"It was kind of cute wasn't it?" Trini smiled.

"Was that Kimberly on the communicator just now?" came Billy's voice from Jason and Trini's watch-like devices.

"Billy is that you?" Jason responded speaking into his communicator.

Billy began to address all the Rangers at once. "Yea it is… hey look guys I probably should have let you know this earlier but, just letting you know, everyone can hear whatever you say on the communicator. So Kim… everyone now knows about your little romantic fantasy in dream land. So yeah… you might want to keep your personal conversation to text or cell phones…Okay, good talk. Billy out."

At that point Jason and Trini both began to burst out in laughter trying at the very ironic situation that had just occurred.

**Author: Sorry about the mix up: Next Chapter: Billy's Cabin (For real this time)**


	24. Ch-23 Billy's Cabin

** Outside Angel Grove: Billy's Cabin:**

Billy sat inside his basement surrounded by his computer panels reviewing the many web pages of countless sites all depicting pictures of the so called "Government Super Weapons" the power rangers. So many people were blogging about their exploits, and commenting that the United States developed these super soldiers, the truth, Billy knew was much more complicated. On another side of the coin many underground conspiracy websites were telling a very different story about the Power Rangers, claiming the government was afraid of them, that they didn't seem to be using any known human technology, and that they did not work for the government at all.

Billy smiled at this… not everyone was buying into the government's official story, this was good. "Now that's what I like to read." Billy thought aloud. As he read more of the articles, some people were claiming the power rangers were some sort of third faction in the war, and that they were probably human, but independent for any government branch, including the military, he paused almost in fear when he came across a certain article and picture. The article read on the website 'Power Rangers might be teenagers' the article showing two pictures at a distance, one of a blurred picture of Kimberly standing next to Boi in his yellow armor, and the second of three teleportation beams, all in a blur. "Fuck me Freddy… that's way too accurate." He continued to read the article of the conspiracy website trying to grasp the full scope of the story. "According to an unnamed military source, a secret dialog was made by the supposed power rangers and the president of the United States. The secret dialog lasted only a short time, but the power rangers seemed to be interested in the release of suspected terrorists… and a young female terrorist supposedly the age of 15. It is more likely that the government is hiding the truth about this girl, and that she is most likely not a terrorist but a held captive. It remains to be sense whether or not the power rangers can be trusted, but one thing is certain, we cannot trust the government's official story." Billy paused reading this…. "Huh… this is not good, this guy is really accurate…" He scrolled down the webpage and viewed the screen name. "Bulkmier1220… hmmm."

"What are you reading?" Came Jason's voice behind Billy

Billy turned and saw that it was Jason to not much of his surprise. He shook his head and turned back to the computer screen. "Nothing… just some articles online about us… the power rangers I mean."

"The internet is still up?" Jason asked

"In a zombie, or alien apocalypse you can rest assured the internet will be the last thing to go of human infrastructure." Addressed Billy

"What are they saying about… us?" Jason asked

Billy grabbed one of his computer screens and moved it to better view for Jason. "That we maybe teenagers."

Jason studied the computer screen and saw the picture of Kimberly. To anyone looking at it no one could tell it was Kimberly, but to those that knew her, the picture was a crystal depiction of Kimberly. "Well they have got half the story right…" he finally spoke. "Who wrote this?" Jason asked

"His pen name is Bulkmier1220, him and his partner this SkullKing07 seem to run this conspiracy website. Really crazy, these guys have been the most accurate I've seen." Billy admitted. "Should we be worried?"

Jason shook his head slightly. "I don't know. I mean, we can tell it's Kimberly, but only because we know her, and know she's a power ranger. I doubt anyone could ID her with this picture… still… we should keep a close eye on this website."

"Yea… I think you're right." Billy agreed. "Listen Jason I've been meaning to talk to you about Trini and the others."

"What about?"

"I want you to live with me." Billy suggested. "All of you."

"You mean me and Trini?"

"No, I mean all the Rangers. Here, in my cabin, everyone. I have more than enough space, I mean look around, I bought this place with all my ill doings… figured I should but all the money I made to good use. Look Trini's house is gone, her family's dead, Kimberly's parents are missing, I don't even want to contemplate what Zach is going through, he's so silent I can't tell what's up with him. We all need to be here, close together out of the city, survive you know? I mean is Zedd does invade…"

Jason thought for a moment pondering the idea of all the rangers living together. He had never thought about having roommates other than family, and the notion of Zedd's invasion was real, that threat would never die, it became clear in his head that Billy's idea did make sense, though Jason suspected that in reality Billy was a little lonely living in a cabin in the woods. "You're right Will." Jason understood. "We should all regroup here. You have more than enough rooms."

"My cabin… it will be our command center away from our command center."

Jason smirked. "Funny."

"Where's Trini?" Billy asked. "She's always with you."

Jason lowered his glasses and looked at Billy with some surprise. "Believe it or not, she's with Kimberly… shopping…"

"Whoa, that is weird." Billy smiled.

"What that a mall is open after the invasion? Life's seems to be turning back to normal since Zedd retreated. Schools are in session, shops and restaurants are reopening… " Jason stated.

"No… that's not weird. What's weird is that Trini's hanging out with Kimberly."

"I know… the world must be in worse shape than me thought." Jason smiled.

**Lunar Surface: Zedd's Palace:**

Lord Zedd sat on his throne rubbing his chin holding his staff clutching it to him. "Hmmm… five rangers… together?"

"Yes" Ivan bowed. "I have gained confirmation on this… they destroyed the Dora-Bore."

"One of my generals?" asked Zedd

"Yes my lord. Quite easily I might add. They combined their weapons… made short work of the beast. He did manage to eat a few dozen humans before the rangers brought him down of course."

"I don't care about that…" Zedd waved his hand dismissingly. "The morphing shield… is it complete?"

"No my Lord… which is why I suggest invading the Earth now… if that grid is brought up the power rangers will stop our invasion in its tracks and only the city of Angel Grove will be accessible to our ground forces." Ooze pointed out.

Zedd pondered clutching his staff tighter. "I told the Earth in a month's time… not two weeks time. I do not back out of my word."

"You're an evil overlord Master Zedd. What do you care about when it comes to you're word?"

"I would never expect a worm like you Ivan to understand."

"Honor has no place in the battlefield Lord Zedd."

"I have no honor!" Zedd yelled slamming his fist against his throne.

"Then invade now my lord. Invade before it is too late!"

"You over estimate the power rangers. I have no concern for them. They will never defeat me."

"Which is why we need to crush them now Lord Zedd. Eliminate them now! Kill them all!"

"Just take a monster to them and dispose of them Ooze." Zedd waved his hand again

"We did that already… it turns out they have a natural talent for killing them." Ooze stated with condescension.

"Then send puddies with the monster." Zedd barked.

"They destroyed over a hundred last time Zedd. They seem to have a knack for it."

Zedd finally broke what little patience he had slamming his fist again on his throne bursts of red energy flowing out of him. "THEN SEND TWO HUNDRED! THREE HUNDRED! I DON'T CARE! STOP PESTERING ME WITH THESE POWER RANGERS!"

"You underestimate their power!"

Angrily Zedd grabbed a hold of Ivan's robes pulling him toward his face down staring Ivan's face. "No one is as powerful as Zedd! No one!"

**Down Town Angel Grove: **

Trini walked along a row of skirts looking at them, searching for a yellow skirt she could wear for Jason later, something he might like. It was a rare moment of peace amoung the endless battles with Zedd, Ooze and Rita. Her eyes wandered and found Kimberly who was looking at T-shirts from Holly-ster.(made up brand) Trini shook her head thinking Kimberly was so cliché wearing what others thought as cool, not what she felt was nice. But Trini couldn't blame Kim, she was young, still a kid in her eyes, she was even able to look past the fact that Kimberly had desires to be with Jason her boyfriend. To Trini, Kimberly was still growing up, learning the facts of life, but still… with Kimberly being a power ranger, she had little time to adjust to the new reality of adulthood. The world couldn't wait for Kimberly to mature; she had to grow up quick because the fate of the planet was in all their hands.

Kimberly spotted a pink shirt that was cut off a little too low for Trini's taste, the kind of shirt that would show off her belly button if she would stretch or turn her body slightly. But Kimberly thought the shirt was very pretty, and it had a name brand. "Hey Trini… what do you think?" She pressed the shirt against her chest sizing it up for Trini to get a better look of it.

Trini shook her head a little. "I think it's too short."

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "I think it's perfect. It's pink, it's Holly-ster, and it would look sexy on me. I think it's very fashionable."

Trini was a very pretty girl, and she dressed very much in style, many would compliment her attire, however, Trini's look was unlike that of Kimberly. When people saw Trini, they saw a sexy woman who carried herself well, hiding most of her body but still revealing in the sense that her clothes were tight fitting. Her attire was more hipster, blue jeans or a skirt that wouldn't show off too much of her legs, a bonnet, plaid shirts with coats, and a scarf to accent her. It was that look of beauty and dignity that drew Jason to Trini. Jason was a good guy, he wanted a pretty girl, and one that wasn't too floozy, someone with a nice smile, and held herself up with pride in an artsy kind of fashion, and for him, Trini was that girl, something Kim could never be even if she were older.

Kimberly on the other hand, was a typical high school teenager who wore the teen looks of her generation. She typically wore low cut shorts or skirts, tank tops, designer jeans, things of that nature. People thought Kimberly was very pretty as well, however the looks Kimberly often received were ones of lust. People often thought, or at the very least hoped, she was older than she looked. This was not entirely Kim's fault, at her core she was a good girl, and was still a virgin unlike the older Trini; however Kim wouldn't admit to being a virgin. She hid the fact that she had never been with a guy in bed, sadly her generation was probably the most lost in history. Things thought to be good and noble in Trini's generation… like virginity, were laughed at in Kim's generation. But what made that idea worse was the fact Trini and Kimberly were only seven years apart, it took less than a decade for the teen image to change drastically! Things like reality TV, and celebrities who were often rewarded for the bad behavior transformed Kimberly's generation into a much lower moral populace. Trini remembered this fact as she thought about not what Kimberly wore, but why she wore it.

"Kim… why do you think that looks good? I mean… haven't you ever thought about looking less… how can I put this… less reveling?"

Kimberly thought to herself. "What do you mean?"

"Kimberly, I can see your front pockets sticking out of your shorts… that looks… well… trashy."

"It's the style. I think it looks sexy." Kim flaunted her legs.

"You're 15, you shouldn't dress like that." Trini shook her head.

"Why not?"

Trini couldn't understand Kimberly, here she was trying to make her see her point, but it was like talking to a brick wall. "Are you serious? You can't see how… naughty that makes you look?"

"I'm a good girl Trini." Kimberly said in confidence. "The power coins only go to the pure of heart, and I must be pure!"

"I'm not saying you're not… I know you think dressing like that doesn't make you a bad person, I get that… but no one will question if you are a good or not if you dress like a good girl. You know, long shorts, pants more often… stuff like that."

"That's so lame…" Kimberly said with a questionable look.

"It's not lame, its called being an adult."

"Well I'm not an adult." Kimberly smiled believing she had just made a point, but Trini responded with something not even Kimberly expected to here.

"Yea, you're right… you dress like a teen… not an adult. So ask yourself, do you think Jason is interested in a girl, or an adult woman that dresses like one? Guys might go for sexy looking girls for sport, but they only date decent ones. Know what I mean?"

Kimberly shook her head at Trini. "Are you trying to say I'm not decent enough for Jason?"

"Whoa… first of all, he's my boyfriend, second you're too young to even be thinking about him like that, and third… you are a decent girl Kim… I know you are."

"You have a funny way of showing it. I invited you to shop with me remember?" Kimberly stated

"I know, and the only reason why I came here was to talk about us… to try to bury the rivalry going on between us. Listen Kim I know you're alone right now… with your parents missing… I just…" Trini stated

"Why do you not like me? Sometimes I think… I think you hate me." Kimberly admitted.

"I don't hate you Kim…" Trini admitted with some regret at the way she had been acting around Kim. "I just think you're just a dumb teenager... not to say that's you're dumb. Truth is, you remind me of myself at your age, but I've been around, I'm older, I know how the world works. I don't give into peer pressure anymore, or wear the clothes the TV tells me are cool or fall for the older guy just because he's cute." Said Trini

"You think my feelings for Jason are just some stupid puppy love? That's they have no substance, no real emotion behind them? You think my feelings are fake?"

"Aren't they?" Trini said shrugging her shoulders. "Don't get me wrong Kim, you're a sweet girl, but I think you just don't understand what love between two people is."

"How can you say that!?" Kimberly barked. "Jason is the nicest guy I ever met, he saved my father, he saved you, he pulled me and my family out of that Army prison… he helped make me a ranger." Kimberly tired to hold back her growing tears "Fake… really? Trini I love Ja…" before she finished her sentence Kimberly stopped herself trying to ignore the fact that she had just dropped the word love to the girlfriend of the guy she wanted.

Trini was shocked by the revelation of Kimberly, all this time she had thought that her affection for Jason was sometime foolish, something not real, but she could not ignore what was being said by Kim. It was as if Kimberly was echoing her own words when she spoke them to Jason the night before. Was Kimberly some high school premadonna, or did she really have feelings for Jason? Trini began to feel a little strange and uncomfortable now her sense of direction was a bit off, not knowing how to respond to Kimberly. "Kim…" she paused reflecting "Are you okay?"

Kimberly hid her eyes by turning around shaking her head looking at the ground. "Just… go away Trini… this was a bad idea…"

Trini stepped forward holding onto Kimberly's shoulders. "Kim… I'm sorry." Trini couldn't understand it, this was Kimberly wasn't it? The little annoying girl who flapped goo goo eyes at her boyfriend, that in a way seemed to want to steal him away from her, though she never really worried about the notion, Jason was in love with Trini not Kim, and even if he did have feelings for Kim, would never act on them on her age alone. But now Trini began to realize something about Kim, she wasn't a threat to Trini, not even remotely. Kimberly was just a lost little girl in a sea of bad events. "Kim…"

"I've lost it all Trini…" Kimberly finally admitted turning around beginning to cry on Trini's shoulder. "My family is gone… so many are dying… Boi's been taken, I'm sitting alone in an empty house… and I feel like there's nothing I can do to change it… I just feel… I just feel so bad for myself right now… I mean… to know Jason wants you and not me… it kills me inside. I look at you and I've been so, so very jealous from day one. I thought Trini… really? Why not me? Why her and not me? Look at me, I'm so pathetic, seeking comfort from the girlfriend of the man I love… so stupid."

"You're not pathetic Kim…" The more Kimberly spoke the more Trini realized she sounded like herself. Was this real? All this time Trini had been jealous of Kimberly for being chosen as a power ranger and not her, it made Trini furious inside, but now… Trini realized that Kimberly had felt the same way about Trini. That Jason had chosen her and not Kimberly. It was so strange. "In fact, I'm sorry, I didn't realize this before…"

"Realize what?" Kimberly asked as she began to wipe away some of her tears.

"I'm sorry I never realized you were a lot like me… a whole lot like me… if I were the younger and you the older... I know Jason would be with you and not me... it's scary in a way."

Dee Dee Beep Beep Dee Dee

The emotional roller coaster was suddenly stopped by the sudden beeping of the ranger's communicators.

Trini and Kim broke their hug, and Trini brushed her hair back attempting to look normal. She held her communicator up. "Come in Zordon…"

"Rangers, Zach's in trouble in the woods, he needs your help!"

"Kimberly and I are on our way! Trini out!"

Kimberly smiled at Trini fixing her hair. "So much for nice afternoons in the mall."

"Yea… well talk about this later?" asked Trini

"Yes." Kimberly nodded.

"Come on… we got a black ranger to save!"

**Author: Hope you all enjoyed that. Next Chapter: Zach's Birthday and the Nasty Knight!**


	25. Ch-24 Zach's B-day

** Outside Angel Grove: Angel Grove Forest: AG lake:**

Zach found himself alone his sketch pad in hand carefully drawing a picture with his precision pencil. He had been drawing for some time now; his artwork was something that he used often enough to take his mind off of whatever seemed to be troubling him at the moment. What lingered in his mind now was the thought of being a new ranger and the idea of fighting Zedd and Rita. Not long ago Zach was merely an average teenager, trying to make it with the girls, learning Kung Fu in Master Kwan and Jason's class, but there was now much more in his life. The alien invasion had changed Zach, he was no longer care free, he was no longer able to partake in the average mundane lifestyle he was use to; he was a Ranger now, and had to except his new responsibility.

Gently Zach doodled along his sketch pad outlining the trees and lake he was near trying to capture the scenery, he began to calm his nerves, just drawing was enough to take the edge off of him. He sat along a large bolder overlooking a very breath taking view of the forest his eyes transfixed on both the scene and his paper. In his sketch pad was the same depiction of both water and forest, Zach liked to draw landscapes, and the idea of nature was more often what he had loved to draw. But then something changed in Zach's picture, began to draw a craft in the distance in his drawing, a space craft, something people would remember the war by.

"Zedd…" he spoke aloud. "My enemy…"

"My husband!" Cried Rita from atop a hill to Zach's right.

Zach shot up from his seat clinching his fist ready for combat. "RITA!" Zach had never seen Rita in person before, but nonetheless he knew it was her from all the images he had seen in the viewing globe.

Rita looked very sexy and revealing in her tight fitting black suit, jet black hair and red velvet eyes. She carried her staff with her spinning it in her hands. "Greeting little black Ranger, I thought I'd drop by and say hello!"

Zach struck a defensive stance ready for battle. "What do you want with me?!"

"Why to kill you of course… Nasty Knight!" Rita pointed to the ground and with a bolt of lightning magic from her wand the Nasty Knight began to emerge from beneath the surface of the Earth clawing his way out of the dirt. The Knight looked fierce resembling a medieval warrior, black sword in hand, a shield with the Zedd insignia placed over it. Nasty Knight wore dark black armor; his helmet and face were one in the same as the demonic being made no distinction from his armor to his actual body.

Not bothering to wait for the demon to strike first Zach reached for his morpher. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! MASTADON!" Purple and black energy fired from his morpher covering his body in a protective shield then the energy absorbed around him transforming Zach into the Black Ranger all within the span of a millisecond.

"Fuck him up!" Rita demanded from her monster.

The Nasty Knight nodded to his Empress waling his sword at Zach. Zach charged in turn drawing his power axe both warriors trading swing at one another. The knight flung his sword wildly as if he had no fighting skill at all, but that was not the case from the knight, as the beast was timing his swings into perfect alignment attempting to land a blow. Zach dodge with expert precision, remembering what Jason had taught him in his Kung Fu classes, never underestimate the enemy. Again Zach flipped over dodging another swing from the Knight's sword, he swung back in turn with his axe, but the knight blacked with his shield.

Rita watched on in frustration wanting the Knight to land a hit, but her patience was quickly wearing thin. "Get him already!" She yelled at the Knight.

**Not far off: Billy's Cabin:**

Jason and Billy continued to browse through websites looking on at any information of the Power Rangers. Jason sat adjacent form Billy monitoring another computer looking on at his emails seeing if he had received a response at all to anything. "Hey look…" Jason pointed. "I finally got a response for that Bulkmier guy." Jason said.

Billy turned toward Jason's computer screen. "What he write?"

"Let's see…" Jason began to read the email aloud. "Dear Red Epsilon, I read your email and have to agree with you one hundred percent, the Power Rangers do not work for the government… you are a true patriot… yada, yada, yada…" Jason began to skip a few redundant lines and came across what he wanted to see from the email. "Ah ha… he we go… My estimations are very conclusive, I have been monitoring a group of individuals in the Angel Grove area who to me seem like likely cooperates of the Power Rangers true identities. I fight saw these people outside a Marine check point, one of them attacked and engaged a group of Marines in the defense of an old man, another appears to be a woman of Asian descent, that is all I can say online, however if you'd like to meet up…"

Jason suddenly paused and looked back toward Billy who nodded toward Jason. "Jase… that looks like a description of you and Trini…"

"I know…" Jason said with concern.

"This guy… whoever he is, seems really good. And seems to know a lot about us…"

Dee Dee Beep Beep Dee Deee

The Rangers' communicators suddenly went off. "Communicators going off."

"You don't think its Kim again do you?" Billy asked

"One way to find out." Jason held up his communicator closer to his mouth. "Come in…"

"Power Rangers!" Came Zordon's voice.

"Come in Zordon!" Jason said with more authority realizing this was a real life situation.

"Jason, Zachary is in danger in the forest. Rita Repulssa has unleashed a horrible demon, the Nasty Knight."

"Right Zordon! Red and Blue Rangers ready to respond!" said Jason

"Reinforce the Black Ranger, I'll continue to contact Trini and Kimberly."

"Yes Zordon!" Jason answered.

The Rangers both began to stand up adjusting themselves for the coming battle. "Looks like that email has to wait," said Billy.

"Never a dull moment… Ready?"

"Ready!" answered Billy.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Called Jason

"TRYCERATOPS!" "TYRANNOSAURUS!"

**BACK AT THE BATTLE:**

A bolt of Lightning from Rita's staff rocketed toward Zach blasting at his chest bursting out sparks of energy from his power armor. "Aarrggh!" cried Zach as he flipped from the shock wave sending him crashing into the ground.

"That's how you get a ranger!" Laughed Rita.

Zach struggled back to his feet clutching his power axe. "Ah… hell of a way to spend a birthday…" Zach said aloud. The Nasty Knight stalked his prey the wounded Zach on the ground, a pack of Cyber Puddies began to surround the black ranger added more to the situation. Seeing Rita on the hill top, the horrid Nasty Knight coming to finish him off, and the surrounding putties, Zach began to feel very overwhelmed, he looked up at the sky and began to pray. "Hey God… look, I know I don't ask a lot from you, but right now, I could really use a little help…"

"AYE YAH!" Jason yelled landing a flying kick at the Nasty Knight chest red energy bursting from his leg blasting the monster back forcing it to stumble backwards. The Red Ranger landed along with the Blue Ranger at either of Zach's sides. Jason overlooked the scene of putties, Rita and the demon turning to Zach on the floor extending his hand. "Need a hand?" Jason smirked.

"Oh thanks God…" Zach laughed a little reaching up to Jason grabbing his hand getting back to his feet.

"Doing a little praying were you?" Billy smiled taking a fighting stance.

"Well… it did get a little rough." Responded Zach

"Man after my own heart." Jason added also making a stance drawing his power sword. "What do we got?"

"Puddies, Rita… Monster." Zach panted catching his breath.

"Must be Tuesday…" Billy smirked

"Must be Tuesday…" agreed Jason. "Gentlemen… Shall we?"

"Lets!" Smiled Zach. Again the Rangers all sprang into battle, Zach attacking the Nasty Knight as the Red and Blue Rangers engaged the Putties.

Rita looked on again in surprise as the other two Rangers appeared. "Fuck, Ooze wasn't kidding, these Rangers multiply like roaches! Tear them part putties!"

Jason double jabbed an oncoming putty, then slashed at another two with his power sword. Billy drew his power lance and was swinging brilliantly at any cyber putty foolish enough to get near him. Zach again found himself in a one on one clash with the Nasty Knight again trading strikes at one another. With the putties well distracted and Rita at a distance viewing the combat, Zach was free to battle the Knight giving the demon his full attention. Focusing his mind he began to sense a weakness to the Knight and saw an opening to attack. The demon drew back his sword and Zach saw the exposed under belly of the Knight, with his power axe Zach spun twisting his body and slashed across the Knight cutting the demons stomach.

"AaarggghhH!" Yelled the knight as it held its gut.

Rita screamed in anger slamming her staff to the ground again as the last of her cyber puddies were defeated. The Rangers gathered together their weapons ready for combat. "That all you got Rita?" Jason mocked.

"Oh no Rangers, I have a lot more where that came from." She smiled rising her hand to the sky and calling forth another hundred Cyber Putties that now began to surround the hills around the rangers the Nasty Knight now leading them.

The ranger shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads growing tired from the seemingly endless supply of Cyber Putties Rita was calling upon. "Damn…" Zach said clutching his axe. "Just how many of these damn things do you got?" He complained

Rita smiled. "Over 200 million."

Billy raised his fingers and began to count. "Let's see 200 million divided by 3 that's…hmm 66 million apiece… that's not fair at all, you villains are really going to need more."

"Is that so?" Rita snapped her fingers and another hundred more putties began to teleport to the Rangers location.

Billy spun his double lances back into his hands, Jason raised his sword, and Zach drew back his axe. "Okay…" Jason peered over all the putties. "Which one of you assholes wants to die first?"

"TEAR THEM A FUCKING PART!" Rita screamed and at her command the 200 or so Putties all charged at the three rangers.

The rangers fought courageously slicing, punching, kicking anything and everything at the oncoming putties. Their weapons clashed with those of the putties, Jason head butted one, and back kicked another. Billy used his double lances bashing at the enemy as if his weapons were a pair of drum sticks making music from his weapons. The Ranger fought on, but soon they became increasingly tired, their strength slowly waning. The rangers began to form a triangle defense as round after round of putties charged, for every putty defeated it seemed like two more replaced them.

"I'm getting really tired." Billy called.

"All I see is grey bodies." Added Zach.

Jason kicked another putty, "Less talking more fighting…"

"HEY!" Shouted Trini from atop another adjacent hill. "Back off our guys!"

Rita glared at the two female Rangers. "More Rangers?"

"Well hello Ladies…" Smiled Billy

"Nice of you to join us." Jason added.

"Let's show these Putties some girl power!" Smiled Kim raising her fist.

"Uh… sure…" Trini said in slight confusion at the corny lines her younger counterpart was saying. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Trini called.

"PTERADACTYL!" "SABER TOOTH TIGER!"

Yellow and Pink energy erupted from the girl's morphers binding the bodies of the girls transforming them into their ranger form. The two jumped down and joined the other Rangers on the ground. "Hey guys!" Kimberly smiled as she landed in between Billy and Zach.

"You okay?" Trini said as he looked to Jason.

"Yea…" He said pausing to look at the new design of the yellow ranger who looked much more girl-like as Trini now inhabited the yellow power coin. "You look…"

Trini smiled. "I know…"

"Not to break up the lovey dovey crap but…" Zach came between the two rangers and pointed at the Nasty Knight gathering a new group of putties to attack.

"Rangers Ready!" Jason called as all five rangers took a fighting stance weapons in hands.

"Ready!" they all called in unison.

"Uh… guys you really don't have to repeat everything I say, I'm just… never mind…" Jason said looking at the rangers who seemed to be imitating their leader.

Again the battle ensued, all rangers now engaging in combat. Cyber Putties seem to be flying everywhere; the rangers united together began to make short work of the demons. The Nasty Knight now felt pressure from both Jason and Zach as both Rangers double teamed the monster, landing hit to the Knight's chest and arms. Trini found little adjustment for her new powers as they seemed to meld with her perfectly. She used her twin daggers throwing one at and incoming putty, then using the other to slash at the stomach of another. The yellow ranger paused a moment looking at her new power ranger armor and suit smiling to herself. "This is so incredible… I feel like I've had these powers all my life…" she said.

In between strikes at putties and the Nasty Knight Jason managed to speak. "Trini, I'm sure it's all fascinating, but fight now embrace it later…"

"Right!" Trini nodded reengaging the enemy.

"I'm ending this right now…" Rita said walking toward the cliff edge. "Rangers!"The fighting stopped for a moment as the Rangers looked up at Rita. "I've had enough of this… Magic Wand, make my monster grow!" Rita flung her staff to the Earth causing an opening to appear energy of lightning covering the Knight causing the beast to grow to epic proportions.

"Uh… guys…" Billy said looking up beginning to back up.

"That does not look good…" Kimberly added.

"Rangers… regroup… we're going to have to show this beast some Dinozord power." Jason stated calmly.

Trini turned to Zach placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Zach…"

"About what?" he asked.

"Well…" Trini paused. "Happy Birthday…"

"Fuck all that." Zach said shrugging his shoulders. "I hate Birthdays."

"You guys ready?" Jason asked calmly turning back to the Rangers. All the Rangers began to nod. "Good… let's show this Knight some Megazord power…"

**Author: Sorry about the Delay: Next Chapter: MEGAZORD!**


	26. Ch-25 The Megazord!

** At the Battle:**

The rangers stood in awe at the giant Knight rocking the Earth under it as is stormed closer to the Jason and his team. The Power Rangers formed up around their leader gathering their wits about them putting away their weapons and preparing for the fight to come.

"Shit… that's a really big knight…" Billy stated

Jason placed his hand to his ear piece on the side of his helmet. "Alpha this is Jason, I think we're going to need some Megazord power right about now."

"Roger Jason, the Dinozords are online and standing by for combat." Addressed the little robot.

"Roger that, Tyranno Ranger out." Jason responded turning to his team again. "Listen up guys we have to take down that Knight before it reaches the city, we can't allow it to put any people in danger. We form the Megazord and draw that beast away from the city. Keep it near the forest."

"Right!" the Rangers chanted in unison.

"Jason, we've never used our Zords in combat." Said Trini

"Don't worry; it's just like riding a bike. You're suits and coins are designed to integrate with the Zords. Nothing will stop us. Ready?" Jason asked

The rangers nodded in turn striking a pose raising all their hands to the sky calling on their zords. "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" they all began to chant.

Across in the distance came a huge explosion from a mountain top as the giant Red Tyrannosaurs Zord broke free from his hiding, spitting huge fire balls from all around it, it's body breaking away from under the Earth as he stomped and roared into battle.

Next came the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord awaking from its slumber from a distant Jungle springing to life jumping over trees, and hill running head long into combat. It's yellow armor shined from the sun, the giant robotic limbs of its feet and legs galloping blazing through the ground.

The Mastodon came next, breaking through the ice caps of the north pole, its robotic tusks tore apart the ice around it. Zach's zord was not unlike Jason's or Trini's looking no different from an actual Mastodon, as if it were covered in robotic armor. It raised it's trunk blasting cold mists into the air capable of freezing anything in its path. At each side of the Mastodon, unlike its MMPR counterpart in the original time line, a pair of missile launchers graced each side of the Zord, it's eyes were also capable of firing red lasers at any enemy making the Mastodon nothing less than a giant armored tank. The Zord stomped it's feet and it marched into battle at incredible speeds despite its hulking look.

A sharp and thunderous blast came from a distant volcano as the mighty Pterodactyl Zord fired from atop a huge mountain screeching through the air howling at the sky like a giant fire bird. Though Kimberly was the pink ranger, the pterodactyl zord sported velvet red armor, it's hull painted to match the Tyrannosaurs than the ranger that piloted it. The Pterodactyl was nothing sort of a giant fighter jet in the form of a flying dinosaur, it carried with it twin lightning blasters capable of spitting out large streaks of lightning. Kimberly's zord also had the ability to become invisible allowing it to travel in stealth.

Last out of the dune seas of the dessert came the rolling Triceratops dinozord; unlike the over walking zords, the triceratops had rolling tracks that carried it into battle. Much like the armored marching mastodon, the blue armored Triceratops was a steam rolling assault zord, complete with a twin laser cannon tail that would whip forward acting much like a mounted turret in a tank. It also carried with it side mounted light missiles able to strike down enemies at great distances.

On the ground the rangers marveled at their zords as the rode into battle. "Wow, incredible!" Tini smiled

"They're amazing!" Added Billy

"Outstanding!" Commented Zach

"Morphinominal!" Smiled Kimberly

"What?" Jason said looking at Kimberly as though she had said something very corny.

"Morphinominal…. I uh… made it up…." Kimberly tried to explain

"That was a bit corny don't you think?" Jason asked

"Yea that kinda sounded really dumb." Zach said

"Yea it was pretty lame…" Added Billy

"I was just trying to be cool…" said Kimberly shrugging her shoulders.

Jason patted Kimberly's back trying not to make her feel bad. "Just stick to regular words you know… don't try so hard…"

"Yea I mean, you don't have to make up words that use morphin in it…" Trini smirked

"Well I thought it was a cool word…" Kimberly said in defense.

"That's because you're 15…" said Zach.

"Yea most of us have graduated high school… know you're audience." Billy added

Jason stepped forward coming between Kimberly and the other rangers. "Alright, alright back off her already… let's just finish this fight okay?" The rangers turned their attention back to their zord as they quickly approached. "Mount up!" Jason called jumping strait into the air toward his zord landing on the tyrannosaurs head. "Alright let's do it!" The other rangers followed leaping into the air landing inside their zords.

Jason entered his cockpit grabbing a hold of the side controls activating the onboard screens. "Alright rangers log on!" He commanded

In landed the Black Ranger in his cockpit. "Mastodon Ready to Rock!"

In landed the Blue Ranger in his cockpit. "Triceratops Battle Ready!"

In landed the Yellow Ranger in her cockpit. "Saber Tooth Tiger Online!"

In landed the Pink Ranger in her cockpit. "Hey nice ipod stereo!"

Jason shook his head listening to the Pink Ranger. "Kimberly there is no ipod stereo inside your dinozord… I'm sorry but you're being corny again…"

"No I have a stereo…" Kimberly attempted to defend herself.

"I severely doubt it." Billy added.

Jason again refocused the Power Rangers. "Rangers power up your crystals!" Each Ranger pulled out their power coins transforming them into dino-crystals that when merged with the controls of their zords allowed for them to effectively pilot their zords with ease.

"TWO, ONE, POWER UP!" The rangers chanted in unison.

The Nasty Knight raised its sword and began to charge. Jason and his zord fought first quickly transforming into the Tyrannosaurs Battle Mode. The Zord sprang into the air and in midflight morphed into its battle mode pulling it's giant staff out blocking the Nasty Knights sword. "Tyrannosaurs Battle Mode! Alright knight, now lets see what you got!"

The Knight and the Zord clash trading swings but the duel was broken when the Mastodon along with the Triceratops both began to fire their missiles, lasers, and cannons at the Knight. Crack, Crack, Boom, Ka-Boom! The missiles hit their target sending the knight crashing down to the ground. But the Nasty Knight didn't stay down as the beast began to stand up and recovered from the blows.

Rita stood in awe at the Zords, Ivan was right again. The Power Rangers were a threat to Zedd. All this time Lord Zedd hadn't bothered to really see the Power Rangers for what they were, a serious threat to the empire, but here Rita was looking on as her beast was being pulverized by the Rangers with ease. Even as she called forth 2 hundred putties, and made her Nasty Knight a giant, nothing she did seemed to stop the rangers. "My God… Ivan was right… Ivan was right…"

The Saber Tooth Fired it's hulking laser cannon at the chest of Knight rocketing the beast back, forcing it to stumble longer enough for the Tyrannosaurs to strike with its lance, bashing the face of the demon. "Jason, Knights in danger of losing all energy. Now's the time to form the Megazord!" Trini remarked.

"Good call Trini. Rangers listen up, the Nasty Knight is down, we have to finish him off quickly while we have the chance. Close into position!"

"Roger that, Triceratops on approach."

"Mastodon making my way to your location."

"Kimberly here… I'm on my way…" Kimberly held onto her controls steering her zord toward Rita's location whispering to herself. "But not before I pay Rita a little visit…"

Rita peered over toward the zords in combat not noticing the income storm in the form of a very upset Pterodactyl Zord. Kimberly's zord screamed by with the roar of a fighter jet, her weapons locked on to Rita's location. From the Zord came two bolts of blue lightning energy crashing atop of Rita's location. With a large thunderous explosion the bolts hit their mark sending Rita flying toward the canyon bottom.

"Oh no!" Rita cried out. "Rangers!" Boom the explosion hit and Rita flew off in an uncontrolled decent into the bottom of the hill. She recovered easily enough but not with bruises and cuts all over her body. When she recovered all she could see was the tail of the Red Pterodactyl Zord flying away. "Pink… Pink… I'm going to fucking gut that bitch!"

"Kimberly was that you that just sent Rita packing?" Jason asked.

"Yeah! Not bad huh?" She asked.

"Morphinominal!" Jason smirked.

"See, it's catchy isn't it?" Kimberly smiled as she made her approach to the other zords.

"Lets show this Nasty Knight some Megazord Power!" Called Jason

The initiation began as each zord began to form their part in the combined Megazord. The Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops came to the Tyrannosaurs first, folding in their weapons and lifting their head upward forming the large legs of the Megazord. Then came the Mastodon which broke apart in half, its body attaching to the Tyrannosaurs becoming the arms. Finally came the Pterodactyl folding back its wings, melding into the chest of the mega zord. The Rangers now all teleported into the command deck of the Megazord, a six seating bridge that allowed each ranger to pilot a specific part of the Megazord itself.

When the Megazord finally took shape, its massive body was twice the size of the Nasty Knight, making the Nasty Knight look like a young teenager standing next to a full adult. The Megazord was a towering piece of hardware, the legs still very much resembled the Saber Tooth and Triceratops, its arms were as black as the Mastodon, its chest was the clearly visible Pterodactyl, the only zord that remained hidden under all the armor was the Tyrannosaurs which was hidden beneath all the extra armor of the other Zords.

"Activating Megazord Battle Mode!" Called Jason

"Megazord sequence has been initiated… Megazord activated!" Responded the onboard computer electronic voice of the Zord.

The Rangers appeared on the command level shocked at the awesome power of their united fighting Zord. "Jason this is awesome!" Zach announced. "I know what I want for my birthday now!"

"Megazord is online, all systems seem operational!" Trini declared.

"Command Center Communications online. Shields are 100 percent efficiency." Kimberly added realizing somehow she understood completely what she said without any training of any kind. "How the heck do I know all this stuff?"

"The power coins seem to be interfaced with our mental understanding of the Zords and their operations." Billy explained.

"Weapon systems are active. Hull integrity functional." Zach stated.

"Power Pods are active Jason." Said Trini "Brining Battle Controls online."

"Scanners optimal." Billy Finished. "Getting the first read outs on your Nasty Knight."

"Great work Rangers. Let's take the offensive!" Jason declared as the Megazord began to march forward.

"Jason, Megazord is fitted with Ptero-Missiles, God's-Horn Power Sword, Saber Machine Guns, Tricera Lasers, and my personal favorite… Mammoth Shield!" Zach stated, sending the weapons data to Jason.

"Let's try the God's-Horn Power Sword and Mammoth Shield, we'll duel this Knight!" Jason Commanded.

"Calling on the Power Sword, and Shield now!" Zach responded.

From out of the sky came the mighty God's Horn Power Sword, and giant silver colored holy weapon from the Morphing Grid. The Sword was a magnificent sight graced with beautiful art designs running along the edges of the sword, it diamond shape formed the elegant sleek look of a medieval weapon. The Mammoth shield was not as elegant but just as vital as a weapon. It was essentially the head of the Mastodon dinozord, but it could still deliver cold freeze rays from the tusk.

The Nasty Knight rose it's weapon and sprinted to the Megazord. The duel began, the Megazord rose it's weapon and clashed bladed with the Nasty Knight. The massive swords struck at one another spitting burst of explosive energy from the blades contact points. The Knight swung at the Megazord, but his blade was easily stopped by the Mammoth shield. Then came the Megazord's blade at the Knight, but the Nasty Knight blocked with his own shield. We giant warrior went toe to toe with the other, each fighting with great intensity dueling with amazing skill.

"Damn, we can't land a hit on that demon!" Zach complained

"Jason missile his sorry ass!" Trini suggested

"Good call!" Kimberly added.

The Megazord drew out of his shoulder two large Ptero-missiles that flew with incredible precision striking at the Nasty Knight's body. The subsequent explosion drew the demon back, just long enough for the Power Rangers to make their finally strike at the beast. "God's Horn Power Sword! Lightning Strike! The Megazord raised the Power Sword to the sky and channeled a large burst of energy absorbing it into the blade of the God's-Horn. With a swift thrust and swing, the Power Sword sliced and sent a huge shockwave of subsequent energy fired strait at the Knight cutting the demon in half killing the beast with a giant fireball explosion.

"Power Sword! Blade Beam Strike!" The rangers all chanted in unison as the Megazord finished off the Nasty Knight destroying Rita's monster. "Well done Rangers… well done!" Jason nodded looking on at the hulks of dust of all that remained of the Nasty Knight.

**A Short Time Later: Zedd's Palace:**

The Green Ranger punched on his punching bag training his body for the incoming battle that was to occur against the world, and soon the Power Rangers he expected. Tommy had made a habit of his to fight like a true warrior and train as one as such. He spent hours every day molding his body to perfection, leaning everything he could to become an ultimate warrior. Again he struck with a volley of fist at his punching bag as it lay suspended on the wall.

"Having fun yet?" Tommy mocked as he continued to use him as his own private punching bag.

Boi spit out a wad of blood from his mouth breathing heavily. "K-kiss… m-my… a-arr"

Tommy paid no mind to Boi's pain as he went back to punching Boi's chest. "Ha, ha, ha, ha…. You are just a stubborn piece of shit aren't you?"

"I'll never give up until you're dead." Boi proudly proclaimed.

"Whatever…" Tommy said going back and using Boi again as a punching bag.

"At it again I see?" Ivan asked looking at the very bloody Ranger

Tommy punched Boi again. "Yea… so…"

"You might be interested to know that the Power Rangers have destroyed another one of Zedd and Rita's monsters…." Said Ivan

"So what else is new? Just wait until I arrive and fight the rangers…. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Nothing could stop me against them." Smiled Tommy.

"I have a better Idea… what say we overthrow the Lord Zedd instead?" Ivan asked.

"What do you mean?" Tommy said in an intrigued voice.

"Zedd is a fool. He doesn't see the Power Rangers as a threat, but they are… we need new leadership for the Empire, and I pick… me" Ivan smiled

"What makes you think I'd help you with Zedd?" Tommy asked.

"With Zedd you will be a general… but with me... I will give you the entire planet!"

"What planet?" Tommy asked

"Any planet… apart of course… from Earth. I want to rule this planet and the galaxy, but you could have any planet of your desire. Fados, Triforia, Aquatar, KO-35, any planet you desire…" Zedd offered.

Tommy thought for a delicate moment. "An entire planet?" He asked

"Anyone for the taking…" Smiled Ivan.

The Green Ranger began to extended his hand toward Ooze. "So be it Ivan… Together… we will take down Zedd…"

"Well done Green Ranger… well done!"

**Author: Thank you for all your continued Support. Just letting you all know, we're not even past the half way mark **** : Next Chapter: Alpha's surprise!**


	27. Ch-26 Alpha's surprise

** Outside Angel Grove: Billy's Cabin:**

The crickets were chirping just outside Billy's home, the night was new; the sky filled with stars, and at a distance the view of the city of Angel Grove lit up by lights of the night life which was still not nearly as full as it once had been prior to the onset of Zedd's war. Jason along with Trini sat on the outside of the cabin in Billy's patio deck. They nestled in a wooden chair with surprisingly comfy pillow tops adorned over the seats themselves. Trini and Jason shared one of the larger chairs in front of the cabin cuddling together overlooking the city enjoying the night. Trini breathed softly at Jason's chest as he held her close to him, his hands gently petting her hair, it was a much deserved quiet moment together as they both propped their feet up on an adjacent and equally comfortable foot rest.

Jason kissed Trini's head and smile down at her. "You're quiet tonight…" he noticed.

Trini nestled her head against his chest again. "It's just very romantic here… the night, the crickets, no monsters around…"

"No monsters… that does sound romantic…" Jason smirked.

Trini chuckled to Jason's words. "He, he, he. You're such a dork sometimes…"

"Hey you're the one that said it…" He smiled.

"I'm actually a little happy tonight…." Trini admitted.

"Are you?" He smiled again.

"Yea… being a ranger… so incredible…"

"Yea it does have its moments I suppose. Trini…"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay with living here?" Jason asked with some concern in his voice.

"Billy's place? Of course Jason…" Trini rubbed Jason's chest leaning up to him pecking his lips gently. "So long as we're together why should I mind?"

"Yea… I guess so… It's just that things seem to be really rough right now. What with my brother Tommy still missing, Kimberly's parents gone… you know?"

"Yea, I know… but we'll make it through this." Trini said with confidence.

"You sure seem more sure about things now…" he said to her realizing that something in Trini was changing. Jason looked at her, and to his surprise she actually looked a little happy, an emotion he was not use to seeing in her.

"I guess I realized something Jason…"

"What's that?" He asked.

"That everything will be okay… it will all be okay…"

"You think so?" he asked

"I know it…" Trini smiled.

**Inside the Cabin:**

Billy and Zach both sat on bar stools resting over the kitchen counter looking at Kimberly as she fiddled with the kitchen oven. The rangers had all gathered together, just as Billy had suggested, their unit now all living under one roof far away from the city, but close enough to it to both remain hidden and respond quickly to any situation that might occur. But combat was on the last thing on the minds of the Rangers, instead the rangers had been busy moving all their clothes, and personal belonging into Billy's cabin taking a rest just after the battle. Billy sat and sipped a fresh beer from his frig as he leaned to Zach gesturing to him.

"You thirsty? I've got more in my frig?" Billy offered waving the beer.

"I'm too young to drink…" Zach admitted which caught Kimberly's attention as she turned to face him smiling and winking. Zach noticed Kimberly's semi-flirtatious smile and smiled back.

"Too young?" Billy questioned. "I thought you were 21?"

"I'm 18." Replied Zach. "And even if I was 21, I'd probably pass anyway."

Kimberly walked to Zach and began to take the stool next to him. "Well I think it's really cool you don't drink…" Kimberly smiled rubbing his shoulder

"Sorry doll, you're still too young for me." Zach shrugged

Billy leaned forward to Kimberly and winked at her, to her surprise. "I can wait a few years."

"Uh… no thanks…" Kimberly responded with a creeped out look to her face.

"I was joking…" Billy replied shaking his head.

"Oh…" Kimberly smirked. "Hey, where's Jason and Trini?"

"Outside, patio. Doing their romantic think." Zach gestured with his fingers at the word romantic.

"Those two are so… what's the word? Corny?" Billy stated taking another sip from his bottle.

"No, no I think it's more cliché" Nodded Zach

Billy snapped his fingers pointing at Zach. "That's it! Cliché! They're cliché"

"How so?" Kimberly asked.

"Think about it." Zach began to mock their fellow Rangers raising his voice to imitate a woman's voice. "Oh Jason, I need you…"

Billy began to imitate the voice of Jason. "Trini, you are my whole reason for fighting, I love you so much. Don't ever leave me…"

Zach began to chuckle at Billy's remark. "Wait, wait, how about this one?" Again his raised his voice. "I feel so helpless, hold me…" Zach laughed again. "Girl has a giant Saber Tooth Tiger Zord, how fucking helpless can she be?"

Hearing Zach's statement sent Billy in a loud burst of laughter. "Ha, ha, ha. Dude that is so true!"

"Or this one man…" Zach began to mock Jason now. "Trini's my soul reason for being… that's why she's my second in command."

Billy nearly spit out his beer after Zach's last comment. "Holy shit dude, I never thought about that. Ha, ha, ha."

Kimberly didn't seem to be laughing looking at Billy and Zach like they were stupid. "Come on guys you don't think you're being a little hard on them?"

"No…" They both said in unison shrugging their shoulders.

"You're a girl…" Billy shrugged.

"Yea you're a girl…" Added Zach also shrugging

"So?" Kimberly replied.

"Girls like dumb stuff like that." Said Billy

"Yea…" Zach nodded

"I don't like stuff like that." Kimberly stated shaking her head.

"Oh yea?" Zach raised an eyebrow looking at Kimberly, placing a hand on her shoulder giving her a smirk and again imitated Jason's deep voice and accent. "Kimberly, you're a special girl, but I'm in love with Trini, and you're just too young for me…"

Kimberly fought herself inside but finally busted out in laughter. "You assholes… okay, that is kinda true…" She smiled. "But what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Zach asked.

Kimberly began to imitate Zach now. "Oh look at me, I'm Zach I'm the token black guy. I'm so cool that I don't even acknowledge it's my birthday. Fuck all that…"

"I didn't say that…" Zach said.

"You did say that…" Billy stated sipping his beer again.

"I did?" Zach looked confused.

"You did…" Kimberly nodded.

"Okay then what about you?" Zach pointed.

"What about me?" Kimberly asked.

Zach began to act very girlish pretending to be pulling invisible hair behind his ears mimicking Kimberly's expressions. "Hey Jason! What are you doing? Oh last night I had a dream about it with purple grass and we were kissing, and making out, it was soooo awesome… you know I'm a cheerleader right?"

Kimberly's jaw dropped as her smile began to become visible… "You jerk…" Kimberly shook her head in denial. "And the grass wasn't purple… it was pink… the sky was purple."

"That's not fucking weird." Billy stated sarcastically.

"What's that smell?" Zach suddenly questioned smelling the air.

"It smells like something's burning…" noticed Billy.

"Oh no, my cake!" Kimberly shot up leaping to the oven grabbing a pair of mitts and pulling out Zach very burnt chocolate cake. "Oh… sorry Zach." Kimberly frowned in disappointment. "Ummm… Happy Birthday…"

Zach nodded his head and smiled. "No it's okay… these things happen."

"I feel like you're birthday is ruined…."sobbed Kimberly.

"Nah, you didn't ruin my birthday." Zach smiled.

"I didn't?" she smiled enthusiastically.

"Nah… Rita did." Smirked Zach

"Great…" Kimberly sighed

**Lunar Surface: Zedd's Palace:**

Lord Zedd sat confident at his throne, his wife at his feet holding on to him as if Rita was a damsel in distress. She wore next to nothing with Zedd, her body in full display for Zedd to dote upon. For Rita there were two incredible powers she possessed, the first was her ability to conjure magic and spells, the other was her powerful sexual allure; something she used often to control her husband at times, though Rita walked a very thin line between controlling Zedd and angering him as his wife. "You don't understand my lord." Rita addressed her emperor. "The Rangers are more powerful than one would expect." Zedd tapped his fingers upon his throne in manner of boredom.

"Which means what to me?" He asked expressing his unconcern in his tone.

"My lord…" Rita kissed his feet between her sentences. "The Rangers… they are building a device… a morphing shield, something that when activated will block any invasion we attempt to launch at Earth."

"I know this already, do you take me for a fool?" Zedd brushed off her words as he gestured with his hands. "I am not threatened by this so called morphing shield."

"Then what would you have me do?" Rita asked.

"Nothing…" Zedd addressed with an overzealous attitude. "You need not concern yourself. I will send Ivan to finish off the Rangers."

"Ivan continues to fail us. Send Golddar, he will deal with the rangers and destroy them."

"Interesting…" Zedd rubbed his chin pondering. "So be it. Golddar with lead the next attack."

"Thank you my Lord…" Rita bowed

**Elsewhere in the Palace:**

Ivan, Golddar and Tommy all stood over a large map of the Earth overlooking the nations of the planet. Tommy much like his brother Jason was crossing his arms in dominance as he looked on; Golddar spun his sword on the floor listening to Ivan draw out his plan. "So far we own nearly half the Cyber Putties, and a fourth of the Slave Ships. We also have convinced a third of the monsters to join us. With any luck the rest of Zedd's followers will turn to the fold soon enough."

"And the Invasion?" Asked Tommy

" When the shield stops Zedd's invasion we will make our movie."

Tommy began to raise his hand at Ivan. "Wait a second… you want the shield to activate?"

"Yes." Ivan nodded.

"That's insane. The invasion will be meaningless then. How do we conquer Earth with the shield up?" The Green Ranger asked in a tone of some anger.

"That's the point. With the Shield up, Zedd's invasion will be defeated, and he will look like a fool. By doing this, we will gather our forces on the lunar surface and overthrow Zedd!" Ivan chuckled to himself raising his fist and slamming it on the map table.

"Excellent plan Master Ivan." Golddar Snarled. "But what of the Rangers and the Earth, how do we deal with them?"

"It is simple. We steal the morphing shield from the rangers, activate it, stop Zedd's invasion then with all our armies, focus a full attack on the Rangers themselves spearheaded by our Green Allie here." Ooze boldly addressed patting Tommy's shoulder. "The Rangers will be made short work of, all will die!"

Tommy shot a look of hate toward Ivan. "NOT ALL THE RANGERS!" Demanded Tommy.

"What do you mean?" Golddar asked.

"Jason lives. No harm will come to my brother!" Tommy pointed

"And why is that?" Asked Ivan

"I did not willing join this armada of evil to simply rule over the weak… I joined to safe guard my family, or what's left of it. Jason is my brother, and no hand will harm him without my say!"

"Humans and their emotions…" Mocked Golddar

"What did you say?" Tommy stepped toward Golddar in an instigating manner. "Say it again you over grown Goldilocks! I'll tear you a new asshole if you insult my family again!"

Ivan quickly stepped in-between the two warriors ready to fight. "Gentlemen… we have a mission do we not? Set aside your differences. Golddar… apologize to our human allie."

"WHAT!" Golddar snarled.

"Do it!" Ivan commanded.

Golddar stood frustrated for a moment, then lowered his head slightly. "Apologizes… Ranger."

"Well done." Smiled Ivan. "There that's better isn't it? Feels good to apologize does it not?"

Tommy chuckled a moment turning his focus back to the plan. "So you're plan it to make Zedd look incompetent, overthrow him, steal the morphing shield, then kill the power rangers, excluding my brother of course? Am I missing something?" Tommy asked.

"Yes… one thing…" Ooze stated

"And that is?" Tommy asked.

"I have to pay Zordon a visit…" Smiled Ooze. "Golddar…"

"Yes master?" The winged beast asked.

"Zedd has ordered you to attack the Rangers. You will go forth, remember to only take forces Loyal to Zedd, no point in allowing those loyal to us to die."

"It shall be done Master." Golddar bowed beginning to exit the room.

"And Golddar…. No ranger is to die in your assault. We need them all alive, that way the shield will be active. Just make some trouble for the Power Rangers, and take the fight into the city. They have been avoiding the city like a plague. Make sure people die…"

"As you wish Master Ivan." Bowed Golddar.

"Yes… a plan is forming..." Ivan smiled beginning to laugh with Tommy soon joining him. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

**Billy's Cabin: Outside Angel Grove:**

The rangers had all gathered together what remained of Zach Birthday Cake in the closing hours of the night. 18 candles were lit and arranged in a circle over the half burnt chocolate cake Kimberly had tried to bake, but this did not stop the Rangers spirits which were very high that night.

"Happy birthday to you…" They all sang "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday Zach."

"This is real-ly corny…" Jason sang apart from the other rangers.

"Hope you like burnt chocolate…" Billy sang with Jason mocking the song playfully.

"Happy birthday to you…"

"Come on guys, sing it right!" Kimberly pouted as Billy and Jason chuckled. Kimberly turned her attention back to Zach who blew out the candles. "What did you wish for?"

"You're not supposed to tell." Trini smiled.

"A white girl." Zach smiled.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Billy laughed raising his hand for a high five .

"Men are pigs." Pouted Kimberly

"I'll just stick to Asian." Jason smiled pulling Trini over.

Dee Dee Beep Beep Dee Deee

"Rangers… looks like that cake going to have to wait." Jason stated raising his communicator.

"Two attacks in a single day?" Trini asked uncertain.

"Maybe… come in Zordon." Jason said.

"Rangers, Lord Zedd as sent Golddar into the inner city. He's attacking everyone in sight, you must engage him." Came Zordon's voice.

"Roger that Big Z. Rangers on route." Jason addressed. "Guys?"

The Rangers all stood up and began to reach for their morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Called Jason.

"MASTADON!" "PTERODACTYL!" "TRICERATOPS!" "SABER TOOTH TIGER!" "TYRANNOSAURS!"

**At The Command Center: **

**(Quick Note: try to remember the movie scene with Ivan invading the command center)**

Alpha what's the Rangers' location?" Zordon asked as he walked to the viewing globe his hand crossing his back.

Alpha began to punch a few panels and scanned the city. "The rangers have just landed in the city Zordon and are engaging the cyber putties along with Golddar."

"Well done." Zordon nodded. "They seem to be working as a team much better than I expected."

Suddenly Alpha noticed something very odd in his monitors. "Wait Zordon, I'm picking up a disturbance in our energy field." Alpha pointed out as he busily punched buttons and knobs behind Zordon. "There might be something wrong with the sensors…"

Zordon pondered a moment then turned around to Alpha realizing what was really going on. "There is nothing wrong with the sensors Alpha, I fear the Rangers have been lead away on purpose."

"On purpose? But why Zordon?" Questioned Alpha.

"Ivan is on his way here…" Zordon said in a little worry.

"Don't worry Zordon, nobody enters the command center without a power coin" Alpha stated in confidence. Suddenly a large slug of purple ooze began to flood the door way to the entrance of the command center. Zordon and Alpha looked at each other then turned back to the purple ooze. "Well almost nobody..."

The blob of purple ooze began to take shape revealing Ivan Ooze who began to chuckle in confidence. Ivan looked around the command center and enjoyed the view impressed at what Zordon had created for himself. "Gee, pretty fancy shancy. I guess if you invest your money well over 60 centuries you can buy something pretty nice?" Ivan smiled.

Alpha approached Ooze and struck at his chest with his fist. "Ey-Yah!" Alpha yelped only to find Ooze burp in his face from the attack. "Uh-oh…"

Ooze pointed his finger at Alpha and shot a small bolt of purple electricity energy sending Alpha spinning back hitting computer panels as he fell. "Ah…" Ivan smiled in satisfaction.

Zordon stood back looking at Ivan. "You haven't changed Ooze…"

Ivan held his hand up. "Stop right there! I know what you're going to say. You haven't changed Ooze, you're still picking on creatures smaller than yourself? Put a sock in it Z. Five second in here and I'm already listening to one of your lectures. You locked me away in your stuffy little hyper-lock chamber and tossed me away in the depths like yesterdays trash! Do you know what it's like to be locked up in a rotten egg for six thousand years? It's boring!"

"What do you plan to do, destroy my command center and kill me?" Zordon asked.

"It's time to pay the piper Zordon!" Ivan smiled.

"You have me at a disadvantage but you overlooked one thing." Zordon smirked.

"What might that be?" Ooze shrugged unconcern.

"What makes you think Alpha is a tiny little creature smaller than yourself?" Zordon smiled. "Alpha…" Zordon turned to his robot.

"WHAT!" Ooze looked over to Alpha in fear.

At that moment Alpha V shot back up to his feet and raised his fists into a fighting stance.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" the robot called in the air. "TITANUS!"

White, Black, and Golden energy began to wrap around Alpha as his transformation into a robotic Power Ranger began. He looked like a cybernetic white Ranger, very similar to the classic white ranger, but with a brachiosaurus look. Ivan stood stun at the white ranger. Alpha launched into action jump kicking Ivan blasting him back forcing Ivan to fall to the floor.

Zordon approached Alpha and placed his hand on his shoulder as the robot now stood taller than even Zordon himself. "Ivan, meet Alpha V the new and improved model. After freeing myself from my time warp I had a lot of time to improve on his design. He now serves as my body guard and chosen White Ranger, the Titanus Ranger!"

"What shall we do with our guest Zordon?" Alpha asked.

Ivan shot back hearing Alpha's voice which sounded much deeper and robotic as a Ranger.

"Escort him out Alpha." Smiled Zordon.

**Author: Next Chapter: Alpha in Action!**


	28. Ch-27 Alpha in Action

** In Side The Command Center:**

Ivan fell to the floor amazed at the sight of the new Alpha as the spectacular white ranger. His head began to shake in disappointment in the idea that this was actually his doing. In the real universe of the Power Rangers, the forces of evil never had to deal with Alpha in any manner as a threat, but hear somehow Alpha a nonliving robot had the powers of living power rangers. Fearing for himself for the first time since he had arrived in the command center, Ivan began to struggle backwards on the floor.

Zordon approached Alpha and placed his hand on his shoulder as the robot now stood taller than even Zordon himself. "Ivan, meet Alpha V the new and improved model. After freeing myself from my time warp I had a lot of time to improve on his design. He now serves as my body guard and chosen White Ranger, the Titanus Ranger!"

"What shall we do with our guest Zordon?" Alpha asked.

Ivan shot back hearing Alpha's voice which sounded much deeper and robotic as a Ranger.

"Escort him out Alpha." Smiled Zordon.

"A white power ranger?" Ivan spoke in dread.

"Like the design?" Zordon smiled in satisfaction.

Ivan waved his finger gesturing no. "He's not supposed to be the white ranger… Tommy…"

"Tommy? Who's Tommy?" Alpha looked at Zordon with some confusion.

Ivan quickly realized he was about to lay out secrets that were better kept to himself and instead decided to change the angle of his statement. "Tommy will make short work of this new problem." Ivan began to stand up and pulled out his battle sword.

"Still willing to fight then?" Asked Zordon crossing his arms.

"Of course, he's only one ranger." Ivan smiled getting into a fighting stance.

Zordon turned to the white ranger. "Alpha…"

Alpha nodded and leaped into action drawing a medium length blade with the head of Titanus as a hand guard swinging his sword at Ivan who blocked with is own weapon. The two began to battle, a duel of blades and wits ensued. Alpha crossed slashed at Ivan but in turn pun out of the direction of the blade and retaliated with some wings of his own each time the blades met burst of purple and white energy flared.

"Not too shabby for a robot." Smiled Ivan

"How's this for shabby?" Alpha mocked as he head butted Ivan rocking him backward giving Alpha enough time to deliver a hard side kick to Ivan's gut.

Ivan stumbled to regain himself again and sighed aloud. "This is going to be a very long night."

**Down Town Angel Grove:**

The Rangers were in the mists of a hard fought battle. Jason led the charge as a massive group of cyber putties met them in the streets of Angel Grove. The rangers used everything around them as weapons Jason grabbed a putty fired several fists into the demon's chest then swung him over hurling the putty into an abandoned car. "Oh, sorry." Jason said to the unknown owner of the vehicle who would no doubt be upset when they returned to their car. "Hope they have insurance." Jason said comically before he returned into combat.

Now Golddar began to enter the fight leaping at Jason drawing his blade against the ranger for the first time in their short history. "Well now… what do we have here?" Mocked the winged beast.

"Golddar…" Jason shot back sternly. "Whatever happened to the idea that we weren't worth your time?" Jason smiled mockingly also drawing his power sword. "It looks like we've become quite the thorn on Lord Zedd's side."

"So it would seem Ranger…" Nodded the demon.

"Shall we?" asked Jason.

"So be it." Snarled Golddar.

Their blades crossed in an instance after their short conversation. Not only was Jason battling Golddar head to head, sword to sword, but between strikes putties would attempt to slash at Jason with their own weapons. Jason maneuvered and rolled between Golddar's legs then shot up pulling his blade blaster out firing at two cyber putties to his front before reengaging the golden monster.

Not far off Trini was flipping repeatedly into the air landing spinning air kicks clutching her daggers as she battled. The yellow ranger struck her blade into the back of a putty using the putty's body as a shield as three more cyber putties fired their short lasers at the Saber Ranger. "Don't even think about it." Trini called holding the putty her arm around its neck as the three attacking putties took aim at her. The bolts of laser fire might have struck at Trini, but instead they landed harmlessly at the chest of the cyber putty destroying the demon robotic warrior. Trini still held onto the putty from behind and realized it was long dead by its own comrades. She side stepped to the right still holding the dead putty, then with quick almost unseen to the naked eye action, dropped the putty to the ground drawing her Saber Shurikens throwing them at the three cyber putties to her front striking their heads killing them instantly. "Saber Shurikens!" The ninja-like star blades hit their mark dead on as the three putties also hit the floor. "That's not the way to get ahead in life boys." Trini mocked looking at the destroyed cybernetic demons.

Zach fought on taking out his fists and bashing more incoming putties. In the Black Ranger's mind were thoughts of how incredibly stupid his enemies were, not even after wave after wave of them began to be destroyed did they at all bother to change tactics. Again Zach struck more blows to the enemy as he finished off another putty with a karate chop to the collar breaking the demons neck killing him. Then more putties began to show their face firing lasers at Zach who back flipped behind a ledge. "Mammoth Blasters!" Zach called as two beams of purple-black energy surrounded his hands forming twin laser pistols in his hands. The Putties fired wildly at the brick wall Zach took cover behind as he gripped his pistols. "Oh yea… Modern Warfare eat your heart out, I'm in a real fire fight now!" The Black Ranger shot back up and returned fire at the putties who were hit hard with purple and black energy bolts from the Black Ranger's Mammoth Blasters. A small bit of smoke came at the end of Zach's blaster as he took in his victory. "Multi-kill!" he smiled.

Kimberly and Billy both began to fly into action as both double teamed another pact of puddies. The pink rangers drew out her Pterodactyl Thunder Whip using it to strike at two on coming puddies. "Pterodactyl Thunder Whip!" She called wrapping a putty's legs pulling back hard and causing the putty to trip as she used it again to whip another putty to her rear. "Have a nice trip! See you next fall!" Now it was Billy's turn as he pulled out his Stega-Stinger. He jumped to the sky firing his stinger's long string-like whip that attached to a putty's face. "Fire up!" Billy called as a bolt of blue lightning traveled to the Putties face frying the demon. "That was a shock." Billy smiled.

Jason looked on at all the other rangers as they battled. "What is up with all the corny puns?"

**At The Command Center:**

The duel continued as Alpha and Ivan spared on another their swords continuing clash. Ivan still could not believe he was in a sword duel with Alpha V, a vision he would have never anticipated in the original time line, this new reality was now showing favor to the Power Rangers in several ways with no exception to the newly created Alpha V white Ranger. "What other surprises does this universe have in store for me?"

"Don't listen to him Alpha, he's just trying to draw you out, stay focused." Zordon addressed

"Yes Zordon." Answered Alpha as he landed a cross slashes at Ooze's chest.

"Were that were true Zordon…" Smiled Ooze. "It looks like I've overstayed my welcome…" Ivan leaded into the air and transformed into a huge blob of goo, splashing into the back Command Center door making his escape.

Alpha charged at the blob, but it was no use, the blob surged out of the command center even faster than it had arrived and disappeared. The White Titanus Ranger ran to the back door of the Command Center followed by Zordon. "He's gone!" Alpha cried.

"Yes… Ivan has made his escape." Zordon nodded.

Alpha turned to his blue master. "What now Zordon? Should I follow him?"

"No need, he has seen your abilities, he won't try it again." Zordon explained.

"Now what?" Alpha asked.

Zordon looked at the viewing globe displaying the Power Rangers battling in the city.

**Down Town Angel Grove:**

Bam! A bolt of flaming energy struck at Billy as Golddar fired at the Blue Ranger blasting him into a spinning back flip crashing him into the grown. "William!" Jason screamed rushing to the Tricera Ranger's side. "You okay?"

"Yeah… this Golddar guy is tough!" He struggled.

"What now Golddar?" Jason asked holding his blade. "How about me?"

"With pleasure red ranger!" Golddar laughed.

Golddar charged but a surprise jump kick to his chest sent the beast packing. White, black, and golden energy struck at Golddar as the White Titanus Ranger landed in combat. The White Ranger stood over Golddar at a small distance landed very close to Jason and Billy. The Ranger clinched his fists and raised them ready to fight. "How about me instead?" Alpha asked.

Jason helped Billy to his feet looking at the White Ranger in amazement. He remembered this, he thought; he began to remember the moment in his dreams, in his memories where he saw a white power ranger. Then it occurred to him, Tommy! Yes, Tommy was the white ranger, his brother was alive, and even better he was a ranger! "Tommy?" Jason asked looking at Alpha. "Tommy is that you?"

Alpha looked to Jason in confusion shaking his head no. "Jason, it's me Alpha!"

"Alpha?!" Jason called out in shock. "Whoa, now this I definitely don't remember!"

The other Rangers began to surround Alpha V. "Alpha!" "What?" "Totally Awesome." "Incredible and a most interesting development." The rangers stated in almost unison.

"Wow little bro, you're not so little anymore huh?" Zach smiled patting Alpha's shoulder.

"Morphinominal." Kimberly smiled at him.

"Prodigious." Commented Billy "Hey you're head's a lot smaller, how do you fit that saucer head of yours in that helmet?" Billy asked.

Alpha shook his head and patted his chest. "My head's here." He responded as he continued to pat his chest. "It contracts and disables and my new head functions take over from here." Alpha then patted on his helmet.

"You're neural network transfers functions from one forward uplink to another while simultaneously initiating metabolic transformation." Billy smiled

"He what?" Kimberly asked in confusion.

"He gets another head when he morphs." Jason shrugged.

"Oh…" Kimberly still felt confused but pretended as if she understood.

The black, blue, and pink rangers smiled in approval as they welcomed Alpha as a ranger. However, for all the excitement in the air, two rangers were somewhat disturbed by the sight of Alpha as a ranger. Jason and Trini shot looks of concern toward one another realizing they both had no memories of such a strange event. Trini slightly shook her head at Jason, and he responded with a nod. This was not right, the time line was altering to the point where neither of them could recognize what was going on anymore, and although they liked the idea of Alpha being a power ranger, they knew this was not suppose to be.

Jason began to stand at Alpha's side as the six rangers formed up and stared down at Golddar. "You ready to take us all on fang face?" Jason asked.

Golddar realized all this cyber putties were lost and he was now greatly outnumbered. He lifted his sword again. "Ivan was suppose to take care of Zordon!"

Alpha tossed Ooze's broken flute toward Golddar. "Ivan regrets to inform you that he will not be able to attend tonight's combat functions."

"This isn't over rangers!" Golddar stated raising his blade and teleporting in a wave of flames.

As Golddar disappeared the rangers cheered in victory, all except Jason and Trini who were still concerned and couldn't bring themselves to be positive about the new events taking place. "Alpha…" Jason called walking toward the robotic ranger. "What is all this?" he asked as he overlooked the new white ranger.

"What's the matter Jase?" Zach asked. "Isn't this great?"

"Yea!" Billy and Kimberly agreed.

"No it's not…" Jason shot back. "He's not supposed to be the white ranger…."

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked

"I'm sorry Jason. Did I do something wrong?" Alpha asked humbly.

Jason looked frustrated even with his helmet on. "Uh… no Alpha." He finally admitted regretting a little how he seemed to lash out. "It's nothing…"

"Jason…" Billy looked at Jason as the Red Ranger began to walk off in frustration. "Jason, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing okay… it's just…" Jason pointed at Alpha. "He's not suppose to be a Ranger!"

The other Rangers excluding Trini, who understood Jason exactly, began to look upset at their leader. "Jason, Alpha just saved Billy from Golddar! You're acting like a jerk." Zach stated.

"Yea, you're not jealous of Alpha are you?" Kimberly asked.

"No…" Jason said defensively.

"Sure…" Billy said skeptically. "Whatever."

"I'm not Jealous okay… it's just not suppose to be like this!" Jason shook his head in discontent.

"Whatever it is I have done to offend you I am greatly sorry Red Ranger." Alpha said in humility.

"You're being a real jerk Jason!" Kimberly said in a harsh tone.

"Yea Jase, lay off the robot!" Zach added.

"HE'S RIGHT!" Trini finally yelled out drawing the other rangers' attention toward her. "He's right… the white ranger's not suppose to be Alpha."

"What are you talking about?" Billy asked in a bitter tone.

"Jason's brother Tommy has been missing since the war began…" Trini paused a moment. "His brother's Tommy… in Jason's memories… In my memories… Tommy is suppose to be the White Ranger… not Alpha." Trini looked at Alpha V with sympathy. "It's nothing against you Alpha… You're our friend, you're Jason's friend… but looking at you as the white ranger… it makes Jason feel like his brother Tommy might really be dead…"

The other Rangers now began to understand and all looked to Jason. "It's not suppose to be him…" Jason said in a sad tone looking at Alpha. "My brother… Tommy…"

Billy began to approach Jason placing his arm on his shoulder. "Jason… just because Alpha's the white ranger doesn't mean Tommy is gone."

Jason looked at Trini who began to hug him. "I hope you're right Billy…"

**Author: More twists to come! Next Chapter: Green with Evil part 1!**


	29. Ch-28 Green With Evil

** Down Town Angel Grove: Jason's Apartment:**

Jason's apartment was officially no longer his place of residence. He, like the other rangers, had decided to move into Billy's Cabin. This however, b did not mean he would no longer use his apartment at all. It might have been said that Jason wanted to use his now somewhat empty apartment as a place for quiet alone time, or a place where he could use to reflect on his personal life, but that was not true. The simple truth was Jason's apartment was the only place he could be with Trini alone, and in private, which was exactly what he was doing at that moment. The night before when Ivan stuck at the rangers with Golddar lead to the discovery of Alpha being the sixth ranger which for Jason made his stomach turn under the notion that his brother Tommy may already be dead. This event led Trini to take Jason away back to his apartment to spend the following day with him alone. What began for them both as quiet alone time quickly ensued into much more, as the two rangers' relationship continued to grow.

It would only be a few days until Zedd's invasion and Jason along with Trini took every chance they could get to be intimate together. That night was no different for them as Jason and Trini gently and passionately made love to one another in the cold night. He kissed her delicately his body atop of hers holding her hands as he felt the heat of her body. They felt the rush of one another as Jason held Trini close and griped her hands' their bodies thrusting together as they made love under the covers. It was perhaps out of the relief of stress, or fear that seemed to drive them both together in that way, but never the less it was something very beautiful for them to share, the passion of making love to one another, of being intimate with someone you were in love with was amazing to them.

Jason found himself looking into Trini's eyes, kissing her as if it was their last night together, a reality not too farfetched as they had already lost so many dear to them. But in that moment nothing seemed to threaten them, they were together and that was all that mattered. He could feel her breath falling on his face as he kissed her lips, and neck; Trini's eyes were closed now, but Jason looked on at her with passion burning thinking she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. "Trini…" he whispered to her ear. "I love you…"

Between her soft moans Trini finally opened her eyes and looked back at him. "Jason…" She gently spoke "Tell me again…"

"I love you." He said again between kisses their bodies still together.

Trini began to pull him to her as he lay on her chest beginning to rest on her, their moment of intimacy slowly began to fade their breathing returning to normal as Jason collapsed to Trini's side. They both took deep breaths beginning to relax as their intimacy subsided. Jason began to pull Trini to him, stroking her hair behind her ear smiling at her. "I don't remember the original time line being this amazing with you." He smiled as he gently kissed her lips.

Trini smiled for a moment then began to turn to her side facing away from Jason, her face going from joyful to worried looking. Jason leaned up over her back trying to see her face as her body now faced away from him. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

"It's nothing…" Trini said in a tone of concern.

Jason reached around her body and pulled her backward toward himself softly kissing her cheek as he felt her body against his. Now Jason was by no means a man interested in only sexual connections to his girlfriend, but at the end of the day he was a man, and the notion of feeling Trini's body pressed against his did send chills inside him. He held her close, draping his arm around her waist attempting to comfort her using his larger body in a manner of sheltering her and though Trini liked being held by Jason, his comfort did not completely calm her nerves. "Trini, whatever it is you can tell me." He assured her.

Trini began to rub Jason's arm, acknowledging his presence behind her, but still she resisted. "Jason, please... I have to play this close to heart." She explained to him.

"I don't understand." He leaned over again kissing her cheek. "I thought we just shared something beautiful together? What could possibly make you feel so isolated and alone right now?"

Trini began to turn her body over more pulling the covers over her trying to warm herself. A thought was burning in her mind, something terrible she was feeling but couldn't bring herself to tell Jason. In her mind she knew she had to, but somehow she wasn't able to. Something was changing in her mind, something was affecting her. Her dreams were beginning to change. "Jason…" she hesitated. "It's not that… I love being with you, but there has been something burning in my memory that's starting to scare me…"

Jason began to pull the covers over him joining Trini under them, his arm still around her. "What do you mean your memories? You mean… of the original time line?" He asked her.

"No," she admitted with some fear. "Something is happening to me… something new."

"What's happening?" Jason asked in a now growing concern.

"I'm having new memories manifest."

Jason shrugged trying to comfort her. "It's okay… I'm getting them too. I mean every time I see something familiar my mind begins to remember something about the original time line. It's nothing new Trini."

Trini shook her head and began to turn around to face Jason placing her hand on his cheek. "No… it's not that. I'm okay with getting those types of memories. It helps me to understand what's happening around me. That doesn't bother me." She said softly.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"I'm having Visions Jason… about the future."

"How can you be sure it's not other memories popping back into your head? How can you be sure that it's not signs of the original time line?" Jason's words seemed to be away for him to coop with what was happening as if he was really trying to comfort himself more than Trini.

"No…" Trini insisted. "It's not that at all. I see seven rangers in battle."

"Seven?" Jason shot back up. "But there are only six of us including Alpha…"

Trini turned around again facing away from Jason. "I don't know what it means Jason. But I keep having these visions in my mind. This Green warrior, so strong… powerful…"

"If it's another Ranger why are you so worried?" Jason questioned.

Trini began to speak coldly a hint of dread in her voice. "Because Jason… In my visions… he's not with us…"

"What do you mean not with us?"

"He's fighting us… and killing us… killing even me."

Jason was silent a long moment, he thought about what Trini was saying. How could it be possible? How was it that there was a Green Ranger? In all his memories he could not remember such a ranger, but then again not all his memories came back to him at once. Maybe there was a green ranger in the original universe… only time would answer Jason's questions.

**Lunar Surface: Zedd's Palace:**

Tommy sharpened his long thin blade, his Sword of Darkness, a blade so powerful it was said it could cut through atoms, a dark weapon forged in the pits of hell. This blade was Tommy's new weapon, a weapon of death and malice; given to the green ranger from Rita herself, to make short work of the Rangers. To kill them all…

"Yes…" Tommy thought as the sword glistened in the dark light. "Rita's sword will serve me well. Don't you think Boi?" Tommy asked turning to the still suspended Boi hanging to the wall.

Boi struggled to speak, his spirit waning after so long a capture. "I… will… beat… you."

Tommy got up and began to smile at Boi patting his cheek. "There, there… play nice."

Zedd held his staff at a distance overlooking the Green Ranger. "Are you ready?" The king of demons asked.

Tommy turned and bowed to Zedd. "Yes my emperor. I've been dying to begin."

"All others have failed me… you will not! Do I make myself clear?" Zedd asked.

"Crystal my lord." Tommy smiled.

"Kill them all…"

"By your command."

**Billy's Cabin: Outside Angel Grove:**

In the last hours of the night Zach found himself on a long and wide surface mat laid across an even wider opening field just outside Billy's cabin. Zach had been practicing to himself, performing attacks with his bow staff, kicking the air, wailing his weapon around at an army of invisible enemy. Kimberly sat nearby admiring the view of Zach's fit body as he continued his practice. Zach swung in the air, another two phantom enemies were defeated he thought, but as he landed his round house kick he gave pause and turned to Kimberly.

"Are you going to stare at me all night?" He asked her raising an eyebrow. Kimberly only nodded taking a sip of tea from the glass she had been drinking. "Why?" Zach asked again.

Kimberly shrugged. "I like the view."

"You like me or something?"He questioned his eyebrow still taking note of her.

"Is your name Jason?" she began to ask raising her own eyebrow at him in turn.

Zach shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know why you waste your time with him Kimberly. You know he'll never like you back right?" Zach returned to his practice jump kicking the air again.

"I don't think so. He'll come around to me. Even if I have to wait a few years." She smiled confidently.

"You think that?" he said continuing to jump kick.

"Yes." She shot back.

"You are a dumb blonde."

"I have brown hair!" she protested.

"You're still stupid to me." Zach fired back as he began spinning his staff. "You're only into his looks, maybe his fighting skill. Yup, girls like you are a dime a dozen."

"I got a power coin that tells me I'm not!" Kimberly said holding up her power morpher.

"Oh that thing?" Zach smiled and began to use his staff as a leaning post pointing to her morpher. "Well maybe you got a good heart Kim, but that doesn't mean you got a good brain. That morpher measures emotions not intellect."

"You think I'm stupid for liking Jason? I don't care what you think."

"Do you know where Jason is now? He's at his place…" Zach spun the bow staff back into his hands and continued to work out. "… with Trini. Probably in bed together, you know… working out." He smiled devilishly.

Kimberly shook her head. "So what! You trying to hurt my feelings?"

"No." he shrugged. "Trying to help you out girl."

"And how are you trying to do that?" Kimberly said with an ugly look to him.

"It's simple, you need to see the bigger picture."

"What picture is that?" she asked.

"That Jason doesn't like you… will never like you… and you're stupid to wait for him." He finally admitted.

"You think you're the first person to tell me I'm dumb for being in love with him? I've heard that before from TRINI no less, and I made her realize that my feelings are real…" Kimberly proudly admitted.

"Well there's your problem Kim…" Zach stopped again and looked at her once more. "You convinced another girl, even if it was Trini that gives you little credibility. None of you girls know what you really want, and most of you are too stupid to see a good guy when you see one. OR… you do see a good guy, but try to steal him away, and when you succeed you turn them into bad guys. And that's what you're trying to do with Jason." Zach pointed his finger at Kimberly trying to make his point clear to her. "You claim you like him… but I know Jason. I'm his best friend next to William; and I for one know you don't have the slightest clue who he is."

"I know him enough to love him!"

"Do you?" He mocked.

"YES! He's a good guy, he saved my family, he freed me from prison, he rescued Trini from death in the invasion, and he helped make me a Ranger! I love him!" Kimberly found herself repeating herself, everything she had once told Trini, the words that made Trini realize her feeling for Jason were real, surely Zach would have to understand too; she thought.

Zach heard all these words and wasn't in the slightest impressed by them. "So what." He shrugged his shoulders.

Kimberly couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So what?" she questioned in confusion.

"That doesn't faze me. You think a little bit of heroics is enough to convince me you like him? Or love him as you say?" Zach began to smile. "What's his favorite color?"

"What?" Kimberly leaned back in confusion. "red…"

"Nope it's a tie between blue and red that's why he tells everyone his favorite color is purple." Zach began to walk toward Kimberly again. "What's his favorite sport?"

Kimberly avoided Zach's eyes as she answered. "Martial arts…"

"Football is his favorite game to watch, basketball is his favorite game to play." He continued his interrogation. "What's his favorite movie and why?"

"I don't know." Kimberly said in a sharp tone.

"Starship Troopers!" Zach's questioned began to grow in speed. "What's his favorite hobby?"

"Fung Fu!" Kimberly shot back.

"WRONG! He likes to write!" Zach fired back, his voice beginning to be more intense. "What's his favorite video game?"

Zach's questions were beginning to anger Kimberly as she began to realize she really knew little about Jason. "Mortal Kombat!"

Zach shot back his answer coming closer to her. "Wrong! It's command and conquer! He loves real time strategy. What's the name of his modern warfare clan online?"

"Power Ranger!"

"Wrong again; we call ourselves the Justice League after the DC superheroes. WHAT'S HIS FAVORITE BOOK?!" Zach was now shouting coming extremely close to her face mocking Kimberly.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she screamed at him her face beginning to tear up.

Zach leaned back and smiled. "The Bible…" he paused a short moment letting Kimberly breathe "Everyone knows Jason's a devote Christian…"

Kimberly turned away from Zach looking at the floor a tear falling from her face. "Leave me alone…" she hesitantly said. "Just leave me alone…"

Zach stood over her almost doggedly knowing he had broken her spirit revealing to Kimberly how little she actually knew about the man she supposedly loved. Yet breaking her spirit wasn't enough for Zach, he demanded to finish her off with a warning. "You don't know anything about my best friend, so don't give me any shit about you being in love with him because you're not! I know girls like you… a dime a dozen. Stay away from Jason and Trini, they got a good thing going, even if they are crony…"

After that humiliating display Zach picked up his staff again and walked back inside realizing only after he had entered the cabin what a cruel thing he had done. Zach walked into the cabin placing his staff on a stand near the door and finally stopped himself in his tracks. Near him, to his right was mirror in which he looked at himself, realizing what a mean thing he did to Kimberly. He stared into his reflection and shook his head. "She made you a birthday cake…" Zach told the reflection. "You are an asshole…" he nodded his head and began to walk to his room.

Meanwhile outside, Kimberly began to break down, crying openly. She covered her face hiding her shame too blind by her grief to notice a motorcycle pull up beside her. Jason and Trini had just arrived back at the cabin when they noticed Kimberly outside crying. Confused and disturbed by the sight of the teenage girl crying alone they quickly ran to her side. Trini placed her hand on Kimberly's shoulder calling to her. "Kimberly? What's the matter?" she asked her.

Kimberly realized who was in front of her noticing Jason and Trini on either side of her. She looked at Trini, then Jason and began to leap to his arms hugging him tightly. Jason was confused by the sudden display of affection, looking at Trini for approval before he closed the embrace and returned her hug. "It's okay Kim… It's okay…"

Trini kneeled next to Kimberly petting her hair. "What happened?" Trini asked.

Kimberly turned to face Trini her eyes locked on her. "Trini… can I ask you a question?"

Trini thought for a moment then nodded. "Of course… ask me anything."

"W-what's… Jason's… favorite book…" she asked nervously.

Trini gave Kimberly a confused look at the seemly strange and bizarre question. "The Bible… everyone knows that… Is something wrong Kim?"

Kimberly's heart began to pound as her embrace of Jason began to tighten, her fingers beginning to claw at his back. Jason quickly took notice of the feeling and began to openly worry. "Uh… Kimberly…"

Kimberly looked at Trini for more answers. "And his favorite hobby…"

Again Trini looked at her with growing concern. "Writing…" Trini answered. "He likes to write… are you okay Kim?"

Kimberly began to bury her face in Jason's chest. "I'm a dime a dozen!" she cried. "I'm just a stupid little girl…"

"What the fuck is going on here?" Jason said in open confusion. "Kimberly what's the matter with you?" He pulled her back looking into her eyes. "Tell me something."

Kimberly looked into his eyes and shook her head. "I'm a stupid little girl…"

"And soon you'll be a dead one!" came the dark voice.

Jason, Kimberly, and Trini all looked up toward the voice that called to them. Before their very eyes they saw him… a sight to see. The young dark and green warrior stood before them. His blade dragging at his side as he carried it in one hand letting it scrap the floor. This was no typical monster, nor was it a mere general of Zedd's armies. This was the green ranger… a powerful nearly unstoppable force. His golden armor shined even in the moonlight, his helmet bore the face of a dragon, his morpher reflected in a red and green hue. His vision seemed to light up in the night sky.

"What the fuck…" Jason said hesitantly beginning to stand up off the floor.

Kimberly and Trini began to follow suit, all three rangers taking a stand against the new warrior, bolding facing him. "Jason…" Trini spoke with dread in her voice turning to him. "It's him…"

"You're visions…"He said to her. "It can't be…"

"What's going on?" Kimberly began to ask her eyes still red, but her sadness overtaken by her sense of duty as a ranger.

The Ranger slammed his blade to the floor releasing a bit of green energy as he reached for the sides of his helmet. The Ranger unbuckled the side helmet straps and slowly began to remove his head covering revealing his face. Jason shot back, his eyes widening in near horror at the sight of his brother. Tommy had long flowing brown hair, brown matching eyes, and a face not unlike Jason's own. Unlike the natural Tommy, this new parallel had a light mustache and goatee accompanied his face. "What's the matter Jason? Don't you recognize your brother?"

"Tommy…" Jason shuttered.

"Jason…" Trini reached for Jason's hand clutching it with her own. "It's him… the warrior in my dreams…"

"It can't be…" he shook his head. "It can't be…"

"Jason… what's going on? Is he a new Ranger?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy began to place his helmet back on and picked up his sword. "Right now there should be a three word phrase you should be saying aloud at this very moment… I suggest you say them."

Jason breathed deeply in growing fear, and anger. "IT'S MORHPHIN TIME!"

**Author: Sorry for the late chapter, I've been very busy. Next Chapter: Green With Envy**


	30. Ch-29 Green with Envy

** Outside Angel Grove: Outside Billy's Cabin:**

Tommy began to place his helmet back on and picked up his sword. "Right now there should be a three word phrase you should be saying aloud at this very moment… I suggest you say them."

Jason breathed deeply in growing fear, and anger. "IT'S MORHPHIN TIME!"

"Pterodactyl" "Saber Tooth Tiger" "Tyrannosaurs"

Blasts of Red, Yellow, and Pink energy fired from the rangers morphers engulfing them transforming them into Power Rangers instantly.

Jason, now in ranger form, drew out his power sword and stood on guard as Trini and Kimberly pulled forth their power daggers and bow. The three rangers stood at the ready targeting the Green Ranger in their sights. The red ranger looked to his brother hoping to speak to the opposing Green Ranger in a nonthreatening manner. "Tommy. I thought you were dead."

The green ranger twisted his head cracking his neck in the same fashion one might crack their knuckles. He stared down his bother plainly a cold sweat beginning to form inside Jason's suit. "I've been alive from the beginning of the invasion. Recruited from day one."

"Recruited, by whom?" Jason questioned his heart still pounding.

"Lord Zedd of course." Snapped Tommy

"Are you here to kill us?"

"Yes." Tommy nodded with a sadistic smile under his helmet.

Jason could hear the words from his brother's mouth, but could not bring himself to understand them. Here was Tommy, his own flesh and bone, willing to kill not only him, but his friends as well. Why? He thought to himself. It was true that Tommy and Jason did not get along most days, and in fact had a very hard relationship together as siblings, but this even Jason could not imagine!"But why?" Jason stated in disbelief.

"It's complicated… Let's just say it's survival of the fittest!"

"I refuse! I can't fight my own flesh and blood!" Jason declared waving his hand sharply dismissing Tommy's statement.

"Good!" Tommy smiled. "That makes my job much easier!" Tommy leaped into the air his sword in hand preparing to strike at Jason's chest.

"JASON DOWN!" Kimberly yelled pushing him to the floor firing her bow at Tommy. "Fire Burst!" she yelled firing her bow at lightning blinding speed as a pink energized arrow shot forth from her bow striking toward the Green Ranger's chest.

Had Kimberly been attacking a putty or even a demon general, her fire burst attack might have struck its mark, but this was Tommy, the most powerful of Zedd's creations. The Green Ranger showed little effort avoiding her attack, catching her arrow in the air, spinning his body rechanneling the enegy of the attack and sending the arrow rocketing back toward the Power Rangers exploding into a wave of pink and red energy blasting the rangers back.

**Inside Billy's Cabin: Zach's Room: Moments before:**

Zach tossed a rubber ball in the air as he lay on his bed thinking about what had occurred between him and Kimberly. It had not even been five or so minutes since he came down on Kimberly heckling her to the point of her breaking down and crying. His intentions had only been to help her, but to show her the folly of her ways, but somewhere in the fight his heckling became serious and a full fledged fight began to manifest. He had left her in her own tears and before he realized what he had done it was far too late to apologize or take things back.

Now there he was upset at himself for the way he had treated her, this was Kimberly after all. Why did he act so harsh? He had never thought himself to be so mean, but yet there he was, he had been a jerk to a nice girl and now was suffering the guilt of it all.

"Damn…" he said aloud resting his head back on his pillow. "What is wrong with me?"

Suddenly there was a knock on his door as Billy entered the room. "Hey." Billy addressed him.

"What's up?" he replied.

"I watched you and Kim from my window. It sounded like you had a fight. Mind if I asked what happened?" Billy asked.

Zach sat up from his bed trying to show signs of unconcern. He was far too prideful to show any signs of weakness to his friend. "Nothing man… Kim was just being stupid."

"How so?" Billy gave a look of suspicion not buying Zach's entire story. "I mean I looked outside, and to me it seemed like you were being the aggressor."

"Well… I didn't want it to go down the way it did. I was trying to help her."

"You have a funny way of showing it. It almost looked like you were yelling at her."

Zach began to defend himself. "No, I didn't yell."

"Well to be honest from my upstairs window the only thing I heard was Kimberly yelling 'I don't know'. It was kind of strange. I intended us to live together to bring the team together not divide us you know?"

**Boom!** The sound of Kimberly's pink fire burst attack reverberated in the back ground. Zach and Billy jumped up in shock. "What was that!?" Zach questioned.

"Zedd!" Billy responded. "They found the cabin!"

Billy and Zach quickly sprang into action running out of Zach's room racing down stairs into the living room. The two rangers dashed passed the kitchen and living room heading straight toward the front door as the rumble of the explosion shock the cabin's interior. Out of the front door the two of them burst into the scene catching a glimpse of an unknown green costumed figure attacking the other rangers. "What the hell?" Billy glanced in complete shock, lost for words. "Who the fuck is that?"

"Doesn't matter!" Zach shot forward as both rangers began to reach for their morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Mastodon!""Triceratops!" they two warriors called charging into the battle weapons ready as their instantaneous transformation morphed them into rangers.

A t a short distance was Trini swinging her daggers wildly trying desperately to score a hit at the green ranger who dodged her attacks quite easily. Trini slashed in haste and fear, her combo swings that would have made short work of any lower level demon had no affect at Tommy as all her attacked continued to miss. Trini swung again, but Tommy caught her hand pulling her forward karate chopping at her neck with a strike from his arm. The attack hit the yellow ranger's neck dead on flipping her body forward crashing her to the floor. "Aarrgh!" Trini barked as the shock of the hit made her burst the wind from her body. Tommy's leg then flew up and came down at Trini's stomach again causing her to scream. "Aarrgh!" Trini cried in pain. "Next?" Tommy mocked in pleasure, enjoying the pain he was delivering.

Kimberly then spun forward firing her bow with great speed repeatedly. Each arrow flew with precision but the Green Ranger used his sword to cut each arrow down missing him entirely. The Pink Ranger continued to charge firing more arrows, but each arrow was either dodged by Tommy or cut by his blade. Frustrated by her lack of success Kimberly threw down her bow and began to fire a flurry of kicks and punches to Tommy, each of her attacking missing. The green ranger with his free arm then back handed the pink ranger as if she were a piece of street trash, in a manner resembling a pimp slapping one of his prostitutes. "Bitch!" Tommy called as the slap shot Kimberly back. She began to cover her helmet in reaction to his strike. Using this to his advantage Tommy pressed forward side kicking Kimberly rocketing her back slamming her into the side of a nearby tree. The tree broke in two crashing atop of Kimberly, the leaves flying everywhere!

Now Jason launched into battle power sword in hand. "Finally!" Tommy smiled engaging his brother with his own blade. The two rangers began to clash dueling under the moonlight. Out of all the rangers Jason stood the best chance against that of Tommy battling gallantly his blade like an extension of his arm. For a moment it might have seemed that Jason had the upper hand as the red ranger landed a side kick and slash to the chest of the green ranger. But Tommy was hardly beat, as he quickly retaliated with a swift kick to Jason's gut followed by an upward slash from his dark blade, bursting green energy from Jason's chest launching him toward the side of Billy's cabin cracking the outer walls icicles falling around him.

"You asshole! You wrecked the side on my cabin!" Billy yelled as he ran toward Tommy carrying his lance in hand aiming the blade at Tommy's chest as he charged not unlike a Greek hoplite. Tommy saw this charge from Billy and reacted with a flip into the air, landing directly on top of Billy's lance as he carried it. "What the?!" Billy said baffled by the amazing agility the green ranger possessed. That feeling from Billy was short lived however, as the face bashing kick came at Billy from Tommy. Billy flew back as Tommy leaped from his lance and landed just in time to see Billy falling to the floor.

"And they call you the smart one…" Tommy smiled.

"You're not so sharp yourself asshole!" called Zach swinging his power axe from behind. But like clock work Tommy spun out of the way causing Zach to miss sharply. Zach readjusted again coming at the green ranger with his power axe, slashing at the evil ranger. Tommy jumped back, spun, and spun again each time the axe missed its mark. Now Jason recovered and lounged into action with his sword. The two rangers double teamed the green ranger with sword and axe, but it was no use, Tommy was too fast, each attack made by the rangers was quickly dodged.

The green ranger continued to dodge the incoming attacks back flipping out of the way. Then he saw it on the ground, Kimberly's power bow, still on the floor where she had thrown it to the side. The evil ranger sprang forward, using the ice on the ground to slide as if he was a baseball player making it safe to a base. The grabbed the bow from the floor brought it up and fired it at Zach who took the shot dead on at his chest, blasting the black ranger out of the fight completely.

Jason then stood alone, but he was not out of the fight yet. He charged red energy from his blade drawing back his weapon and firing the energy toward Tommy. "Blade Beam!" called the red ranger as the surge of red energy looking like a tidal wave of red water and lightning blew to the green ranger. In rapid succession Tommy slide toward the knocked down yellow ranger, grabbing her off the floor and using her as a human shield! Wham! Ka-boom! Before Jason had realized what he had done the blast had already hit its mark striking Trini instead of Tommy, launching the Yellow Ranger Crashing backward toward a row of rocks and trees, bursting right through them all, nearly breaking Trini out of her power armor. "NO!" Jason yelled in fear as his attack struck her. "NOOOO!"

Tommy began to chuckle in pleasure as the yellow ranger was hit. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Well done little brother! Well done!"

"NOOOO!" Jason screamed dropping his power sword in hand, looking toward the wreckage of his beam attack. The smoke began to clear and the body of a wounded Trini was now seen left to the floor. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled.

Tommy rested his sword on his shoulder as he carried it resembling a man holding his fishing rod. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! This is it?" Tommy laughed raising his left hand pointing to the four beaten rangers on the floor. "This is what you brought me brother? These...creedants? These are the mighty power rangers? This is the best that the world can come up with?!"

Jason stared his older brother done in frustration. "Who are you?! My brother would never… never join the forces of evil… you are not Tommy!"

"Am I? You think you know me brother?" The green ranger began to walk toward Trini standing over her body as he lay on the floor beat. "You think you know me at all? WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! NOTHING!"

"What has happened to you Tommy? Why are you doing this… in the name of God why!" demanded Jason.

"Why, why, why! Waa, waa, waa! Crying like a child! Why, why, why! That's all you ever asked brother was why! Look at you! You're pathetic! You always have been, ever since our mother shit you out of her whom. An idealist from the beginning!"

"This is bigger than you or me Tommy; this is the fate of the world we're talking about! It's not a game anymore!" Jason yelled.

Tommy shook his head at Jason in disgust at his brother. "You were never as good as me, you failed in everything from college to the military… everything you do is a failure. And I, I have always had to pull you out of the fire. You sicken me!"

"I had my reasons for leaving the military!"

"What reasons?" the green ranger asked.

"I signed up to defend my nation, not persecute poor people of oil rich nations! I swore an oath to defend liberty, not carry out the agenda of greedy rich men!"

"You and your fucking principles, that's what has always lead to your poverty, you struggled in life in everything because of your principles, your heart… where has it gotten you?!" asked Tommy

"It made me a Ranger! I'm heart, my principles, my morals is what make me everything you're not! I'M A POWER RANGER!" Jason declared in pride.

"JOIN THE FUCKING CLUB!" Tommy shot back. "Who isn't a power ranger around here huh?" Tommy began to point at all the rangers. "He's a ranger, she's a ranger, hell even I'm a power ranger, and like always… I'm better in it than you are!"

"You're not my brother! My brother would never do this to me, he'd never betray the human race like you!"

"Take a good fucking look Jason! Take good look! You think I'm under a magic spell, you think I've been brainwashed? I'm in a perfect frame of mind little brother, you're just holding on to a dream… people peasants! Piss on them peasants! Evolution dear brother! Survival of the fittest! The strong survive, only the strong!" Tommy began to flex his muscles proudly. "That's where I and Lord Zedd see eye to eye. We will make this world bow to us, to worship us! The power we will have Jason… the power!"

Jason looked at his brother with such disappointment. "You have always been strong Tommy… always… but you were never smart, even when others told you, you were… you think God made you strong to rule over the weak… but it is the meek that shall inherit the world Tommy… and it is the duty of those who are strong to keep the weak protected… it's our job to serve the weak… not enslave them."

"There you go again with your God and your Jesus. Here aliens are invading the world, and you still think there's a god." Tommy began to smile in satisfaction. "You truly are the world stupidest man alive little brother…"

Jason shook his head at Tommy in confusion and revelation. "You think Lord Zedd is an alien? He's a demon Tommy!"

"Shut up with your stupidity."

"No Tommy he's really a demon! You have to understand, he's a demon! From hell! He's a demon!" Jason tried to reason with his brother.

"You are so naïve Jason; a religious nut like all the other stupid Christians out there. It's a wonder why Zordon chose you."

"Tommy let me help you…" Jason begged.

"I don't need you're fucking help!"

"Please Tommy… we can beat Lord Zedd together!"

"You really think you can beat him? You really are too far gone for me to help you Jason…"

"I know we can beat him Tommy… especially with you by our side!"

Tommy began to lift Trini off the floor holding her up, his hand around her neck. "THIS IS WHY YOU'LL NEVER WIN JASON!"

"LET HER GO!" Jason demanded "YOU LET HER GO!"

"You see this is why bad guys fucking win Jason. All you do is take someone they love hostage and all their powers are for nothing! You're coming with me Jason. We're going to rule this planet together you and I."

Jason breathed slowly looking on at green ranger. "Tommy… don't"

The Green Ranger began to smell at the neck of Trini, his senses heightened with his helmet. "Ah… I understand now… I can smell you on this one can't I? You like this one don't you baby brother? She's more than ranger to you… she's" Tommy breathed deep again smelling Trini. "your lover… ha, ha."

"Don't…" Jason pleaded holding his hand out. "I'll go with you… just spare her."

Tommy shook his head. "That's not part of the plan Jason. See, the plan is for me to kill all your friends, including this one." Tommy nudged at Trini's neck who could barley breath herself, badly wounded from the blast she had taken. "But maybe I'll take her instead. Give you Boi back, prisoner exchange maybe… that way, I can have fun with her." Tommy began to molest Trini, grabbing at her chest, even though it was over her power armor Trini still felt violated a tear falling down her face.

"Jason…" Trini moaned in pain and suffering.

"I SAID LET HER GO!" Jason demanded lifting his sword from the ground getting ready to fight again.

"Not another step closer Jason… I'll snap this little bitch's neck in half!" Tommy threatened

"Get off of her you bastard!" a now recovered Kimberly leaped into action, spring up behind Tommy, her Blade Blaster in blade mode ready to strike at Tommy.

Tommy felt the wind of Kimberly's attack, he dropped the yellow ranger twisting around drawing up his sword of darkness and countering the pink ranger's surprise attack. To Jason, the engagement was only a millisecond between Kimberly and Tommy, but the damage was had been done. Kimberly had thrust her blade into Tommy's shoulder, but Tommy hand retaliated in turn, his blade making a much deeper penetration, as his own sword pierced Kimberly's chest.

"Uh… ugghh…" Kimberly whimpered feeling the blade enter her body, her free hand dropping to her side, as the other hand still held onto her own blade at was buried in the shoulder of Tommy.

"ARGH! FUCK!" Tommy felt her blade in him, and though he was hurt, he did not fall or lose control of the situation. He ripped his sword out of the pink rangers' chest, and used it to slice off Kimberly's arm. "Get you filthy hands off me you bitch!" Whoosh! The green ranger's blade swung fast coming down hard taking off Kimberly's arm in the midsection down. Tommy then pulled out Kimberly's blade and tossed both her arm and blade away, large spurts of blood coming out of her.

"NOOO!" Zach struggle on the floor screaming as he looked on.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Jason ran to Kimberly's side holding on to her, gripping his hand over her severed arm, plugging the wound with his hand. "What have you done! WHAY HAVE YOU DONE! TOMMY! YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"

The green ranger stood over his brother Jason as he clutched the one mangled and minus one limb Kimberly. "That's one ranger down Jason… that's one…" he warned. "The next time we meet, I'll take out two of them!"

Jason reached for his blade blaster and fired at Tommy behind him, but it was too late, a surge of Green energy took over Tommy's body and he teleported out of the vicinity. "FUCK YOU!" BAM BAM BAM! He fired… he missed.

Kimberly barley held on to her life she struggled to speak. "Jason… I'm dying… I'm dying…"

"BILLY HELP ME!" Jason screamed to the blue ranger who limped over, his own body still recovering from his own wounds.

"Oh my God…" Billy said in panic. "What… what happened?"

"She's dying Billy… she's dying!" Jason cried.

"The green ranger sliced off her arm, and stabbed her chest…" Trini leaned forward still on the floor. "Help her…"

"Jason…" she Kimberly struggled to speak. "Jason I love you…" She held her hand to the side of Jason's helmet as he clutched her in his arms.

"Just hang on Kimberly… hang on! Billy?" Jason looked to him.

Billy slowly examined her body, looking at the large penetration of her chest, the blood flowing from her wounds. "He missed her heart… by inches… we have to get her back to the command center!"

"Will she live?" Trini cried.

"Not in a human hospital… I don't know…" said Billy standing up reaching for his radio in his helmet. "Zordon this is Billy, we have a priority one emergency!"

"Billy, what's wrong?" Came Zordon's voice.

"We have multiple ranger injuries myself included. Pink Ranger fatally wounded loss of limb, penetration to the chest, severe loss of blood. Require emergency teleportation to command center sick bay!"

"My God… Teleporting now!" Zordon replied.

"Jason… I'm scared!" Kimberly cried.

"It's going to be okay Kimberly… it's going to be okay…" Jason held her close as he tried to reassure her.

Five beams of energy began to engulf the rangers, in an instant they were gone leaving only a pool of blood behind them…

**Author: Thanks for the continued support, more incredible story still to come! Next Chapter: Green With Hate: **

** (Quick note, Tommy in not under a spell, he is in fact simply evil)**


	31. Ch-30 Green With Sarrow

** Command Center Sick Bay: Outside Angel Grove:**

The bodies of Kimberly and Trini lay dormant inside the command center's sick bay time warp chambers, brilliant tubes of energy designed to dispense energy meant to create a field outside time itself. These tubes were not unlike that of Zordon's main time warp inside the main command center room except for the exclusion that they were purposely designed for medical use laid around the sick bay like hospital beds in a horizontal manner. Trini body had been ravaged by Jason's blade beam attack that miss fired and struck her instead, but her wounds were nothing in comparison to Kimberly's who had lost her arm, cut down by Tommy who nearly killed by stabbing her through her chest. Alpha and Zordon busily worked on both their bodies, repairing damage done to them both and while Trini's life was secure, the fate of Kimberly's was not. Only time would tell if she would live or die.

The male rangers along with Zordon and Alpha had been concentrating in saving the lives of their friends that they had not even had a chance to discuss what had occurred only a half hour before. Together, the power rangers were a match for any villain Zedd, Ivan, or Rita could throw at them, but this was not the case now… a green ranger had arrived on the scene and nothing seemed the same anymore. What would they do now? What would happen to Kimberly? Would she recover to one day fight as a ranger again, or would she die there in the command center?

Zordon finally felt the female rangers were stable enough to leave the task to Alpha who had begun to monitor the wounded rangers himself. Zordon nodded to his robot patted his shoulder gently encouraging him and stepped away to the three rangers who were sitting at the edge of the sick bay. Jason seemed to have been taken the defeat particularly hard as Billy and Zach attempted to comfort him. Zordon approached them all looking toward Jason for answers. "Rangers…"

Jason stared up to his mentor taking his gaze off the ground. "Zordon… how are they?"

"Trini will be fine. She only needs a few hours rest to recover from her wounds." The Eltarian answered.

"And Kim?" Zach asked in worry.

Zordon looked at them hesitantly but continued to answer. "I'm sorry Rangers… her condition is much worse. We still do not know if her heart will continue to work under her extreme conditions. It is still uncertain. She is stable however."

"And her arm?" Billy asked.

"Alpha was unable to save it." Zordon admitted sadly.

"Oh God…" Jason uttered in dread.

"But how? This is the command center? You guys are 10,000 years more advanced than anything on Earth. How?" Billy complained in both worry and confusion.

"Even we are not above God and death Billy. Kimberly maybe alive now… but her arm is dead."

"What is she suppose to do now? Be the one armed pink ranger?" Zach spoke in complete frustration.

"No… Alpha is building her a prosodic cybernetic replacement." Zordon answered with some hope in his words.

"A robot arm?" Jason asked in confusion.

"No… nothing that comical or bulky. You are right Billy; we are 10,000 years more advanced. Her new arm will be more impressive then her last. A bio-signature cybernetic relay unit" Zordon nodded.

"A bio-exo, neural responsive, poly alloy, cybernetic limb… incredible." Billy smiled.

"A what? I- I don't speak Billy…" Zach looked on in confusion.

Jason nudged his black ranger ally. "A robot arm." He said plainly.

"Oh… " Zach responded almost wanting to chuckle at Jason's frustrated and sarcastic remark, but could not due to the severity of the situation.

"Please don't be so negative Jason. Kimberly's going to get an android arm." Billy responded. "With synthetic other skin! She'll be able to move it with more precision then her last arm. I mean to us it will look like any other arm out there… but inside…" Billy smiled. "She'll be… amazing!"

"I don't want to get your hopes up rangers… we do not know if she will live yet. Only time will tell us that. But if she survives, yes, we will replace her arm with something even stronger. And like Billy said, it will look normal outside, right down to her same finger prints…"

"If she lives…" Jason countered in severity.

"Yes…" Zordon nodded. "If she lives…"

Jason stood up in anger beginning to target the blue Eltarian. "How could this have happened Zordon? You told us nothing could defeat the rangers!"

"I do not know. Never have I seen anything like this." Zordon responded.

"A guy in a green suit and costume attacked us!" Zach shot out of his seat.

Billy began to stand in turn joining the circle of rangers and their mentor. Jason and Zach both began to cross their arms, Zordon held onto his staff and Billy placed his hands in his pockets no aggressively. "It might have been a Ranger Zordon…" Billy added.

"It WAS a ranger…" Jason corrected. "There was no mistake about it!"

"A green ranger?" Zordon asked.

"Yes!" Jason firmly responded.

"Then my worst fears have been manifested… Rita must have chosen a champion to wield her green power coin." Zordon admitted.

"You knew about him and didn't warn us?!" Jason looked at his mentor with now clearly growing anger.

"The green power coin has to be chosen willingly… I did not think anyone one Earth would be so willing to betray their planet to do so…" Zordon shook his head in disbelief as he answered.

"You clearly haven't been studying us very well then." Zach responded. "People are attracted to power, been like that for ages. They'd sell their souls to the devil for record deals and a 15 minute spot on youtube's flavor of the month… all the more willing for a chance to be a super villain."

"Yes, you are right rangers. I have failed you all. I'm sorry." Zordon admitted plainly.

Jason shook his head. "It's not your fault Zordon… it's mine. Tommy was my brother."

"What?" Billy turned to Jason in confusion.

"The green ranger's my brother Tommy." Jason admitted.

"How can that be? What are the chances of that?" Zach asked.

"Roughly one in six billion." Billy nodded. "Too much of a stretch for it to be coincidence."

"I agree." Zordon added. "You're brother wasn't randomly selected. He was hand picked!"

"But how, and why?" Jason asked in growing confusion.

"Zedd must have wanted you to know it was him." Zordon explained.

"Of course… maximum psychological effect. Makes perfect sense." Billy agreed

"What? You mean Zedd wanted to target me personally?" Jason asked

"Yes, as our leader your brother was the perfect choice to throw you off your game. Zedd and Rita knew by picking Tommy you would be unable to fight him like you have everything else we have fought. Being a power ranger was one thing, but making this guy your brother, that was genius!" Billy began to explain.

"I think it might be even more complicated than that Rangers…" Zordon interjected.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"Zach, you and Kimberly's parents went missing, Jason you're brother was also missing at the start of the Invasion, and Trini, her grandfather…"

Jason realized what Zordon was talking about. "Oh my God!"

"What?!" Zach began to demand "What is it!?"

"I wasn't just targeted… we all were!" Jason stated

"What do you mean?" Billy asked as now his confusion became apparent.

"Zedd has all of our families! He kidnapped them all!" Jason shot back in growing fear.

"WHAT!?" Zach shouted

"Tommy wasn't the only one handpicked to target me, Zedd kidnapped all our family for the same reason! Tommy was just the only one that said yes…" Jason began to realize.

"You mean…" Billy responded.

"Yes. I'm guessing that the green power coin was offered to all our family members, not just Tommy! The only difference was that Tommy accepted Zedd's offer. He didn't care which one of us was targeted, just so long as one of us was!"

"Wait, if Tommy accepted, does that mean our own family rejected Zedd?" Zach questioned.

"It's likely." Billy answered.

"What do you think happened to them?" Zach asked

Zordon quietly admitted plainly. "It's hard to say, but no one refuses Zedd."

"This is all becoming too intense for me. I can't take it anymore!" Zach panted beginning to shake. "I can't do this anymore Jason, I can't!"

Jason began to grab a hold of Zach trying to calm him. "Relax Zach, just relax!"

"No Jason! Kimberly is dying missing an arm, Trini is messed, Boi and our parents are captured or worse, this is not a time to calm down!"

"Yes it is!" Jason reaffirmed. "This is exactly the time to calm down! This is what Zedd wants right now… chaos in the ranks! We have refocus, we have to keep a clear head."

"What do we do now?" Billy asked looking to Jason and Zordon.

"Every problem has a solution, this one is no different. We're down two rangers so Alpha has to be called in with us the next time we face Tommy. We have to unite, convince Tommy we can win, save him from himself." Jason assured them. "But more than anything we need answers, and I know where we can start looking for them."

"Where?" Billy asked

"Bulkmier1220, and the SkullKing." Jason answered

"Those conspiracy nuts?" Billy asked.

"Who?" questioned Zach

"They know a lot about us… too much. My guess is, they will know about the enemy too." Jason nodded.

"That's not very much to go on Jason." Zordon stated

"I know, but it's all we have for now…"

"I'll go back to my cabin, and pull up all I can on them. It won't be hard to find them." Billy nodded.

"I'll go too." Zach volunteered. "I want answers too."

"I guess I'll stay behind and monitor the girls with Alpha and Zordon." Jason looked back toward the girls then back to his male teammates as he pointed to them gesturing the seriousness of the enemy. "Don't engage the Green Ranger without me. He's too strong for anyone of us to take on alone. We fight him as a unit, together!"

Zach and Billy both began to nod in agreement. "Take care of the girls," said Billy.

"Yea… be careful." Jason slapped hands with his two best friends as Billy and Zach reached for their communicators and teleported out of the command center.

**2 Hours Later: Command Center Sick Bay:**

Jason stood over Alpha as he continued to monitor Kimberly. To Jason, Kimberly had never looked so young and vulnerable as she did at that moment, her body laying so still, the covers of the bed inside her time warp covering her exposed body just under her shoulders. If Jason had to guess, Kimberly was most likely only wearing minimal clothing under her covers due to the treatment she was going through. He looked at her, her body seemed so quick outside of her power armor, it had never dawned on Jason before just how skinny Kimberly was, such a small creature a power ranger, it was something the average person would never assume. Now here she was, a stub for a right arm, a scare on her chest, never had she looked as fragile as she did there. Jason felt such guilt inside him, he felt that this had somehow been all his fault, as a leader he should have been there for her, as a friend, he should have been more sensitive to her emotions. Now here she was, lying before him, a wreck of her former self.

"I'm so sorry Kimberly." He whispered to her. "I'm so sorry."

Jason had never felt anything for Kimberly before now, she was after all just a kid in his eyes, but somehow those thoughts didn't come to him anymore. Kimberly was a fighter, she was a ranger, and now she was almost dead… a chilling realization of the truth in it all. He owed her so much now, she told him as she laid dying in his arms hours before that she loved him, Kimberly… To Jason, Kimberly's emotions were something cute, even comical, this little girl falling for him like a puppy over its owner, but not anymore. Kimberly's emotions didn't seem cute or funny anymore to Jason, they seemed real to him now and the idea of it freighted him. What if she had died? She would have left with the idea of never being accepted by the other rangers. He still felt the blood in his hands, the coldness of her body and it scared him. Even now as Trini lay dormant in the time warp next to her, Jason felt more concern for Kimberly not Trini. In his mind Jason new Trini would be alright, but Kimberly was a wild card.

"Alpha…" Jason finally spoke. "How is she?"

"Sleeping at the moment, her vitals are weak, nearly not there at all. It is hard to say if they will come back up." Alpha said lowering his head.

Jason leaned by her bed and looked down at Kimberly as gentle waves of pink and blue energy swooped over her. The time warp around Kimberly was not a physical one, it was in fact simply waves of energy that incased her body inside, Jason soon realized this as he got close to her. "The time warp, it's not made of glass?"

"No," spoke Alpha. "It's non-physical. Simply waves of energy meant to stay off time itself. She is not aging inside there."

"Can I touch her?" Jason asked as he reached for Kimberly's left hand.

"Yes, penetrating the time warp will not harm her, or you Jason," nodded Alpha.

Jason didn't need to be told twice as his hand penetrated the force field around her body gently touching her hand and beginning to grip it. "Can she hear me?" he asked Alpha

"I don't know. She's in a deep sleep." The robot answered

Jason forced a smile and leaned in closer. "Hey Kim…" He whispered to her. "It's Jason." He paused a moment fighting off tears. "I just want you to know, we're all praying for you. We're going to be here when you wake up so… stay tough okay…"

Kimberly's eyes began to flutter open, her body fighting the struggle of her pain. Suddenly she come see, and an image of Jason began to appear in front of her. Jason's own eyes began to widen, his heart raced in excitement. "J-Jason…" she whimpered.

"Kim…" He smiled down at her.

Kimberly smiled in turn, looking at him. "Hey..."

"Hey…" he smiled back

"I'm… I'm alive." She blinked. "What… what happened?"

"We were attacked. You saved Trini's life… you saved her…" Jason smiled beginning to stroke Kimberly's hair.

"I did?" She asked surprised.

"Yes… you did." Jason admitted. "Kimberly, I can't thank you enough. You saved her, and I owe you everything."

"Jason… I can't feel…" She reached with her left arm and felt emptiness where her arm once was. "my arm…"

Jason shook his head sadly. "You lost it… in the fight…"

Kimberly began to weep silently using her left hand to cover the shame in her eyes. Jason quickly began to comfort her rubbing her face. "Kim, Kimberly. Alpha is designing you a new one. Synthetic, it will look just like you're old one, you'll even be able to feel out of it, like nothing happen. I know it's not the same, but…"

"I'll have to live with the scars won't I?" Kimberly asked in humility.

Across from Jason and Kimberly came Trini beginning to awake from the whispers of Jason and Kimberly speaking. Trini looked about her and began to recognize the command center medical bay, her memory of the fight slowly beginning to return to her. She looked to her right and saw Jason leaning by Kimberly's side, petting her hair. At first she was upset of the fact that Jason was by Kimberly's side and not her but that emotion was only for not even a millisecond before she remembered the horrible scene that was playing out in her head of Kimberly dying. She had survived Trini thought, she had survived…

"You're going to be okay Kim." He smiled to her.

"I look so ugly like this…" Kimberly sobbed tears still falling around her. "Who's going to love me now Jason?"

Jason turned away looking at the stub she had for an arm, and thought to himself for a moment. He had to thank her, he had to show her how grateful to her. Jason weighted the consequences in his mind without thinking reacted. "That's not true Kimberly; you look very pretty right now."

Kimberly leaned her head back to her pillow in defeat. "Jason I'm missing my arm…"

Jason placed a finger gently on Kimberly's lips. "Shhhh…" He whispered. "It's okay Kimberly." He began to lean into her time warp, both their lips coming closer, Trini's eyes began to widen looking on at the scene.

"Jason!" Kimberly spoke in excitement, was this really happening she thought? Was Jason going to kiss her? "What about Trini?" she whispered to him.

"It's okay… I can keep a secret if you can." He smiled to her.

Jason leaned in, and Kimberly fell back overwhelmed, their lips came together, a kiss was shared for only a moment, but to Kimberly it felt like an eternity of joy. After a few seconds Jason began to pull away looking at Kim with a small smile of understanding.

He nodded to Kimberly as spoke again. "You saved the woman I love Kimberly. I will never be able to return to you that favor. But I will promise you this… I will never take your feeling for granted anymore. I swear." He reached for her hand and kissed placing it on her chest again. "Rest up…"

Kimberly smiled feeling very happy despite the loss of her arm, she had kissed the man she loved, and to her, it was worth it all. "Thank you Jason…"

"No, thank you Kim." He whispered back. "Thank you…"

Trini saw the scene unfold on her bed and leaned back looking at the ceiling. Kimberly, the girl she had once thought she hated, had saved her life and kissed Jason the man she loved… but much to her surprise, Trini was not the least bit angry, she instead felt grateful to her…

**Author: Sorry about the mix up: Next Chapter: Green With Hate: **

** (This Chapter is suppose to be called Green With Sarrow)**


	32. Ch-31 Green with Hate

**Command Center: Sick Bay:**

Jason stood over Kimberly's wounded body, her eyes closed, the mind in a deep sleep. It was only a sort few minutes earlier that Jason had kissed the young teenage girl to which many might have believed was a passionate romantic moment. And though it was passionate for Kimberly and romantic, for Jason it was nothing of the sort. To him, Kimberly was his friend, and he would never betray Trini, yet his heart felt very compelled to display this affection to her.

Only a short few feet away laid Trini, like Kimberly wounded in combat. Jason had hardly spent time around his beloved Trini, not due to the fact that he did not care for her, but rather his more pressing concern for the well being of Kimberly who had lost an arm in her last battle. Jason began to approach Trini standing over her time warp, her eyes were shut, though in reality she was very much awake. He gently rubbed her face admiring the view Trini's soft beauty. Trini's eyes sprang open looking up at Jason as he pet her face. "Hey." She spoke plainly.

"You're awake?" Jason smiled.

She nodded lightly. "Yea, I know. I've been awake for sometime now." she told him.

It only took Jason a fraction of a second to realize what she was implying. Jason's heart sank thinking about the idea of Trini catching him in the act of Kissing Kimberly. He paused a moment thinking of what to say to her, then realized only the truth would satisfy Trini. "So you saw us then?" Jason asked her looking back at Kimberly who still slept.

"Yea... I did." Trini answered beginning to sit up from the bed adjusting herself from her long sleep.

Jason stepped back giving Trini more space to move herself. She pulled away her blanket from her bed and broke away from the time warp she had slept in trying to stand on her feet. It stood well enough but at the moment she attempted to walk she began to stumble. Jason stepped forward just in time to catch her as she wobbled. "Whoa, hey, try not to move so much. You're still kinda hurt from this whole event." Jason said to her as he held her around his shoulder.

"I'm fine." She insisted. "I just need to walk this off."

Jason now began to feel very awkward around Trini, something he was not use to. Why was she not mentioning the fact that she saw him kiss Kimberly? Had seen not seen the event? It now began to register to Jason that he had to bring up the subject regardless of the consequences. "Trini... I kissed..."

"I know." She responded sharply still holding on to him. "Help me to the private quarters area." she insisted.

Jason escorted Trini to the quarter deck of the command center, an area designed to house the power rangers in the event of having to relocate. The quarter deck was a very large sectioned area containing five individual rooms each with an assorted color pertaining to each rangers' living area. For Trini her room was not coincidentally yellow. Everything from the large Saber Tooth Tiger statue, to the designed power coin logo on her wall sported the yellow color. Ironically, now that Zedd had located the Ranger's hidden cabin, the command center would now be the only area safe for the rangers to live in. Together Jason and Trini entered her room, and Jason helped Trini to her room's bed sitting her on it. Trini had began to remove her shirt and began to put on a long yellow robe hanging on a nearby coat rack.

Jason was hesitant, he wanted to talk about the incident that had occurred between him and Kimberly, but he did not know how to bring the subject back up. "Are you sure? Don't you want to talk about it?" He asked looking Trini in the eyes.

Trini shot Jason a dis-concerned look, as if she was angry about the entire subject and wanted to pretend it never happened. "It's okay. There's nothing to talk about."

"Yea there is Trini." Jason nodded to her reaffirming himself. "I want to talk about it."

Trini shook her hand at him waving off the subject. "You don't have to explain it to me, I'm not upset at you Jason."

"But I want to explain it you." Jason pressed

"Why?" Trini asked shaking her head as if she really didn't want her question to be answered.

Jason began to sit next to Trini on her bed grabbing her hand with his. "Because... I need you to understand why I did it."

"I know why you did it Jason." Trini shrugged. "And I get it."

Jason looked away for a moment finding his words before turning back to Trini. "That's not it. I didn't kiss Kimberly because I loved her." He paused and faced Trini again. "I did it because I love you. I did it because she loved me."

Trini shot Jason a look of skepticism. "You kissed another girl because you love me, and because she loves you?"

"Yes." he answered.

"That literally makes no sense." Trini said her skepticism now growing.

"I know..." Jason admitted. "But it's true. Trini... Kim saved your life. Tommy had you in his arms, an any moment he was going to snap your neck, and for the life of me I couldn't bring myself to do anything. I froze, I messed up!"

Trini tried to comfort Jason who was not showing his signs of guilt on his face. "Jason, it wasn't your fault. He was your brother, they caught you off guard."

"I don't buy that Trini. I should have done more. I could see your life in Tommy's hands and I couldn't bring myself to move at all. That's why I'm so grateful to Kim. She leaped in and saved you. Pulled you out of the fire, and I watched it all happen. I feel so stupid that I even let it happen at all. This poor teen girl..." Jason lowered his head in shame. "I use to joke at her emotions for me. Poked fun at her... but she sacrificed herself for you... the woman who had captured the heart of the man she loved. I mean... how many people would do that? How many people would risk their lives for the very girl who was loved by the man they wanted to be with? Kimberly saved you..." Jason gave another moment of pause. "You... my love. How could not give her something in return? I wanted to show her how much it meant to me knowing that you're still alive. I just felt so bad for her Trini... I felt like I owed it to her to at least give her one kiss. Something she could hold onto, something she could say she did. That she kissed the man she loved. That's why I did it Trini, because I can't imagine a world where I can't be with you... and if her love for me is anything like my love for you, then Kimberly must be in so much pain to see us together... She lost her arm for you Trini, the least I could do for her was give her one kiss."

Trini listened to Jason's words and began to understand what he was saying; even before she heard him speak she was not upset, but after listening she was now content completely with the situation. She nodded, let out a very tiny smile and leaned her head against his. "I was never really mad Jason. I figured you had your proper reasons for why you would kiss a 15 year old girl, and I was right. I know you'd never leave me Jason, and to be honest, if we never worked out years down the road, I can really only see Kim giving you anything remotely like what we have together."

Jason nodded excepting what Trini was saying still holding her hand. "I love Trini," he told her as he leaned in kissing her lips gently.

"I love Jason." Trini began to smile at Jason allowing herself to fall back and lay on the bed. Jason held her close leaning down with her, the two of them still locking lips kissing passionately. She pulled him close rubbing his chest before she whispered in his ear. "Jason..."

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"Could you lock the door?" Trini asked batting her eyes at him. Jason understood what Trini was implying, he smiled at her got up from the bed walked to her door, and locked it leaving the two of them alone.

**Lunar Surface: Zedd's Palace:**

The moon palace was bursting with activity, large armies of cyber putties and monsters sprang from position to position, marching, working, gathering in formations, mounting tank-like vehicles, and beginning to enter cockpits of slave ships. Zedd's invasion was only three days away and his armies were working around the clock to prepare for the final swift strike to take out the planet and Earth's defense forces. Ooze stood over a balcony over looking the display of thousands of demonic forces preparing for invasion.

Tommy stormed down a nearby corridor marching toward Ooze, his presence caused all those around him to bow to him in respect and homage. Tommy had done what no monster, no putty, no Zedd General could do, defeat the power rangers. He even killed the pink ranger, or so the forces of Ooze believed. It was all apart of Ooze's brilliant plan to fool Zedd into a false security. Tommy had deliberately missed Kimberly's heart to allow the appearance of death to befall Zedd and his Generals. As Tommy came behind Ooze he gave a short bow and began to speak. "Ivan my master."

"Yes." Came the demon's reply.

"I have just spoken to Zedd, he believes Kimberly to be dead and has ordered the invasion to proceed as planned."

Ivan smiled still looking down at the gathering demonic army below him. "Good... gooood. The Rangers feel defeated, Zedd feels victorious all goes according to plan."

"I have been granted an army to command by Zedd. He wants me to lead the invasion of Angel Grove personally." Tommy said as he came to Ooze's side holding onto the Balcony guardrails joining Ooze looking at Zedd's forces.

"Interesting, we will use that to our advantage. Soon my kudeta will overthrow Zedd and I will rule his empire, as for you my Green Ally, you will rule over any world you see fit."

Tommy nodded to Ooze giving his approval and agreement.

"There is one thing I must ask you however."

"What might that be?" Tommy asked

"You intended to convert Jason to our fold. I monitored your fight with him and the other rangers. It did not look as if he was interested in joining us. Just how do you plan on convincing him?"

"Convincing him?" Tommy chuckled. "Ha! Never! Fuck Jason and his color coated lackies! I'm going to force him to join us, or I'm going to force him to die along with all his friends."

"You save that with much confidence." Ivan remarked.

"Hate is a powerful emotion, and I have plenty of it. I will kill each of his team one by one until he is the only one left. Once that is accomplished, he will hate himself and will have no one to turn to but me!"

"And the other ranger's family?" Ivan asked.

"I'll kill the males, and rape the women until they die from it."

"And they say I'm evil." Ivan smiled patting Tommy's back.

**Down Town Angel Grove: Northwest Housing District:**

Billy and Zach walked casually down the suburbs of Angel Grove, the homes around them looking very well built and nice looking, the homes of the middle class, the homes of Bulkmier1220 and the Skullking. Like any other suburb of the AG the Northwest Housing district was very uniformal each home looking very similar to the one next to it, for Billy being around such suburbs reminded him of home, but for Zach who had ground up at East AG it made him feel strangely out of place.

Billy pulled out a cigarette lighting it up as the two of them continued their stroll. "This whole area looks like something out of leave it to beaver." said Zach

Billy shrugged continuing to smoke. "It's nothing new to me. Looks like the neighborhood I grew up in."

"Not me. This place looks so rich to me." Zach admitted.

"Rich?" Billy questioned. "This place isn't rich at all."

"Hey, I grew up in the projects of the AG, for you rich is Tom Crusie or Bill Gates, for people like me born into poverty rich IS middle class bro."

Billy thought to himself a moment. "Ha, I never thought of it like that. I'm sorry man."

Zach shot Billy a strange look. "Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know, you were born poor."

"So was Jesus." Zach paused and pointed to Billy. "You feel sorry for me being poor? I'm not ashamed of my roots, they made me who I am today. I'm stronger for it. More rich people break the law than poor Billy."

"You think so?" Billy asked.

"Banker Bailouts... need I say more?"

"You're sounding more like Jason every day." Billy chuckled

"Whatever, at least I still get action with the ladies." Zach smirked.

"Oh yeah, you really won over Kimberly with your smooth talk..."

"Dude, she's not even out of her time warp bro..." Zach reminded Billy sternly.

Billy felt a shot of guilt for a moment. "Yea you're right. Sorry."

"It's cool. We're all on edge right now."

Billy nudged Zach pointing at the next house. "That's it. 4334 Greener Pastures Drive."

"Ugh... I'm sick of even hearing the word green in a sentence." Zach admitted.

Billy and Zach both stared in confusion as a seemingly out of place house stood before them. The home of 4334 Greener Pastures Road was anything but the usual suburban household painted a very outlandish black it sported murals and painting of skulls, skeletons, goblin-like creatures and a very revealing looking vampire woman sitting striking a pose and giving off a very seductive look.

"Oh this has to be the place." Zach chuckled

"I think you're right." Billy agreed ringing the door bell.

"So what's the story on these two guys?" Zach asked.

"Well, they're supposed to be conspiracy nuts, run a website called 'truth-be-told' dot AG. They investigate everything from Power Rangers, to Area 51, Bigfoot, government mind control, you get the idea." Billy explained as he rang the door bell again.

"Sounds like a couple of nut jobs to me." Zach commented.

"No, myself and Jason are both conspiracy nuts ourselves and feel like what these guys say is mostly true. They get a lot of their facts right."

"I'm still not buying it. How are they suppose to know anything about us?" asked Zach

"They got us down pretty good. They know their stuff." Billy defended

"How good?"

"Very good." Billy nodded.

The front door to the house began crack slightly open, two strange looking figures hidden behind the door began to speak out. "Who is it?" The more chubby one asked peeking just slightly out of the corner of the door.

"Um, I'm Billy and this is my friend Zach. We sent you that email to meet earlier." Billy answered looking strangely at the two pair of eyes looking at him.

"We don't know any Billy or Zach." The chubby one stated.

"Yea! We don't know no Billy or Zach!" The skinny one repeated.

"I know, we've only conversed online, that's why I'm introducing myself and my friend here." Billy gestured to Zach trying to reason with the over paranoid odd couple.

"Like we said, we don't know any Billy!" The chubby one reaffirmed.

"Do you know a Blue Epsilon 21?" Billy asked.

The two odd looking men began to whisper to each other then turned back to Billy and Zach peeking through the edge of the door again. "We might know a Blue Epsilon…"

"Well that's me. You know my friend too Red Epsilon 21… that's my other friend Jason. We were trying to meet up with you. You sent us your address online…" Billy continued to explain.

"So…" The chubby one shot back.

"Yea, so!" Repeated the skinny one.

"Fine… I guess we'll just be leaving then…" Billy nudged Zach and both rangers began to turn around a leave.

"Wait!" The chubby one stated swinging open the front door.

The two odd looking figures became visible both wearing clothes that resembled punk rockers and street thugs. Billy turned around facing the two again with Zach, ironically Billy had imagined the two to look more professional and not so awkward looking. The chubby large one had round puffy checks had his hair in a pony tail with a black bandanna. He wore a blue jean jacket with the sleeves cut off and an ACDC shirt. The skinnier one was wore a red beret not unlike that of a military uniform with similar looking clothes except that his pants were camouflaged.

"Yes?" Billy asked.

"Password!" The Chubby one asked

"Yea password!" The skinny one repeated

Billy looked at them with a gesture of skepticism. " Seriously?" Billy asked. "You really meant that?"

"Yes!" The Chubby one reaffirmed.

"Yea!" said the skinny one.

"Fine…" Billy shrugged. "The sun is shining."

"But what?" the skinny one asked.

"But the ice is slippery." Billy added.

The Odd couple looked to one another then turned back to Billy and Zach.

"Pass word excepted." They both said in unison.

"Wow…" Zach said looking at the two like they were retarded "That is really stupid."

"Hey watch what you say man. You wanted to me us remember?" The Chubby stated.

"Yea!" said the skinny one.

"I'm Bulkmier, you can call me Bulk." Said the Chubby one.

"And I'm Skullivan. People call me Skull." The skinny one added.

"Okay." Billy nodded. "Well I'm Billy and this is Zach."

"We know who you are." Bulk smirked.

"Well we did just kinda introduced ourselves." Shrugged Billy.

"No! We know who you really are!" Skull smiled leaning forward.

Zach and Billy both looked confused. "What do you mean?" Zach asked.

The two of them leaned back smirking as if Billy and Zach should know what they were referring about. Bulk was first to answer. "Come on you two, we're the best conspiracy geeks on the planet, you think we can't figure out the secret identities of the POWER RANGERS?"

"What the fuck?" Zach turned to Billy both of them looking dumbfounded. "How did you?"

"Find out?" Skull asked.

"Yea…" Billy added.

"That's only the tip of the ice burg!" Bulk assured them. "I hear you guess have been feeling a little green lately? That's why you're here right? You got a green ranger problem? Am I not right?"

Again Billy and Zach were taken back. "Yes…" Billy answered hesitantly. "Can you help us?"

Skull smiled. "You've come to the right place!"

**Author: Thanks again for all the continued support. More crazy stuff still to come. Next: Green with Power!**


	33. Ch-32 Green With Power

**Lunar Surface: Zedd's Palace: **

Tommy walked along a formation of Cyber Putties all carrying laser rifles and blades attached to their arms, viscous creatures preparing for war. As Tommy he strolled down the formation his eyes stared down at the warriors who bowed as he stepped in front of them each warrior granting Tommy much respect for his recent victory of the power rangers. Behind Tommy was the very sexy and seductive Rita Repulssa, her eyed fixed on the green warrior very intrigued by his power and abilities. Rita was loyal to Zedd on paper, but in reality her loyalty was only as strong as it needed to be, Tommy on the other hand, she thought would be a prize to win for any human woman.

She came behind him rubbing his shoulder much to his surprise; he nearly was taken back but maintained his composure assuming Rita did not mean what she was doing. "You have fought well my green warrior." Rita spoke into his ear

Tommy turned back to Rita. "Thank you my empress."

"Lord Zedd, my husband, your master, as ordered me to reward you with two gifts." Rita began to let go of Tommy giving him a look of content and satisfactory. "Come with me." She ordered.

Tommy followed his queen as she guided him into a very large hanger that housed hundreds of slave ships. The hanger was very dark with only dim lighting, he could see ten rows of slave ships each saucer like flying craft a weapon in Zedd's arsenal, however these crafts were not what Rita had planned to show Tommy, instead as he entered the hanger something much more powerful grabbed his attention. "Well… is that what I think it is?" Tommy smiled as he looked up at object.

"BEHOLD! THE MIGHTY DRANGONZORD!" Rita called pointing in the air at the giant beast of a zord.

The Dragonzord was marvel of weapon, the giant robot towering over everything in the hangar nearly the size of skyscrapers and large buildings. Tommy marveled at the beast, it appeared like a giant dragon like creature resembling the old Japanese myths of Godzilla, a fabled dragon creature of ancient Japanese lore. The zord was literally a walking colossal weapon, missiles at the tips of its fingers, a large drill at the end of its tail, eyes able to project laser beams and teeth that could crush anything. Those features were only the tip of the iceberg as it could also transform itself into a large walking warrior not unlike that of the tyrannosaurs; this weapon was the jewel of the Zedd Empire.

"It is beautiful…" Tommy gazed in awe

"Indeed. At it is yours Tommy! Yours for the taking. This is the craft that you will take into battle; this is what you will use to conquer Angel Grove, the Power Rangers, and the world!" Rita smiled admiring the giant weapon. "Are you ready?" she asked him.

"Yes my queen." He bowed slightly. "Zedd has rewarded me well, my loyalty to him is unchallenged." He lied

"Good." Rita smiled.

"And that of my second reward?" Tommy asked.

Rita gave pause looking at Tommy with seductive eyes. "Tell me Tommy, what is your taste?" she asked him.

"My taste?" he looked at her with confusion.

Rita turned to the hanger opening gesturing to a pair of cyber putties standing guard. "Bring them in!" Rita demanded.

Tommy turned toward the door way of the hanger which opened in front of him. At first all Tommy could hear was screaming, screaming and struggling of female humans. "Let me go you creeps." One of the females asked. "Help!" another screamed. There in front of Tommy was a parade of women all being drug by cyber putties who held on to them pulling and dragging them toward Rita and the Green Ranger. Tommy smiled at the display, even found it humorous. Twelve very beautiful women, half of them with missing apparel a few more with only minimal clothing were being dragged before Tommy; each woman was very young, very pretty by most men's standards, some spoke words Tommy did not understand, other spoke with an accent, Tommy guessed the two girls with the accents were British or Australian judging by the way they spoke.

"Women?" Tommy smiled in his helmet.

"Captured in the invasion, from around the world." Rita explained.

"Ah…" Tommy smiled at them.

The putties held on to the women not allowing them to move as they lined the girls up in a row in front of the green ranger. Tommy approached the women and took off his helmet allowing his long hair to fall. He stared at the girls who all seemed to avoid his own eyes. One of the women began to speak to the green ranger. "You two are human?" the British girl asked in fear.

"Hardly." Tommy replied with a smile.

"So what will it be my green ranger? African?" Rita rubbed the shoulder of a very pretty African woman who appeared not to understand what Rita was saying. "Perhaps Asian?" she pointed at another woman. "Maybe European?"

Tommy looked at all the women and smiled in satisfaction. "Well… Lord Zedd knows how to treat his victorious generals."

"You could have them all. They will not refuse you." Rita turned to the women in a threatening manner. "Or I will personally slice off their fucking heads! Do you bitches understand?" Rita yelled to them.

The only responses from the women were lowered heads and bows, all excluding one woman of British decent who spoke with an accent and refused to lower her head in submission. "No." she said plainly.

Tommy walked up to the blonde woman rubbing her face with a smile. "You don't find me attractive?" Tommy mocked at her.

The woman stared Tommy coldly in the eyes and shot back. "You demon bastards stole my life, killed my family and captured me, no I will not bow, I will not submit. You will not make a whore of me!"

Tommy chuckled a moment, pulling out his laser pistol from its holster pointing it at her head. "Really? Ha. I will kill you with this!" Tommy warned.

The woman felt the cold of the pistol as it rubbed on her forehead. "It will take more than that." She proudly proclaimed.

"No it won't." Tommy said plainly as he pulled the trigger blasting the woman's head off killing her instantly splashing particles of blood and matter over half the girls in the line. Large screams came from all the women who began to cry in fear and panic. "Shhhh, shhh!" Tommy mocked placing his finger on his lips. "Shut up." He whispered. "Shut up." He spoke, the women still cried. "SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled. The women grew scared again whimpering, trying to hold back their cries and tears growing much more quite. "I fucking hate it when bitches cry. Shut up!"

Rita simply stood back and chuckled. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. Stupid girl. I warned her, any other girls care to refuse my Green Ranger?" Rita look on at the girls, none of them spoke.

"I want the prettiest two of you. Take off your tops I want to inspect." The green ranger ordered. The girls looked back at him in fear, worried at what he had just said feeling violation as he commanded them to remove their clothes. The girls hesitated. Tommy walked up to another girl pointed his pistol and fired again killing another woman. The second random woman's head exploded with a burst of red blood falling upon the remaining women. Again the cries came, screams of horror and fear. "DID I FUCKING STUTTER? TAKE YOU FUCKING TOPS OF NOW!"Even Rita was taking back by that statement though she cared not that two of the women were now dead. The remaining girls began to comply as they whimpered and cried pulling off their tops, some of them using their clothes to wipe off the blood on their faces. "There, much better." Tommy suddenly spoke softly. "Very good."

The girls complied with Tommy standing in dread some shook uncontrollably others simply cried in fear. Tommy inspected the girls looking at their exposed bodies. He smiled at two with satisfaction, one Asian, another French girl with brown hair and green eyes, Rita noticed the two girls Tommy had picked resembled Trini and Kimberly which made the Empress chuckle in her head. "These two… very nice." He pointed at the two girls and pulled them out of the line. "I like these two."

"Satisfied?" Rita smiled at him.

"Very much. Thank you my empress." Tommy smiled at her.

"I'm glad." Rita responded.

"Take them to my quarters." Tommy ordered a pair of putties. "Have them on my bed ready to please me." The Putties bowed to Tommy as they grabbed the two girls and began to escort them out of the area.

The green ranger then turned back to the remaining eight women who still were in shock crying in fear, some still with blood on their faces and bodies. "Well… thank you ladies for displaying to me your beauty but unfortunately I have no longer any use for you all so…" Tommy drew up this pistol again and began to execute the remaining girls one by one firing and aiming at all their heads killing them one at a time. As the putties carried the last two girls Tommy had chosen they hear the shots being fired from Tommy's pistol, they began to whimper and eye more feeling that somehow the girls being killed were the lucky ones.

**Bulk and Skull House: Northwest AG:**

"You guys coming in or what?" Bulk asked as he held the door open for Zach and Billy

The two rangers expressed a little hesitation before entering the house. Bulk and Skull weren't exactly the neatest and most tidy of hosts, their carpet carrying stains, an empty pizza box on the living room table, half drank soda bottles on the counters, but they certainly were filled with tons of electronic equipment. Once the rangers made it into their living room, which to Bill looked more like the command center, the rangers began to understand the type of people Bulk and Skull were. One the largest wall was a collage of news paper stories, pictures, and articles creating a web linked with string, the most recent additions were clips cut out of the Power Rangers.

Zach walked up to the large collage looking like a spider web of newspapers and pictures before he spoke out. "What's this?" Zach asked

Bulk sprang up excited to explain it. "This buddy IS it."

"What?" Zach asked in confusion.

"The Conspiracy of Conspiracies!" Skull declared.

Zach looked at a couple of pictures of famous singers that had a string attached to an article titled MK Ultra, secret government mind control, intrigued and interested he faced the two again and asked a question."What does the music industry have to do with mind control?"

"Everything!" Bulk excitedly spoke.

"How so?" Billy asked

Bulk pointed at the celebrities then gestured to the article on government mind control. "In the early days of the cold war, the government wanted to test the same techniques of mind control that the Nazis used in the Second World War. They called the project MK Ultra! Fast Forward a few decades and now they can changed the way everyone thinks, reengineered our minds to except the false reality they created for us!"

"Using Jay Z, and Lady Gaga?" Zach asked skeptically

"Celebrities create the trends people follow. Gaga wears big sparkle sun glasses; soon everyone begins to do it." Skull explained. "She also openly worships the devil, that's why she's seen in a lot of pictures covering one of her eyes, it's meant to be the eye of Lucifer dates back all the way to ancient Egypt. See the hand sign she gives out in the picture?" Skull pointed to her hand.

"It's the 'okay' sign." Zach stated

"That's what most people use that sign as, but Satanists use it as a way of depicting the devil's number, 6-6-6 get it? Devil's eye displayed on the jacket of the guy holding her, see it?" Skull asked pointing at her hand and the man's jacket in the picture.

"Still don't understand what that has to do with mind control…" Zach said in confusion.

"Secret elements of the Government have been systematically using celebrities to brainwash and mind control the masses into accepting satanic doctrine. People start to worship the devil and don't even know they are doing it!" Bulk explained.

"And the Government is behind this?" Zach asked.

"Most of them, secret societies, except for the recently elected President Ron Paul, he's probably the last hope for the nation, though I am very skeptic on that." Said Bulk

"So you're literally saying there are large elements in the government that worship the devil?" Zach continued to look dumb founded.

"Yes!" The two of them spoke in unison.

"That's really hard to believe if Lord Zedd is a demon from hell and the Government is fighting them." Zach was quick to point out.

"Oh yea?" Bulk asked in defiance. "You think so?"

"Yea." Zach nodded with confidence.

"Then why is it that the Government still refers to Lord Zedd as an alien? Why do have they used this invasion to declare Marshal Law? Look." Bulk waved his hands all around the collage of pictures and webs. "Everything myself and Skull here has studied has created one single scenario that makes perfect sense. All of it points to one simple fact, an agenda so large that it goes back to before the flood, a one world Government Ruled by the Antichrist!"

"I don't believe that." Zach spoke skeptically. "No way."

"Truth is hard to swallow my friend." Skull assured him. "What better way to convince the world to unite under one global banner and one world government than by a fake alien invasion!"

Zach gave a look of confusion but at the same time clarity, Bulk and Skull were beginning to make a little sense as they explained. "So you're saying that there are forces of the Government working for Zedd?"

"Possibility." Skull admitted. "If Zedd wanted us to know he was a demon he would have came out and side it, but instead be prances around like he's from outer space. You think he uses those flying saucers ships because they look cool? He wants to fool the public into thinking he's from outer space and the Government that knows this truth isn't telling the public, but there is an X factor in all of this." Skull smiled

"What X factor?" Billy asked.

"Why you guys of course." Bulk stated. "Look, 10 years ago, NASA send a new mission to the moon, astronauts there walk around claim they see a space dumpster, strange object. Transmission cut off no one hears from those astronauts again." Bulk frantically began to bring up his computer on all his research, showing Billy and Zach what he and Skull had been researching and studying for years. "We fast forward 10 years later, President Paul wants to reorganize the space program sends up another mission to the moon at the same exact location as the last mission, only this time transmission doesn't end at point of contact to said space dumpster. Astronauts report seeing strange creature, then bam, they're dead! And once again NASA loses all contact, but that's only where the story begins!"

Skull began to sit across from Bulk at his own computer bringing up files and pictures of hacked transmissions from NASA satellites. "Check it out, we hijacked NASA's transmission are started getting feeds on what happening on the lunar surface." Skull brought up the pictures of Zedd's palace. "See that?"

"Holy shit." Billy thought, not even I'm that good, I can hack a signal but filter images from a NASA satellite directly to my computer… even I can't do that without being caught." Billy and Zach both looked at the images of Zedd's Palace.

"You guess ever seen Zedd's hideout before?" Bulk asked

"Yes." Zach answered. "We have our own super computers that can see anything in the known universe. Our viewing globe we call it."

"Sweet." Skull answered.

"Well like I was saying, Zedd starts to build up on the moon, and then… he strikes at Earth!" Bulk pointed showing pictures of the initial invasion of Earth by Zedd and his armies.

"Right we know this." Billy answered. "Tell us something we don't know."

"Okay, well… you ever wonder why Zedd suddenly left Earth after his initial attack?" Skull asked.

"Why did he leave then?" Billy replied.

"The attack was a complete distraction; a way to lure the eyes of the world off the moon and place them back on Earth. See when Zedd struck everyone thought that this was the end of our planet… but it was all for show! Zedd may have had the forces to attack us, the whole shock and awe principal, but he never had the ground forces. That's why most of our military bases were only hit lightly. He wanted to scare the planet, all the while Zedd was gearing up for the real invasion, mustering his forces on the moon so that he could come back and take Earth all at once, which according to us is only a few days away." Warned Bulk

"We have plans in motion to stop his invasion." Billy assured them.

"You think so?" Skull said skeptically.

"Yes." Zach reaffirmed.

"Then why the Green Ranger?" Bulk asked

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"Your fight with the Green Ranger took place isolated in the city, no one knows about it except for us. Wonder why?" Skull shot Billy a look of satisfaction. "How is it that we know what you know?"

Billy shook his head. "I don't know." Bulk ironically pulled out a King James Version of the Bible and handed it to Billy. Now Billy began to look very much confused. "What's this?" he asked.

"Open it to Genesis 9:13, I have it highlighted there." Bulk nodded.

Billy opened it up and began to read. "I do set my bow in the clouds and it shall be for a token of a covenant between me and the Earth." Billy looked back at Bulk his confusion even more apparent. "I really don't get what this is saying…"

"What appears as a bow in the sky Billy?" Skull asked.

Billy thought for a moment. "I don't know…"

"A rainbow dork…" Zach intervened "It's the passage referring to the flood. God sent out a rainbow and promised the world he would not flood it again. But what does that have to do with us?"

"Everything!" Bulk pointed out. "When the flood came, some people say demons walked the Earth, mated with women and men. God sent out Noah, built an ark, which some of us conspiracy nut think might have actually been a space ship, and flooded the world to rid it of evil. But now the demons are back!" Bulk pointed to a picture of Zedd. "And like he promised, God has sent a rainbow to stop them!"

"Rainbow?" Billy was still confused.

"OH SHIT!" Zach finally began to understand. "BILLY, WE'RE THE RAINBOW!"

"What?" Billy asked.

"Black, Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, White… Green… the Power Rangers… we're the rainbow!" Zach spoke his eyes wide open.

Billy closed the bible feeling over whelmed. "Holy shit…" he began to look at Bulk and Skull. "What else do you guys know?"

"You might want to have a seat buddy." Bulk smiled.

**Author: Confused? Answers are coming, lol. **** NEXT: Green with DragonZord**


	34. Ch-Preparing for the Battle!

**Lunar Surface: Zedd's Palace:**

Lord Zedd at upon his throne and snarled in happiness as his invasion was only two days away. The armies were ready, the troops assembled, the Dragonzord fit for combat. He looked around his throne chamber as Rita, Golddar, Ooze and the Green Ranger all stood before him. They bowed to him giving him praise, he was their master, their leader, and he would soon lead them to victory. The Green Ranger walked toward Zedd bowing submissively.

"All the preparations are in place Lord Zedd." Tommy said as he bowed before his emperor.

"Very good," Nodded Zedd. "You will lead the Vanguard Green Ranger."

"Yes my Emperor!" Bowed Tommy. "May I make a suggestion my Emperor?"

"What might that be Ranger?"

"Allow me to launch a pre-invasion into Angel Grove. Let me take my Dragon Legion into the city and lay waste to the remaining power rangers!" said Tommy.

"The Power Rangers are no longer a concern. You have made sure their morphing shield is off line with the death of their pink ranger have you not? We need not worry ourselves with such things!"

"Yes Lord Zedd, but if I may explain my reasoning." Tommy began to insist.

"Yes?" Questioned Zedd

"What if we were to kill the power ranger in front of the entire planet? You see the humans have began to exalt the Power Rangers since their victories over Rita, Ooze, and Golddar. The people of the planet love them, believe they are the only hope of victory over you."

Zedd leaned forward and grunted. "No one can stop Lord Zedd!"

"Yes my Emperor, and that is why we need to show the world this." Tommy began to rise from his bow. "We you invade all eyes will be on the skies at your armies, people will not notice our victory over the power rangers when we will no doubt kill them at the start of the invasion. However, if we were to kill the rangers prior to your invasion… then the entire world will see it first. They will see it on their televisions, in their news papers, their internet. They will lose all hope, all will to even go on fighting! Let us destroy their spirit, before we destroy them! Shall we not?"

Zedd leaned back on this throne and rubbed his chin. "Hmmm… you are right Green Ranger. We shall show the world just how little hope they have left. We will destroy their champions one by one, and when we are done… ha, ha, ha, ha… we will invade their planet! Long Live The Zedd Empire!"

Tommy bowed again then turned back toward Ooze walking up to his secret master. "It is done. We will launch our attack at the rangers at Angel Grove." He whispered to Ivan.

"Good." Ivan whispered in turn. "So long as Zedd believes our attack on Angel Grove is to rid of the Power Rangers we can insure the deployment of the Morphing shield. Victory is at hand."

"No one will stop us this time!" Tommy smiled. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

**Outside Angel Grove: Command Center:**

Jason, Alpha, Trini, and Zordon all stood over a holographic depiction of the lunar palace of Zedd, gazing over a large and growing army of demons and monsters. The situation was becoming increasingly more desperate by the hour, it was only yesterday that Kimberly had been fatally wounded, but with a now recovered Trini, and Alpha as a white ranger, the power rangers were now back to five fighters. Mysteries still lingered over the evil green ranger, but there was no time to dwell on that, Jason had to rally the troops as the invasion of Zedd's forces now seemed emanate. Trini and Jason both glanced at each other both shaking their heads in unison to the fact that Lord's Zedd's army was far larger and more powerful than anything Earth's military's could muster.

"Alpha," Jason called, "How many warriors are we really up against?"

Alpha typed on his control panel looking over the many formations of armies Zedd had assembled. He scanned the surface of the moon surrounding the very large palace, scoured over all the surrounding buildings and dwelling on the lunar surface. "According to the command centers' scanners over 400 million visible troops, transports, and starships, and that's only what we can see in the surface. There might be as much as twice that number under the surface of the moon."

"There's no army like that on Earth, not even the Chinese can boast that number. My home country can only muster a force of about half that number." Trini noted remembering the childhood of her native nation.

"I forgot about that." Jason realized. "You are from China. You speak with such a perfect American accent that I often forget about the fact that you're only a resident of the AG and not a citizen…"

"Yeah I know. Sometimes even I forget." Trini smirked.

Jason nudged Alpha's elbow joking with him. "Hey Alpha, I'm dating a foreign chick." He smiled.

Alpha patted Jason's shoulder as if he was a puppy or dumb child. "Good for you Jason…"

"Can we focus rangers?" Zordon asked drawing all of their attention back to the holographic map.

"Yes Zordon," Jason answered firmly realizing his foolishness. "Sorry…"

"Shall we continue?" Zordon asked them. Trini, Jason, and Alpha nodded. Zordon brought up a depiction of the Earth showing the deployment of every military base on the planet as well as military assets of use on Earth. "Here's what we are looking at Rangers."

"Every military installation on the planet, from America to China and so on." Jason added.

"If we were to combine every military force on the planet we still would not match Zedd's numbers, especially after his initial strikes that left the Earth's militaries reeling in doubt at their ability to engage Zedd." Alpha explained.

"It was never our intention to use the forces of Earth against Zedd, he's far too powerful. We must rely our efforts on the morphing shield; it's our best bet against Zedd's real invasion. Is the shield ready Alpha?" Jason asked.

"No entirely Jason. There's still a small matter to deal with." Alpha answered

"And what's that?" asked Trini

Zordon pointed at the hologram of the Earth's surface which suddenly began to morph into a strange beacon like object depiction on the hologram. The beacon looked not unlike an energy tube of glowing lights seen all around the command center with floating disks around it, however, unlike the energy tubes of the command center, the beacon eventually came to a point at the top and spoiled a halo-like ring at the top hovering about the beacon's point. The main tube of the beacon was white, but the floating disks around the beacon often changed color not unlike the energy tube around the command center. "This device is called the rapture module. It will relay the energy from the morphing shield over the surface of the planet, by doing this it will allow the energy to encompass the entire surface of the planet." Explained Zordon

Jason and Trini both stared at the holographic object. "Where do we place it?" Jason asked

"You mean them…" Zordon answered.

"Them?" Trini asked. "We need more than one?"

"Yes, three of them to be exact, positioned around Angel Grove, each at the top of the three highest skyscrapers of the city." Alpha elaborated.

"The Angel Grove Space Tower," Trini noted. "I know that's the tallest structure in the city."

"The Hall of America building, that's one too." Alpha noted.

"And the Angel Grove Observatory," Finished Jason. "It's what spotted Orion's comet. Few buildings in the city as placed as high as it."

"Then we have our locations." Zordon added.

Jason punched up a map of the city in the hologram table outlining the entire skyline of the AG. HE began to highlight the selected buildings they had all discussed, the Space Tower, The Hall of America, and the Observatory. "Okay, this is the outline of the city, and here are the deployment buildings." Addressed Jason.

"Roughly a two miles between each point, perfect triangle." Trini noticed.

"That will prove useful" Alpha added.

"Zordon you think Zedd will see what were up to if we deploy these beacons?" Jason asked.

"I would be if I were him." Zordon answered.

"Then we have to defend the deployment of each beacon if the morphing shield is to succeed," Said Jason. "We'll have to deploy them all at once, three teams. Alpha you and Trini on the Space Tower, I'll deploy on the observatory, and Billy with Zach will defend the Hall of America beacon."

Trini pointed at each point as she spoke. "It won't be easy, Zedd will surly launch everything he's got at us; he'll take no chances. We need to recruit extra help if this is going to work."

"Extra help?" Jason questioned.

"The military Jason." Trini suggested.

"No way, we can't allow anyone to come to harm Trini. The military will get their asses handed to them! I won't allow us to risk their lives for us." Jason countered.

"Jason, this is the fate of the planet we're talking about here. We have to use the military for at least this operation. We're not asking them to risk their lives for us, we're asking them to risk their lives for the world. Besides, Zedd will concentrate his forces on the AG, which means we'll have a bottle neck in the city." Trini insisted.

"The military's presence would tip the scales in our favor more so." Zordon added

Jason paused a moment, then gave Trini his answer. "No. I won't allow it. We can do this without them."

Alpha punched in calculations on his computer panel and outlined both planned scenarios. "Hmmm… if we deploy the beacons without military aid we will have a 60% chance of victory. But with military aid we will have an 80% chance of victory." Alpha noted.

"20% is not enough to convince me to utilize them Trini." Jason noted.

"I'm not leaving anything to chance Jason." Trini countered looking more demanding as she spoke. "If you don't ask for military aid from the president I will!" Trini insisted.

"No." said Jason firmly.

"Alpha, calculate our chance of success if the Green Ranger makes an appearance and factor in the fact that Kimberly is out of the fight." Trini looked Jason in the eye firmly as she spoke.

"You're right, I never factored that into my equation, nor did I take into account Kimberly was out of combat. Let's see…" Alpha calculated a silence fell over the command center. "20% chance of success without military aid, 40% chance with military aid."

Jason shot Alpha a complete look of amazement. "The green ranger changes the success rate that much?" Jason questioned firmly. "No way! I don't believe it!"

"Without Kimberly as well Jason…" Alpha stated.

"You're saying even with military aid our chances of success are that low?" Trini asked.

"Yes." Said Zordon "We need them in the fight now more than ever, Jason I understand you have certain disconnects but as you're guardian and commander, I am ordering you to seek the aid of the US military."

Jason lowered his head. "Fine…" he answered stubbornly. "But I'll mount the defensive coordination. It will be my plan we follow. I won't except military aid unless I'm able to order their forces deployment."

"That's something I can't answer to; you'll have to take that concern to the military, not me Jason." Zordon answered.

"I know." Jason realized. "I'll speak to the President today."

Alpha turned to Zordon thinking of an idea that suddenly came to him. "Zordon, even with military aid, Jason will still be the only ranger overseeing the deployment of the observation beacon."

"And?" Jason answered before Zordon.

Alpha turned to Jason looking at him. "If this plan is to succeed we need at least two rangers in each beacon location."

"Kimberly's out of the fight Alpha, what would you have me do?" he asked the robot.

"Nothing, but I believe I can recruit someone to aid us, at least just for this fight." Alpha nodded.

Zordon suddenly caught wind of what Alpha was asking. "You want Dex to come to Earth?" Zordon asked.

"Yes." Alpha answered. "He has always told me if I ever required the aid of the Masked Rider that I should call upon him."

"Masked Rider?" Jason and Trini questioned in unison.

"Yes," Alpha nodded.

"Who or what is a Masked Rider?" Trini asked.

"Let's just say, Kamen Riders are to Edenoi as Power Rangers are to Earth." The tiny robot answered.

**Washington DC: White House:**

President Paul walked along the corridors of the white house, making his approach to the famous oval office, along his sides were two generals and a handful of staff all speaking to the President giving him short briefings and asking for his signature. The white haired older President nodded to them, spoke lightly and busily rushed to his office. Along the sides of the hallway he walked trough were pictures of former presidents and face statues of the same. It was not a typical day at the white house as most of the preparations of Zedd's emanate return were still being placed. "I realize that General, but we simply don't have the forces to protect both our homeland and Europe. I'm still standing by my decision to redeploy our force from Germany back to the United States."

"I have NATO on my ass about this . They're even threatening to dissolve NATO all together if we don't keep at least some of our forces in Germany." General Granger of the Joint Chiefs of Staff warned.

"Well you tell them good luck mounting a coordinated defense against these demonic bastards. I'm keeping our air forces in England what more do they want from us. We can't fight this war for everyone!" President Paul stated.

"Russia is still demanding the technology of our super soldier armor ." An Army General stated to him.

"We told the Russians already that the Power Rangers weren't our creation!" The President countered.

"They don't believe us sir." Answered the General

"We'll you give them everything we got on replicating their technology."

" , we're at least a decade away from launching our SPD and Light Speed Rescue projects, and if we give what we have already learned from the morphing grid away to the Russians they might beat us to the punch!" The Army General insisted.

"There might not be an Earth in a decade; this war might consume our planet much more quickly! Give them the damn technology we should be so lucky if they can launch their own power ranger projects before us! We need all hands on deck with this war, I don't care who wins it, just so long as it's a human flag waving victory at the end of it and not a Zedd Empire one!" President Paul shot back.

"Yes sir . It shall be done." The Generals gave a quick salute and walked away

Now President Paul found himself walking alone toward the Oval Office, he opened the door to his office and closed it behind him. He then turned around facing his desk only to find an unmorphed Jason sitting on his seat and an equally unmorphed Trini sitting directly on his desk looking very confident on it. President Paul shot back a moment and looked at Jason with confusion. Although they had met before President Paul did not recognize him without his red ranger armor, nor had he ever seen Trini face to face.

"Who are you?" The President asked looking somewhat concern. "How did you get in here passed the security?"

Jason looked over the files on the President's desk, files labeled above top secret; some even labeled 'majestic' a term Jason had heard about in the conspiratorial world. "Hello Mr. President." Jason said with a smirk. "How are you?"

President Paul began to recognize the sound of Jason's voice. "Have we met?"

"Yes, once, for about five or so minutes. I'm Jason, and this is wonderful Chinese beauty is Trini." Jason gestured to Trini still sitting on the desk, she smiled and nodded her head at the President. "You've been busy last time we spoke." Jason reached for the files on the President's deck. He opened one of the with a majestic logo on it and pulled out a picture for schematics of a red ranger power armor. The picture had a red power ranger on it with a black number one in black parting the upper portion of his suit. "Project SPD! Project Light Speed Rescue! Project Time Force! You're attempting to replicate our technology!" said Jason.

President Paul was suddenly stunned as he realized that Jason and Trini were in fact the power rangers. "You're the power rangers aren't you?" he asked.

Trini turned to Jason raising her eyebrows. Jason nodded at her and smiled. "She's so pretty don't you think Mr. President? My girlfriend Trini here…"

"Are you the Power Rangers?" President Paul asked again.

Jason reached for Trini's hand and kissed it. "Isn't it obvious?" he answered still smiling at Trini

"What do you want?" he asked Jason

Jason held up the files at the President again. "What is this?" He tossed the files at the feet of the President.

The President noticed the designs of the SPD power rangers and looked up at Jason again. "Project Space Patrol Delta."

"We know what it is , what we mean to say is why are you trying to replicate Power Ranger technology?" Trini asked in a much calmer voice than Jason.

"Earth's being invaded by demons. What would you have us do, stand aside and let it happen? We have to do everything in our power to stop these things." The President shot back firmly. "We discovered this morphing grid just after the invasion, our scientists are still trying to understand this entire energy field's potential. And we have you to thank for that. Without the power rangers we would have never even know where to begin to look for this thing."

Jason nodded in agreement. "I understand that Ron…" The President smirked at the fact that Jason was using his first name as he addressed him. "And if it were any other President I might not allow it, but you're Ron Paul, maybe the last hope for this nation."

"The Power Rangers are the last hope for this nation." The President retorted. "Are you Power Rangers still going to help us?"

"Actually Mr. President." Trini sat up standing. "We were hoping you could aid us."

"Help you?" He asked.

Jason pulled out a portable holograph module and placed it on the desk of the President. He activated it and it displayed a holographic picture of the entire city of Angel Grove. "This, as you know , is Angel Grove."

"Holograms?" The President was amazed at the technology the tiny device displayed.

"We use them for everything." Trini noted.

"As I was saying Mr. President. Angel Grove is the selected location of the morphing shield, a device we will deploy to create a shield that will encompass the planet and protect it from Zedd's invasion." Jason assured him.

"And you require our help to deploy it?" He asked them.

"Yes." Trini answered. "We require military aid to ensure the success of the devices activation."

Jason began to scroll up the holographic map and displayed Fort Carson and Striker's Air Force Base. "You're Army and Marine forces stationed around Angel Grove and Fort Carson as well as fighter and air support at Striker's Air Force base should be all we require to deploy the devise here."

"How many troops and fighters are we talking about?" The President asked.

"Roughly 4,000 troops backed with heavy and light armor support. Both ground and air transport assets will be required as well to deploy them rapidly once the battle occurs. I'll have to coordinate with QRF teams all across the city. That and at least 15 fighter squadrons to handle incoming slave ships which will no doubt be at the engagement." Jason explained. "I'll position myself atop the Angel Grove Observatory here." Jason pointed at the holographic building. "Accompanied by two teams of Special Forces or Marine Recon to call out air strikes and targets of opportunity."

"We should also position adjacent teams in each of these locations." Trini pointed at the Space Tower and the Hall of Americas.

"Why those three building?" The President asked sensing something unique about them. "Those buildings are points of interest. We'll be deploying special assets there which will aid the deployment of our shield."

"And you really think a battle is going to occur there?" The President asked.

"Absolutely." Jason responded. "Zedd is determined for his invasion to succeed."

"I'll relay this to my Generals. We'll start prepping for this engagement. But I can't guarantee our fighters will do any good out there. Our weapon systems are useless against those enemy ships." The President said with concern.

"We'll handle that . Our Command Center will integrate with your fighters' computers and aid their weapon systems." Trini reassured him.

"Then you have my support Power Rangers. We'll fight with you." The President held out his hand toward Jason.

"Thank you." Jason said taking his hand and shaking it. "May the Power Protect you." Jason said.

"May the force be with you too." Said the President.

Jason smirked and pulled Trini to him. "We gotta go." He told her.

"It was a pleasure meeting you ." Trini smiled.

Beams of yellow and energy filled the room, a flash came, and the Rangers were gone!

**Author: Sorry I couldn't get to the Dragonzord, I will by tomorrow! Next: The Battle for Angel Grove:**


	35. Ch-34 Battle for the AG-1

**Outside Angel Grove: Outskirts of the Angel Grove Forest:**

Trini was cold that night, her body shivering from the snow and weather. She wore a very thick long black coat with a yellow sweater under as the snow gently fell upon her lovely face. She and Alpha were standing watch awaiting the arrival of Dex, the famed Masked Rider. Before then, Alpha had told Trini all about Dex, his personality, his kindness, great fighting skill and his well meaning. Unlike Trini, Alpha was not cold at all, being an astro droid had its benefitting moments, this was one of them, the small droid didn't even notice the increasing temperatures around him, or the falling of the December snowflakes. Then the two began to see it, a tiny star in the night sky, Dex's arrival.

The Edenoi ship was fairly large, silver and black outline mirrored the ground under the vessel's body, Trini could see her reflection on the surface of the ship itself. The alien vessel was Triangular spaced yet its haul was smooth and round at the same time. Roughly the size of a large house, the ship began to slow its decent as it landed in the snow of the outer forest. "Is it him?" She asked Alpha her eyes gazing at the large triangular shaped vessel.

"Yes." Alpha answered. "It's him."

Trini was surprised, the ship never even made a sound as it landed, its door way not even visible to the outside. Then a portal began to melt the outer haul of the ship, revealing a doorway and a ramp extending down. A young looking boy with a brown cloak and hood began to appear from inside the ship, no doubt it was Dex, Trini thought, it had to be. Yet something was strange from the figures appearance, he looked and walked very human like, surprising Trini thought to herself; yet what came after stun her even more as the figure removed his hood revealing a very human looking face. The young boy smiled looking the age of 17 or 18 Trini thought, his hair curly a dark brown, his eyes green, he was handsome, in fact he looked like any other human excluding a jewel in the center of his forehead. "Hello my old friend." Dex spoke softly to the astro droid.

"Hello Dex." Alpha replied. "You are looking well for a 30 year old man."

Trini's eyes light up, shocked by the revelation that Dex was 30 years old, yet he looked no older than a teenager. The young looking man smiled again at Alpha squatted a little and hugged the droid. "As are you for a ten thousand year old astro droid."

Alpha broke the small hug and pointed to Trini. "Dex, this is Trini Kwan, the Yellow Saber Ranger."

Trini smiled to Dex and extended her hand. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you Dex."

Dex smiled at Trini as he gently brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "My, my. Alpha, you had mentioned to me about this Trini, but never did you tell me she was so beautiful. It is an extreme pleasure to meet such an amazing beauty such as yourself my lady."

Trini smirked slightly. "My Lady? Um… thank you." She smiled confused by the old English way he spoke "You are very handsome as well… for a man your age."

"Oh this old face?" Dex smiled jokingly. "Why if we had women as half as beautiful as you I'm sure the men of Edenoi would fall and worship at your feet my lady. But my, you look so cold…" Dex began to raise his hand and gently touched Trini's face, surprisingly she felt a rush of amazing warmth travel all throughout her body, as if she had just entered a warm cabin in the woods heated by a log fire. "There, is that better?"

Trini felt the warmth of Dex's hand still on her face and smiled at him. "Thank you, very much better."

Gently Dex removed his hand and smiled at Trini again. "Shall we proceed to your command center?" Dex asked.

"Yes." Trini smiled in turn. "May I ask you something first though?"

"Yes of course." Dex nodded.

"How is it that you look so human? It is very strange to me." Trini admitted.

"My dear, didn't Alpha tell you?" Dex asked.

"Tell me what?" Trini questioned in anticipation.

"Everyone in Edenoi is human, as am I." Dex smiled.

"How is that possible?" Trini asked. "I mean humans can't warm people up from just a touch to the face or ride around in space ships traversing the galaxy."

Dex nodded again. "Well I have received some side abilities from my Kamen Rider Powers, and as for space travelling human course we can traverse the starts. There are no other races in the Galaxy say for humans. What were you expecting, grey skin, giant eye balls?" Dex chuckled and began to walk being followed closely by Alpha.

Trini thought for a moment, very confused, even disturbed by the notion that the galaxy had so much human life outside of Earth. What was going on? Her questions only grew, her confusion worsened, but she followed the two in kind not saying a word more.

**Command Center: Outside Angel Grove:**

Jason stood in front of the viewing globe his armed crossed as usual as a depiction of President Paul graced the screen of the globe. Behind Jason were Billy, Zach, and Zordon who all maneuvered pieces of holographic tanks and soldiers around an outline of the city on the holographic table in the center of the command center. Jason was speaking to President Paul directly from the viewing globe as the command center was now linked up to NORAD directly integrating their systems with that of the US military.

The North American Aerospace Defensive Command or NORAD as it was also called, was the hub of all American military defense operations, built in the mountains of Rocky's this base held the most high-tech sophisticated defense network in the world, able to conduct and manage a war all within the confines and safely of the Rocky Mountains. President Paul had relocated himself at NORAD to both speak to the Power Rangers directly and coordinate the incoming battle for Angel Grove.

"I'm fully aware of some of your Generals hesitance but I can assure you it is in their best interests to allow me to command the forces in the AG." Jason said sternly

"Son, I have faith in the Power Rangers, I even have faith in you, but to my Generals, and my commanders, you're just some punk kid. Why should they trust you?" President Paul asked.

"We know the enemy; we know how Zedd works, and if you want our ranger tech to integrate with your forces, I suggest you trust us. The Power Rangers are Earth's only hope; you either start believing in that idea or give yourselves up to Zedd."

President Paul paused a moment then spoke "You'll have command Red Ranger, were turning over our Command Matrix to you, I'm trusting you Red Ranger, don't let your country down." President Paul replied.

"Since I became a Ranger, America means little to me anymore , but the people in it and the world, as well as the men under my command do matter to me, remember that. Red Ranger out." The screen suddenly went black and Jason turned around brining his attention to Zordon and his fellow rangers. "Situation?"

"Nightly four percent of the city has evacuated, all of the inner city is empty. We have the whole city to ourselves." Zach answered.

"Marine and Army forces have set up defensive lines around all three target buildings. Defensive lines are as follows, Zulu myself and Zach will take, Bravo is your position with Dex, and Juliet where Trini and Alpha will be. It looks like everything is in place." Billy added.

"Juliet for Trini… I like that." Jason smirked "As soon as that Rider guy gets here we will launch our operation. Zordon, can you set up a link to NORAD through the com-link in my helmet?" Jason asked.

"Already in place Red Ranger." Zordon answered.

"Thanks Big Z. I hope this works." Jason nodded to him.

"It will." Zordon answered. "I know it."

Suddenly the back doors to the Command Center opened as Trini, Alpha and Dex all appeared from the opening. The rangers turned to the door breaking their attention from the holographic table back to the entering of the fellow rangers and Dex.

"You're back." Zordon stated.

"Yes, and we brought a friend." Alpha said excitedly as Dex came into view.

Jason walked up to greet Dex holding his hand out to shake that of his, Dex took Jason's hand in turn and nodded to him. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, Jason was it?" Asked Dex

"Yes, and you must be the infamous Masked Rider I take it?" Jason questioned

"That I am." Answered Dex

Trini came to Dex's side placing a hand on his shoulder looking at Jason with some confusion. "Did you know Dex is actually a human?" Trini asked Jason giving him a look that of confusion as to why Jason did not seem to be surprised at the way Dex looked like. Jason's only response was a nod as if he had already known.

"Yes… I can see that." He said to Trini plainly.

"Not surprised?" Dex asked.

"Why should I be?" Jason answered

"Indeed." Dex nodded

Jason saw Trini's hand on Dex's shoulder and shot her a look of slight concern, she locked eyes with Jason and removed her hand from him not wanting to give Jason any reason to suspect her loyalty, though in reality Jason had no doubt of her intentions. Dex noticed this gesture from him and Trini and began to give Jason a look of mistrust. "Shall we?" Jason asked waving his hand toward the Holographic table. "Let me outline out battle plan to you."

Dex walked a moment with Jason but shook his head. "There is no need. I have come up with an alternative plan Red Ranger. Being an Edenoi Prince has giving me many opportunities to command many forces in battle, and I can already see flaws in your plan." Jason began to look a little upset at Dex's apparent rudeness, but he was able to keep his composure allowing Dex to continue speaking. "First of all, these primitive tanks will be of little use against the forces of Zedd, I suggest you provide your world's most high-tech weaponry systems to bare."

Billy noticed Jason's discontent and began to intervene on Jason's behalf. "Well Dex, the M1A2 Abrams main battle tank is actually the most high-tech armored fighting vehicle of our world. We have nothing more advanced than that…"

Dex stared at the military units on the holo-map, noticing the layout Jason had set up. "This simply won't do, your lines are spread too far apart, and this opening here is much too wide."Dex pointed at a very noticeable gap of space between a Marine Company Unit and one of an Army Infantry Company.

Jason shook his head at Dex and defended his set up of military units. "It's not a gap in the lines, it's a bottle neck."

"A what?" Dex asked in confusion.

Billy again answered. "An open defensive tactic where a smaller defensive force allocates its resources to channel the enemy into a singular narrow passage."

Jason jumped in. "There by creating a channeled concentration of fire into one single opening. Spartans of ancient did this in the battle of Thermopile."

"I see. A noble tactic, but I feel with Zedd's slave ships, he will no doubt hammer down on your lines."

"We have plans in place for that." Jason stated defensively in frustration becoming more apparent.

"I'm sure you do." Dex said skeptically. "I believe it is I who should command this fight. After all it is you that demanded my aid, yes?"

Jason stepped toward Dex his frustration now open. "I am in Command Rider."

"What command experience do you have to justify your abilities?" Dex said with a questioning expression.

"Over 100 hours of the entire Command and Conquer campaigns." Jason smirked

Billy attempted not to laugh as Jason was giving a reference to a video game.

"I'm sure those wars were hard fought, but this is Lord Zedd… he will not be easily defeated." Dex replied.

"I agree…" Said Jason

**Lord Zedd's Palace: Lunar Surface:**

The mighty Dragon Legion was ready, their forces mounted for the pre-invasion of Earth, thousands of transport craft, soldiers and armored vehicles were aligned awaiting Tommy's arrival. The Green Ranger walked alone an open path made by many formations of Cyber Putties each baring a Green Sash across their chest signifying their place in Dragon Legion. The Green Ranger marveled at the sight of them, this was his destiny he thought to himself. Earth would soon fall, he would deploy the shield and right after kill the remaining Power Rangers one at a time, the perfect plan to over throw Zedd for Ivan Ooze.

Tommy grabbed his helmet and held it to his side, he looked at all the putties and monsters in his command and spoke firmly to them. "Today we set our sights on Earth, on Angel Grove!" The green ranger pointed at the depiction of Earth behind him as he stood in the center of all his armies. "The people of Earth believe that the Power Rangers are their last salvation, they believe that the coming tide of Lord Zedd's forces shall be halted by the Rangers… I say we show these peasants, these… humans just how misplaced their faith is. Today we conquer Angel Grove, and then, the universe!"Instantly a roar of cheers came from the putties, the invasion had begun!

**Early Morning: Down Town Angel Grove: Roof Top of Angel Grove Observatory:**

The roof top of the Angel Grove Observatory was silent, not a sound was heard as most of the city of Angel Grove had been evacuated the night before, only the wind gave any sound away, then suddenly two helicopters began to approach the roof top breaking the silence of the city. The Army Black Hawks were a marvel of modern warfare, their ability to house an entire squad of soldiers and operate at night was well founded. The choppers themselves were used in many conflicts by many nations and had earned a place in history already, yet this weapon was not flying at night, rather the morning, the sun beginning to beam in a golden ray.

The Black Hawks carried with them two squads of Army Special Forces, the two groups of soldiers were highly tried and well suited for the task at hand. The choppers hovered just above the observatory's roof top, from out of them came repel ropes as the squad of soldiers began to exit the aircraft.

One of the pilots of the first helicopter began to speak. "This is Tango 4 to Big Z-1, package is being delivered. Echo Squad in place, ready to receive orders."

Suddenly a very familiar voice came from the speakers of the helmets of the pilot. "Roger that Tango 4, Command Center linking up with Echo Squad's coms, return to base, your mission is over."

"Roger that Big Z-1, returning to base, Tango 4 out."

The two black hawks dropped off the last of the special forces soldiers and began to take off, their twin engines flying at maximum speed, not wanting to risk any more then they had to. Mean while at the roof top the squad of Special Forces Army soldiers began to take up defensive positions, preparing to fight. Captain Steven, a very capable middle aged commander, signaled his Echo Squad speaking orders to them as they moved into the edge of the building's roof top. "Let's go Echo Squad; Red Epsilon should be making his appearance soon."

"I'm already here." Called Jason as he walked up to the soldiers dressed in civilian attire.

"Whoa, who let you up here?" said Captain Steven drawing up his M-4 rifle training it on Jason.

"Relax Captain, I'm in command here not you." Jason waved his hand at the soldier pulled out a pair of Ranger-Tech Binoculars and began to scour the city. The other soldiers in the special forces squad all turned to their commander, then back at Jason who seemed to ignore them as he peered over the edge of the building looking at the formations of tanks, Bradley Fighting Vehicles, HMMWVs, infantry all beginning to take up defensive positions. "Not bad, you boys got here quick."

The Captain looked at Jason was skepticism still holding his weapon to him. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Red Epsilon isn't it obvious?" Jason asked still looking at all the activity below.

"Red Epsilon is supposed to be 7 feet tall, and in red battle armor, not some punk kid with a black leather Jacket and a red polo under."

Jason looked at the soldier shook his head then turned back to his binoculars. He held his communicator to his face and began to speak. "Red Epsilon to Blue Epsilon, you boys ready?" Jason asked

"Blue and Black Epsilons in position and linked up with Seal Team Bravo." Came Billy's answer from Jason's communicator

"Roger that, good copy. Red Epsilon to Yellow Epsilon, you ready?" Jason asked again.

"We're good Jason," Trini replied. "Marine Recon team in position with us, me and Alpha are geared up and ready."

Jason shook his head. "Trini, you're suppose to give the call sign Yellow Epsilon, and you're not even talking on the communicator right. You're not suppose to just call out our real names, and talk like you do on a cell phone; this is a military operation!" Jason complained.

"Save it Jason." Trini smirked. "Play soldier on your own time with Billy and Zach, I see no reason to use that nonsense."

"Oh my God Trini!" Jason complained aloud. "You are so stubborn sometimes!"

"Love yooooou." Trini smirked on the other line.

"Argghh…" Jason mumbled, shaking his head. "Love you too…"

"Black Epsilon to Red Epsilon." Called Zach

"This is Red Epsilon go ahead."

"Yea, me and Blue Epsilon here stumbled across some balls, and we were wondering if they belonged to you since you might have dropped them talking to Trini just now." A chuckle came from the two rangers as they took in their gag at their leader.

Jason shook his head again. "Zach I'm kicking your ass after this and I mean it!" Jason only heard more chuckles form his communicator.

"You're the Red Ranger?" came Captain Steven's voice from behind Jason.

Jason didn't even bother to turn back as he answered. "Thought it would have been obvious to you by now…"

"It's just that…" the Captain still looked confused. "I expected somebody more… mature, older… I don't know. You think of Power Rangers and you think… well super hero… you don't seem to come off as a super hero."

Jason continued to peer from his binoculars as he quickly turned back to answer. "Even superman has Clark Kent."

"Yea but Clark Kent is still tall, you're what 5'8, 5'9?" the soldier asked

"I grow taller when I transform."

"How does that work?" the Captain questioned.

"I ate a red magic mushroom and sprout 2 feet; green ones give me an extra life, and flashing stars make me temporarily invulnerable." Jason smirked.

"I'm no stranger to sarcasm." Replied the soldier

"Good, then we should get along just fine…"

"I can see you're going to be quite the pain to work with." Said the Captain in response.

"Oh I can agree." Came Dex's voice from behind Jason.

Jason turned around to see Dex still in his robe and hood walking graciously toward Jason gesturing to the soldier as he spoke. "He's been quite the pain to me already, and I have only known him for a short time."

"Save it Dex, we have a situation, first beacon is teleporting now to Billy and Zach's location."

The Masked Rider came to the edge with Jason as he handed over his binoculars to Dex for his use. Not a moment later the Red Ranger's communicator began to sound off. "Red Epsilon here."

"Blue Epsilon to Red Epsilon, first beacon is in place, activating force field around beacon." Billy stated.

"Roger that, good job boys." Jason answered to his communicator. "Big Z this is Red Epsilon, we're good for the this beacon."

"Well done Ranger. Due to the amount of energy displaced by the beacons, only one can teleport every 15 minutes." Came Zordon's voice. "Next beacon transporting in 15."

"Roger that. Red Epsilon out."

Dex shook his head as he came closer to Jason's side. "Ha, first beacon in place already? Seems like this is going to be a very easy assignment. Still no sign of Zedd's forces."

"Don't count on it. Zedd knows what he's doing…" Responded Jason.

"I'll believe it when I see it…" Dex shot back confidently.

**KA-BOOM!**

A large rumbling was suddenly heard at a distance from Jason's location. Dex's eyes began to widen as he and Jason quickly faced the sound. It was an explosion, a giant fire ball had erupted near one of the defensive lines blasting up with a huge fire ball and plume of smoke. "You were saying?" Jason responded. The two warriors dashed to the east side of the roof wall only to see a second explosion blasting from the same area. _What was causing it_ _Jason thought? _Then suddenly the wailing of an imperial Zedd slave ship flew from the smoke buzzing Jason and Dex with bolts of lightning.

"GET DOWN!" Jason yelled to the soldiers and Dex as he threw the Edenoi to the ground with him ducking behind cover.

The slave ship blasted the roof top of the observatory causing another smaller explosion. Lucky no one was harmed. Jason stood up with Dex both of them looking very upset and the saucer, gripping their fists. Jason drew up his communicator. "RANGERS, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! DEFENSIVE POSITIONS! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason reached for his morpher and heard from his communicator the rangers transformations.

"TITANUS!""MASTADON!" "TRICERATOPS!" "SABER TOOTH TIGER!"

Jason nodded to Dex held out his morpher and called out. "TYRANNOSAURS!"

Red energy filled the roof, the soldiers looked on in amazement as Jason began to transform into a power ranger, not a moment later his full power armor encompassed his body, now standing a very dominate 7 feet. The captain shook his head in astonishment. "Tall…" he mumbled.

The red ranger nodded and rushed to the building ledge again, facing Dex and gesturing to him. "I think it's time you show us what's under your sleeves Dex."

Dex smiled and stood up to his feet holding out his hands to his sides making a diamond like pose. He rubbed his forehead grabbing the jewel embedded on his head clutching it in his hand then he trusts his hands into an X across his chest and called out. "By the grace and power crystal of Edenoi I call upon you! KAMEN RIDER BLACK RX! HIGH HENSHIN!"

"The fuck?" Jason mumbled as he shot back a look of bewilderment as Dex called out his rather long and much drawn out henshin as he put it.

A power belt mysteriously appeared around Dex's waist then bolts of Blue, Green, Red, and Black Energy sprang out from his forehead and belt; the energy began to engulf his body morphing Dex into the powerful and fierce Masked Rider. His armor made him stand a towering 7 feet in height. Now the Power Rangers' powers stemmed from their power coins and dinosaurs, the masked rider on the other hand drew his power from an invisible belt that would appear when he began his transformation. His power came from the Kick Hopper insect, a bug that looked very similar to Earth's grass hopper but was native to Edenoi.

Dex's battle armor was linked to his belt, sporting black armor with green trimming. His helmet's visors were shaped in giant eye balls making him look like a grass hopper. Two very thin antenna sprang out form the helmet's center and pointed all the way pass it's ridge line. His chest armor displayed a RX italic insignia, his armor boots came up just short of his knees, his Rider Belt carried a side blaster, and the style of his cyber armor had similarities to that of the rangers, but still held radical variations.

"What the hell is he suppose to be?"Captain Steven asked in confusion and simultaneous amazement.

"He's a Kamen Rider." Jason answered nodding his head in approval of Dex's suit. "Native to Planet Edenoi. Not bad."

"Thank you." Dex nodded, his voice echoed slightly.

Another explosion rumbled in the distant, Jason and Dex brought their attention back to the fight. A group of Zedd's Saucer Slave Ships flew out of the clouds firing into the city and soldiers. Unlike random civilians and pedestrians, the Soldiers and Marines of the US military were not sitting ducks, the fried stinger missiles and anti-aircraft fire from avenger system HMMWVs. "Slave Ships," Jason called out calmly placing his hand to the side of his helmet now. "Red Epsilon to Phantom Squadron, what is your location?"

Elsewhere in the skies above Angel Grove flew a pack of F-35 joint strike fighters patrolling the airways of the city. The squadron had been in the air since the mourning, flying figure 8 patterns around the city watching the skies as a quick reaction strike force. Like many fighter jets in the US air force, the F-35 joint strike fighter was the culmination of stealth, mobility, and advance aeronautics; their sleek diamond shaped wings, and smooth surface hulls carried with them the most high-tech in stealth and combat interception capabilities. Each fighter jets of the four man squadron were armed with anti-aircraft missiles and JDAM laser guided bombs. Then came the call from Jason and the response from the flight leader. "Phantom Lead to Red Epsilon, we are four miles out, east of Angel Grove Observatory."

Jason sprang to the building's east side walls edge attempting to receive a better signal from the fighter jets. " Phantom Squadron, reverse direction, confirmed enemy bandits over kill box Charlie, 4 Slave Ships hammering down on defensive line Foxtrot. Requesting immediate air support over kill box Charlie, I say again, requesting immediate air support over Kill Box Charlie."

"Roger that, Phantom Squadron in bond, ETA 30 seconds."

The fighters began to take a sharp right turn breaking their formation of a figure eight and fired their after burners jetting toward the conflict taking part only a short distance from them. The Slave Ships began to detect them and reversed their course from attacking the ground forces and flew toward Phantom Squadron.

"Phantom One to Phantom Squadron, listen up, this is it! We've never been able to hit these bastards in the air, but we're linked to the Command Center now. Let's so them what Human Fire Power is all about! Light them up!" The F-35s flew straight and true heading directly for the Slave Ships in a four on four head to head. The flight lead began to get a lock on the first ship, his computer system blinking a red box around the ship itself telling him his missile was ready to fire. "I got a lock, Box one!"

The weapons bay of the F-35 began to open and released a standard AIM-120 AMRAAM missile, meant to be fired from various modern jets like the F35. The missile dropped out of the jet and fired its small propulsion system like a mini jet engine and rocketed toward the slave ship. Jason and Dex looked on worried whether the weapon systems of the F35s would integrate well with the command center and hit its' target. Like a dragon fly the weapon flew head on toward the enemy ship, it made its' much anticipated approach coming closer and closer…

**BOOM!**

"DIRECT HIT! DIRECT HIT!" Jason shouted. A large explosion filled the sky, bursting the slave ship into hundreds of smaller pieces. "Phantom Squadron engage at will! I say again, Phantom Squadron engage at will!"

The remaining three slave ships broke their head on formation reversing their course beginning to flee in multiple directions. Soldiers on the ground began to cheer as they saw their first victory over Zedd's Forces. Two more missiles were fired from Phantom Squadron and two more ships were shot out of the sky, one exploding much like the first ship, the other receiving an indirect hit spinning it out of control and crashing it into an empty building.

"Looks like we have the advantage now." Smiled Dex in his helmet.

"I wouldn't say that yet, but we certainly have even the odds!" Jason nodded.

"Jason this is Trini!" Came a voice inside Jason and Dex's helmet.

"Red Epsilon here, go ahead." Jason responded.

"Enemy ground forces approaching defensive line Juliet! They got some kind of Tanks!" Trini called

"Roger that Yellow Epsilon. Engage inbound enemy, I'll try to radio a Specter gun ship to your location. Hold that line!"

"Black Epsilon to Red, we got more inbound enemy slave ships, something else is with them too, longer looking cigar shaped craft. They're dropping Cyber Putties from their hulls! I've never seen them before." Zach reported to the Red Ranger.

"Luna-Cog transport ships. Count Draygon used them on Edenoi. They can carry nearly a hundred enemy soldiers!" Dex explained to Jason.

"Then we can't let them hit the ground," Jason said firmly reaching for his helmet com-link again. "Red Epsilon to Raptor and Falcon Squadrons, you have in bound enemy slave ships and transport craft nearing defensive line Zulu. Targets of primary interest are the transport craft. Do not let those ships hit the ground! Big Z, their going to need some back up."

**At the Command Center:**

Zordon over saw the entire battle like Jason on the holo-table in the center of the command center, he nodded to Jason's call and began to address the Red Ranger. "Jason, Pterodactyl Zord is ready, and being remote piloted from the Command Center. I need targets to be feed to me via power helmets."

**AT THE BATTE:**

**Rat-tat-tat-tat… Rat-tat-tat-tat… Zap-zap-zap-zap**

Zach and Billy stood atop the Hall of America overlooking the defensive line Zulu. The soldiers and marines of defensive line Zulu were already firing from covered positions inside building and makeshift defenses at the incoming Cyber Putties. Wild shots of sporadic gun fire could already be heard from the roof top as a major fire fight was already in coming. At a short distance from Zach was Billy firing his Power Rifle with a pack of Navy Seals on the roof tops of the building shoot both laser and bullet fire at incoming cyber putties taking out anything in his sights.

"Did you get that Zach? Zordon's commanding the Pterodactyl by remote, but he needs you to input targets from your power helmet," came the sound of Jason's voice inside Zach's helmet.

"Roger that. I'll have my helmet send the visuals of the transports." Zach responded taking his power rifle joining the fighting from the roof. Zap-zap-zap Zap-zap-zap

**Back at the Observatory:**

"So far nothing has reached our lines here." Said Dex

"Let's hope that keeps up." Jason responded. "Zordon how's that second teleportation with the beacon coming?"

"Five minutes."

"A lot can happen in those five minutes…" Dex noted.

"I know…" Jason agree

"Red Epsilon!" Yelled Captain Steven from behind Jason and Dex's position.

Jason turned around with Dex only to see a Cyber Putty driving his blade into the Captain's chest. Jason and Dex both swiftly reached for their blasters from their holsters and fired at the Putty Killing it instantly. "AARRGGHH! FUCK!" Screamed Captain Steven as his body hit the ground.

Jason ran toward the Captain and clutched him. "MEDIC!" Jason Yelled to the other soldiers on the roof. The combat medic with the Special Forces unit sprang up from his fighting position and ran toward Jason. He looked at the Captain and held two fingers to the Captain's neck. A moment later the medic shook his head.

The Medic looked at Jason and spoke softly. "I'm sorry sir, I can't do anything for him… the Captain…"

Jason held the dead soldier in his arms and gently began to lay him down. "Rest now…" He said calmly.

"Well now… seems like more and more people keep dying in your arms dear brother!"

Jason hear the words from his rear, his heart began to sink when her realized who was speaking. "Tommy…"

The Special Forces on the roof top began to train their weapons at the Green Ranger. "Who the hell is this? Another one of you Rangers?" one of the soldiers asked.

"No…Get out of here now." Jason said to them in a stern voice.

"We'll take it from here." Dex said walking behind Jason readying himself.

"You brought a friend Jason?" Tommy smiled at Dex in his Kamen Rider suit. "What are you suppose to be, Jimmying Cricket?"

"I'm the Masked Rider! Kamen Rider of Edenoi, and defender of good and Justice!" Dex pointed at Tommy answering in a tough voice.

"I'm sorry you mistaken me for someone who gives a shit." Tommy responded.

"I said get out of here now!" Jason yelled to the soldiers.

"We're Special Forces! The Best of the Best!" one of the soldiers boasted proudly.

"So was your Captain and he's dead… Now Go! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Jason yelled to them raising his fists toward Tommy.

The soldiers began to fall back inside the building slowly making an exit. Tommy smirked at them smiling very happily at their apparent fear. "Ha… like little boys running away with their tails between their legs."

One of the Soldiers heard Tommy's insult and paused just short of the roof top door. He drew up his weapon and fired at Tommy's back. Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat! The bullets bounced harmlessly off Tommy's back as he jerked around pointing his blade at the soldier. "Did you just fucking insult me?" Tommy drew back his sword ready to strike down at the soldier but Jason jump kicked him striking Tommy to the ground.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Jason yelled at the soldier as the soldier pulled back his weapon and sprang toward the door.

Tommy quickly began to stand up and readied himself for battle. "You little shit!" he insulted Jason. "You really think you can stop me? You think you can stop all this brother?"

Jason drew up his sword ready to fight. "I am not your brother!"

The three warriors took a stance, around them explosions and war… this was only the beginning…

**AUTHOR: Sorry for taking so long for my last post, this battle will take me at least 2 more chapters to complete. NEXT: Battle For the AG-2**


	36. Ch-35 Battle for the AG-part 2

**Down Town Angel Grove: Observatory Roof Top:**

Fists and feet clashed above the roof top of the AG Observatory, the battle between Tommy at odds against Jason and Dex was seemingly fueling the war all around them. Jason struck at Tommy his fist flaying against his older brother, yet Tommy continued to dodge every attack with relative ease. But Jason was not alone, the Masked Rider, Dex, was fighting along his side; the two of them matching Tommy's every attack. This time, Jason was not distracted, he was prepared to face his brother, and though he was determined to spare his life, he was not at all holding back in the conflict. The three warriors fought on, around them a dazzling display of war, fighter jets screeching over head, Slave Ships blasting their weapons, Tanks and soldiers firing their guns and cannons at in coming cyber putties and Zedd Shadow tanks, Z shaped armored vehicles that hovered above the ground. War had come to Angel Grove, and at the center of the conflict was a battle of wits and fighting skill as Jason and Dex, dueled the very powerful Green Ranger.

"Ay Ah!" Jason yelled as he again jump kicked Tommy rocketing him backward causing him to fall back upon the rooftop ledge. Jason pressed his attack forward striking a flurry of punches at Tommy finishing with a round house jump kick to the face. "Ay Ah!" He called out again.

Tommy stumbled over he rolled on the ground causing Jason to miss his next attack, then the Green Ranger retaliated with an upper cut, a volley of punches to Jason's gut and a final spinning punch to the face launching Jason back to the floor. At this point Dex came in, firing off his own flutter of kicks and punches forcing Tommy to block falling back as he defended himself; this action allowed Jason to recover and rejoin the fight. But it was then that the Red Ranger heard a signal from his helmet.

"Jason, this is Zach, more enemy transports, and heavy armor at our location!" Came the voice over the intercom-link in Jason's helmet.

Jason held a hand to his helmet and spoke sternly. "Phantom Squadron, Echo Squadron, inbound enemy transports carrying armored assault vehicles, lead your attack over defensive line Zulu. Kill box 7, I say again, Kill box 7!"

Jason heard the roar of the fighter jets respond to his commands and they fired their after burners and engaged by his commands. "Phantom Squadron to Red Epsilon, we have bandits on our tails! We are unable to provide air cover!"

"The Hell you can't! Bring those bastards to me!" Jason responded. "Commence a flyby over the Observatory, you lead those bandits straight over this location!" Jason ordered.

At a distance Phantom Squadron did as it was told, desperately maneuvering, banking and turning, spinning avoiding the enemy fire from the slave ships. The F-35s maneuvered well, using their agile craft to dodge as much fire as they could, behind them flew a pack of Slave Ships blasting their cannons at them, their laser fire spitting bolts of energy around the hull of their jets. Jason darted to the edge of the building, and sprang up to the ledge, his balance the only thing keeping him from falling to his death. He drew his power sword as it lit up with red energy. The jets suddenly buzzed by allowing Jason to see the approaching slave ships blasting them from behind. "I got this Phantoms! Bring them to me!" Jason uttered to them as the jets came screaming by. He saw their approach, the slave ships still on their tail, he gripped his blade again an waited for the perfect moment to strike. The first two F-35s darted by, then the next two, finally the slave ships were in range. Jason sprang into action, leaping hundreds of feet into the air his sword held high. With the agility that would out do any animal on Earth, Jason thrust his blade directly in front of him slicing the first pursuing slave ship in two. A large explosion of fire and energy enveloped all about Jason, but his attack was not over. The subsequent shock wave hurled Jason toward the second slave slip allowing him to land atop of the traveling vessel. He spun his power sword and dug his blade into the hull of the slave ship he was standing on, he then ran down the hull of the ship still holding onto his sword slicing deeper along the vessel, again causing the slave ship to burst under him exploding into a huge fire ball of destruction. The Red Ranger used the last bit of momentum to jump backwards again this time back toward the roof of the observatory landing in a roll still holding his sword as he reached for his com-link again.

Phantom Squadron was now free from pursuit; Jason had destroyed the chasing slave ships with only his power sword and the will to defeat the enemy. Now the fighter squadron raced toward Zulu line to engage the enemy forces there. "Phantom Squadron, enemy bandits on your tail neutralized, you are free to engage ground target with JDAMs. I say again airstrike approach is clear. Hammer down on those sons of bitches! Show them who they're fucking with!"

"Phantom Squadron to Blue and Black Epsilon, our fighter squadron is on approached with compilation of JDAMs! Be advised, enemy units are danger close over kill box 7. We are engaging!" called the flight lead as the F-35s rolled toward the Zulu defensive line arming their weapons training guided weapons at enemy ground forces. Red blips filled the fighter jets radar as a simple push of a button dropped their guided munitions at a pack of enemy Shadow Tanks. The bombs could be seen falling from the F-35 guided by tiny cameras connected to the helmets of the pilots.

**KA-BOOM! BOOM! BAM!**

Explosion after explosion rumbled just north of the Zulu defensive line as each falling bomb hit its mark easily, destroying enemy ground forces and shadow tanks in huge plumes of flames of destruction. The soldiers and marines of defensive line Zulu hit the deck as the subsequent explosions burst in front of their defensive positions. The rumbling of the bombs sent shock waves bursting glass and rubble into the air, causing major damage to the surrounding buildings but halting in enemy's advance dead cold. Cheers began to he heard from the crowd of soldiers.

"Blue Epsilon to Phantom Squadron, good hit, good hit! Enemy armor neutralized." Billy said over the coms as he continued to fire his power rifle.

**At the Space Tower:**

Trini and Alpha were fighting hard as a pack of putties had infiltrated the space tower and now the battle had come to them. They fought in the manner of gods as wave after wave of cyber putties came at them charging fanatically desperately wanting to obtain victory over the rangers in their suicidal gambit. Trini struck hard her daggers guiding her as she moved through a swarm of putties slicing at them with furry destroying anything in the range of her arms. Alpha on the other hand was using his fist more so than his weapons as he bashed and stomped at the putties around him. The astro droid swung again and again at the putties until it seemed that one of them might have gotten the drop at him, but a burst of bullets from a Recon Marine stationed at the Space Tower brought down the surprise attack putty behind Alpha.

Trini suddenly spotted laser fire coming from the roof tops and a window of an adjacent building from the Juliet defense line. She threw a spread of Saber Shurikens at a pack of incoming putties toward her front killing them, then began to flip toward the edge of the space tower reaching for her com-link. "Yellow Epsilon to Specter Gunship Charlie, enemy targets at the roof top and windows of the Angel Grove Federal Bank. I say again, Federal Bank building is crawling with hostiles. I require assistance, lighting targets up now!" Trini spoke as she used her helmet to laser ID the hostiles in her view.

"This is Specter Gunship Charlie, targets are lit up, commencing strike at the Federal Bank. Be advised 1-0-5 Sabo Rounds in bound!" Called the pilot of the Specter crew.

The C-130 Specter Gunship was a heavily modified cargo plane redesigned to be a flying fire base in the sky. It carried several weapon systems including Gatling guns, a 90mm cannon, and a heavy 1-0-5 Cannon that would only be found on tanks or heavy artillery pieces. The ship fired bursts of Gatling round fire at the cyber putties then proceeded to lay waste to the Federal Bank building and anything that inhabited it with round after round of 1-0-5 Sabos blasting at the enemy causing huge explosions from the building itself.

After only a single pass the smoke from the building cleared, Trini looked on and saw that no more laser fire from cyber putties now came from the building. "Yellow Epsilon to Specter Gunship Charlie, well done boys. Enemy laser fire is silent, you got the bastards!"

**At the Observatory:**

"Come on!" Tommy yelled taunting the Masked Rider to press his attack. "Let's go you Edenoi piece of shit! Fight me!"

Dex again leaped forward clashing fists and feet against Tommy landing a blow to Tommy's face hitting the green ranger causing him to fall back. "That is for the insult to Edenoi!" Dex pointed at Tommy as he wobbled backward. "You have no honor you green faced coward!"

Tommy then came back at Dex kneeing the champion of Edenoi at his gut making the Masked Rider hurl to his rear. The green ranger again came forward to Dex kicking his gut followed by a round house kick to his face knocking Dex to the ground out of the fight. Jason then lunged forward with his blade slashing Tommy's back. A burst of red energy exploded from the green rangers back, then Jason came forward pulling his blade blaster and firing it straight at his brother's chest.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! **

"AARRRGGGGHHH!" Tommy screamed as the bolts of laser fire struck at his chest.

Jason was shocked for a moment; he had never seen Tommy at any point of vulnerability. He pressed his attack drawing his sword back charging red energy into it and hurled it at the green ranger. "BLADE BEAM!" Jason called as the burst of energy struck at the green ranger. But Tommy again proved to be too fast as he leaped out of the way catching only the tail end of the blast, still it was enough damage to send him back in defeat.

Jason began to approach his brother who rested on the ground holding his hand toward Jason. The Red Ranger drew up his sword ready to strike again at Tommy. "You almost killed Kimberly…" Jason uttered to Tommy.

"I had no intention of harming her." Tommy responded.

"Bull shit! You took off her arm!" Jason yelled

"She stabbed me, what do you want from me? I placed my blade precisely, I missed her heart by inches, if I wanted her dead she'd be six feet under."

"You lie!" Jason shot back

"No." Tommy replied sternly. "I wouldn't lie to you baby brother…"

Jason shook his head at Tommy. "You're not suppose to be like this! You're not meant to be evil, fighting for the enemy… you're suppose to be good! One of us… A POWER RANGER!"

"I am a power ranger…." Tommy replied

"NO!" Jason struck back firmly. "You are not… You are nothing like us… nothing!"

Tommy smiled in his helmet. "Cry me a river Jason."

"FUCK YOU!" Jason shouted. "You piece of shit. FUCK YOU!"

"Always whining Jason… you never change."

"You have no heart."

"And you have no balls! Fucking do it already Jason, do it!" Tommy referred to the fact that he was now unarmed and awaiting for Jason to kill him. "Come on baby brother I'm right here, kill me!"

"No…" Jason whispered. "I will not!"

"And why the hell not?" Tommy held open his arms on the floor. "Burry that fucking sword deep into my chest. You know you want to…"

"You're my brother… I can't do that. I have to believe you can be redeemed. I have to believe I can save you." Jason began to sob.

Tommy began to look at Jason not with eyes of pity, but eyes of hate, and eyes of disgust. "You think I want redemption? You think there's really a hell? Or a heaven? I don't want to be redeemed, I want to rule! And I will Jason, mark my words now I will rule my own world! And you… you will be my slave, but not before a rape that little girlfriend Trini of yours to death! I'll fucking kill all your friends, anyone, everyone! All will bow to me… I WILL BE A GOD!"

Jason now began to realize just how far gone Tommy was. In all the years he had known his brother, he had never heard him speak in such a manner of evil. Tommy had been given great power, power to save people, power to help the world, yet he seemed only contempt with ruling over those less than him. Jason knew now there was no longer any hope of saving Tommy from himself. "NEVER!" Jason screamed coming down with his blade wanting to strike at the head of Tommy, a strike so hard it would have killed him were it not for the interference of Dex as the Masked Rider. At the last moment just before Jason's power sword was about to come down on Tommy the Masked Rider's hand came from out of nowhere and blocked Jason's attack by catching his arm from its' strike.

"STOP!" Dex called grabbing Jason's arm.

Jason struggled to free his arm from Dex's grip. "Let me go." Jason demanded.

"I cannot do that Jason." Dex replied firmly. "I cannot allow you to kill your own brother."

"You don't understand Dex, he is dangerous! He will kill everyone! I have to stop him!" Jason protested.

"You already have Jason. Tommy is defeated, he lays in beaten on the floor you don't have to do this. We only need to deploy one more beacon, victory is already within grasp." Dex reasoned.

Jason shook his head in complete and utter disagreement. "No, no I will not listen! Tommy is too far gone, I know that now… whatever he is now, he is not the brother I once knew and loved!"

"You cannot allow your emotions to deprive you of your better judgments get the best of you. Tommy wants you to kill him. He knows if you do that, then it will be you that inherits that evil in him." Dex tried to make Jason understand pleading to him for reason.

"This isn't a star wars fantasy Dex! Tommy has to be put down now!" Jason shouted all the while the green ranger chuckled looking on.

"No Jason, we may still yet save his soul. Do not despair, there is still good in him."

Again Jason shook his head. "No… there is not…"

Tommy smirked leaning back against the wall on the floor still sitting in defeat. "You two fags done talking it out? Or is one of you going to kill me already?"

"I am!" Jason confirmed

"No you will not!" Dex began to state in a powerful tone.

"You can't stop me!"

"If you kill him then you are not worthy of wielding that power coin! You will not be worthy of wearing that suit, of piloting your zord, and commanding your team!" Dex continued to defend his position reminding Jason of his primary duty as a ranger to protect life, not take it.

Tommy began to slowly get up. "Well while you two still have your panties in a bunch, I decided to give you a taste of true power and add a little flavor to this battle."

Jason turned to Tommy. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know Jason?" Tommy asked in sarcasm. "Every power ranger has a zord…"

"What?" Jason uttered in confusion. Then suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks falling on his head. A loud and incredible screech was heard at a distance. Suddenly all the radios began to light up with chatter, he heard a voice coming from his helmet.

"Jason!" he heard the voice of Trini say "In the ocean!"

"Jason are you seeing this?" Billy shouted.

Again Jason heard the wailing, a howl from the oceans just outside the nearby port of Angel Grove. The screech grew into a roar, a bubbling sound began to curdle from the ocean floor, waves began to displace the crashing of water came all around from the factory district of the AG. "Oh my God…" Jason shuttered in disbelief as he looked toward to the sea. "It can't be…"

"Every ranger has one Jason… why not me?" Tommy smiled in satisfaction.

More water was displaced as the incredible dragon erupted out of the sea in a thunderous roar. The Dragonzord had arrived…

Dex placed his hand on Jason's shoulders. "You must stop it!" he said to the Red Ranger.

"But Tommy…" Jason spoke back referring to the fact that Tommy had now recovered from the blast and was now ready for a second round of combat.

Dex looked over toward the green ranger then back at Jason. "I will handle him, you and the other Rangers stop that thing before it reaches the defensive lines!"

Jason shook his head. "No! You can't handle him alone. Tommy is too dangerous!"

Dex waved a single finger at Jason gesturing no to him. "I am Dex; the power of Edenoi is with me. I single handedly defeated Count Draygon and all his armies alone, I never had a team of heroes behind me. I can handle one simple ranger." The Masked Rider assured Jason. "Don't worry I was going easy on him this entire time. He stands no chance against me."

"Dex… you don't understand…"

"I SAID GO!" Dex began to shout. "Save your city! I promise if the proves too much from me I will disengage him, but for now you must join your friends in the Megazord."

Jason held out his hand and shook Dex's. "Dex… it has been an honor to fight by your side… Kamen Rider of Edenoi…"

Dex shook Jason's hand in turn. "The honor has been mine my Ranger friend." Dex smiled "Now go bag yourself a dragon!"

"Thank you Dex." Jason nodded turning around and running to the ledge of the observatory and jumping into the air.

Dex looked toward Jason watching him teleport toward the Dragonzord, then the Kamen Rider began to look back over to Tommy who stood watching in glee. "I want you to know I don't plan on killing you Green Ranger. I intend to free you from your own evil mind."

Tommy chuckled to himself. "Ha, ha… you are something else Kamen Rider."

"I once crushed an army of 400,000 of Count Draygon's fiercest warriors in a single battle. It took me merely one hour to dispose of all those them. I am the Kamen Rider of Edenoi, the Masked Rider, so when I say you literally have stand no chance against me I mean just that Ranger…" Dex nodded to his opponent.

Tommy did not seem to worry; he crossed his arms in satisfaction as if he was already victorious. "You really believe that don't you?"

"I know you're not afraid of me Tommy, but it's not because your skills are better than my own, it is because you are literally too stupid to realize you stand no chance of victory here…"

Tommy shook his head in complete disagreement. "You may think what you like Kamen Rider."

"Are you ready?" Dex asked getting into a fighting stance.

"Born ready!" came Tommy's response.

**Author: Hope you like the battle so far. Next: The Battle for Angel Grove-3 (Dex Victorious!)**


	37. Ch-36 Battle for the AG-3

**Down Town Angel Grove:**

"We need dinozord power now!" The rangers all chanted in unison.

From out of the depths of the world came the dinozords, the fearsome colossal vessels of battle! The tyrannosaurs broke loose from the Earth, fire and blazes of red energy around it. The Saber Tooth Tiger leaped into action from the jungles of Asian sprinting toward the AG in less than a half minute, running so far is treaded over the oceans of the Pacific. The Mastodon burst free from the ice caps of the North Pole hurling toward the south at break neck speeds, faster than the top jets or rockets ever constructed by man. The Pterodactyl, piloted by Zordon came straight away already in combat from the battle around them. Finally the Triceratops made its approach from the Death Valley deserts of America riding hard, storming into action.

The rangers stood around a center building of the down town all looking toward their zord which grouped together springing at full speeds. Jason clinched his fists readying himself for the coming storm as he looked at the approaching Dragonzord. "I still can't believe his is happening." He shook his head in disbelief.

"What's the plan bro?" Zach asked

"We have to stop that thing's advance, but at the same time we can't destroy it. I remember it… it's the Dragonzord. Rangers at all costs we can't destroy that thing!" Said Jason

"Why the hell not?" Billy asked looking confused

"We need it to form the Ultrazord," Trini suddenly realized

"You remember it?" Jason asked her with a smile. "I wasn't sure if you did or not."

"I do…" Trini responded recalling her parallel time line "Only it's a lot greener then I remember it to be…"

"Same here, I remember it being a lot whiter." Jason added

"But Alpha is the white ranger, not Tommy!" Billy noted patting Alpha's shoulder.

"I'm afraid Jason is correct Billy. The Dragonzord was once part of the Power Rangers arsenal many thousands of years ago before Rita took control of it…" Alpha sighed

"So whatever that thing is we need it?" Zach asked

"Yes." Jason affirmed

"Alpha don't you have a Zord?" Billy suddenly asked

"I am a Zord…" Alpha quickly replied

The rangers all suddenly looked at him with confusion and almost in unison chanted. "What?" "You're a zord?" "Alpha?" "Zord?"

"Yes, Zordon designed me to be incorporated into the Megazord. Together we can form the Super Alpha Megazord," he explained.

"I definitely don't remember that…" Trini noted thinking of the original time line.

"Then let's do it now. We're going to form this new Megazord. Rangers, now is the time we show the Green Ranger that there is no beating us!" said Jason raising his fist.

**Observatory Roof Top:**

Dex stood ready, his confidence overwhelming, yet Tommy stood in equal self-assurance as the green ranger saw no need fear the Masked Rider. Both warriors prepared themselves, not wanting to be the first to strike at the other. "You seem nervous green ranger," Dex stated mockingly.

"You may believe as you wish." Tommy replied

Then it came with a flurry of a thousand winds, Dex sprang his assault. He first swung with fists that would crush the very concrete they fought around, but the punches he threw did not strike a single blow to Tommy. Punch after punch was only met with block after block. Then a grouping of kicks came, equally met with more dodging and deflections from Tommy.

The green ranger then began his own attack on Dex, but the Masked Rider was ready. The evil ranger shot back with a combination of karate chops and legs sweeps all of which the Masked Rider darted and avoided. It appeared as though both Tommy and Dex were both equally matched, none of the fighters gaining the advantage over the other. The clash between the two continued.

**With the Rangers:**

The Dinozords began to make their last approach coming toward the rangers together. The power rangers over looked them in the Hall of America rooftop nodding at them as they made their way. The time had finally come again to reform the Megazord, and though Kimberly was absent from combat, Zordon's ability to pilot her zord made up for her lack of presence. The rangers stood together and in complete synchronicity sprang to their giant robots.

"Ay AH!" Jason called out as he leaped into the air landing inside his zord. The other rangers following his example, "Log on!"

"Mastodon ready to rock!"

"Triceratops battle ready!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger online!"

"Pterodactyl remote controls operational," Zordon chanted from the command center.

Jason shook his head listening to Zordon's voice which he felt was a poor replacement of Kimberly's. Listening to his voice instead of the teen girl he had come to like made him feel the roll call was completely out of rotation. He mumbled to himself… "Poor girl…"

"Jason, we're all set," said Trini in a tone recapturing Jason's attention.

"Rangers, form up. Let's show this dragon some Megazord Power!"

"RIGHT!" chanted the rangers

"Activating Megazord Battle Mode!" Called Jason

"Megazord sequence has been initiated… Megazord activated!" Responded the onboard computer electronic voice of the Zord.

Lightning and energy began to engulf the zords, the Tyrannosaurs immediately went into battle mode giving a Kung Fu salute of shorts as its humanoid appearance seemed to command the other zords where to go. The giant red zord jumped into the air landing its feet inside the Triceratops and Saber Tooth Tiger, then the Mastodon broke into three pieces locking into the Tyrannosaurs' arms and back. Then came the Pterodactyl landing into the front of the zord adding a new chest plate to the Megazord. Finally the tyrannosaurs hid its head into its chest and unlocked another unit much larger than the first. The new head of the zord unlocked its helmet and snapped it open completing the transformation into a Megazord.

A quick teleportation and the ranger were inside the Zord cockpit.

"Alright," sounded Jason. "Status."

"Megazord online, systems operational," Trini nodded.

"Power?" Jason asked

"Power Pods optimal." Trini replied

"Weapons systems ready," Zach checked.

"Scanners up and functional," Billy noted. "Picking up major Morphin Grid energy from the Dragonzord, it's definitely Ranger Tech," he added

"Shields at 100 percent," Substituted Alpha on Kimberly's behalf.

"Let's get to work rangers," nodded Jason.

The Megazord made it's approach toward the Dragonzord, both incredible vessels looking to the other as if they were a pair of samurai preparing to duel to the death.

"It's arming rockets from its fingers!" Billy pointed

Jason turned to Zack. "Mastodon Shield!"

"Right!" Zach nodded

The Megazord began to kneel using the very large Mastodon shield to cover most of its body. From the hands of the Dragonzord fired missiles flying toward the Rangers in the Megazord like fireflies to a light. The blast form the missiles struck at the Megazord's shield huge explosions of fireballs erupting all around. The shield braced most of the attack, but much of the surround buildings were burning from the blast.

The Megazord came back at the Dragonzord firing its own missiles from the Mastodon portion of its armor. The same rockets that were attached to the sides of the Mastodon in its zord mode now turned into mounded shoulder rockets with the Megazord and retaliated.

**BOOM!**

Great blasts of tremendous explosions struck at the Dragonzord hitting its chest sending the beast down to the floor.

"YA!" the rangers cheered as the giant green zord came crashing down.

"Dragonzord still has lots of fight left in it, its shield are still at 80 percent." Billy noted.

"Power Sword!" Ordered Jason

"I'm on it." Zach responded pressing holographic buttons.

Thunderous roars were heard from the clouds above as the power sword feel from the echoes of the Morphin Grid landing into the ground breaking apart the city streets, windows breaking and shattering from the mere shockwave of the sword's decent.

"Jason, we have to try to push this thing back toward the coast. Much of the city is receiving collateral damage." Trini began to point out.

"You're right, even is the city is uninhabited, we can't risk the soldiers on the ground. We have to push this thing back." Jason responded.

**With Tommy and Dex**

A jump kick to the chest sent Dex reeling backwards. Tommy followed with a slash from at the chest of Dex from the sword of darkness. Dex recovered quickly standing to his feet drawing up his hands. "You fight me while I am unarmed?" Dex smirked

"Take your fucking sword out and be done with it asshole!" The Green Ranger replied in turn.

"You think I need it?" Dex smiled making his fist

"You will soon enough!" Shouted Tommy as he pressed his attack more.

Dex spun out of the way allowing Tommy to stumble, he began to use the green ranger's momentary disorientation gave him a moment to draw his own weapon. Dex made a quick karate stance and reached directly into his belt buckle. Unlike the power rangers' weapons, Dex's sword was made of pure energy apart from its handle. From his belt buckle appeared the handle of Dex's blade, he reached with his right hand drawing the weapon out energy springing out from the handle forming the blade.

"Sword of Edenoi embrace me," The Masked Rider began to say as the blade emerged from his belt. "Now Tommy, you will know a man who has never tasted defeat!"

"About fucking time," smiled the evil ranger in pleasure!

The two began to duel blades in hand clashing at one another in a battle of speed and wits. Dex clearly took the advantage quickly as his blade sliced with great precision. The Masked Rider slashed across Tommy's chest firing out green and blue energy as the blade scared Tommy's armor. The Green Ranger shot back, falling over to the floor.

Dex stood over Tommy his blade still in hand. "Get up Green Ranger, I am not through yet!"

"I have not yet begun to fight!" Tommy shot up clashing blades again.

**With The Zords**

"Jason, I'm coming fighter jets! They're making a pass at the Dragonzord!" Billy warned.

"Get them the hell out of there; they don't stand a chance with that thing!" The Red Ranger shouted

"Phantom Squadron to Red Epsilon making a pass at the enemy Zord!"

"Phantom Lead, pull back, do not engage, I say again, do not engage!"

The F-35s flew true, their missiles fired; they hit the Dragonzord with little effect and were subsequently destroyed themselves. It took the Dragonzord a single swing to bring down the first two fighter jet, and a second to destroy the last of them. Fireballs of ash and metal sprinkled all around as the wreckage of the fighter jets fell to the floor.

"Jason…" Trini began to utter in horror. "They're dead…"

"Alpha… mount up, it's time to test this new Megazord! No more people die today."

"Affirmative Jason." Nodded the little droid.

A quick teleportation outside of the Megazord was all it took for the Power Rangers to begin their new Zord formation. "Super Alpha Megazord!" chanted the rangers.

A lone white armored ranger stood atop of the Angel Grove Space Tower. His suit glistening in the morning sun, the Droid Ranger looked as though he was meditating. The robot raised an arm into the air and spoke out only once. "White Ranger Power, Zord mode!"

The white ranger leaped off the edge of the space tower transforming into a huge robot that came chest height to the Megazord. The Zord-state of Alpha V was not unlike his ranger form, looking perfectly identical excluding his much larger size. The Robot leaped into the air and began to break apart into smaller pieces. The power of the Megazord began to magnify as the broken pieces of Alpha began to attack all around it supplementing its already incredible armor. The Megazord began to look fiercer, new white armor attaching to his forearms, shoulders, wrists, chest, and helmet; even the power sword received an upgrade as parts of Alpha encompassed the blade making it even stronger.

"Super Alpha Megazord, Power Up!" the rangers chanted again.

With added power and strength the Alpha Megazord attacked the Dragonzord in full force. The power sword swung at the beast slashing at it striking deep. The eruptions of energy and surges of power rocked the foundations of the city under them. But the zords were not done with their battle. A swing from the Alpha Megazord struck a mark at the Dragonzord's tail slicing it off the beast. A great roar screeched form the creatures voice, glass began to break, shattering windows from the scream of the zord alone. The Rangers pressed the advantage, kicking at the Dragonzord hurtling it backwards as it crashed into the water.

"Jason its retreating!" Zack yelled

"Disengage, we don't want to kill it. Remember, we need that thing!" warned Jason.

**With Dex and Tommy:**

Another attack came from Dex, Tommy fell back again. "It's over Tommy, the Dragonzord has been pushed back, your armies have failed, and the last beacon of the morphing shield is nearly in play. Zedd has lost!"

"It's never been about Zedd!" Tommy leaped one final time, but Dex struck the green ranger down again, breaking his grip on his own weapon.

"Stop this useless struggle. The fight is over Tommy!"

A voice came from Dex's helmet. "Masked Rider the Last Beacon is teleporting!" Said Zordon.

Dex began to smile. "We have done it!"

On the floor Tommy struggled to get to his feet. "You think it's over?"

"It IS over Tommy. Zedd has lost. I am victorious!" The Masked Rider turned around to catch the teleportation of the last beacon in front of him. He proudly walked to the beacon preparing to activate it. "You see Tommy… good always wins. Always!"

"There is no such thing Dex. No good no evil, just winners and losers."

"That is where you are wrong Tommy. You are beaten, but you are no loser. I have spared your life so that one day you can be redeemed for all the pain you have inflicted to others." Dex spoke calmly as he came to the beacon's controls. "Once this beacon is in place, the invasion will be stopped. Zedd will be forced to leave Earth, and… AARRRGGGHHH!"

The blade came from Dex's back, piercing his chest. The Masked Riders Eyes began to widen, what was happening? He slowly began to turn his head behind him to find Tommy standing there, the hilt of the Sword of Darkness in his hands, the blade perfectly piercing the chest of the Masked Rider. A shocking revelation began to enter Dex's mind, Tommy had been faking his injuries the entire time, he had made the Dex to feel comfortable in the notion that he had been the green ranger, but the truth was the complete opposite! Tommy and driven his sword of darkness strait threw the chest of Dex and was now standing behind him in victory.

"Wrong fucker, you're the loser here… Kamen Rider!" Tommy spoke angrily twisting the blade inside Dex's chest.

Dex desperately reached for the controls of the beacon, if he could activate it still his death would not be in vain, he could still save the Earth… but a second thrust to his gut from the Dragon Flute (dagger) made Dex lose any strength he had left. His arms collapsed to their sides, his body completely motionless. The Masked Rider fell to the ground, bleeding from his wounds, his helmet's eyes blinking red. Dex's held onto his stomach and chest resting his back on the building's edge watching Tommy as he began to walk in front of him taking a knee so that he could look into his eyes.

"Now this looks familiar now doesn't it? This was the exact way I looked when my brother Jason was about to finish me off right before you stopped him." Tommy smiled in satisfaction looking down at the Masked Rider who was slowly dying.

"I- I… spared you…" Dex coughed between words, he could feel his body slowly fading.

"Yes, you did. You saved me from Jason… I bet you're really fucking regretting that decision now huh?"

Dex raised a hand toward the Beacon, as if he still was desperately trying to activate it. "The shield…I- must… I-must… stop… the… invasion…"

Tommy began to smile and gloat. "HA! You and you're the Power Rangers are both so fucking retarded. You think I came here to stop you from activating the morphing shield?" Tommy stood up walking to the beacon. With one finger the Green Ranger began to punch in a few buttons, Dex's eyes began to widen as the Beacon began to activate, spinning letting out huge waves of energy.

"Morphing Shield Activated!" came a robotic voice from the Beacon.

Dex was in complete shock at Tommy's actions, he watched in complete surprise as the Green Ranger again approached him kneeling. "I came here to make sure none of Zedd's fucking lackeys stopped you! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Dex shook his head in disbelief. "Who… who's side are you on?"

Tommy nodded his head smiled in his helmet. "I'll give you a clue…" the Green Ranger took his dragon flute and buried it deep into the heart of Dex, ending the Masked Rider's life, but not before he spoke to words to him finishing his earlier statement. "…not yours!"

Dex's head bobbed forward letting out one final word. "…Edenoi…"

Tommy pulled his blade out of the masked rider's heart and lifted it up to his mouth piece. He blew the flute commanding the Dragonzord to retreat, the song playing aloud. After a short note from his flute he reached to the side of his helmet. "Green Ranger to all Zedd Imperial Forces, our work is done. Fall back! Mission accomplished." A beam of green energy enveloped Tommy as he disappeared.

**With the Megazord:**

"Jason, we're getting reports from all fronts, Zedd's forces are in full retreat!" Trini called out in excitement.

"Scanners are picking up huge energy signatures from the morphing shield! We did it!" Billy happily reported

Zach began to lean back on his seat placing his hands behind his head. "Chock one up for the good guys!"

"I can't believe it! Well done Rangers! Well Done!" Jason smiled

Suddenly a colder tone began to strike at the Rangers, as Trini looked on at her sensors. She counted five blips, not six… was it a mistake? What was wrong? "Jason…" Trini uttered in growing fear.

"What is it?" He asked plainly.

"I'm not picking up Dex's vitals…" she responded in great worry.

Jason reached to the side of his helmet. "Red Ranger to Masked Rider, come in Masked Rider…" The air was silent, the Rangers all began to focus on their radios. "Red Ranger to Masked Rider, please respond!" Jason looked to Trini in dread. "He's not answering…"

Trini began to reach for her com-link. "Dex… it's Trini… are you there? Dex…"

"We have to get to the Observatory!" Jason shouted…

**The Observatory:**

Not a minute had even passed as the 5 five rangers, Alpha included as he was no longer in zord mode sprang to the scene. They looked all around them, then suddenly Jason spotted him. "Rangers!" Jason kneeled by the Masked Rider, looking on at him, even before Jason had reached him he already knew what had happened. The other rangers began to approach. "Trini, Alpha, stay back…"

Trini and Alpha both began to pause a moment. "No…" Alpha uttered.

"Jason…" Trini shook her head falling to her knees.

"Oh man…" Zach and Billy both began to kneel by Dex's side. "Is he?"

Billy held two fingers to the Masked Rider's neck. Even though Dex was wearing armor, the rangers sensors could still pick up his vitals. "He's gone…" Billy regretfully stated.

"How can that be?" Trini sobbed.

"No, NO you're lying!" Alpha shouted running to Dex's side embracing him. "Liars!"

"Alpha… he's" Billy tried to reason with the robot but Alpha knocked Billy back with his arm.

"LIARS!" the droid shouted. "LIARS! Wake up Dex… wake up!"

Trini ran to Jason's arms holding him tightly. "Oh God… Jason… Dex… he's…"

"The shield is activated… he must have given his life to do it…" Zach stated rubbing Alpha's back.

"Oh DEX! DEX!" Had Alpha had the ability to cry he would have been, but the cruelty of fate did not give the droid that luxury. "NO!"

Trini continued to cry, she had hardly known Dex, but in the short time of their friendship, she had come to greatly admire him. "Jason… he's gone…"

"I know Trini… I know…" Jason comforted her.

Dee Dee Beep Beep Dee Dee

The rangers all looked startled at the strange sound of their communicators going off. What was going on? Why would Zordon be calling now? Seeing that Jason was occupied, and Zach was comforting Alpha, Billy began to answer. "Come in Zordon."

"Rangers… the invasion has begun!" Zordon spoke plainly.

"That's impossible! Zordon the morphing shield is active! Zordon!" Billy spoke in confusion, the ranger attention all began to look at him.

"Come in Zordon!" Jason demanded from his communicator. "Zordon come in!" The communicators feel silent. "Damn you Zordon! Answer me!"

"What's going on?" Zach asked

"What does he mean by the invasion has begun?" Jason demanded to know.

Suddenly the sound of a thousand slave ships and transports began to fill the skies, roaring all around them. The Rangers looked up, their eyes focused on the sky, the morphing shield had failed… the invasion had begun!

**Author: Well hope you liked my surprise ending: Next: Pink Awakens!**


	38. Ch-37 Pink Ranger Awakens

**Command Center Sickbay: **

**Three Months Later…**

A very young girl laid sleeping in the command center time warp. Kimberly Jo Johnson had fallen in battle, her arm sliced off by the hands of the evil green ranger, this she had remembered, and her memories reflected in her visions. Kimberly lay unconscious, and had been in a sleep state in the Command Center sick bay for more than three months. An image of the green ranger had haunted her mind, the vision of his blade piercing her chest still fresh in her memory as they danced in her dreams. Her mind continued to wander; she saw visions of Jason whispering sweet words into her ear. "I can keep a secret if you can," the figure in her dream whispered to her as the image of Jason knelled in and kissed her gentle lips.

More memories came to her, a scene of a struggle, whispers and voices in the darkness. "We need the Masked Rider," she heard a voice say. In the darkness she heard another voice calling to her. "I never meant to be so mean to you… to tell you the real truth, I've always liked you…" another voice called to her in the blackness. "We need you to wake up… we're losing so much out there… is her arm ready?"

Then it happened… and as her eyes suddenly sprang open her body shot up in a violent jolt. "ZORDON!" Kimberly shouted awakening form her dark dreams her breathing rapid almost to the point of hyperventilating. Kimberly sprang up, tossing the covers from her body, breaking the energy waves of her time warp. "I'm awake!"she nearly shouted. That is when she realized two very strange things. Her arm! She had used right arm to toss away the covers, something that should have been impossible since she had lost it in her last duel.

Kimberly brought both her hands in front of her. It was impossible; she saw two perfectly human hands looking back at her. Had it worked? Was Alpha successful in replacing her arm? "My hands…" That is when the second thing came back to her mind… the Command Center seemed to have no power. It was dark, the only light a red hue, and the time warp's energy lighting up the sick bay only enough to discern her surroundings. "My arm is back…" she whispered to herself.

Kimberly moved her right arm, noticing a sudden humming sound emitting from her it, as if her arm was revealing a secret. The arm hummed somewhat randomly the noise it made sounded with a gentle hum like that of a computer loading up a program. Her arm… it was cybernetic, and though it looked very human on the outside, on the inside it was pure robotics. She began to remember something Jason had whispered to her, something about Alpha building her a new arm. This most have been the new arm Jason had spoke about. She waved her arm in front of her more; she could even feel it, right down to the finger tips. It had seemed as though her arm had never been taken off, apart from the very low humming, no one could discern the fact that her arm was not natural.

She stood up, her bare feet touching the floor, looking around at the empty sick bay, and equally empty command center it seemed. Kimberly stumbled a moment, she had not stood in nearly 3 months, but she slowly began to remember how to walk. At first she was dizzy, were movements reflecting her inner dizziness, but ever so slowly she walked. "Jason… Trini…" she called out. No answer came.

Her body became more and more cold making her way out of the sick bay, she wore nearly nothing at all, a thin top that barley covered past her belly button, and a pair equally thin pink panties. She had wondered how she ended up in the manner she was, nearly nude, but guessed it must have had something to do with her injuries and her time in the time warp. With her arms she wrapped herself trying to warm up. It was of little use, but she continued her walk all the same.

She came out of the sickbay and saw the common rooms. She had only seen the quarter deck once, but remembered that there was a pink room dedicated to her. Kimberly walked to her own quarters hoping to find some clothes to dress in and even more importantly some shoes, her idea had proven correct as she quickly opened the draw by the pterodactyl statue and found some fresh clothes inside. A quick change of clothe, strapping on of new shoes and Kimberly was ready.

She suddenly felt a chill again, not from the cold, but from the emptiness. All around from the quarter deck, to the sickbay it was empty and very dark. Kimberly thought to herself, why was the command center so dark? Her first true clue that something was very wrong came for a piece of metal on the floor, she kneeled to retrieve it, it appeared like a piece of the command center's many control panels. Kimberly thought a short while, feeling very scared and vulnerable. What was going on?

Finally she came to the Command Center's command room; the sight she saw sent horrendous chills to her spine. Rubble! All she could see was rubble. The command deck was lit only by the sparking of broken panels, and a single brush fire in the center of the camber. Zordon's energy tube was shattered, the viewing globe only showed static. Kimberly's heart began to sink, what was happening? How and why was the command center in ruins? She came to the center holo-table brushing off concrete powder from what she guessed was from the roof. Suddenly the holo-table came on and a holographic message began to play. A robotic figure appeared, Alpha V! Was it a communication from Alpha? The message began to stream, and any hopes from Kimberly were soon dashed.

"This is Alpha V, robot assistant to Zordon, white titanus ranger. If you are watching this, it means the command center has fallen… I am leaving this message in the event we lose the battle for Earth. February 12, 2014. It has been two months since Lord Zedd launched his invasion, things are not going well. Much of the world is now under his control and Zordon is still missing, we fear him dead. Yesterday the location of the command center was discovered… we fear an attack is emanate…" BOOM! A large explosion reverberated around Alpha in the holographic Transmission. Kimberly heard another voice from the message. "Alpha, they're here!" the voice said as the transmission went to static and shut off.

Kimberly's eyes began to widen, her heart feel to her stomach, had the battle been lost? Was the fight over? "Oh no… oh no…" she uttered in terror. "Oh God…"

Kimberly frantically ran outside, she must have been dreaming she thought, this was not really happening. She pushed open the command center's main door open and ran into the corridors, the long hallway lonely light by emergency lights. She came to the outside panel doors and began to push the doors apart with her bare hands as the electronic sensors were no longer on. The beams of sunrays hit her eyes with intensity, from both the darkness of the command center and the fact that she had not been outside in over 3 months.

The sun came at her eyes, Kimberly raised a hand over her forehead trying to block the run's rays. Slowly her eyes began to adjust to the bright lights and a view of the outside could be seen. Everything appeared as normal she thought, looking over the warming heats of spring time. Kimberly gasped not seeing snow on the floor, she had indeed been out for several months, for the last time she had been outside she saw nothing but snow, now all she could see was grass and dirt. She began to turn around, her eye fixed on the command center, it did not look good. For Kimberly, when last she saw the command center, it was beautiful with white walls, and concrete like surfaces. The image of the command center now was anything of the short, most of its walls were scared, rubble and plumes of smoke was all she could see. Half of the command center was collapsed in on itself, and other half seemed barley standing. "Oh God…" She whispered covering her mouth.

Kimberly would have collapsed then and there, but the roar of a passing by slave ship ended any notion of it. With a thunderous roar, the slave ship hurtled by over Kimberly's head. She wanted to vomit at the sight of it, but if that was not enough, more ships began to zoom past her. There were more slave ships, and larger cigar shaped craft zooming by now, vehicles she did not recognize. She began to follow them toward a hill, running to the top of it, Kimberly sprinted if only to catch a glimpse of where the ships were headed to. As she reached the top of the hill a sight that took her breath away appeared. There lay the city of Angel Grove in complete destruction and smoldering ruin. Flames could be seen burning in nearly all the buildings, as hundred of slave ships flew all around the city in a manner like flies over the lid of a trash can. Kimberly began to collapse, the holo-graphic message in the holo-table was true, Zedd had destroyed the command center and taken over the world!

Kimberly began to cry, her tears flowing so naturally, sobs coming from her as she witnessed her home town burning. "No…" she began to cry. "No… this can't be! Zedd won!" She felt the world crumble before her, the command center was destroyed, the other rangers were most likely dead or worse, and the morphing shield must have failed. "Oh God…" she uttered. "This can't be real!"

Slowly Kimberly began to stand up and walk over to a very large canyon ledge near the command center. She looked over the ledge wall toward the ground. She thought a moment; it must have been at least 100 feet fall, more than enough to kill her if she dove off. Kimberly pondered a moment, did she really want to take her own life, diving off the ledge to her death? Her city was destroyed, no sign of any resistance, the rangers dead, Zedd in control of the world… yes, it did seem like a very good idea, and at the very least she could die with honor in her mind not allowing Zedd to take her with the others.

Kimberly began to stand by the ledge of the cliff, the city of Angel Grove burning in rubble in front of her, she extended her hands breathing in the air deep. "Dear God… I know we don't talk, and I know you don't like people that take their own lives, but right now I can't live anymore. Please forgive me, for I can't live under Zedd's rule. Show me a sign if this is wrong, show me there is still hope, let me know I should not do this…" Kimberly began to walk to the very ledge of the cliff where she began to open her hands waiting for death's sweet embrace.

Dee Dee Beep Beep Dee Dee

Was she hearing things?

Dee Dee Beep Beep Dee Dee

The sound of her communicator going off made Kimberly stop in her tracks, she became very confused even scared at the sound, but also very excited nearly revealed listen to it. She took a step back from the cliff edge slowly putting her communicator to her face softly speaking… "Hello…?"

Jason's voice suddenly set Kimberly's heart at ease. "Kimberly…"

"Jason?" she asked in a slow voice.

"You're awake…"

The rangers were not dead, the city, the command center and even the world may have all fallen, but the Rangers were not dead… the fight wasn't over… not yet!

**Author: Hope you liked. Next: Pink with furry!**


	39. Ch-38 Pink with Fury

**Three Months After Zedd's Invasion:**

**Outskirts of Angel Grove: Near Command Center:**

Kimberly was still very much confused and scared by the voice of Jason over her communicator. Was this somehow a vision in her mind? Was she hearing things, she did not respond at first, instead she held her communicator close to her not saying a word. Again the voice of Jason was heard.

"Kimberly…" she thought she heard Jason say.

Again she was silent, her eyes looking down at her communicator again. A small drop of sweat fell from her face from the anticipation. Finally the voice of Jason called out to her again. "Kimberly, answer me!"

It wasn't a dream! She was really hearing the Red Ranger's voice. "Jason!"

"You're awake." He said to her.

Kimberly left so relieved to hear him; it was like a ray of hope in a dark world. She could bring herself to think of anything logical to say it was all so much for her. "Jason… I… what's happening?"

Jason's voice came at her again, this time more stern. Jason new at that moment Kimberly was very confused, and even scared, but he had to act quickly, his mind focused on some much all at once. "Kimberly, I know you're scared right now, and this all seems like so much to take in, but you have to stay calm and focused right now. I need your help."

"Help?!" Kimberly shot back in utter disbelief. Here she was fearful of the future and her surroundings, but instead of comfort from Jason he was asking for her aid. This idea didn't sit well with Kimberly, she wanted to understand what was happening, how did the world get this way, but her answers were not to come. "Jason, what's going on? I just woke up, the city is on fire, there are hundreds of Slave Ships flying everywhere, the command center is in ruins…"

"Kimberly calm down!" Jason urged. "I know how confusing this all must be to you, but I need you to hold it together for me okay?!"

"Jason!" Kimberly argued her tone becoming more frantic.

"Kimberly! Listen to me, I'll explain everything later, but right now I need your help!" The Red Ranger shot back with a firm voice. "If you don't calm down and work with me right now a group of my best resistance fighters are going to die! They need your help!"

Finally Jason's words began to break through to Kimberly, and she began to remember her duty as a ranger. Kimberly nodded her head bringing herself back to reality and spoke plainly to Jason. "Jason… what do I have to do?"

If Kimberly could see Jason she would have noticed him nod gratefully. "I'm tracking your location via the command center." Jason explained before Kimberly suddenly cut him off.

"Jason, the command center has been destroyed, how can you be tracking me from there?" She demanded to know.

"No time to go into details Kim, just trust me on this, alright?"

"I uh…" she paused a moment, not sure of what to say or think.

Before Kimberly could react properly Jason began to speak. "Kimberly, not far from your location, about 4 clicks north; there is a pack of resistance fighters attempting to destroy a Zedd jamming tower. I sent them in roughly an hour ago, but now they've been cut off and are surrounded. All other rangers are on missions, you're the closet asset we have in the area. I need you to get down there a help them take out that tower. Do you understand?" he asked her plainly.

Kimberly stood silent taking in all of what Jason was saying to her. She needed only a few seconds to awaken in understanding what she needed to do. "Yes."

"Good," Jason retorted. "Good luck."

Kimberly shot back, it had been such a long time, but she was ready to be back in action. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! PTERODACTYL!"

**Somewhere in the outskirts of Angel Grove:**

The noise of gun fire over took the immediate area; shots rang out in the afternoon sun blasting loud roars and banging sounds. A fire fight was taking place near what use to be the Angel Grove factory district, this once peaceful area of car manufacturing now beat with the drums of war and combat. On one side stood the able body men of the human resistance, on the other several dozen cyber putties blasting at one another. The band of human rebels were outfitted with assault rifles and a handful of converted laser weapons, traits of Ranger Technology adapted to weapons that once fired live ammunition.

Two brave young men lead the charge of the human cause; they fired their weapons intently, shooting at whoever dared stand against them. With the two men were ex-military shorts, what remained of the American Military, not that there was such a thing anymore. The human soldiers fought hard, taking cover behind over turned cars, and rubble which use to be part of their city; flashes of red laser energy could be seen coming from both sides, coupled with actual live rounds from conventional rounds.

Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat Zap-zap-zap-zap-zap

The two sides fought on, though the humans in the struggled seemed to be losing badly. They continually feel back to tighter and tighter positions, as the waves of cyber putty reinforcements seemed endless. "Damn!" one of the soldiers called out. "They're too many of them!"

"Stow that attitude soldier, we still got this fight in the bag!" one of the two leaders of resistance fighters spoke. "Maintain cover! We got a ranger inbound!" he yelled to his men.

"Hoooah!" the soldiers all chanted in unison continuing the fight.

"Commander, more enemy coming from the east!" one of the soldiers called, as he took cover behind a half fallen brick wall.

"Right! Eugene, we certainly got our work cut out for us!" the larger commander said to the smaller one.

The other commander nodded as he fired his make-shift laser rifle constructed from an M-4 assault rifle once used by the American Army. "You can say that again Farkas!"

More cyber putties began to flood into the surrounding area, the disruption tower in perfect view of the soldiers. "We should have been more frank with Jason. He was right about us taking on this mission without a ranger to back us up!" the larger commander stated.

"We have to hold on a little bit longer Farkas!" cried Eugene.

Suddenly a wave of pink energy blasted at a pack of Cyber Putties, killing six of them in a single shot. "Fire Burst!" yelled the commanding voice of the Pink Ranger as she made her entrance. A flaming pink energy dawned arrow came from her bow crashing into another pack of cyber putties blasting them back destroying them before their body parts hit the floor.

"Farkas!" yelled Eugene, "It's the Pink Ranger!"

"We haven't seen her in a while!" Farkas smiled rejoining the fight blasting a cyber putty with his weapon. "Lost Boys, advance!"

"Charge!" Eugene yelled with his co-commander ordering their men to advance with the pink ranger.

"Hit that tower!" cried Farkas

The pack of resistance fighters shot up from behind their cover firing at the now fleeing cyber putties who scurried back into their holes like roaches. The men advanced with Kimberly who fired her bow rapidly, blasting and killing any demon in her way. The sounds of gun fire and laser blasts filled the air again for half a minute before the smoke had cleared on found the human resistance victorious.

When it was all said and done, the human forces looked on in victory. Kimberly placed her bow back into its holster beginning to walk toward the two commanders of the resistance fighters. She came up to them and held out her hand to the larger commander. "You boys alright?" the Pink Ranger asked. Both the commanders looked up at Kimberly who towered over them in her battle armor, ironically had she not been morphed, both of the commanders would have had to look down at her.

"Yes… you came right on time." Farkas stated as he shook it. "It's nice to have you back with us ma'am."

"We had heard horrible rumors." Eugene added also shaking her hand. "I'm Commander Eugene Skullivan, my men call me Skull."

"And I'm Commander Farkas B. Bulkmier. Bulk for short." the larger commander added.

Kimberly nodded at them and began to pull off her helmet. Kimberly suddenly revealed how young she was to the pack of resistance soldiers who looked at her with some amazement at her age, all were taken back, except Bulk and Skull who already knew her identity. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm…"

"Kimberly Jo Johnson." Bulk smiled

"You know my name?" she asked in confusion.

"We know lots of things ma'am." Skull replied.

Kimberly nodded; her head without her helmet made her seem disproportionate to her armor though no one seemed to be bothered by it. She looked all around her at the rubble that was the city, her mind completely taken back by it all. Skull gestured to one of the soldiers, pointing at the disruption tower. Two of the resistance soldiers began to plant something on the base of the disruption tower, two packs of c-4 explosives. Skull noticed Kimberly's interest at the explosive equipment being placed at the disruption tower, he turned to her and began to explain.

"There disruption towers Ma'am… suppose to be over 15 active ones left in the city. They disrupt our communications with the command center; we have been coordinating raids on all the towers all week. You came right on time…" Skull explained as Kimberly watched the pair of soldiers beginning to place the c-4 on the very elaborate looking tower.

Kimberly simply nodded as the soldiers began to run back toward the remaining group of fighters. BOOM! The large explosion over the disruption tower burst in a huge fire ball of death and destruction. Bulk began to walk up to Kimberly and gestured to her. "So… back to base?" he asked her.

"Yes…" Kimberly replied soberly. "Back to base…"

**Beneath the Ruins of the Command Center: Command Center 2: Command Deck:**

The second command center was not unlike the first, hidden secretly underneath the bowels of the original command center and tucked away from Zedd's preying eye. The Command Center 2 was an auxiliary attachment of the command center built deep inside the Earth, created by Zordon should the worst occur in the event that of the original command centers destruction. Like the first command center, the auxiliary command center housed a very large center time warp, the latest in ranger technology, holographic computer displays and monitors to track Zedd's presence on the Earth. In many ways it was even an improvement to the original, all be it an unlikely, though its hidden location alone guaranteed its safety, at least for the time being.

Jason stood in the center of the command deck, his arms crossed in his usual manner of dominance around him a cluster of human resistance fighters monitoring computer panels and sensors, keeping track of their forces in the area. The red ranger wore a head connected to the command center's mainframe; from it he monitored and communicated to all the current combat forces he had deployed in action. Ironically Jason had never saw himself as a figurehead, but these were strange times. To Jason, being the leader of the power rangers was stressing enough, but to be the head of all human resistance at age 26 made his heart weigh heavy.

He came behind a young female ex-air force solider who like Jason was wearing a headset sitting in front of a monitor looking on at her computer with the display of a handful of human fighters being lead by the black ranger. Jason monitored the fight with her overlooking the situation. He pointed passively at the screen and spoke to her. "What's the status on Zach's team?" he asked the young girl.

"They've brought down the defending putties Commander. Heading for the disruption tower now." The young blonde girl spoke with a thick accent sounding Australian as she spoke.

Jason nodded his head to her patting her shoulder. "Thank you Hilliard. Keep me posted."

"Yes sir." The blonde female answered.

Jason nodded to her once more and turned his attention back to an adjacent younger Puerto Rican looking man who was also monitoring a second fight with the blue ranger and his team of resistance fighters. "DeSantos," Jason called to him.

"Commander," the young man turned facing Jason with a gesture of acknowledgement.

"What's the ETA on Kimberly's return?" Jason asked.

"She just finished taking out the south sector disruption tower sir. Deme un momento por favor" The young man answered to Jason in half Spanish asking him for a few moments to look up the status of Bulk's team.

"Quanto minutos?" Jason asked to him in an equal Spanish vocabulary. Like DeSantos, Jason was Hispanic, this like minded heritage lead to them speaking in their family's native tongues from time to time, a trait the original Jason of the Mighty Morphin universe never had.

"Tres, Camandante." DeSantos replied "Mas o menos."

"Muy bien soldado. Let me know when Bulk and Skull's team gets here." Jason nodded

"Yes sir." DeSantos replied. DeSantos suddenly spotted another blip on one of his monitors. "Wait a second Commander, they're here already…"

"Bulk's team?" Jason asked.

"Si Camandante." DeSantos nodded.

"Teleporters back up in that sector?"

"Yes sir." DeSantos replied

"Thank you Rocky." Jason nodded in turn. "Let them through."

"Roger that sir." DeSantos replied. "Teleporting now."

Suddenly grey beams of energy coupled with a single pink beam of energy lit up the command center, releasing teleportation waves. The surrounding soldiers turned to the center of the command deck as the beams of light released revealing a pack of soldier and the now unmorphed pink ranger.

Jason turned facing them, looking firmly at them as they made their sudden arrival. "Kimberly..." Jason softly spoke.

Kimberly's eyes lit up in joy as they met Jason's own. "JASON!" she ran suddenly toward him, jumping on him wrapping her arms around his body, planting a sudden kiss on his lips. Jason shot back in a complete unsuspecting manner, not at all anticipating Kimberly's romantic reaction. The soldiers all around Jason looked shocked as the teenage girl kissed him deeply; Jason suddenly regained himself and pushed Kimberly off him.

"Whoa, girl… calm down." He told her as he forcibly broke her kiss to him.

Kimberly suddenly began to contain herself looking at all the faces that suddenly stared at her. She felt strange at first, but them broke out of her embarrassment and ran back to Jason hugging him very tightly. "I don't care Jason…." She told him as she hugged him again, holding onto him very tightly. "I thought you were dead… I thought I was dead…"

Jason hugged her back, pulling her close to him, not so much romantically, but in the manner one would have for a long lost friend. "I know Kim… I know…"

Kimberly suddenly broke her hug and looked to him for the first time truly. It was then that Kimberly finally noticed the three scares under Jason's eye, marks that would remain with him forever. She looked at him with such sadness as if some horrible fate had befallen him. "Oh Jason…" Kimberly began to rub just under his cheek looking at the hideous marks on his face. "Your eye…"

Jason turned his face away from Kimberly, torn by the reminder of the scares he had endured since the invasion from Zedd. "I know…"

"What happened?" She nearly sobbed.

Jason rubbed the scars on his left cheek. "A gift from Tommy, not long after the invasion began…"

"That bastard!" Kimberly said coldly. "My arm… your face."

"It's okay… I can still see fine with my glasses on anyway…" Jason shrugged. "It changes nothing…"

"Oh Jason…" Kimberly began to hug him again. "I thought I lost you…"

Jason hugged Kimberly in turn, and gently laid a small kiss on her cheek. "It's okay Kim… it will all be okay. I promise."

"I still love you Jason." She said to him as they continued to hug.

The soldiers around the room looked on at the strange sight of the young teenage girl hugging their leader; their thoughts began to ponder knowing full well that Jason was spoken for already. What was this all about, some of them thought? It was bad enough that she was so young, but the fact that Jason already had a love interest look very unnatural. Jason noticed the looks he was receive and gently began to part away from Kimberly.

"Kim… I know how you feel… but my heart still belongs to Trini… I need you to understand that." He told her gently.

"She's alive?" Kimberly said with a smile, genuinely happy.

"Yes." He nodded.

Kimberly nodded and began to refocus on her surroundings. "What, what is this place?" she asked Jason looking all around her.

Jason took a deep breath, attempting to explain to her. "Kimberly… a lot's happened since you were nearly killed…"

"I can tell…" She nodded plainly.

"It's been over three months…" Jason replied

"Where am I?" She asked

"We're some 2 miles under ground, below what remains of the old Command Center and Angel Grove for that matter. Currently now, you're in the command deck of the second Command Center." Jason replied.

"What?!" Kimberly shot back.

"A lot's changed." Jason replied soberly.

"Is everyone still alive?" Kimberly wondered. "The other Rangers?"

"Not exactly." Jason said soberly. "The rangers are fine, but Zordon has been missing since the start of the invasion. We believe Zedd has captured him."

"How did this happen?" Kimberly began to ask in disbelief.

Jason turned around and gestured Kimberly to the center of the command deck where a holographic table began to display a picture of the planet. Jason began to outline the entire series of events leading up to the combination of Kimberly's awakening. "Here's the planet, as you once knew it to be." Suddenly the picture began to change; large fires and destruction of cities were now coming into view of Kimberly. "This is how it looks now…"

"How?" Kimberly began to tear up.

"The morphing shield…"

"It was suppose to stop the invasion…" Kimberly uttered.

"We activated it two days prior to Zedd's invasion. For a short time period we thought we had won a major victory. Not an hour after we activated the shield Zedd began his invasion. We watched helplessly as they passed around the defense barrier, as if the shield was never even there…" Jason spoke soberly, his voice in near anger.

"The shield failed?" Kimberly asked in complete confusion and disbelief.

"Yes." Jason answered.

"Wasn't there a fight? Didn't we fight back?" she asked again.

"I wish there was a fight Kim, so last ditch effort by the military... But for some unknown reason roughly 95% of the world's population just seemingly disappeared." Jason began to shake his head in disappointment. "Zedd must have captured them, or killed them, we just don't know..." Jason again turned to Kimberly looking into her eyes. "There was no fight Kim. No human armies to stand against Zedd at all. Zedd just walked in, sat down and made himself comfortable."

"Didn't the power rangers fight?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course!" Jason assured her. "We've been fighting Zedd from day one of his invasion. Rounding up survivors where we can, building up an underground resistance, striking back where ever we can."

Kimberly looked around at all the people in the command center, they looked dirty, unshaven, un-kept. Kimberly now began to understand their presence in the Command Center. There was no longer any reason to keep their identities secret, no reason to hide who they were, for the fight of the power rangers now became the entire world's battle, a fight for survival itself. "So then…"

"This is it." Jason explained. "This is the heart of the rebellion here." Jason waved his hand around the command center. "The heart of the entire human struggle on the planet… welcome to the resistance Kimberly…"

Kimberly nodded taking in all the information she had receive. "Why did I wake up alone then? If we're under the original command center, why not move my body here when I was asleep?"

"We couldn't, it was much too dangerous. Besides, Alpha V monitored you on a daily basis."

"Then why did I wake up alone? Why wasn't Alpha with me, when I awoke?" She asked him.

"That was my fault Kim… I sent Alpha on mission to take out a Lord Zedd compound outside Los Angeles. He should have been with you when you awoke… When I saw your tracker on your communicator moving, I knew you had awakened."

Kimberly began to rub her communicator at Jason's words, listening to his speech. "What do we do now?"

"We fight." Trini called from behind dressed in a black ninja suit.

Kimberly turned around and saw the image of her best friend standing behind her. "TRINI!" she sprinted to her, hugging her in much of the same manner she had done with Jason.

Trini hugged Kimberly tightly and smiled at her as they finally met again. "Hey Kim."

"Trini!" Kimberly hugged her again tightly.

"I see you're up." Said Trini

"Yea… but after learning all this, I wish I was still asleep…" she noted a look of sadness on her face.

"We're still in the fight Kim." Trini assured her with a smile. "So long as they're Power Rangers, there's hope."

Jason began to join the girls, leaning into Trini and kissing her cheek. "Hey…" he greeted her with a nod.

Trini faced Jason and kissed him once on his lips, nodded her head to him in turn. "Hey…"

Kimberly looked at the two of them not upset or jealous, her heart too happy to see them both still alive to diminish any sad emotions she was having. "Together again." Kimberly smiled.

"It would seem." Trini stated rubbing Kim's cheek.

"What's the news?" Jason asked Trini. It became clear to Kimberly that Jason and Trini were talking about something between them, both of them seemingly picking up from a conversation they had had prior to the events. Kimberly felt as though she was entering into the middle of a conversation between them as she heard the two of them speak.

"We were able to get inside." Trini said to him.

"You were?" he asked her.

"Yes, with some difficulty in the stealth of the mission. But we did it." Trini responded.

Kimberly listened on, the words they spoke didn't make sense to her, but she listened in all the same. "Any sign of him?" Jason asked.

"No." Trini shook her head. "No even a trace."

"We can't give up. Zedd must be holding him somewhere," said Jason. "If not in his palace, then some other highly protected area."

"What place?" Kimberly asked in confusion. "What are you guys talking about?"

Jason looked at Kim and began to explain to her. "Kim, Trini just got back from an infiltration mission."

"Infiltration mission? From where?" she asked very confused.

"Zedd's palace." Trini answered.

"How? It's on the moon!" Kimberly pointed out.

"Not anymore." Jason replied.

"WHAT!" Kimberly called out in complete shock.

"He moved his palace here after the invasion." Trini explained.

"And you went in there?" Kimberly asked in shock.

"We were looking for Zordon…" Trini answered.

"But there was no sign of him." Jason stated shaking his head.

"Where is Zordon?" Kimberly asked.

"We don't know…" Jason said soberly.

"Jason, there's something else…" Trini noted.

Jason's attention came back to Trini, his eyes locked on hers. "What else?" He asked half intrigued yet still feeling a little depressed at the notion of Zordon's continuous disappearance.

"Boi…" Trini noted.

"What!" Jason asked amazed.

Trini nodded reaffirming her lover. "He's alive Jason… and inside Zedd's palace… Boi's alive!"

**Author: Thank you so much for your reviews, they are very motivating. Next: Rangers United!**


	40. Ch-39 Rangers United

**Outside the Ruins of the Command Center: Hours later:**

Kimberly was alone that night, sitting on the very hill she had once prepared to take her own life on. The city of Angel Grove was in her complete view; there were no more lights on in the once famed metropolis that was once referred to as Los Angeles' nicer cousin, the only lights now were the flames of burning building and the illumination of flying saucers, Zedd's slave ships. Her eyes were fixated to the scene of total destruction, was the whole world like this now? Could it be so lost, so destroyed, so miserable now? She fought herself not to cry at the scene, but she could not bare it any longer as a gentle tear fell from her soft cheek.

Kimberly wiped her tear away still looking at the scene unfolding around her, the utter destruction of it all. Only hours earlier she had awaken from 3 months sleep in a time warp, her body had not aged a day, yet her mind felt like she was 3 years older from just that morning. She felt very over burden, her mind set uneasy, when she had last saw the city it was a metropolis, now it was in complete ruins. Had the Power Rangers failed the planet? She couldn't help but feel a little despaired.

"Uh…Kim…" Zach hesitantly uttered as he approached her from behind.

Kimberly wiped another round of tears away from her face then turned around to face him. "Zach…" she smiled at him nodding her head slightly. Zach had not spoken to Kimberly in over three months; he had felt as if he didn't really know how to begin to express his thoughts to her. The truth was that Zach was a little surprised at her expressions; he had fully believed Kimberly would have hugged him after a long 3 month disconnection, but instead all he received from her was a nod. For a moment be pondered about Kimberly's lack of interaction toward him, she must have still been upset at him for his ill treatment of her the night she nearly died. He remembered the moment as if it happened yesterday, Kimberly tried to defend her love of Jason, but Zach instead insulted her beyond compare, calling her a stupid little girl, telling her that she was dime a dozen. He had really hurt her feelings, but his frustrations were only the result of his inability to cope with his own emotions. Zach had been secretly fighting himself, fighting the idea of liking Kimberly; perhaps that was why he yelled at her, out of jealous rage or envy.

He fought for the right words to come out, but nothing did, at least not the words he wanted to say. "I, uh… I wanted… to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" She asked him plainly

Zach wanted to apologize, be wanted to tell Kimberly how sorry he was, and how upset he had become over her. Yet the words did not come, instead he fumbled more. "I wanted to tell you… I… it's not safe… to be outside… alone." Zach began to hate himself, unable to answer her with the right words. He kept up his lie, pointing to the sky. "Slave ships… sometimes they scout the area…"

Kimberly nodded. "I'll be fine…" she nearly whispered

"I know, it's just that… you've been gone a long time…"

Kimberly simply nodded again, facing the city once more feeling her heart shake at the sight again. "I can tell…" she nearly mumbled. "Angel Grove… my home…"

"You shouldn't look at it so much…" he started to walk toward her again. "The city I mean… it will eat away at your spirit…"

"It's so empty… burning…"

"95 percent of the world's population… over six billion people… just gone. Without a trace…" Zach explained.

"I know…" Kimberly shuttered. "And we have no idea where they are…" Kimberly asked with great sorrow. "They could all be dead…"

Zach only shook his head. "No clue what so ever. It's the same with Zordon too…" he added

"How did things get so bad?" Kimberly nearly began to sob, but she held herself together looking at the city again.

"I'm sorry…" Zach almost mumbled, trying not to sound foolish.

"Why?" Kimberly turned back to Zach again, facing him not upset, but genuinely interested in what he had to say. "Why are you sorry?"

"I treated you like shit." Zach began to admit. "When last we spoke… The fight we had…I made you cry… Kim I'm so sorry. If I had known what was going to happen that night I would have…"

Kimberly started to shake her head at him, cutting him off. "Zach… it's trivial now, that kinda stuff shouldn't matter anymore."

Zach couldn't bring himself to agree to Kimberly's statement; to him it wasn't trivial at all. He hurt her, and needed to apologize. "That's not true Kimberly, nothing is trivial…"

Kimberly began to stare at the floor, tossing tiny pebbles on the ground as she spoke. "You were afraid I was going to ruin Jason and Trini's relationship… I don't blame you for what you did."

"That's not why I did it Kim…"

Kimberly suddenly looked at him with renewed vision. She was taken back, confused at what he was saying. "Then why did you say those things to me?" She asked in a quiet nonaggressive tone.

Zach felt his heart stop for that moment, he hesitated to speak. The truth of the matter was that Zach really didn't know how he really felt about Kimberly, but he knew one thing was certain, he was jealous of Kimberly's affection toward his best friend. "I was jealous of him… Jason I mean."

Kimberly thought for a moment and nodded her head at him. "Well, Trini is a very pretty girl. I could understand why you might be jealous for her."

Zach suddenly shook his head. "No…" he spoke softly. "No… not over Trini…"

Kimberly's eyes suddenly fixed on his. "What?" she questioned quietly.

"Not over Trini…" he hesitantly answered.

"Then why are you jealous of him?" she asked gently.

"Because… you like him… because you like him Kim."

"Zach…" Kimberly was taken completely by surprise. It was all too much for her to take in all at once. Was Zach falling for her? Did he like her? She didn't know how to react to it all, Zach was 18, she was now 16, ages considerably much closer then to her affection toward Jason, but even then she was hesitant. Kimberly felt odd, overwhelmed, even embarrassed; she didn't know how to deal with it all. First she awoke for a 3 month absences, that morning she nearly taken her own life, she was her world totally destroyed, the man she loved was still in love with Trini, and to top it all off here was Zach confessing his affections for her. "I don't know what to say…"

"I'm… just…" Zach began to feel very stupid for what he said, though he knew in reality he did like Kimberly, maybe even loved her, however, that did not change the completely awkward moment. He shook his head as if he was covering up what he was saying. "I… forget…" he said with a fake smile. "I'm being silly… just… it was a joke… you know?"

Kimberly felt herself being a little relieved at those words, yet she hesitated. "A joke?"

Zach turned away from her, not wanting to make eye contact. "Kinda… I just thought…"

"Zach… that wasn't funny…" Kimberly became a little upset, she had been crying and was very vulnerable, if Zach was joking, he picked a horrible time to play her for a fool. "I was really upset just now… and you thought it would be a good time to joke with me?"

Zach quickly realized he had to remedy the situation, he knew he would like an idiot taking back what he had just said about everything being a joke, but if there was a chance it would stop Kimberly from being upset at him, he had to take it. "Kim I'm sorry… I just said that because I thought it would calm you… but it's having the opposite effect… I have to tell you the truth."

"What truth," she shot back!

"I wasn't joking…"

"And?" she questioned "What is this all about?" Kimberly stood up and walked toward Zach in a stern manner.

Zach continued to hesitate. "It's just that…" he began to look around avoiding eye contact with Kimberly. Zach may have been a hero in battle, but in front of Kimberly he was a hesitant fool. "I just want you to…" he sighed turning his head away from her.

Kimberly grabbed at his arms and began to shake them. "Zach you listen to me right now." Kimberly looked sternly at him, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I don't know what this is about, but if you have something to tell a girl you don't hesitate around about it, you look her in the eyes and be a man about it! You go after it!"

Zach's eyes widened shocked at Kimberly's words. "Kim…"

"Tell me!" she nearly yelled.

"You look… nice today…"

"Forget it!" Kimberly pouted letting Zach go pushing him aside beginning to walk away.

Zach saw Kimberly leaving; he quickly regained himself and called out to her. "Kim!"

Kimberly stopped and began to face him. "What!" she replied firmly.

"I like you." He gripped his fists and looked her in the eyes. "I like you and I'm jealous of Jason… because he has your affection and not me." Zach nodded looking at the floor then turned back to Kimberly's eyes again. "I like you, do you understand? I like you."

Kimberly didn't smile, she didn't frown, she simply acknowledged Zach's statement with a quick nod before she spoke to him. "Zach I'd be lying to you if I suddenly said I wasn't in love with Jason, because I am… I love him, and I can't shut something like that off over night…"

Zach shrugged at her. "Kim, why do you hold onto him? He's never shown you any sign of affection. I know you love him, but why hold onto something like that? What has he done to you to make you think you have a chance? Has he ever given you any indication that he has any feelings toward you at all?" Zach began to argue his point, believing himself to be right, why would Kimberly try so far to keep chase after Jason? What had he ever done to her?

"You're wrong Zach. I know somewhere in his heart Jason does love me!" Kimberly insisted.

"You're crazy Kim… why would you ever hold onto that notion? What has he done to make you feel like that?" Zach looked at Kimberly with skepticism. "It's not like the guy kissed you."

Kimberly began to look at the floor, feeling uncomfortable, she couldn't allow Zach to see into her eyes least he suspect. Yet Zach was much smarter than Kimberly had hoped; he stared at her expressions and immediately felt uneasy, something was wrong! Zach began to walk toward Kimberly; his heart was beating very rapidly, his eyes fixated on her. Why was she being so quiet? "Kimberly…" She didn't respond to him, his heart sank under; he shook his head in growing anger caught on with jealous rage. "Kimberly… he didn't! No… it can't be! Never… he'd never do that! No!"

Kimberly looked up and met his eyes, it was clear she was crying, tears flowing down her face. "Please…" She shook her head in regret. "Don't tell Trini…"

Zach felt completely broken, what was Kimberly saying? "Oh no…" Zach sobbed. "Fuck no…" he said nearly crying. "Jason wouldn't do that…"

Kimberly kept crying struggling to speak. "We just kissed Zach… please… please don't say anything to Trini! Please… I was a onetime thing I swear!"

"Don't fucking say that to me… God I don't want to picture that… fuck… I'm gonna be sick." Zach's frustrations quickly turned to anger; he began to storm back into the command center his mind set on seeking vengeance.

"Zach…" Kimberly hesitated… "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" he shot back in anger.

"Zach don't…" Kimberly regained herself and started to follow him

**Command Center Ruins: Jason and Trini's private Quarters:**

Though much of the command center was damaged, the power rangers' private living quarter areas were not. That same morning Kimberly had managed to find her old clothes in her room, but for Jason and Trini, their combined room was used for their own private area. After the invasion, Jason and Trini had decided to alter their rooms and combine them, with the help of Alpha, they had constructed a fairly nice environment, equipped with food replicators, the same ones used in the second command center where the resistance ate their meals, comfy couches, a nice bed, a tiny but well kept kitchen and a small dining table for two. Every day the two rangers fought the good fight, but every night they came together. More often than not, Jason and Trini's private living area and night life was the only time of the day they happen to see each other; but when those moments came they were both very happy.

Trini was in the kitchen cooking a small meal with the help of the food replicators, she worked a small pan over the stove fixing up a dish of chicken and pasta for Jason and herself. Jason was looking over a map on the dining table, marking areas that had been scouted by the resistance, marking the areas where Zedd's disruption towers had been sighted. He looked at all the marks on his map of Angel Grove and sighed pulling of his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Trini began to notice the look of frustration in him and spoke out to him trying to comfort him.

"Jason put that map away." Trini practically ordered.

He shook his head still rubbing his eyes in frustration. "I can't keep up with Zedd Trini. For every one of his towers we destroy it seems like he find two more in its place…"

"Let it go Jason. You have a lot to worry about."

"I can't let it go BECAUSE I have so much to worry about Trini…" He defended.

"I know, and that's why you need to relax. I only get 2 hours with you before we sleep and I don't want to spend them worrying about Lord Zedd. You have enough on your mind Jase."

"I need Zordon Trini…" Jason said with much frustration. "I can't do this without him…"

"At least the Rangers are all reunited… you have to be happy about that." Trini pointed out as she grabbed two bowls and served her meal.

"I suppose so… but Kimberly looks so unsure of herself now. It can't be easy on her waking up to this. I fell so sorry for her when I think about it."

"That poor girl…" Trini said placing Jason's meal in front of him, handing him a fork and pasta spoon before taking her seat across from him.

Jason grabbed Trini's hand and lowered his head closing his eyes. Trini began to do the same knowing Jason never ate a meal without first praying and though Trini didn't have a faith as strong as Jason's she still admired his and did not hesitate to join him in all his prayers. "Dear Lord, be with us now this night. We thank you for this meal and all you have done for us. We have faith that you will help us defeat these demons that infest our planet and will do our best to walk in your life. In Jesus name we pray… amen."

Trini began to rub Jason's hand as they ate, she loved him still, even though his face had suffered at the hands of the green ranger, three separate one inch long scares under his right eye; she loved him all the same. To Trini the scares on Jason's face did not shun her from him, instead they only bolstered her love for him, his courage even in the face of total defeat made her go on. Trini hardly noticed the scars anymore now, instead she focused on what really mattered to her, and that was his lover for her. Through it all Jason had still not given up, and neither would she.

Jason let out a small smile at her, Trini looked so beautiful that night to him, he would have taken her right then and there, laying with her in bed, but even he did not pass up a meal. For those people in the resistance the command center's food replicators provided them with all the food they required, but they seemed to be the lucky ones as much of the planet was not so fortunate. Jason ate slowly enjoying the work Trini had put into the meal, he smiled at her again giving her his approval. "You like it?" she asked him.

"I do." Jason replied with another small bite.

"It's my first time making something like it. I'm use to fried rice and sweet and sour pork."

"I like when you cook your Chinese dishes." Jason smiled beginning to speak in Mandarin. "Wo hen xi hu-wan."

Trini began to chuckle smiling at Jason's cute and awkward accent. "I like it very much is pronounced, Wo hen xi HUAN." She smiled at him.

"So my Mandarin Chinese isn't as good as my Spanish…" he smiled in turn.

"It's so cute that you try though." Trini leaned up to him reaching for a kiss.

Jason smiled at her. "Are you fetching for a kiss my love?"

"mhmm." She nodded. "You're so cute with your dumb American accent."

"So you still think I'm cute?" Jason leaned forward kissing her lips gently. "Even with these scars on my face."

"You never looked more handsome." She assured him, kissing him deeply, letting out a very soft moan from their kiss.

"Xie, xie." Jason thanked her in Mandarin.

"De Nada." Trini replied in Spanish.

Jason began to pull Trini to him he lifted her up from her seat and carried her to their couch not far from the dining table. They rested together, leaving their food behind kissing passionately. Jason gently kissed Trini, his lips caressing hers, their bond becoming ever more closer. He kissed at her neck as they cuddled, softly sucking on it a moment. Gentle moans escaped from Trini's lips as Jason enveloped her in his arms, their passion becoming more intense until a sudden knock came from their door.

Knock, Knock.

Trini continued to kiss at Jason's cheeks and neck whispering to him. "Don't answer it… not tonight Jason…"

Jason kissed Trini more, desperately wanting time alone, but he knew whoever was knocking at this late hour must have had a very import excuse to do so. He rubs his face against Trini, giving her a few final pecks on the neck and lips before he began to stand up. "… I'm sorry… I have to get it love…" he whispered back to her. Trini began to sigh and fell back against the couch looking up at Jason with longing eyes as he started to stand up and walk to the door.

Not a moment later Jason was at the door and opened it to find Zach staring at him. "He Zach… what is it?"

Before Jason could say another word Zach swung a punch straight at Jason's face knocking him back. A tiny patch of blood came from Jason's lips before he regained himself. "What the fuck man!" Jason nearly yelled at him.

Trini shot up from the couch, amazement filling her eyes at the sight of Zach punching Jason across his face. Jason recovered quickly enough and pushed Zach back with both hands. "Zach! Jason!" Trini yelled as the two rangers began to wrestle with one another.

Jason kneed Zach in his gut and tossed him to the floor yelling at him. "What the hell is your problem!" he yelled

"Stop it!" Kimberly shouted suddenly making her appearance at the foot of the door way. "Stop it!

"Jason!" Trini yelled

Zach came back up and shot another jab at Jason's face; he threw another jab at the red ranger, but Jason deflected it and came back with a right cross sending Zach stumbling back falling over the couch. Zach quickly came back up and shoved Jason back against Trini nearly knocking him over. Jason would have retaliated against Zach again, but Trini quickly grabbed Jason from behind and pulled him back. Kimberly did the same with Zach, grabbing him from behind stopping the two of them from fighting.

"Man, what the hell is your problem!" Jason yelled at him.

"Fuck you Jason! You took advantage of her!" Zach yelled in tern pointing at Jason in an accusing manner.

Jason gave Zach a look of complete confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kimberly was crying holding onto Zach fearful of what he might say to him. "Kimberly!" Zach shouted. "You took advantage of her!"

"I never!" Jason shot back.

"Don't fucking lie Jason! You kissed her!" Zach stated boldly. "You took advantage of her!"

Jason began to calm himself realizing what this was all about. He stopped struggling with Trini and began to lick the blood off his lip. "Is that what this is about?" Jason shook his head at him, Kimberly began to feel embarrassed, Trini merely shook her head. "Me kissing Kim?"

"Don't deny it!" Zach stated in anger.

Jason only shrugged his shoulders. "I won't" he responded calmly.

Kimberly looked at Trini with complete regret in her eyes. "Trini… Trini I am so sorry! It just happened… I'm so sorry!"

Trini nodded her head to Kimberly. "It's okay Kim, it's nobody's fault." She stated.

"He cheated on you!" Zach protested to Trini. "He took advantage of Kimberly… and lied to you Trini."

Trini shook her head, feeling embarrassed for Zach. "No he didn't Zach."

"Yes he did Trini, he admitted it." Zach insisted.

"I know." Trini insisted. "I know he kissed her, but that doesn't mean he cheated on me."

Jason stepped forward and interjected. "I told her the day it happened Zach. Trini knew I kissed Kim. Why would I lie to her? I tell her everything…"

Zach began to look confused. Kimberly suddenly felt extremely puzzled and embarrassed for herself. "You… you knew?" Kimberly asked Trini

Trini shrugged her hands dropping them to her sides. "Of course I knew… Jason wouldn't have kissed Kimberly without a just reason. HSo why should I be mad at him for it? Kimberly saved my life, at the cost of her arm… the least he could do is kiss her."

Zach suddenly felt strange and foolish, shaking his head. "Then why did you kiss her?" he sternly spoke.

"She had nearly been killed… what would you have done?" Jason defended himself.

"Wait… you kissed her while she was wounded. You didn't cheat?" Zach questioned.

"Of course not…" Jason insisted. "I love Trini. But Kimberly was dying, and I just wanted to thank her." Jason began to face Kimberly looking at her. "Kim… I never meant to give you any false impressions."

Kimberly shook her head at him. "You didn't…"

Zach turned back to Kimberly calming himself. "Why didn't you explain this to me?"

"I was, but you left before I could say something." Kimberly insisted. "Even if I did, would you have believed me?"

Zach looked defeated; Jason then came to a realization. "You like Kimberly?" he asked him. "That's why you attacked me isn't it?" Jason looked toward Kimberly then back at Zach. "You like her…"

Zach shook his head and began to walk out of the room. "Forget all this!" He said to everyone. "I don't need any of this."

"Zach wait!" Kimberly called to him following him out.

Jason began to face Trini rubbing pulling her close to him. "Rangers united…" he sighed looking into Trini's eyes.

"Give it time…" she responded.

"Time… time is something we don't have anymore…" Jason sighed. "Not anymore…"

**Just outside the Ranger's Living areas:**

"Zach wait." Kimberly followed. "Zach."

Zach turned around in frustration and mistrust. "I feel so stupid!" he pouted. "Stupid!"

"Don't be that way…" Kimberly insisted.

"I do Kimberly… I've been so stupid!"

"I was feeling guilty for kissing Jason. I should have known he would have been honest with Trini. Why would he lie to her?" Kimberly looked back down again feeling very depressed.

Zach looked at Kimberly his emotions in a roller coaster. "You still love him don't you?"

Kimberly looked up at Zach. "Yes…"

"And me? What do you think of me?" Zach asked. "What am I to you?"

Kimberly felt as if she was being placed between a rock and a hard place, on one hand she wanted to answer Zach in a way that wouldn't hurt his feeling, on the other hand if she didn't speak the truth he might never understand. "Zach… you can be very rude at times… and even downright mean…"

"I figured it was something like that…" he said coldly.

"But you showed me something today…" Kimberly noted.

"What's that?" He asked.

"You're willing to fight for want you like… willing to fight over me… and that's something I'm not use to…" Kimberly nearly smiled but reframed from doing so. "I like that about you… you're willing to fight for what you want."

"I am." Zach agreed.

Suddenly Zach came up to Kimberly pulling her close; Kimberly was shocked for a moment at Zach's sudden reversal of shyness. "Whoa…" she involuntarily spoke.

"You may not notice me now Kim, I'm okay with that, because I'm going to make you notice me!" Without warning Zach pulled Kimberly by her hips and laid a very passionate kiss on her lips. Kimberly's eyes widened at Zach's sudden boldness, after a short moment she pushed him away from her and began shaking her head.

"What was that!" she protested. "I didn't ask for a kiss!"

"I know…" he said calmly. "But I couldn't help myself… I'm sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again." Kimberly said calmly.

"Are you hungry?" Zach asked her.

"What?" she said in confusion.

"Have you eaten today… I make a great burger, do you want to come to my quarters and I'll cook for us?"

Kimberly thought a moment then suddenly smiled at him. "Sure… I could go for a burger. One won't hurt me huh?"

"I suspect not…" Zach came back with a smile of his own.

Zach smiled at her, the two of them began to walk to his quarters, the rangers were united again, whether they could get along was still another story all together…

**Author: Hope you liked the extra drama **** Next: Revolt at Zedd's palace!**


	41. Ch-40 Revolt at Zedd's Palace

**Command Center 2: Command Deck:**

Jason and the other rangers including Alpha stood around the center Holo-table at the heart of the command center 2, preparing for a vastly important mission to occur. It was only the night before that Jason and Zach had quarreled with one another fighting over the supposed affection Jason had had for Kimberly. The notion was quickly proven false, but the impact of the fight had left Jason and Zach seemingly at odds. Kimberly stood near Zach thinking about the night before and how Zach had fought so hard on her behalf, she admired him as a person, but had no real affection for him in a romantic sense. For Kimberly, her heart still belonged to Jason; though she knew her chances to be with him were next to none at all.

Jason stood with Trini gesturing over the Holo-table, as the holograms it produced outlined the inner halls of Zedd's Palace itself. For Jason and Trini, the events of the night before were meaningless, they understood a much bigger picture was facing them, the survival of the Human Race and the defeat of Zedd. The day before Jason had sent Trini and her ninjas, a group of female scouts that spied on behalf of the Resistance, to scout Zedd's palace which now located itself in the heart of the city. Trini's mission was to discover information, or traces of their leader Zordon, but instead one of her scouts discovered the dungeon and location of Boi, the original yellow ranger.

For the Rangers, Boi was thought to be dead, yet the truth had now revealed itself. Boi was alive, and though he was no longer the yellow ranger, in Jason and the other Rangers' eyes, he was still one of them. The mission was simple, they would infiltrate Zedd's palace and pull Boi out of there alive!

"Rangers," Jason spoke swiftly to them. "As you all know, Trini along with her Ninja scouts, we sent on a recon mission yesterday while we were taking out Zedd's towers. The objective of her mission was simple; find Zordon, or any information leading to his discovery. Her mission was not a success, not in the strictest terms at least. We found no sign or trace of Zordon in Zedd's Palace. However, Trini did discover something of great importance to us, Trini…" Jason began to nod giving Trini the floor to speak.

Trini stepped forward nodding at Jason in turn and gestured to the hologram at the center of the table that now showed a depiction of Boi Haiachi. "While it is true that no trace or even an indication of Zordon was found we did stumble however on something perhaps just as important; we found Boi…"

The other Rangers gave each other looks of amazement even slight bewilderment then refocused on Trini. Billy was the first to speak. "He's alive?"

"Yes." Trini replied with confidence. "He appears malnourished and his body has suffered many bruises and lacerations, but it is him."

"It does look like him." Kimberly noted looking at the holographic depiction of Boi suspended in chains on Zedd's dungeon walls.

"What's the plan?" Zach asked

"It's simple," Jason responded. "We break him out!"

"Forgive me if I'd like some more detail than that." Zach responded quickly.

"Two teams, one lead by me, the other by Trini. Team one will be with me, outside causing a distraction. Team two will head inside with Trini, they'll make their way to the dungeon and spring Boi out," explained Jason.

"Why not head inside yourself Jason? You have the best fighting ability," suggested Kimberly.

"I would believe me. But the inside team's goal is not to engage the enemy. Stealth is required, something I'm not exactly known for. Trini studied Ninjitsu, something picked up from her Japanese Uncle before he died. I never learned." He replied

"I hope you know what you're doing with this Jason. Storming Zedd's palace is not exactly the smartest move on the planet." Zach noted.

"Boi's been in Zedd's dungeons far too long, we most free him." Trini defended.

**Zedd's Palace: Tommy's Chamber Room:**

The Green Ranger looked outside his window satisfied from the night before. His lust had been fulfilled, and his confidence was well intact but something was still on his mind. He looked behind him at his bed and found Rita staring back at him a seductive smile from emitting form her equally seductive body. He gave Rita a smile in turn, not of love or even desire, it was more of defiance against Zedd himself. Their affair and been going on for some time now, even before the invasion had arrived Tommy had had his way with her. Rita had come to admire Tommy's boldness, even like him in some strange ways, but his attraction to Rita was nothing of the sort.

Tommy stretched his body and looked at Rita was harden eyes. "What is it?" he asked her in a nearly harsh tone.

"I just like to look at you." She said with equally harden eyes.

They never lied to themselves, their affair had no love between them, they were both simply looking for pleasure, a way to strike at Zedd while his back was turned. If Emperor Lord Zedd had discovered them together, they would both be killed, yet something was changing in the palace of Zedd. A revolt was in the making, a revolt planned months before the invasion had even occurred. Things were finally beginning to play out.

On the surface, the invasion of Earth seemed to be a smashing success with Lord Zedd and his empire, but in reality nothing of the sort was true. Yes, the armies of Zedd occupied the whole of the planet, the Power Rangers were in hiding, and the humans offered little to no resistance, but all was not well. Tommy and Ivan both knew that Zedd's main goal in his invasion was to make Earth his stepping stone, a launching pad in which he would begin his conquest of the galaxy. But in order to accomplish this task he needed slaves, human slaves, and there in laid the problem.

The Power Rangers had assumed that Zedd must have taken the world population captured, but that was not true. The fact was that both the Rangers and Lord Zedd had no idea where the Earth's population had been. Earth had once had a human population that numbered in the Billions, but now only a few thousand humans remained alive on the planet's surface. No one seemed to know what had happened to the people of Earth, not the Zedd Empire or the Human Resistance. For Zedd, occupying a planet without a slave race to serve him was useless and almost cowardly. Zedd's forces demanded conquest, they demanded battle, war, and not an occupation of an empty room like the Earth now was. Apart from that, the Power Rangers were truly becoming a real nuisance to Zedd. It seemed where ever the Power Rangers were; defeat for Zedd's forces was at hand. To date only one adversary had been able to defeat the Power Ranger in combat and that was Tommy.

Dissention in the ranks was growing, the armies of Zedd wanted results, Zedd wanted results, and no one could get them. None of his forces could locate the human population, to date only a handful of human slaves had been captured, and most of them were from the initial invasion of the planet, not in the post invasion. Ivan and Tommy both knew this and together with the help of their new ally in Rita would soon accomplish this task.

"You say that as if you like me." Tommy coldly spoke

"Perhaps I do Tommy." Rita replied her nude body seductively taunting the Green Ranger.

"Do I look stupid whore?" Tommy proclaimed with a look of anger on his face. "You are nothing but my little play thing."

"And yet you need me, don't you?"Rita boldly added.

"For now…"

Rita turned around reaching into her dress on the floor pulling out a small snow globe. The snow globe in her hand was taking the shape of a dome with a small city of Angel Grove in the inside of it. This mysterious piece of magic, so simple, was in reality the very thing Tommy and Ivan had needed to crush Zedd.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tommy asked

"Yes…" Rita tossed the globe to Tommy who caught it in his right hand bringing it up to his eyes.

Tommy gazed at the globe in his hand; it was a simple object at first glance but in reality it held great power. The Isis globe was Rita's most powerful enchantment next to Lokar the dark one. With this simple gem a single being could be incased inside no matter how powerful. Originally Rita had thought that she would one day use it against Zordon of Eltar, though ironically now she was giving it to Tommy who fully intended its use on Lord Zedd.

"The Isis Globe." Tommy uttered as he clutched it.

"With it you can imprison Zedd." Rita proclaimed. "All it needs is someone with the will to use it. Someone like you Green Ranger."

"You'd like that wouldn't you; for me to imprison your husband in here, to lock him away?"

"Zedd let his ambitions blind him. If Ivan were to take over he could lead us to victory. Even now Zedd does not see the Power Rangers as a threat. His blind sight has clouded his judgment and left the world empty of slaves. I cannot allow the empire to collapse under us all for the folly of anyone even Zedd himself." Rita made her point clear; her betrayal of her husband seemed not to be treason to the empire in her eyes. For Rita, her joining forces with Ivan Ooze and his band of insurgents was recent and well calculated, soon they would strike.

"High treason against the Zedd Empire, it looks like we are going to have to change the name of the empire itself."

"The Repulssa Empire sounds so much better don't you think?" Rita said with a smile.

"Ivan will never allow anyone to rule after Zedd is dealt with. All I know is that when Zedd is finally gone I will rule an entire planet." Tommy boasted.

"If Ivan keeps his promises."

Tommy began to laugh in complete confidence. "I will not matter if he does or does not."

**Elsewhere Zedd's Throne Room:**

Lord Zedd sat upon his throne, completely confident, completely in total power, his breath slow and misting around his mask. Time for the Emperor seemed to crawl by, his rule over the planet of Earth virtually uncontested with only a few stragglers fighting one, that and the power rangers who in his eyes were merely a nuisance.

It was times such as these that Zedd truly felt entirely bored. He had somehow felt his conquest of the planet of Earth would have been more exciting, but nothing came. No human resistance occurred in the initial stages of his second invasion. There were no great battles fought for Earth, no powerful machines of war that clashed with his own forces, instead it was a simple walk in the park, a kicking down of the front door walking inside and making himself comfortable. The only problem now was is inability to clam any real victory. His forces had desired war, instead they received work duties and street patrols in empty cities with no battles to be had.

Zedd was bored, plain and simple. He desired conquest, he wanted slaves yet none came. He did however had a small thorn on his side, the Power Rangers and their band of human misfits. But the Power Rangers were nothing to be feared, not even their mighty Megazord was bold enough to stop Zedd, or so he believed.

At Zedd's side was his would be faithful servant and General Golddar the winged Beast. Golddar had been faithful and loyal to Zedd for many years, thousands of years even, and even with the deaths of Babbu and Squat came was he still loyal to his emperor. Zedd secretly admired Golddar's blind obedience, but reality for Zedd would soon set in as not even Golddar would remain loyal to him now. Secretly Golddar's new loyalties were with Ivan Ooze, and nothing Zedd would do now could change it.

Zedd stared at the view of the city of Angel Grove as it burned all about him; his eyes marveled at the beauty of its destruction. "Look at it Golddar, Angel Grove, Zordon's pet city and my trophy of conquest. Did you ever think it would be this easy?" Golddar said nothing but listened. "Did you ever think we would take this planet with any resistance? I knew I would be victorious, but to be perfectly frank my loyal servant, I never thought Zordon would have given up so easily. Bah, it doesn't matter now. My new target will be Aquatra. I'll kill every last one of those fish people and burn them to the ground!"

"As you say, my master." Golddar bowed.

"Do you know why I brought you here Golddar?"

"No master."

"Loyalty. Right now I need your loyalty. You see, you have been my longest servant, my most top General of my demonic armies, you Golddar… you!" Zed pointed to his demon making his statement all the more clear.

"What do you mean my master?" Golddar asked.

"Rita! That little bitch! That little Slut! She has been unfaithful to me!" Zedd began to slam his fist on his throne blots of red energy sprang out around him. "Fucking harlot has been sleeping with the Green Ranger, to think, a human over me!"

"Rita has always been faithful to you my master, how can you be so sure she would betray you?" Golddar spoke with complete fake concern, in reality he along with Ivan knew perfectly well the truth about Rita and Tommy's adulterous affair and said nothing against it.

"I know, believe me I do!" Zedd nodded in confidence at his claims. "I know that little witch like the back of my hand, and I see how she looks at him. They are having an affair behind my back, and believe me Golddar there is no forgiveness in my cold black heart. I will have both of their heads!"

"What would you have me do my master?" Golddar asked

"Bring them to me, and then I'll rip off their fucking heads! No one double crosses Lord Zedd and lives!" Zedd proclaimed.

"That won't be necessary Zedd." Tommy stated as he entered the throne room in full Green Ranger Armor. "I intend to look you in the eye when I betray you."

Lord Zedd was awestruck by Tommy's complete boldness; he looked at the Green Ranger with wide eyes behind his red visor. Tommy had dared to have an affair with his wife, and now was so bold as to announce it in front of him. "How Dare you! Seize him Golddar!" Zedd demanded.

Golddar began to walk toward the Green Ranger wielding his sword; Tommy began to do the same the two approaching each other. "Shalvey Golddar." Tommy said with a smile.

"Green Ranger," Golddar greeted in and responded. What came next struck Zedd back a thousand times more than what Tommy had first announced to him, for Golddar his most loyal of followers extended his hand to Tommy and shook it.

"What the Hell is this!" Zedd demanded slamming his fist again on his throne. "You two are in league! Golddar you are my servant, my slave! You dare defy me!"

"We all do husband." Rita began to approach Tommy from his rear, her sexy body in complete black attire her long black hair covering one side of her face, even with her treason Zedd thought to himself how marveless she looked. Rita came behind Tommy hugging his waist and kissing the side of his helmet as she held him from rear.

"You too Rita! You are suppose to be my wife, and you flaunt your adulterous affair in my face! You will all die! Guards!" At his command dozens of Cyber Putties and even some of Zedd's own Demonic Monster Generals began to enter the room. "Kill these mother fuckers now!" Zedd demanded.

The Cyber Putties and monsters did not move, not an inch. Lord Zedd was silent now, his own Cyber Putties and monsters would not obey his commands, what was going on? He stared at all those around him, they all openly defied him, openly mocked him, him, Lord Zedd, the proclaimed ruler of the Zedd Empire. Zedd did not say a word; he leaned back on his throne and clutched his staff. "What the hell is going on?" Zedd asked in a dark and cold tone.

Suddenly all the monsters and Generals including Rita, Tommy and Golddar began to bow. Lord Zedd could hear footsteps down the hall as the purple demon known as Ivan Ooze made his way into the throne room. Ivan held a great bright smile as he walked in spread open his arms in a greeting manner and devilishly smiled at Lord Zedd. "Hi honey I'm home!"

"Ooze!" Zedd spoke harshly.

Ivan walked in supreme confidence his stride mocking Zedd openly as the emperor became aware of who was behind this kudayta "Your feebleness is staggering, you obviously need a vacation. I think circumstances for such to choose and new leader, and I pick… ME!" Ooze couldn't help but laugh as he boldly let it known to Zedd that he was now in charge.

"You! You are behind all this! I will have your fucking head for this Ooze! No double crossed Lord Zedd and lives!" Zedd stated with a horrible roar.

Ivan was cocky, he smiled and began to speak with a western accent. "Well pilgrim, you done messed up. There no human slaves to be had anymore, no glorious victory you promised us, and now ability to traverse the stars with your power for another thousand years. Without him lives to sacrifice we're all doomed on this rock. But! If I am in charge we'll need none of that. The Boogie Man is taking over!"

"You think you can lead? You are all blind to how fucking stupid Ivan is! He has you all convinced that he can lead you to victory, but who beat Zordon's Morphing Shield, who killed the pink ranger, who rules this planet now?! ME! I did all that for the Empire, and now you want to follow this purple bugger?! You think you can really take me down!? HA!"

"The pink ranger lives Zedd." Tommy said plainly. "I never killed her."

"What?" Zedd looked at Tommy, confused and angry. "You lied to me."

"You never beat the morphing shield Zedd, it beat you!" Ivan proclaimed.

"If that was the case then why did my second invasion occur without stopping me?"

"Zordon lied to the Power Rangers. The shield was never meant to stop your invasion." Ivan smiled. "I knew this from the beginning, why do you think Zordon is missing now?"

"This is not over Ivan, this has only begun!" Zedd gathered a surge of blue lightning energy from his staff and fired it toward Ooze. Ivan retaliated by simply holding up the Isis Snow Globe given to Ooze by Rita and Tommy. Zedd saw what fatal mistake he had made as the Isis Globe retracted his energy and began to pull Zedd into the Globe itself. In an instant Lord Zedd was trapped inside. The Isis Globe fired back into Ooze's hand as he clutched it with a very tiny Lord Zedd inside.

"Oh I love snow globes!" Oozed joked as he shook the globe in his palm, shaking Zedd inside. "Now then, the rest of you have a choice, you can either serve me, or you can join this dingle dork! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Everyone in the room began to bow to Ooze as he made his way to the Zedd's throne. "Oh… the infamous throne of Lord Zedd, the seat of power! And now I will fulfill my destiny, with Zedd out of the way, I will rule this universe!" Ivan marveled at Zedd's throne, rubbing the side of seat taking in his complete victory. "How I have always wanted to know how it feels to sit on this throne… to know what it is like to rule the Zedd Empire. And now finally kn-"

Tommy's dagger seemingly came out of nowhere as the sharp pain from Ooze's side began to make its presence known. Tommy thrust into Ooze's side like an assassin twisting his blade inside Ivan's body. The Green Ranger had attacked Ooze, he had betrayed him! Tommy's voice whispered into Ivan Ooze's ear, making sure Ooze would understand completely what was about to happen. "I'll just have to let you know how comfy that seat is in hell Ivan!" Tommy began to giggle in delight as his treason became clear.

Ivan began to fall back against Tommy wanting to reach behind him to see what was going on. "Tommy… you…no…" Ivan struggled with Tommy holding onto him as spills of purple Ooze came out of his body. "This is my timeline… I'm suppose to win… not you! Oh… oh… no… what have I done!"

Ooze fell to the floor as the Green Ranger stepped over him kicking him to the side. Tommy turned around to face all of Zedd's former subjects raising his hands to both sides holding the Sword of Darkness in his hands. The Evil Green Ranger looked down at Ooze and smiled in his helmet. "Zedd was right about one thing Ivan, you are not going to lead this Empire to Victory… I am!"

The Green Ranger took his seat at the Throne of Power and immediately Green and Red energy began to surround his body. Tommy's armor began to grow, his suit became more powerful, he was no longer a subject to Zedd, or Ooze, he was now Emperor Tommy, the Green Ranger! "From this day forth the world as you know it will cease to exist. Welcome to my nightmare! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Ooze vision became blurry as Golddar's blade finished him off with a pierce to the heart. Jason was right Ooze thought, he had destroyed the original timeline and created a world far worse than the original, and as Ooze's life began to fade the last image he saw was one of the Green Ranger ruling over the planet Earth…

**Author: Hope you enjoyed the twists and turns, we're half way done with the story! Next: Rescue Boi**


	42. Ch-41 Boi's Rescue Trini's loss

**Angel Grove Inner City: Toyota Building (Across Tommy's Palace)**

Zach burst through an office space door in the 7th floor of the Toyota building knocking it down training his Blade Blaster in Power Rifle Mode. He, Jason and Alpha all stormed into the building space not unlike a swat team entering a criminal building. They moved in a military like manner covering the corners of the large room checking for enemies. "Go, go, go!" Jason commanded as they all made their way into the room.

For a moment the 3 rangers scanned the area, nothing and no one was seen. "All Clear." Zach called out.

"Roger that." Jason responded.

"The windows on the South wall should give us a good view of Zedd's Palace." Alpha pointed his robotic voice much more pronounced in his ranger form.

Jason responded with a nod putting his hand to the side of his helmet and speaking into his com-link. "Red Team to Yellow Team, we're all set. Toyota building is clear of enemies and our approach as not yet been detected."

Trini's voice began to be heard on the other side. "Roger that Jason. Yellow Team is making its way into Zedd's Palace, still moving into position."

"Stay out of sight, remember this is a snatch and grab mission, not contact on the enemy unless absolutely necessary." Jason reminded

"Roger that." Trini responded from Jason's head set.

The Black Ranger leaned by the large window of the Toyota building looking outside toward the inner city and Zedd's or Tommy's Palace as it now was. Zach clutched his power rifle not unlike a full uniformed soldier; though in reality his only military experience was in that of the human resistance. As the Black Mammoth Ranger looked over the city he could see droves of Cyber Putties and a few monsters leading them into a work duty lifting large metal slabs and concrete frames. What was Zedd trying to build? "Jason," Zach called signaling the red ranger over with his free hand. "Take a look at this."

Jason came to Zach his own weapon still in hand. "What are we looking at?" he asked him.

Zack pointed at the large groups of Cyber Putties lifting huge objects in line formations. "Zedd's still at it. Still building, and we still have no idea what it is."

"Tower of Babel for all I care." Jason shrugged. "We'll have to do a full recon after this mission. Whatever it is that he's building it can't be good." Jason noted.

Alpha joined Jason and Zach looking on at the construction. "Zedd's is most likely attempting to construct something that will allow him to traverse the universe."

Jason turned to Alpha somewhat shocked. "You mean like a portal?"

"Star-gate." Alpha corrected.

"A force like that would have to draw an immense amount of power." Jason added

"But if most of the infrastructure to the planet is destroyed where would they get that power?" asked Zach

"Maybe they've been reactivating nuclear facilities and power plants across the planet. If they link up that kinda power there's no telling where why might go." Jason thought aloud commenting on the Black Ranger's statement.

Alpha began to shake his head. "No you misunderstand the kind of power Zedd would use to fuel a star-gate."

"Then what," the red ranger asked.

"You humans in your primitive minds seem only to believe that the only energy that exists in the universe is that which you can see and feel, this goes so against rationality since you can't see the air, yet you know it exists." Alpha continued to explain drawing a slight discontent from Zach.

"Not cool robo. We humans build machines like you." Zach spoke with offense.

Jason who was very religious didn't seem to be bothered by Alpha's statements and was instead trying to understand them. "So what kind of fuel does it require Alpha?"

"Well 95% of the population is missing Jason." Alpha noted.

"You mean humans?" Zach interjected.

"Life force." Jason corrected.

"Affirmative." Alpha answered

"No way robo, no such thing as life force." Zach refused. "I don't believe in anything like that."

"Zach do you have a soul?" Jason asked.

"Of course." Zach shrugged.

"Point to it," Jason retorted.

Zach fell silent unable to respond to Jason's words of wisdom, he again shrugged his shoulders and fired back at Jason. "Okay then, King Solomon, if you know so much about Zedd's so called plans how is it that Zedd has been able to hid over 6 billion people from us? Where is the entire Earth's population?"

Jason shook his head. "I don't know… but I'm beginning to think that Zedd might not have the Earth's population to begin with."

"Why do you think that?" the Black Ranger asked

"Well like you said, where do you hide over 6 billion people? How can you?" Jason responded.

"So where did all the people go then?"

"I don't even know the beginning of that answer, which is why we have to find Zordon." Said Jason

"Right…. Which is why we're rescuing Boi instead of Big Z," Zach nodded with skepticism.

"One step at a time Zach, if anything Boi might provide answers we may need to find Zordon."

"And if not?" Questioned Alpha

"Well then we're up one Ranger at the least," Jason responded.

"Of course, oh wait that's right, except for the fact that we won't be up one ranger because Trini is the yellow ranger now!" Zach countered in growing skepticism. "Got an extra morpher lying around Jason?"

Jason shook his head. "Zach, stop being so negative, now's not the time to be negative."

"Demonic forces have lay siege to the planet, Zedd has planted his royal palace smack dab in the middle of Angel Grove, the Masked Rider is dead, over 90 percent of the world's population is gone, and Zordon is missing. If that doesn't constitute as a fucked up negative situation than you tell me what the hell does! You let me know Jason, when does it get to the point where I can be negative, because I wanna know!" Zach sarcastically spoke.

Jason simply ignored Zach focusing his attention back to the view of Zedd's Palace. "I'll be sure to do that."

"Thank you." Zach responded turning back to the window.

**Inside Zedd's Palace:**

Trini, Billy, and Kimberly all crotched low in the dark corridors of the Zedd's Palace moving stealthily their bodies hugging the ground low. Trini held onto the walls along with the Blue and Pink Rangers using the shadows to cover their advance. The halls of Zedd's palace were damp and black, the shadows covering most of the walls, darkness filling the corridors. Trini placed her hand to the side of her helmet and spoke directly to Jason. "Yellow team to Red team," Trini spoke.

"We read you Trini, go ahead." Jason answered his voice echoing form her helmet.

"Jason, we're inside the lower halls of Zedd's palace, whole place seems lightly guarded for some reason." Trini added.

"Roger that, make your way to the dungeons, Trini… be careful."

Trini again placed her hand to her helmet and smiled on the inside. "You know I will babe."

Billy tapped on Trini's shoulder pointing out a small light emitting from the end of the halls. "Looks like the main chambers, should we go in?" He asked.

Trini simply shook her head. "No, we have to avoid the light at all cost; the shadows are our friends tonight." Trini responded.

"I can barely see shit in this helmet." Kimberly complained.

"Don't you have your night optics on?" Billy asked.

"Umm…" Kimberly felt a little stupid at Billy's statement discovering that her helmet had such features. For Kimberly she had felt at that moment that despite her sacrifices to her own body and mind, her inability to overcome her own naivety set her back as a player and team member as a ranger.

Trini faced Kimberly pulling her to her flipping a small switch on the back of her helmet. Suddenly Kimberly's visor displayed a nearly perfect view of her surroundings. She saw the hallways much clearer with the walls outlined in pink highlights giving her depth perception back. Before if she were to look at her hand it would only be visible in front of her face, but now her entire body was outlined in the same pink lines showing her the world around her as if the entire world was drawn using pink chalk on black paper. She looked over to her allies and saw that Trini was outlined in Yellow and Billy in blue, she smiled inside her helmet. "Wow, much better." She commented.

"Focus." Trini nodded at her as the rangers continued to push deeper into the dungeon. "Trini to Jason," she whispered into her com-link again.

"Go for Jason." The Red Ranger responded.

"We're near the dungeon corridors, strike now." Trini informed

"Roger that. Making our attack!"

**Back with Red Team:**

Jason removed his hand from his com-link and gestured to Zach and Alpha. "Alright boys, their in. It's time to make some noise."

"Hell ya, bout time!" Zach slammed the butt of his power rifle against the glass window shattering it instantly. At once the three rangers began to draw out their weapons and fired into Zedd's Palace, killing cyber putty guards and rocketing huge explosions against them.

The three rangers of red team began to cook up a storm for the forces of Zedd, large explosions burst from the sides of the palace as the power rangers fired bolts of laser fire from their power rifles. Some of the cyber putties began to shoot back their fire was sporadic not knowing where the shots from Red Team were coming from. Jason, Zach and Alpha continued their surprise assault and distraction as all eyes of the guards were now on them.

**Inside the Throne Room:**

Tommy was not one charismatics, he was for lack of a better word an evil man to say the least. He cared little for anything or anyone else other than himself, but there was a method to Tommy's deranged madness, he wanted to rule. It had finally become clear to Zedd and his monster, though it was too late for them to do anything about it now. Tommy's rule was now unquestioned as he leaned back at the former throne of Zedd. He held is dragon dagger in his hand and spun it on his throne's arm rest. He seemed to have nothing but complete contempt for the Earth as his eyes now focused on so much more. The Power Rangers had to be dealt with, he would not make the mistake Zedd had made, and he would not allow the Power Rangers to be ignored, to be over looked.

Rita lay next to him, her body draped on the throne room floor like a cat cuddling around its master. Tommy looked at her with please, not for any sense of love, but a feeling of lust. Rita was his toy; a tool for him to use to show all those around him that what once was Zedd's, now belonged to him. The green ranger pet Rita's head allowing her to feel slight approval received from Tommy, her face melding to his hand in submission. Rita smiled at Tommy but the sudden rumble of an explosion caught both their attention. Tommy shot up and gripped his sword as a lone Monster looking like an Egyptian Sphinx entered the throne room. "What is it?" Tommy asked

The Sphinx looking monster bowed to Tommy and answered plainly. "We are under attack my lord."

"The Rangers," Tommy asked.

"Yes my lord. Should I call from more guards?" The Sphinx asked.

"No! I will deal with this threat myself, I will not make the same mistake Zedd made!"

**In the Dungeons:**

Boi hung nearly bare his heart beating ever so slowly, his mind wandering in and out of delusion, blood dripped from his face, sweat fell to the floor, death was whispering in his ear. How he had stayed alive for so long was a mystery even to him, but his body clingged onto life staving off death as if it were a pestering mosquito biting at his neck. Boi breathed in slow feeling the damp dark air fade in all around him.

But redemption for Boi was close at hand, his liberation was near as Trini and her yellow team of rangers were soon to be near. Boi heard a distance sound of rumble blasts of explosions no doubt. Was it them he thought? Did his friends finally arrive, for over 3 months he thought of little else, but at a state of continuous delusion and torture he could not be sure of anything. In the past Boi had actually believed he had been liberated and freed, he had visions of Jason and the team springing him from capture only to awaken and find himself still in the dungeons of Lord Zedd. Boi had lost most of his senses and true state of reality, what was happening to him?

Without warning Boi began to see a vision of a yellow ranger, but how could it be? Boi was the yellow ranger, how was it that he was looking on at a yellow power ranger straight in front of him? He had seen visions of Jason, Zack, and Kimberly freeing him, but never had he had a vision of a yellow power ranger freeing him, whatever this was it must have been a dream.

Trini, Billy and Kimberly entered the dungeon in the same stealth they had used to circumvent the outer walls and corridors of the Palace. They all hugged the shadows and entered with great caution their blade blasters drawn in hand. Billy saw him first his body suspended in the walls of the dungeon like criminal being crucified by the Romans of the ancient past. "There." Billy whispered.

Trini spotted Boi next, than Kimberly, the three rangers slowly making their way to him on the walls. To their surprise there were no guards, no cyber putties in the lower corridors of the dungeon as if the Putties themselves were too afraid to venture into them. Billy was first to reach him, he began to unshackle Boi's hands allowing him to slowly fall from the wall into his arms. Boi struggled to stand but Billy's power armor made it easy to carry the young teen. "Boi…" Billy hesitated. "Boi are you alright?"

The young Japanese teen did not respond, his body too weak to even speak aloud. Boi instead only mumbled to Billy. "ughmm…"

Kimberly was next to hold him, coming to his opposite side lifting Boi up to his feet with the aid of Billy. "We gotcha Boi… we got you…" the pink ranger whispered.

"Trini, we should get him out of here now," Billy urged her.

Trini nodded her position still guarding the dungeon doorway playing the role of the lookout. She put her hand to her helmet directly addressing Jason. "Trini to Jason, come in."

"I'm here Trini," responded the voice of Jason from her radio.

"We got Boi, making our way out of the palace."

"Good work," Jason answered

Trini was the last to approach Boi coming slowly to him looking at him as his body seemed limp. The yellow rangers stared at him shocked by the way he looked the blood all over his body, the tattered clothes he must have been wearing for months, the look of total exhaustion on his face. For only a moment Trini had thought back to the time period not so long ago when she was not the yellow ranger and instead he was. Trini's emotions were mixed to see him again, Boi the man that had somehow replaced her in from the original time line, yet here they were again, face to face. Trini began to rub his face wiping some of the blood off of him. "Are you okay Boi?" she asked softly.

Boi had heard that voice before from the yellow ranger, it was beginning to make sense to him, the yellow figure in front of him was not a vision of himself, but a vision of Trini. But why was Trini coming to him in his dreams as the yellow ranger? It was all so strange to him. "Y-y-a-ellow… ra-ranger…" he mumbled. "Boi… Haiachi… Yellow… Saber… Ranger…"

Billy noted Boi's behavior and realized his internal condition. Though he was still alive Boi was in a very bad mental state of mind, his thoughts deteriorated. "He's delusional," Billy noted.

"We have to…" Trini suddenly began to grow weak as she stood next to the Boi. She wanted to speak and comment on what Billy had just stated but a feeling of dizziness began to take Trini as she suddenly fell to the floor on her knees.

"Trini!" Kimberly said is excitement as Trini hit the floor holding herself up by her hands and knees. "What's wrong?"

Trini began to refocus on Boi looking at him realizing what was happening. Waves of Yellow energy began to engulf Trini, the energy draining from her from the inside out. Trini felt very strange and dizzy but something began to befall both Boi and her. The waves of yellow energy suddenly started to flow toward Boi, surrounding him as he was held up by Billy and Kimberly. Trini's power armor began to fade away as it suddenly began to shift from her onto Boi. Boi's could suddenly sense the familiar energy the power of the Yellow Saber was fleeing from Trini and returning to him the rightful owner of the power.

"What's happening?" Kimberly asked in a tone of fear and concern for her Trini

"Trini…" Billy gave pause as he realized what was happening. "Your powers… they're going back to Boi."

Trini struggled to speak. "I… know… I had a feeling this was going to happen, I just didn't think I would feel so strange."

Finally the transfer was complete, Trini had morphed back into her normal self and Boi was now wearing his yellow power armor again. She began to cough holding herself up and stumbling back to her feet. She wiped sweat from her face looking back at Boi as he wore the armor that was once hers. The rangers were silent for a moment no one knew what to say as to what had just happened, but nonetheless there they were. Trini dusted her familiar black shinobi suit off pulling the ninja mask from her face allowing her long dark black hair to free itself. Her mind raced at the possibilities now, but focused herself again. She held up her communicator to her face and spoke gently.

"Yellow Leader to Red Leader…" said Trini

"I read you Trini…" Jason voice answered

"Package recovered, making our way out."

"Great Job... Trini...Stay safe." Jason answered

"We will...Trini out," the former yellow ranger allowed her arm to fall to her side as she stared up at all three rangers that towered over her now.

The Rangers were all silent the only communication was a nod from Billy at Trini showing her the proper respect she earned from them all. "Where to now boss?" Billy asked her.

Trini smirked a little at his words. "Boss?" Trini questioned

"Powers or not Trini, you're still in command." He smiled from inside his helmet.

"Right!" Kimberly added. "You're still second leader in our eyes"

"Let's go!" she confidently spoke. "We have a rescue to complete!"

"Roger that!" The two rangers responded

**Author: Sorry for the late post, I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow! Next: Tommy's Retaliation**


	43. Ch-42 Tommy's Retaliation

**On the Rooftop of the Toyota Building:**

The pack of 30 Cyber Putties was frantic and near mad as they stormed toward Jason, Zach, and Alpha. The three rangers had been doing battle atop the roof top of the Toyota building adjacent to Zedd's Palace. To the untrained eye it would have appeared as though the power rangers were making an attack against Zedd and his forces directly at the door step to all his forces, but the truth was more complicated than that. In truth, Jason, Zach and Alpha's attack was merely a ploy to draw out as many forces form the palace as possible to allow a second team of rangers to make a daring rescue attempt of one of their own, Boi, who had been in captive for months under the rule of Zedd and now Tommy.

"Blade Blasters! Blade mode!" Jason called as Zach and Alpha followed his approach drawing their power blasters with him and transforming them into blades.

The charge of Cyber Putties sprang into action toward the three rangers holding their weapons high as they made their attacks. Jason, Zach and Alpha nodded to one another and charged back in turn the two groups sprinting into one another. Their blades clashed slicing into the pack of Putties like a teeth of a chainsaw hammering into the trunk of a tree. Each ranger swung their weapons with great precision maneuvering through the group of Cyber Putties like tigers, their blades slicing their enemy while their bodies flowed out of numerous counter attacks from the demons around them.

The palace was burning, small fires had sprung up all about the outer walls, had Zedd still been in control surely the power rangers would have encountered him by now, but as it was Tommy was now ruler and soon made it known to the rangers. As the last of the Cyber Putties fell a blast of green energy fired at Jason, Zach and Alpha rocketing them backward exploding with great destruction on their chests. "Aarghhh!" Jason hit the ground with tremendous force being knocked back. "Shit!" he grunted as he struggled back to his feet, but as he and the other rangers began to stand again the sight they saw was more than enough to truly startle them back to the floor, in front of them was Tommy, the Green Ranger now Emperor.

Tommy's armor was different now no doubt, his powers greatly increased by that of Zedd's. The bulk of his armor was much more heavier, every inch of his suit had been reinforced his golden chest shield now extended even further out from his shoulders, his helmet's shape more dimensional the edges that formed a dragon's head more pronounced now. Tommy had become a beast of a ranger, his powers, his energy, his will were now so much stronger. The rangers looked on at him in confusion, what had happened to him? Did Zedd somehow increase his powers? Was he somehow given more strength from Rita or Ivan? Yet as Jason began to lay his eyes on his brother one thing became much more clear, Tommy was becoming more than just an evil ranger, but a true villain.

"Tommy?" Jason questioned as he looked on at what the Green Ranger had now become.

The Green Ranger walked in confidence as he slowly began to wield his sword and come toward the three rangers of Red Team. "Hardly recognize me don't you brother?" he smiled

Jason began to look on at him in complete and utter confusion. Zach stumbled back up holding his wounded arm coming up to Jason's side. "What's happened to him? He looks different?" the Black Ranger asked.

Alpha began to interject pointing at the newly changed Green Ranger. "He's be transformed into something much stronger. We can't fight him like this Jason."

"Tommy, what has happened to you?" Jason demanded to know.

The Green Ranger lifted his sword and pointed it at Jason. "I told you never to call me that name Jason. I am no longer Tommy, I am an Emperor now…"

"Emperor?" Jason questioned coming back to his feet bringing out his power sword. "What do you mean Emperor?"

"Emperor Green Ranger!" Tommy smiled

A sudden chill began to fill Jason's body, he slowly came to realize what Tommy was implying, the idea of it scared him nearly as bad as when the Morphing Shield had failed to stop Zedd's invasion. "Wait… no… no, not even you would be so foolish Tommy!"

"I fucking warned you about that name didn't I?!" Again the Green Ranger fired bolts of green energy at Jason and the other rangers blasting them back in huge explosions.

"Arrgghh!" Jason again grunted as he fell back again. He began to hit the floor of the rooftop his pain magnified by the thought that what he was suffering came from his own brother. "Tommy…" he uttered on the floor. "What have you done?"

The Green Ranger slowly stepped forward inching his way toward the three rangers who now struggled on the floor. "Jason... look at you… look all around you, at your city burning… do you not see it? Why don't you see it? It's over dear brother… it is so over!"

"You… killed Zedd…" Jason uttered to say, his body stumbling to get back up.

"More than just that dear brother, so much more than that. I am Emperor now!" Tommy raised his hand apart in victory as he proudly announced his triumph. "The whole of the world is now mine!"

"Jason, what is he talking about?" Zach struggled to say.

"Tommy… he's in control now!" Jason responded to the black ranger.

"Control? Of what?" Zach asked

"Everything!" Jason shuttered as he spoke.

"That's impossible!" Zach replied. "Impossible!"

"How can that be?" Alpha began to add. "No one has ever killed Lord Zedd, no one!"

Tommy again smiled to himself arrogantly making his rule known openly lying to the rangers. "I killed him quite easily Rangers! Zedd is no more, he is gone, sliced his head off! Nothing can stop me now! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Tommy… what can you possibly hope to accomplish? What is your reasoning for all of this?" The Red Ranger asked.

"Accomplish? What haven't I accomplished? I am ruler of the world now Jason, the whole world! Think about that for a moment, let that sink into you! Who, who else could have done what I have? Who could have taken this Alien invasion and turned it completely to their advantage Jason, who? Could you have done what I have? I am ruler of the entire Zedd Empire, or Dragon Empire now! Ha, ha! I rule it now! Don't you see Jason? Don't you understand what I can do now? What WE could do? Come with me dear brother! Come with me!" Tommy began to extend his hand to Jason.

Jason was now standing before Tommy looking on his teammates behind him. "You want me to join you?" he asked in confusion.

"Of course! You are family, join me and we will rule this galaxy together! Imagine what we could do, what we could destroy! Brother I have never wanted to kill you, just your team. Join me and take your place as my second." The Green Ranger Offered.

"Never tried to kill me?" Jason began to rub the visor of his helmet remembering the scars Tommy had left him under his eye. "You scared my face! You nearly killed Kimberly, nearly killed Trini! No, I will never join you!"

Tommy's tone suddenly changed his voice becoming softer. "I never wanted to give you those scars brother I swear it. But I had too, I could not allow Zedd to see my true intentions. Jason, listen to me, I do not wish you dead, not even your team of Rangers Dead. You want your love Trini to be unharmed, I will do it, I'll let you bring her in, she'll be all yours. You want Kimberly as well? Bring her too, you can have them both, every night the two of them all, yours! I, I will even let the Rangers live! Join me, and I will spare all of them! I swear it! I will make them my personal guard, the Power Rangers my personal guard! Think of it… really think about it. Don't you see? This is the only way you can win Jason… join me…" Despite Tommy's crude offer to Jason, in reality it was truly sincere, in reality the Green Ranger only wanted Jason alive, but if he had to bring the other rangers along he would do it if only for the sake of his brother.

Zach began to shake his head. "Kimberly is not a whore, not a prize to give away or offer! No Jason, don't you dare take his offer!" Zach felt helpless at that moment, listening to Tommy as he bartered away the life of the girl be had come to love. Even to Zach, Tommy's offer to Jason seemed like something Jason might actually agree to, the life of his friends, two beautiful girls to be with the rest of his life, a chance the rule by his brother's side, many would have easily taken the offer.

Jason began to think to himself, he had to admit it, what Tommy was suggesting made so much sense, and the fact that he had somehow killed Zedd (though in reality he merely trapped him) made him feel like Tommy could accomplish all that he had said. He began to think about the idea of bedding both Trini and Kimberly every night, he thought about helping to rule the galaxy, to finally be reunited with his brother again, all of this made so much sense to him. Yet Jason was torn, in reality he did have a little crush on Kimberly even though he knew it was inappropriate, his fondness of her growing from what she had done to save his real love, Trini's life. He was torn inside, not wanting Kimberly to be heartbroken, but also knew that he could never leave Trini, the woman he had loved so much. If he did take Tommy's offer it even became feasible that the girls might actually be willing to share him, and to rule the galaxy under Tommy had to be better than Zedd didn't it? He had to admit the thought of it at the very least did intrigue him.

No! This was wrong! He couldn't do it! He couldn't bring himself to do such foolishness! He'd never hurt the girls like that, he'd never sell his soul for any amount of power either. No. Jason was a Christian, and his soul was not for sale ever! He could not allow himself to be bought like that, no! He knew his answer, but how to tell Tommy? He looked at the new power his brother had received and realized that without the full team he could not hope at all to win. Suddenly a voice from his com-link began to speak.

"Yellow Leader to Red Leader, we made it out of the palace, teleporting to the command center now." Trini's voice spoke to him.

Jason knew then he had to respond to Trini, but at the same time he couldn't let Tommy truly understand what was really happening. He had nearly forgotten about the fact that this entire attack on the palace was simply a way to bring Boi out into safety. Then an idea came to him. "I understand." Jason uttered to both answer Trini yet making it appear as if he was speaking to Tommy.

"What?" Tommy asked plainly.

"You're right…" Jason began to utter.

"No Jason!" Zach called. "No!"

"You've always been right Tommy…" Jason spoke lowering his head.

"Have I?" Tommy smiled.

"Yes… spare them, and I will join you." Jason suddenly began to lower his sword and held out his hand. "Let my friends live, let me have my girls, and I will join you as my brother… and my Emperor…"

"You fucking traitor!" Zach yelled standing to his feet drawing out his power axe. "Fucking coward!"

"Look around you Zach! Look at the city, look at the world! Zordon has abandoned us! No more!" Jason fired back at Zach. "No more…"

"You're only doing this for Kimberly and Trini, you don't give a fuck about the planet! You don't give a fuck about us!" Zach accused him.

"Silence Ranger!" Tommy shouted to Zach. "Or I will not spare you as I would the others!"

"Fuck your mercy!" Zach fired back at Tommy. "I'll never join you willingly!"

"Shut the fuck up Zach! Shut up! I'm tired of fighting… what's the use anyway? It's all for nothing…" Jason responded. "It's all for nothing…"

"No…" Alpha mumbled to himself. "No… we won't do it… no…"

"Give me your hand brother… embrace me as your Emperor, and you my highest General." Tommy began to smile holding his hand out to Jason.

Jason grabbed Tommy's hand and began to hug him. Zach nearly vomited at the sight of the world's future being sold away to Tommy. Yet Jason suddenly began to whisper into Tommy's ear. "Dear brother…"

"Yes…" Tommy asked.

"I want you to remember something…" he continued to whisper to Tommy.

"And what is that?" Tommy asked.

"Remember what you did to Kimberly and Trini that night you first battled us. I want you to remember that night… and remember this!" Suddenly Jason swiftly pulled away from Tommy grabbing his Power Sword and coming down at Tommy's arm that still clutched onto his. Jason's attack was completely undetected as his power sword sliced off the mid portion of his own brother's arm, the exact point where Tommy had once sliced off Kimberly's. Tommy arm hit the floor with a thunderous effect and blasts and waves of green energy began to pore out of his arm like spurts of blood. "That one's for Kimberly!"

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!" Tommy screamed in pain as his clutched his arm in his hand. "You fucking bastard! You fucking bitch! You mother fucker!"

Jason quickly turned to Zach and Alpha running toward them. Zach unaware of Jason's plan yelled out in relief as his leader attacked and delivered a great blow to Tommy. "Yea! Alright Jason!"

"Go, now!" Jason called as he sprinted to his team. "Boi's free, the other rangers are already at the command center, go!"

"Man you had me so worried." Zach smiled as he sprinted with Jason.

"You had both of us worried!" Added Alpha.

The three rangers began to running toward the edge of the building and sprang out teleporting in an instant vanishing into thin air. The three beams of energy had done their job, giving Trini and her team the distraction they needed to escape from Tommy's palace undetected and liberated their ally in Boi.

Tommy's screams could be heard halfway around the city, his arm now cut from his body, he rule as an Emperor had just begun, but he was already facing the consequences of his actions.

**At the Command Center:**

It had been months since all the rangers were united like this again. Boi was now safe and back in the command center, never to leave again. But the day was not a total success, the dangers had only seem to grow, Tommy was now Emperor, Trini's powers had been taken from her and returned to Boi, Zordon was still missing, a star-gate was being built and the people of the Earth were still vastly missing. All in all, the day was only half won, but as the rangers reunited something seemed to ease their pain a little.

Jason, Zach, and Alpha suddenly entered the command center with Trini's team already at the command room. All the Rangers had pulled off their helmets, excluding Trini who no longer had her powers, and began to surround the holo-table in the center of the command room. Jason was struck back suddenly by the fact that Boi was now wearing the Yellow Ranger Power Amor, and Trini was once again powerless. He turned to face Trini who stood under him looking up at him.

Billy was the first to speak out as Jason looked on at both Boi and Trini in confusion. "…Her powers transferred back to Boi once she made contact with him…" Billy explained.

Jason had already understood what had happened as he rubbed Trini's cheek looking at her with sympathy. He simply nodded at Trini then at Boi acknowledging their new roles. "It's good to have you back Boi." Jason finally spoke.

Boi did not move, not even nod he simply began to whisper. "Boi Haiachi… Yellow Saber Ranger… Kyoto Japan…"

Jason suddenly gave a confused expression on his face to Boi. "Boi… are you alright?"

Again Boi spoke. "Boi Haiachi… Yellow Saber Ranger… Kyoto Japan…"

"It's me Jason…"

"Jason…" Boi paused a moment. "Jason… Lee Tellez… Red Tyranno Ranger… Angel Grove USA…"

"He's delusional," Billy stated. "It's to be expected…"

"Get him to the sick bay…" Jason said to Alpha gesturing to the robot.

Alpha began to nod and began to take Boi by the hand helping him to walk out of the Command Deck. Jason watched as Boi and Alpha made their exit then focused his attention back to the rangers. "We have a situation…"

"What's that?" Billy asked.

Jason began to place both is hand on the holo-table and lowered his head. He suddenly sighed with frustration as he spoke. "Tommy is Emperor of the Zedd Legions now."

"What?!" Kimberly nearly shouted.

"But Jason… how can that be?" Trini asked in worry rubbing on his arm.

Jason gave a long pause, "I don't know… but one thing is for sure… we have a lot more to worry about now…"

**Later that Night: Jason and Trini's quarters:**

Trini sat at the edge of their bed looking away from Jason he stood in front of her. His eyes gazed her over sadden by her expression of disappointment. Jason knew how hard it had been for Trini to face the idea that she was not chosen to be a power ranger at the start of the war, but her dream was manifested into reality when Boi was captured, now here they were again, and again Trini was powerless, somehow things were different, things didn't seem to be the same anymore.

Jason nodded at her and began to kneel near her, rubbing her thighs looking up at her. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Trini simply turned away speaking softly. "I've have better days."

"I know…"

Jason continued to kneel by Trini, his thoughts occupied by a hundred different things that had occurred that day. Things were complicated; it had seemed that they would only continue to become more complicated now, the fate of the future so uncertain. But at that moment, Jason had only one thing on his mind, Trini… Trini had been there for him the entire way. She had helped Jason except his role as leader of the resistance, and had always kept his mind clear; it had always made him happy to know she was there for him, a comforting thought in such troubling times. He rested his head on her lap still kneeling in front of her as she sat on their bed. Jason was exhausted, his energy was low, so very tired from before, but a foreign thought of Tommy's offer began to come back at him, and while Trini was struggling with her own problems, Jason had to deal with the demon that was his brother.

Trini's hand began to pet his hair as he rested on her, letting him forget for a moment about the world around them. She already knew what was coming, and so did he. Moments like these did not come often for them both, so when they did occur both took every opportunity that arrived; it was a simple truth, they were both going to make love that night and no matter what had happened that day nothing was going to stop it from happening.

Jason lifted his head beginning to kiss at Trini's legs, his lips moving up her body kissing her gently all along the way. "Trini…" he whispered. "Do you want…" become Jason could finish his question she whispered back to him.

"Yes…" knowing exactly what he was going to ask. The two of them began to meet eyes, their lips again coming together kissing deeply his hand cupping her face tenderly. Jason began to stand Trini up with him both of them kissing each other passionately as they frantically began to remove each other's clothes. He suddenly lifted her up and dropped her on the bed coming to her side laying with Trini kissing at her neck as he hand gripped her hips.

They needed this time together, both rangers so desperate to feel free from the reality around them if only for a short while. He held her close kissing her neck again, bushing her hair back letting Trini warp around his body. Trini began to lay on her back allowing Jason kiss her chest and tight stomach, his touch and kisses making her whimper in pleasure. Trini could not help but allow a gentle moan escape her lips her hands holding his head at her chest.

Then in nearly perfect timing a knock came at their door.

Knock, Knock, knock

Jason began to sigh falling to Trini's side. "No…" Trini whispered to him. "Not tonight…"

Jason started to sit up going for the door, when Trini gripped his arm and pulled him back. She shook her head at him as he spoke calmly to her. "I have to get it…"

"No you don't…" She urged him.

"Yeah I do…" he admitted standing up and putting his shirt back on.

Trini feel back on her bed and turned to her side. "One night alone is all I ask…" she whispered to herself.

Jason came to the door and opened it seeing Billy in front of him. "Billy?" he questioned. "What's the matter?"

"Tommy's on the line…" he answered.

"What?" Jason asked in confusion.

"Viewing globe… he's sending a message everywhere…"

Over hearing Billy's sudden words made Trini shoot back up from the bed and turn to Jason. She felt a rush of fear come over her as the interruption that had occurred before had suddenly came manifested its true self to them both. Whatever it was one thing was clear to Trini, this was more important than an intimate session with Jason.

**Command Deck: Command Center:**

The six rangers began to crowd around the second viewing globe of the Command Deck 2, an image of Tommy was board casting over it his arm still missing the sword of darkness in his hand as he stood outside on one of the many balconies of his palace. Tommy began to pace back and forth the sword of darkness over his shoulder as he spoke. "I know you can see me Jason, you and your team of misfit rangers. I know that little viewing globe can see all and I know you and your fucking rangers are watching now!"

"What is he doing?" Zach asked in confusion.

"I don't know…" Jason retorted. "I don't know…"

"He looks different…" Kimberly noted.

"He's an Emperor now…" Jason answered

Tommy continued to board cast his message on the viewing globe waving his sword about as he spoke. "I offered you something tonight Jason, something genuine, something powerful… but you turned me down… that I might have been able to forgive. You took my arm tonight, it doesn't matter in a few days I'll grow a new in a few days, that I can forgive too… but you stole something from me Jason, something I cannot replace like my arm…"

Trini looked at Jason. "What is he talking about?"

"Boi…" Jason uttered to think.

"You came into my house uninvited, you snuck into my dungeon, you stole from me… Boi, I know you're fucking listening, you belong to me! He was my punching bag, my personal slave. You stole from me, so I'm going to steal from you…" the board casted signal of Tommy spoke. "Bring them out!"

"Bring them out?" Zach questioned. "Bring who out?"

"Oh God no!" Trini nearly screamed as the viewing globe now showed a depiction of both Trini's Grand Father and Kimberly's Parents.

"Oh fuck!" Kimberly uttered in fear. "Of fuck!"

Jason's eyes lit up as he remembered Kimberly's parents and Trini's grandfather going missing not long after Zedd initial invasion. For so long they had search for the remainder of their families and here they were now in front of their faces, a group of Cyber Putties guarding them, forcing them to their knees on the Palace balcony. "That's my grandfather!" Trini cried. "What is he going to do?"

Jason turned to Alpha beginning to bark orders at him. "Get me a teleportation link on them now! Come on!" Jason Urged at the droid as Alpha nodded and began to track Trini and Kimberly's family members.

"You see Jason, I'm not like Zedd, I don't ignore the Rangers, I see you as a genuine threat to me, so much so I'm not willing to let anything go… you stole from me…."

"Alpha! Come ON!" Jason began to yell. "Get them out of there!"

Alpha began to shake his head. "I can't track them, there's a distortion tower in the area, teleportation is off line!"

"Oh God…" Zach began to utter

"Jason…" Trini whimpered

Tommy seemed to be looking straight at Jason as the viewing globe depicted Tommy holding his blade up in his hand. "Jason… you took away something from me, so I'm gonna take something from you…"

"What is he doing?" Billy asked in fear

"Don't do it Tommy, don't you fucking do it…" Jason whispered

"Jason… I want you to remember this… because you fucked with the wrong Emperor!" Tommy waved his sword down and at that signal the cyber putties began to take their blades and pierce the backs of Kimberly's parents and Trini's grandfather killing them instantly.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Trini and Kimberly both screamed. "NNNNNOOOO!"

"Oh God he did it…" Billy uttered

"NNNNOOOOO!" Kimberly cried falling to the floor with Trini both rangers driven mad by Tommy's actions. "NNNNOOO!"

"Please God No! No, he didn't do it! He didn't do it!" Trini sobbed her body collapsing on herself. "No God, No!"

Jason and Zach both kneeled by Kimberly and Trini holding them both as they cried. Jason stared at Zach and stared him in the eyes. Both were silent for a long while listening to the girls cry out. Finally Jason uttered something aloud. "Zach…"

"Jason?" Zach turned.

"Now you can be negative…" Jason uttered clutching Trini… "Now you can be negative…"

**Author: If you think things can't get more surprising think again! Next: Kimberly's Cry **


	44. Ch-43 Kimberly's cry

**Jason and Trini's Quarters: Several Days later:**

Jason looked at Trini that night admiring her beauty, her body lying on her side at the edge of their bed stretched out, her head resting on a pillow eyes closed, the scent of her natural beauty. Trini looked amazing, even at her state of morning Jason thought to himself that she was the most breath-taking sight he had ever seen. He gazed at her with longing eyes, her hair draped across her face, her silk like skin so gentle to the touch, her soft lips, her eyes that hypnotized him with their beauty; Trini was a marvel of a girl. But that night was not the same as other nights before. Trini had lost her grandfather a horrid act brought on by Tommy in his retaliation to the power ranger's insults to him by the rescue of Boi Haiachi the true Yellow Ranger.

Alone, sad and once again powerless Trini mourned the loss of her grandfather unable to move from her bed in days. Jason lay at her side, his arm wrapped around her stomach holding her close from behind, his presence the only comfort Trini had at all felt. He kissed her cheek, brushing her hair away from her face tenderly pecking her. He could see the tears running down her face; the pain she have felt inside must have been unbearable Jason thought to himself. There was no real way to say something to comfort her, nothing he could do to bring back any of her family, loss had become a part of Trini's life, a cruel and familiar friend amongst the ravages of war. And now then, just as before, loss had returned to Trini and the rangers once more.

Jason desperately wanted to comfort Trini, to be there for her, his hand started to caress her sides, gently kissing her shoulders, the warmth of his body making himself present to her. "I'm here for you my Trini, don't ever forget that." he whispered in her ears. "I haven't given up, I never will…"

Trini listened to the words of her lover, but they did little to stave off any pain she felt inside. The truth was being a power ranger had cost Trini everything, her family, her home, her city, her world. What more was there now for her? No matter how hard things seemed to get, no matter how bad it got, just when she believed it couldn't possibly get any worse, it did! The irony in it all was that she had once longed to be nothing more than a power ranger, but the gifts her powers had granted her seemed to be nothing more than a hoax and a curse. Was this to be her fate now? Was it only going to continue to worsen as the days went by? Battle after battle, loss after loss, falling back and hiding, then falling back and hiding again… the power rangers were suppose to be winning, constantly winning… what was happening?

Being a ranger was like being in pain, Trini started to realize this simple truth, she remembered the original timeline in her mind, nothing was suppose to be this cruel, nothing was suppose to be this hard to endure, yet it was. The new timeline Ivan Ooze had created was horrible, death had become as familiar to Trini as breathing, everyday was a struggle, and as the tears fell from her eyes, the only bright side of this new time line was the love she received from Jason. There love was never meant to be; in the original timeline Trini remembered her friendship with Jason, but never their love. Yet here he was with her, his arm draped around her, her body so close to his, how she loved him, and wondered how her original self never saw Jason as a anything more than a friend.

She loved Jason's comfort, even though it did little to sooth her, but his presence was at least a reminder to her that she was not yet beaten, that things in this new reality could be better. Trini rubbed his arm as it fell around her, she felt his breath on her neck, and held him closer to her, wishing that it was possible to be even closer still. She listened to Jason as he spoke to her, his words entering into her mind. Then she heard him speak again, Jason's voice coming to her with rhythm, he was singing to her in a soft whisper, the words of a very beautiful song, one of Trini's favorites… "Give me a word, give me a sign, show me where to look, tell me what will I find… what will I find…"

**(Author Note: The song Jason is singing is from Collective Soul "Shine" if you want to hear what it actually sounds like)**

Trini listened to his singing, her heart began to fall, as she slowly turned around to face him on the bed, the two of them met eyes and Jason continued to sing to her. "Lay me on the ground, fly me in the sky, show me where to look, tell me what will I find… what will I find…"

Listening to him almost made her smile despite all the pain she felt inside, yet she listened still, her hand gently caressing Jason's face as he sang… "Whoa… heaven let your light shine down… whoa… heaven let your light shine down…" Jason gave pause looking into Trini's eyes, he smiled at her gently his expression was one of pure love and again he sang. "Whoa… heaven let your shine down…"

Trini felt a rush of energy fill her body listening to Jason, his words slowly beginning to comfort her. She smiled back at him slowly despite all the lost she had endured. Jason was suddenly silent, he gently rubbed her lips, felt her cheek and the touch of her kiss upon his hand. Now Trini began to sing to him. "Love is in the water, love is in the air, show me where to go, tell me will love be there… will love be there?"

"Whoa… heaven let your light shine down…" Jason whispered joining her with a final verse of singing. "I love Trini…" he whispered again kissing her lips gently. "I will always love you… always…" Trini then started to rest her head against Jason's, losing control of her emotions, totally lost in mourning. She began to cry in his arms; Jason would hold her the rest of the night, her body tightly resting against his. They had never been as close as they were then… despite it all, the two of them continued on their harsh journey together, things would have to get better… wouldn't they?

**The Next Day: Command Center Corridor:**

Jason was quiet listening to Billy speak, his hands leaning on the side rails of an open corridor walk way his back turned to him. He leaned forward looking down at the floor listening to Billy go on with his rant shaking his head in disappointment. "This is not good Jason, not at all. We can't continue on like this…"

"I know…" Jason softly uttered.

"I don't think you do Jase… I don't think you understand how bad it actually is…" Billy urged.

"Billy you've always been the voice of reason in the team… but this is something we've never had to endure." Jason responded.

"I know that… but we are losing time just standing around doing nothing…"

Jason shook his head again turning around to face Billy now, the look Billy had given him was one of disappoint. Jason began sigh shrugging his shoulder at the blue ranger. "What would you have me do?"

"We have to reengage the enemy Jason… we have to fight!" Billy urged again.

"We can't do that Billy."

"We can't just stand around here twiddling our thumbs. All combat actions against Zedd's…" Billy suddenly corrected himself. "I mean… Tommy's forces have stopped since we rescued Boi…"

"You mean since Tommy murdered Trini and Kimberly's families…"

"Yes…" Billy agreed lowly.

"We are combat ineffective Billy," Jason noted. "We couldn't engage Tommy outright even if we wanted to. It would be an exercise in futility.

"We're going to have to engage him sometime Jason. Every day we wait is a day we grow weaker and he grows stronger…"

"Look around you Billy… the team is lost..." Jason explained. "Boi has been through over three months of constant torture and every time we speak to him all we gibberish, Kimberly hasn't left her room since her family died, all we know is that when Zach tries to talk to her she can't stop crying, Trini no longer has any powers, and has spent every day in her bed, I can't get her to eat let alone fight. You, me and Alpha seem to be the only ones with a clear frame of mind. Something like this we have to endure, every one of us has to face this in their own way."

"What if we can't Jason?" Billy warned. "What if not all of us can endure this?"

Jason began to think a moment. "What do you mean?"

Billy paused suddenly contemplating who he was thinking about. "Kimberly…"

"You don't think she can take it anymore?"

"No," Billy responded bluntly.

Jason heard his words, but refused to accept them. "You're wrong Billy, Kimberly can take this."

"No one else has lost more than her Jason."

"Trini lost her powers Billy, and her entire family."

"Kimberly lost an arm Jason, and Trini has one thing Kimberly doesn't have. Something Kimberly can never have be desperately wants."

"And what's that?" Jason stated skeptically.

"You…" Billy answered.

Jason was silent a long while, he knew Billy was right about Kimberly being in love with him, but Jason also refused to accept the idea that Kimberly somehow wasn't strong enough to endure the loss of her family, surely she had to be, Kimberly was tougher than that. She had to be. "No…" Jason responded. "No, you're wrong Billy. She can take it. I know she can." Jason started to walk away from Billy not wanting to hear any more of what he was saying, his mind set on the idea that Kimberly was not that weak, she had to endure.

Billy pulled on Jason arm trying to hold him back. "Jason, stop."

"What?" he answered with an under tone of anger. "What is it Billy?"

"You like her don't you?" Billy stated with realization.

Jason shot back refusing to listen. "I love Trini!"

"But you like her don't you Jason? You can't lie to yourself, maybe you can lie to me, but not to yourself. Jason no one is going to judge you for liking another girl."

"I love Trini!" Jason insisted.

"And those emotions you have for Kimberly are clouding your judgment on this Jason. You can't see it because you refuse to see it." Billy pointed to him making his point more clear.

"See what?" he asked.

"Kimberly's been pushed far enough, she can't endure anymore."

"She's stronger than you think Billy…"

"And she's weaker than you think Jason! That girl needs comfort, she won't get it from me, Zach may want to comfort her but he's not what she wants. You Jason! You have to go to her; you have to be there for her, you have to... be with her."

"She's 16 Billy; you're asking me to cheat on Trini?" Jason fired back in anger.

"No…" Billy defended. "But you have to do something Jason…"

"Like what?"

"That's for you to figure out." Billy responded. "But that girl needs someone…"

**Kimberly's quarters:**

Kimberly tossed around in bed, silent angry, sad, and even more so depressed. She felt the pain inside her, the loss of her parents. Tommy had taken her arm, and now he had taken her family. Kimberly had nothing left, like Trini she had lost it all, but there was something Trini did have over Kimberly and that was the affection of Jason, the man they both loved. Life had become very dreadful, with no hope for her. Kimberly felt the sudden rush of mental images in her head of the sight of her parents being killed by Tommy. She didn't even have a chance to say goodbye, to tell them she loved them. How miserable her life had become.

Kimberly could no longer bare it all, and as the idea came into her head again, she felt there was only one course of action to take. She suddenly shot out of bed pulling away her covers, standing up and walking to her bedside table. She opened the drawer and saw the bottle of pills, they were sleep endusing pills, something she took at night to help her dream. Now the same pills that caused her to sleep would be her friends again. She grabbed the bottle and headed for the bathroom.

She held the door open and stared at herself in the bathroom mirror; her dark brown hair did not look at that dissimilar from Trini's. Both girls had Asian decent, though Kimberly inherited many Caucasian features from her father. She wondered why Jason did not think she was beautiful, and why the world seemed to have no love for her. Everything was ruined, Kimberly thought. Why she did not do this earlier she couldn't understand, this was the perfect idea, and felt she should have do this many days earlier.

She began to open the mirror cabinet and reached for the box of razors closing the mirror again looking at her face. She tilted her head and almost smile, taking a handful of pills in her palm and bringing them up to her mouth swallowing a dozen or so of them washing them down with a cup of water. Kimberly then turned to the bathtub, turning the water on feeling the warm water in her hand. Yes, she thought, this was a very good idea.

She stood up and began to remove her clothes in front of the mirror again looking at her body. Kimberly stared at herself; she touched the mirror at the reflection of her nude self, her body in perfect view. Her eyes suddenly felt so very heavy, were the pills having an affect so soon? "One last kiss," She whispered to the mirror. "One more…" Kimberly leaned into the mirror and kissed the reflection of herself, then turned to the bath which was still running. She held up the razor to her wrist, wait she remembered. Wrong arm, she thought, that was her cybernetic arm, little use it would have if she were to cut that wrist. No, no, she had to cut her left arm, yes, that was still her natural wrist, all her. She pressed the razor to her left wrist and cut, the blood immediately coming out of her.

She clutched her wrist blood droplets hitting the floor as she walked to the bathtub and began to lie down inside of it. She let the water cover her entire body, the blood from her wrist flowing into the water so naturally. What a good idea, she thought to herself as she let her head enter the water and closed her eyes to sleep. Today was going to be a good day…

**Just outside Kimberly's Room:**

Zach heard the running of water as he knocked on Kimberly's door.

Knock, knock, knock

"Kimberly… it's Zach… uh…" Zach paused a moment and placed his hands in his pockets trying to hide his nervousness. "Listen Kim… I just wanted to tell you that… I'm here for you know… you don't have to hide all day in there… Kim…"

Zach heard no response, just silence. Then he heard a voice say to him. "Come inside."

Confused by the voice that did not seem to sound like Kimberly he spoke again. "Kim? Kimberly is that you?" he asked the voice

"Come inside, the door's open." He heard the voice whisper.

Zach paused a moment, he knew the voice was not that of Kimberly, in fact that is when Zach truly began to realize who was really speaking to him. Zordon! It was Zordon's voice! "Zordon? Are you there? Is that you?"

"Come inside Zach… come inside…"

Zach began to turn the knob on Kimberly's door and to his surprise it was unlocked. The entire week no one had entered Kimberly's room, she had locked herself in, yet somehow that day her room's door was unlocked. Zach opened the door and began to hear the running of water. Was Kimberly taking a bath? Zach felt the need to exit, to allow Kimberly her privacy, he certainly didn't want to walk in on her naked, that would have made him seem perverted. "Oh… she's taking a bath… Zach you better get out of here." He spoke to himself.

Then Zach began to hear the voice again. "Go to the bathroom NOW!"

Zach turned all around, he heard the voice, but saw nothing. What was going on? "Zordon?"

"NOW!" the voice said again.

Zach regained himself and nearly sprinted to Kimberly's bathroom. He suddenly felt his shoes hit water, water was leaking out of the bath, which was an immediate sign of something wrong. Zach slammed on the door pressing his entire body into it and knocked it open. "Oh no, oh no!"

The sight Zach saw was a horrible one. Zach saw the spurts of blood on the floor, the over turned bottle of pills in the sink and the sight of Kimberly's nude body under the water with her wrist leaking blood into the shower. Kimberly was committing suicide. He rushed to the bathtub and yanked her out of the tube with all his might clutching her body to his. "No, no, no baby girl, don't you do this Kim!" he began to cry. "Don't you fucking do this to me baby girl!"

He slapped on Kimberly's face, she wasn't breathing, was he too late? He laid her on the ground and huddled over her body, doing chest compressions to her. "Come on Kim, come on baby girl!" Zach knew CPR, he remembered what Jason had taught him in his Kung Fu instructions. "Give two rescue breaths, 30 compressions…" Zach spoke to himself aloud. He leaned into her mouth and breathed two breaths into her, moving to chest compressions. "1, 2,3, 4," he counted aloud as he pressed into her chest. "Come on baby girl!" he cried. "Don't you fucking do this to me!" Zach gave two more breaths and again moved to her chest. "1,2,3,4,5… come on!"

Kimberly's body suddenly jolted up and large spurts of water poured out of her mouth. Zach caught her in the air and allowed the water from her mouth fall on his chest. "Kimberly!" he cried out. Kimberly's eyes shot open as she felt her body being held my Zach. She felt very vulnerable at that moment, in his arms naked as she was, but she was grateful all the same. Kimberly began to cry, and Zach along with her. "Why'd you do that Kimberly!" Zach cried. "Why'd you do that?"

Kimberly kept crying in Zach's arms as he began to cover her with a towel clutching over her wrist that was still bleeding. "I'm sorry…" Kimberly cried. "I'm sorry…"

Zach held her in his arms and kissed her cheeks. "Don't cry Kim… don't cry."

She hugged his chest tight as the water kept flowing around them. "I'm sorry…" she kept repeating. "I'm sorry."

"That was so stupid Kim… that was so stupid. Don't ever scare me like that again! Don't you ever do that again Kim you understand?" Zach spoke his tears still coming down. "Don't you leave me here… I don't want you to ever leave!"

Kimberly kept crying tears still flowing from her cheeks. "I… just wanted to see my parents again… I just wanted to see them…"

Zach kept holding Kim, clutching her tight to him. "You'll see them again baby girl… you'll see them… but when it's your time… you can't force it…"

"I feel so stupid…" Kimberly continued to sob… "I'm just a stupid little girl… I'm a dime a dozen Zach…"

Zach shook his head at her. "No girl… no you're not. A beautiful Kimberly… you're not a dime a dozen. I was stupid to say that about you… I'm stupid not you! I was just jealous that's all… I was jealous!" Kimberly pulled tightly on his shirt and sobbed more, her heart was so heavy that moment. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world Kimberly… the most beautiful!"

"Do you mean it?" she whispered.

"Yes…" Zach smiled at her. They were both silent for a moment but then Zach suddenly began to chuckle. "He, he, he…"

"What's so funny?" Kimberly said in confusion.

Zach shook his head at her smiling. "No… it's just that… I've always wanted to hold you naked, I just never thought it would be like this…"

Kimberly began to smile as even she began to see the humor in Zach's statement. "He, he, he… Zach…" she whispered.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"Don't tell anyone…" Kimberly cried

"Our little secret…"

**Author: How you enjoyed that chapter: Next: White VS Green!**


	45. Ch-44 Green VS White

**Command Center 2: Boi's Quarters:**

The soft hums of energy buzzing from the command center's generators were the only sounds emitting from Boi's room that night. Jason was in a very bad position, the rangers had all suffered at the hands of his brother, the war was at a losing end, and it seemed that nothing could stop Tommy's control of power. Though the power rangers had managed to free Boi from captivity, Tommy had countered by killing the parents of Kimberly and Trini effectively destroying the power rangers' will to fight. Jason was strong, despite everything he still fought on, but the other rangers were not as willing. Trini had not left her bed in days, Kimberly (though unknown to Jason) had attempted to commit suicide, and Boi was lost in the mind.

Yet Jason did not falter at this reality, instead he did what he could to keep the fight going, commanding the resistance to fight on with only four active rangers, Zach, Billy, Alpha and himself. The battles now were not going their way, twice he had to withdraw his forces from pressing attacks on Tommy's armies, and defeat was becoming something the resistance was use to. Still, Jason had not lost heart; he was determined to see this war through. He began to enter Boi's room only to find him still sitting criss-crossed on the floor, his eyes staring into nothing. The red ranger stood at the door of Boi's quarters looking at the lost yellow ranger. It had been months since Boi had last transformed and it seemed even longer since he had lost in mind, Tommy had tortured Boi for months and now he seemed lost to the world like an empty shell of what he once was.

"Boi…" Jason called to him looking at the yellow ranger who had not yet even addressed or acknowledged the fact that he was even in the room. Instead of addressing Jason, Boi stared off into nothing looking at the wall, lost in his own head. "Boi…" Jason called again to him. The young Japanese teen still did not answer as Jason entered the room and kneeled by Boi's side.

Jason looked at Boi's face; the yellow ranger seemed to peer through Jason and not at him as if Jason was made of glass. The red ranger looked into his eyes and saw nothing there, as if Boi was a doll, or mannequin. "It's me Jason." The red ranger called him.

Suddenly Boi turned and stared at Jason, his eyes blinked for a moment before he spoke. "Jason…" Boi mumbled. "Jason Lee Tellez, Red Tyranno Ranger, Angel Grove California…"

"Yes…" Jason nodded. "I know you know that Boi… that's seems to be all you've been saying for days now, but Boi, I need you in the fight again. Do you hear me? Wake up in there…"

"Boi Haiachi, Yellow Saber Ranger, Kyoto Japan…" Boi mumbled to Jason. "Yellow Saber Ranger…"

Jason's worries for Boi began to become more apparent, his eyes shuttered at the idea that Boi may have gone insane in his captivity. Though he knew that Boi's mind had been severely scared by Tommy's tortures, Jason was still determined to shake Boi out of his self-induced madness. "Come on Boi, you're no good to me like this…" Jason began to grab at Boi's arm, but the yellow ranger pulled it away from him.

"BOI, HAIACHI! YELLOW SABER RANGER! KYOTO JAPAN!" Boi chanted once more with force. "KIMBERLY JO JOHNSON, PINK PTERO RANGER, PARIS FRANCE! WILLIAM KRANTS, BLUE TRICERA RANGER, ANGEL GROVE CALIFORNIA! ZACHARY JACOB TAYLOR, BLACK MAMMOTH RANGER! LOS ANGELES CALIFORNIA!"

Jason's reaction came quick grabbing at Boi's shoulders and shaking him. "Stop this Boi, stop it! Come on, I know you're in there. The Boi I knew would never have let Tommy get to him…"

"Tommy…" Boi's eyes suddenly began to widen and fierceness grew in him, his blood began to boil inside him. "Tommy…"

"Yes…" Jason said to him. "Tommy, my brother, the green ranger."

Boi began to shake, his hands started to tremble, sweat poured from his forehead, simply hearing the name of Tommy made Boi snap inside. "FUCK TOMMY! FUCK TOMMY!" Boi shot up from the floor like a bottle rocket; he grabbed the sheets of his bed and pulled them off throwing them to the floor lifting the mattress and flipping it over. Boi's eyes became like fire as he started ripping off the hanging sigil of the yellow power coin from his wall and throwing it at the mirror on the other side of his room shattering it causing it to crumble on the floor. "TOMMY! TOMMY!" he lifted his desk and tossed it over, Jason leaped back out of Boi's way taken completely by surprise from Boi's actions. "FUCK TOMMY! FUCK THE GREEN RANGER!"

"BOI!" Jason shouted.

At the sound of Jason's voice Boi suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked at the palms of his hands. Boi began to cover his face and suddenly wept in his hand crying aloud. Jason had never seen Boi cry, the sight alone made him uneasy, what sufferings did Boi have to endure at Tommy's hands? He came to Boi's side and held him in the manner an older brother might care for his younger sibling. "Fuck Tommy…" Boi cried. "Fuck him…"

"What did he do to you Boi… what did he do?" Jason softly whispered to him.

"Boi Haiachi, Yellow Saber Ranger, Kyoto Japan…"

"It will be okay Boi…"

"No…" Boi suddenly spoke with clarity. "No it will not…"

Jason suddenly pulled at him and stared him in his eyes. "Yes it will!"

**Outside Angel Grove: Angel Grove Mountain Hills:**

The wind blew that mourning giving a light chill; Alpha held out his hand looking at his droid palm waving his fingers softly. He realized that the wind was there, by the shaking of the trees, by the leaves that flew and fell all around him. His sensors could pick up the speed of the wind, but he could not feel it. It was moments like these that Alpha truly felt sorry that he was not a human, a longing to have a soul is what haunted Alpha so much. For humanity, the afterlife was something most humans believed in, but Alpha knew he wasn't truly alive; his soul function was to aid the power rangers, so if he was to be destroyed that day he would not know what awaited him. Would he somehow go to a heaven? No… that was not to be his destination, he had no soul to speak of, no spirit, and the only thing Alpha could contemplate was emptiness.

Still there were advantages in being a robot, he could shut off all fear, he could function for thousands of years which he already had done, and he was programmed with great fighting skill, skills that matched that of Zordon who had programmed him with his own martial arts abilities. Yes, Alpha began to processed, being a robot was not the worst from of existence.

"What the hell are you doing robot?" Tommy asked gazing at the droid from a distance.

Alpha continued to twiddle his fingers looking at his hand. "I have never felt the wind Green Ranger. I have never felt anything before in my whole existence. Not the wind on my face or the warmth of the sun on my back. Nothing… I have never felt anything… and for over ten thousand years I have wondered about it. I have often contemplated what it would be like to feel, to truly see, to breath."

Tommy began to put on his helmet and drew out his blade. "Too bad, I would have liked for you to have felt my blade pierce through your chest. Now I'll have to be content with the simple satisfaction of killing you."

Alpha shook his head. "You can't kill me Tommy. I'm not alive…" Alpha spoke calmly. "You can't even scare me; I have no negative emotions programmed into me. I don't even dislike you."

"Then why challenge me to a duel behind the backs of your other Rangers?" Tommy asked rubbing the edge of his sword with his finger tips.

"I have been programmed to love the rangers, to care for them. I see what you are capable of and I am not going to allow you to hurt them anymore. They have suffered enough from you Tommy. But no more, you will be defeated today…" Alpha assured him.

"Is that a fact?" Tommy smiled pleased with himself

"I have been programmed with the fighting skills of Zordon of Eltar and I feel no pain…" Alpha explained.

"I don't give a shit if you do or don't. Today you die Astro-droid."

"Look at me Tommy…" Alpha called out to him in his ranger armor. "What do you see?"

"One more dead ranger walking." The green ranger smirked.

Alpha began to shake his head at Tommy disappointed. "Oh Tommy, how far you have fallen. You were not meant to be this way. Ivan Ooze saw to that…"

"Ivan Ooze was a fool, and so was Zedd. I am the new ruler of the Universe, and I will conquer all."

"I am the White Ranger." Alpha proclaimed. "But this was not meant to be my armor… it was not meant to be my suit or my powers… Ivan Ooze destroyed so much of that."

"Spare me your stories robot."

"NO!" Shouted Alpha, his voice in his suit becoming much more pronounced. "YOU WILL LISTEN! ALL YOU HAVE DONE, ALL THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED! YOU WILL LISTEN! LOOK AT THIS ARMOR!" Tommy was taking back from Alpha's sudden outburst. With Tommy's sudden silence Alpha began to regain himself focusing on Tommy again. "You have to understand. I was never meant to be a ranger, that is not my role… it was your role."

"I am the greatest ranger!" Tommy boasted

"No Tommy, you are not… but you were meant to be… You were supposed to be a great leader, better than Jason ever was, the white light… that was your destiny. But instead Ooze corrupted time and space, now I look at you and see nothing but hate, nothing but cruelty. Don't you see Tommy; you were meant to fight alongside us. YOU Tommy, were meant to be the White Ranger… not me… but that is the ugly card fate has dealt us, I am not suppose to wear this suit, I am not sufficient to wield this power, but I will have to do."

Tommy had seen himself as ruthless even evil, but somehow he began to sense a truth in Alpha's words. He gazed at Alpha's white armor; it began to burn an image in his mind visions he suddenly remembered. The droid was right, Tommy was meant to be with the forces of good, but how? Tommy was beginning to remember…

"I can see it…" Tommy uttered. "I can see… Saba… the Tiger… Kimberly… I was in love with Kimberly…"

"Yes." Said Alpha, "You were"

"And Zedd, and Rita, and Golddar… they, they were my enemies… they were who I fought against, not the rangers… I," Tommy stated. "I was a Ranger. I was THE ranger…"

"You were…" Alpha whispered.

"I was never meant to rule… I was never meant to be evil…" Tommy began to come forward toward Alpha; he opened his arms dropping his sword to the floor and looked at the droid falling to his knees. "I remember… What have I done?"

Alpha began to approach Tommy standing in front of him in his white armor. "You did not remember Tommy, it is not your fault…"

Tommy suddenly began to smile at the droid. "Oh Alpha… I did remember."

"What?" Alpha suddenly spoke in confusion.

"I did remember, the entire time! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Tommy began to chuckle standing up kicking the astro droid's chest lifting his sword and striking at the White Ranger. "You fucking moron! You think I can't remember the old universe? You think I give a shit?" The green ranger began to punch at Alpha's chest bashing him back with every blow. "I remember everything!"

Caught by surprise Alpha struggled to regain his footing, drawing out his short sword Titanus-Blade and began to block some of Tommy's strikes. "Aaarrrggghh, arrggghh…"

"You stupid little astro droid… don't you see? THIS IS MY TIMELINE NOW, MINE!" The fight did not last long, Alpha swung and stuck back at Tommy landing a slash across his chest, but with Tommy's new found powers, the attack did little to harm him. Instead, Tommy began to counter with a leg sweep of his own tripping the white ranger. Alpha quickly rolled away from Tommy's follow up strike from his sword, and popped back to his feet. Alpha paced back holding his blade at Tommy attempting to hold him back. "It was stupid of you to fight me alone white ranger…" Tommy stated coming toward him holding out his green blade.

"No it was not, it was meant to be a sacrifice…" Alpha countered.

"Ah… you think I understand now…" Tommy smiled. "You mean to duel me to the death to inspire your fellow rangers to return to the fight, to resort their spirits to battle?"

"I a manner of speaking…" Alpha said

"Well, let's see if your plan works out shall we?" Tommy continued to smile laughing at the prospect. "Ha, ha… Noble little robot…"

A simple smack at Alpha's sword from Tommy was all it took to disarm the robot. Alpha paced back a moment then suddenly stopped shrugging his shoulders. "So here we are Tommy…"

"Here we are indeed astro droid…"

"I will miss this world…" The droid began to look all around him, seeing the trees wave in the distance.

Tommy paused a moment. "You've got guts Alpha… but guts are not enough…"

"Can I make one last request?"

"Name it."

"Leave my head intact… they deserve to see my face." Alpha asked with humility.

"Hmmm… no." Tommy suddenly swung his blade slicing off the head of Alpha. The White Ranger dropped to his knees, his body headless falling over to his side. The light of Alpha's helmet visor suddenly began to fade, Tommy looked at his the fallen head and smiled in satisfaction. "Stupid Fucking little Robot!" A slam down from his boot was all it took to shatter the head of Alpha shattering his power helmet into a hundred pieces. "No one challenges me and lives… no one…"

The green ranger began to turn around and walked away leaving this husk of Alpha's body, sparks flew out of the top of the robot's neck as the helmet debree began to be taken by the wind. Tommy had struck again…

**Author: Sorry for the short chapter, had lots of home work… Next: Yellow's Furry**


	46. Ch-45 Alpha's Fate

**Command Center 2: Repair Station:**

"Why the hell would you face Tommy alone?" Jason crossed his arms in a stern manner demanding answers from his subordinate ranger.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, I was never in any real danger." Replied Alpha

"Danger?" Jason questioned. "He sliced off your second head and smashed it into a hundred pieces. How is that not dangerous?"

"Tommy had no idea my primary head was located in my chest, my positronic brain was completely intact. I'm not a fool Jason." Alpha assured his ranger leader, holding a wielding tool in front of a display of his white ranger armor slowly repairing his second head.

Jason shook his head in disbelief at the attitude Alpha seemed to be taking. "That's right, your primary head relocates to your chest when you are morphed, we all know that; but Tommy has a habit of ramming his blade into the chests of his enemies. What if he pierced your chest? I doubt your positronic brain would have survived then!"

"Relax Jason; I calculated a 98% chance that would not have happened." Alpha stated in confidence. "My calculations were correct, were they not?"

"You can't leave anything to chance Alpha! Tommy is unpredictable!"

"Wrong, he is not. He is very predictable. I knew for a fact that he would slice off my head and miss my chest entirely!"

"And how is that?" Jason asked

"Because your brother is a vicious evil bastard!" Alpha shot back

"That doesn't tell me anything."

"I asked him alright!" Alpha responded "I asked him to spare my head knowing full well he wouldn't comply. Tommy never lets an opportunity to hurt all of us go to waste. I knew he would not answer my last request, so I did it!"

Jason pondered a moment, this whole time he had thought Alpha had been foolish to take on Tommy alone, but he was wrong. Alpha knew exactly what he was doing; he had calculated the entire fight in his head, and understood how Tommy would react. "Then he is lost…"

"He remembers everything Jason. Everything! Maybe even more than you and Trini combined. Tommy understands both this universe and the original; perhaps that is how he was able to achieve such power. All his moves have been well calculated, from the death of Ivan Ooze, to his betrayal of Lord Zedd."

"He remembers?" Jason's eyes widened with shock and awe. "How is that possible? Wouldn't he ally with us then?"

"It is obvious Tommy knows something we do not. Perhaps he knew that we would lose. So he's created a situation where the Rangers might have been doom to fail, but he would not." Explained Alpha

"If that is the case, then we have to create a new situation of our own. We have to shake his foundations." Jason began to realize what he had to do, what was needed to change the horrible situation the Power Rangers were in.

"How do we do that?" Alpha asked.

"We take the fight to him. In ways he'd never believe. I have a plan!"

"What plan?" Alpha suddenly stopped working on his Ranger armor and face Jason. "Jason…"

"None of the other Rangers can know this, only you Alpha. For this to work the rangers themselves will have to believe it is true… except Trini. She will play an intricate roll in my plan's success."

Alpha shuttered inside, his emotional sensors reacted to that of Jason's words in ways he was never programmed to feel. "No… you can't Jason."

"I have to."

"This will destroy them Jason. It will destroy them!" Alpha argued.

"It has to be done. Tommy will have to believe it. He wants to believe it. So I will give him what he wants."

"Siding with Tommy… joining him…"

"I will be the perfect spy."

"This is insane… I calculate a 75% chance you will be discovered." Alpha insisted.

"A chance I am willing to take." Nodded Jason.

Alpha was silent a long moment. "Please don't do this Jason…"

The red ranger shook his head. "What choice do we have? We must do this…"

"We?" Alpha asked in confusion.

"Trini's coming with me… Billy will be acting leader in both our absence."

"Bringing Trini? That will drastically increase your chances of discovery. Brining her will mean that there will be an 87% chance you will be caught Jason."

"I'm not going without her! I need her!"

"And the resistance?" Alpha asked

"Billy will handle the command."

"He has no military background Jason."

"That's why he will be perfect at it. This is not a typical war…"

"What do you hope to accomplish?" Asked Alpha

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch I call a brother…"

**Author: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to make Alpha's fate clear to those he believed he died. Next: Yellow with Fury!**


	47. Ch-46 Yellow's Fury

**Command Center 2: Jason and Trini's Quarters:**

Trini's face looked lost, her eyes filled with sorrow and despair. The words came from Jason's lips, but Trini refused to accept them. Jason's plan was horrid, and sent chills down her spine. What Jason was proposing was unthinkable, and would no doubt lead to an unimaginable endurance for the Power Rangers. Jason was their rock, their leader, their source of inspiration, but what he was proposing would no doubt crush any hopes the rangers might have.

"No, Jason. I won't do this." Trini softly uttered

"Please Trini," Jason insisted. "I can't do this without you. I need you with me."

Trini glared into Jason's own eyes and protested him with great discontent. The notion of what he was asking upset her nearly as much as losing her grandfather at the hands of his brother. Tommy was nothing like Jason in Trini's eyes, and Trini had nothing but love for Jason, yet here he stood now asking her to do the impossible, to serve Tommy. "What you're asking me is to willingly betray my friends, my fellow rangers, the only family I have left in this world Jason."

"I know how difficult this is to accept, but it is the only way we may change the tide of battle."

"There has to be another way!" Insisted Trini

"There is no other way. We have to do this." Jason urged. "Do you understand that we are losing this war? We have lost the population of the planet, we have lost Zordon, we have lost Earth itself to these demonic bastards… we are losing Trini! Don't you get it? Having a spy inside Tommy's circle is the only way."

"What would you have me do?" Trini asked in sadness

"Come with me. Stay by my side… I will need you out there. Because I know I won't be able to endure this without you." Pleaded Jason

"You ask too much Jason, even I can't do that. I have lost so much already…"

"Please Trini…"

"No…" she uttered

**Outskirts of Angel: Near the edge of the city:**

Zach held onto Kimberly's hand as they made their way through the rubble of what were once commercial buildings. The rubble of Angel Grove covered them as they traveled; climbing over crumbled concrete and rebar, the city that was once a busy metropolis was now a shell of junk and waste. Kimberly had chosen to follow Zach in his adventures into the waste that once was the city, he's words had convinced her the night before, telling her that he had something he wanted to show her. It had not been very long before that Kimberly had attempted to take her own life, the bandage over her wrist where she had cut herself was still visible, and her eyes still seemed very tired over all her ordeals. Gently the two made their way into the concrete jungle of rubble, Zach taking her deeper into the city.

"Where are we?" Kimberly asked him.

"Just outside the down town area, close to Ernie's Juice Bar, if you ever heard of that place," Zach answered.

Kimberly pulled herself over a pile of rubble, holding onto a piece of exposed rebar as she made her way up. Zach extended his hand; she hesitated, and then grabbed it allowing him to pull her up more. She thought for a moment, then looked at her surroundings recognizing the abandoned streets that now lay in ruin. "I know this place…" She spoke softly "I use to come here all the time, before it all happened… before the war…"

"I know…" Zach nodded.

"How? How do you know?" Kimberly asked him

"I just do." He smiled

"We're very close to Zedd's… I mean Tommy's forces. Maybe we should turn back; I'm not in a mood to fight." Kimberly was quick to point out.

Zach shook his head at her. "We'll be okay. They won't find us here; their patrols only come by once a day. I come all the time, been working on something."

"Working on what?" Kimberly asked in confusion.

"Come on." He smiled.

The two rangers began to climb down from the rubble onto the street level, regaining their footing on the floor. Consciously they made their way into the streets walking very slow huddling the corners of the building walls. The street was like a ghost town, the city empty and abandon, the alley ways and over turned cars accented the eerie silence of it all. Zach held back his hand; Kimberly did not hesitate this time and grabbed it allowing Zach to lead her. She peered around and caught a glimpse of her family's old restaurant, the Café' Paris, the windows boarded, the roof half collapsed on itself.

Kimberly paused a long moment at it before Zach nudged her along. "You okay?" he asked her.

Kimberly simply nodded. "I know that place." She nearly whispered.

"You use to work there huh?" Zach asked

"Yes… it was my family's old restaurant." She explained.

"Oh…" Zach paused. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright…"

"We're almost there." Zach "Come on, this way…"

Zach began to lead Kimberly down a small alleyway between two buildings; the corridor became smaller as it went along between rubble and trash that crowded the area. Finally Zach gestured to a small hole into another alleyway, large rubble covered most of the alleyway, and the only entrance seemed to be a small tunnel running along the center of the alley, a hole just large enough for one individual to crawl through. "There…" Zach pointed.

"I have to crawl through that?" Kimberly said with some hesitation.

"The whole way down that alley, I promise it will be worth it in the end."

"Tell me again why I let you convince me to come along?" she asked.

"Because I'm charming."

"Doubtful." Kimberly shook her head and began to squat on the floor. "You first." She insisted.

"Okay." Zach smiled, getting to his knees and entering the tunnel. "It's okay, don't be scared. That rubble looks like it's going to collapse on you, but it won't"

Kimberly looked on as Zach disappeared into the tunnel, she shook her head a moment a thought to herself that this was a very bad idea, but after a pause she started to follow. The tunnel was not as long as Kimberly had believed it to been and it was soon that she saw a light at the end of it. She began to hear the echo of Zach's voice calling to her from the other side. Zach had already reached the end and was now encouraging Kimberly to complete her journey. "Come on Kim, you got this."

"This ground is so dirty. I can feel the dirt beginning to stick on my hands."

"That's actually powder from the rubble, maybe some sawdust too. Come on, you're almost there." Zach called from the end of the tunnel. "I just know you're going to love it."

"Love it? Somehow I doubt that…" Kimberly called out as she continued to crawl feeling more dirty as she sent along. Finally she reached the end of the tunnel, coming out of it and getting back to her feet dusting herself off. "Yuck, I do not want to go through that again…"

"I think you will." Smiled Zach "Turn around."

Kimberly gave him a look of skepticism turning around still dusting off her clothes. Her pants were completely covered in a fine white powder from the concrete, her hair had lost some of its comb, but the moment she focused on her surrounding all that faded away.

Before her was a beautiful green house, something that Zedd's forces had somehow forgot about. Some of the building's was damaged significantly, though much of it had been repaired with makeshift boards, and repainted walls. If Kimberly had to guess, she would say that Zach had been fixing it on his spare time, something he had been doing in secret for some time now between battles. A small pond-like pool graced the center of the building, beautiful flowers decorated the roofs, the sides, and the walls, floral of all sorts and types, purple, pink, yellow, blues and red flowers created a wonderful parade of color for Kimberly. She walked along the green house, touching the flowers smiling at what Zach had created, the sweet scent of it all made Kimberly dizzy, yet at the same time made her feel wonderful. She began to look up at the ceiling her eyes widened as she saw a large purple glass dome, not the typical color of a normal green house, but it made the sky and the sun shine with a purple glaze. She looked down at the floor and saw the pink Astroturf under her tennie shoes. A woman must have owned this building she thought, but it was beautiful nonetheless. "Zach…"

"Do you like it?" he smiled

"Oh Zach… I love it…" She said nearly crying. "It looks so… so very beautiful…"

"Before the war… this was called the Purple Garden, it was a floral house, the lady that owned it use to cater to weddings, balls, funerals, stuff like that… I guess she must have run away when it started."

"Purple Garden…" Suddenly Kimberly realized where she was. The purple dome making the sky the same color, the pink Astroturf, she was in her dream; this was what she had dreamt about so long ago. "Zach… I've been here before." She whispered aloud

"I know…" He nodded. "When I found it on a patrol, I knew I had to bring you here. It's yours now Kimberly, I'm giving it to you. So that whenever you get too sad, or need a place to come be alone, you have this place."

"It's so beautiful…" she nearly cried. "Thank you."

Zach smiled a little placing his hands in his pocket. "I guess I should go… leave you here and all."

"Wait…" Kimberly stated holding out her hand to him. "Stay with me… I want you with me…"

Zach paused a moment and slowly walked forward. "I'm not Jason, Kim…"

Kimberly smiled at him as she answered. "Jason… Who's that?"

Zach began to smile back walking up to her. "So…"

"So…" she replied walking toward him, coming very close to Zach allowing him to hold her.

"Hey Kim, what are you doing after the war?"

"Zachary Taylor…Are you asking me out?" She smiled

"Well, maybe out for a drink at Ernie's" he replied. "I've got to take a rain check from all my other girlfriends, you know how it is."

"You're so cocky, you know that?"

"Maybe a little…"

Slowly the two came close, their lips only inches from each other, but then…

Dee Dee Beep Beep Dee Dee

"Shit…" Zach sighed, bringing the communicator up. "This is Zach, Go Ahead…"

"GET YOUR ASSES BACK THE COMMAND CENTER! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" yelled Billy voice

"BILLY!" Zach called. "BILLY! What's going on? Who's attacking?!"

"BOI!" returned Billy's voice. "BOI'S ATTACKING!"

**Command Center 2: Command Deck:**

**Boom!**

The intense sounds of laser fire caused a reverberating explosion from in the inside of the Command Deck. Fires began to break out as a group of resistant soldiers lead by Bulk and Skull returned fire at the attack.

Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat! Zap-zap-zap!

"Shit Bulky, this wasn't suppose to happen. The Power Rangers are suppose to be on our side!" Skull called firing his modified laser rifle at the approaching Yellow Ranger.

"You're still surprised?" Bulk replied. "Nothing surprises me anymore!" Bulk took cover under computer panels in the command deck and joined suppressive fire at the incoming ranger.

"Bulky!" Skull yelled still shooting. "He's getting closer!"

Boi walked forward step by step, a large blade being drug by his side. The Yellow ranger had somehow snapped, his mind was completely gone, and nothing was driving him anymore except for blind rage. Soldiers of the resistance fired at him from the command deck as he walked through the corridors making his way into the hub of the command deck.

"Gentlemen…" Bulk called out to all the soldiers readying himself aiming his weapon at the door. "It's been an honor!"

"Bulky, you're my best friend!" Skull nodded to him.

"I'll see ya on the side." Smiled Bulk.

In came the yellow ranger charging into the command deck wielding a strange sword in his hand. Boi burst in his blade ready to come down at the first soldier in front of him which happened to be Skull. Swiftly his sword came down at the skinny resistant soldier, time slowed down to a crawl for Skull, his life appeared to be over, but just then a bolt of red energy came out of nowhere and struck at the yellow ranger. Jason's fist hit Boi's chest hard rocketing the yellow ranger back, crashing him into the south wall of the command deck. A cheer came from the resistant soldiers, their hands raised to the air calling out to Jason. "YEAH!" Bulk called, making a fist and holding it up. "Now you're in trouble yellow boy!"

Jason stood firm in the Command Deck center, his armor seemingly shining, behind him came Billy in his blue armor evening the odds for the resistance soldiers. Both Rangers were cheered on for a moment as they began to face down Boi. Billy nodded to Jason, and Jason nodded in turn, both of them ready to stand against Boi. Jason looked to all the soldiers in the room and called out to them. "Anyone not currently wearing Ranger Armor should leave this room immediately…"

"Skull…" Bulk called.

"I'm with you Bulky!" Skulls chuckled in a loud pitch tone. "Aahahahaha!" Both soldiers along with all others in the room suddenly stood up and ran out.

"Alright…" said Jason calmly, "let's dance yellow man…"

Boi began to stand up from the floor looking at both Jason and Billy in their red and blue suits. "Jason Lee Scott, Red Tyranno Ranger, Angel Grove California…"

Jason suddenly began to crack his knuckles together. "Boi Haiachi, yellow saber ranger… total douche bag…"

"Jason… he's not himself." Billy realized.

"I know…" confirmed the red ranger. "He's lost it…"

"No…" Billy replied. "Look, that's Tommy's sword! He has to have him in some kind of spell!"

"Oh shit!"

Before Jason could formulate another sentence, Boi launched his attack swinging at him with all fury. The Red and Blue Rangers dodge the coming slashes fairly easily, but things were increasingly becoming more serious. A quick duck and a counter with a side kick knocked Boi back against the wall again, placing the yellow ranger back on the defensive.

"Boi, I know you're in there, you need to snap out of this!" Billy nearly yelled. "Come on!"

"Billy, I don't think that's going to work…" Jason skeptically noted leaping out of the way of yet another one of Boi's attacks.

Again the fighting continued all three rangers engaging. In a normal fight Boi would stand little chance against any two rangers, but for Jason and Billy, hurting Boi in his current state was not an option. They couldn't allow themselves to kill or harm him in anyway. It was clear to the rangers that Boi was under Tommy's direct control. Jason rolled back from a kick from, then another swing from the now clearly visible Sword Of Darkness, Billy came to Jason's aid side kicking the yellow ranger and pushing him back off of the Red Ranger on the floor.

"Jason, we need a plan. He's going to tear up the Command Center, we can't allow that!"

"The sword, we have to get to it! It has to be what's controlling him!"

"Both of us can't distract him alone, we need back up!" Billy noted.

"It's here!" Yelled Zach from the Command Center Entrance.

"Guys!" Called Jason with a smile.

"IT'S MORHIPIN TIME!" "MASTADON!" "PTERODACTYL!"

A flash of Pink and Black energy filled the room for a split second before Zach and Kimberly were in ranger form.

Now all for ranger began to engage the Yellow. The fight was on, Boi wildly attacked Kimberly, striking her chest and bashing his head into her helmet. Zach countered with punch to Boi's face, but the yellow ranger caught the incoming attack and pulled Zach tossing him to the floor with his own momentum. Jason came next rolling around the yellow ranger and tripping him to the floor. Boi recovered quickly enough then brought his pistol up firing it at Jason and Billy's chest.

"BOI!" Jason yelled. "Don't do this!"

With the free moments the yellow ranger had he began to press a series of buttons on Computer panels attempting to escape the command center. The four rangers stood up again, but Boi merely fired his pistol at them once more sending them back with bursts of yellow energy exploding from their chests.

"His' trying to escape!" Billy yelled

"We can't let him!" Jason countered.

Again the four rangers came back up preparing to reengage Boi once more. But as they made their attack a huge beam of surrounding energy caught the rangers. The energy began to shock them before they realized it. Boi had been activating not the Teleporters but a defensive force field designed to capture intruders that now ironically began to imprison the rangers themselves. "Shit!" Zach called.

"We're trapped!" Kimberly shouted.

Boi now began to work the actual Teleporter not for himself but for the rangers! "What is he doing?" Jason warned.

"He's going to teleport us!" Billy realized.

Flashes of Red, Blue, Kim, and Black light fired out. Before they realized what had happened the rangers found themselves on the outside roughly a mile from the still visible command center. "NO!" Jason yelled. "We have to get back to the Command Center, Hurry!" He yelled charging back inside.

"Come on!" Billy yelled following the red ranger.

**A short Time Later: Command Center 2: Command Deck:**

The four rangers burst back inside the command deck running into the center only to find the room completely empty say for a lone standing Trini with Alpha who were slowly putting pieces of the command center back together. Jason ran up to Trini's side touching her shoulder gaining her attention. "Trini!" he called. "Where is he?"

Trini shook her head at Jason giving off a look of disappointment. "He's gone…"

"What!" "NO!" "Damn it!" the rangers chanted in unison with their different reactions.

Jason tilted his head back and slammed his fist on a computer panel. "Damn it!"

"Calm down, everyone…" Trini insisted

"Where is he?" Billy asked.

"See for yourself." Trini pointed at the viewing globe.

The Rangers began to remove their helmets and shook their heads in disbelief. The picture depicted was something the rangers never expected to see, there was Boi on his knees, kneeling before Tommy, bowing to his new master. Tommy patted the yellow ranger's head and began to laugh in a mocking tone. "HA, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"NO!" Billy shouted in frustration. "NO!"

"I can't believe this!" Kimberly cursed.

"We lost him…" Zach shook his head in complete disbelief.

"Guys don't lose faith, we have to free him from the spell Tommy has obviously put him under…" Jason assured them.

"No Jason…" Trini suddenly uttered.

"What?" Jason asked, turning around to face her. "What are you talking about?"

Trini began to shake her head at him. "He's not under any spell…"

With those words the rangers all began to face Trini looking at her were opened and shocked eyes. "He was holding Tommy's sword… we all saw it!" Billy noted. "He had to be under Tommy's control!"

"No," Trini noted. "He's not."

"Scanners confirm it Rangers, Boi is not under any spell!" Alpha added.

"No…" Jason uttered. "Not again… not Boi…"

Tommy's voice suddenly drew the attention of the rangers again as he called from the viewing globe. "Power Rangers! You're time is at an end! I told you Boi belonged to me! By the way, thank you Trini for returning his powers! I thought we were going to have to kill you for them, but instead you simply handed them back to him! HA, HA, HA, HA! I bet you're feeling pretty helpless now little brother…"

Trini placed her hand on Jason's shoulder reassuring him. "Jason… that plan you were talking about… I've changed my mind…"

**Author: Hope you liked that last chapter. Next: Boi's betrayal!**


	48. Ch-49 Boi's Betrayal

**Command Center 2: Command Deck:**

Billy, Jason, Zach and Alpha all worked by computer panels typing coordinates, and punching in what appeared to be random combinations, but were in reality codes being used to scout into the morphing grid. Their job was a simple one on paper, but in practice was much more complicated. The Rangers were trying to do one thing, find something, a clue, a lead, anything; any trace of Zordon their leader. For months the rangers had tried, and for months their answers did not come. Since the beginning of Zedd's second invasion their leader had been missing, and now they struggled to locate him.

Jason continued to scan, the holographic monitor screen in front of him continued to blare out the same frustrating answer. 'Sector Q-9, scan complete… no trace found' 'Sector Q-8, scan complete, no trace found'. The search for Zordon seemed futile, pointless and without end for Jason and his teammates. He gripped his hand into a bald fist and swung it down to the control panel nearest to him. Bam! Jason slammed his fist onto the top panel, his frustration now completely apparent to the other power rangers as the loud noise suddenly startled his team. "Damn!"

"What's wrong?" Alpha asked

"I'm getting frustrated." Replied Jason

"We can see that." Commented Zach

"Relax Jason," Billy insisted. "Things are okay for us right now."

Jason's face looked troubled, tried, and angered all at once. He shook his head in great disappointment, making it clear to the other rangers exactly how it felt. "Okay? It's been over three months Billy! Three months! No a sign of him, not a hint, not a small spike in energy, or bioelectrical signatures, nothing! Zordon is gone!"

"He's not gone, he's missing." Billy countered.

"We can't just give up yet Jase. He has to be somewhere." Zach added

Alpha walked toward the red ranger holding a small data pad typing in holographic codes into the piece of machinery. The astro droid shook his head staring at the read outs the computer data pad was depicting. "I've tried every trick in the book Jason; searched the entire Earth's surface, as well as its hollow underground, and same for the moon. Zordon is not in this solar system nor is he in any nearby systems known to house life in the galaxy. I just don't understand, this was not like him."

"Alpha, you know Zordon, is there any chance he would have left a message for us, or a clue as to where he might have gone?" Asked Billy

"Of course, but I have searched both command centers, and all the housing data stores in the command center's data banks. Nothing remotely close to a message or a code…" Alpha sighed

"That bastard," Jason said sternly.

"Jason?!" Billy questioned at the remark of his leader condemning Zordon. "You can't mean that…"

Jason's anger was now apparent, his anger growing with his every word. "It's true! Look around you Billy, that son of a bitch turned tail and ran. Left us with an invasion to stop on our own, and abandoned us! The least he could have done was leave us a clue, some kind of help to locate him, something! But instead we're left with nothing to go on… I'm sick of losing!"

"Maybe he did leave us a clue, we're just not seeing it…" Zach suggested.

"Jason, you said you remember the original time line… was there ever a moment where Zordon's did something like this? Was there ever a time where Zordon was just gone?" asked Billy

"No…" Jason answered with frustration. "He never left his time warp in the true universe, it wasn't like the universe now, he couldn't exit the time warp on a whim."

"Why didn't he leave it?" questioned Zach

"He was stuck in it. He was never able to free himself, if he did, he would have died…" Suddenly Jason's eyes began to widen as a revelation became to him. "He would have died!"

"What?" Billy asked. "What is it?"

Jason franticly walked passed Billy, "In the original universe Zordon wasn't able to leave his time warp!" Jason began to explain as he turned to the command center panels beginning to type his fingers taking control of himself.

"Yea… so?" Zach asked confused.

"In this universe he can leave his time warp!" Jason insisted.

"I still don't get it…" Billy asked.

"Don't you see? Zordon's leaving is the clue!" Jason shot back with excitement.

"What?!" Zach shook his head feeling even more unsure

"He did something! He did something he knew he couldn't do in the original timeline! That's the clue! His disappearance is the clue! Don't you see?"Billy, Zach and Alpha all expressed looks of complete confusion by Jason's actions. What was he trying to say? To the 3 remaining rangers, it appeared that Jason had somehow lost it, but his words would soon make sense to them all. "We shouldn't be looking for Zordon, we should be looking for the people!"

"Come again?" Alpha asked scratching his head

"If we find the population of Earth, then we find Zordon!" Jason stated with great enthusiasm.

"I still don't get it…" Billy shrugged.

"It was like a game of chess. Zordon had to counter Zedd's invasion, but with no effective standing army he had to rely on us alone. And as powerful as we power rangers are, we couldn't defend the world all at once. We'd protect Angel Grove, and Zedd would simply hit DC, or London or wherever he wanted. So instead of taking the fight to Zedd, he brought Zedd to the fight!" Jason continued to explain as he typed commands into the Command Center's computers, the other rangers still looking on.

"What are you saying?" Zach interrupted, looking back at the viewing globe then turning to face Jason again who appeared to have lost all sense of reality. "You're saying Zordon wanted Zedd to invade?"

"Yes!" Jason announced in confidence. "He set this all up from day one!"

Alpha shook his head in protest, had Zordon truly allowed for the invasion of Earth, surely he would have entrusted this truth to him! "No, no, no, no, that's impossible! Zordon would have told me something, he would have explained his entire plan to me!"

"Why would he even allow that to happen Jason? This is crazy!" Billy agreed

"What's Zordon's role for the planet?" Jason asked

"He's the protector of Earth, entrusted with the power coins, so that when evil returned, he'd be ready to face it with us." Zach answered

"But what does he protect," Jason insisted, "the dirt under our feet, or the people of the planet?"

"The people…" Responded Billy

"And who disappeared in the same time as Zordon?" Jason revealed

"The Earth's population!" Billy's eyes widened beginning to understand what Jason was implying. "You're saying that Zedd was never responsible for the disappearance of the Earth's population… it was Zordon?"

"Exactly!" shot Jason

"Whoa, whoa! No way, you're saying Zordon captured the people of Earth, not Zedd?!" Zach asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Assured Jason.

"Why would he do that?" Alpha suddenly asked

"To protect them from Zedd!" Jason explained. "Think about it, the exact moment Zedd launched his second invasion Zordon and the world's population disappeared. My guess is Zordon somehow was able to teleport everyone to a safe location!"

"But how?" Alpha asked. "For him to teleport that many people would have taken a tremendous power source."

"Like the Morphing Shield?" Jason suddenly smiled with his counter.

"What?!" Zach stated with a look of shock.

"Think about it… we activated the Morphing Shield, and right after Zordon is gone along with the populace. What if the Morphing Shield wasn't meant to create a shield barrier? What if it was created to teleport the entire population of Earth to a safe location, along with Zordon himself? What if the Morphing Shield didn't fail? What if it had done exactly what it was suppose to?" Jason elaborated explaining his theory.

"Then why would he tell us it was a shield? Why would Zordon lie to us? Even Alpha?" Billy questioned skeptically.

"I don't know, but even so, this may explain why he's gone now, and why we haven't been able to find him or the population of Earth. I think he meant to leave us, so that it would lead to the only conclusive location to find him." Said Jason

"Where would that be?" asked Zach

"The same place where the Morphing Shield was suppose to steam its power from, the Morphing Grid itself!" Billy stated.

"Zordon is somehow inside the Morphing Grid, along with Earth's population!" Jason stated with confidence. Finally Jason had finished typing coordinates into the Command Center's computers and a holographic display appeared in front of him reading… _'Scan of Morphing Grid Complete, anomaly detected…. Revising… 6,589,453,215 life signs detected, Zordon of Eltar energy signature among them.' _Jason smiled to himself and he turned around and showed the other rangers exactly what he had discovered. "Gentlemen… I do believe this war has just turned!"

"I think you're right!" Billy smiled in turn. "We just found Zordon, the Earth's population and we have that ace up our sleeve!"

"Tommy's in for it now!" Smiled Zach in agreement. "He's in for it now!"

**Tommy's Palace: Throne Room:**

Tommy leaned off to the side of his throne, stretching his feet over a kneeling Cyber Putty's back smiling to himself very proud of all that he had accomplished. Before him was Boi who stood bowing to him holding the Sword of Darkness in his hands as the Emperor rested. Tommy was quite please as he gestured to an enslaved human girl who held a bowl of fruit; he picked at it and ate a single grape looking on at the girl. He nodded to the enslaved woman who bowed to him and walked away. Tommy chewed on the grape a little, smiled at Boi and held his helmet to the side of him. "I must say Boi, I am quite the genius am I not?"

Boi bowed and nodded. "Yes my master."

"I mean, look around you, I have Zedd's throne, I killed Ivan, I even enslaved you with magic and no one can deny my power now! I've done a great job haven't I?" Tommy asked

"Yes," Boi replied. "Very…"

"I'm getting a little bored… hmmmm, what to do?" Tommy began to think a moment then pulled the enslaved girl toward him, yanking on her chain that connected to a collar around her neck. "I know… Boi come here."

Boi did as he was commanded, walking toward Tommy. The girl looked down on the floor, not wanting to look Tommy in the eyes, reflecting complete submissiveness. She had remembered what Tommy had done to the other slaves and girls before her, if she did anything to offend him she was certain death would soon follow.

"Look at this girl Boi, what do you think about her?" Tommy asked shaking the girl's chain.

Boi looked at the human girl, she was Asian like him, her black hair cut low, small bangs falling in front of her eyes. Boi thought she was very pretty, but wouldn't let Tommy know that. "She is human." Boi replied.

"Very good, she is a human. One of the few left in the world. There are not many left in the city. We think maybe two hundred humans left in Angel Grove, and most are with my brother and the resistance. But this one here…" Tommy suddenly reached under the girl's skirt and rubbed her bottom taking full advantage of her. "This one here is all mine… my personal slave!"

Boi was silent, he didn't say a word.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Tommy asked him.

"As you say Emperor," Boi responded with a monotone voice.

"Take off her clothes Boi." Tommy ordered.

Boi nodded once and pulled the girl over to him. The girl uttered a small yelp out of fear, but did not resist Boi as she knew it could lead to her death. Slowly her clothes came off and she now stood in the middle of the throne room nude, cold and scared.

"I like this one, don't you think Boi?" Tommy asked.

"As you say Emperor." Boi nodded with a small bow

Tommy was silent a short moment, looking at Boi, then at the girl. "Rape her." Tommy ordered.

"My Emperor please…" The girl stated in a panic, the fear in her heart began to expand. "Please no…"

"Shut up slave!" Tommy barked. "BOI! Rape her, do it now!"

Boi hesitated a small moment, then grabbed the girl.

The girl looked at Boi and began to plead with him. "Please, don't… Please…"

"It's no use trying to reason with him young lady. Do you see that sword he holds in his hand? Boi here is under my complete control! Under my spell of obedience! You might as well be talking to a brick wall. Am I right Boi?" Tommy asked in pleased with himself.

"As you say master." Boi nodded again, pulling the girl's body toward him.

"Do it Boi, rape her!" Tommy insisted.

Boi couldn't bring himself to feel nothing, in his mind he felt sorry for the girl, he wanted avoid the entire situation, but he also knew he couldn't. It was vital for him to have Tommy's favor. "Emperor…"

"Yes?" Tommy smiled.

"Here? Or in my quarters?" Boi asked.

"Here, I want to see you hurt her." Tommy chuckled. "Do it!"

"As you say my Emperor…" Boi turned the girl around, he slowly began to push her to lean forward bending her over, the girl began to weep, she knew her time was near.

But suddenly Rita Repulssa walked into the throne room with authority and began to address Tommy personally. "What the hell is this?" Rita asked.

Tommy shot Rita a look of unconcern. "I'm feeding my little pet a woman." Tommy chuckled.

"I can see that!" Rita looked on. "Why are you doing that here?"

"Because I want to see it happen. I have to see Boi here hurt the girl, it will please me." Tommy smiled, rubbing his hands together.

Rita shook her head, Zedd would have never abused slaves like this. Humans were so strange to her. "Leave her, come to my room my Emperor." Rita smiled at Tommy, walking up to him and sitting on his lap. Tommy held onto Rita, rubbing her legs and kissing her neck.

"Want to watch with me?" Tommy smiled at her.

"No…" Rita stated. "Screw that little twig slave female. Let me please you tonight. Leave the scrap girl for you little yellow ranger toy you stole." Rita smiled with evil, rubbing Tommy's chest.

"So be it." Tommy stated, standing up from his throne. "Boi."

Boi shot up and pulled the girl up from bending over him. "Yes my Emperor."

"I'm going to leave you and slave girl here. Rape her in my absence. If she resists in anyway, kill her. Do you understand?" Tommy asked

"Yes, I understand my lord." Boi replied.

"Good." Tommy nodded at him, pulling Rita by her hand, the two of them walking out of the throne room, leaving Boi alone with the slave girl.

The young girl turned to face Boi and held up her hands in a fearing manner, unsure as to what Boi might do to her. The thought of being raped terrified the young girl to no end, but to her incredible surprise what came out of Boi's mouth surprised her completely. "Fucking asshole! Piece of shit!" Boi stated, spitting on the floor in the direction where Tommy once was.

The girl shot Boi a look of complete shock. Boi turned to her, bending over to the ground and picked up her clothes on the floor. "Are you okay?" Boi asked her, handing her dress back to her.

The girl was hesitant for a moment, but reached for her dress from Boi's hands and grabbed it. "My lord?" she whispered looking at Boi with fear. "Do you not want me?" she asked him.

Boi shook his head at her. "Don't be scared." He said to her. "I'm not going to rape you." The girl looked confused, but began to dress herself all the same. "What's your name?" Boi asked her.

"C-cassie…" The Asian girl hesitated to say.

"I'm Boi…" he said to her, holding out his hand and shaking hers.

"I-I thought you were… like him…" Cassie stated with great worry.

Boi shook his head. "I'm nothing like Tommy."

"Is that his name?" Cassie asked

"Yes, his human name… before be lost all control of himself." Boi explained.

"So he is human…"

"Very human, as much as you and I," Boi explained.

"How did he get so powerful?" the girl asked.

"Zedd, turned him into a Ranger, but then he took over. Now he's the new Emperor." Said Boi

"Why do you serve him?" Cassie questioned

"I don't serve Tommy!" Boi insisted.

"Sure looks like you do." She replied.

"He thinks I'm under a spell, I'm only acting like he controls me." Explained Boi

"So you use to be under a spell?"

"Yes, I was, for a short time, until my friends Trini and Alpha freed me from it!" Boi smiled

"So who do you really work for?" The girl asked.

"I'm a Power Ranger! I fight with the resistance! I'm there spy!"

**Author: That's right guys, the PRs have finally infiltrated Tommy's inner circle! Next: Zordon and Jason!**


	49. Ch-48 Jason and Zordon

**Tommy's Palace: Sublevels:**

Boi walked with determination, his eyes glared with fury, the young teen depicting authority as he made his way through the chambers of the palace. Boi thought to himself about the danger that was ever present and all around him, if Tommy somehow discovered what he was, his death would surely follow. But for now, he had to show confidence, he had to show force, he had to show the fact that he was not afraid.

He made his way to the sublevels, the part of the palace dedicated to darkness, and the subjugation of prisoners just before the dungeons. It was here in this dim lit area that Boi was safe to speak to the command center. He found a nice quiet corner, surrounded himself with darkness, pulled out his communicator that had been hidden away and began to speak. The communicator lit up, a small holographic image appeared lighting up the area around him. Boi looked around checking his surrounding for a short moment before he spoke. "I'm in."

The image cast in front of him was that of Jason, standing out of ranger armor, but wearing a black (military-like) resistant uniform, with red trimming. "Did it take you long to convince him?" Jason asked.

Boi shook his head. "No, it was fairly easy, as if he wants to believe he's winning. Tommy has no suspicion of me, yet…"

Jason nodded to him, proud of Boi's courage. "That's good, that's good. You've done well Boi, I'm very proud of you." Jason replied.

"We're not out of the dark yet, we just entered it." Boi was quick to note

"I know," Jason agreed. "But you've done so much already. The other rangers and I are really impressed by you Boi. You've made my plan a success, and have endured so much to do it, no one will ever speak ill of you."

"I could be caught at any moment Jase…"

"Don't worry, so long as Tommy believes you are still under Rita's spell he will never think twice about the fact that you are really working for us." Jason assured him

"I hope you're right Jason… I'm still scared being in the belly of the beast."

"It should be me in that palace, not you…" Jason sighed

Boi continued to look around his surroundings making sure no one was watching him. "I know, but Tommy would have never believed you would suddenly come to him. This is the best way for your plan to work. A spy in Tommy's circle is the best way to bring him down."

Jason began to look down at the floor, remembering what had transpired only a short time before, the rangers and believed Boi had gone rouge, but in reality it had been Tommy who possessed him. Now there he was, free from Tommy's influence, but still in his chambers, it had been a tough journey for them all. "When we arrived in the command center and found you gone, I was sure that we lost you, but when Trini explained that you had been freed from Tommy's control and had volunteered to be our spy, I was taken back. We rescued you after being in Zedd's dungeons for so long, and then you chose to go back for all of us… You've been very brave Boi."

"Thanks…" Boi nodded

"Don't worry; you won't be there for long," assured Jason.

Boi nodded again and looked to Jason. "I've found something out."

"What?" Jason asked.

"Zedd, he's not dead…."

"How is that possible?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, I think he's been captured somehow, subdued in some way. If I can find where Zedd is at, I could possibly free him, then maybe…"

"No!" Jason interrupted in a calm voice. "Under no circumstances are you to free Zedd."

"But Jason, if we free him, then he and Tommy would have it out, we could just stand back and watch them both destroy each other!" Boi argued.

"I know," Jason responded with clarity, attempting to seek reason with Boi. "Look, you're right, Tommy and Zedd would have their duel, but one of them has to win, odds are Zedd would decimate Tommy easy, and as bad as Tommy is, Zedd is far worse!"

"He killed Trini's and Kim's parents, raped women, tortured me! Tommy is far worse than Zedd ever was!" Boi spoke with a harsh tone, but still reserved himself not wanting to argue, rather debate Jason's decision.

"Tommy has hurt us all in one way or another… but that is my whole point. Tommy hates us! He focuses all his attention on us! And that's where we want his attention! Zedd never paid us any mind, and because of that, laid waste to the entire planet, killing thousands if not millions. Yes Tommy is bad, but as long as he is in power, he will ignore the rest of the planet, and that's what we want." Jason explained. "We're Power Rangers! We're suppose to get all the bad, we're suppose to suffer, so that the rest of the planet doesn't have to…"

"Jason…"

"I know I'm asking a lot from you Boi, but don't free Zedd. Don't! Tommy we can handle, I'm not sure I can say the same for Zedd…" Jason admitted with regret.

"Then how do we take him down?" Boi asked.

"We have to be patient. He will show a weakness, and when he does, we'll strike!"

"And Zordon?"

"It's only a matter of time before we get to him… we've found him and the Earth's population already. Don't worry Boi, thinks are looking good for the rangers right now…"

"Jason, he's building something." Boi announced with some worry

"We know, star-gates."

"No…" Boi stated as he shook his head. "It's something more destructive! The human's he has right now… they're going to fuel this weapon, this machine…"

"Do you know what it is?" Jason asked.

"No, I don't. But it has to do with alternate dimensions. It was something Ivan was attempting to construct before Tommy took him out…"

Jason holographic image looked down again with frustration in his face. "How long do we have?"

"A few weeks at the most, maybe month at the most…" Boi explained.

"Once we contact Zordon again we'll focus on this weapon…" Jason stated.

"Jason… we have to deal with this thing now!" Boi insisted.

"One fight at a time Boi… one fight at a time."

**Command Center 2: Command Deck:**

Around the Command center activity was buzzing. DeSantos, and Catherine, Jason's communications officers were helping Alpha typing on the consuls of the command center computers working on Alpha's latest adjustments to the teleportation systems. "I can't believe we're trying this…" said Rocky

"I know, it's crazy, beaming a person into a Universe made of pure energy." Catherine responded.

"DeSantos, Hilliard, are we ready?" Jason asked them

"Toda esta listo Camandante." DeSantos informed Jason

"Muy bien Desantos." Jason replied to Rocky

Jason adjusted his uniform fixing his belt and strapping his boots again. This was it, the moment he had been waiting over three months for. Trini helped with his collar, tightening it to fit him more comfortably and brushed off the sides of his shoulders. Jason looked into her eyes gently grazing her chin and smiling at her. The suit Jason wore was one especially designed for inter-dimensional travel; it would act like a conduit allowing Jason's safe passage through the Morphing Grid. He smiled at Trini reassuring her with his look of confidence. "It will be okay." He told her.

"Don't we'll look after him," Assured Rocky

Trini held his hand and rubbing it on her face kissing it and hugging him very tightly. "Be safe."

Billy came to Jason's side and handed him a small computer with a key pad. He overlooked Jason's suit and nodded to him. "You're ready," Billy spoke with confidence.

"I think so too," replied Jason. He faced Alpha not far from him who was typing away at computer panels. "You're sure this will work?"

Alpha nodded to him, if he could, he would have given Jason a smile. "Of Course. That suit should allow you to travel safely through the morphing grid. I've pinpointed Zordon's location. You should arrive at the planet's surface in a short while."

"Planet?" Trini asked in confusion.

"The Morphing Grid is where all Power Rangers retain their powers. It is a Universe made of pure energy, and it is this energy that gives you Rangers' your powers. But like all Universes, this one too has planets, planets with no life of course, but somehow, without us knowing, Zordon created a field around this planet and allowed the transfer of Earth's population to it. On this planet, you will find Zordon, and you're world's people. Don't worry Trini, everything will be okay." Explained Alpha.

"What if something goes wrong? What if Jason lands in another Universe or dimension?" Trini stated with great worry.

"It is a risk we have to take Trini." Said Jason.

"Be careful." She sighed.

Jason lean into Trini and kissed her gently embracing her in his arms. "It will be alright. We've faced so much more than this. With Zordon back, and Boi as our spy, we will be okay."

"I know…" whispered Trini

"You're in command." Jason stated boldly looking into her eyes. "Ranger or not, you're still my second, and with me gone, you call the shots Trini."

"Don't take too long." She nodded.

"Back before you know it." He smiled.

"Are you ready?" Alpha asked

Jason looked around the command center, then gazed into Trini's eyes as he answered. "Yea…"

"Good luck sir." Catherine smiled

"Billa con Dios, Camandante."

"Good look Red Ranger," Alpha stated before he activated the Teleporter.

"Thanks guys…"

A flash of red energy, a bolt of lightning and Jason was gone.

**Tommy's Palace: Outside Balconies:**

Boi stared out into the ruins of Angel Grove, he had not seen the sun in such a long time that his eyes took a long while to adjust to it. He held onto the rails of the Balcony and overlooked the city, his mind in another world than the one around him. It had not been very long that he had tasted freedom before he was back into Tommy's hands once again, but this time he had purpose. As the yellow ranger, he knew his duty.

"What are you looking at Ranger?" snarled Golddar from behind.

Boi turned his head only enough to look out the corner of his eye at Golddar approaching. He faced the city again as he answered, paying little mind to the demon behind him. "I and NOT a ranger, not anymore."

"Is that so?" chuckled Golddar. "If that was the case, than why do you wear a Ranger's suit?"

"Piss off Demon."

"Such anger," smiled Golddar as he came behind Boi, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What do you have against me?"

Boi looked at Golddar's hand then back to his face. "Take your fucking paws off me!"

"For someone under a spell, you sure are independent minded don't you think?"

Boi paused a moment as he though how to respond. Was Golddar aware? Did he know, or did he just suspect? "I said take your fucking paws off me!" Boi quickly gripped Golddar's hand and twisted it, kicking Golddar's gut sending him backward. "Don't you fucking touch me again!"

"AARGGHH!" Roared Golddar and he brought out his sword. "You little shit! I'll have your head for this!"

"Leave him," Shouted Tommy as he suddenly appeared from the Balcony doorway, Rita by his side!

Both Boi and Golddar suddenly stopped before they could attack each other. "Master…" Boi hesitated. "Golddar attacked me!"

"No, Emperor! It was Boi who started this aggression!" Golddar shot back.

"Oh spare me the details! I don't give a shit." Tommy said in annoyance. "Whatever little quarrel you two have, end it before I claim both your lives."

Golddar began to point his sword at Boi in anger. "This isn't over yet Boy! You maybe the Emperor's little pet for now, but he can't protect you always! I will bury you!"

"Come at me bro…" Boi mocked raising his hands apart. "Come at me!"

Golddar and Rita suddenly gave Boi strange looks as they attempted to analyze what he was saying. "Come at me?" Rita smirked.

"It's a human thing." Tommy responded.

"Is it?" Rita smiled.

"Boi," Tommy said gaining his attention.

"Yes Master?"

"I have a mission for you." Said Tommy

"Anything master…"

"I know where to find Kimberly, unmorphed, and completely caught off guard," Tommy smiled with satisfaction.

"What would you have me do?" asked Boi

"Kill her!"

**Inside the Morphing Grid:**

A sound not unlike that of a roaring jet came to be heard as Jason's teleportation ride suddenly ended, crashing him onto the surface of the strange planet. He felt his gut spin and twist, his eyes lit up at the spectacle around him, the lights of Red, Blues, and Yellows. The trees were beautiful, like giant oaks or cedars that seemed to tower over him and reach the skies. Was this the planet? Jason thought to himself. Did he make it out?

Jason pulled up his communicator. "Jason to Command Center…" no response came "Jason to Command Center, do you read me?" No answer he thought to himself. Was that good or bad? "Where am I?"

"Eltar…"

Jason's eyes shot open, he knew that voice! "Zordon!"

The red ranger turned his body around as fast as lightning to see the figure behind him. There stood Zordon, his bald head, blue pale skin, his bright eyes, white and blue robe. "Zordon…" Jason uttered.

"Hello Jason…" replied the wizard.

"Is it really you?" he asked.

"Yes." Responded Zordon with a nod. "You found me."

"I did…" Jason responded in confidence

"You weren't suppose to… not this soon at least…"

Without warning Jason walked up to Zordon and swung a thunderous right hook at caught Zordon's chin knocked out the blue Wizard, laying him out on the planet's ground.

"That's for leaving us!"

Zordon shook his head from as he pulled himself off the ground. "I had to…"

"Why?" demanded Jason.

"It was the only way to stop Zedd…"

Jason held out his hand and pulled Zordon back to his feet looking at beaten Wizard. "Sorry about punching you… a lot of built up anger…"

"Understandable…" Zordon replied licking the small patch of blood that appeared on his lip.

"Why did you leave us?" Jason asked.

"Zedd's invasion was emanate I had to act. I had to lore him in."

"By sacrificing our entire planet?!" Jason sternly spoke

Zordon stood up and recovered from Jason's punch. He sighed a moment and began to sit on a fallen tree log next to Jason who had already joined him. "It was the only way to trap him on Earth. Zedd's power comes from the harvesting of souls. There were over 6 billion souls he could steal on Earth, I had to stop him. By tricking him to invade he would exhaust all his power to launch an invasion, with no souls to harvest on Earth he would have been trapped on the planet's surface for a thousand years. Plenty of time for the Power Rangers to kill him!"

"Why didn't you just tell us that from the beginning? Why lie us and tell us that the Morphing Shield was a shield and not a grab teleportation field?"

Zordon shot Jason a skeptic look. "Would you have gone along with my plan if you knew the truth? I doubt you rangers would have accepted the fate of your cities and homes if you knew Zedd would lay waste to it all…"

"If it meant keeping the people safe we would have Zordon!"

"You say that Jason, but I could not take that risk…"

"Then why leave? Why not stay and explain what happened after the fact? No everyone was teleported out you know! Thousands of people stayed behind!"

"Someone had to ensure Earth's population was safe on Eltar. As for those left behind, anyone with Ranger potential stayed on Earth. That way, if any of you power rangers died, the coins would have had plenty to choose from."

"Yea right, Bulk and Skull rangers, ha! I bet you you're going to tell me that my communications officer Rocky DeSantos was to be the next Red Ranger after me right! Don't get me wrong, I like to talk to him in Spanish, it's kind of our thing, but I don't see him as a Ranger." Jason smirked

"Jason, don't think too far into this… there are many reasons why the coins choose their hosts."

"What are we suppose to do now Big Z?"

"Defeat Zedd…"

"Zedd's been defeated! Tommy's taken him out! He's the Emperor now Zordon!"

"No, no, no. That's not possible… no one can defeat Zedd except the Red Ranger. It is prophecy!"

"I'm telling you Tommy is Emperor now!"

"Zedd is not dead Jason. If Tommy is Emperor, than this throws my entire plan into destruction!"

"Tell me about! You have no idea how bad it has gotten Big Z! Tommy's building a machine, something powerful, we don't know what it is, but it could be a star-gate. And his power doesn't come from the souls of Earth, so at little rule about needing souls to traverse the stars doesn't apply to him. Whatever he's planning it can't be good! You have to come back with us Z!"

"I can't! I have to watch over the souls of Earth here! If I go, than who will guard them?"

"Are you really the only Eltarian left Zordon? Isn't there someone else?"

"There are plenty of us left Jason, but only I have been given the charge to stop the Demon known as Zedd from taking the souls of Earth…"

"What?" Jason suddenly became very confused. What was Zordon talking about? This whole time he had believed Zordon was suppose to be the last of his kind, what was he saying? "That can't be! You're the last of your race aren't you?"

"One day Jason, you will come to understand what I am. Just know for now that there are no such things as aliens Jason… I'm not from Eltar, but a place much closer to Earth than you think…"

"What the hell are you talking about Big Z?!"

"No… not hell Jason… the other place…"

Jason's heart sudden began to sink, what was Zordon talking about? "You don't mean…"

Zordon began to stand up and place his hand on Jason's shoulder smiling at him. "Jason… I know how difficult it is to believe at times. You live in a very dark world, and I'm not just talking about Zedd and his demons. You can lose it all, your freedom, you friends, your family, your every life, but the only thing that can't be taken from you, the only thing that has to be given away… is your soul… it's what set you're race apart from mine… take comfort in each other Jason. Take comfort in your friends, and the ones you love… we have already one the struggle Jason… you just have to have faith that it will all be alright…"

"Big Z… are you…"

"It's time to go back Jason… go back, and finish this!"

"Z… I… need you… I can't do this without you!"

"No Jason… you don't need me, you just need faith!"

Without warning a bolt of Red energy began to consume Jason. "Zordon… wait… I…" before he could respond Jason was already back in the Command Center.

**Author: Thanks again for Reading. Next: Pink VS Yellow**


	50. Ch-49 Pink VS Yellow

**Command Center 2: Jason and Trini's Quarters:**

"You're trying to tell me Zordon is some kind of Angel? Like Gabriel, Michelangelo Angel?" Trini questioned

"Yes." Jason answered

"That makes no sense!"

"And this business with Tommy?" Trini asked

"What about it?"

"I don't understand." Trini sighed aloud shaking her head at Jason who seemed lost with his thoughts. "You're not thinking straight!"

Jason expressed a look of frustration but continued to keep his composer. "Trini, I've never thought as straight as I do now. This is what I need to do!"

"Jason, your spy idea was crazy, but it seems to be working, and I know you feel you have to do this, I get that, but all of us have lost something to Tommy, don't do this to us… to me…"

The red ranger was beside himself, his thoughts reflecting what was going on around him, but something had to be done. Tommy had grown too powerful, time was against the rangers, and soon whatever machine Tommy had been building would be complete. Jason had to act fast, his encounter with Zordon had changed his mind on the approach he would use against Tommy, the Emperor, nothing would stop him, and Jason knew what had to be done. He began to sit with Trini on their bed, holding her hand and kissing it reassuringly. "Trini… I know how hard it has been on you, on all of us. I feel it too, but I've been afraid Trini. I have to be truthful to you now, to all of you. I'm scared of Tommy…"

"Then why chose to fight him alone?" Trini begged. "Jason please…" Her eyes began to water, her lips shuttered. "Don't do this…"

Jason smiled lovely to Trini, he held her chin slightly rubbing her cheek looking into her beautiful eyes. "Trini… do you remember before all this started? That night you came in the Dojo, all wet from the rain? Your Grandfather had just come down on you for being late; God you looked so beautiful that night, like an angel. Do you remember what I said when I told you that I would fight the whole world for you… do you remember?"

Trini looked at Jason with sorrow a tear fell from her eye. "Yes…"

"I meant it Trini… every word. Even more so now, I have to face him Trini, he's the only thing left that stands between me and you being together. I have to beat him. Don't you understand… this is the only way."

"You might die Jason…"

"I know…"

"Why alone then?" Trini asked

"Because… he's my brother… and none of you should have to face him for me."

**Outskirts of Angel Grove: Kimberly's secret flower garden:**

Kimberly read silently to herself looking somewhat happy, a feeling she had not had in a very long. Even lit by the gentle candle light the book she read seemed to come to life for her. Alone she had been, but not lonely not anymore. Kimberly had been through such horrible visions, the death of her parents, the loss of her arm, and yet through it all she held on. There she was, a quiet night, the skies looking beautiful over the dome above her, the stars reflecting purple from the color, Kimberly almost felt normal.

If it was for a lack of trying Kimberly might have heard the intruder in her mists, the vision of Boi standing in front of her leaning on the walls of the green house she hid herself in. "Kimberly…" whispered Boi's voice in front of her.

Kimberly shot up putting her book down looking at the yellow ranger in front of her. "Boi?" Kimberly's defenses suddenly feel again knowing Boi was not evil or working for Tommy, but was in fact the Power Ranger's spy. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't move…" Boi responded. "Don't make any sudden movements. He's watching us."

"What?" Kimberly asked in confusion. "You shouldn't be here, it's too risky, Jason said that all communication with you was to be with communicator, if Tommy sees you here…"

Kimberly was suddenly cut off with Boi's quiet tone. "Tommy sent me." Boi answered.

"Tommy?" questioned Kimberly "Why?"

"He sent me to kill you… An assassination attempt on you, I'm suppose to kill you before you have a chance to morph, catch you by surprise."

"Assassinate me? Why?"

"He's Tommy, does he need a reason?"

"Can he see us?" Kimberly asked

"Tommy? Yes" Boi answered "but I don't think he can hear us."

"Is he listening?"

"I don't think so." Boi shook his head

"Why do you say that?" Kimberly asked

"We're both still alive, either he thinks I'm sneaking up on you, or that we're having a fatal one on one talk before our show down…"

"How did you find this place?" she asked

"Tommy found it. Saw you here, sent me to kill you…"

"Are you going to?" Kimberly questioned.

"no…" he responded "I'm not going to do that…"

Kimberly nodded her head slightly, finding the entire situation so serial."But if you don't…"

"Tommy will discover I'm a spy and kill me instead…" Boi sighed. "Now you see the pickle I'm in huh?"

"We should call Jason." Kimberly responded reaching for her communicator.

Boi suddenly held up his hand gesturing to Kimberly to stop. "No… don't…"

"Why not?" Kimberly asked. "He's obviously the one to call in this situation."

Boi continued to shake his head. "No, Tommy is monitoring this fight, if he senses more ranger signatures he'll think I've failed."

"So what do we do, just sit here all night?"

"I don't know yet… let me think."

"We could stage a fight, and then allow me to escape," suggested Kimberly

"I don't know… seems risky, Tommy would become suspicious…"

"Boi we have to try at least. If we don't start fighting now Tommy will suspect we're plotting. At any event, we have to battle soon, at least then we can fool him into thinking you're assassination attempt failed, but you're trying to correct that mistake by killing me. And him seeing us fight will buy us some time to think."

Boi nodded in agreement, Kimberly had a point and she was starting to make sense. "Okay. Let's start, I'm going to throw one of my power daggers, you'll have to move quickly out of the way and morph in a split second. This has to look real…" Boi began to draw up one of his daggers aiming it a Kimberly. "I'll aim above your head, duck and roll… are you ready?"

Kimberly nodded ever so slightly.

The blade flew from Boi's hand whooshing in the air breaking the plains; Kimberly moved fast ditching right on cue and rolling out of the way from the ground. As she rolled her hand gripped her morpher she called out from the ground. "Pterodactyl!" before she was to her feet she was already in full Power Ranger Armor.

They both nodded to each other and began to engage one another kicking and punching. Kimberly threw a series of kicks with great delicate care not to hurt Boi, Boi dodged with great ease, both displayed a perfect balance of movement as if they understood exactly what the other was going to do before they did it. Had the fight not been staged, their struggled would have appeared perfectly real.

"You fight well Kim." Boi nodded

"Thanks, you too."

**BAM!**

A bolt of Green energy fired from across the green house and struck Kimberly dead in her chest, rocketing her back. Her body flew through the air crashing into a shelf of plants breaking it into a thousand pieces, piles of dirt and potted plants falling all over her uniform. Kimberly shook her head; her vision was blurred for a moment. The sight of Tommy came into her view, something had gone seriously wrong!

Tommy held onto his staff, standing across the Green House his eyes glowing green through the darkness of his visor. "You had a simple mission Boi… a simple mission…"

Boi's eye fixed on Tommy as he walked toward Kimberly on the ground. "Master, I was about to finish her when…"

"Locate her hideout, find her alone, kill her before she has a chance to morph… did I not say that?" Tommy said looking toward Boi was an evil glare of anger.

"Yes… but…"

"And you couldn't do that simple task… that simple task… No matter. What's the expression? If you want something done right, do it yourself." Tommy approached Kimberly, his eyes looking down at her on the floor. Kimberly reached for her com-link at the side of her helmet, but a second blast from Tommy's staff shattered the side of visor, damaging her com-link cutting her off completely from the other rangers. BAM!

"Arrgh!" cried Kimberly

"No, no, no. None of that little girl. You calling on your friends, today you die all by yourself!"

"Go to hell Tommy!" Cried Kimberly

"One day, but not today!"

Kimberly struggled to her feet, she knew this was the moment she had prayed for and feared. "You killed my parents…"

"I killed a lot of people." Tommy held up his staff pointing it to her chest. "I bet you're scared aren't you? I bet the fear is too much to bear."

"Fuck you!" Kimberly screamed holding up her fist. "Fight me like a man you piece of shit! Put that fucking staff down and face me!"

Tommy paused a moment, gripping his staff tighter. "Fight you?"

"Come on mother fucker! Fight me!" Through her broken visor Tommy could see the anger in her eyes.

Boi's heart was racing, he had to think of something to do. This was his moment; he suddenly tapped the side of his helmet quickly activating his com-link without Tommy's awareness. "Master, killing Kimberly like this, on the floor, in her green house down town, with her able to contact the rangers, practically defenseless… that has no honor; and yes, you care nothing for such things as honor but, why not take her with your bear hands! Kill her, show her your superior fighting skills! Prove to all the rangers that nothing will save them!"

**Command Center 2: Command Deck:**

"Play that message back to me Rocky now!" Jason nearly screamed.

"Yes sir!" Rocky answered pressing the recorder and repeating the last transmission they received.

"Master, killing Kimberly like this, on the floor, in her green house down town, with her able to contact the rangers, practically defenseless… that has no honor; and yes, you care nothing for such things as honor but, why not take her with your bear hands! Kill her, show her your superior fighting skills!" the voice on the command center speakers repeated.

"Shit!" Zach called. "Think that's real?"

"I know it is. Boi's taking a big risk!" Answered Jason.

"We have to move now!" Billy nearly shouted.

"It's Morphin-"

"No!" Jason suddenly stated cutting off Billy and Zach

"What the hell Jason!" Zach said in anger. "Kimberly's going to die if we don't move now!"

"If we all go, then Tommy will know that Boi is a spy, we can't risk that!" Jason shot back.

"That hell with that! Kimberly's life is on the line!" Zach said in complete frustration. "You expect us to do nothing!"

"Is Kimberly's life worth more than Boi's to you?" Jason questioned

"YES!" Zach screamed

"That's not fair to Boi, that's not fair to any of us!" Jason shouted back

"Fuck that! If it was Trini, your ass wouldn't hesitate! You're just leaving her to die out there!"

"No!" Jason said sternly. "I'm not! There's a way to save them both; you go, alone! Unmorphed!"

"What the hell?!" Zach questioned. "Just me?!"

"It has to be you!" Billy suddenly realized.

"That's right! If you go unmorphed it will appear that you were in the right place in the right time! Boi will still maintain his cover!"

Zach suddenly began to understand, he could make it appear that he was merely visiting Kimberly in her green house. "I get it… I get it!"

"Rocky!" Jason called out

"Yes sir?"

"Plan a teleportation beam just outside the green house. This has to look good. Zach, the second you get there morph and contact us to reinforce you both! Do you understand!"

"Yea… Jason… look about what I said earlier…"

"Just go Zach! Don't worry about it!"

"Right!"

**Kimberly's Greed House:**

**CRASH!**

The sound of Kimberly's body flying through the air and bursting through another table sent shock waves around her green house. Her body went limp and dizzy. Kimberly stumbled back to her feet, Tommy was already in front of her to greet her. She swung at him, but he easily caught her fist and slapped her face hard striking her back ward to the floor again. "Get up bitch!" he yelled kicking her gut.

"ARRGGHH!" she cried

"Does it hurt baby?" Tommy smiled kicking her again.

"ARRGGHH!"

The green ranger reached over to a potted plant gripping it and smashing it over her helmet. "You little slut! GET UP!" he ordered lifting her up and slamming her over his shoulder through another table. BOOM! Her body hit the floor in a loud thud, dust appearing around the silhouette of her body. "Ha, ha, ha! That's what I'm talking about!" Tommy bent down to the floor rubbing his face against Kimberly's on the ground. "Shhh… it's alright little pink ranger… do you hear that? It's that thought in your head that says my friends will be here… but they won't! One on is coming for you little lady… no one!"

"F-fu… fu… you…" she whimpered

"Interesting proposal. Tell you what… I'll spare you're life, but in return you'll have to be my love slave. Fuck me every night, and serve me forever, until you die! And every night you'll have to say… I love you Master Tommy… I love you! Ha, ha!"

Kimberly struggled to speak but the words slowly came out of her mouth. "In this… universe… or… any… other… I… would never… ever… love you! NEVER! I hate you Tommy! I hate you!"

Tommy began to smile rising to his feet, pulling out his staff again, aiming the blade to her chest. "Funny that you should say that… You know, I've always had a soft spot for cute little pink girlie girls… well, this was fun wasn't it? But all good things must come to an end!"

"MASTODON!" Called Zach as black energy filled the room only for a split second. "Mammoth Blast!"

A surge of Purple and Black energy sprang out of Zach's Power Axe/Cannon and fired strait at Tommy's back, blasting him off Kimberly. He spun into the air and jump kicked Tommy's chest landing near Kimberly pulling her up. "Black Mammoth Ranger to Command Center, I need back up at coordinates Yankee, Zulu, Six, Eight, Niner! Under attack from Green and Yellow Rangers! I say again, under attack!"

Tommy shot up from the floor pointing to Boi. "Get that Fucking Black Nigger Bastard now!" Tommy ordered to Boi.

"What the fuck did you just call me!?" Zach pulled back his cannon again and fired a second time at Tommy! BOOM! The blast fired true and blasted Tommy strait out of the Green House, causing a huge hole to appear from the walls. "Don't you ever call me that again, you Green Faced Evil son of Bitch!"

"Whoa, sweet! That was awesome!" Boi smiled inside his helmet. "But I kinda have to fight you now Zach… keep up appearances and all…" Boi shrugged.

"Thanks, sure…" Zach nodded as the two began to spar.

In a short flash two more beams of energy entered the green house. Boi looked on and saw both Billy and Jason had arrived. "Hey guys… glad you made it." Boi nodded continuing his fake fight with Zach.

"Damn that's a strange sight…" Billy stated shaking his head.

"We got to move fast!" Said Jason. "Billy get to Kimberly and get her out of her! I'll handle Tommy."

"What about us?" Zach asked still sparing with Boi.

"Just keep up the sparing, this won't take long!" Jason assured them.

"Right!" They both stated, still sparing.

Jason began to run outside into the open streets. He followed the path of Zach's mammoth blast and saw a huge crater skid mark on the street pavement leading to an even larger crater where Tommy lay hurt on the ground. Jason walked up to the crater and saw Tommy getting back to his feet.

"Tommy…"

"Hello brother…" he replied drawing his staff out again.

"Where did you get that?" Jason asked looking at the staff.

"Like the T on top? I stole it from Zedd, it's mine now…"

"I see…"

"What do you want?" Tommy questioned coming back up.

"Did that hurt?" Jason smirked.

"That blast? Hardly…"

"Here we are again…"

"Here we are!" Tommy smirked.

"You called Zach the N-word, not cool…" Jason stated shaking his head. "Never took you as a racist, you're Hispanic for God's sakes Tommy!"

"Only the weak parts of me Jason…"

"That is messed up…"

"Oh, killing Trini's grandfather, raping women, killing Kimberly's parents, that's all well and good, but using the N-word all of the sudden and now I'm messed up? Really Jason? Really?!"

Jason suddenly sighed at his older brother, shaking his head at him. "Tommy…"

"Don't start Jason, I'm not in the mood for a lecture…"

"Tommy… I found Zordon… and the population of Earth… it's all over. You can't win this anymore!"

"Will I not? You think finding them is enough to beat me? You think even the all powerful Zordon can?! HA! I've killed Ivan Ooze, I've killed Alpha, and I've killed Lord Zedd himself!"

"Only one of those statements is true Tommy!"

"WHAT!" Tommy cried out in anger.

Jason began to pull out his blade holding out to the side. "Are you ready?"

"You're going to fight me alone?"

"Yes…"

"And you expect to win?" Tommy asked.

"If there's any hope left in you Tommy, I'm going to find it… if not… then…"

"You're going to kill me?" he smiled

"If I have too…" Jason hesitated.

"I don't think you can Jason! No one can."

"I can." Jason replied with a confident nod. "No man is beyond redemption, not with God… I have faith in you Tommy!"

"You can't win Jason, I am ten times more powerful than you ever will be! I will kill you… and that is something I can count on Jason!"

"Then you've miscounted Tommy!" Jason shot back

"We'll see!" Tommy smirked standing up gripping his staff. "The time has come for you. Death awaits, don't think I'm above killing even you!"

"Don't think I'm below sparing even you! Brother…" Jason fired back with a quick nod and held tilt

"When I'm done with you, I'm going to rape that little girlfriend of yours to death!" Tommy smiled "And when I do, I'm going to cut off her head and bury it with yours."

"You've already lost Tommy, you've lost your soul!"

"No such thing Jason! Souls are no more real than the God you pray to or the Angels in heaven"

"You're right!" Jason smiled drawing up his blade. "More than you know…"

"Red verse Green then?" Tommy asked "Just like old times?"

"As it should be…" Jason asnwered

"So be it, Little Brother…"

**Author: The moment you've been waiting for is finally here! NEXT: Tommy VS Jason!**


	51. Ch-50 Red VS Green

**Roof Tops of Angel Grove: Down Town Area:**

The clouds had began to drizzle in the night sky, the roars of lightning and thunder covering all the stars in a blanket of black, the world looked so dark to Jason who stood before his brother ready for battle. How did it come to this? How did things become so wrong? Jason remembered the original time line, how things were suppose to be, Tommy was the greatest Ranger then… so he had been. But now, now he was death, he was evil, he was everything he was never meant to be. Jason knew he was a great ranger in the original timeline the original red ranger leader, but he also knew he was not the greatest, now… in this new reality, in this new universe, he may have not been the best ranger ever, but he realized that he had to be! He had to become greater than his original counterpart or Tommy ever was! He had to face his demons and overcome all that fate had given him!

Slowly he tightened his blade holding it to his face, the silver of his sword reflecting an image of himself like a mirror. "Are you ready?" He asked Tommy who brought his own staff to bear.

"Yes." Came the Green Ranger's reply.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Jason began to sprint to his enemy in a Japanese Banzai Charge, his blade surging with Red energy that began to envelope his entire body. Tommy began to charge in turn, drawing up his own blade pointing it toward Jason as he made his sprint.

Jason stopped, his feet sliding on the floor as he made his sudden break; then came the slash from his sword which Tommy deflected with his staff. Their blades crossed slash for slash, deflection for deflection, sparks of green and red energy firing from the points of contact from their weapons. The Tommy struck again but the red ranger countered with a spinning heel kick, his leg swooping over Tommy's staff catching the green ranger's jaw. A second spinning kick from Jason's opposite leg again landed on Tommy's shoulder knocking Tommy off balance. Jason pressed his advantage slicing with his sword across Tommy's chest, then gathering a quick amount of red energy emitting from his body, Jason formed an energy ball from his hands and rocketed it straight into Tommy's chest sending the green ranger flying backward.

"ARRGGHH," came the cry from Tommy who was completely taken back at Jason's new level of skill. But the clash had just begun; now the battle had truly began to erupt. Tommy recovered quickly from Jason's blast, rolling back to his feet spinning his staff around his back and back to his front thrusting it repeatedly at Jason who dodged and ducked out of each of Tommy's counter advance. The red ranger maneuvered and caught Tommy's staff in his hand using it to spin around to Tommy's inside and slash on Tommy's helmet piercing it slightly giving the green ranger and equally revealing scar.

"AAARRGGGHHH!" Tommy cried holding onto his face. "You bastard!"

"Don't talk about dad like that," Jason smirked. "That last one was for the scars you gave me."

"That a fact?" Tommy sarcastically spoke.

The red ranger drew up his and took another fighting stance. "Again?" he smiled

"Round 2!"

Jason came back again jumping into the air slamming down with his sword, but Tommy caught him with the heel of his staff jabbing at his stomach causing Jason to come crashing to the floor. Another swing at Jason's chest from his staff sent a crack of green energy blasting out of Jason and the staff struck its blow. Again Jason shot back up recovering just as Tommy had, the conflict would not be resolved so easily Jason thought as he grabbed out his blade blaster and fired to Tommy.

Tommy sprang to his feet running out of the way of Jason's repeated blasts. **ZAP ZAP ZAP!** Each laser blast missing its mark as Tommy sprang up to the edge of the building they were battling on and sprinted toward Jason who fired from the far end. Like a helicopter router Tommy spun his staff and charged it with Green energy as he ran. Jason fired wildly at Tommy who blocked all of Jason's blasts with his staff absorbing the attack with the green energy gathering around him. Jason put his blade blaster back into his holster just as Tommy fired the intense amount of energy he had gathered at him.

Jason leaped into the air but it was too late, the end of the blast wave struck his chest launching him back into a sea of green energy. The blast wave took Jason sending him packing straight through a water tower bursting it into a million pieces as gallons of water fell to the floor. The red ranger's body flew back crashing into an adjacent office building, red energy catching desk, papers and computers on fire as the body of the Tyranno Ranger rolled through.

Tommy charged again, jumping into the opening of the office building where Jason had landed. The building's surroundings were already on fire burning all around him. Tommy clutched his staff as Jason struggled back to his feet recovering from Tommy's attack. The Green Ranger walked in confidence mockingly. "Well now… had enough?" Tommy smiled.

Jason drew back his sword spinning it back into hands. "Not nearly!" He clung to his sword toward Tommy though it still remained in his hands. The blade stayed with Jason floating off his hands pointing at Tommy spinning like the axel of a truck, red waves of energy charging around Jason. "POWER SWORD! FLARE UP NOW! ROLLING BOMBER!"

An intense wave of Red energy began to pour out of Jason's power sword and his held his hands out the blade floating in the center of both hands sending vast amounts of energy and power toward Tommy. The green ranger raised his staff to block but the awesome power fried from Jason's attack sent Tommy rocketing back flying him out of the office building crashing him through two more building in the engulfing power of the energy wake.

The rain continued to pour as Jason leaped out of the office building and landed on the streets of Angel Grove where a crater had formed in the crashing area where Tommy had landed. Small bits of red lightning crackled all around the shockwave area and crater. The red ranger walked slowly his power sword still in hand, Jason knew Tommy had been hurt, but not killed.

"Tommy…" he called out to him.

"Well played brother…." Tommy suddenly uttered from the ground. "WELL PLAYED!"

Tommy sprang back to the air holding the Dragon Dagger in Sword Mode! Jason block the strike, but the effect of surprise was already felt and Tommy's attack struck Jason back. Now a sword duel had erupted in the streets, both blades filled with energy!

"Dragon Sword, Flute Fang Strike!" Tommy held the Dragon Sword to his side, the sword lit up with green energy and music could be heard emitting from the blade. He turned the sword forward and unleashed an immense wave of energy that caught Jason's chest and blew him back! **BOOM!** A crackle of thunder was heard as the explosion seemed to engulf the surrounding area.

**Command Center 2: Command Deck:**

"JESUS!" Billy called out as he looked at the explosion from the viewing globe.

"This is bad!" Kimberly announced. "We have to help him!"

"No." Trini ordered. "This is something Jason has chosen to do alone."

"And you're going to honor that request?" Zach questioned harshly

"Yes!" Trini responded.

"No offense Trini, but you're not a Ranger anymore, you can't order us around!" Zach countered.

"Can't I?" Trini shot back with confidence. "I'm still in command here, ranger or not! Zach, Jason is determined to do this alone, and I am not about to abandon him now. If things get too hot for him, then we will make our move, but not before!"

"Jason knows what he's doing Zach, have faith in him…" Billy assured him.

"What about Boi?" asked Kimberly

"Back at Tommy's palace… he has to maintain his cover," answered Billy.

"I sure hope he knows what he's doing… Jason I mean. Having Boi still up there…" Kimberly confessed with concern.

"Don't worry; Boi isn't the type to jeopardize anything." Billy responded.

**Tommy's Palace: Tommy's secret Chambers:**

Boi crossed his arms listening to the demon speaking in front of him. Listening to the words he was saying contemplating his next move. He knew even now that Tommy and Jason were already at war, the fight for the future of Earth in the balance. And though Jason had ordered him not to do anything foolish, Boi did not want to take any chances of defeat.

"If I free you, you get rid of Tommy, not Jason!" Boi ordered

"And Ivan?" Zedd called trapped in his snow globe.

"Dead already!" Boi answered.

"Unfortunate. I wanted to get rid of him myself!" Zedd confessed in anger

"Do we have a deal or not Demon?" asked Boi

"Making deals with the devil then Boi?"

"You're not the devil, but you're pretty close I'll give you that." Boi shook his head as he lifted the snow globe in his hand. "I'm not selling my soul demon, just giving you the opportunity to get back at Tommy. And as bad as Jason thinks you are, I know Tommy is much worse. Jason ordered me not to release you, but I have a feeling if I let you free what will come after will only benefit us rangers in the long run. As I've said, you're not the worst of the evil lot Zedd."

"HA! No one is as bad as me!" proclaimed Zedd

"If that's the case then I should put you back in the closet and lock you away forever."

"NO!" Zedd pleaded. "Jason will live, I give you my word."

"You're word is worth shit to me demon!" Boi fired back harshly. "You think I'm that stupid to take you at your word?! Only a fool would leave you at your word!"

"Then what will convince you?" questioned Zedd

"Tell me how to kill you!"

"Kill me?" Zedd wondered. "You can't, I'm immortal."

"Then you will spend eternity in that globe!" warned Boi

"ARRRGGHHH!" Zedd slammed his fist and snarled in growing anger at Boi's un-empty threats. "My head…"

"What about it?" Boi asked.

Zedd took his fingers and rubbed them across his neck. "Take it off, and you'll be rid of me…"

Boi waited a moment and though back. "That the only way?"

"The only way that I know for sure, yes…"

"Remember, Jason nor I am to be harmed!"

"Fine…"

"Then I set you free…"

Boi gripped the snow globe and threw it to the floor blasting out red and green energy! Darkness filled the room, and Zedd appeared!

**Angel Grove Streets: Down Town:**

Jason and Tommy both kneeled on the floor panting catching their breath as both warriors had lost most of the energy. The two struggled to stand, struggled to continue their fight. Tommy was shaking his head, completely taken back at the fact that Jason was somehow keeping up with all of his moves. How could this be? He had absorbed most if not all of Zedd's power, how was it that Jason was still in the fight? Any ranger should have fallen quickly to him, and yet in this moment only Jason seemed to have the advantage.

"I must admit… you are doing quite well brother." Tommy nodded

"Thanks… I guess…" Jason panted back to him.

"I don't understand how you continue to match me. I have all of Zedd's power, and yet, you have taken some of my strongest blasts. This is not suppose to happen…" Tommy admitted.

"Evil never wins Tommy." Jason answered.

"As corny and as cliché as that sounds, I must admit, I'm beginning to agree…"

"Really?" Jason asked with hopefulness.

"NAH, I'm just fucking with you!" Tommy leaped back into the air with his sword and the two continued to duel again. This time, Jason blocked much faster, his speed becoming more and more intense. Tommy continued to press on, but Jason matched him blow for blow.

The green ranger attacked wildly desperate to land a strike, but then Jason was too fast. Something was wrong! Tommy began to realize that he was losing! Even now, after all the power he had absorbed, Jason was still winning. What was driving him? BAM! A final strike from Jason's sword knocked Tommy's own weapon away leaving the green ranger weaponless. Jason took his power sword and pointed it into Tommy's chest as the green ranger began to step backwards.

The red ranger held the blade to Tommy's chest but suddenly stopped. Jason tilted his head slightly then without a hint of hesitation started to put his sword away behind his back. The power sword attached to his back and dematerialized into thin air as if it teleported away. Jason nodded to Tommy and drew up his fists. "I am not the type to strike down an unarmed man."

"Stupid." Tommy answered as he instantly struck a blow to Jason punching his face knocking him back. The two began to fight in unarmed combat Jason using Kung Fu, and Tommy matching his fight with Muy Tai.

The struggle began again, Jason fighting forward with repeated kicks followed by punches and Tommy using his knees to block. Jason jumped into the air and threw a series of kick at Tommy who blocked each one before Jason landed. Then Tommy came back again with a flurry of sidekicks and a spinning back kick that struck at Jason's abs. Tommy followed with a double fisted punch that hit Jason's face knocking him to the floor.

"Where's all that Kung Fu now Jason? I knew you were only taking those classes for that little Asian bitch who was in it! HA! HA! " Tommy raised his hands in the air in victory. "Round 2, Tommy wins! HA! HA! HA!"

Jason pushed himself off the ground floor shaking his head. "You're Dragon style is good, but my Dino style will defeat you!" Jason chuckled

"What?" Tommy looked confused for a moment until Jason's leaped from the ground and delivered a flying kick striking Tommy's face blasting him back against a street building cracking the brick walls.

**Command Center 2: Command Deck:**

"Atta boy Jason." Trini mumbled under her breath clinching her fists looking on as Jason came back up.

"Did you say something Trini?" Billy turned and asked.

"No…" she smiled.

**Angel Grove Street Level: Down Town:**

Tommy struggled back up from the walls looking straight at Jason who was standing back to his feet fighting from the exhaustion. The red ranger stood back up and waved Tommy over with his hand taunting him. "Come on Tommy… one round 3 mother fucker! Come on! Come and get your ass kicked!"

"You think I'm afraid?!" Tommy snarled. "You think I'm scared of you?!"

"I think you're shiting in your pants!" Jason began to smile

Tommy took his thumb and rubbed it against his nose. "Round 3"

"Come at me Bro!"

Tommy couldn't help but begin to smile in his helmet and nodded in turn. "You were always a cocky little shit weren't you?"

Jason tilted his head and the two warriors began to charge. The red ranger threw a flurry of punches at Tommy who blocked well enough defending all but two that hit his jaw line. Then it was Tommy who struck back with a series of kicks aimed at Jason's lower body. Jason dodged and ducked out of the of all of Tommy's kicks catching his leg, but the Green Ranger countered with a spinning kick and landed at Jason's face.

The Red ranger shook the attack off and charged again. Both fighters leaped into the air striking at each other with leg kicks that were blocked on both sides each time before they landed on the streets below. Now came Jason's advance with cartwheel kick embedded with red energy. The kick struck Tommy down the middle of his chest and cut the Green Ranger down. Tommy came back up only to catch a fist from Jason straight across his face at landed so hard it shattered the visor of the green ranger. Tommy fell to the floor hitting the ground so hard his body bounced up slightly and struck the floor again.

When it was all over Jason stood over Tommy's body looking down at his defeated brother. "Tommy…"

Tommy began to breathe hard, fighting to stay awake. "Jason…"

"It's all over Tommy…" Jason stated pulling out his blade blaster and pointing it at the Green Ranger's back.

"Jason…" Tommy struggled to speak

"I should kill you now! I should Tommy, you deserve to die…"

"I know…" Tommy began to whisper.

The rain continued to fall, the water landing all around the two fighters as if the world was crying. Jason felt the pain in his heart, he knew what he had to do, but he still couldn't bring himself to do it. There he was, Tommy the man that had given him so much pain, so much suffering and as his armor began to fade as Zedd's energy left him, the Green Ranger's power armor returned into its original look. "Why Tommy?"

Tommy struggled to turn around from the floor looking back at Jason who pointed his Blade Blaster straight into his chest. "Jason…"

"Why did you betray us?"

"I remember it all Jason… maybe even more than you do…"

"Remember what Tommy?" Jason asked

"The first timeline… the real original universe… I remember it all…" he uttered.

"Then why do it? Why!"

"You don't understand Jason… I was only trying to save us all… to take us back…"

"Back? What do you mean?"

"Ivan… he was planning on building something… something that could alter all reality… I thought about it, how to fix it… this was my plan… the only one I could see to have any chance of victory. In this universe Jason… evil has the advantage, not good… so I became what I had to, to win…"

"Winning isn't everything Tommy…"

"Jason, I know how to make it all right… I know how…"

Jason shook his head in disappointment at his older brother. "You can't fix this Tommy… you can't."

"Yes I can… we both can…"

"How?"

"The machine I'm building… it can-"

**THUD!**

The Earth rumbled as Lord Zed landed on the streets of Angel Grove. Red and Black energy erupted a roar from the howling demon was suddenly heard as Jason turned his head and saw the Emperor of the Zedd Empire had returned.

"Oh… shit…" Jason uttered.

Zedd's body glowed red, his staff had returned to him, morphing from a T into a Z at the head. His red Visor lit up and as he walked he shook the ground under him.

"_**Jason Lee Tellez…"**_ Zedd began to utter in a dark and slow demonic voice.

"Zedd…" Jason uttered

"_**I should rip your heart out, and eat you alive. That yellow ranger spy of yours was a smart idea, I am free now…"**_

"Zedd…" Jason uttered again

**Command Center 2: Command Deck:**

"Oh God…" Trini uttered in fear

"Oh my God!" Kimberly whimpered

"Fuck me…" Zach called

"Oh shit… Trini…" Billy called looking at her

"Go now!" Trini ordered. "GO NOW!"

**Streets of Angel Grove:**

"What the fuck are you?" Jason asked.

"_**How to answer that… how indeed… look at you red ranger… all alone…"**_

Jason began to take a fighting stance when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He's not alone!" Tommy answered as the two warriors looked into each other's eyes. Through the broken visor of Tommy Jason looked into his brothers eyes and nodded at him.

The Red and Green Rangers stood back to back and took up a defensive stance looking on at Zedd.

"You're move Demon…" Jason called at him.

"So be it…"

"Ready?!" Jason asked looking at Tommy

"Ready!"

Jason turned to Red and Called out. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

**Author: Well thanks for all your continued support, hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Next: Red and Green VS Zedd!**


	52. Ch-51 Red, and Green VS Zedd!

**Down Town Angel Grove: Street Levels:**

The rain had suddenly stopped its down pour all seemed quiet in the city, but in reality a dark storm was approaching. Lord Zedd stood ready, his face was angry; his eyes were lit up with rage. Before him were Tommy and Jason, the one who helped impression him and the other the leader of his most annoying of enemies. Now here they were both ready to face him, both ready to fight him. This alliance between brothers was not one out of love, or understanding, rather it seemed to be an alliance of convenience. Both warriors knew the reality of what Lord Zedd was, and to face him alone was suicide.

"What is this? Two warriors bent on my destruction?" howled the demon.

"Something like that," said Jason who began to redraw his power sword.

"So what? Friends all of the sudden? You two were ready to kill each other a moment ago before I arrived," noted the demon as he pointed at Tommy. "I've only come for him red ranger, I have no quarrel with you, yet…"

"Go Jason, I'll handle this." Warned Tommy

"No," Jason refused. "I will not abandon you, you are my brother."

"I deserve to die Jason, not you. We cannot hope to kill him. Not with only us."

"But with us all you might stand a chance!" Billy chanted.

A white, pink, black & purple, yellow, and blue energy of teleportation beams appeared from behind Jason and Tommy reinforcing them. All seven rangers standing finally united.

"WHAT'S THIS?!" demanded Zedd

"Guys!" Jason chanted in excitement. "Rangers!"

"Jason!" Billy smiled. "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. What are you guys doing here? I ordered you to stay out of the way? And Boi?! Why are you here?"

"I've already been discovered Jason. Zedd knows I'm a spy. Besides, I tired of fighting for the wrong side. I miss being a part of the team," explained Boi raising his fist.

"We're tired of standing on the side lines while you have all the fun!" Zach smiled

"Sorry Jason, you may have fought Tommy alone, but no way are we letting you fight Zedd single handedly." Billy replied placing a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"I wasn't alone." Jason nodded looking back at Tommy.

"No… Tommy's on our side now?" Questioned Billy

"NO JASON!" Demanded Kimberly, "Fuck that, he killed my family!"

"He hurt us Jason, all of us!" Zach agreed refusing to accept Tommy's aid.

"Oh cry me a river," shrugged Tommy. "All you rangers do is moan and whine, no wonder Zedd is winning."

"Fuck you!" Kimberly cried pulling out her power bow and pointing it at Tommy's chest.

Tommy suddenly smiled at Kimberly's actions holding his arms apart and taunting her. "Take your best shot bitch!"

"KIMBERLY!" yelled Jason as he stepped between her and Tommy, letting the path of the bow point to his chest. "Enough of this!"

"Fuck that Jason! No more of this shit! He dies tonight!" Zach agreed standing with Kimberly.

"And what about Zedd?!" Jason asked. "You think we won't need Tommy then!?"

"Get out of the way Jason!" ordered Kimberly

"I will not!"

"He killed my family! Murdered them!" She yelled.

Tommy began to shove Jason out of the way and stepped toward Kimberly. "Oh shut up Barbie doll. Calm down. I didn't kill your parents, they were putties in disguise. I only made it look like I killed them. Happy now?"

"What?" Kimberly asked in shock, her eyes widened.

"You didn't kill them?" Zach asked.

"Nooo… I just pretended I did to throw your team off balance. I don't know where your family is. Satisfied?" Tommy shrugged.

"My parents aren't dead?" Kimberly began to shake holding her bow, slowly lowering it.

"Nah, I'm just fucking with ya! I totally killed them! HA, HA, HA!"

"TOMMY!" Jason yelled in complete anger, grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. "You son of a bitch! I should kill you for doing that to her!"

Kimberly fell to the floor as her hopes were dashed, clinging onto her bow Zach coming to her side. Jason held Tommy firm, his hands coming around his neck, desperately wanting to kill him. "You murdering bastard, I should have killed you when I had the chance! Why are you doing this to us?!"

"Calm down Jason," Tommy replied, still smiling in his helmet. "Let me go."

"Fuck you! I was going to forgive you, I was going to make you a member of the team…"

"Fuck your team Jason. You think I suddenly changed just because you beat me in a fight? Ask the Masked Rider if that worked out for him. You think I want to join your team? Fuck you and your Rangers! This is an alliance of convenience, nothing more! Look into my eyes Jason, the brother you think I am is not here! I am who I am, evil, well that's just a side effect of this universe, deal with it… now let me up!"

Jason's grip began to tighten, he felt the rush of wanting to hurt his own brother, his anger growing at the point of Kimberly's pain. "You hurt the two girls I love most!"

"Jason…" Billy reasoned, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Stop this…"

"He needs to die Billy!" Jason warned.

"He does…" Boi nodded in agreement.

Billy turned back at the other rangers. "But not now, not tonight! We need him to fight Zedd. We need all the help we can get. After that, I promise you can finish what you started."

Jason felt his grip tighten for a moment, and then suddenly he released it. "This isn't over Tommy!"

Tommy adjusted his neck rubbing it as Jason began to let him up. "Thank you," the green ranger mockingly stated.

"Well now, this is interesting isn't it Rangers?" Zedd joked. "I don't have to do anything except watch you all destroy each other!"

"You're going to eat those words Zedd!" Zach demanded pulling out his power axe.

The rangers all began to draw their weapons all uniting against an even greater threat than Tommy. All the rangers held their weapons high, even Tommy as his dagger again transformed into a sword. Tommy looked over his shoulder and noticed Alpha holding his Titanus Blade and gave the robot a confused look. "Didn't I kill you?"

Alpha didn't say a word, instead he focused on Zedd. Billy answered for him. "You destroyed his secondary head; you never hit his primary."

"Interesting… you have two heads when you morph…" Tommy noted.

"He still can't talk with the head you destroyed, been repairing it." Billy explained.

"No wonder you've been so quiet," said Tommy. "Bet you want to tell me off too don't you little robot? Ha… too bad you can't can you?"

Alpha suddenly held up his middle finger at Tommy then brought his focus back to Zedd. Tommy chuckled a moment and looked back a Zedd. "Funny little droid…"

"Can we all just focus on the problem at hand?" Zach asked turning to Tommy. "This isn't over green ranger. The second Zedd is dead I'm going to bury this axe in your chest!"

"Yeah, ask Kimberly what happened the last time someone tried burying anything into me. She's minus an arm."

"God Tommy, shut the fuck up!" Jason complained. "Just shut up!"

"I don't know why I let you little bugs talk for this long, let's just finish this!" Zedd commanded

The rangers began to charge at the demon, their weapons at the ready. Jason was first to attack, swinging his blade at Zedd, but the beast ducked and countered with a strike from his staff sending the red ranger packing, flying back. Billy came next, staff for staff, but Zedd tripped the blue warrior and countered again his strike at Billy's chest. Now came Kimberly who attacked with great fury firing her bow. The first arrow struck, but it did little harm to Zedd as he spun his staff around and fired an energy blast from it hitting Kimberly's chest rocketing her back. Boi came then, flailing his daggers at Zedd. He managed to land to hit, but was then struck down by Zedd again. Last came both Alpha and Tommy, the Green and White Rangers working as one their sword both hammering back at Zedd. Zedd fell back a short moment, but a second blast from his staff was all it took to send the last two rangers to the floor.

"HA!" Zedd mocked. "Is this all that you can muster?"

"Not even close!" Jason warned. "Rangers, Bring them Together!"

The five rangers united with Jason, their power weapons all crossing each other as Jason gave his commands. Zach pulled up his axe, "Power AXE!"

Kimberly her bow, "Power Bow!"

Billy his lance, "Power Lance!"

Boi his daggers, "Power Daggers!"

Jason his sword, "Power Sword!"

Their weapons formed as one coming together to form the Howling Cannon! Jason leaped into the air and grabbed the weapon landing with the other rangers that began to channel their energy by touching Jason's back. Their energy flowed into Jason's armor than into the howling cannon itself. "HOWLING CANNON!" the rangers all chanted at the five blasts from the cannon began to flow into one striking Lord Zedd's chest; a huge explosion filled the air. BOOM!

A colorful burst of explosive energy filled the air, Jason watch with the other rangers. "Is he dead?" Boi asked the smoke beginning to clear.

"I don't know…" Jason replied.

The smoked cleared and still Zedd stood proud tall, and unscaved. "My turn!" The demon called holding up his staff and firing it at the rangers. "Demonic Strike!" A huge surge of energy flowed from his staff, launching at the rangers, the staff flowing with blue and red energy. BOOM! Again an explosion filled the streets, but this time it was Zedd that struck. The rangers fell back in pain, Zedd had dealt a huge blow at them.

The ranger all struggled back to their feet, all of them in pain grabbing at their wounds. "Shit…" Jason uttered as he stood to his feet still clutching his sword.

"Perfect!" Zedd mocked holding his staff. "This is what happens when you cross Zedd!"

Without warning a blade sudden pierced the back of the red demon, a familiar sword shaped like a flute sliced into Zedd's back. "This is what happens when you cross Thomas Burai Oliver Tellez!"

Zedd felt the pain of Tommy's sword slicing through him as he turned around looking at the blade that had pierced him. "What is this?" Zedd mocked, slowly pulling out the blade and dropping it to the floor. "That all you can do green ranger?"

"Ha…" Tommy shrugged looking dumb founded at his sword now on the floor. "That never usually happens… usually the sword through the back kills all my victims…"

"His head!" Boi yelled form the floor. "Cut off his head!"

"That's enough out of you!" Zedd called firing a blast at the yellow ranger striking at Boi launching him back.

Jason got to his feet and again engaged Zedd blade to blade. Tommy leaped into the air with his recovered sword and joined Jason in the struggle. "I'll distract!" Tommy called. "You take his head!"

Again the two warriors fought as one both charging at Zedd their blades locking in unison. Zedd continued to walk back as the two rangers press forward allowing the other rangers to recover. Soon all seven rangers were on their feet and joined to attack. Zedd defended well fighting all seven, it was an amazing sight as the demon despite his rather large size was still able to block all attacks from the rangers.

"He's too strong!" Kimberly panted on her knees as Zedd again had struck her down.

Zach began to come to her side and helped her to her feet again. "We have to keep trying!"

"Jason any ideas?" Billy asked as his lance clashed with Zedd's own.

"Boi says we have to strike at his head, that's his only weak spot!" Jason replied.

"If we all come at him, one of us is bound to land a hit!" Zach added joining their attack.

"Fuck this guy is tough…" Boi noted as he fell to the floor again.

"Rangers!" Jason called. "Combined Weapon attacks! Wave Strikes at this Bastard. Don't let him recover!"

Zach leaped into the air with his axe and transformed it into a cannon as he landed. "Mammoth Blast!" The beam from Zach's axe fired free and struck perfectly at Zedd pushing him back in a great explosion of black and purple energy.

Zedd began to come to his feet, but before he could Kimberly aimed her power bow and charged pink energy. "FIRE BURST!" she called launching a flaming pink charged arrow with incredible energy.

"Super Lance Smasher!" Called Billy as waves of Blue energy rocketed from his power lance and struck at Zedd again!

Now came Boi his daggers in hand as he leaped into the air and fired hundreds of bolts of yellow energy in the form of daggers straight into Zedd yet again. "Saber Fangs of Furry!"

Then came Tommy who surprisingly joined the rangers in unison. "Dragon Sword, Flute Fang Strike," the waves of green energy coming at the demon hitting hard.

Alpha leaded into the air and landed in front of the Zedd. He held his sword and pointed it toward the ground taking a knee as waves of white, black, and golden energy charged around him. If the robot could speak in his ranger form he would have stated, Charging Titanus Rocker, but nonetheless a void of energy appeared behind him in the form of a brontosaurs that stomped it's way to Zedd exploding in a huge fire ball of white energy.

Finally Jason joined, his blade spinning in his hand charging red energy. "Power Sword, Flare Up Now! Rolling Bomber!" The huge surge of red energy flew from Jason's hands striking at Zedd launching the demon back before the energy formed into a giant ball surrounding the monster and exploded in the sky. BOOM!

When the smoke cleared there was Zedd finally at his knees from the repeated attacks. "Aarghh…" he held his side and slowly came back to his feet. "Combined… you just might stand a chance…" the Emperor realized. "You might…"

"Now you know who you are facing Zedd!" Jason warned as all seven rangers rallied behind him.

"Yes… I do…" Zedd stood to his feet and began to walk toward the rangers. "I realize you have been the gravest threat to my power since this war began… I have underestimated you rangers, but never again!" Zedd raised his arm to the sky pointing it over the heads of the rangers. "Together you might defeat me, but alone…!"

Tommy realized what was about to happen before it did, he leaped toward Jason out of the way of what was about to come around the rangers. Jason turned back, time moved into a crawl as the cage of red energy slowly formed around the remaining rangers. Jason could see the trap falling around the other rangers, Zedd was isolating him alone, but as the dome of red and blue energy fell around the rangers, Tommy narrowly escaped the trapped.

"Tommy!" Jason yelled as the energy missed his feet. The wave of energy finally landed trapping the white, yellow, blue, pink, and black rangers inside it, leaving only Tommy and Jason out of it.

Tommy began to stand up coming to Jason's side. "Jason!"

"What happened?" Jason asked looking back at the rangers.

"What the hell?!" Zach yelled looking at the red dome around him. "What is this?"

Billy walked to the edge of the red dome and touched it. "Oh shit…"

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked looking at the red energy.

"Zedd's trapped us inside his energy…" Boi realized beginning to cross his arms. "Only Tommy and Jason are outside of it…"

"Shit!" Zach pouted. "He's separating us from them. Why!"

"He knows together he might not defeat us, but take us on one at a time, and were dead!" Billy replied.

"Then…" Kimberly came to the edge of the dome looking at Jason and Tommy.

"It's up to them now…" Billy replied.

"Jason…" she whimpered

"He's not alone, Tommy's still with him…" Billy replied.

"He might as well be alone. I doubt Tommy will stick around for whatever Zedd throws at them both. He's going to let Jason die alone!"

"I don't think so…" Boi replied.

"Why do you say that?" Zach asked in great skepticism

"Tommy may hate us all, but his love for his brother is genuine…"

"Right… I'm sure…"

**Outside Zedd's Energy Dome:**

"What the hell just happened?" Jason asked looking back at the trapped rangers.

"I saw it coming, why your rangers were too slow to see it boggles my mind Jason. Their too fucking slow for their own good! And here I thought we were both going to live through this…" Tommy replied crossing his arms at him.

"Don't talk about them like that!" Jason replied touching the side of the dome looking at Kimberly who stared back at him.

"It's true! Your rangers were slow to react to Zedd's trap, and now it is us just us two verse the dark lord of demons! Fucking pathetic excuses for power rangers!" Tommy replied in frustration.

"I said don't talk about them like that." Jason replied. "They couldn't have predicted this… neither did I."

"It's too late for that now Jason." Tommy stated

"What now?" Jason asked turning back to Zedd.

"We die…" Tommy replied raising his fist and sword.

Jason drew up his sword and joined his brother. "Don't be so negative. We still have a chance. He's weak!"

"Don't be naive Jason. Death is certain here." Tommy warned

"We need a plan if we want to get out of this." Jason countered

"The head…" Tommy uttered. "We go for his head. It's the only hope we have of making out of this alive brother."

"Okay. You call it." Jason responded drawing his sword up again.

"I'll come at his front, you take his flank. Strike at his chest."

"We have to go for the head Tommy!" Jason countered.

"Yes, but I realized when I struck his heart it slowed him down considerably. You'll have an opening of two to three seconds. You pull that blade out quick and slice him, understand?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. But what's your role in all this?" Jason asked

"Do you want to make it out of this alive with your friends, brother?" Tommy asked.

"Yes…" Jason hesitated.

"Then shut up and do as I say!" Yelled Tommy. "I'm going to redeem myself today!" The green ranger held up his blade again looking at Zedd. "Come on you giant red mother fucker! Come on!"

"Tommy…" Jason began to utter as Tommy charged.

It all began to happen so fast, Jason saw Tommy clash with Zedd, he fought so well. Jason charged running to Zedd's left side, did Zedd see him coming? The red ranger continued to look on, Zedd's entire focus was on Tommy, he could see his opening coming. Tommy struck hard turning just in time to avoid Jason's blade coming in. Jason saw Zedd's exposed chest this was it!

**In the Dome:**

"Oh my God!" Billy yelled

"What?!" Zach asked running to his side. "What!?"

"Oh my God he did it…" Billy uttered.

"What happened?" Kimberly asked approaching them.

**Outside the Dome:**

Jason's sword buried deep into Zedd chest, the demon fell to his knees. "Now Jason!" Tommy yelled.

"I don't have a heart ranger!" Zedd mocked as the blade entered him.

"You have a fucking head demon!" Jason quickly pulled out his blade and swung swiftly. Zedd's head hit the ground with a thud, it was finally over…

The body of the demon fell over to his side, the red energy dome around the rangers began to fade away. "Jason!" Kimberly yelled as the rangers ran up to Jason's side. "You did it!"

"You did it!" Zach yelled "You got that bastard!"

"Well done!" Boi replied as Alpha nodded and patted his chest.

"We did it!" Jason smiled. "We did it!"

"We got him!" Zach called. "We got him!"

Jason began to turn to Tommy walking toward his brother. "We did it." He smiled. "You're plan worked!"

Tommy held his stomach. "Perfectly…" Tommy replied in a low tone.

"Tommy…" Jason uttered. "Tommy what's wrong?"

Suddenly Tommy removed his hand and revealed a large pool of blood around him. The green ranger collapsed on top of Jason who caught him in his arms. "Oh my God!" Jason nearly yelled. "Oh my God!"

The rangers began to step back, Jason fell to the floor with Tommy and clutched him in his arms. "Tommy!"

"Jason…" Tommy uttered.

"Tommy what happened?!" Jason asked looking at his brother's body, the blood flowing to the ground. "Tommy!"

"I saw it happen…" Billy uttered. "Zedd struck his chest and stomach moments before you landed your attack. Tommy sacrificed himself for you…"

"Oh God Jason… I have done so much wrong…" Tommy uttered "Will God forgive me?"

"Jesus forgives everything Tommy…" Jason uttered.

"I'm going to die Jason… I feel it…"

"No…" Jason stated shaking his head. "No… we're going to save you Tommy! We were going to save you!"

Tommy clutched onto his dragon dagger and began to hand it to Jason. "You have Jason… you have saved me…"

"Shut the fuck up Tommy! Don't talk like that!" Jason stated looking down at him.

"My God…" Zach called from behind.

Kimberly approached slowly her hands clinched into fists. "I have always wanted to see you die…" she said shaking her head. "You hurt me so bad… but now…"

"I-I am so sorry Kimberly… I did so much harm to you… not caring of the consequences… not caring what it would do to you all…" Tommy uttered.

"No Tommy, stay with me…" Jason cried shaking his body.

"Listen to me…" Tommy ordered. "Listen to me!" Tommy began to reach for his morpher and handed it to Jason. "This is suppose to happen… I died in the original universe…"

"No you didn't!" Jason called. "You never died I remember!"

"No Jason… I did die…" Tommy corrected

"Oh my God!" Boi suddenly uttered. "You did die!" he began to cry out. "He did die!"

"What are you talking about Tommy?!" Jason asked.

"I remember my universe… but not yours Jason!" Tommy suddenly revealed.

Boi shook his head and looked at his hands walking in revelation. "I remember now! I was a Zyuranger!" Boi uttered in shock. "Burai!"

"What?!" Jason asked looking back.

"Oh my God, you're not Tommy!" Boi stated. "Your Burai!"

"Yes…" Tommy replied shaking his head at Jason. "I'm not from your original universe Jason… I was never this Tommy you speak so highly of… I was called Burai…"

"Tommy…" Jason uttered still holding him.

"Take my morpher Jason! Take it!" Tommy began to cough up blood as his power armor slowly faded away. "Use it! Use my power for good! Saving your life is my redemption. You can bring so much more good than the evil I have rot into this world…"

"No Tommy, I won't! You will! You're going to live damn it!"

"No… I'm meant to die!" Tommy's leaned forward to Jason. "Listen to me… Listen! You can fix it all!"

"What are you talking about!" Jason asked between his tears.

"The star portal… I'm building it… Ivan's design!"

"What was Ivan trying to build?!" Jason asked.

"The universes are scattered, one delving into another… it's going to get worse! Everything will collapse in itself! All existence! I was trying to fix it! The star portal will realign everything! Make it as it was! Fix not just your universe, but create a new one! A single universe! Fix it all! You can go back! Save everyone I killed, save everyone Zedd killed! You can go home! Don't you see?! You can fix it all!"

"Stay with me Tommy!" Jason cried. "Stay with me!"

"Go… Jason… fix it… fix everything! Go now… Go… go… power… rangers…" Tommy slowly closed his eyes and began to rest… he died in Jason's arms, his life had finally ended in peace…

**Author's Notes: Well hope you enjoyed that amazing chapter! It's not over yet! More incredible story still to come! Next: Rise of Rita?!**


	53. Ch-52 Rise of Rita, the new Green Ranger

**Outdoors Angel Grove Lake:**

The red ranger slowly removed his helmet and kneeled by the dirt pile mound of stone and rock that had been placed so very delicately. His armor began to fade away, taking his power morpher and placing it inside his uniform. Gently he placed a picture of Tommy and himself resting it against the tombstone their arms wrapped around each other's backs smiles on their faces. Jason stood over the burial mound of Tommy and slowly rose to his feet looking down at all that remained of his brother. Trini slowly approached him and rubbed his shoulder kissing his cheek from behind. The funeral of Tommy was brief, a short dedication to a man who murdered, raped and killed. This was where Tommy's path of destruction had finally brought him, yet Jason couldn't help but feel that this was everyone's final destination. Death, to Jason, was simply the wages of sin, everyone in his eyes owed God a death, and as a Christian, Jason knew that all the wrath and horror Tommy had created was not enough to condemn him to hell, for in his last moments Tommy repented to God. Wherever Tommy was now, it was in God's hands.

A funeral for a tyrant, if there ever was such a thing. Three rangers buried a fourth, for in those hallowed grounds only Billy and Trini joined Jason. Jason shook his head and peered around him, no one else came to say goodbye to Tommy, but how could Jason expect anyone else to come? Kimberly's parents were killed by Tommy, Zach hated him, Alpha had lost a head to him, Boi suffered three months of torture to him and Trini… Trini seemed only to be there for Jason. Forgiveness was a funny thing, as a Christian Jason could forgive, he knew he had every right to hate his brother, but he also knew that hate would only consume him in the end like it did Tommy.

"Are you alright Jason?" Trini whispered in his ear.

"No…" he whispered back to her. "I'm not…"

"He had potential." Billy stated bowing his head.

Billy… Jason thought to himself, Billy had come, but why? Of all the rangers Billy was voice of reason, the straight arrow that seemed to be the man behind the scenes holding it all together. He had warned Jason about Kimberly, he urged Jason on in his darker moments and was the first ranger to except Tommy's assistance in the battle against Zedd. And even now, when all the other rangers refused to join Jason, Billy was there. Was it his age that made Billy so wise? Was it something else? Jason could not say, but to him Billy had been a very good friend someone always there for him.

"He did." Jason replied turning to Billy and shaking his hand. "You did not have to come William."

"I know." Billy responded. "He was a monster."

"Even I won't deny that." Agreed Jason

"But he was your brother too. It's not your fault Jason." Billy answered.

Jason shook his head holding on to Trini's hand. "I don't blame myself. I'm not that kind of man to beat myself up for things outside my control. I loved my brother, but last night I did not lose any sleep. I don't know why… shouldn't I have? I can't help but think if that makes me cold hearted."

"I don't know." Billy replied. "Death is a strange spirit. It affects us all differently."

"What do we do now?" Trini asked rejoining the conversation. "Is it over?"

Jason suddenly shook his head and pointed into the city again. "Do you see that tower Trini," he asked softly.

Trini gazed and saw what remained of Zedd's palace; its height looking so small from that distance. "Yes" she replied.

"So long as that's there we fight." Jason nodded.

"But who do we fight now?" She asked again. "With Zed gone, what more is there?"

"There's only one person that I can see taking over," Billy deduced.

"Rita…" Jason added.

"Yes" the blue ranger nodded.

"She's not Zedd Jason. Not as powerful, not as strong. We could take her out now, and end it all!" Trini firmly stated clinching her fist.

"I don't know about that," countered Jason. "If I was her, I wouldn't be stupid enough to engage us directly. I'd be looking for back up."

"What kind of back up?" asked Billy

"That's what scares me."

**Command Center 2: Command Deck:**

Kimberly, Boi, Zach and Alpha stood around the gold and green morpher looking idly on at it. This tiny morpher was all that remained of Tommy's green rangers powers entrusted to Jason to take the power for himself and use it against any evil that remained. But unlike Jason, the other rangers did not desire to have a give Tommy any sort of farewell, Tommy had hurt them all, and even looking at the morpher made them sick. It was not a lack of forgiveness that made the rangers refuse to join the funeral of Tommy, in time, they would all forgive him; rather it was a sense of uncomfort. Tommy had hurt them all, he killed, raped, to forgive was one thing, to say goodbye was an entirely different matter.

But here they were, four rangers and a single morpher, its golden boarder around shinning for them. Yet the power morpher did not glow, it lay dormant, unmovable. Normally a morpher would choose a new champion, or revert to Jason as the original universe had intended, but this was not the case.

"It's not glowing." Zach sighed leaning back his arms crossed.

"I don't understand why we're even wasting our time guarding this thing," said Kimberly "I say we burn the thing."

"Don't act so naïve you know very well why we are guarding it," Boi addressed. "With Tommy dead we can use his powers as our own."

"Jason's suppose to wield both powers. Combined he will be undefeatable." Zach replied.

"So what's the problem then?" asked Kimberly. "Why doesn't this damn thing except him?"

"I don't know, maybe there's something we're missing," commented Alpha.

"And what might that be?" spoke Boi in frustration

"Who knows? Look, we guard it alright, day and night if we have to. At the very least we keep it out of Zedd's forces reach."

"I still don't see a danger anymore. With Zedd gone who will we fight?" asked Kimberly in passive tone.

"Rita." Answered Jason as he reentered the command center. "We fight Rita."

"Jason, you're back," called Zach.

"Yea, I am."

As Jason, Trini and Billy made their way into the command center the other rangers began to move away from the morpher and allowed Jason to wield it again. Tommy's morpher felt cold in his hand, the cool metallic surface of the device reminded him of how dead his brother truly was. He began to feel sadden again by the idea, Tommy, the man he could not save. "Anything new to report?"

Alpha turned to the computer monitors and projected images of the city on both holographic screens and the viewing globe. "No activity from the Tower. Our recon units have been scouring the city, no sign of enemy activity."

"I see…" said Jason

"Looks like Zedd's forces are in full retreat. We having seen it this good in…" Zach gave a short pause "Hell, we've never seen it this good Jason. Taking out Tommy and Zedd… I mean the death of Tommy and killing of Zedd… seems to have put them on the defensive."

Jason suddenly looked at Zach with eyes of resentment with his comments, but refocus on the problem at hand. "Rita's not out of it yet. She's regrouping, gathering her strength."

"I say we take her out now!" Demanded Kimberly

"We can't," Trini interjected. "We're not at full strength, and we don't know enough of what's going on to launch any real assault."

"We are at full strength. I see six rangers all ready to fight!" Kimberly replied with a slipping her fist to her hand.

"What about the green morpher Kimberly? What about the Dragonzord?" Billy asked

"Are you serious?" Boi countered "We took out Zedd with just six rangers, what makes you believe we will need seven to face Rita? No, we don't need anyone to wield that green ranger weapon!"

"It was my brother's last request that we use his powers against Zedd's forces." Jason suddenly spoke

"So what?" Kimberly countered shrugging her shoulders.

Jason shot a quick look of anger to the young ranger. "Excuse me?!"

"Jason!" Trini suddenly warned seeing the anger in him build.

Zach stepped forward coming to Kimberly's defense. "He might have been your brother Jason, but Tommy was a mass murdering psycho! He killed Kimberly's parents!"

"And you don't seem to care about that fact!" Kimberly began to state in anger.

"It would be hard to ask anyone of us or anyone for that matter, to carry his powers with us…" Trini sighed

"My brother is dead…" Jason spoke sternly

"My parents are dead…" Kimberly countered

Billy quickly saw the tension building in the room and held his hands up blocking Jason from Kimberly. "Okay, okay, let's all calm down here before we say or do something we regret."

"Billy's right everyone." Trini agreed "We're friends, and we can all agree on two things, first, we're a team, the power rangers, and second, we know who the enemy really is, and it's not each other… or Tommy… not anymore."

"He killed my family Trini!"

"And he's dead now Kim!" Billy said with a slight raise in his voice. "What more do you want; to piss on his grave? You may have lost your family, but so did Jason. Everyone has been hurt here, everyone! And there is only one way to save what semblance of a world we have left, and that is to fight Rita not each other…"

There was a pause, no one spoke, and a dreadful silence filled the air. Finally Boi began to speak. "It's my fault…"

"What?" Jason asked.

Boi swallowed hard, his heart began to race at his confession. "It's my fault Tommy's dead…"

"It's not your fault Boi, Zedd killed my brother. You can't blame yourself for that." Jason defended

"No," Boi said shaking his head. "No I killed him Jason. It was my fault he died."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked suddenly walking up to Boi very slowly. "You couldn't have killed him. I was there."

"Yes, Zedd killed your brother, but it might as well have been me that held the sword."

The other rangers began to clear a path for Jason as he approached Boi. "What are you saying Boi?"

"I freed Zedd… it was my fault you escaped…"

Jason's eyes suddenly built up in anger, rage started to fill his mind. "You set him free… after I told you not to do it? After I deliberately told you not to do it!?"

Boi looked around at the other rangers, Jason stood in front of him his eyes peering into his soul. Boi began to look back at Jason with equal intensity beginning to stand up for what he had done. "You're brother was a monster… he killed Trini's grandfather, Kimberly's parents, tortured me, I saw him rape women Jason, right in front of me… I saw it all… do you think you could have forgiven him if you saw what I did?"

Without warning Jason gripped his fist and screamed at the top of his lungs at Boi. "I AM A CHRISTIAN, YOU FUCKING MORON! OF COURSE I WOULD HAVE FORGIVEN HIM! HE WAS MY BROTHER! I WOULD HAVE FORGIVEN HIM IF IT WERE MY PARENTS, MY FAMILY! YOU THINK YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE TORTURED BY HIM?! I WAS TORURED EVERY DAY WITH THE MEMORY OF HIM! HE SLICED MY FACE OPEN AND GAVE ME THESE SCARS! YOU THINK YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE HE STOLE FROM?! DO YOU?! I WOULD HAVE FORGIVEN HIM FOR FAR MORE THAN THAT! FAR MORE!"

"FUCK YOU!" Boi shot back in equal rage. "FUCK YOU AND FUCK TOMMY!" The other rangers jumped back from Boi's frightful statements, even Trini and Kimberly gripped their mouths. "I'M GLAD HE'S FUCKING DEAD, GLAD! HE WAS A PIECE OF SHIT, AND HE'S PROBABLY BURNING IN HELL TOO!"

"Boi…" Trini suddenly spoke trying to gain his attention. "Stop it!"

"FUCK TOMMY! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I SAW! YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME HOW WRONG I AM! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT THINKS IT TOO! EVERYONE HERE IS GLAD TOMMY'S DEAD, EVERYONE!"

"Boi stop it! That's enough!" Billy warned

"IT'S TRUE ISN'T IT KIM? TELL ME I'M WRONG ZACH? TELL ME ALPHA?" Boi looked around at the other rangers as he spoke, then began to bring his tone down. "Am I wrong?" he asked shrugging his shoulders. "Am I? No one went to that shit bag's funeral, and no one wanted to Jason. I made sure he died! Made sure of it!"

"Enough!" Billy began to shout

"Fuck Tommy, Jason… fuck Tommy!"

Jason gripped his fist and started to come up to Boi sharply preparing to swing. The red ranger was ready to strike but as he raised his fist he felt the sudden jolt of his body being pushed out of the way. Jason would have landed a perfect shot at Boi, but it was Billy's fist that struck his mark first. Billy came down with a thunderous swing that landed straight at Boi's jaw knocking him to the floor. The other rangers gasped at Billy's actions including Jason who felt dumbfounded at what had just occurred.

Billy looked over Boi who gazed back at him, a small spurt of blood coming from his busted lip. Boi shook his head at Billy who began to speak very sternly at Boi. "I said that's enough…"

"Billy…" Jason spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, everyone…" Billy stated breathing deep. "I just didn't want things to get crazy, I felt that was the only way to do it."

Boi began to stand up shaking his head at all the other rangers. "You think it's so easy don't you?" He asked them, looking at them all one at a time meeting their eyes. "All five of you. You look at me like I don't belong with you. Well guess what, I don't belong! I am Boi Haiachi, Japanese… I don't know what universe you come from, but I know it's not mine! So where does that put me? You all want to go back to your universe? Well guess what, so do I! Only my universe isn't yours! Tommy's the only one from us that belonged in my universe, Burai… and ever since he revealed that fact I can remember more and more from where I came from, and you know what? It's not you're universe at all! So how do you think I feel among you Americans? You make your universe was the only one out there, but guess what, it wasn't! So, where does that put me? Where does that put me when all you end up going back home? You… power rangers… ha…" Boi suddenly began to sigh. "It's that I don't want us to win… it's just that I don't know where it will put me at the end of it…" again Boi gave pause before shaking his head and walking away. "I'm out of here…"

The other rangers stood silent as Boi left the command deck taking his leave. What had been going on? Who was truly occurring? How big was this universal disaster really? Only time would reveal that.

**The Palace:**

Rita looked at King Sphinx who held up a scroll reading off a list of all the forces she had left. It had only been two days since Zedd had died and the Empress of Evil was wasting no time regrouping her forces now. It was not hard to convince all the monsters and demons of Zedd's army to join her, in a short night the power rangers had rid the world of two of the biggest threats to the planet, both Zedd and Tommy. Now the forces that were once loyal to Tommy were swearing allegiance to her, gathering what forces remained she prepared.

"Legion 1-21, five thousand strong, one thousand unaccounted for. Legion 2-25, three thousand found, three thousand unaccounted for. Legion 6-26, four thousand found two thousand unaccounted for. Legion 7-38, one thousand found, FIVE thousand unaccounted for!" The Sphinx called out, flagging its large wings and staff in it's hand.

Rita rubbed her chin as she sat on the throne of Zedd. "And Golddar? What word have you heard?"

The Sphinx turned his jackal head with his Egyptian head dress pausing before he spoke. "Still missing Empress…"

Rita's fist slammed against the throne her eyes lit up. "DAMN! Fucking cowards the lot of them! Deserting at the first sign of trouble the rangers throw our way!" Rita glared at what remained of her subjects and hissed. She thought a moment, she needed reinforcements, she needed more monsters, demons that would be loyal to her. Rita knew of one demon who could forge her, her beasts, a demon potter who could carve her all the forces she needed. "Pleprechuan! Pleprechuan! Get your sorry ass in here now!"

An old humble monster began to pace quickly to her side, a demon with white leprechaun like features, white skin, glasses, an apron made of blue fabric. "Yes my queen, yes my queen." The old monster bowed his long elf-like ears sticking out. "How may I serve?"

Rita smiled at the white beast and hissed at him again. "It's about time you showed up."

"I am so, so, sorry my Empress. I was in my forging room, carving out dozens of monsters. Granted Zedd never allowed me to use my creations, but now that you are ruler I am sure my monster can be put to good use, why just now I was…"

"Oh do shut up you Finster or demons! Listen to me!"

"Yes my Empress." The old demon bowed.

"Tommy and Zedd's deaths have sent shockwaves around our forces. Thousands of cyber putties have turned to banditry or worse have deserted with that golden coward Golddar! Do you understand what I am saying?" Rita asked looking at the monster. Pleprechuan shook his head very quickly in half fear. "We are losing this war." Rita grit her teeth as she spoke. "I sided with Tommy because I believed he would bring us victory over the rangers, I married Zedd because I believed he could conquer the entire universe, and he failed! I should have never been so naïve as to think that anyone other than me could lead the Empire of Evil into victory other than myself! But alas, we are down half our forces. Human resistance fighters have been leading strikes on us all across the globe, and what's worse is that they have been succeeding…"

"Without Zedd, or Tommy things have gone from bad to an astounding worse!" King Sphinx added.

"We need a plan of attack!" admitted Rita.

"What would you suggest my Empress," asked Pleprechuan?

"We have to fall back and regroup. The rangers are sure to attack us again, and without an army to defend us we are sure to fail." Explained Rita

"Surely the thousands of Cyber Putties we have left are enough Empress," countered the little old demon.

"Cyber Putties? HA! More like walking clowns! The rangers have slaughtered millions of them, what makes you think a few thousand could stop their advance? The Cyber Putties have barley been able to hold the line here against normal humans! Face the facts my loyal subjects, the power rangers are winning!"

"Then what are we to do my Empress?" asked the Sphinx

"I need back up. Pleprechuan Finster, how many of your demonic clay putties have you created?" Rita inquired.

"In the last months I have created over 6 thousand, 7 hundred. But my real prizes are my monsters I have created, The Eye-Guy, Madam Woe, The Terror Toad, The Genie, and many, many, many, more like them my Empress. All loyal to you if you so desire it." Answered Pleprechuan.

"Yes… begin immediately! And take as many Cyber Putties as you need to make more. If the rangers are to attack, they will soon learn the name of Rita Repulssa!"

"My Empress, monsters and Putties are all well and good, but what more can we bring against the Rangers?" asked King Sphinx

Rita leaned back against the throne and smiled to herself. "That is easy. No more playing games with the power rangers, no more tricks, no more schemes… I will call upon my true husband, my true master… DaiSatan Lokar…"

"Empress…" King Sphinx trembled at the name. "You can't be serious… not even Zedd dared to venture to call upon him… Lokar is… is…"

"The true ruler… the first Emperor… and together we shall create a new tower of Babal!"

**Command Center 2: Jason and Trini's Quarters:**

Trini slept quietly and soundly, her sighs gentle as she dreamed. Then suddenly she jolted up from her sleep. Visions began to play in her head, the view of her grandfather dying, visions of her mother being blow from her door, a bolt of lightning striking her to the ground. She saw herself battling, her yellow armor on surrounded by hundreds of Zedd forces. Then suddenly another yellow warrior came to her side fighting with her. Who was this? Another yellow ranger? Then incredibly two more yellow rangers came before her, one looking like a male yellow ranger, the other a female.

In front of her, thousand of putties, some made of metal, some seemed to be only in spandex, some with robotic insides, and some in silver with large Zs on their chests. More putties came, wielding weapons. "Get Trini to the power chamber now!" Jason began to yell. "Go Trini!"

Trini nodded at Jason turning around and running into a large spire, a giant demonic head floated in the sky. Explosions ripped behind her, she dove inside the tower. She rolled to the ground inside the tower. A yellow ranger held out his hand and lifted her to her feet. "You alright?" the warrior asked.

Strange… it was not the voice of Boi…

"I'm fine…" Trini replied.

"Looks like your shield took quite a hit huh green ranger?" the yellow warrior asked.

"My shield?" Trini paused looking down… suddenly she realized what type of armor she had on…

Trini's eyes shot open she violently awoke from her sleep. "ZORDON!" She called out snapping out of her vision in bed.

Trini breathed heavily, sweat poured from her head. She turned to find Jason at her side, he had not awakened. "Just a dream…" she whispered to herself. "Just a dream…"

Trini might have fallen back to sleep just as easily as she had awoken were it not for the glowing light in the other room. She leaned off the bed and stood to her feet, walking toward the light. She shook her head wondering what she was seeing. What was it, she thought to herself? Slowly she walked toward the flashing light, it's green color becoming clearer to her. Tommy's morpher… it was glowing! She walked closer to it, her heart began to race. Gently she lifted the morpher, it's glow began to shine 10 times brighter!

"AAAAYYYY!"

The scream woke Jason from his sleep. TRINI! He leaped out of bed and ran to the other room. Green Energy glowed all around, Jason stood in shock at what he was seeing. "Trini…" he uttered in amazement.

Trini's hands were shaking, the green armor formed all around her. She began to look up at Jason. "It chose me…" she uttered in fear. "It chose me…"

"Oh my God…" Jason whispered. "Trini…"

"I don't want it Jason… Tommy killed my grandfather… I don't… I don't want to be the green ranger…"

**Author's Notes: First let me apologize for the late post, I had a lot to think about as to who I wanted to become the Green Ranger, but I finally decided to have Trini wield the powers, making this decision was not easy which is why I posted so late. Trini being the green ranger is what I originally intended, and I felt changing the plan in my head now would give away some of my incredible surprise ending for this story. So let me just say that, the true Tommy of this universe will be revealed later. Next: The Green Ranger Returns!**


	54. Ch-53 Return of Green Ranger

**Rita's Palace:**

"The situation my empress has gone from bad to exceedingly worse." King Sphinx pointed out and addressed the battle arrangement in the table below. Before Rita and Pleprechuan were clay models representing battle formations all showing their placement in the world. The tiny magical clay figures in front of her danced and moved in a manner of reenacting a battle or a firefight, their small bodies pretending to die or vanish into thin air. Some of clay figures appeared as cyber putties, and clay putties, while others took the form of humans in the resistance. A single clay figure took the form of a power ranger standing over a model of the command center depicting the position of the power rangers' location on the Earth.

Rita shook her head in disappointment; her position was not very good. "How many of our legions do we still have in full operation?"

"Only two," answered the King Sphinx, "I've taken the liberty of redeploying them here at Angel Grove around the Palace."

"With the Power Rangers' presence here my Empress, we will need all the forces we can get. A single power ranger is worth the salt of a thousand human resistance fighters." Pleprechuan added.

"That's not even counting their zords Empress," noted Sphinx.

Rita thought a moment. "What Demon Generals do we have still?"

"The Genie, Terror Toad, and Eye-Guy, along with King Sphinx and myself Empress," answered Pleprechuan.

"Only five Generals?" Rita's eyes lit up in terror at the startling realization of the incoming doom that awaited her. She gripped her staff turning from the table and walked toward the balcony. "We are defeated…" she began to admit.

"My Empress do not lose heart, the power rangers can-"

"I said we are defeated!" shouted Rita turning back and slamming her staff to the ground. "A single power ranger can whip out a Legion, there are six rangers and we only have two Legions! Do the math…"

"But what about DaiSatan," questioned King Sphinx.

"It takes a year to for me to gather enough power to call upon him. The war will be long over by then…"

Pleprechuan and Sphinx stood silent watching Rita stare outside at the city. "What would you have us do Empress?"

"Recall all our forces back to Angel Grove," Ordered Rita.

"My Empress?! All Forces?! We can't simply abandon the entire planet' we worked too hard to quit so easily!"

"I said do it!" she demanded.

"As you wish Empress, but I can only guarantee a few hundred of our warriors and ships will make it in time for the Power Rangers' attack, which is no doubt approaching rapidly." Sphinx acknowledged.

"How did it come to this?" The dark Empress sighed looking at her coming doom. "Both Emperors killed, our Armies dying, the Zedd Empire brought down by humans and a handful of power rangers… we drastically underestimated them all!"

"My Empress, what will happen when we circum to the rangers. Our defenses are no doubt due to fail against a full scale Megazord attack…"

"King Sphinx, I will kill myself long before I allow the Power Rangers to take my castle!"

**Command Center 2: Command Deck:**

The holographic panels lit up showing the entire city of Angel Grove from the beach district to the forests. Jason, the other Rangers, and the resistance commanders all stood around the holo-table being briefed for the oncoming battle.

"Alright, here's the approach," Jason gestured with his hand. "Rita's forces are all concentrated around her castle; her defensive lines stretch from market district all the way to the Angel Grove China Town."

Everyone listened intently this was the battle everyone had prayed for and feared. Was this to be the end of the war? No one knew for sure, but they all hoped it was. Kimberly gripped Zach hand, Trini rested her hands on the holo-table looking intensively at projectors and images, Billy and Alpha both stood on either side of Jason, and Boi positioned himself behind Bulk and Skull avoiding contact with Jason. The power rangers were ready, but would this battle truly decide all their fates?

"What's the plan?" asked Zach

"We may have the advantage of momentum, but Rita still has the numbers. We'll have to economize our forces to strike at Rita where it hurts." Billy explained

"Trini, Billy and myself, have come up with a battle strategy we feel will gain us victory." Jason explained.

"What might that be?" Boi skeptically asked.

"Our attack is straight forward; we will hit them with everything we got!" Jason urged. "I'll lead the rangers straight down Broadway and head an assault against Rita's strongest defenses. Meanwhile Bulk and Skull will lead two other simultaneous attacks Rita's flanks. Bulk you'll take the Market forces, and Skull you'll hit China Town. "

"Whoa, whoa," Bulk suddenly raised his hand and questioned. "What about us? We're not getting any ranger support in our attack?"

"Yea!" Skull added in a funny tone. "What about us! No offense Jase, we're all for kicking some demonic ass and all, but we resistance fighters aren't much without a power ranger backing us up!"

"Don't under estimate yourselves." Jason replied. "You boys are the best field commands we have; I know you can do this! Besides, your attack is only a diversion; the real assault will be us rangers."

"Did you hear that Skull, he said we're the best!" Bulk proclaimed, raising a fist. "Like a Stealth Eagle!"

"Dido!" Skull replied. "With the swooping Swallow!"

"They do realize they are not birds, don't they?" Alpha asked with a shrug.

Trini smirked and shook her head. "Cute."

"So let me get this straight, were heading into a straight attack right at the bulk of their defenses? That doesn't seem too strategic to me…" Kimberly shrugged.

"That's why it will work. Rita will think we will back up the resistance fighters like we always do, so she will spread her forces apart to engage us all at once." Billy explained.

"Meanwhile our assault will concentrate into one specific area; we'll break her line and push straight into the Palace! Just like Germans with the French Magana line in World War II. An old fashion Blitzkrieg!" elaborated smashing his fist together.

"Odd that a tactic used by the Nazis would end up saving the planet…" Zach thought aloud.

"God works in mysterious ways." Replied Trini, to which Jason smiled at the notion.

"Any question about the attack?" Jason asked looking around the room.

Boi was quick to raise his hand. "Why not go in with the Zords, guns blazing."

"That's what we anticipate. Once Rita realizes we're breaking through her lines, she will launch her monsters at us at full height." Replied Jason

"That's when we'll break out the Megazord and hit them hard!" Trini added

"And where are you during all this?" Kimberly asked looking toward Trini.

Trini sighed slightly at the notion of using her newly acquired powers as the Green Ranger. Truthfully, it made her sick to her stomach to wield the same power of the man who killed her Grandfather an ideal that would not set well with her. Jason and herself had decided not to tell the other power rangers what had transpired the night before, it was their secret. However, the simple fact was that Trini with or without her powers was still valuable to the Power Rangers.

Jason saw the face of uncomfort in Trini and stepped forward to address the rangers on her behalf. "Trini will oversee operations here in the Command Center as she always does." He replied.

The rangers nodded in turn agreeing completely with Jason's rational. "Good idea, we'll need eyes on this entire operation," concurred Zach.

"Good," nodded Jason. "Listen guys, I know how long of a road it has been to get here, and I know how much we have all lost and sacrificed, but it has all lead to this moment. Tonight, we take what's ours, tonight we take back our planet!"

**Outside the Command Center: With Zach and Kimberly:**

"What do you think it will be like, when it's all over I mean?" Kimberly would ask Zach as the two of them sat close to one another on a hill top overlooking the dark city.

"I don't know…" Zach shrugged. "I suppose after a while things will go back to normal. A lot of rebuilding…"

"I know it sounds strange, but I think I will miss the world like this," said Kimberly, coming closer to Zach allowing him to put his arm around her.

"What do you mean?" He asked in complete confusion.

"I will miss the silence of this world… when I think back on how it used to be all I can think of is the rush of the city, the loud cars and beeping of horns, people with sad faces rushing to and from work. Stupid teenage kids talking about what idiotic celebrity did what and to who… I hated it…"

Zach shrugged at Kimberly with a look of surprise. "I thought you use to like that kinda stuff? You know, the mall, the latest I-pad, or phone, or touch. Youtube, facebook, MTV, reality TV, all that stuff…"

"I did…" Kimberly sighed at her past. "I use to think that my facebook status use to be the most important thing to me. I use to think my clothes made me better than other girls, that ugly people weren't as important as pretty ones were… I use to think what Justin Bieber did on the weekend was important… I use to idolize all of that stuff. I use to idolize them…"

"I always thought that kind of stuff was stupid." Zach shrugged. "Never thought you would think so too. I figured you would jump at the chance to be at that world again…"

"Well you thought wrong…I understand now why Jason and Trini never use to be into that sort of stuff. Why Jason never had a facebook account or never bothered to keep up with the latest gossip to celebrities. He never worshipped false idols…" Kimberly paused a moment and rested on Zach's shoulder. "I understand what Jason meant by that now… false idols I mean…"

"What do you mean?" Zach asked

"An idol is a god Zach, someone you worship… idol means god, and Jason never bothered to worship any god other than the one he believed in; in his Bible."

"Ah…" Zach began to understand. "False idols… like American idols huh?"

"Some people never bother to read scripture and truly understand what it means. It's not all golden bull gods, or pagan tree worship, sometimes a false idol is as simple as spending more time focused on a rich, stuck up celebrity that wouldn't care if you lived or died than a God in heaven that died for us all… I think back and really see how much pop culture, and TV really brainwashed us all…"

"It's funny that you mention that… you know the pharos of Egypt would proclaim themselves to be gods and would walk on velvet carpets and wear exotic jewelry to prove their superiority… the more things change the more they stay the same huh?" Zach smiled referring to what celebrities did in modern days.

"Well, while the entire world drowned their lives away in TV, facebook, and material possessions, a sleeping demonic army was waiting for them all…"

"I suppose it's fate… no one wants to see the storm coming until it's too late. You can tell them that the smoke filling the house is a huge fire upstairs, but most won't leave their homes until they see the flames in front of their faces…" Explained Zach

"You know… I don't want the world to go back the way it was… I hope people finally learn what really matters in life…"

"They won't Kimberly…" sighed Zach. "Most won't even be grateful..."

Kimberly reached for Zach's hand and clutched in with her own. "Can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" smiled Zach

"What's ?"

"It's fucking awesome is what it is… do you remember VR Troopers?"

"Yeah…" smirked Kim

"Well, I once wrote a fan-fic about them, made it real mature, like if the show was meant for adults and not kids… it was totally crazy!"

"So… not like facebook?"

"Ha! Facebook was for those were so obsessed with what others thought about them, was creativity plain and simple."

"Sounds boring to me…" smiled Kimberly

"I know how you must feel…" Zach smiled rubbing Kimberly's back.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked in confusion.

"Not being able to read and all…"

A firm punch to the shoulder was all Zach felt before Kimberly smiled. "Shut up…" she laughed. "You are such a jerk. He,he,he,he. I suppose now you're going to tell me I have no talent for writing huh?"

"No…" he smiled back. "Now I'm just going to kiss you…"

"You're gonna wha-"

Despite his warning, Zach's kissed still came as a surprise to Kimberly. And though she was caught off guard, she still embraced his kiss all the same. Some things may never change, but slowly Kimberly realized her feelings for Zach would…

**Jason/Trini's quarters: Two Hours before the Attack:**

The air was cold that night; and once again Jason and Trini had found themselves alone together in their room sitting on the bed, both of them looking very silent their minds drifting. He looked into her eyes, gently grazing her hand with his own pulling to him and kissing it. He let out a small smile to her, but Trini seemed very distance. She continued to look away from him, refusing to meet Jason's eyes as he lifted her chin toward him.

Jason rubbed her lips with his finger, gently brushing them wanting her to face. "What's the matter?" he whispered to her.

Trini sighed a moment, slowly resting her head on Jason's shoulder. "It's nothing…"

"Don't give me that," he spoke softly. "I know you better than that Trini. What's really bothering you?"

Trini slowly drew out the gold and green morpher from her pocket and handed it to Jason. "I don't want to use it Jason… please don't make me."

Jason saw that the morpher glowed green when it was held my Trini, then suddenly faded as he held it. He knew how Trini felt about the entire idea, wearing the armor of the enemy, but things had changed, the situation was no longer the same. He knew Trini would never truly accept the green ranger powers, but he also knew the team needed a green ranger. This idea made Jason worry, a ball in the pit of his stomach seemed to growl at him. This new time line was certainly taking its toll on everyone, and even he would have never imagined this to occur. "Trini… it only glows with you. I know you don't like the idea of it but…"

"I'm not wearing that armor Jason!" Trini replied sternly. "I'm not!"

"The team needs a Green Ranger. With both the Tyrannosaurs and Dragonzord we would be unstoppable. Trini you must understand that…"

"We haven't lost yet have we Jason?"

"Trini…" Jason sighed a little, knowing what Trini had said was true, but he also knew that Trini could not run from what she was. "Look… I know it's not what you wanted. You look at yourself in the mirror and say, I'm Trini, I'm the yellow ranger, I'm a tiger warrior, and my power comes from the Saber Tooth. But the truth is Trini, you're not that girl anymore… This new reality… we're all just trying to cope with it. And part of that is to accept what you are now." Jason handed Trini the morpher back, and again it glowed green as she held it. "You don't have to wield those powers yet… but at least hold onto that morpher. It might just save your life."

Trini held the morpher in her hand and slowly put it away. She still got scared even looking at it, but also felt the need to comfort Jason. In her heart Trini realized she would never use those powers, but she could at least hold onto them and assure that another evil force could never hold that morpher for their own game. It was then that she remembered what was really bothering her. Trini's head began to shake looking away from him remembering all the visions she was having. "I keep having dreams, so many… since the start of all this, even before Jason. I see visions of war, death… I'm very scared Jason… very scared and I'm so tired… I'm so tired of it all."

Jason comforted Trini, kissing her cheek, kissing her tenderly, his lips meeting hers. "We're so close Trini… I can feel it. One more hurdle, and we'll be done with it all."

"I don't think we will… I feel something much worse coming. Something we've never seen before, never felt before. What if we fail tonight?"

"Then love me as if there was no more tomorrow…" Jason reassured Trini with a smile, kissing her again, sucking on her lips and laying her on the bed cuddling with her. He pet her hair and brushed it behind her ear, kissing on her neck; Trini suddenly moan very slightly and held Jason tightly as he came on top of her. Trini finally allowed herself to be taken by Jason as he pulled her close and rubbed her leg with his hand letting her wrap them around his body.

It was certainly not the first time Jason had made love to Trini that night, but it had definitely felt like it may be their last. He kissed her rapidly and passionately, sucking on her lips, allowing her hair to fall freely around his hands, her bangs covering portions of her face as their kiss enveloped them both. He pulled off her top over her head throwing it to the side, kissing her shoulders; soft sighs escaped Trini's lips as Jason continued to undress her. Before long they were under the covers of the bed, completely lost in their love making, their nude bodies thrusting with one another. It was a final night of love making before the battle would begin and the war was meant to end…

**Inner City Down Town Angel Grove:**

The stars were still out in the city, a mirror of lights in the sky. The wind was still, there was no rain, not a cloud in airs above that night, but for all the stillness of it all, a storm was still coming. A storm in the form of a battle, a conflict, a war! For nearly five months, the power rangers had struggled to kick the alien invaders off their planet, and now, Lord Zedd was dead, Emperor Tommy was dead, most of the demonic army had scattered and only Rita was left to deal with the Rangers.

A pack of soldiers wielding modified rifles that now fired laser weaponry, slowly came up from the sewers, hiding in the shadows of the city. They moved silently into position, signally one another with their hands as they crotched from one place to another. From out of a pack of them came Bulkmier touching his radio from the side of his ear. "Stealth Eagle to Swallow, we're in!"

Across the city a second group of warrior soldier came around in much the same fashion. Their weapons at the ready, but they too moved in silence and stealth. "This is Swooping Swallow, team two is ready. Awaiting your command Tiger Lady," whispered Skull into his headset.

**Command Center 2: Command Deck:**

From the monitors of the Command Center, Trini crossed her arms and looked at both approaching parties of soldiers. Nearly two hundred fighters were launched at Rita, all slowly moving into position. Trini scanned across the screens and nodded her head slightly. "Good work boys, but how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Skull moved his face to one of the camera's a soldier had mounted on his helmet, his odd face suddenly took up four screens on the command center monitors. "At least once more Tiger Lady! Aaahahahaha," he chuckled.

Trini shook her head at Skull's antics and smirked. "Skull if you don't move that ugly head away from that camera I swear I'm going to slap it."

"What's the matter Tiger Lady? You don't like Skull?" Bulk asked suddenly doing the same, moving his face so close to the camera that his face suddenly took up the remaining four screens of the command center monitors. Bulk began to bob his head and started singing in the tune of the Brady Bunch. "Here a story, of a handsome dude, what had met another handsome dude…"

"Both of them were really cool, and really awesome, and all the girls loved them…" chanted Skull

"Oh my God, I am dealing with Bevis and Butthead…" Trini paused lowering her head and shaking it.

"Come on Trini, how about a kiss?" Skull smiled, raising his eyebrows at her, puckering his lips at the camera.

Trini fought the urge as long as she could, but a small smile and chuckle sprang out of her. "Boys… get back to work…"

"What's going on?" Jason asked coming from behind Trini, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Bulk and Skull suddenly moved back from the cameras and the screens returned to normal. "Ugh nothing sir. All quiet on the western front sir." Bulk responded giving a salute.

Jason shot the two of them a look of skepticism. "Right… I could have sworn I head the Brady Bunch reunion when I entered the command deck," Jason shot back with a smile.

"Uhh… most been some interference from another transmission," Bulk suddenly answered.

"Yeah, some interference," Skull copied.

"I'm so sure," Jason nodded.

Trini looked him over and adjusted his uniform slightly. "You okay?" she asked him.

"Yes… are you?"

Trini began to nod at him. "Yea…"

"Got everything covered then?"

"We're ready to go when you are," she responded.

"Okay." Jason said turning around

"Wait…" Trini called. Jason turned around facing her again. Trini came up to him and put her arms around his neck smiling at him. "Good Luck," she began to say, kissing him deeply.

"Would you look at that Skull?" Bulk said shaking his head.

"Ah man." Skull whined. "How Come only power rangers get the girls? It's not fair at all Bulky."

"Tell me about it. We do all the work too around here…"

Jason and Trini suddenly broke their kiss, and with a smile Jason looked at Trini. "Take care of yourself Tiger Lady…"

"Not you too…" Trini smirked.

"I'm sorry, Dragon Lady!" Jason once again smiled walking away from her winking.

Trini looked around in confusion hoping no one would pick up on the reference that she was now the Green Ranger. "Jason…"

**Command Center Upper Decks: Old Command Center Command Deck:**

The power rangers all sat, stood, or rested in waiting for their leader to arrive. Jason was the final element the rangers were waiting for before they would make their attack. Billy seemed to be readying them looking over them all one at a time. He adjusted Boi's collar to his yellow and black uniform, he whipped away any smudges on Alpha's visor, and pointed out the fact that one of Zach's shoes were untied.

"This is it huh?" Boi asked

"I guess so…" agreed Billy

"Do you think Zordon will return?" Kimberly wondered. "After the battle I mean…"

"I suppose he might." Shrugged Billy.

"I calculate a 85% probability of return from Zordon with a favorable outcome in this battle." Added Alpha

"What are our chances at winning this battle?" questioned Zach

"There is a 65% chance." Alpha nodded.

"65% chance of us to win or lose?" questioned Boi

"Well actually, you'd be surprised to note that-"

"Commander on Deck!" Billy suddenly shouted at the entrance of Jason.

All five rangers suddenly stood up at attention with the entering of Jason. The red ranger was stun to see his team looking so very militaristic, all of them wearing uniforms of the resistance much like his own. He smirked at the idea, but walked forward to them. "What's all this?"

Billy rendered a salute to Jason. "Commander, Rangers formed and ready. By your command sir."

Jason gave a small skeptic look and returned Billy's salute. "Carry on?" Jason smirked. "How are we looking?"

"Very well, we're ready to advance on Rita at your word." Billy nodded.

Boi suddenly came to Jason and bowed to him in the manner of the Japanese people. "Jason…"

"Boi?" he questioned.

Boi came back up to Jason and met his eyes. "For my words against your brother… I apologize…"

Jason rested a hand on Boi's shoulder meeting his eyes. "Boi, you endured three months of torture at the hands of my brother. I understand your feelings completely."

"Even still, the actions of our family do not reflect those in ourselves. I insulted you and for that I am sorry."

"Boi, I'm Christian remember? Of course I forgive you. I'm sorry too…"

"For what?" Boi asked.

"For not coming to get you sooner. For letting them take you. I failed you as a leader."

"If there is any of my blood on your hands than know it was placed there by me. You told me not to attack Ivan, I should have listened." Boi replied

"I suppose we are both at fault…"

"Jason," Billy suddenly interrupted.

"What's up?" he asked.

Billy simply gestured to Trini who was now in the room with them all.

"Trini?" he looked on at her with confusion.

"Hey…" she nearly whispered to him.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked her, coming up to her and holding her hips.

Trini did not speak, instead she pulled out her golden morpher that continued to glow green.

"Trini, what are you doing?" Jason asked trying to hide the fact that the morpher was glowing.

"The morpher…" Zach said in shock. "It's flashing green!"

"No way!" Kimberly said with wide eyes.

"Trini…" Billy looked at her with confusion.

"I know…" she looked at them all. "It's chosen me…"

"Does that mean?" Alpha asked.

"She's the new Green Ranger," Jason answered.

Billy suddenly shook his head at him. "When were you planning on telling us?"

"I guess we were waiting for the right moment." Trini finally spoke.

"Well it couldn't have come at a better time. One more Ranger does even the odds a little." Billy smiled.

"It's going to get taking use to…" Zach shrugged with some visible worry.

"I think it's a good thing…" Kimberly added.

"Well then…" Jason asked looking at the rangers. "Are we ready?

"As we'll ever be!" replied Trini.

"Alright then…" Jason nodded

The seven rangers began to form up, their hands reaching for their backs.

"LET'S DO IT GUYS!" Jason called

"RIGHT!"

" IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Dragon Cesar!" "Titanus!" "Mastodon!" "Pterodactyl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber Tooth Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurs!"

**Author: Thank you all for your continued support! Next: Rita's Final Stand?**


	55. Ch54 Rita's Death1 (Into the Palace)

**Down Town Angel Grove:**

**KA-BOOM!**

The sounds like thunder ripped across the airways of the city. The towering sky scrapers of the metropolis of Angel Grove shook with great rumbles of dust and smoke as the Power Rangers made their appearance. The flashing colors of reds, greens, blues, and yellows from laser fire spit out like strobe lights in a night club, though the real effects of the blaster were far more dangerous. Zaps and whistles were followed shortly with the roar of explosions, laser fire hit their marks, cyber putties fell to their deaths, and howling blasts of battle trumpeted in the air. War had finally come to the city, a war long overdue, but this was not a battle to conquer the fabled city, it was the battle to liberate it once again from the clutches of evil.

For over half a year, the powers of the Zedd Empire had brought the city of Angel Grove to its knees like so many other industrial urban metropolises in the world, each city kowtowing to Zedd's Forces. But when all seemed lost, when all seemed doomed, the world rallied around the Power Rangers, and slowly humanity began to take their planet back. Most of Rita's forces were soundly defeated, or had retreated back into space, but a small band of warriors remained in the AG, a final stand of a dying Empire for without Zedd or even Tommy, the war for evil had seemed lost.

In the midst of the battle Trini's body shined with her green armor landing on to tall building wielding the dragon-flute as she impacted the surface of the building. She stood almost proud, were it not for the fact that she still felt as though she was wearing the armor of her enemy. The Green Ranger armor suited Trini well, the golden shield appeared more rounded on her body compared to her male counterpart. The dragon armor was tighter fitting and was accenting her truly female qualities, the golden shield cupping around her breasts, her helmet visor reframed in a more slanted manner giving off a female vibe. Trini was not happy to be back in ranger armor, at least not in green armor, but she did her duty well, running to the building's ledge and battling at least a dozen cyber putties single handedly.

To north of her fought Billy, lance in hand, the streets filled with cyber putties charging on him and though they outnumbered the blue ranger, Billy made short work of the beasts, slicing and slashing at them. Pieces of the Cyber Putties could be seen flinging in the air as Billy's lance ripped them apart like the teeth of a rabid wolf at the flesh of its prey.

Near Billy were Boi and Alpha, white and yellow rangers working hand in hand with short sword and daggers battling more putties with awesome force. The two worked in unison leaping into the air and coming down at another pack of putties that fled from them as they landed. Slave ships suddenly came at their rear blasting their lightning bolts at the power rangers. Boi and Alpha both turned to each other and gave a quick nod as they leaping hundreds of feet into the air and calling out their weapon attacks. "Titanus Rocker!" "Saber Fang Furry!" Blasts of yellow and white energy fired at the slave ships obliterating them into a thousand pieces with explosions.

Jason suddenly landed on a single roof top joining Trini who had restaged there. He walked to her with purpose and faced her looking at Trini in full green armor. "You okay?" he asked placing her hand on her shoulder.

Trini nodded in kind looking down at her green armor and hands. "It feels strange, the energy is not the same, but it still seems familiar."

"It's the green dragon energy. It's not the same as the Tiger you're use to." Replied Jason. "Are you sure you're okay using it?"

"Yea, it's just going to take a little getting used to that's all." She responded rubbing her hand on her shoulder.

"You do look good in green though love," he began to smile.

"I hate this color," said Trini referring more to Tommy than the green itself.

Jason grabbed her hands reassuring her. "Thank you for doing this Trini."

"I know, come on, we're not done yet," she began to urge, drawing Jason back into the fight.

The red and green ranger leaped into the city levels below drawing the up a stance as they landed. Jason walked forward pressing his helmet com and addressing the other rangers. "Power Rangers, this is Jason, reform at my location. We have our opening, Rita's palace defenses taking down."

"Roger that," came the call from Billy. "Blue Ranger on rouge."

"Yellow and White rangers on route." Mirrored Boi into the com-link

"Pink and Black Rangers read you loud and clear Jase. We're on our way."

"There's coming." Nodded Jason.

Trini gazed up at the giant tower, the spires of demon skulls, the goth-like structure of it all. "Into the belly of the beast…"

"You can say that again…"

**Outside Rita's Palace:**

The seven rangers finally came together again looking up at the towering structure that encompassed most of the visible city. Like knights preparing to face a dragon, the rangers assembled and poised themselves for the conflict ahead.

"You look good in green girl," smiled Billy

"Thanks…" Trini replied with a monotone voice sounding very sarcastic.

"I don't think she really likes being the green ranger," admitted Alpha.

"You think?" Kimberly stated shooting Alpha a skeptic look even over the stillness of her helmet.

"Better Trini green than Tommy," retorted Zach

"Speak for yourself, I hate this suit," Trini stressed

"We all make sacrifices," stated Boi

"Some more than others," Kimberly shot back raising her cybernetic arm.

"Well, we're here now," said Billy

"Can we focus on the mission rangers?" interjected Jason bringing everyone back into focus.

"What's the plan?" asked Billy

Jason looked up at the spire of a tower and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, doesn't this seem way too easy? I mean, we didn't even need to call on the Megazord. No demon generals, just a few cyber putties and slave ships. It almost seems too easy, like a setup or something."

"Maybe there's something we're not seeing here," replied Billy shaking his head.

"Whatever it is keep your eyes peeled rangers, this could be a trap," warned Jason.

"Right," agreed Kimberly nodding her head.

"One way in," stated Boi

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Jason.

"Let's get this bitch," said Trini clutching her fist.

**Inside:**

The palace we quiet, empty and void it seemed of all life. Like the bowels of an abandoned ant hole, the tower or Rita seemed like a ghost town. Not a single Cyber Putty, not a single demonic general, nothing say for the stillness of the air. The power rangers slowly advanced into the main corridor looking up at a huge staircase that presumably lead to the palace and throne room chambers.

"Look at this place," Kimberly spoke with surprise

"It's totally empty," noted Billy

"Why do you think that is?" asked Zach

"I calculate an 85 percent probability that those forces closest to Rita have already fled the planet." Responded Alpha

"That means there's a 15 percent chance something else is going on here," Jason noted pulling out his power sword, the other rangers following his example drawing out their weapons. "Alpha any thoughts?"

"There is a 10 percent chance that Rita is setting up a trap of some kind," the droid answered

"Only 10 percent? That doesn't seem right, why is that probability so low?" asked Trini

"If it was a trap, Rita would have sprang it by now, that coupled with the notion of both the death of Zedd and Tommy must have left the remains of the Zedd Empire in total shambles." replied Alpha

"And that last 5 percent?" asked Zach

"That is the X-factor probability, everything from Rita's willing surrender, or suicide or…"

"We get the point Alpha," interrupted Jason. "Ranger's I do believe that X-Factor situation is what is going on right now."

"What makes you say that?" Questioned Zach

"When am I ever wrong about stuff like that?" countered Jason

"Where do we go now?" Kimberly asked looking around the palace hall.

"Up there," pointed out Boi to an extravagant and evil looking stairway. "That's the way to the throne room, I'll never forget it."

"Then up we go…" agreed Jason

Step by step the rangers made their way up, glancing at all the demonic and Gothic-like structures the Imperial palace had to offer; statues of Zedd looking creatures, gargoyles, human skulls and dimly lit candles. Jason took the lead followed by the others, his sword in hand, his eyes open, the eerie quiet of it all reminded him of death. Jason thought back at the events that lead to this encounter, he thought back to Tommy's death, the death of Zedd, the disappearance of Zordon. Was this really the end? Everything seemed so easy now, like a walk in the park. How was it that the final battle would simply be the rangers walking into the palace and suddenly taking over?

"This doesn't seem right…" the red ranger commented. "This is too easy…"

"I know…" agreed Billy. "But at the end of the Second World War, the Allies simply walked into the Eagle's nest. No resistance what so ever."

"Yea but the Nazis weren't nearly half as bad as Zedd's forces," shrugged Zach

"Zach, you know I'm part Jewish right?" asked Billy

"Like I said, the Nazis WERE half as bad," Zach corrected himself. "Fuck the Axis powers, bunch of cowards!"

"Hey, I take offense to that," said Boi. "My grandfather fought for Japan in World War 2! He was not a coward nor evil."

"What are you implying?" Trini asked. "My grandfather fought the Japanese in Manchuria against the Japanese invasion of China. He fought with the peasant resistance!"

"Whoa, you're grandfather was a Commie?" Zach asked

"What?" Trini questioned

"Trini, I think what Zach is trying to say is that it's a known fact the peasant Chinese resistance were comprised of mostly Communists lead by Moa!" Billy was quick to point out.

"And?!" Trini said firmly confronting them both. "That doesn't make him a Commie!"

"If it looks like a duck, and quacks like a duck…" shrugged Zach

"Hey, hey, hey. Enough," Billy stated coming between Trini and Zach. "This is not the time or the place for this. Besides who cares if Trini's grandfather was a Communist, that doesn't make him a bad guy."

"He wasn't a Communist!"

"You would defend the Commies wouldn't you Jew?!" smirked Zach to Billy.

"What did you call me?!" Billy said firmly taking Trini's place in confrontation to Zach.

"Everyone knows that Communism is a Jew Conspiracy…" interrupted Boi.

"That's not true!" Billy shouted. "And stop saying Jew, you Jap!"

"What the fuck Billy!" Kimberly called out in anger. "I'm half Japanese, you can't say things like that!"

"Then stop calling me JEW! That's not cool; I'm only half Jewish; what if I called Zach a Nigger?! Would you like that?!"

"Call me a Nigger, see what happens Kike!" Zach nodded ready to fight.

"What did you call me?!" Billy said turning back to Zach. "I ought to kick your ass right now for calling me that!"

"What's holding you back?" Zach approached.

"You people are so quick to anger," stated Boi shaking his head.

"What the hell do you mean, you people!" Billy and Zach both firmly stated turning their attention back to Boi.

"Americans…" Boi smiled. "You Americans are so easily offended, and you are all spoiled, fat and lazy!"

"We kicked Japan's ass!" Zach pointed.

"You're people dropped two atomic bombs at us, what were we suppose to do?! Had the war criminal Truman never committed such acts of genocide, we would have crushed America in the mainland!" Boi defended.

"You talk about Genocide?! What about Japan's endless genocidal campaigns in China!" Trini shot back in anger. "Japan slaughtered millions of Chinese people in their genocides!"Zach suddenly began to laugh aloud at Trini's comments, chuckling. "What's so funny!?" Trini demanded to know.

"Nothing, it's just that Japan and China committing Genocide, all yall look alike to me!"

"Zach, that's not funny! I'm half Japanese you know that!" Kimberly suddenly shouted.

"Then you're only half coward," said Zach.

"What do you mean by that?" Kimberly asked.

"It's that French side of you that makes you quit all the time!" Confronted Zach

"QUIT! I never quit!" Kimberly shouted

"Really? That time I pulled you're naked ass out of the tub? You tried to kill yourself! You weren't quitting then?" Zach smiled with an evil grin. The other rangers began to step back at Zach's chilling words of betrayal.

Trini covered her mouth looking at both Zach and Kimberly who now stared back with a look of absence. "Oh my God…"

Kimberly's mouth dropped open at Zach's sudden and unexpected comment. She nearly wanted to cry were it not for the tremendous anger building up in her, she nearly would have. "You promised you'd never tell anyone about that!"

"Guess I lied…"

Kimberly suddenly gripped Zach's neck choking him, Zach slapped Kimberly's face sending her backward. Trini struck at Zach punching at his face, but a block from Boi stopped Trini's quick attack. "Chinese Bitch!" Boi called, back handing Trini rocketing her back. Billy suddenly came into the fray side kicking Boi's gut and following with a spinning heel kick.

Zach then came at Billy punching Billy's gut and face. "You dirty Jew!" But Billy began to counter with and volley of punches and kicks at Zach.

"Nigger!" Billy yelled leaping into the air and kicking him repeatedly.

"Get off of him!" Kimberly yelled jumping on Billy's back arm locking him in a sleeper hold.

Boi then came at Trini again, the two fighting hard. Boi with a series of kicks aimed at Trini's face and legs, and Trini striking at his face and body with a flurry of punches, both making no gains on the other. "Japanese Scum!" called Trini. "Chinese whore!" replied Boi.

Jason stared around at the madness that was unfolding. He turned to Alpha who watched in total silence and awe. Jason leaped into the air, his sword came down hard at the statue of a gargoyle who's eyes were lit up with flashing red magic. The gargoyle sudden broke into a million piece shattering on the floor. Trini, Billy, Zach, Kimberly, and Boi all felt the sudden waves of energy leaving their bodies. They collapsed to the floor waves of purple and black magic escaping their power armor.

As the rangers looked up an image of the Red Ranger stood over them, Jason gripping his power sword looking back down at them. "You guys alright?" he asked.

"What the hell was that?" Billy asked looking at the other rangers.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry guys, I didn't mean to fight you!" Trini panted shaking her heads.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Kimberly uttered in a sorrowful voice.

"What happened," asked Zach? "We were ready to kill each other back there!"

"I know," Boi agreed. "I said such horrible things to you all. Forgive me."

"I've never called a black guy the N word…" Billy apologized disgusted with himself.

"I never called a Jewish man a Kike…" Zach nodded.

"We were all under some kind of dark magic emitting from that Gargoyle I destroyed back there." Jason answered nudging his head at the broken statue.

"Wait, you were under the spell too?" Kimberly asked looking at Jason.

"Yes…" he nodded.

"But then how were you able to resist joining the fight with us?" asked Boi

"I wanted to, believe me," Jason began to explain. "But two things kept me out of it. First, I never lose control in anger, instead I become more focused. And second, I knew if something had to be amiss, we never have spoken to each other like that."

"We had better be careful rangers, something tells me there is a lot more in store for us," announced Billy.

"Alpha are you alright?" Trini asked approaching the white ranger placing her hand to his back, his body still stiff.

Alpha's head began to bob. "Yes, I'm sorry rangers, I knew something was wrong with you all, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything, had Jason not destroyed that statute…"

"It's alright Alpha, don't beat yourself up." Kimberly smiled.

"Guys, we have to keep moving. No time to waste." Said Zach

"Then let's move." Nodded Jason

**Deeper into the Palace:**

The rangers continued their march making their way deeper into the recesses of the Imperial Palace none of them knowing exactly what to expect. The corridors seemed to close in all around them, the depths of the imperial palace looking like that of a Gothic castle complete with hanging dead skeletons and the stench of death around them. Zach took the lead, his power axe clutched in hand ready to fight anything that came at him. In his head he thought about what had just transpired earlier, the spells the palace could bring unto the rangers made him feel uneasy. Not so long ago he nearly killed his fellow teammates now he was glad to have them behind him. Was this the order of things? Would things continue to progress in this manner?

The door seemed to appear out of nowhere, but that was not the case, it had been there all the same. Zach pointed with his finger. "Door," he muddled. "Think it leads to the throne room?"

"Yes," Boi nodded remembering every detail about the palace. "It should…"

Jason stepped to him skeptically. "What do you mean it should?"

"Well," Boi began to shrug. "In theory it should, but this is the Imperial Palace, there are so many things about this place even I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Trini asked

"Well, when I was spying here, I tried to learn every detail about this place, where everything was, but things aren't always what they appear to be in here." Boi explained

"Is it the way to the throne room or not Boi," Zach asked in frustration.

"I think so…"

Zach reached for the door, but a foreign hand reached for him. "Wait!" Jason warned.

"What?" Zach asked

"Let me, I'll go first. We don't know if it will be a trap," said Jason taking Zach's place.

"No Jason," Zach was quick to counter. "Not this time! This time I'm taking the lead!" Zach reached for the door, pushing Jason to the side and forced the door open walking inside without hesitation. He rushed to the center of what appeared to be the throne room his axe still in hand. "AAAHHHH!" He called out as he charged the room only to find it empty. "Huh… nothing… you guys seeing this?"

Zach's question remained unanswered. Suddenly he turned around only to find he was alone, the other rangers nowhere to be seen. "What the hell?" he uttered in confusion. "Where is everyone?"

"They're dead…" whispered a voice in the darkness. "They're all dead."

"Who said that?" Zach demanded raising his axe higher.

Rita slowly began to approach Zach, her staff in hand, her body looking sexy a black tight fitting suit complementing her beautiful face. "I did."

"Rita!" Zach leaped into the air and slammed down his axe at her, but when the blow struck he found he had hit nothing but air and Rita was safely behind him still holding her staff. "What the?"

Rita shook her head at Zach as he recovered from his attack drawing his attention back at her. "You can't hurt me ranger."

"The hell I can't!" Zach turned and sliced at Rita, her body seemingly dissipating and reappearing again as if she were a hologram, his axe swinging right through her. "The fuck?"

"You have already lost ranger, see for yourself." Rita began to point at the center of the throne room.

"What is this?" Zach questioned. An image suddenly came into view, there Zach suddenly found himself back inside Kimberly's bathroom. The walls covered with blood, her body laying lifeless in the bath tub, her arms extended out. Zach rushed to her side pulling her nude body out of the water. "Oh no, not again, come on baby girl, don't do this to me Kim!"

Zach shook Kimberly with increased force, something was wrong, her body was already very cold. "Oh God No! No baby girl, don't you fucking do this again!" Zach began to pull off his helmet and blew into Kimberly's mouth, attempting to revive her. "Fucking Kim! You promised not to do this again! Oh my God!" Zach began to cry kissing Kimberly's lips hugging her lifeless body. "Why did you do this Kim? Why!?"

"You did this Zach." Rita began to say coming behind the black ranger rubbing his shoulder. "You did this to her all by yourself."

Zach never even bothered to face Rita, instead he held onto Kimberly clutching her so very tightly. "Get away from her…"

"Look for yourself Zach, all your worst nightmares made manifest." Rita began to smile holding a small note in her hand. She slowly allowed Zach to reach for it the tiny letter. "Go on, read it…"

Zach looked confused still horrified at Kimberly's suicide, he reached for the letter opening it. All control of the situation was suddenly lost as Zach read the letter and burst into tears, screaming into the air. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

On the note was Kimberly's hand writing and simple six word sentence.

_ZACH, You promised you wouldn't tell…_

**Elsewhere:**

Kimberly walked slowly with her power bow ready to fire at anything nearby, she was cut off, she knew it, and she had no idea where she was or how she even managed to get there. But the pink ranger was ready and was sure that whatever was going on she would not allow herself to go down without a fight. The throne room all around her was empty, nothing remained. She gathered her thoughts and assured herself. "I'm okay… I just have to focus…"

Smoke filled the room, Rita slowly walked in and revealed herself. "Focus on what little pink ranger? The fact that you are already dead?"

"RITA!" Kimberly called, pulling up her bow and aiming at her.

Rita placed her finger on her lips and whispered. "Shhh… It's too late Kimberly. You're too late to do anything."

"Don't move, unless you want an arrow up your ass!"

"Look around Kimberly…" Rita raised her hand apart and sat on the throne of Zedd. "The battle is over. The world belongs to me."

"The hell it does! We'll stop you!"

"And how do you plan to do that? The rangers are all dead!" Rita smiled

"You lie!" yelled Kimberly firing her bow at Rita. The arrow flew true but Rita's speed easily dodged the attack.

"See for yourself!" Rita pointed.

Kimberly suddenly looked out the window and saw nothing but ash in the world. Huge flames engulfed everything around her, and the city along with the entire world was burning. "Oh God…" Kimberly uttered. "Oh God…"

**Elsewhere:**

Trini found herself in her room as though nothing had ever happened. The Red Tyrannosaurs Coin hung on the wall, her former yellow coin with it. She felt safe somehow to be back home, and hoped Jason would be there with her. She began to make her way through their quarters hoping to see Jason there. But suddenly Trini paused when she turned to the floor and saw clothes on the ground. What made things worse was the fact that it was Jason's pants were mixed with Kimberly's shorts. Trini was lost in herself, she had seen so much already, so much pain, so much suffering since the start of the war, what could this possibly be? Trini began to panic as the sounds of moans filled the room. The door to the bedroom with slightly cracked open, Trini looked inside in horror. Death had consumed so much of her life before then, but all that pain only seemed to be magnified with the visions in front of her. There in front of Trini was Jason and Kimberly making love to one another, their bodies in tune with one another. Kimberly thrust her nude body toward Jason as he gripped her and pushed himself back inside her, Kimberly's moans growing very load as they made love.

Trini fell to her knees as she saw Kimberly being embraced by Jason, her nude body encompassed by his. "Jason…" she cried out. But it was as if Jason and Kimberly could not even hear her, they simply ignored Trini and continued to make love with one another as though she was not even there.

"Horrible isn't it?" Rita mocked placing her hand on Trini's shoulder. "Look at them… completely in lust with one another."

Trini shook her head at the vision in front of her. "How could Jason do this to me…"

The moans of Kimberly and Jason still filled the room as Rita and Trini looked on. "Oh my… look at that…" Rita still mocked the vision of Jason and Kimberly continued, "He's never done anything like that to you has he? Maybe he likes her more!"

Trini continued to cry looking on at the sight of it. "Jason…"

Rita smiled to herself in satisfaction at Trini's break down. "What do you think she's got that you don't? She's younger for sure, how old is she? Sixteen isn't she? How evil of him to take advantage of her like that…"

"Get away…" Trini cried

"Oh now Trini… you shouldn't beat yourself up at this. You should have seen this coming. After all… Jason let me know some things. You're not that good in bed are you Trini? You're too innocent it would seem. You don't know how to please him. I think you should be happy for Jason and Kimberly… they go together much more better don't they?"

**Elsewhere:**

Billy entered the command center, his power suit gone. He walked around slowly looking around at the Command Deck. Everything seemed in perfect order as if nothing bad had occurred as if the first command center had never fallen. Billy came closer looking on at the energy tube in the center of the command deck. "Zordon…" Billy called

Suddenly the time warp flickered on and a giant blue head appeared before him. "Hello Billy."

"Zordon… you're back!" Billy smiled running up the him.

"It is good to see you too Billy," smiled Zordon.

"What's going on Zordon? How did you get back? Where the other rangers?" Billy asked, his voice increasingly more impatient.

"What do you mean other rangers?" Zordon asked looking down at Billy.

"Zordon?" Billy shot Zordon a look of confusion, his eyes lighting up. "Kimberly, Trini, Jason… you know Red Ranger?"

"But Billy, you are the red ranger…"

Billy's heart began to sink as he looked down at himself and realized he was wearing the armor of the red ranger. "Oh no…" he uttered. "No, Zordon you can't possibly mean…"

"You're the red ranger Billy, you always have been…"

"Oh God no…"

"What's the matter Billy?" Rita asked coming out from behind the time warp of Zordon. "Don't you want to be the Red Ranger? Don't you want all that responsibility? Don't you want all that weight on you? Don't you?!"

**Elsewhere:**

"What the hell is this?!" Boi nearly shouted his hands and body bound to the walls of the dungeon. He peered at his surroundings, there was no way he could have ever forgotten this place, the Dungeon of Lord Zedd. The walls stunk like sweat and death, the ceiling dripping small droplets of water onto the floor. How he found himself like this Boi did not know. He struggled to free himself from his chains. "Get me out of here! Get me out!"

"You seem scared Boi." Smiled Rita who appeared from the shadows. "Don't you remember this place? Don't you love it here?"

"Get bent you fucking bitch!" Boi called tugging at his chains again.

"I have a better idea." Rita mocked. "I'd like you to meet an old friend of yours."

Boi pulled more at his chains, he heard the footsteps approaching. A large dragging sound of a sword being pulled screeched and filled the dungeons. Boi heard the sound and immediately ceased his struggling starting at him was the face of the Tommy in full green ranger power armor. Boi shook his head in dismay, this could not be, Tommy was dead! How could he be alive? "No…" he uttered in frustration. "No it can't be… It can't be…."

The green ranger continued to approach, his weapon still drawn. "You're dead… I saw it… I saw it…"

"What's the matter Boi? I thought you were a cold hearted warrior? You can take a little torture can't you?" Rita laughed to herself. "Well can't you?"

Boi suddenly felt the world crumble around him, Tommy's continued to come closer to him, his dragon dagger draw out, the blade touching his neck. "Remember… Me!" Tommy warned.

Boi's heart pounded his head in a daze. How could this be happening? It was impossible! He refused to except this reality, it could not be real! "This isn't real!" He suddenly shouted, "None of this is real! NOOOOO!"

**Back into Reality!**

Boi's eyes suddenly shot open, his dream state of mind had been broken, and he found himself suddenly back into reality. There in the throne room he found himself, and without warning the visions of the real world came to him. Boi looked to his right and saw the other rangers standing in a daze, their head bobbing up and down slowly. In front of him came the sounds of combat, the clashing of metal and steel. Alpha V along with Jason were in a double duel with King Sphinx and what appeared to be a monster made entirely of eyes. "Jason!" Boi yelled drawing up his daggers and charging into the battle.

"BOI! You're free!" Jason shouted back dueling King Sphinx blow for blow, his blade matching that of the monster in front of him.

Boi snapped and landed a jump kick into the Sphinx back crashing him into a nearby wall. The throne room became visible to him, the surrounding of Zedd's Throne, a large display of a Dragon, no doubt left by Tommy, and a view of the entire city of Angel Grove as a back drop. Boi pressed the attack on the Sphinx with Jason, and the two united together. "We're in the throne room!" Boi shouted.

"You alright?" Jason asked to his rear Alpha continued to combat the Eye-Guy.

"What the hell happened to me?" the yellow ranger asked.

"King Sphinx put everyone into a spell. Something about your worst nightmares coming into reality!" Jason began to explain. "You must have broken free from it, how did you do it?"

"I don't know," Boi replied shaking his head and refocusing on the battle. "All I remember seeing was Tommy, and telling myself it couldn't be real since he was dead. What about you and Alpha? How did you escape the spell?"

"Alpha doesn't dream," Jason responded. "I the spell didn't work on me."

"Why the hell not?" Boi asked.

Jason placed his hand on Boi's should nodding at him firmly and reassured him. "Because I've been living my worst nightmares since this war began!"

"Jason that's really fucked up." Replied Boi

"Tell me about it, how do you think I feel when the spell didn't work."

"So how do we break the others free?"

"Easy, they break out of the spell themselves," Jason popped up and pointed at King Sphinx, "Or we kill this son of a bitch!"

"I'm going to go with option B!" Boi smiled

"Me too, now let's go finish this beast!"

"Hell yea!" Boi agreed charging at the Sphinx.

**Author's Notes: I'm so very, very sorry to all my followers who have waited so LONG for an Update, but for those of you who did not know, I have moved and did not receive Internet Until Now. At any rate, I have written a total of three Chapters and will be posting them once every day! NEXT: Rita's Death Part 2! (Return of Zordon!)**


	56. Ch-56 Rita's Death, Zordon's Return

**Inside The Imperial Palace:**

Boi leaped into action, his Saber Daggers in hand coming at the beast that was King Sphinx. Together their blades clashed sparks emitting from their contact, the world around them erupted. Nearby Alpha continued to clash with the Eye-Guy, a demon taking the form of a collection of eyes in a biped body. The monster came at ALpha with great force his arms outstretched hurling toward the White Ranger, but Alpha was ready. He leaped into the air and spun over the monster coming to his rear and back slashing at his spine causing the demon to fall and stumble. The battle raged on, but elsewhere an entirely different war was occurring. The remaining rangers of Kimberly, Trini, Zach and Billy were in a struggle of the mind, their souls facing off with the spell of their darkest fears made manifest. Only time would be able to break them free from their bondage.

**Zach's Mind:**

The lifeless body of Kimberly laid naked and cold across Zach's lap. His arms held her close, his eyes crying over her dead body. King Sphinx had cast his final blow, he had driven the Black Ranger mad with sorrow and rage. The life of the pink ranger had seemingly ended, her dead body covered in her cold red blood, her eyes shut, her breath still. Zach's tears fell from him his cheeks and landed on Kimberly's dead face, the vision created was one of misery and loss. Zach began to shake, his hand still hold onto the letter Kimberly had wrote just before her suicide blaming her action squarely on him. These thoughts haunted the Black Ranger, and consumed him to his very core. Though the situation looked grim and even appeared as total defeat, the reality of the truth was far less was not dead, and Zach was not to blame for her actions. In reality it was the King Sphinx what was truly responsible for this vision. Zach only needed to awaken from it, if he could, then his liberty and freewill of mind would return.

"She was everything to me..." he whispered "All I had left in the world."

Behind Zach the image of Rita continued to mock him, he staff still in hand. "There is nothing left in this world Ranger. Not for you, not for anyone."

"You bastards are responsible for this!" Zach spoke in anger. "You did this to her! You killed her!"

"It was you Zach." Rita corrected. "It was you who drove her to this. It was you who made her step over the edge and kill herself. YOU!"

Zach looked at the letter in his hand, the words were clear, they were precise and placed the blame solely on him. Zach read the note, he contemplated in his mind, but still he pressed on refusing to except the reality of it all. "NO!" he began to shout. "It wasn't me! It was you!"

"Read the fucking note ranger! READ IT!" Rita suddenly yelled.

"WRONG!" Zach shot up off the floor and crumpled the paper in his hand. "It's you're fault Rita! You and you're cronies that did this, not me!" Zach spoke with furry and determination like a tiger stalking its prey he fired back at Rita. "Kimberly would never do this again, ever! If she truly is dead, than it would have been you that killed her, not me! You're lying! This note is a lie! All of this is a lie! All of it! None of this is Real!"

**Throne Room:**

Zach's eyes shot open his mind set free from bondage and his soul coming too. The Black Ranger shook his head throwing off the false reality he had been given and realized then that he had been tricked. Looking to his right he saw the other rangers still enslaved with their false mind sets and further out still was the duels being waged by Jason, Boi and Alpha clashing with the forces of took little time for the veteran ranger to realize what was going on and immediately hurled himself into the thick of battle power axe in hand.

Zach leaped into action joining Alpha who still fought the Eye-Guy monster, the beast firing blue eye-shaped bolts at both the black and white rangers. ZAP-BAM! The shock waves of the blast seemed to explode off the armor of the rangers, but the Zach and Alpha were not nearly out of the fight yet. "Zach!" Alpha seemed to cheer. "You're free from your nightmare!"

"Let me guess, this Eye looking demon cast a spell on us all?!" Zach answered converting his Axe into his mammoth blaster.

"You're assumption in only half correct, the true villain is the King Sphinx that Boi and Jason are currently engaging." responded the Astro Droid.

Zach nodded and took aim with his blaster. "Right! Okay ugly lets see if you can handle my Mammoth Cannon!" A pull from the black ranger's finger and a wave of black and purple energy flew straight toward Eye-Guy exploding in a huge black fire ball. Intense as the attack was the Eye-Guy recovered all the same, but not before Alpha knelled to the ground and unleashed his Charging Titanus Rocker, the energy stomped loose from his blade and charged into battle leaping into the air and crashing into the Eye-Guy. BOOM!

**Billy's Mind:**

Alpha walked toward Billy handing the eldest ranger the red power morpher, the coin glowing in his hand. "What is this?" he asked

"You are the red ranger William. You have been chosen to lead the Power Rangers into battle!" Zordon explained.

Billy held the morpher in his hand, he trembled at the sight of it, suddenly feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I-I I can't do this!"

"You must Billy, it is your destiny." Alpha insisted.

"No, no, no. This isn't right..." Billy stated looking at the morpher. "I'm not suppose to be the Red Ranger, that's not who I am..."

"This is your destiny Billy." Zordon continued to explain.

"But what about Jason? This is his morpher..." Billy firmly stated.

"Who?" Alpha questioned

"Jason..." Billy waited a moment for a response, none came.

"Billy, you must go. You must lead your team." said Zordon.

"My team?"

Suddenly four rangers began to enter the room, each one resembling the suits Billy was all to familiar of. Before him stood the Pink, Blue, Yellow, and Black rangers, all waiting for his commands. Billy approached them cautiously, this didn't make any sense. "Trini?" Billy asked walking up to the yellow female looking warrior.

The yellow ranger looked puzzled at Billy, unsure of how to react. "I'm not Trini..." she replied suddenly removing her helmet revealing her African American Skin. Billy had no idea who this ranger was, but the others began to follow all of them taking off their helmets. Only Two of them Billy recognized, the others he had no clue of who they were. "I'm Aisha, pleasure to meet you." said the yellow ranger extending her hand.

"Rocky." The Blue ranger added doing the same. "Adam." Said the Black Ranger. "Cathrine, but people call me Kat." Said the Pink.

Billy continued to shake his head, this wasn't right. What was going on? He turned to Zordon. "Big Z, you have to believe me, something isn't right here..." Billy turned facing the viewing globe seeing pictures of Rita and Zedd's invasion. "This isn't right... I'm not meant to lead this team..."

Alpha touched Billy's shoulder. "William, there is no one else. Lord Zedd's invasion has begun on you're planet, and now you must lead the Power Rangers into battle!"

"I can't!" Billy nearly balled. He continued to tremble. "This can't be right! I'm not suppose to do this! I'm not like Jason, not even like Zach! I'm no leader... I'm no leader... That's not my role... That's not who I am! I'm Billy! I'm the tech guy! I'm the support! NO! This is not who I am! I am no Red Ranger!" Billy clutched the red morpher and handed it to Rocky. "Cardanas," Billy called looking into Rocky's eyes.

"No one ever calls me that." Said Rocky.

"Where I come from that's all we ever call you. At any rate, you have something of mine..." Billy handed Rocky the red morpher and grabbed his blue one from his belt. The blue coin glowed in his hand, and the Billy began to prepare himself.

"Wait!" Alpha urged holding up his hands to Billy. "You can't! You must stay! The Invasion has begun! You must stop Zedd!"

"Buddy..." Billy replied. "That son of a bitch is long dead... now if you'll excuse me, this little vision can't trick me anymore. IT'S MORPHIN TIME! TRICERATOPS!"

**Back into Reality:**

Billy's eyes shot open! He drew his lance! "Billy, you with us?" Jason asked as he continued to clash with King Sphinx.

"Hell yea I am!" Billy smiled running toward Jason.

"Welcome back!" Smiled the Red Ranger.

"Damn good to be back!" he nodded.

**Kimberly's Mind:**

"I have a gift for you Pink Ranger." Smiled Rita.

"What might that be?" Kimberly replied looking on at the burning city of Angel Grove.

Rita walked toward the Kim ranger and handed her a small object in her hand. Kimberly did not recognize it at first, her eyes still fixed on the city. Angel Grove appeared life-less. The sharp edge of the object suddenly caught the pink ranger's attention as she began to peer at the object. Her hand opened the razor rested gently on her palm. "What the hell is this?" Kimberly questioned.

"You know what it is Ranger. Don't act so innocent." replied Rita

Kimberly pinched the blade in her hand. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Oh Kimberly, even you are not that naive. I'm giving you what you want. An escape from all of this. You do want this don't you?" Rita asked

Kimberly walked into the balcony and stared at the rubble, the ash, the fires still burning, the smoke filling the sky turning it a dark grey. Kimberly was tempted, even she had to admit that. Slowly she turned to face Rita. "Where are my friends?"

"See for yourself." Rita pointed

Kimberly looked on the sight in front of her freighted her so deeply. Below her on an adjacent building's rooftop stood five large spares each one impaling the dead body of a Power Ranger. Kimberly's eyes began to water. "Oh God..."

"There is no hope Kimberly. There is no Salvation coming for you or this planet. The Earth belongs to Zedd. Face the truth!" Rita pointed.

"Zedd?" Kimberly questioned.

"You should have heard the ranger's screams, you should have heard their cries. It was beautiful, for days they bleed out. Trini was the first to go, then Boi, then Zach, but Jason... oh he held on the longest, begging for Zedd to free him. Swearing allegiance if he spared him... ha, ha."

"I don't believe you!" Kimberly suddenly resisted. "That's not true!"

"I'm afraid so... I'm afraid so. Just end it all Kimberly. Go on. Step onto that ledge, jump over, end it all. Kill yourself, unless you want to live in a world where Zedd rules and the Power Rangers are all dead." She smiled

Kimberly walked forward stepping up to the balcony ledge extending her hands out as if she was signaling death to come for her. Then Suddenly the pink ranger turned around and reached for her morhper! "You're wrong Rita! The power rangers are not all dead! I'm still alive, and so long as there is one ranger alive, there is always hope!"

"NO!" Cried Rita. "NO! There is no Hope!"

"Your little trick almost fooled me, but Zedd is long dead, and I'm just getting warmed up! How close are we to your thrown room now!" Kimberly began to smile. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"NOOOOO!" Cried Rita

**INTO Reality:**

Kimberly awoke, her eyes still closed but her ears were already adjusting to the sounds around her. "Rangers regroup, I need fire support on the Sphinx, Billy you and Alpha flank Eye-Guy, he can't keep up with you both. Work together!"

"Right!" Answered Billy and Alpha.

Kimberly suddenly regained herself opening her eyes and seeing the action unfold. Jason, Zach, and Boi all dueled the King Sphinx to her right she noticed a dazed and confused Trini who's body stood stiff her head bobbing back and forth. "Trini..." she uttered.

"Kim!" Zach called leaping to her location. "You're out of it!"

"What the hell is going on?" Kimberly questioned. "I feel like I've been asleep for days!"

"Kimberly..." Zach quickly warned grabbing her and leaping out of the way of a bolt of Red energy screeching toward them. KA-BOOM!The smoke quickly cleared as the two rangers began to stand up. "You okay?" Zach asked.

"Yea!" Kimberly quickly responded. "What happened to me?"

"Fight now, Explanation later!" Zach suddenly called leaping back into action with her.

"Right!"

Boi leaped into the air landing atop of Eye-Guy's face slamming him to his back as the yellow ranger straddled the beast like a cowboy on a bull. Boi forced his blade-blaster down into the mouth of the demon and fired wildly. ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP! "Eat shit you fucking demon! Eat it!BAM BAM BAM! each bolt struck at the demons neck severing the vocal cords and spin from the brain stem. The first beast had finally been brought down. Boi climbed off the monster and repeatedly kicked the beast in the side mocking the demon's death. "You you like you fucking piece of shit!"

Zach reached over to Boi and held his shoulder. "I think you got him."

"You bet your ass I did!" Boi smiled looking down at the corpse.

"Who was he?" Kimberly asked behind the two.

"Eye have no idea." Boi shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Does it matter?" Zach asked

"I guess it doesn't," Kimberly nodded.

"Eye think he was gay!" nodded Boi

"You what?"

"I'm just saying," Boi shrugged looking at Zach. "I think he had an EYE for you."

"Really?" Zach skeptically said shaking his head.

"Eye don't have an Eye for that sort of thing, but Eye suspect he certainly SEE'S you, EYE bet he thought you were his Eye can-de..."

"Really Boi? Dead jokes?" Kimberly stated placing her hands on her hips. "Do we really have time for that sort of thing right now?"

"EYE have no idea what you're talking about." Boi smiled. "EYE never joke in combat. EYE think that's really immature to do. Know what Eye'm saying?"

"Let's just get back to fighting and help Jason finish off King Sphinx." Zach suggested

"Right!" agreed Kimberly

"Eye agree!"

Kimberly and Zach shook their heads and began to jog toward Jason and the others. Boi stood there a moment and placed a foot on Eye-Guy's corpse looking down at the dead demon. "Eye think those just don't understand truly comedic humor. You SEE where EYE'M coming from don't you? Or are you BLIND to that sort of thing too?" Boi leaned his body into the corpse and pointed his laser at the demon's dead shoulder. "Ooo there's a bug on you... stay still..." ZAP ZAP ZAP. Boi fired his laser at the corpse several more times. "Got it!" Boi smiled. "EYE gotta go, friends need my help... don't you go no where... ah you're not gonna move are ya? Al-right!" with his last joke, Boi leaped back into action.

By the time Boi made it back to the other Rangers Jason's blade had already pierced the heart of King Sphinx, bringing the beast to his knees. "It ends tonight!" Jason assured the dying monster. "TONIGHT! Where is she?" Jason demanded.

"What I miss?" Boi asked

"It's over, Jason got him." Zach pointed

King Sphinx held onto his bleeding chest, the beast fell to the floor. "Rita... my Empress... may you avenge we three..."

"Don't you fucking die yet!" Jason scorned pulling the beast back up. "Where did she go?! Where's RITA!"

"It is too late... she is already gone..." King Sphinx mocked his monstrous eyes closed bleed escaping from his mouth.

"NO!" Jason demanded. "Wake up!" Despite Jason's demands the demon died all the same. "DAMN IT!"

"Jason..." Trini suddenly uttered coming out of her dream state.

"Trini!" Jason answered suddenly running to her side. "You alright?"

"It was a dream..." She replied leaning into him.

"Yes." He assured her. "A nightmare."

"How did I awaken... it was so horrible." Trini asked still in fear.

"We all had to break free on our own." Zach explained. "King Sphinx had us under a nightmare spell. Our worst nightmares made manifest."

"The only way to escape them were to face reality and overcome the dream, or in your case... kill King Sphinx." Billy expanded.

"And you all escaped you're own nightmares?" Trini questioned.

"Most of us." Boi added. "All except Alpha and Jason who were immune, and then you..."

"Oh..." Trini suddenly realized.

"What was you're dream?" Jason asked.

Trini merely looked at Jason then Kimberly remembering the visions of them making love. "It was nothing... dead family..." she lied.

"I'm sorry" said Jason.

"What was yours?" Kimberly asked looking at Boi

"I was being tortured by Tommy again." Boi answered.

"That's fucked up." Zach nodded. "I dreampt Kimberly killed herself because of me... Kimberly... I'm sorry about telling everyone... I wasn't myself before..."

"I know." She nodded. "We were all caught up in it."

"Did you really try to kill yourself before?" Jason asked.

"Yes..." Kimberly answered. "I'm not proud of it. But it happened."

"It wasn't because of me was it?" Jason asked.

"Jason... don't flatter yourself. I have a boyfriend." Kimberly responded with a smirk.

"You do?" Zach asked in confusion. "Who?"

"You, you idiot." Kimberly smiled.

"Oh..." Zach smirked. "I knew that."

"Isn't that cute..." Boi mocked. "Yea, yea, yea. We're all in love."

"Jealous much Boi?" Kim asked.

"A Japanese man does not get jealous, it is beneath us."

"I'm sure..."

"What was you're dream?" Jason asked looking at Billy

"I don't want to say it... it's was stupid..." Billy answered.

"Ah come on Billy," Kimberly shrugged. "What's your worst nightmare?"

Billy shook his head. "Being the red ranger..."

"AH HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Boi suddenly burst out in laughter. "Are you serious?!"

The other rangers suddenly began to chuckle in unison. "Yea, yea. Laugh it up! Laugh it up!"

"Wow, that doesn't make me feel good at all." Jason shrugged. "I'm sorry I asked."

"Look, I just hate responsibility okay! The lives of millions if not billions of people is a lot for one man to carry okay." Billy attempted to defend himself with little avail.

"I think you'd make a great red ranger Billy." Trini smiled.

"Thanks, but I'll stick to blue."

"Okay rangers that's enough of that. We have to get back on the ball." Jason remarked. "Alpha situation report."

The white ranger placed his hand to his helmet and looked around the empty throne room. "I do not know Jason. This makes little sense. Rita would not have abandoned her post so easily, but it would appear that she has fled."

"Rita ran away?" asked Trini.

"It is probable. Unless there is something we're missing." responded Alpha

"That X-Factor thing again huh?" Jason asked.

"I do not know," Alpha replied.

THUMP... THUMP...THUMP...

"What's that sound?" Billy asked.

"Rangers! Ready up!" Jason ordered. "We got company!"

THUMP...THUMP...

"What is that?" Zach questioned

"Footsteps no doubt." Billy answered

Boom! The bashing of the front doors to the throne room began to reverberate. Boom!

"Hold Fast Rangers. We got trouble!" Jason ordered.

"Please don't let it be Pudgy Pig, please don't be Pudgy Pig, please don't be Pudgy Pig! I fucking hate that smelling looking thing!" Zach seemed to pray.

"Really Zach?" Kimberly stated shaking her head.

"It's probably some kind of stupid Unicorn looking creature with no class or style. Easy kill guarantee it!" Boi assured the rangers.

BAM! A suddenly roaring burst blasted the throne room door into a million pieces! His golden armor shimmered in the light, his eyes lit up bright red, his face just as hideous as ever. Golddar had returned! The demonic beast stretched out his wing as he entered the throne room, in his hand he carried something that could not be made out in the shadows. "GOLDDAR!" Jason called out.

"I thought he booked it after Zedd died!" Trini questioned.

"Apparently not..." Billy answered.

"Golddar!" Jason shouted.

"Ding Dong Rangers!" the demon finally spoke.

"Where's Rita!" Jason demanded again.

"See for yourself!" Golddar answered tossing what he had carried toward the rangers. The head fell and bobbed to the ground rolling toward the Power Rangers.

As the head came closer the black hair and dark black eyes could not be mistaken... it was Rita's head! "Oh shit!" Zach nearly yelled. "That's fucking Rita's head!"

"There's your X-factor..." Boi shrugged with a smile. "Ha, ha."

"What's so funny ranger?" Golddar asked stepping slightly closer.

"You are you gold faggot!" Boi mocked.

"Boi, don't temp the devil!" Jason warned.

"Ah come on Jason, these evil shits have a kudayta every other weak! It's funny! First Zedd, then Tommy, then Rita, now Golddar! They're seriously running out of villains!" Boi continued to mock.

"Golddar," Jason began to approach. "Why did you kill your Empress?"

"She failed us! With Zedd and Tommy gone our defeat is certain. I did what I had to."

"What do you hope to accomplish? Their are seven of us, and only one of you. We've killed Zedd, Tommy, you must know you can't win..." Jason explained.

Golddar suddenly began to draw his sword. "I don't expect to live Rangers. But before I die, I'm going to kill as many of you costumed colored freaks with me as possible!"

"That's you're great plan?" Jason said skeptically. "Alright then..." the red ranger shrugged as the other rangers gathered around him. "If we do this you've got to promise me one thing..."

"What's that?" asked the demon.

"No last minute escapes, no getting cold feet and running away, you stick it out until you're dead or we are." said Jason.

"I never run!" Golddar scorned.

"Ha, ha, ha! Sure you don't..." Jason chuckled remembering the original universe. "You ready?" All the rangers took fighting stances.

"Are you?" Golddar warned

The stage had been set, the duel was ready to occur, but something even larger made it's presence known just then!

**WHOOOSH!**

A bright flashing light suddenly filled the Throne Room blinding everyone! The solar-like rays rushed in seemingly slowing time itself as is rumbled into the palace. Like water rushing into an empty glass the light engulfed everyone so bright all were forced to cover their eyes.

"What's going on!" Kimberly cried

"What is that?!" Boi asked

"Fear not Rangers!" called a sudden and powerfully large voice.

"Who is that!" Trini called.

"ZORDON!" Jason nearly yelled.

As the light began to subside a figure appeared. Zordon had returned, yet somehow he seemed slightly different. He eyes were like fire, his skin still the light tone of blueish-grey and white, his robes still adorned on him. "Rangers..." he spoke in a loud whisper.

"Zordon!" they all chanted in unison.

"You're Back!" Jason called.

Zordon gently landed on the throne room floor stepping into view, the light subsiding around him. "Jason. You have done well."

"Zordon... I thought you..."

"The people are safe. They are returning as we speak. With Rita gone, it is finally safe to retake this world." Zordon assured him.

"I have so many questions." Jason replied.

"Don't worry, all will be answered. Take the rangers, leave us. I will deal with Golddar." Zordon instructed.

"But Zordon..."

"Do as I say Jason. You and the Rangers have fought enough. It is time for you to leave."

"What about Golddar?" Jason asked.

"You know what I really am don't you?" Zordon asked

"Yes." Jason replied. "I do."

"Then have faith. He is a demon, and demons are nothing to beings like me!"

"Wait... wait..." Billy suddenly realized. "All that stuff about heaven and hell... when you said that Zordon was an an-"

Kimberly suddenly cut Billy off. "Come on Billy, lets go."

"You were serious?" Billy asked looking at Jason.

"Lets go guys..." Jason answered. "I think Zordon has it all under control..."

"Gabriel!" Golddar suddenly called toward Zordon.

"Beelzebub." Replied Zordon.

"Not letting your flock of Rangers fight me? Protecting them? Even the Jew?" Golddar asked drawing out his blade.

"You know you can't win. It's over!" Zordon replied.

"The hell it is!" Golddar responded.

"Hell is where I'm sending you back!"

"Dai Satan Will Rise Zordon! Nothing you do can stop it!" Golddar roared.

"You know as well as I do that he's already lost." Zordon replied.

"Tell that to the Jew!"

"Is he talking about me?" Billy questioned.

"Rangers GO!" Zordon demanded.

"Come on!" Said Jason urging the other rangers to follow him out of the throne room.

**With The Rangers**

The walls were shaking, the palace seeming falling apart around the rangers, but as the castle fell the rangers ran on.

"This shit just got too fucking real!" Zach said shaking his head as the rangers fled down the stairs of the palace. "Did I just hear Golddar call Big Z, Gabriel, as in blow your fucking horn Gabriel?!"

"What does that mean?!" Trini questioned running with the others.

"I don't know rangers, just keep moving!" Said Jason.

"No, no, no! This is too much for me!" Said Zach. "Way too much, I'm legitimately scared guys!"

"Don't worry Zordon can handle him!" Jason assured the rangers.

"I'm not talking about that! That shit back there was really scary!" Zach commented.

"He said fear not. Everything will be okay." Jason replied

"I don't know Jason, all of this is too weird. It's making me question everything that happened! The more I think about it the more I'm beginning to doubt everything!" Billy replied.

"Who is this Dai Satan he mentioned?" Trini asked "You don't think he meant..."

"Just keep moving!" Ordered Jason.

"The Morphing Shield, the Invasion, we've been fighting demons Jason!" Billy paniced

"We've always known that." Jason shrugged.

"Yea but... I mean demons, demons! Like from hell!" Billy questioned.

"Where else would they come from?" Jason questioned

"I don't know... I don't know... I just didn't think... it never really occurred to me..." Billy stammered.

"What, you suddenly can't put two and two together?" Boi asked shrugging his shoulders. "I totally fine with it. Doesn't bother me any."

"I feel like I'm going to puke..." Billy stammered

Jason suddenly stopped running and the other rangers followed suit. "Look Rangers... what does it matter where they come from? Or how, or why? We're the Power Rangers, but we're also people too! We're not meant to know everything, we can't know everything, it's all too much, even for us. I don't know exactly what's happening, I don't know... but it doesn't matter. This reality, how bent it's become I can't even recognize it anymore at all... nothing in the original timeline was ever this complicated. But know this, we're a team, and I have faith. Maybe there is some divine force that's looking out for us, there has to be... because this universe didn't just come from nothing... so I have to believe that there is a plan for everything and that includes us. We just have to have faith..."

"In what?" Billy asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Jason asked.

"Not to me..." Billy replied. "I'm a man of science Jason..."

"We'll talk about it later, right now we got to move!" Jason stated beginning to run, the other rangers following.

"Demons... real demons..." Billy murmured

**With Zordon and Golddar:**

"So..." Golddar asked.

"Where were we?" Zordon asked.

Golddar drew back his blade.

"Ah yes." Said Zordon. "Now I remember." Zordon gripped his robe and threw it back revealing a white suit in the form of a tuxedo with a flashing tie that strobe in the colors of the power rangers. He reached behind him and suddenly pulled out a white top hat placing it atop his head. Zordon's suit was gently accented with a single red rose in his pocket and white cane in hand.

"Well well. You look like your old self again Zordon. The Big One..." Golddar commented.

Zordon pulled out the rose and smelled it lightly tossing it into the air. "HENSHIN! BIG ONE!"

Blue, Red, Yellow, Green and White flashing lights filled the room yet again energy flowed all around Zordon engulfing him transforming him into The Big One! The very first Power Ranger! His Ranger Armor made him tower, whie Armor dawned all around him, his visor was made us of four colors, his suit shining white, a symbol of a Rainbow-like Triangle was dawned on his chest.

"The Big One..." Golddar scoffed. "That is an image I have not seen in thousands of years..."

"You'll only see it one more time Golddar. There will be no escape for you again."

"So be it!"

Zordon pointed his staff at Golddar energy flowing from him. "And now you will feel his wraith demon!"

**Author Notes: Hope you liked that last one. NEXT: Big One!**


	57. Ch-56 The War Over?

**The Imperial Palace:**

The battle was nearly over, but the rangers were not out of danger just yet. A storm was coming down all around them, and while Golddar and Zordon fought on, the Power Rangers swiftly made their escape. The long corridors of the Palace seemed like a maze to the rangers, the dark alleyways lit up dim by torches along their path. Jason lead on, the other rangers following in his path. The rangers all sprinted their minds on a single objective, the objective Zordon had given them, get out as fast as humanly possible!

"I still can't belive this is happening! Rita dead and Golddar and Zordon dueling it out!" Zach panted as they ran.

"I know, Zordon a Power Ranger! We should have known." Billy began to add.

"What difference is it? We still need to get out of here!" commented Boi, who seemed to have little reaction to Zordon's appearance.

"Did that ever happen in the original universe?" Billy suddenly asked Jason.

Jason swiftly shook his head. "No, never! Something very strange is happening!"

Trini pondered at the recent developments, even she was having a hard time couping with it all. "Every single day this universe seems to get more and more wierder, nothing makes sense anymore! I'm scared of it all! I mean look at me, I'm the green ranger... that's not suppose to happen!"

"Focus rangers, we still have to get out of here!" Kimberly said.

The rangers continued their journey out of the palace all sprinting as fast as they could when Boi's eyes without warning caught a glimps of something. "Guys stop!" He called out.

The ranger all came to a dead hault, looking at the yellow ranger. "What is it?" Jason asked

Boi turned around stepping close to a door on in the center of a hallway. "Cassie! Cassie's somewhere inside here."

"Who?" asked Kimberly.

Boi shook his head at the other rangers. "Look, just trust me on this one... I have to get her out of here."

Trini placed her hand to Boi's back reassuringly. "Boi, we have not time for this!"

"I don't care. I owe it to her."

"Who is this girl?" Jason asked

"A slave... like i was."

"Human then?" Billy questioned.

"Yes." Boi replied sternly.

"How many more slaves are there?" Jason asked

"Many. At least a hundred." Boi replied.

The rangers gave pause a moment. "Alpha, what's your assesment?"

"Acorrding to my calculations, and the my personal annalyzist, this building's structural integrity is due to collapse in approximently 10 minutes." Alpha began to answer.

"Collapse..." Zach paused. "As in fall down?"

"Correct." replied Alpha

Jason was silent again, the rangers looked at him eagarly. He crossed his arms in a thinking manner, then turned to face the other rangers. "Power Rangers... it looks like we have a job to do."

**Outside with the resistance: **

Zap Zap Zap! Laser fire was erratic and random, the human resistance was slowly making headway against the forces of evil. Cyber putty after cyber putty fell under the onslaught of both Bulk and Skull's forces. Soon the two warriors were pushing toward the same direction, each of their lines breaking loose and attacking head on to the palace's outer defenses. "Stealth Eagle to Swooping Swallow, we're in position moving into outer defenses, northern section."

"Dido Stealth Eagle," Skull replied. "Nearing your position!"

"Beautiful Skull! We'll hold position until your arrival," nodded Bulk.

Skull held his weapon tight turning to his men and looking back at them. "Boys, tonight we make history!" The warriors burst out for back of an alleyway and charged lasers rifles in hand at the demonic enemy in front of them. ZAP ZAP ZAP! A clash of laser fire burst, Cyber Putty attacking human and human against cyber putty. From the modified human weapons, the resistance warriors unleashed laser fire of blue while the putties struck with red lasers not unlike the color of Jason's own weapons.

It had been some time since the human resistance began to modify Earth-Based weapons with Ranger Tech to produce the world's first laser weaponary. With the help of Alpha and the Power Rangers, the Human Resistance went form a handful of insurgence into a true fighting force and rebel army. It had come to this, this was the moment where humanity could finally show their true worth and fight back with real effect against the armies of evil. Blast came at the cyber putties, their robotic frames bursting open, wires breaking loose exposed from the hits, limbs from the demonic units flying off, it was a good fight for Skull's fighters. "Advance!" cried Skull, his weapon drawn up firing wildly. "Advance!"

Not very far off Bulk's units suddenly made their appearance their weapons joining that of SKull's "Eagles, Attack!" called out Bulk. "Attack!"

ZAP ZAP ZAP. "Reenforcements!" Cried Skull. "All units engage the enemy! Engage!"

The fire fight quickly took at turn for the cyber putties who began to fall as rapidlly as a deck of cards throw into the air, their numbers thinning to only a handful of warriors. It soon became very clear to the putties victory was no longer a viable option, they fled into the palace, the last of them escaping. Bulk stared at Skull nodding at him. Skull did the same. "Stealth Eagle to Red Epsilon, outer defenses destroyed, awaiting your extraction..."

**With The Rangers:**

"Ay-Ya!" Called the red ranger, his jump kick landing on the chest of a cyber putty followed by a slash from his power sword. Jason spun around his sword guarding his front, his blade in an angle across his body. Three cyber putties charged at the ranger, a foolish action no doubt as Jason took them apart with the swiftness of his blade and flurry of his kicks. "Say again Stealth Eagle?"

From Jason's com-link in his helmet came Bulk's voice. "All enemies guarding the palace are defeated, we've secured the outside."

"Well done, hold position for five minutes. If we're not out by then, run the hell out of their, the building's comming down!"

"Comming down?" Questioned Bulk. "I'm sorry it sounded like you said the building was going to fall!"

The putty tried to grib at Jason's sword, but the Red Ranger's punched the demon's face bashing it with his hands. "You are correct Stealth Eagle. Building's coming down!"

"And what are you guys doing?" Bulk asked.

"We're in the prison complex area. Their some people we are trying to liberate," Answered Jason.

"Right..." Bulk nodded in a low tone.

"Don't worry about us Bulk we can handle this!" Red replied.

**Outside:**

"Hey Bulky..." Skull asked. "What's he saying?"

"Uh... the building's comming down."

"Oh okay, right..." it took Skull only a few seconds to realize what his best friend had just told him. "AAAHHHHH!"

Bulk grabbed ahold of Skull and squeezed him tightly. "Skull Skull, Calm Down! We're leaders of the two finest resistance units in Angel Grove. We can't show fear!"

"But Bulky, the building's coming down!" paited Skull

"I know, but I gotta be the Eagle! Be the Eagle! Come on Skull say it!" Bulk said making a fist still clutching onto SKull.

SKull felt sick but forced the words to come out. "Be the swallow, be the swallow..."

"Come on baby!"

"I want my mommy..." SKull whinned

Bulk slapped SKull's face. "Get a hold of yourself."

"Be the swallow..." nodded Skull

"Like you mean it!" Bulk stated giving SKull a rough push like that a football player might give his teammate. "Who are you!"

"I- I'm the Swallow..."

"The SWOOPING Swallow!" Chanted Bulk.

"I'm the SWOOPING SWALLOW!" SKull responded.

"Stealth Eagle!"

"Swooping Swallow!"

"YEA!" Cheered Bulk

"YEA!" Chanted SKull before suddenly stopping patting Bulk's chest. "Bulky, Bulky... what else did Jason say?"

"Stealth Eagl-huh? What? Oh... he said clear the area in five minutes if he's not out."

"Five minutes? Or five seconds?" Questioned Skull

Both looked at each other for a slight moment before realizing... "WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" they both yelled to their men. "Move move move!"

**With The Rangers:**

The prisoner area was nothing more than a large room filled with cells, the helpless inside watched the display of combat the rangers and guarding cyber putties. Trini fired her dagger towards its landing straight at the chest of the putty breaking the beast apart. More appeared behind but the Green Ranger was more than ready, fighting them back. Not far came Boi his twin daggers in hand slicing at more putties killing them swiftly. The rangers began to form up around Jason who lead the charge back into the main prisoner complex, what little forces of Rita remained did nothing but slow the incoming rangers. The fight was over quickly the Power Ranger put an end to the rest of the cyber putties leaving only them and the prisoners.

Slowly the prisoners came to the edge of their cell some holding onto the bars as they looked at the rangers. For many of the people, the demonic armies of Zedd and Rita had imprisoned them since the beginning, looking at the rangers themselves seemed like a gift, a vision of freedom. Boi walked slowly to one of the cells where a beautiful young Asian girl stood before him. Boi looked down at her, his tall stature inside his power ranger armor dominated her view, he reached for his helmet and slowly pulled it off. "Cassie..."

"Boi..." replied the Asian girl. "You came back..."

"We all did. For all of you." Said Boi

The cell doors came open and all the prisoners began to walk out. Cassie hugged Boi smiling up at him.

"Rita is dead." Boi assured her.

"Is it over?" she asked.

"Who is she Boi?" Kimberly asked suddenly interrupted coming.

"Guys this is Cassie, she was a slave here like me..."

Jason suddenly broke the gentle greeting and interjected in a serious tone. "Look, I hate to break up this reunion but we got roughly five minutes to get the hell out of this castle before it comes down on us." Jason then greeted and informed the other prisoners. "Listen up people... My name is Jason Lee Scott, we if you want to make it out of here alive, then follow us, and try to keep up."

**With Zordon:**

While the rangers fought on, the demon known as Golddar, and the power rangers' leader Zordon did battle. The clash of Zordon's staff struck hard on Golddar's blade. The two fought in a manner like gods, the weight of the world beneath them. Golddar swung his sword wildly, Zordon leaping back at each swing, yet it was not enough to stem the tide of Zordon's power. Golddar might have put forth all his effort into his attacks, but it did not seem to reflect in loo of the battle.

The power or Zordon became more clear as his staff struck at Golddar's chest rocketing the demon back destroying a brick column in the throne room. "It's over Golddar, there is nothing you can do." Said Zordon holding his staff in hand, the hilt at Golddar's neck.

Golddar began to spit blood from his lips, his voice sounding very distort. "It was over a very long time ago Zordon. The moment Zedd fell into your trap on Earth."

Zordon pressed against Golddar's neck. "Zedd is dead, Rita is dead, there is nothing left for you demon."

"You think it is over Zordon? You have no idea how wrong you are!" Snared Golddar

"I've heard enough, silence beast!" Commanded Zordon. "Prepare for your destruction!"

"Death will not stop me! Do you think death can stop the all powerful Golddar?!"

"One way to find out!" Called Zordon slamming his staff into Golddar's chest.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"Howled the beast as energy sprang forth from his mouth vomiting like a wild animal. With a loud roar Golddar let out his dying words, his life ending in a flash. "Long... live... Dai..." but before Golddar could finish his words his eyes closed and his body went limp.

Zordon spun his staff in hand turning around and ran to the throne room doors, the battle was not over, escape was the only thing left.

**Back with the Rangers:**

Jason and the other rangers continued to spring out of the palace as quickly as they could, a group of former slaves following them at ever turn running and sprinting with the rangers as fast as they could. If they were any ordinary people among them it was hard to tell. Cyber Putties seemingly blocked their path periodically, but each ranger held their own fighting the monsters at every encounter. Much the the power rangers surprise the former slaves helped where they could kicking and punching putties with little to no fear around them. Jason felt a certain understanding with them, whether it was the bend up frustration with slavery or just the chance to get back at the demons who had enslaved them was all that was needed to fight. The red ranger remembered the words Zordon had told him, every human left was a potential power ranger, and seeing them in action Jason could understand why. Jason fought well, two putties leaping from a corridor but a single slash from his sword was all it took to kill the oncoming enemy. "Come on!" Jason waved to them. "Keep running!"

"Jason we're almost to the exit!" Billy shouted pointing

"Protect the people, they are our priority." Jason replied

"Jason more putties!" called Kimberly

The rangers and civilians came to the open entry way, a large open room greeted them. Quickly the people ran to the doors, but to their dismay they were blocked off by a series of cyber putties. The rangers drew forward their fists raised ready for combat. But as the rangers came to, more cyber putties suddenly appeared surrounding both the power rangers as the people. "Form up..." Jason called out calmly. Keep the people in the center, we'll handle the putties.

"If you fight we fight," a young boy called his hands raised. Jason gave the boy a quick once over look, he appeared the age of 17 or so. His brown hair and pony tail resembled something like a Native American, he could not put his finger on it, but Jason felt as though he knew this teenager.

"You have guts kid, but this is a Power Ranger fight, its not yours." Zach gestured to the teenager

"It's everyone's fight now!" the boy replied.

"Then I hope you guys can keep up."

"Two time Frying Dragons sparing champion, watch me!" smiled the boy

Jason turned his attention back to the putties. Billy nodded to the red ranger pointing to his wrist. "Jason three minutes... more of less."

"Let's hope it's more. Rangers let's take these beasts!" At his command the power rangers began to charge at the putties who stood their ground, but at that moment the civilians behind the rangers did the same taking the fight to the enemy. Like two small armies charging into combat the fighters on both sides clashed. Jason with the power ranger led the assault striking at the demons. He swung his sword killing six cyber putties in three swings, yet more came. To his surprise the Red Ranger's focus came to the younger boy he preformed a remarkable spinning heel kick landing it seemingly without trying, rarely did Jason see fighting skill on anyone his age.

The continued his advance with great confidence grabbing a cyber putty's arm and punching his gut repeatedly until the boy leaped with two legs catching the putty by it's neck and swinging the beast to the floor in a hurricaranna. The putty crashed to the ground slamming hard to the concrete floor. The boy smiled at Jason and gave him a thumbs up showing he was okay. Jason tilted his head confused and surprised by the boy; there was something so very familiar with this boy, but he just couldn't understand what it was as if he somehow knew him and yet he did not.

The fight was not very long, after all what good were a pack of putties against the full weight of the Power Rangers, much less the added help of a large group of potential power ranger warriors. What little the putties could do was nothing more than delay the power ranger's escape. Now all the remained for the rangers to escape were the large forward doors. Kimberly ran to the doors themselves pushing. "Damn it!"

"What is it?" asked Boi

"They're locked." replied Kimberly

"Naturally." thumbed Alpha

"I got this!" Zach called running up to the door and jump kicking them. At that moment a bolt of purple energy fried from the archway of the door shocking the black ranger crashing him to the ground. "SHIT!"

Kimberly ran up to Zach holding on to him. "You okay?"

"Yea... just got the wind knocked out of me."

"We got to get through those doors," said Trini

"Jason, one minute thirty seconds." called Billy

"Thanks man, I think that lifted everyone's spirits to know we only got about a minute to live." Joked Zach

"Calm down rangers, now is the time to focus. Blade Blasters up." ordered Jason as the Rangers formed up behind him. The rangers pulled their blasters took aim and fired. The concentrated hit their mark but did little to the door as if the door was absorbing the energy rather than resisting it. "WTF?!" Called Jason as he re holstered his pistol.

"It had no effect," uttered Billy in dismay

"Alpha, assessment," asked Jason

"The door seems to have the ability to absorb kinetic and laser based energy. There's no way we can breach it." Alpha replied

"What are we going to do?!" Kimberly panted

Jason gave a quick pause. "To hell with this! Screw the door! We'll make our own." The red ranger proclaimed placing his hand on Zach's shoulder. "Zach, Mammoth blast the shit out this wall!"

"Now you're talking!" Smiled Zach pulling out his power axe and converting the weapon into it's cannon mode. "Yall might want to stand back people," Zach warned. He took quick aim at a nearby wall and fired. The energy from his cannon flew well blasting a large hole straight through the palace walls. The rangers and people could clearly see the outside of the city and ran to their freedom.

"Well done Zach," said Trini patting Zach's shoulder.

"Who needs doors when you got a Mammoth Blaster right?"

The hole was made and the people sprang out from the palace in a huge flood it seemed all would be well. But as the rangers and people made their escape it was only Jason who turned back staring at the monument that was the Palace. "It doesn't seem to be collapsing..." Jason muttered to himself. A sudden pat on his back drew Jason's attention away from the building. It was Bulk and Skull.

"Hey you made it!" Cheered Bulk

"Great work Jason," agreed Skull

"Yea... yea I guess so..." he nodded. "I thought a told you guys to evacuate after five minutes."

"We did," smiled Bulk "All our forces pulled back already."

"And you guys?" questioned Jason.

"You us Boss, we'll never leave ya," smiled Skull.

"Thank you... for everything," Jason nodded to them.

"Ah shucks it was nothing," Bulk waved off. "Now lets get the hell out of here before this place explodes!"

"You guys go ahead... I can't leave yet."

"But Jason..." Skull panted.

"Trini," called the red ranger who sprinted a short distance to her. "Get everyone as far back as you can, at any moment this place is going to collapse."

"And where are you during all this?" She asked him

"Zordon's still in there. I have to go back for him."

Trini stared into Jason's eyes. "I'm not letting you do that Jason. You can't!"

"Trini, Zordon would do the same for me, I have to."

"Oh no you don't Jason, not after all we been through! You owe it to me to stay!"

"TRINI!" Jason raised his voice. "I said get the people out of here! Now!"

"Don't you do this Jason!" Trini shook her head grabbing at Jason's arm

"I'm going back Trini... Now go!" Warned Jason.

"Damn you Jason!" Trini nearly yelled, but that didn't stop Jason who turned back and ran straight forward toward the palace again.

"He's pretty brave..." called a young voice behind Trini

"Reckless is more like it." Replied Trini who turned to see who was speaking. It was the boy with the pony tail who had fought so well in the palace. Trini's suddenly felt a rush of blood to her head. She knew this boy, but who was he? Somehow he looked so familiar and yet so different from anyone else she had ever met.

"Reminds me of my brother..." said the boy as he watched Jason running toward the palace. "He's very brave"

"Do I know you?" Trini asked the boy

"I don't think so..." said the boy shaking his head. "I'm not even from here. I'm from Covina... close to LA."

"You like like... someone I once knew... but he died... and you're much too young to be him..."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Was he a good guy?" asked the Boy

"No... he wasn't..." Trini sighed with hesitation "he killed the last family I had..."

"I'm sorry I remind you of him..." said the boy lowering his head a little.

Trini shook her head and lifted his chin up to her. "Don't be... it's not your fault."

"We should probably get out of here." said the boy

"I think you're right." agreed Trini

The sprint to safety began much like the sprinting out of the palace. The rangers and civilians sprinted as far as they could, running like a stampede away from the palace. A large rumble began to be heard like thunder. The Earth began to shake beneath the rangers. Trini looked back once more who saw the collapsing of the palace, large chunks of walls fell to the floor bursting like ice hitting the ground breaking into smaller pieces. The palace fell swiftly, nearly as fast as the speed of gravity. Rubble flew everywhere as the build shattered a large plume of dust and smoke filled the streets. It was finally over, the palace had collapse and the last bastion of Zedd's empire seemingly was gone... but where was Jason and Zordon?

Trini suddenly stopped running and turned around toward the city. She slowly walked forward the other rangers beginning to join her. "Trini..." Zach asked "Where's Jason?"

"He went back..."

"He what?" Zach questioned

"For Zordon..."

"Did they make it?" he asked

"I'm sure of it..." Trini nodded.

Their was silence, the smoke continued to dissipate. Trini continued to walk to the rubble. A shadowy figure began to appear, it was Jason holding onto the body of Zordon over his shoulder. Trini sprang to life running to Jason and Zordon. "Jason!" she called out.

Jason stopped in his tracks and knelled to the ground laying Zordon on his back. "I didn't even make it inside, he was already out by the time I got to him."

"Is he okay?" Trini asked kneeling to Zordon's side.

"I'm sure he'll be okay." nodded Jason. "Did everyone make it out in time?"

"We're all fine." Trini smiled

"Good girl." Jason replied.

"Don't do that to me again." Trini warned punching Jason's arm.

"Jason..." stuttered Zordon.

"Big Z..."

"Well done Rangers... well done..."

"Is it over?" Trini asked.

"I believe so..." Zordon replied struggling to his feet. "It's safe now... the people of Earth shall return."

"Glad to hear it." said Jason.

A crowd began to form around Jason and Zordon as the civilian and rangers all gathered together, cheers of victory coming from them all. Jason lifted to his feet as did Zordon. As the power rangers removed their helmets the people cheered and chanted their names, the war seemed to be over! "Great Job Jase!" said Zach hugging his best friend.

"Thank you." Jason smiled. "You too bro, you too."

"Morphinominal," smiled Kimberly coming to him smiling up at him. Jason smiled back at Kimberly hugging her, the two paused a moment as he leaned into her pecking her lips gently.

"Thanks Kim."

"What was that for?" Kimberly asked smiling to the kiss.

"Just something to remember me by." Jason shrugged.

"Well that one better be the last, she's my girl now!" Zach smiled pulling Kimberly to him

"I am?" Kimberly smiled.

"Yea you are!" Zach replied kissing Kimberly very passionately.

"I guess I don't get any huh?" Billy stated looking at Zach and Kim.

"Hey you still got me to kick around." smiled Boi patting Billy on the back.

"Hey Boi, you ever thought about getting into the computer industry with me?" asked Billy

"Like how?" replied Boi

"Well... its a little shady what I do, let's just say I steal information online and sell it to the highest bitter."

"Sounds like fun!" smiled Boi

"You two..." pointed Jason at Billy and Boi

"Well, well, if it isn't the hero of the hour." Billy shrugged

"We're all heroes today." Jason nodded.

"I guess so..." smiled Billy

Jason suddenly turned back the the rubble, his head spinning at it. "You okay?" Boi asked

"Yea, " Jason shrugged smiling again. "Just some last minute jitters I guess."

"Well it's over now." nodded Billy

"I hope so." nodded Jason

Jason smiled at Boi and Billy hugging each of them. Boi hesitated a moment then embraced the red ranger. "Jason... about what I said about Tommy... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

Jason put up his hand and stopped Boi in he tracks. "No... its okay. You were right. He did do a lot of evil... I understand your frustration. And I'm sorry for what he did to you..."

"We're all rangers right?" Boi asked.

"Yes... rangers forever."

Jason embraced Boi once again and then walked toward Alpha and Zordon who had already drew their own crowd. "Hey guys," smiled Jason

"Well done Red Ranger," nodded Alpha

"You lead the Rangers well Jason." added Zordon

"Thanks... listen Zordon, Alpha you too. Your plan worked just like you said it would. I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Jason admitted.

"It is I who am sorry Jason. I should not have lied to you about the morphing shield. But as we speak billions are returning home. You saved the planet Jason."

"No, we did." replied the red ranger

"I suppose so..." smile Zordon.

"So what now?" asked Jason.

"Happy ever after." nodded Zordon.

"I hope so." agreed Jason.

"Hey..." called Trini's soft voice from behind covering his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Hmmm... it is the most prettiest girl in the universe?" smiled Jason

"Something like that." smiled Trini turning him around.

Jason smiled back brushing her hair back. "Hey..."

"Hey..." she replied. "We did it..."

"I think we did..." he smiled

"Are you okay?"

"Better than ever," Jason replied pulling Trini close to him. "I have to ask you something."

"What's that?" Trini smiled.

Jason suddenly began to take a knee. "Trini Kwan... will you..."

"Yes..." Trini smiled

"You don't even know what I'm about to ask..." Jason smiled at her.

"I'll marry you Jason." Trini smiled down at him.

Jason suddenly shrugged his shoulders. "Well actually I was wondering if you would move in with me in my apartment since the whole world ending thing is over but... sure I'll marry you."

Trini shook her head at him as he came up to her and kissed her deeply. They slowly broke their kiss and Jason looked to Trini rubbing her cheek. "I love you."

Trini smiled in turn and kissed him once more. "I love you too."

Suddenly the red ranger felt a tap on his shoulder. Jason turned around to face who it was and his eyes met with the boy with the pony tail. "Excuse me." said the boy.

"Hey..." Jason smirked. "You're the kid with guts aren't you?" asked Jason

"Yea..." nodded the boy. "I just wanted to say thanks for saving us, and wanted to introduce myself." The boy extended his hand to Jason who gripped it in tern and shook it. "I'm Jason." said the Boy

"You're kidding me..." smiled the red ranger. "That's my name too."

"I know... everyone knows who you are Jason." nodded the boy.

"Jason Lee Tellez" replied the red ranger as he shook the boy's hand more.

"Jason David Frank." replied the boy.

Jason smirked and shook his head. "You have three first names? How's that work" asked the Red Ranger?

"It just does I guess." said the boy "You can call me David, that way people won't mix us up."

"What do you mean? You plan on hanging around Angel Grove?" asked Jason

"Well it beats LA that's for sure!" smiled the younger Jason.

"Well welcome to the AG then." smiled Jason.

"Thanks, so I hear you teach karate?" asked the boy

"Kung Fu..." nodded Jason

"I guess we'll be seeing each other."

"Like wise." replied Jason.

The boy walked around and Jason drew his attention back to Trini. "There's something about that boy..." said Trini

"I know... I feel it too... what do you think it could mean?" Jason asked.

"I don't know..." said Trini "I don't know..."

**Author's Notes: Once again I'm sorry for the delay, please bare with me followers, it's not over yet! Next: Two years without a morph?**


	58. Ch-57 Two years without morphing

**Author's Notes: For those of you who may have believed the last chapter was the end of our tale, I'm here to tell you it was not, so welcome to the next round of our story. To avoid confusion as to the fact that there are now 2 characters named Jason, both the red ranger and Jason David Frank, I will refer to JDF as David, and the Red Ranger as Jason. The Update: Over two years have passed in Angel Grove, the world's population has returned, and the rebuilding processes is near complete, most of the world has returned to normal, cars riding the highways, people going to work, but for the Power Rangers, life has not been the same since the encounter in the palace, and the supposed end of the war. Many changes have occurred, and you will soon have questions that will only be answered by your own imagination, sophist it to say it is my hope this next chapter will blow your mind. **

**Two and a half years later: Down Town Angel Grove: Jason's Apartment (The Red Ranger)**

The motion of his thrusts rocked the bed as Jason gripped his girl, kissing on her neck sucking it driving her wild as he continued to make love to her. Her moans filled the room like the sounds of a singing siren, her hands gripped onto his, their eyes met as she suddenly smiled at him her body rocking with his matching each thrust. Jason smiled at her, kissing her deeply, his hands rubbing on her hips as the two continued to thrust back and forth. She moaned again, and leaned back allowing Jason more access to her body. He leaned forward kissing her chest, rubbing his hands over her small but firm body.

"Oh god…" she softly moaned at him. Jason drew his fingers through her fair, her partial Asian decent made her look so beautiful in his arms. He pressed his body to her as they kissed passionately before she moaned again at him. "Jason…" she uttered in pleasure before collapsing to on top of him. Again she let out a small moan letting Jason know she was satisfied. She drew the covers over her head as she lay on his chest resting in her arms. The former Red ranger brushed his hand through her hair and smiled down at her.

"You sound so pretty when you moan," the red ranger smiled.

"Shut up!" the girl laughed throwing off the covers straddling him and kissing him again. "I do not! You're just saying that Jason!"

"I'm being serious Kim. You sound very beautiful when you moan." Jason smiled, rubbing her cheeks kissing her again.

"You're so sweet." Kimberly smiled.

Jason looked up at his half French, half Japanese girlfriend and former pink ranger looking into her eyes smiling up at her. He slowly looked over her nude body a top of his and stared into her eyes. "You're so sexy."

"Am I? I think you're just looking for another round in the bed with me buddy." Kimberly smirked at him rubbing at his chest.

"No," he shook his head placing his hand behind his head. "I'm just stating the facts, you're so nimble. I love rubbing on your body."

"You think I'm nimble now? You should have seen me when I was 16, I could do a lot more than I do now," Kimberly smiled

"Whoa, whoa, that would have been jailbait, and I would have gotten in a lot of trouble for that!" Jason laughed. "But you were pretty, even back then."

"Is that so?" Kimberly put her finger to her lips and began to think aloud. "Let's see; is my boyfriend being sincere with me or is he trying to get a little extra play? Hmmm…"

Jason began to grip onto Kimberly's hands spreading them apart. "I think I'm being very sincere." He smiled kissing at her exposed chest.

Kimberly slowly began to moan gripping on his hair, then pulled his face up to her. "Mmm… Jason, I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work…"

Jason smiled yet again and rubbed on Kimberly's hips. "Alright baby, I get it. So you get to have your fun on me, but when it's my turn to be satisfied you want to quit?"

Kimberly rolled her eyes at him. "Alright… tonight, I promise." She giggled

"Promises, promises." Jason shrugged.

"No I mean it. We'll be together tonight after I close down the restaurant." Kimberly assured

"Okay," Jason nodded. "Sounds good." Jason then allowed his hands to explore Kimberly's body, his finger tips barley gracing the edges of her skin. He brushed his fingers lightly admiring the whole of her beauty. His eyes meet hers again as his heart began to beat faster looking at her nude figure. "You look pretty in pink."

"Oh shut up!" laughed Kimberly

Then suddenly Jason's fingers came across the one blemish on Kimberly's body, the scare over her chest where a certain green ranger's blade had once pierced her nearly killing her. Jason's fingers rubbed the scar looking at it with a certain sadness in his eyes. "What's the matter?" Kimberly asked him

Jason shook his head at her still looking at the scar over her chest. "Nothing… I just… it feels like yesterday it happened. Here we are together… and my brother nearly killed you."

Kimberly gently rubbed on Jason's hair as she still straddled him, kissing his forehead. "It was a long time ago Jason. I'm over it now…"

"I know… looking at it just throws me off you know? Makes me feel strange. He could have killed you. I still remember holding you in my arms blood soaked hands... I felt like you could have died at any moment…"

"I almost did die," Kimberly admitted. "But you were there for me Jason. Never forget that!"

"It's funny isn't it?" Jason asked

"What?"

"Life… it's funny how it works out…" Jason admitted slowly lowering his head, his mind began to think about Trini, though he would never allow Kimberly to know it.

"We all lost something Jason, he scared you too remember?" Kimberly spoke soft as she rub the scars over Jason's face, the mark his brother gave to him. "But I'm glad things turned out the way they did in the end aren't you?" she asked him.

Jason thought a moment and nodded at Kimberly. "Yea I guess so…"

"You're so good to Jason… I'm happy I finally have you." Kimberly smiled

"To think I thought you and Zach would last forever," said Jason

"Well that all ended the minute Angela walked by," Kimberly smirked referring to Zach's new girlfriend "It's okay though, I think I got the better deal."

"Do you ever miss it?" Jason suddenly asked

"Miss what?"

"Morphing, being a ranger?" he asked

Kimberly thought a moment then shook her head at him. "No… to be honest I hated every minute of that war. I don't like to think about it much… Do you?"

"What?" Jason asked. "I do miss being a power ranger?"

"No," Kimberly corrected. "Do you ever think about the war?"

"I suppose I do. I remember being scared a lot." Jason admitted

"You were scared?" Kimberly asked confused

"Yea… I was afraid all the time; afraid of dying, afraid of losing you, of losing anyone of you guys. We were the last hope for everyone… I don't know…"

"We'll we won Jason." Assured Kimberly.

"I know…" Jason nodded in agreement.

Kimberly sat atop of him felling his strong body under hers. She felt safe with him, the amazing feeling of being with him, Jason, the man she had always wanted was now hers. And yes, she was only 18 and he 27, but it didn't matter to her because she finally had him. It was like a dream to Kimberly, so much so that she couldn't help be love him all the more. "I love you Jason," she admitted with some hesitation.

"What?" Jason questioned with some apprehension.

Kimberly sighed a little leaning down on him. "I know we've only been together a few months but we've known each other for so long, and I feel it in my heart when I look at you. I've always have Jason… I love you."

Jason had only heard those words coming from one other girl, but the truth was he was so very confused at that moment. In a way Jason always knew Kimberly loved him, but this was the first time since they had been together that he had heard her say it. The words felt strange to hear, but it was nice to be loved again he thought. He felt Kimberly's body on his, she was much smaller than him, a good half a foot shorter, it was strange to him, but he had to admit he liked the feeling of Kimberly on him. Her firm figure was smaller than Trini's but it felt good to him all the same. Kimberly was different, but not less than Trini. That feeling however still did not ease the confusion in his mind, the idea of being loved again made Jason queezy, he just didn't know how to react.

Kimberly felt Jason's unease and whispered in his ear. "You don't have to say anything right now Jason. Just know that I love you… okay."

Jason looked at Kimberly and nodded to her rubbing her lips again kissing her. He felt it in his head, today was going to be a strange day.

**A short time later:**

Jason came out of the shower drying himself off, putting on a pair of boxers and t-shirt. He looked himself over in the mirror and combed his hair, then brushed his teeth giving himself a quick smile in the mirror. He began to walk to the kitchen where a very scandaless Kimberly was standing wearing only a half cut t-shirt and pair of panties. She was looking down at the inside of the frig her arm holding the refrigerator door open deciding to herself on what to make. Kimberly was always more open about her body than Trini was Jason thought, it was a normal occurrence for her to walk about their apartment wearing little to nothing on. Jason greeted her by coming behind her kissing her neck. "Making breakfast?" he asked her.

"I was thinking of waffles, what do you think?" she asked him

Jason kissed her neck again rubbing her shoulders. "I'm okay Kim. I having lunch with Billy in an hour so I think I'm just going to skip on breakfast."

"Well I guess I'll just make something for myself. What do you have planned today?" Kimberly asked

"Well I have to teach three martial arts classes today at my dojo so I'm not too busy, Wednesdays are my easy days, plus I have Zach helping me out too." answered Jason. "And you?"

"I got to open up the restaurant; Café Paris doesn't work by itself." Kimberly noted

"I still can't believe you were able to rebuild your family's old place, 18 and owning your own restaurant, you're parents would have been proud of you." Jason smiled at her putting on his pants and picking up his gym bag.

"Well any place is easy to rebuild when the Federal Government rewards you with 1.5 million dollars for your service as a power ranger and saving the planet." Kimberly was of course referring to the huge stipend each ranger received after the battle for Earth had been won. It was a way of saying thank you to the power rangers but also a payoff to remain silent about the true events of where the Earth's population had been as well as a way to keep the rangers from divulging their true identities to those who did not already know who they were.

"I guess so…" Jason smirked a little. "Look at us, we have enough money for the rest of our lives and we're still going to work."

"Would you rather be sitting on your ass all day?" Kimberly smirked

"No I guess not." Jason shrugged. "What time are you getting home tonight?"

"The café closes at ten, but I'm going to have Stacy be closing manager, I should be home at around eight or so. What time will you be back?"

"Well David wants me to give him more private lessons before his third amateur MMA fight. He's two and O you know." Jason shrugged

"Yea I heard. Good for him." Kimberly smiled pulling out a carton of milk and a box of waffle mix. "Are you sure you don't want me to fix you something babe?"

"I'm sure, but you know I wouldn't mind if you made some Chinese tonight, for old times' sake."

Kimberly giggled a little at Jason looking at him strange. "I've never made Chinese before silly."

Jason quickly covered up for himself and smiled. "I know, what I meant was cooking me something in general you know?"

"Well I know a few Japanese dishes, want me to fix sushi tonight? We can make it together."

"I'd like that. I guess I'll see you later tonight sweetie?" Jason asked walking up to Kimberly and giving her a kiss goodbye.

"Bye Jase." Kimberly smiled kissing Jason as she walked him to the door.

**Command Center Rebuilt: Command Deck:**

Billy laid on his back his focus on one of the command consuls repairing it from underneath his position. A very fit looking Alpha V stood watch over the former blue ranger as he diligently worked on the computer panel. Zordon stood ideally on looking at Billy as he continued to repair the computer. Suddenly Billy's hand came out from under the panel. "Forward receptor wrench," Billy stated

Alpha looked beside his tool box and grabbed the tool from its handle and turned it on. The wrench began to glow a low blue and the droid handed the device to Billy. "Forward receptor wrench," the droid repeated. A moment or two passed and Billy called out again, his hand extended.

"Viro-plugs," Billy asked his hand out stretched again.

Alpha grabbed the holo-graphic disks and again repeated after Billy. "Viro-plugs"

Again Billy fiddled a moment then he called out once more. "Alright Alpha try turning the computer on again."

Alpha walked to the computer panel and press three buttons. The consul lit up glowing with lights, the holographic projectors flickered to life again. "It's working!" the droid answered

Billy came out from the floor brushing himself off standing next to Alpha again. "Well that should keep it going for another thousand or so years. Good as new."

"Better than new," proclaimed Zordon patted Billy's shoulder. "You've done well Billy."

"Thanks Big Z," Billy nodded. "Alpha pitched in too."

"Of course," agreed Zordon. "But I am still very impressed with your ability to understand our technology. You are proving to be quite the asset to us Blue Ranger."

"Thanks Zordon. Well I guess I'm all done here, anything else you need just call me up on my communicator; you know how to reach me." Billy smiled reaching for his back pack putting it on.

"It's always a pleasure having you visit us Billy," Alpha admitted. "Most of the team don't stop by as often as you do."

"Well I can't help it. Learning more about your technology keeps me busy. I like learning about it." Billy shrugged

"May I ask you something Blue Ranger?" questioned Zordon

"What's up big Z?"

"How are you?" Zordon asked

Billy smirked and nodded. "I'm okay, been doing well."

"I mean how are you all doing… the Power Rangers, how are you all doing?" Zordon asked

Billy thought a moment on how to answer. He paused and hesitated but decided to confess in honesty. "Honestly Big Z, a lot of us just feel bored, even a little depressed."

"Tell me why," insisted Zordon.

"Well to be honest, before we were saving the world, we had a purpose, but now… well I don't know. Things have been just a little too quiet you know? I mean after we saved the world the government paid us big time to keep our mouths shut about how you abducted the entire planet practically. All of us have a cool million or so in the bank, so none of us have to work, and at the same time none of us have to fight anymore. It all leads us to a lot of free time on our hands. I mean you go from saving the Earth to sitting down all day watching TV, leads to a boring life."

"And do the other rangers feel this way too?" questioned Zordon

"We're all copping in one way or another. For me I hack on the side, breaking into secured locations and data facilities. Not the most noble or legal of hobbies I know, but what else am I going to do all day?"

"And the others?"

"Well Trini's been keeping to herself, ever since Jason and her broke off their engagement she's been really anti-social, hardly ever goes out anymore. Zach on the other hand is completely opposite, every night he's at a different club with his girlfriend, I hear stories about him, I don't want to get to into it, but let's just say they party hard. Boi as you know has been helping me out with my hacking business, he's turning out to be quite the silicon valley renegade, but deep down I think he misses Japan. Sometimes I'll catch him looking up pictures of his home country, I try to tell him he should visit Tokyo but he insist it's not the same universe, whatever that means."

"And Jason and Kimberly?" asked Zordon

"They seem okay I suppose. Kimberly is really happy to be with Jason, but I think Jason still misses Trini in a way. I don't know, it's just a feeling I have. Anyway I'm suppose to meet him for lunch in about 30 min, so I don't know. He seems to be the most lost out of all of us. He's still convinced the war isn't over. I don't understand him sometimes you know?"

"Do you think I should invite you all here one day? Have a little reunion, maybe a little dinner?" Zordon asked

Billy shook his head at him. "I don't think that would be a good idea Big Z. Not all of us get along anymore. Zach and Kim are a little at odds; Jason and Trini haven't spoken in over a year, and Boi seems to have lost touch with everyone except me. I think the biggest obstacle is Jason and Trini a marriage engagement break up is never easy to repair. Plus Jason's dating the very girl that well, you know…"

"Yes I do…" nodded Zordon in agreement. "Humans are complicated."

"We sure are. I mean we had trouble uniting when the fate of Earth was at stake but now? Good luck with that one! I don't know Big Z, I'm in the middle. Everyone talks to me, I talk to everyone, but everyone doesn't talk to everyone… if that makes any sense."

"Actually it makes perfect sense," agreed Zordon.

"Well I have to go before I'm late for Jason and my lunch. We'll see ya Alpha." Billy smiled giving the droid and high five.

"Bye Billy" Alpha nodded

"Big Z, we'll see ya." Nodded Billy

Zordon nodded in turn pressing a single button on a nearby computer panel. Billy lit up in blue energy and teleported out of the command center.

**Down Town Angel Grove: Beijing Palace Chinese Food:**

It was midday in Angel Grove, the sun shined it's yellow rays in the city, the clouds looked beautiful and so did Trini. It had been some time since her and Jason had separated, the loss of their relationship hit Trini hard, but she knew breaking up with Jason was the right choice after what he did to her. Still Trini often felt guilty in some ways, thinking to herself was there something she could have done different, or maybe she had been too harsh on him. It didn't seem to matter now, what was done was done and she had to face the reality of it. In front of Trini stood the handsome Richie, a blind date Billy had set her up with, believing Richie might be good for her.

He was a good enough looking man, brown hair, his Italian features accented his smile, and he seemed genuinely interested in Trini, but the same could not be said for her. Trini had felt Richie was trying too hard to impress her, paying for everything even though she had over a million in the bank, he had even chosen to take her to one of the nicest Chinese restaurants in the city, but the mere fact that he had chosen to dine Chinese made Trini feel he was playing to her ethnicity.

Trini tried hard to pay attention to Richie, but his conversation seemed so dull to her. Apart from the oblivious it was the little things Richie was doing that really got to her. The way he fiddled with his hair when he spoke, the fact that he openly drank too much in front of her, the way he didn't open the door for her, little things Jason never did or would do for her. She felt bored, but even worse she felt lonely, Trini did not want to be there was only looking for any reason to escape.

"So I said to the guy, if you didn't file the report in the file cabinets where did you file them? And do you know what he said?" Richie asked

Trini only shook her head at him. "I don't know…" she hesitated.

"He said he filed them in the mailing box, can you believe it? I mean what a moron. Where do hire these people you know?" said Richie

Trini pretended to laugh a little. "I know… so weird…"

"I'm sorry here I am talking my head off about me, tell me a little about you."

Trini looked at Richie with hesitation. "About me?"

"Yea, tell me about yourself." He smiled at her

Trini thought a moment. "What do you want to know?" she asked

"Anything, everything. Do you have any hobbies?"

"Not really…" Trini admitted

Oh… well then tell me about your family."

"Oh uh… they all died… in the war…" Trini answered with a sigh

"Oh I uh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay… you didn't know right?" Trini shrugged

"Well what do you do for a living then?" he asked

Trini paused a moment looking a little embarrassed to answer. "Well, nothing really, I don't really have a job right now."

"Why not?"

"Well I kind of don't have to work… government paid me a lot of money." Stated Trini

"You don't mean like welfare right? I mean, I firmly believe everyone has to be a productive member of society." Richie proclaimed boldly.

"No, no… I'm not on welfare, it's not like that." Trini defended herself as she spoke. "It's something I got during the war. Well after the war…"

"You served in the military?" Richie suddenly smiled

"Um… not really…"

"What did you do then?" he asked her

"Well… I can't really say… I can't talk about it…" she spoke hesitantly.

"So you don't work, you don't have a hobby, and you didn't serve in the military… so what can you tell me about yourself?" Richie asked skeptically

Trini thought for a moment looking hard at Richie then shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly Richie… I can't really tell you anything."

"Well that no fun." Richie looked down at the check on the table. "I guess I'll get this."

"No I got it, you've paid for enough today." Trini stated with as a sincere smile as she could muster.

"No, no I insist. I mean, you don't have a job, so I mean you probably have to pinch every penny right."

"Not really. I've got a lot of money from the government…"

"A monthly check is not that much, believe me I got this." Richie insisted

"No, I've got this, it's fine." Defended Trini

"Trini, it's a hundred dollar check, how much can you have in the bank really?" Richie skeptically asked.

Trini paused looking into Richie's eyes, she felt insulted a bit and was determined to show that she still had strength. "One point five million."

"What?" Richie suddenly choked on his whine.

"You asked how much I had in the bank…I have over one point five million dollars." Trini smirked

Richie again looked confused trying to regain himself "Oh… I… uh… what did you say you did in the war again?"

"I didn't." Trini stood up and pulled two hundred dollar bills from her purse and placed them on the table before leaving Richie and walking out on her own.

"Hey wait… who's going to take you home?" he hesitated

Trini simply turned back to him and smirked again. "I'll get a cab."

Richie looked at the cheek and looked at the two hundred dollars Trini had left, it was over a hundred dollar tip she had left. "Huh… with that kinda money she should call a limbo…"

**Down Town Angel Grove: Ernie's outdoor bar and grill**

Billy sipped on his beer looking across at Jason he continued to babble between his eating of a club sandwich. "Look, all I'm saying is I think we missed something about that night. I can feel it."

"What makes you so sure?" Billy asked

"I keep replaying that battle in my head. Something just doesn't seem right. It was all too…"

"Too difficult?" Billy guessed

"No, too damn easy! I mean real easy." Jason insisted

"You're being paranoid Jason, we all saw that building crumble, Rita is dead, Lord Zedd is dead. I saw you slice the fucker's head off, it's over Jason." Billy spoke sternly trying to reason with Jason.

"How can we be sure? I mean didn't it seem easy to you? That last battle? It was almost like they wanted us to escape."

"What do you mean wanted us to escape? Jason Zach had to blast a damn hole in the side of the castle in order for us to escape, nothing about that night was easy!" countered Billy

Jason shook his head taking a sip from his soda. "I don't think so man. I just feel it in my gut."

Billy began to lean forward to the red ranger. "Jason, how long has it been since you morphed?"

"I don't want to get into that right now Billy." Jason defended

"Jason, how long?" he asked again

Jason began to sigh knowing what Billy was going to say. "Over two years," the red ranger answered

Billy seemed glad that Jason finally admitted some truth. "That's right, over two years. And in those two years have we detected anything anywhere remotely suggestive that Rita or Zedd is still alive? Have we?"

"No…" Jason sighed again "Nothing…"

"That's right, nothing…" Billy nodded making his point heard "So why are you the last of us who still holds onto his morpher and refuses to accept the truth… the war is over Jason… it's okay to return your morpher to Big Z. The war is over."

Jason pulled out his morpher and looked at it sternly, the red coin still flashed as he held it. "I can't do that Billy. I just can't accept it. The war can't be over… there's something we're not seeing."

"Look" Billy compromised "If there was something out there, some indication you know I'd be right there with you Jase, I'd be the first one to say, alright let's morph, let's fight this thing. But there isn't Jason, and one day you'll learn to see that."

"None of you understand Billy, it was different for me. I was the leader, I had to make the tough decisions, I saw it with my own eyes, I felt it after the battle. Rita's still out there."

"We saw Golddar drop her severed head in front of us… what more proof do you want? What's this really all about Jason?"

Jason paused a moment. "It's about Jason David Frank." Jason finally admitted.

"What's David have to do with any of this?" Billy asked

"I don't know, it's just that when I'm around him I feel something strange about him. Something not right. Like the timeline is still hurting somehow." Jason admitted.

"When do you get these feelings?"

"Around him mostly," Jason answered

"I don't know man; it was always you and Trini who were big on understanding that parallel universe thing not me. I don't know what to tell you. You should talk to her about this."

"Talk to Trini?" Jason questioned Billy as though he were mad. "Are you nuts? She hasn't even glanced at me in over a year, how am I suppose to do that?"

"I don't know man… you were the one that made the mistake not her."

"I know… I was stupid." Jason sadly stated

"Yea but at least you have Kimberly now, she seems happy." Billy shrugged

"She is, I'm not so sure about me though." Jason admitted "I mean I like Kimberly, I even love Kimberly, but I'm not sure if I'm IN love with her you know?"

"Kimberly's a good girl, I mean I wouldn't mind a sexy 18 year old girl jumping on my lap every morning."

"It's not like that," smirked Jason.

"I'm sure…"

**Later that night: Down Town Angel Grove: Back Alleyway**

The two cars pulled up to one another slowly, the drivers of the vehicles began to exit their cars. Billy came out of his blue and black Camero, another familiar figure coming out the other side. Boi still stood slightly short, his build still in great shape as he walked to Billy's side holding a briefcase. Billy waited for the other car's passengers to exit, Boi still bye his side.

"Got the goods Boi?" Billy asked

Boi patted the briefcase and smiled. "Right here, safe and sound."

Suddenly two women exited the opposite vehicle both of them holding up bags. "Are you Billy? The one from online?"

"The one and only," Billy smiled nudging Boi

"Do you have the flash disks?" called the second woman

"Do you have the money?" Billy asked

The first woman opened the bag showing Billy the bag full loads of cash inside. Billy smiled to himself, this was the perfect crime he though. "Show us the flash drives" demanded the first woman.

"Boi show the ladies." Billy smiled

Boi did as he was told holding up the briefcase and opening it showing the women the flash drives. "There they are ladies. Twenty Two 4 gig flash drives full of budges and blue prints of you rival company's plans for the next year. The price 300,000 dollars" Smirked Boi

"We agreed on two hundred thousand," said the first woman

"This was a four day crack to get pass all the firewalls of that place. We risked getting caught big time for you girls. The price in 300 now!"

The women paused a long moment then nodded at Billy. "Sold…"

"My girls!" Billy smiled handing over the briefcase

Suddenly large sirens were heard in the alley way, three police cars made an abrupt appearance. Police began to flood into the alleyway their guns drawn up to Billy and Boi. "Whoa, whoa, what's this?" Boi called out in panic.

Billy didn't say a word, instead he let the cops come around him not fighting them at all. " FBI FBI! Billy Krants, Boi Haiachi you're both under arrest for corporate espionage and computer fraud." Called out one the agents.

"You got to be kidding me…" Boi sighed. "Damn…"

**Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed that last one. Feel free to ask any questions you may have: NEXT: The Truth Revealed!**


	59. Ch-58 Jason's Truth Revealed

**Down Town Angel Grove: Police Sub-station: Cell-block 4**

"It's the perfect crime he says, no one will ever know he says," Boi sat on a lone cell bench next to the only other occupant in the area Billy. It had only been the night before when the two had found themselves in the hands of the FBI. How long the Bauru of Investigation was on to them was uncertain to Billy, but the one thing he did know was that they had been caught completely red handed. Billy like Boi felt the weight of uncertainty, he felt it as much as anyone in his position, but what set Billy apart was the fact that he had willing brought down boy with him. It was that same guilt that made him feel so uneasy even under these circumstances.

"You've been saying that over half a day now, will you just give it a rest already?" sighed Billy his head resting in between a pair of prison bars.

"Give it a rest? Give it a rest?!" Boi's anger was quickly becoming apparent under this situation. "Are you kidding me?! It's because of you I'm here!"

"No one forced you to come into the hacking world with me." Billy replied with equal unset emotions.

Boi shot up from the bench walking up to Billy violently poking at the blue ranger his finger pressing against Billy's chest. "F-that! You convinced me to come with you remember?! You said it was safe, that you would protect us, that you would make sure nothing would happen! Worst still, I was stupid enough to actually believe you for all these years! But now look at us, under arrest, facing crimes of corporate espionage and computer fraud! This is all your fault!"

"It was perfect, they have nothing on us I promise, all we have to do is stick to our story and we'll be fine. What can they prove? Nothing!" Billy tried to assure Boi and himself for that matter.

"I don't share your certainty. I'm not at all convinced!"

Billy felt an increase in worry in him, what was going to happen to them both? How were they ever going to make it out of there? He knew posting bail would be easy enough, but the trail itself? No way would it he be able to prove his innocence because the fact was he and Boi were both guilty.

"Fuck my life!" Billy uttered in defeat

It was at that moment a woman in a white suit came into the cell block. For some reason Billy felt uneasy about the woman, her body language seemed to suggest she was someone very important. A group of cops followed closely behind the woman as she carried a black briefcase. Was it a lawyer; Billy and Boi both began to think as they both came up to the front of their cell. The woman suddenly stopped outside their cell and faced both of them. "William Krants… Boi Haiachi?" the woman asked.

"Who's asking?" Boi said crossing his arms at the man.

The woman nodded pulling off her glasses and extending her hand through the cell bars. "I'm agent Angela Fairweather, department of science, United States PR-LSR."

"PR-LSR?" Billy questioned. "Never heard of that agency before."

"That's because it's top-secret and technically doesn't exist."Fairweather replied.

"What's this all about lady?" Boi questioned skeptically

"You boys have been arrested for corporate espionage and computer fraud; if you want to know your chances let me just say they are slim. You two men are looking at spending the next ten or so years in prison."

"Tell us something we don't know." Billy replied skeptically

"I'm here on behalf of the United States government. President Paul has requested you two specifically." Smiled the woman.

"Requested us for what?" asked Boi

"We want you to come to work for us at PR-LSR." Nodded Fairweather.

"You want us to work with you? Why?" Billy asked

"Because of your specific talents, and your knowledge, especially yours Mr. Krants."

"And if we say no?" questioned Boi

"Well I suppose three square meals a day at Angel Grove penitentiary will have to do for you two."

"You made your point," Billy nodded "We'll work for you."

"Question." Boi said raising his hand.

"What's that?" asked Fairweather

"What is PR-LSR?"

Fairweather smiled and pronounced proudly. "It stands for Power Rangers, Light Speed Rescue!"

"Well that makes sense." Nodded Boi with a smile.

**Down Town Angel Grove: Red Dragon Dojo**

It had been some time since the opening of the new Red Dragon Dojo, a building dedicated to the art of Kung Fu, and at the head was Jason, the SenSeng of the school. The Dojo was a basic looking structure, nothing intentionally Chinese looking about it; its walls were concrete the design a typical squared building were it not for the twin stature dragons on each of the center doors or the sign posted above depicting a Red Dragon, the place would have had nothing suggesting what it was. The school itself operated mostly in the afternoon around 3:00 when Jason's first classes came to him, at first children his youngest group, then middle and high school students in the later afternoon. But for Jason during the evenings he instructed private lessons, and in this case he instructed David, the young man he had meet inside Zedd's Palace.

David had changed a little since he first meet Jason; his hair was spiked now, not in a pony tail, he wore mostly black all the time, and sported a few tattoos, one most notably was that of a white tiger fighting a green dragon on his arm. Though David was young he had a fighting skill equal to most of the Rangers, it was clear to him however that Zach and Jason's fighting ability was clearly past that of his own as he studied with them on a constant basis.

Inside the Dojo David found himself hitting and kicking a nearby punching bag while Jason and Zach watched on, their armed crossed focused on David's attacks. David preformed a series of punches slow jabs to the bag, then backed away from it kicking the bad again at a distance. Sweat came from David's forehead down to his face as he shook his head wiping it away. David had been at it nearly an hour, the entire time Jason had only instructed him to hit the bag, giving him no other commands but that.

David looked back at Jason and Zach, both men shook their heads and looked disappointed at him as if they weren't satisfied. David's eyes began to widen he again went back to hitting the bag, much slower this time, his body aching from all the energy he had already spent. His punches came slow, very slow, as if David had nothing left in him. After a few seconds of David paused again placing his hands on his knees breathing hard and resting. This did not please Zach or Jason who clearly let their frustration be known. "I didn't tell you to stop David." Jason said coldly

David looked at Jason with heavy eyes. "Are you kidding me? I've been punching this bag nearly an hour non-stop. The second I got here to told me to hit the bag and I have been. You haven't told me anything else since I got here, you having said a word, you've guys have just been standing there whispering to each other and not saying a damn thing to me!" David lifted up from resting and panted hard in the air placing his hands to his hips showing how tired he was. "I'm sick of hitting this thing… when are you going to instruct me already?"

Jason turned to Zach and dropped his arms from crossing them. They both seemed to know what the other was thinking as if they were in on some sort of secret only they knew. David's eyes were looking on at them hoping to find reason in them, but there didn't seem to be any, at least not any David could see. The only expression David could pick up was annoyance as if he had said something to upset the two of them. "Well?" David questioned

Jason looked annoyed again, and Zach immediately nodded to Jason walking up to David. "Listen little Jase," Zach said placing a hand on David's shoulder. "You haven't been listening to Jason have you? You've just been punching and kicking this thing expecting for us to say something"

"What are you talking about?" David asked in slight anger

"I didn't tell you to hit that bag." Jason spoke sternly again

"Yes you did," David defended himself, "You told me to hit it the second I walked into the dojo."

"That's not what I said." Jason shot back

"Yes you did, you said to go down there and destroy this bag!" David again defended grabbing at the punching bag and shaking it. "So I have been."

"That's right," Jason nodded maintaining his calm. "I said to destroy that bag, and you haven't."

"I've been hitting the shit out of it for an hour!" David spoke louder.

"I said destroy it, not hit it." Jason replied plainly

David breathed hard again trying to regain his energy from his exhaustion. "What?"

"Does that thing look destroyed to you?" asked Zach

David looked at Zach confused, then Jason. "What… you mean like… like literally?"

Jason looked sternly at David. "Are you trying to tell me you don't take me literally?"

"You want me to destroy this bag? Like really destroy it? Like literally tear it up with my own hands?" Tommy asked in great confusion

"Yes," answered Jason

"That's impossible, it's a poly-fabric bag, you can't destroy it with your on two hands, you need like a knife or something…" replied David "I mean why would you want to destroy your punching bag? It's a perfectly good bag!"

"I've got plenty of money, I can replace." Jason replied. "Now destroy it."

"I can't it's poly-fabric, it's impossible!" David said shooting Jason a look of complete disbelief.

Jason slowly stepped to David standing next to the 18 year old teen. He gave David a stern look then lifted up his bare hand in the shape of a claw. "Dragon's Claw…" Jason said coldly at him.

David tried not to laugh, but the look of Jason making a claw with his hand made him look silly, he could not help himself. "Ha, ha, ha, ha…" Suddenly David stopped when he saw the look of Jason's face. "I'm sorry SenSeng. I don't mean to laugh at you it's just-"

But before David could finish his apology Jason fired his hand at the punching bag, the claw of his fist ripping out chunks of the bag repeatedly. Each blast from Jason's Dragon Claw ripped away another piece of the bag, sand began to pour to the ground, and what made the whole ordeal even more freighting was the fact that the bag hardly moved at all from Jason's blows as if gravity itself was failing before his attacks. The last attack Jason landed ripped out the center piece of the bag itself taking off a perfectly formed circle where the red dragon symbol was located on the bag. Jason held up the piece into David's face showing him the picture of the red dragon he had just ripped out. Holding the fabric and handing it to David, Jason simply replied. "Dragon's Claw…"

David looked at the bag and all the sand still pouring from it. His eyes were stunned at what he saw. "I… uh… I…"

"Dragon's Claw attack…" Jason paused a moment letting David absorb the information. "You start learning it tomorrow. Hit the showers." With that final point made Jason began to walk away.

Zach leaned into David's ear. "Actually it's the Eagle's Claw attack, but he'll never admit it."

"It's Dragon's Claw!" Jason shot back with a smile

"It's Eagle's Claw and you know it Jase!" Zach mocked "When Master Kwan taught you that move it was called Eagle's Claw back then."

Jason kept walking away pointing his finger in the air. "It's Dragon's Claw now. We're the Red Dragons we learn Dragon's Claw!"

"You are so self centered Jase!" hollered Zach with a smile.

"Can you do that?" David asked

Zach only smiled gripping his hand into and claw then stabbed the bag one more time ripping a chunk of it off tossing it to David. David's eyes lit up again as he looked at the piece Zach ripped off. "Hit the showers soldier." Zach said with a smile.

**A short time later: Ernie's Bar and Grill:**

"That was crazy the way you guys just ripped out whole chunks of that bag, I mean I've never seen anything like that in my life," said David shaking his head his lips on a straw drinking a smoothie

"Ah it was nothing," shrugged Jason

"I learned that when I was about your age too," said Zach. "You'll be able to that soon enough, or your fingers will break on you."

"I guess so…" David replied skeptically

"When's your next fight again?" asked Zach

"Saturday," answered David

"Saturday… that gives you what two days?" asked Zach "What's your record again?"

"Two and O… undefeated," David said proudly

"I'm still amazed at that." Zach said patting David's back

"I still don't know why you guys don't want to do amateur MMA, you guys have wait it takes to go pro."

Zach and Jason just looked at each other giving slight head shakes. "We got nothing to prove," answered Jason.

"Oh right, the whole power ranger thing huh?" David admitted feeling a little bummed

"Shhh…" Zach warned in a whisper. "Not too loud about that Power Ranger thing. Don't want anyone to hear."

"I don't understand why the government wants to keep that a secret. I mean hundreds of people discovered who you were when Zedd took control of the planet. I don't know why you guys have to live in hiding." Shrugged David

"Kid, it's more about keeping those we love safe, besides, I don't want any publicity on it. Super heroes don't save the world for the glory…" explained Jason.

"What's it like?" David asked

"What's what like?" replied Zach

"Morphing… what's it like?"

Jason and Zach both thought a moment. "You know that tingling feeling when you're foot falls asleep?" asked Jason

"Yea?"

"It's like that, except all over your body, and warm instead of cold." Jason nodded

"Yea kinda like that, but with also like being dizzy too, like when you spin around about twenty times." Zach began to added

"Oh yea, I forgot about that feeling" agreed Jason. "But you don't feel dizzy when you're done morphing. In fact it's the complete opposite, like you're aware of every little detail."

"Yea," nodded Zach. "Like the whole world moves so slow, and you can see the flapping of a humming bird's wings with every detail exposed of it."

"Yes," Jason nodded as well. "But it also happens so fast too. Like time can speed up, but it doesn't"

"Right, but nothing, and I mean nothing beats piloting a Zord!" Smiled Zach

"Ah, I prefer the fights on the ground. Face to face you know?" Jason countered

"To each his own." Zach chuckled sipping from his coke.

"It must have been amazing," David shrugged.

The sudden ringing of the doorway caught Zach attention, but the presence of Trini completely stole it. Trini Kwan was still as lovely as she had ever been, her hair black, her bangs still covering her forehead, her body a fit as it had always been. Her dress was black, wearing high heels, the small accents of jewelry made her body shin all the more. The only hint at what ranger she might have been was the distinct green emerald jewel necklace she wore. Zach quickly nudged at Jason gesturing to him. "Jason, check it out."

Jason turned around to caught Trini smiling next to Ernie behind the bar, she seemed to be giggling at one of Ernie's jokes or simply happy to see him. Ernie nodded at Trini as he spoke which made Trini laugh a little more as she reached over the bar to give the jolly older man a hug. It was then that Jason's heart suddenly sank into his chest. She looked so amazing, so beautiful, even more so. It had been so very long since Jason had seen her, but the thought of how amazing she looked made Jason feel compelled to talk to her. "Wow…" Jason softly whispered

Zach chuckled at Jason's dumb remark. "Wow? You dork. If Kimberly saw that reaction she would have a fit. Ha, ha."

"Isn't that the girl you were suppose to marry?" David questioned

"Yea…" Jason replied in a low tone.

"Wasn't she like one of you guys? Like the yellow ranger right?" David asked

"Green actually…" Jason corrected in an equally low tone.

"She still looks hot. Man oh man…" David smiled. "Is there such thing as an unattractive girl ranger? Ha, ha." David smiled

"I got to talk to her…" Jason confessed

"Whoa, whoa, bad idea Jase." Zach warned

"Why is that?" Jason asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Zach looked at Jason skeptically. "She broke up your engagement; you did something really fucked up to her man."

Jason looked at Zach in an equally skeptic manner. "Oh like you never hurt Kimberly when you guys were together?"

"That was different man. I broke up with Kim before I did anything stupid with Angela. Sure she was mad at me a long while, but we're friends again. As for you and Trini, that's another story all together. You did what you did while you were with her, and you guys were engaged. There's no forgiveness in that, not to mention you're with Kim now!" Zach pointed to Jason making his point be heard.

"I don't get it, what did you do to hurt her?" David asked

"Nothing don't worry about it kid," Zach said patting David's back

"No I want to know… what did you do Jase?" David asked again

"None of your business kid," replied Jason shaking his head still looking at Trini.

"Don't even think about it Jason. You should let her come to you when she's ready. If you go to her she'll rip your head off."

"It's been over a year…" counted Jason

"A year isn't long enough, hell ten years isn't long enough!" Zach joked

"I want to talk to her…" Jason nearly groaned

"Why?" asked Zach

"You know why…" Jason replied softly

Zach shook his head at Jason looking upset at him. "You know that's not fair to Kim, Jason. That girl loves you, you know. What about Kim."

Jason turned back to face Zach and slumped back into his chair. "I love Kim, I do."

"Then why even bother Jase?" questioned Zach.

"Because… I'm not sure if I'm IN love with Kim…" Jason said lowering his head. "I feel really confused by the whole ordeal."

"Either you love Kim, or you love Trini… but you can't Jason… love them both!" Zach warned again.

"I love both you guys," David smiled jokingly raising his hands apart gesturing to both Zach and Jason.

Zach began to laugh at David's antics. "Man, every time I question why we hang out with you David, you suddenly do something so funny I remember all over again. Ha, ha."

"I'm going to her…"

"Jason…" Zach pointed to him. "I forbid you!"

"I'll take this one." Jason said referring to the check, pulling out some cash leaving it on the table as he began to stand up.

"Jason… bad dog! Bad!" Zach joked

"Whatever Zach." Shrugged Jason walked away

Meanwhile Trini and Ernie were still talking, by then Trini had found a seat at the bar and was sipping away at a bright green drink with a lime wedge on the glass. Jason walked up slow not knowing exactly what to say but knew he had to at least say something. As he approached her laughter and voice became clearer, the distinct sound of her giggle sent a small chill to Jason's back. Finally he came to her and gently spoke. "Hello Trini…"

Trini's eyes widen slightly as she let go of the straw she had been drinking from turning herself around to find Jason standing behind her. He looked down at her slightly not smiling or giving any expression negative or positive only simply giving the slightest of nods to her. Trini nodded back very slightly and in a near whisper answered him. "Jason… Hey…"

"Hey…" he replied.

The two of them looked silent gazing into each other's eyes. Trini felt her heart beat more rapidly, she couldn't help herself, she still found him very attractive, and it was the same for Jason. "I…" he tried not to stutter. "I didn't know you came here." He said looking around Ernie's restaurant.

"Sometimes…" she spoke with a low tone.

"You look…" Jason took a deep breath "amazing" he said with a nod.

"Thanks…" she whispered hesitantly holding onto her drink trying not to drop it.

"It's been so long."

"I know." Trini agreed

"Can I walk you home?" He asked her

Trini looked around slightly and then looked back at Jason shaking her head. "I don't think that's such a good idea Jason."

"Why not," he asked

Trini gave Jason a skeptic look. "Are you serious?"

"I just want to talk." Jason said with a shrug

"I don't want to talk," Trini replied her voice becoming more of a pant.

"Why not?"

Trini paused a moment looking down at her drink, her eyes growing with apprehension. "I just don't okay?"

"I've missed you." Jason admitted

Trini sighed "Go away Jason." She said softly

"Trini…"

"I said go away… I have nothing to say to you."

"You know that's not true Trini," Jason replied growing a little bolder.

Ernie suddenly came to them both smiling at them. "Hey guys, you two back together?" He said in a jolly voice. "Drinks on me, how bout it?"

"No," Trini corrected. "No thanks… and we are not together. Not ever!"

Ernie felt the sudden vibes in the air and lifted his hands up. "Sorry guys, I'll get out of your way okay."

"Sorry Ernie," Jason apologized

"No problem." Ernie smiled walking away.

"You are sorry." Trini muttered looking back down.

"I know… I'm a piece of shit." Jason sighed

"Now, not a piece, the whole damn thing!" Trini shot back.

"Yea, I probably deserved that." Jason admitted

Trini suddenly stood up and walked to the door. "I have to go."

"No you don't." Jason countered following her outside.

The two left the restaurant walking down the crowded streets. Jason followed right behind Trini, Trini walked with determination trying to get away from him. "Trini… Trini… TRINI!" Jason continued to call.

"What!" Trini suddenly replied turning around nearly yelling at him. "What do you want!"

Jason suddenly felt on the defensive and found he was at a loss for words. His eyes looked into hers. "I… I'm sorry."

"That's it?" Trini looked at him skeptically. "That's all you have to say… you're sorry?"

"I wish I could take it back Trini, I do." Jason nodded.

Trini felt a sudden wave of butterflies in her stomach and pain she had once thought was buried deep in her. Just looking into Jason's eyes made it all come back to her. She had lost herself in that moment and was dancing a line between madness and empty depression. Jason had hurt her, Jason had done so much wrong by her, but there he was right in front of her again, and it made Trini feel vulnerable. She hated the feeling. "I don't need you're sorry Jason, I don't want it! What good is sorry to me?! What good is it?! Does it fix anything?! Does it change what happened?! Does the world suddenly stop turning?! DOES IT!"

Jason looked into her and hesitated. "No…"

"You hurt me! You hurt me so much! I can't stand to even look at you Jason. Fuck your sorry Jason." Trini could feel a tear run down her face; she sudden felt the sting of humiliation as the tear crawled down her chin.

Jason's heart sank again to his gut, the look of pain he was causing Trini was enough to set his soul on fire with guilt. He looked into her beautiful eyes and knew then he loved her still. The tear he saw falling from her cheek was enough for his own to water. God how wrong he had been to do what he did, how stupid he was to have done it. And now the situation he found himself was even worse than he ever imagined it to be. "Trini… Trini you can't imagine how I feel. How horrible it feels every night, everyday."

Trini continued to shake his head at Jason more tears beginning to fall. "You think I believe that for one moment? For an instance!" Trini shot back in anger and pain. "Fuck Jason, you're STILL with her!" Trini cried out clinching her fists. "You're STILL with Kimberly! Oh my God, how evil is that Jason?! You tell me; how evil is it!"

"I'm sorry!" Jason panted. "I don't know what's happening; I don't know what I'm doing anymore! I don't! When I look into Kimberly's eyes I'm trying to find you but I can't! I can't! Fuck I know that now Trini! I know that now!"

"So you're the victim is that is!? I should feel sorry for you!?" Trini sarcastically spoke

"No!" Jason shot back. "I'm the villain…" he admitted. "No one else is to blame but me! I don't know why I did it… maybe I was trying to find something in me, in her… in you even! Maybe it was something more… I don't know, and I don't understand. All I know is that I don't feel I'm in control of anything… I feel lost! You were my rock Trini… you were my foundation… and I feel like I took a sledge hammer and God help me, I fucking destroyed that rock! I crushed it under my own fucking stupidity! I broke the only thing in my life that made any sense anymore! I broke your heart Trini… and I want to die because I did it… I feel like a killed a piece of your soul and it's tearing me apart inside!"

"Why…" Trini cried. "Why the fuck did you do it Jason!" Trini felt her body move on its own walking up to him falling into his chest. "I fucking hate you!" she cried again holding him close. "I fucking hate you."

"I'm sorry Trini." Jason began to cry pulling Trini close to him, hugging her tight to his chest. "I'm so very very very fucking sorry."

"You ruined it. You ruined everything!" Trini continued to sob in his chest

"I know… I know…"

**Outskirts of Angel Grove: Forest Area**

The forest of Angel Grove had seen some hard years in the past, the occupation the world endured during the rule of both Tommy and Zedd had left its scars in the trees, in the forest, but after two years of healing the forest began to look like itself again. The birds sang, animals hunted, gathered, the wind blew softly against the leaves, the world looked normal at a distance. But suddenly in the daylight reverberated, the Earth shook, the birds and animals began to scatter as if they knew something evil was coming. Energy of purple, pink and black filled a nearby tree, a portal began to appear like a worm hole out of space. The portal split a tree in two causing it to collapse to the floor crushing anything beneath it as if the center of the tree disappeared out of nowhere. The portal spun violently lightning emitting from it like a thunder storm.

The world shook beneath and finally the portal itself began to stabilize rotating counter clock wise. From the inner mists of the portal appeared a hand, then a leg, finally the body of a beautiful woman came into view, her hair was blonde, her eyes with the distinct Asian features, her bangs falling over her forehead, were it not for her blonde hair she would have been a spitting image of Trini. The girl stood clear in the day and slowly walked forward, her hair blowing not in the wind, but it the gusts caused by the portal itself. Soon the portal collapsed and faded into nothing, the girl turned facing the direction the portal once stood, then began to look at the city in the distance.

"Angel Grove…" the girl uttered to herself. "What a far cry from Nephilim Garden. Time to reek some havoc!" the Trini doppelganger smiled her eyes lighting up in yellow. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

**Author: Another Chapter is on its way. Thank you Followers and Supporters! **

**Next: Light Speed Problems**


	60. Ch-59 Red Lights and Death

**Down Town Angel Grove: Trini's Apartment:**

Jason laid Trini on her bed asleep in his arms; her body rested smoothly as he laid her down. He gazed upon her face his heart sinking and beating rapidly placing covers over her body. How did he end up in this position? How could he have been so stupid as to let her go?

It was only a short while ago that he met Trini again at Ernie's and somehow ended up giving her a ride home. It was almost a miracle considering what had transpired between them. Very little was said on the ride there and Trini quickly fell asleep in the passenger side of Jason's car while he drove. The silent and quiet ride was like the calm after a raging storm, the umber silence after a battle. Jason allowed himself to dote about Trini while he drove and now found himself sitting by her side on her bed.

Jason brushed her hair back, if Kimberly had seen him she would have gone crazy, but Jason could not help himself, he was so confused and unsure of himself. Before things were simple when it came to Trini, she was his only constant, but he like a fool had destroyed her trust by his foolishness and sin. Now again like a hand in fate Jason found himself looking after Trini once more. He rubbed her cheek as she slept and stared at her with wanting eyes. "Trini…" he whispered to himself. "I'm so very sorry."

Ring Ring

The sound of Jason's cell broke his attention. Jason pulled out his phone and saw a depiction of Zach on the front screen. Zach was calling him; he had to answer before the ringer awoke Trini. He stood up and quickly left her room walking into the kitchen and answering the call. "Hello."

"Jason, its Zach."

"Yea I know."

"Jason what the hell happened to you and Trini? Where did you guys go? Where are you?" came Zach's voice from his phone.

"I'm- I'm at Trini's apartment…" answered Jason looking around the very place he use to live in just over a year ago.

"What! What the hell are you doing there?!" asked Zach in complete shock. "Jason, you shouldn't be there! What's wrong with you!"

Jason held the phone pacing around looking frustrated with the whole situation. "I don't know man, I don't know. I still don't understand how I even got here either!"

"Jason, I told you talking to Trini was a bad idea, now look where you are! You can't just go around talking to ex-girlfriends and then going home with them. Think of Kimberly dude. That girl deserves better than that!" argued Zach

"I know! I know! They both do…" Jason paused a moment looking at an old picture of the entire ranger group. "I just don't know how to leave. I never meant for THIS to happen. I just wanted to say I was sorry."

"Well you said it already, now get out of there!" Protested Zach

"I can't just leave, she's asleep. What would it say if I just left her alone again?"

"Jason you didn't!" cried out Zach

"No, no relax. I wouldn't do that to her. She's just fell asleep on the ride over here. I think everything that was said was too much for her. I don't know."

"You don't know a lot do you, Jason?" Zach mocked

"Look… I'm not about to cheat on Kimberly. But at the same time I can't deny what is happening."

"What is happening?" Zach said with skepticism

Jason took in a deep breath and sighed. "I'm realizing something very simple and truthful."

"And what might that be?"

"I still love Trini…"

"You're a fucking asshole Jase!" Zach nearly yelled on the receiver

Jason shook his head looking down at the floor. "I know…" he agreed

**Market District: Angel Grove:**

She walked with a kind of confidence only a beautiful woman would have. Her legs slender, her eyes bright, her lips full, her clothes gripping her body tight in a very sexy demeanor as she seemed to strut herself walking by. The girl was a spitting image of Trini, from her face to her body, with only the accent of blonde hair that was the only difference. She wore tight clothes, a black skirt that rode up very high; a low cut black blouse and hoop earring or golden yellow. Around her neck was a pentagram and inverted start, her hands carried with them fishnet gloves, her feet inside tennie-shoes of black with white pentagrams as if Trini had one day decided to go Punk or Goth.

As she walked by eyes averted to her, men stopped in their tracks, and even women gazed at her. She winked at a pair of handsome men walking by, but continued to pass them teases them with her body. It was then that she finally came to her destination. She approached the building with confidence and looked up at the sign above. "The Red Dragon Dojo," questioned the girl. "We're black dragons!"

"Can I help you ma'am?" smiled David coming from behind the girl and tapping her on the shoulder.

The girl looked at David and her eyes began to widen. She hesitated a moment composing herself before she spoke making sure not to give herself away. "Tommy…" she seemed to question.

David smiled at her and shook his head. "No, no. I'm Jason David Frank, but everyone calls me David. But you know I have been called Tommy before, I don't know why." He suddenly chuckled. It was then that David realized who he was talking to as he himself recognized the girl. "Hey! You're Trini aren't you?! Wow you look hot! I've never seen you look like this. Going punk huh? I'm not so sure about dying your hair Blonde though. Hey… I only saw you like two hours ago… wow that's some fast acting dye huh?

"I'm looking for Jason." Replied the girl in a calm voice seemingly ignoring everything else the boy spoke.

"Huh well he's not here. The Dojo closed a few hours ago. But you can catch him in the morning. He usually hangs out by Ernie's bar and grill." Explained David.

"What time," the girl seemed to demand

"Uh, 9 or 10ish." David answered "Is everything alright Trini?"

"Fine." Answered the girl

"So the green ranger huh?" smiled David. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Green?" questioned the girl

"Yea, Jason said you were the green ranger right?" David asked

The girl turned away from David and stared back into the sign thinking a short time before she answered. "Yes…" she replied slowly. "Yes, I was the green ranger."

"Wow, what was it like being a power ranger?" asked David

The girl looked at David very confused. "You mean you've never been a power ranger?"

"No…" David replied as confused as the girl was.

The girl suddenly burst out into laughter at David mockingly looking at him. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… I like you much better David…you're pathetic." She snickered at him before turning away and walking leaving him even more confused.

"Man…" he uttered in disbelief. "She's a lot meaner than I remember."

**Back at Trini's Apartment:**

Jason hesitantly awoke Trini with a gentle nudge at her arm. She began to sigh a moment turning her body away from Jason. The action made Jason smile a little, remembering what it was like to see Trini move in bed. He nudged her again and she awoke her eyes brightened she they opened. "Jason… she said with a whisper. What are you doing here?"

"I was giving you a ride home; remember? You fell asleep in my car so I laid you down here." He gently told her.

"Thank you…" she nodded looking into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes." She nodded again.

Jason looked around confused and nervous. "Um… are we going to be okay?" he asked with great hesitation.

"I don't know." Trini replied.

"I'm sorry I ruined us Trini… Zach was right about everything. I've been a real asshole to you and to Kimberly." Jason admitted with great sorrow.

"You have been." Trini agreed "I mean look what you're doing now. If Kimberly saw this what would she say? You want to hurt her too?"

"No…" Jason nodded. "I don't… but I think I'm going to have to Trini…"

Trini looked at him with such confusion and regret. "Why?" she asked him.

"Because… I know as much as I care about her… I know she's not the one for me." Jason sighed

"How do you know that?" she asked him

"Because… I still feel like I love you Trini…"

Trini shook her head in a bit of anger. "I don't care Jason. You think breaking up with Kim will help you be get back with me?"

"No…" Jason admitted to her and himself. "It won't. I know that… but it wouldn't be fair to Kimberly if I let her go on pretending it was all going to be alright. To lie to her and make her feel like we're going to be together forever. It's not fair to her…"

"Jason…" Trini sighed at him rubbing his cheek. "I still love you too… I'll never stop loving you Jason." Trini confessed with a tear. "But we will never be together again…"

Jason held onto Trini's hand and kissed the back of it. "Never say never Trini…"

"Never, Jason. " Trini shot back. "I'll never be able to trust you again…"

"I know…" said Jason with great pain. "I fucking ruined our lives together with what I did…"

"You did…" Trini began to cry placing her head back into her pillow. "You ruined us!"

"Trini…" Jason began to sob. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Trini looked into Jason's eyes and tried to find that piece she once saw in him. "I don't know… I don't know… but you should leave Jason… you should leave right now."

Jason felt heartbroken all over again. He reached over to Trini's face and caressed it. "I don't want to go Trini… I want to stay here with you forever."

"You know we can't do that."

"I wish nothing else existed… I wish these four walls was all there was in the universe. Nothing more but you and me… just us."

"But we're not the only ones in the universe Jason… we're not… go… " Trini whispered again. "Just go…"

Jason nodded to her and began to stand up, slowly leaving the room, then the apartment. Trini felt the void in her heart returning to her, the emptiness of it all. She cried again softly on her pillow and forced herself to sleep again…

**Later that Night: Jason and Kimberly's Apartment:**

Jason slowly walked into the living room setting his gym bag down at the foot of the door. He approached the couch and found Kimberly sitting there a bowl of cut up fruit in her hand watching a movie. She turned her head to the side and spoke to Jason. "Hey babe. How was work?"

Jason leaned up behind Kimberly and kissed her cheek rubbing her shoulders a little. "Okay… I guess…"

"I made you some dinner it's inside the fridge." She replied kissing his lips as he began to join her in the couch.

"I ate at Ernie's with the guys tonight. But thanks Kim." Jason answered taking a seat next to her.

Kimberly took the moment to place the bowl of fruit down and cuddled next to him, allowing her to be enveloped in his arms. "I missed you today. The restaurant was so packed today and I was feeling a little stressed out for a while."

Jason held her close and looked into her eyes. He still found Kimberly very attractive and beautiful but still could not help but feel guilty at the thought of Trini. "I'm sorry your day was so crazy love."

"How was your day?" Kimberly asked

"Strange…" Jason spoke truthfully

"Well you're home now, and with me." She smiled kissing his lips. "I love being with you… being with the one I love…"

"It must be nice…" Jason uttered in near depression

"What do you mean?" Kimberly smiled in confusion.

Jason hesitated to say but felt the urge to be honest with Kimberly. "I saw Trini today."

Kimberly felt nervous at that moment and pulled away from Jason looking into his eyes. "What?"

Jason nodded to her again. "I saw Trini."

"Did you talk to her?" she asked

Jason nodded again. "Yea…"

"Oh…" Kimberly said with worry

"We talked a bit… took her home… to her place I mean. Gave her a ride home." Jason continued to confess.

"Did… did anything happen?" Kimberly asked

Jason shook his head in assurance. "No… not really… we just talked…"

Kimberly grabbed Jason's hands and looked him in the eyes. "Jason… we both know what talking can lead too…"

"I know…" he nodded. "I just wasn't going to lie to you Kim. Besides, nothing will ever happen between me and Trini… never again…"

"Jason, that's what you said to Trini when…"

"I know…" Jason admitted aloud. "I know, but it's different this time."

Kimberly cuddled close to Jason pulling him to her. "Jason… Jason I don't want to lose you. I'm really scared right now."

Jason looked into Kimberly's eyes and brushed her hair back. "Kim… I don't know if I can make that promise to you or not… seeing Trini brought back a lot into my heart."

"I'm not stupid Jason… I know love like that never goes away…"

"But Kim… I'm not sure if we have that same love as I did with Trini."

"But I DO have that love Jason! I have it!" Kimberly panted. "I have that love for you!"

"Kim… I don't know if I feel the same way as you do…"

"Shhh… just stop talking Jason… just stop." Kimberly panted placing a finger over Jason's lips.

"Kimberly…" Jason sighed.

"Jason look at me." Kimberly nearly ordered climbing on top of him. "I don't care…" she admitted shrugging her shoulders in defeat. "I don't care if you really love me or not… just don't leave me… not yet… let me have my moment… please…"

Jason looked into Kim's eyes and rubbed her cheeks. His heart suddenly pounded, why his heart suddenly beat with fury he did not know. Was there love there? Did he truly love Kimberly like he loved Trini? Was that even possible? All he knew at that moment was that Kimberly looked beautiful on his lap even though she was crying in front of him. He whipped away the tears from her eyes looking at how incredibly beautiful she looked. "Fuck my life…" he sighed leaning into Kimberly kissing her.

Kimberly kissed Jason passionately pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor. Jason kissed her body as Kimberly looked into his eyes and softly spoke. "Tell me you love me…" she whispered to him. "Just tell me you do… I don't care if it's a lie… please just say it… I just want to hear those words from you."

Jason looked back into Kimberly's eyes. God she was so beautiful he thought and that was the problem, that was what was truly was the problem. "I love you Kimberly…" he admitted. "I do love you… and that's where the problem is Kimberly… because I don't think I'm lying to you…"

He made love to Kimberly that night, his mind thinking about bout Trini and her, the confusion of the future, the worry of their fate, and their hearts. Jason had been right… the past few days had been very strange.

**Elsewhere: Down Town Angel Grove: The Red Light District:**

The streets were crowded with pimps, prostitutes and gangs. This was the darkest part of the night life in Angel Grove, the bars were little more than pick up spots, the women the least noble, and the men the most violent. Drugs were an open thing and few cops bothered to police anything, the Red Light District was were the party was, and were sin was at its highest. Pairs of prostitutes walked down the streets, men looking to pick them up and finally a very Trini-looking girl found herself.

The girl walked up slowly looking around the buildings and clubs. The men looking at her like she was nothing more than a piece of meat, and the girl liked the attention. She smiled walking past several buildings and bars before suddenly stopping in the middle of the street spinning around and smiling. "Now this is my kinda street!" said the Trini look alike. "I feel right at home!"

Soon a man with dark features and dark clothes began to approach the girl smiling at her. She looked him up and down and smiled at him back. He pulled out a cigarette and gestured it to the girl. The Trini look alike smiled and allowed him to place it on her lips. "What's your name darling?" smiled that man.

The girl looked up at the man and paused. No one had yet bothered to ask her name. She thought a moment, the man was handsome, but didn't look at all familiar, she felt it was safe to admit the truth to the stranger. "I'm Treenie," admitted the girl. "But everyone I know worth my time calls me Tina."

"Tina then?" smiled the man as he pulled out a lighter and lit her cigarette.

Treenie allowed him to light her cigarette and raised an eyebrow to him. "Did I say you were worth my time asshole?"

The man looked at her with a bit of anger, but then smiled at Treenie again. "You got some balls girl."

"Bigger than yours," Treenie smiled

"That mouth suck as good as it talks shit?" asked the man

Treenie smiled at him and gave him a look of seduction and tease. "I'm the best, just ask my man Jace."

"You've got a man?" he asked her.

"That I do." Treenie smiled again.

"Too bad for him he's not here is he?" the man smiled again

"Do I look like the cheating type?" smiled Treenie

"Yes you do," he winked at her.

"Got any money?" Treenie asked "Mines no good here."

"Why is that?" he asked her.

"It's got the wrong president on the face." Treenie smirked

"Is that so," he questioned with a bit of a laugh. "Well usually I don't pay for girls, but for you I'll make an exception. How much?"

"Everything you've got." Treenie admitted coldly

"Ha! I've got over five hundred sweetie. No hooker is worth that much on this side of town!"

"You've never seen me in action." Treenie replied with confidence.

The man thought a moment. "What do I get for 500?"

Treenie began to turn around bending over allowing the hem of her skirt to pull up. She looked back at the man with a seductive wink and smiled. "Oh trust me baby… you'll get it all!"

"Lead the way." The man began to smile

Treenie stood up and grabbed the man's hand pulling him with her. He smiled in excitement as Treenie flicked the cigarette away and pulled him into a dark alleyway. "I've never had an Asian, much less a blonde Asian girl. I think I'm going to like this!" he smiled.

"In here." Treenie said to him, still pulling him by the arm leading him closer and closer into the darkness of the alley.

"Whoa, whoa. Don't you think my place would be better than an alley?" he questioned

"No point, this won't take long." Treenie answered

"I don't know, I can last a long while babe." He smiled again.

"Not with me," countered Treenie

"I'm sure baby. Now let's get these clothes off okay?" he suddenly stopped her in the middle of the alley and started to tug at her blouse wanting Treenie to remove her clothes.

Treenie began to reach behind her back and without a warning suddenly pulled out a knife and rammed it into the man's neck. "Don't you ever fucking try to take my clothes off you fucker! Only Jace has that privilege!" The man's body began to shake; he gripped his neck trying to desperately cover up the amount of blood coming from his neck. He suddenly fell to his knees slowly feeling death come to him. Treenie began to stab at his chest repeatedly as he fell over to the floor. "Piece of shit! Make a whore out of me! Mother Fucker!" Treenie finished the man off with a stab straight into his heart ending his life. She pulled out his wallet and stole the 500 she was initially promised and smiled over his dead body. "I told you, you'd get everything for 500… did I lie? Time to go party… drinks on you? All night? Thanks asshole! You're so sweet when you're dead! Oh and here, you can keep my fucking money. Little good it will do me here!" Treenie reached into her back pack and pulled out a hand full of Red 100 dollar bills with the face of Jefferson Davis in the Presidential circle. She flung the red money at the man and left him dead in the alley a pool of blood under him.

**The Next Morning: Ernie's Bar and Grill**

Treenie sat alone by the bar smoking a cigarette drinking a shot of vodka and sipping at a beer. Ernie looked at the strange sight of what he thought was Trini sitting by herself openly drinking in the early hours of the morning. He walked up to her with a smile and handed her a plate of eggs with a side of strawberry pan cakes. "Hey Trini… new hair style huh?" Ernie asked

"Yea, yea…" Treenie said waving Ernie off before she caught a glance at what he was serving her. "What's this?"

"Strawberry pan cakes. Your favorite." He shrugged with a smile.

"I didn't order this." Treenie complained.

"I know, but when I saw you I thought I'd make you something on the house. It's what you always order." Said Ernie

Treenie leaned forward and gripped Ernie's shirt lifting a finger at him. "Listen prick I want sausage and ham and beacon, with steak and eggs! I want fucking meat asshole, so you take this shit and-" Treenie suddenly stopped herself when she realized everyone in the restaurant was suddenly staring right at her. She slowly let Ernie's shirt go and smiled at him. "Just kidding… thanks Ernie… this looks so golly good…"

Ernie leaned back up with confusion. "S-sure… you're welcome…" he said before turning around and shaking his head completely weird out by the engagement. "Golly good?"

"Wait," Treenie asked. Ernie turned around again looking at the girl he assumed was Trini. Treenie waved him close and she began to whisper in his ear. "Um… listen… where I'm from Ernie happens to sell a little coke on the side… do you have any?"

Ernie looked at the girl and shook his head. "Coke Cola? This early in the morning?"

Treenie shook her head at him. "Never mind, just tell me when Jason comes in okay!"

"He's already here… other side of the place. He likes to have his breakfast outside, everyone knows that."

Treenie stood up taking her beer with her walking toward the outside patio. She flicked her hair and walked with conviction strutting herself. Soon she came across the lone figure outside; it was Jason looking over his lap-top computer reading the news on the internet. Treenie walked up to the table and spoke with a mid tone. "Jason?"

The red ranger was surprised to hear the sound of Trini's voice, especially so soon after the crazy events that had occurred before. He looked up in a little shock at the way Trini appeared, the Gothic and Punk attire with flaming blonde hair. "Trini?" he questioned.

"I've been waiting a very long time to see you!" smiled Treenie

Jason shot her a skeptic look. "Have you?"

"Oh yes. I certainly have," she said pulling out the chair across his own and joining him on the table.

"What's up Trini?" he asked her in a normal tone.

"Why don't we go back home together? You can skip work today can't you? I want some alone time." She smiled winking at him.

"Alone time?" he asked

"Oh yes. Just me and you. I'm feeling very frisky today." Treenie smiled at him.

Jason suddenly closed his lap-top staring into her face. "Are you sure you want to do that Trini? After all we talked about?"

Treenie hesitated and then smiled. "Forget about what I said last night. I'm over that now. Come on, let's go."

Jason waited a moment then nodded at her. "Okay… our place then?" he asked her.

Treenie smiled at him again. "Yea… our place."

"Let's go." Jason smiled.

**A very short time later: Angel Grove Central Park:**

Jason walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened up the door for the blonde haired Treenie taking her hand and walking her out toward the middle of the park. He began to hold her hand and smiled at her the two of them looking like a very nice couple on a date. Jason squeezed her hand and kissed it as they continued to walk. "I'm really glad we're doing this," Jason said to her.

"Me too," Treenie agreed playing her role.

"I'm not sure I'm digging the new look thought." He smiled at her laughing a little as they continued to walk.

"I'll wear whatever you want Jason or nothing at all for you." Treenie winked at him smiling and teasing him by rubbing the side of his back.

"Come here." Jason said to her waving her close to him, placing both hands around her waist. "You look really pretty."

"Thanks," Treenie smiled at him. "I thought you said you wanted to go to our place, what you want to fuck in public or something?"

"Well our place is so boring I thought we could spice things up a little Trini." Jason held her even closer leaning into her ear as he spoke. "You're very pretty…" he continued to whisper. "But you're not my Trini!" Suddenly Jason lashed out with a kick straight into the girl's chest rocketing her back. The girl spun and crashed to the floor before rolling over a few time as she caught herself.

She rolled back up to her knees and lifted herself off the ground gripping her fists. "You no good mother fucker! You the type of guy to hit a lady!"

Jason gripped his fist and got into a fighting stance looking at the doppelganger. "You're no fucking lady!"

"Just who the hell do you think you are saying I'm not a lady!" Treenie flicked her hair back and smiled at Jason with great conviction. "I'm twice the girl you're fucking bitch is! I don't even know why I even care about that. Just how the hell did you know I was an imposter?!"

"Ha, I always knew you were an imposter," admitted Jason with a slight laugh

"Uso-tsuki! (you lie)" Treenie lashed out with her native tongue

Jason paused and smiled. "That was Japanese… my Trini is Chinese."

"You still think I'm not Trini?" Smiled Treenie

"Are you kidding me? I know Trini and you're no Trini!" Jason said pointing the girl. "Trini's not a whore like you! She'd never compromise her morals or dress like its Halloween in September!"

"That's where you're wrong asshole! I am Treenie!" Smiled the girl flicking her hair back again striking a sexy pose. "The one and only!"

"What the hell are you demon!" demanded Jason. "Some kinda doppelganger? A shape shifter? A clone?! What the hell are you!"

"Ha, I'm as human as you are Jason. I'm even a power ranger!" Smiled Treenie

"No fucking way you are! The power coins don't choose evil host!" Jason said sternly with determination.

"HA! Where I come from that's all they choose!" Treenie spoke with absolute determination her smirk turning into a face of pure hate and anger. She reached behind her back and pulled out what Jason could only assume was a black morpher. It spun in her hand and she swung it to across her face. "IT'S HENSHIN TIME! SABER FANG!"

Black and yellow energy fired from the morpher enveloping the girl until the suit manifested around her. The energy was gone and before Jason stood a very powerful Yellow Power Ranger with Black trimming.

"No way…" Jason uttered in shock. "That's impossible!"

"Improbable!" corrected Treenie "Now face your death!"

"No today bitch! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

**Author: That's right an evil yellow Ranger! Next: Light Speed Problems  
><strong>


	61. Ch 60- Light Speed Problems

**Angel Grove Park:**

"AY-YA!" cried Jason leaping into action. Not since two years had he used his powers but to Jason it was like nothing had changed at all. He charged into battle launched and fearsome superman punch landing it dead on the evil yellow ranger's face knocking her back. The yellow ranger quickly recovered countering with a series of combo punches which were deflected and dodged by Jason in a epic display of counter balance. Soon the brawl ensued Jason with his fists and Treenie with hers own bare hands.

For both warriors battle was not new to them, nor was it something both shunned away from. Jason fought Treenie hard, but the evil yellow warrior matched him blow for blow the two dueling like gladiators in the fabled coliseums of Rome. Like a ranging inferno the fight grew, Jason the red ranger caught Treenie's arm locking it against his side, but Treenie began to counter bashing at his chest with her free arm, striking Jason repeatedly with her fists. The blows struck Jason hard, he felt the weight of his chest begin to give as he struggled to hold onto her other arm. Never before had he truly fought a woman, and even that, never someone as vicious as the girl he faced now.

Jason felt the sting of her blows and felt as though she fought with the tenacity of a carnivorous beast, like that of a lion for even a deranged feline. She clawed at Jason with her hands screaming out to him. "Tiger Claw! Fang Strikers!" Her arms swung and struck at Jason like the flashing of thunder. She leaped into the air and preformed multiple kicks, but Jason blocked and countered catching one of her legs and swinging her to the floor. Treenie rolled a moment then spun back to her feet leaping into the air again retaliating with a flurry of punches most of which Jason blocked or dodged, though some landed their marks and when they did he felt it!

Jason came at Treenie now with his own series of punches and swings from his fists. He rolled forward from the ground catching one of Treenie's arms gripping it over his shoulder and flipped her over his back crashing her to the floor again. The red ranger again began to strike at Treenie with a series of punches to her gut and chest. Treenie quickly blocked the last of Jason's hits and countered with a kick to his face from the ground. The attack stun Jason and gave the evil yellow ranger just enough time to spin out of the way and roll back to her feet striking another defensive pose.

The red ranger held up his fist to her and stared at the girl's visor as if he could see into her eyes. Jason felt so familiar with this evil yellow ranger. She felt like the real Trini, her eyes focused on Jason's own. "You fight well." Jason complemented to her

"You taught me well," countered Treenie

"Did I?" Jason smirked "I'm sure I would have remembered a girl like you in my classes."

"You still don't understand do you?" Treenie smirked

"Oh I get it." Replied Jason with confidence, "I'm just not sure I want to believe it's even possible for an alternate universe to even exist in our reality."

"We'll its here!" cried Treenie leaping back into the air and striking down at Jason with great force. Her first landed straight onto Jason's chest, her body placing all its weight onto him. Her strike brought Jason to his knees, but he quickly recovered blocking her next hit that struck down on Jason's arms. He held her fist to his arms and with brute force flung her off him. Jason spun into action again, retaliating with a spinning cartwheel kick followed with another flurry of punches at Treenie. His attacks hit hard knocking her back to the floor once more.

Treenie tumbled to the floor again, in her mind it was slowly becoming clear, despite Jason's lack of morphing in the past 2 years, his fighting ability didn't shrink it somehow grew. The evil yellow ranger struggled back to her feet again, looking into Jason's visor she realized then a victory for her was not possible, not in hand to hand combat at the least. "They told me you'd be weak…"

"I'm not," Jason quickly responded "Who sent you?"

Treenie dusted herself off walking toward Jason again, this time not wanting to fight. She smiled in her helmet coming very close to Jason. The red ranger hesitated a moment but suddenly allowed the girl to approach. She didn't attack, instead she only smiled devilishly reaching out with her hand. "Wouldn't you like to know…"

Jason moved his head out of the way of her hand, but then suddenly allowed her to touch him. "What are you doing?" the red ranger asked in curiosity

Treenie leaned forward. "You do look so much like him… right down to the scars on your face."

Jason thought a moment, allowing this strange moment occur. In his mind he knew this could not be his Trini, but yet somehow she seemed so familiar. The red ranger gazed back into her visor trying to get a glance of her eyes. A strange sensation replaced his initial one of defense and self preservation, now it was one of curiosity. "Whoever you speak of I'm not that man."

"I know…" smiled Treenie still touching at Jason's face. "This is as strange to me as it is to you."

What was truly going on, thought Jason to himself? What or who was this girl? Nothing made sense anymore in his life, and now this encounter made everything so very weird. Was the very nature of all he thought he knew just a lie? Here he was in front of a beautiful girl who mirrored Trini in every way imaginable say for one, she was evil… wasn't she? The thoughts processed through his mind before Jason suddenly slapped her hand away from his face. "Take your hand off me!" he warned her getting back into a fighting stance.

Treenie simply ignored him, still smiling. "You don't scare me Jason."

"Who are you? Where do you come from?" he demanded launched another attack at the girl.

The evil yellow ranger leaped out of the way just in time for Jason's lunge to miss. Treenie tilted her head and smirked at him spinning her daggers in hand placing them away. "I'll see you soon Red Ranger." She pointed to him in warning. "Real soon…"

"Wait!" Jason called running to Treenie, but in a flash of black and yellow energy the girl had vanished leaving Jason alone and confused…

**Mariner Bay: Government Naval Facility:**

Billy and Boi sat very uncomfortably in a back seat of a HMMWV or hummer as they were know in the civilian world. Ironically it had only been a few short hours ago before the two former rangers had been behind bars discussing amongst themselves the prospects of their future. Now they found themselves in the 'company' (though in reality it felt more in custody) of the US military and government sent to help with a clandestine project of creating a home base ranger team.

Billy had been pondering the idea in his head. What was Power Rangers Light Speed Rescue? What was the reasoning for it all? Why was the government trying to create their own power ranger team? And perhaps most important, what were they planning to do if they were able to create a Ranger Team?

Still, not far Billy's eyes caught Miss Fairweather who rode shotgun to the HMMWV while Billy and Boi road in the rear with an unnamed driver at the well. For Billy and Boi, relations with Agent Fairweather were formal at best so far, with no genuine feelings of politeness given on either side. Perhaps Fairweather showed no apparent kindness due to the fact that she didn't have to. It was clear to Billy and Boi that they were at the mercy of the US government. Billy looked to Boi as they road, the two of them giving each other looks of skepticism and uncertainty. Still, it was better than rotting away in a jail cell, wasn't it?

"Where are we going?" asked Billy. Fairweather didn't bother to answer him, instead she ignored him altogether as if he never spoke at all. Again Billy asserted himself and asked once more. "HEY," he seemed to nearly shout "I said where the hell are you taking us?!"

Fairweather turned her head and gazed straight into Billy's eyes with a looked that seemed to suggest 'I'm smarter than you, or I'm better than you.' She smirked at him and turned back adjusting her sights on the road again.

Boi suddenly shot at Fairweather with a very angry frustrated call to her. "Listen Bitch, either you tell us where we're heading or we fucking walk!"

Fairweather smiled to herself very satisfied and pleased as the HMMWV suddenly made an abrupt stop. It was then that Billy and Boi began to notice that everything had become dark, without them realizing it the former rangers had somehow entered a tunnel. The HMMWV came across what appeared to be a military check point, a group of US Marines guarded the entrance of the tunnel all of which were well armed and looked as if they were prepared for war. Two Marines approached the vehicle saluting Fairweather as she returned the salute and held out an ID.

The two marines scanned the card with some form of device, then like routine they handed Fairweather a computer key pad to which she pressed a number of combinations. The computer flashed a green light and the rangers heard a computer voice calling out "Access Granted, welcome back Agent Fairweather"

Giant doors suddenly appeared beyond the tunnel opening up in grand scale. Billy noted they doors seemed to be blast proof like they were designed to withstand nuclear strikes if need be. Behind the door came a large ramp leading into some kind of blue light. The HMMWV drove forward; the rangers looked beyond as the ramp took them lower and lower into the ground. At least that is what Billy initially believed, yet upon a closer inspection…

At that point Fairweather finally began to answer the two rangers. "First off you two are never to refer to me as bitch anymore. It is Agent Fairweather, or Dr. Fairweather. Furthermore, remember who you work for now, you are agents of the United States Government, more so, Agents of Light Speed Rescue. Where are we going?" At that moment Fairweather paused looking back at the rangers. "WE, are going to Light Speed Rescue Aqua Base One, and as for leaving and walking out on us…" Fairweather made a gesture of quotations as she spoke. "Well if you want to walk out Mr. Haiachi … I suggest you hold your breath."

The rangers eyes suddenly widen as they realized the blue light they had saw at the tunnel entrance was non-other than the ocean itself. Billy realized then, they were not underground… they were under water! As the HMMWV rode on protected by an underground water tunnel the appearance of the Aqua Base began to form. Spectacular lights lit up the ocean floor, the rangers could see the base in all its splendor; the science facilities, the living quarters, the huge docking bays, like a entire city hidden in the ocean. "Gentlemen… welcome to Light Speed Rescue's center of operations!"

Billy's mouth dropped but still found the words to speak. "How did you build something like this?"

"It's miraculous what 10,000 Army and Navy corps of engineers can do when pressed with the fate of the world in the face of an Alien invasion and a budget of well over 300 billon dollars, don't you think Mr. Krants?" Smiled Fairweather

"This place was built during the war?" Boi questioned

"Construction began almost immediately after Zedd's initial invasion, but as you might have guessed was halted due to the evacuation of Earth's population. After we returned to the planet our efforts were redoubled and then doubled again."

"But if the war was over why continue to build this place?" Billy asked

Fairweather smirked again. "If you really believed the war was over Mr. Krants then why are you here now? Washington is taking no chances."

"But the war is over." Boi reinter rated.

"Not according to your Red Ranger Jason Lee Tellez, who noted after the war had supposedly ended that he still felt unsettled by the events that unfolded at the destruction of the palace." Responded Fairweather

"Wait, wait…" Billy suddenly interjected. "You spent over 300 billion dollars building this place, based on a gut feeling Jason had?!"

"We're talking about the fate of the entire world here, not just the United States of America. When the invasion occurred, our most sophisticated weapons, our most advanced technology could only afford nothing more than a pin prick next to the forces of Zedd. We realized then that the United States and the world's fate for that matter rested on a hand full of teenagers in multicolored suits and that for Washington was not good enough when it came to the fate of the world. After all, how could we trust you kids?"

"Hey, not all of us were kids? And who says you can't trust the power rangers?" Billy defended.

"Ha," Fairweather nearly laughed at Billy's response. "You rangers were able to penetrate the White House's perimeter defenses and the highest level security bunkers with your teleportation devices. You had giant robots that could level cities and were in league with the Alien Zordon. Even President Paul, one of your biggest supporters saw the potential danger in the Power Rangers betrayal of the planet. Trust you?! HA!"

"Wait a second, how do you know about Zordon? He had no contact with the government. And for your information he's no alien." Billy responded.

"Yes, we know about your Angel theories. And as for knowing about Zordon… we're the government, we know everything."

"Who talked?!" Boi said skeptically referring to any former members of the resistance.

"It does not matter. The point is, the US government and Light Speed Rescue is on board to reestablish and ensure the future of America and the world does not rest in your hands alone. Two power ranger teams are better than one!"

"The power coins choose who are worthy, just who do you plan on selecting to be in your team? Who determines whose worthy for you? Let me guess, whoever's most loyal right?!" Billy defended

"We haven't gotten to that point. But when it comes to trusting your coins to make the best judgments let's see… a suicidal teenage girl, an over aggressive and impulsive African American , a anti-social manic depressant Chinese woman, a pair of irresponsible criminal delinquent hackers, a hypocritical oversexed red ranger suffering from paranoia."

"And yet based on that paranoia you built an aqua based that cost 300 billion. Now that's paranoia. Fuck you lady, you don't know us Power Rangers, and you never will." Billy shot back with pride. "We saved the world. Just what the hell did you do when the invasion occurred?"

Fairweather turned around again looking at the aqua base as it came closer quickly changing the subject. "You'll need ID cards…"

**Command Center: Command Deck:**

Jason paced very uneasy looking on at the viewing globe at the picture unfolding of the imposter of Trini who had escaped his grasp. He held his helmet in hand gesturing with his arms. For roughly a half hour Alpha, Zordon and Jason were trying to make heads or tails of the situation analyzing the attack that had occurred in the park. The questions still loomed overhead from the severity of what was occurring to the source of this encounter. Jason shook his head looking over Alpha's shoulder who calculated on computer panels. "I just don't understand Zordon, I still can't believe it!"

"Are you sure it was not Trini?" the Eltarian responded

"I'm telling you it WAS Trini… just not our Trini… it has to be some sort of Alternate Trini… like an alternate universe!"

Zordon shook his head is disagreement. "I'm not entirely sure about that Jason. We can't assume anything yet, even if this girl is even real."

"What you think I'm making this all up?" Jason asked with great discontent.

Zordon began to nod at Jason in a non-threatening manner showing he mean no disrespect. He placed his arm on Jason's back to reassure him and spoke with a calming tone. "I did not say that Jason, I'm simply illustrating the idea that what you saw was not exactly was you may have believed it was. If you were offended it was not my intent."

"I understand what you're saying Zordon, but I don't think so. I mean, this girl fought harder than any other person I've ever encountered. She fought harder than my battle with Tommy." Replied Jason

"But I thought you said she was relatively easy to defeat, that your encounter with her was not that difficult," questioned Alpha as he turned from the monitors?

"She was," Jason confirmed. "Don't get me wrong she wasn't that hard to defeat, but even in defeat she kept fighting, like a wild animal. She clawed at my face, punched me repeatedly, I mean she knew, she KNEW she couldn't beat me, but still she kept fighting! It's not a typical trait of any of Zedd or Rita's forces. She fought… like… a…"

"Power Ranger," Zordon finished

"Yes," Jason agreed. "Tenacious."

"Alpha, have you found anything?" Asked Zordon

"No sign of this Alternate Trini you speak of Jason, but I have discovered something odd in the universal atmospheric energy field over the planet." The droid continued shaking his head still monitoring the numerous holographic panels. "Something I haven't seen in ages."

"What is it?" Jason said

"Tachyons! Millions of particles around the planet is normal, something standard over the field itself, but I'm detecting levels well beyond the normal amount. I haven't seen this since…"

"Zedd's invasion!" Jason interjected.

"Yes…" nodded Alpha. "Exactly."

Jason came to Alpha's side looking over a holographic display of the atmosphere of the planet, small red and blue dots floated over the Earth gently gliding over the outer dome of the atmosphere. He studied the picture for a moment then turned to Alpha again. "Alpha, can you show me where the concentration of Tachyons is strongest?"

"Of course," Alpha shrugged typing away then bringing and finding the largest concentration of tachyons and pointed to it in surprise. "Ha… it looks like there's a major concentration here… the Angel Grove Forest?"

"I bet that's where this Trini entered from." Jason jumped. "I'll check it out."

"Slow down Jason, we don't anything for sure yet. We can't assume that this tachyon situation has anything to do with your mystery Ranger." Zordon drew up his arm attempting to stop Jason from teleporting.

Jason grabbed his helmet placing it on again and pointed to the visual hologram again. "Zordon, what else could it be? This girl shows up form out of nowhere, and now the tachyons are suddenly back?! There HAS to be a connection. Besides, what's the harm in going there? Worst case scenario I go there and see find nothing right?"

"Point taken," Zordon nodded. "Just be careful."

"Always Big Z," Jason smiled. "We good to go Alpha?" Jason asked referring if the Astro Droid had programmed the correct coordinates.

"Ready Jason." Alpha nodded

"BACK TO ACTION!" Jason called as a bolt of Red Energy encompassed his body and sent him rocketing away.

**Café Paris: Down Town Angel Grove:**

The view of Café Paris had changed much since the end of the war, but it was still one of the prettiest places to dine at Angel grove. The staff dressed with French Berets and skirts, the food was delicious, the coffee second to none with all the additional flavors and combinations, and the placed modeled itself after down town Paris.

Kimberly sat behind a hostess chair greeting costumers as they came in looking very pretty, her hair in a beret, her face with light makeup brining out her perfect feature, her smile lighting up the room. To most costumers Kimberly would have seemed as a member of the wait staff, but it reality everything under the roof of the establishment belonged solely to her, a last gift given to her by her family. One might believe that Kimberly was very proud of herself owning her family's old restaurant completely renewed, but the truth was Kimberly didn't truly care. After her experiences in the war, everything to her seemed so very trivial.

Kimberly sat very bored at the hostess chair doodling on a piece of paper, she had just finished showing a couple to their seats when she looked over at a group of very pretty girl who were being particularly loud. On this occasion the girls sat a corner of the café nearly yelling aloud, one of which with blonde long hair looking more like a doll than a person wore a ribbon across her chest that read birthday girl. Kimberly could hear the girls singing and chanting raising glasses of Champaign and wine drinking like no tomorrow.

"OOO, I'm finally 21 everybody!" the girl cried out. "OOOO, tonight we're gonna party!"

Kimberly stared at the girl with long eyes, and though she was only 18, she felt as though she was much older than the girl with the ribbon across her chest. She rolled her eyes at the girls shaking her head at how foolish and stupid they looked acting like children, but what burned in Kimberly more was the fact that had she never came a ranger she had no doubt those girls would have been her future. Everything to her seemed so trivial, so naive, so childish and dumb. She began to remember the war in her mind, how everything then was so vital, was this what they fought so hard to protect? Did she loose her arm, her family, her old life just so pretty girls and boys could continue their pointless and meaningless lives? Kimberly now understood why Jason was a Christian, why even after the war he seemed to have purpose, and a desire to fight a new battle. One for the souls of men, and from what Kimberly could see, the war for men's souls was being lost to TV, facebook, and meaningless celebrity gossip.

"I said wake the fuck up!"

The voice was familiar, it suddenly drew Kimberly away from her daydream as she turned to see the Asian girl standing in front of her with striking blonde hair. Kimberly's eyes widen to see a shocking site of Trini, at least who she believed was Trini, in front of her. She looked so very different, the Punk attire, the hair especially, but it was no doubt her. "Trini?!"

"You work here then?" Treenie looked around the café very unimpressed. "This place?!"

"Trini…" Kimberly still tried to control herself, she remembered what Jason had said to her about seeing Trini again. The first thoughts in Kimberly's mind were certainly the idea that Trini had came to confront her, she knew it was coming but still did not think it would be so soon. "Jason told me you had changed… but I didn't expect…"

"Don't tell me, the hair right?" Treenie smirked.

"Well… everything…" shook Kimberly's head.

"I need your help alright. I need information about Jason."

"Jason? Why? What do you mean?" Kimberly became very confused, Trini was not acting like herself or even acknowledging the obvious fact that Kimberly had taken Jason from her. It was as if Trini had no clue where she was, or what had occurred.

"Where's his apartment?" Treenie asked "I have to intercept him off guard."

"What? Apartment… Trini…"

"Don't play dumb with me," Treenie stopped herself and thought, then realized Kimberly was thinking that she had just asked a stupid question. She reevaluated herself then changed the question all together to make it appear as if she knew what she was talking about. "Look, where is my and Jason's apartment… I'm lost okay, just tell me the fastest way to our place…"

Kimberly began to get worried at Trini's questions, fearing not for her relationship, but the idea that Trini had become delusional. "Trini… you don't live with Jason…"

"What?!" Treenie demanded

"You haven't lived with Jason in over a year…" Kimberly hesitated.

Treenie's eyes lit up. "What the hell do you mean? If I don't live with Jason then who the hell does?!"

"I… do…"

Treenie's eyes turned from surprise to anger as she refocused her attention to Kimberly. "You mean to tell me this Jason… I mean, Jason, left me for a little girl like you?"

"Trini… you left him remember?" Kimberly began to feel upset looking back into Treenie's eyes.

"I did?" she questioned

Kimberly looked confused and answered again. "I'm really sorry things between us have been so…"

Before Kimberly finished her sentence Trini turned away from her in a revelation. "No fucking wonder he knew! I must have looked like a fool to him! That bitch gave me the wrong information." It was then that Treenie saw a picture on Kimberly's table of the entire ranger group. The picture looked a few years old but what caught Treenie's eyes the most was the fact that her alternate persona had strikingly black hair. "What's this?" she asked picking up the picture

"It was the picture we took just after the war… you don't remember?" Kimberly asked

"I mean this!" Treenie pointed at her alternate self's hair. "Has my hair always been black?"

"Well…" Kimberly paused even more confused. "Yea…"

"FUCK!" Treenie yelled smashing the picture to the ground catching everyone's attention in the cafe. "FUCK! I'm going to kill that bitch! She set me up! You tell that lover boy of yours that he's a dead man! You tell him Kayla, you tell him!"

Treenie exited the café in anger, she stomped off giving Kimberly the finger as she walked away. Kimberly turned back to her costumers and calmed everyone. "It's okay folks, I'm sorry about that… it was my boyfriend's Ex…" Kimberly smirked. "I'm sorry."

Everyone turned back to their food, a few even chuckled at Kimberly's remarks. Kimberly began to pick up the picture dusting it off. "Kayla…" she wondered in confusion. "Kayla…"

**Author: Answers are coming! And everything will begin to unfold, the beginning has the answers of the end! NEXT: Rita's Lives!**


	62. Ch 61 Rita lives

**Outside Angel Grove: Angel Grove Forest:**

The red teleportation beam lit up the surrounding areas before quickly dissipating revealing Jason in full ranger armor. He slowly began to jog toward the suspected area of the evil Treenie's appearance and location of entrance to his world. In his visor Jason looked around and spotted a group of trees knocked over, leaves burned, and a large burnt crater on the grass floor. "Activate Power Scope," Jason ordered to his helmet.

"Processing… power scope activated," replied Jason's onboard system computer.

Jason red helmet visor began to change shape, his visor narrowed, and a red beam of light began to rock back and forth from one side of his visor to the other. In his time as a Ranger, he had only used his power scope a few instances, it was only a tool used to scan a surrounding area like portable scanners found in the command center, usually it wasn't a necessary tool, but for that instance it was a very useful tool. Jason began to kneel as he came to his destination; the sight was the obvious location, trees overturned, branches burned to twigs, a large crater on the ground. The red ranger slowly came to the center of the area, his vision began to blur slightly in his visor, beeping coming over from the sound of the scanners.

Jason held onto the side of his helmet com-link and spoke. "Alpha you picking this up?"

"Roger that Jason, looks like this is the location of the anomaly," replied the droid via his com-link

He continued to scan the area and forged through the ground, in his scope Jason could see the power levels flux, the tachyon signature emitting very boldly. "Alpha, my visor's beginning to blur, and the readings are all over the place."

"I know Jason, it would appear as though the tachyons in the area are effecting your visor. It might be best to stay away from the area, tachyons are unpredictable and could lead to other dangers."

"Such as?" questioned Jason

"The acceleration or deceleration of growth," explained alpha

"You mean to tell me I could be getting older here or younger?" Questioned Jason

"Well, it's hard to say, at the very least you are getting older inside there, as to the fact that all humans are constantly aging," Alpha replied in an attempt to joke.

"Very funny Alpha," remarked Jason as he stood up from the ground and began to jump back out of the area. "Well is this the place she could have come from or what?"

Alpha at the command center continued to scrutinize the surrounding area looking about from computer panel to panel wondering if Jason's theory was correct. He scanned each of his computer readings and finally drew up a simple conclusion. "The outcome appears to be so. Nothing can be said for sure but… if there was a portal opened anywhere, it would have been here."

Jason nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds good, I'll head back to the command center," Jason responded before he focused his attention to Zordon. "Big Z, I think you're going to have to return those power morphers back to my team. It looks like it could be Morphin time soon."

Zordon shook his head at Jason refusing to let him sway his judgment. "I'm sorry Jason; we're not prepared to do that now. In Truth we simply cannot return the awesome power of the morphers to the rangers on a basis of a hunch you have."

"Zordon, I know what I'm talking about here, this is Big! Trust me on this… please…"

Zordon thought a moment and finally began to surrender all logic. "You may be right Jason but we will not know for sure. This evil ranger you speak of could still just be a figment of your imagination."

Jason had heard enough, he had reached the past the point of frustration and simply lashed out at Zordon all together. It wasn't that Zordon was disagreeing with Jason that much he could forgive, but the blatant statement of his insanity was more than enough to set Jason's heart ablaze. Jason was not crazy; he knew what he saw and was not going to allow Zordon to question his sanity. "God Damn it Big Z! I'm not fucking Crazy! I know what I saw!" Jason suddenly shouted in protest.

"Do not take the Lord's name in vain Jason!" Zordon began to warn

"ZORDON!" Jason interrupted. "Listen to me! You never seem to give me the benefit of the doubt. I get that we haven't seen eye to eye on everything, we had a lot of disagreements in the past and trust issues, I understand that, you never trusted me with the truth… well I'm asking you to trust me now! I know what I'm talking about here… Zordon something big is happening here, something viscous and scary, and I'm telling Big Z if we don't prepare for this now, it's going to bite us in the ass later! Arm the rangers Zordon! Give them back their morphers… Red Ranger out."

The red ranger slowly let go of his helmet com-link and stepped away more from the scene around him. He took a deep breath and sighed, thinking about whether or not what he said was the right thing to say, or if it was the right way to go about saying it. Like a teenager lashing out at his parents Jason, paused but a moment and wondered. He nodded to himself looking back, time was against him. He had to warn the others…

**The Dark Side of the Moon:**

The throne room doors slid open revealing the elaborate décor of Rita Repulssa, the first true enemy of the Power Rangers. Around her palace candles were lit, putties lumbered on their demonic faces in full view, pictures of demons and devils covered the walls like murals, and a single throne graced the center of the span. Tiny clay demon possessed figured danced on the palace floor like evil elves, all waiting to be selected and transformed into full monsters, still other actual full monsters hugged the walls, some nodded at the girl as she walked by. The lighting in the palace was dim, low, and flickering by the candles that seemed to struggle to stay lit and burn. The girl walked inside seeing Rita's throne not unlike that of Zedd, incased on each arm rest the skulls of the dead bones and skeletons forming the base of the chair. Rita sat with domination; she was heiress now that Zedd was dead. To her right was a view of space, unlike the view Zedd carried of the Earth itself, yet due to the dark side of where she resided there was little to see from her span.

Treenie walked in with a purpose passed the monsters that seemed to get out of her way as she traveled by them. Her body language gave off a sense of anger; she marched inside walking straight to Rita and pointed to her, straight to her face. "You fucking bitch!" Treenie snarled.

Rita turned to the evil yellow ranger and smirked. Treenie waited for a response from Rita… none came. "Did you fucking hear me?! I called you a fucking bitch!"

"I heard you," Rita continued to smirk as she gave her response.

"You set me up!" Treenie stammered "You gave me false information!"

"Did I?" Rita shrugged

"Trini isn't with Jason; Kayla is! I saw it with my own eyes, my infiltration failed miserably because of you!"

"It's Kimberly, not Kayla." Rita corrected "I told you this when I brought you here." Rita replied "Much is the same, but it is the subtle differences that will expose you."

"Subtle differences?! Subtle?!" Treenie grabbed a lock of her hair as she spoke. "Just when did you fucking plan on telling me that this Universe's Trini was a brunet, when Jason's laser pistol was halfway up my ass! You call that a Subtle difference!? Your information was two years old at least! You should have told me that, I would have spent more time investigating everything before I made my move on Jason."

"I assumed you were smart enough to figure that out on your own. I told you all it had been at least two years since we have engaged the Power Rangers in combat." Shot back Rita

"This fucking operation of yours is total bullshit! We should have never agreed to help you!" Treenie insulted turning her head away from Rita calling out behind her. "JACE!" Treenie screamed clinching her fist, her blood beginning to boil. "JACE!" she screamed again waiting for a reply. "JACE!"

"What!" The figure suddenly made his entrance, the wind seemingly howling behind him as he moved. His presence was like a ghost at first, but as he manifested it became clear that he was anything but. He was fearsome; his build like a rock, his aura around him flowed with pure evil. Jace Lee Scott was the spitting image of Jason, from his hair to his toes, to the finger prints on the tips of his hands, for all intensive purposes he was Jason Lee Tellez! The counterpart to the red ranger in every way. He wore a black jacket, a dark maroon shirt, black jeans and boots, on his neck was a pendant of the inverted star, on his ears to piercings, Jace… the evil red ranger.

Treenie ran up to Jace clutching his body, hugging him, to those around it was clear they had a relationship the two of them. "This bitch over here upset me!" Treenie called out pointed toward Rita

"Is that a fact?" Jace questioned. "What did she do to you?"

"She lied to me Jace! Said I could easily trick my target, told me he would fall for my lure… she was wrong!" Treenie complained

"Is that so?" he smiled at her

"It's true! The power rangers here are nothing like us. She said that I could easily take Trini's place here, but she was wrong! She set me up for failure! We should have never agreed to come here to help her Jace! Never!"

The red ranger doppelganger smirked a short moment then he began to look at Treenie again. "Was her information inaccurate?"

"Yes…" Treenie replied

"How so?" questioned Jace

"It was outdated," Treenie suddenly felt Jace's presence turning on her; it was a feeling she did not like to have, her fear of him slowly growing inside.

"But you knew that didn't you? Did Rita not tell you that it had been two years?"

"Yes but…"

Jace's hand swiftly found Treenie's shoulder, his grip began to tighten causing her fear of him to grow. "Are you, or are you not my best assassin?" Jace asked

"I am," Treenie replied swiftly

"Is the red ranger dead?" Jace asked

"He knew I wasn't the real Trini… he knew before I could-"

"Is he still alive?!" Jace demanded

"Yes," Treenie replied sharply

"Maybe I shouldn't have sent you to kill their leader… maybe it was too much for you."

"NO!" Treenie shot back. "I can still do it!"

"Can you?" Jace questioned

"Yes… I swear it!" Treenie reassured him.

Jace looked into Treenie's eyes; he held her arms staring straight at her with a look that suggested lust and anger at the same time. His arms slowly began to let Treenie go, his grip loosening. "I don't want to hear anymore baby complains from you anymore Treenie, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes master," came Treenie's response with a lowered head.

"You're a Nephilim Ranger Treenie, my Saber Fang Ranger, my best assassin, my best warrior…" Suddenly Treenie felt Jace's hand gripping at her bottom; he squeezed her firmly giving a devilish smile. "My best fuck… aren't you?"

"Yes Master!" Treenie said with a smile

"Then act like it! Kill him, cut off his head, and bring it to me. Are we clear?" ordered Jace

"Yes sir," Treenie answered with a sharp nod taking her leave.

"Treenie," Jace called out stopping the evil yellow ranger from leaving.

"Yes my master?"

"How does he fight?" Jace questioned referring to the fighting ability of Jason.

"He's the toughest I've ever seen… next to you my master. If I am going to kill him, it won't be in combat, it will have to be in the bed room," answered Treenie

"You are not allowed to fuck him, do you understand?" Jace warned

"I am loyal to you only Jace. I assure you I won't let it get that far. My dagger will be buried in his chest before he has a chance to see it coming."

"Good…" Jace said with satisfaction.

"There is something else I do need." Treenie replied

"What's that?" asked Jace

"You're skeleton key." Treenie swiftly replied

Jace nodded at Treenie, pulling out a small key from his pocket handing it to her. "Now go… I need to speak to this witch alone."

Treenie nodded again given Jace a bow before existing.

Rita looked at Jace with somewhat impressed eyes. "You handle your subjects well." Rita complimented.

"They do as they are told," assured Jace walking up to Rita. "Every now and then they get a little uppity thinking they can do and say as they please, especially my girls, but a quick slap to the face sets them straight again."

"The yellow one has in attitude. If she insults me again I won't be so lenient," promised Rita

"She won't be, if so I'll take it out on her ass!"

Rita's eyes widened. "Interesting form of punishment,"

"Believe you me, sometimes I think they disobey only to be punished like that. It becomes quite the chore; her and Kayla both."

"Both?" Rita smiled

"Why should I be content with one? Choosing between women is something weak men do. I take what I want, when I want it. In my world, all bow before me," explained Jace

"Maybe not all, I know of your little white problem." Countered Rita

"That problem is nothing. It's never stopped me from ruling my planet. But that's not why you called us here is it? DaiSatan. You want him out, but first you want the power geeks out of the way don't you?"

"It has to be done before. The power rangers are the biggest threat I have ever faced. I take the ranger threat very serious, unlike my late husband, Zedd. Two of them whipped out an emperor that ruled an empire for thousands of years, Imagine what seven can do."

"And that's why you found us isn't it," smiled Jace crossing his arms. "You want to fight fire with fire!"

"In a manner of speaking."

"This assassination job of yours is a waste of time. I alone can crush your ranger problem."

"Is that so?" Rita smirked with skepticism. "Let me show you what happens to the power rangers when you face them alone. Golddar!"

From a dark corner of the throne room appeared a set of glowing red lights like eyes. They were indeed just that, the eyes of the infamous demon, but something more suddenly appeared. More lights flickered to light, blue, red and green, this time forming the outline of a body. Golddar was alive! Yet he was not himself anymore. He came into very, his golden are replaced with silver, his right arm was cybernetic, different parts of his body the same, half demon, half robot, a demonic cyborg, half his face missing. Jace looked at the creature, he understood then Rita was right, the power rangers were a threat. Golddar came to Rita's side, not uttering a word; instead he let his face do the talking. "Do you see what happens to someone who thinks they can handle the power rangers alone? One ranger did this to him… one…"

"Golddar?" Jace smirked. "Not much gold about him."

"Watch your tongue Jace." Rita warned "I own Golddar my life. He tricked the power rangers into believing I was dead, allowed for my escape back to the moon. He may not look like much now, but he is still my best warrior, and as you can clearly see, my best isn't good enough!"

"I came to this universe with my team for one reason Rita, I want the chance to kill these so called power rangers. And I will get what I want Rita… I always do."

**Red Dragon Dojo: Down Town Angel Grove:**

It was not uncommon for Zach to lead classes at Jason's dojo; after all, he was Jason's right hand man. So when Zach was unable to reach Jason that day, he simply assumed nothing was the matter, just that Jason was late. Like a good friend, Zach lead the class, the children in front of him wearing the same black kung fu gees with the symbol of the red dragon on the corner of their chest. The children bowed to Zach as he instructed them step by step in their combat.

"Alright kids today we will be going over what we learned yesterday about self defense and deflection of attacks by an enemy. So I want all of you to pair up with a friend, one will attack the other will deflect. Remember this is just training it's not the real thing so don't hurt one another."

The children responded well to Zach's commands as if it was Jason giving them. None of them questioned Zach's leadership or his ability to instruct the class. The kids grouped themselves well enough and began their exercises sparing with one another. Zach nodded at them and watched carefully at each group of children monitoring them well, so much so that he never noticed her approach until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Zach," smiled the girl looking beautiful wearing her green blouse and blue jeans pants.

Zach turned around and saw the blacked haired beauty behind him. "Hey, Trini?!" He smirked. "What are you doing here?"

She brushed her black hair behind her ear and looked to the floor with some sadness. "Nothing… I was just hoping Jason would be here."

"Oh," Zach responded. "Well actually I haven't heard from him all day. Hang on a second okay?"

"Sure," she nodded

Zach turned to the kids again "Alright class let's take a five minute break okay, get some water and we'll all meet back here." The children bowed to Zach and began to take seats at round the dojo wall leaving them to talk alone.

"Look, I know what happened between you two." Zach shrugged in a low voice

"You do?" she asked him

"Yea, Jason told me he ended up in your apartment."

"I never planned for that to happen." She sighed

"I know, you're a good girl Trini, and Jason is just really confused right now." Zach shrugged

"Things are weird for me too. When I broke up with him I felt like it was the right thing to do… but now…" She lowered her head shaking it.

"Look, I really shouldn't tell you this, but I feel like all three of you guys have to sit down and talk this over before one or all of you get hurt. Jason still loves you Trini, I know he does. And the fact of the matter is, you can try to hide it, but I know you still love him too."

"I do…" she admitted.

"I'll tell him you dropped by, but if you want my opinion, you guys all need a long sit down, you Kimberly and Jason."

"Thanks Zach," she smiled

"We'll see ya?" He asked

"Sure," she began to smile slowly walking away.

**Down Town Angel Grove: Outside Trini's Apartment**

Jason now out of uniform sprinted out of his car toward her apartment door. He knocked at the door nearly banging it. "Come on Trini, answer…" He knocked again ringing the door bell. "Trini! It's Jason!" No answer came from the door. Jason felt a rush of panic; he needed to warn Trini who was the only ranger other than him who he knew kept their power morpher. If he was going to face this new enemy he needed Trini's help and her green morpher to do it. "Come on Trini…" he mumbled to himself. "I wish I had her number…"

"Jason?" questioned a voice behind him.

The red ranger turned to find the blacked haired girl behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her. "Trini! Thank God, I've been looking for you."

"I have too." She replied

"I have to warn you! Something crazy is happening, you have to listen to me!" panted Jason

"I know…" she mumbled. "It is crazy…"

"You know?" Jason asked

"I've been feeling it too Jason, what happened at my apartment the other night,"

"No not that Trini," Jason tried to interrupt.

Jason suddenly felt her fingers touch his lips. "Shhh… come on, let's talk about it inside."

Before Jason had a chance to respond she turned away from him and began to unlock the apartment door. Her hand reached for his, Jason found her grip was just as soft and as gentle as he remembered it to be. His heart began to beat rapidly. What was he doing? He had to warn Trini about her other counterpart, but somehow his heart was taking over him.

She led him inside, his eyes staring at her black hair, she looked so beautiful. Coming inside the apartment Jason felt a rush of uncertainty. He thought about Kimberly, he thought about how this was affecting them both by his presence inside. "Trini… I didn't want to come in I just needed to warn you about…"

"Jason," she whispered to him. "Shhh… just hold me for a moment… I want to remember the feeling…"

She felt her soft body come against his, his hands wrapping around her. She smelled so pretty, the scent of perfume off her, her eyes looked into his. "Trini… I love Kimberly… but I know I also love you…"

"Love is a very difficult emotion Jason." She sighed. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

Jason felt his body moving on its own, his hand gently touched her face, his thumb gracing over her lips. "Trini…" he whispered.

"Kiss me…" she whispered back

Jason couldn't help himself; he gently pressed his lips to hers. It had been so very, very long since he felt the touch of her lips. They kissed passionately for a moment, their excitement beginning to grow. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, and it was then that Jason lost all control of himself. He lifted her up, she in turned wrapped her legs around his body, the two kissing very deeply. Jason led her to the bed room, falling on the bed together both still kissing one another. "Trini…" he moaned gently.

She kissed at his neck pulling on his shirt. Jason responded in turn, taking his shirt off, she matched his intensity pulling her green top off and tossing it to the floor. She pressed Jason over and came on top of him kissing his chest. "Wait…" Jason tried to say, trying to stop this madness. "Trini wait…"

She paused a moment, her body still straddling his. "I'm sorry…" she began to pant. "I'm sorry…"

"No, Trini, it's my fault… I swear, I couldn't help myself…" Jason came up to her, his hands on her shoulders.

She placed her hand on his chest, rubbing it, looking at his eyes. "Jason… I've been so…"

"I know…" replied. "Me too."

She shook her head at him. "Why don't you love me anymore?"

Jason felt as though a brick had landed in his stomach at her words. He felt the sting of it all. He looked her in her eyes, such beautiful eyes, his heart beating so fast. "I still love you Trini… I have always loved you… I've never stopped loving you…"

Her eyes met his again, the two of them so caught up in the moment. "Show me…" she whispered

Suddenly Trini pressed against him again kissing Jason's lips, pressing him down on the bed again. Jason felt shocked for a moment, but began to surrender to his desires for her. He kissed her passionately, as his arms reached from behind and unhooked her bra. She smiled at him, coming up from their kiss, reaching behind and allowed her bra to fall to the floor. Jason came back up, kissing at her chest; she pressed him down against the bed again this time she leaned on top of him not allowing him to come back up. Her arm suddenly came to her back, Jason's eyes began to close, he was so completely caught up in the moment. **She drew the dagger from behind, and brought it up sharply!**

Her hand came down swiftly, but before it could hit its intended mark a separate hand gripped onto hers. Jason's eyes opened to find two Trinis in front of him. One on his lap, holding a dagger trying desperately to kill him, the other from behind grabbing at her hand, her other arm around Treenie's neck.

"Get the fuck off him bitch!" Trini called out to the imposter pulling the half naked Treenie off Jason.

Jason pulled away from them both, to his shock both had black hair. Treenie had tricked Jason somehow! She tricked him into believing she was the real Trini and came so very close to killing him. How did he not see it? How could he have been so blind?!

Trini rocked the girl to the floor throwing the evil Treenie to the ground. It was then that Trini got a perfect look at who was attacking Jason, her eyes began to widen as she looked at the girl who mirrored her so very well. "What the fuck?" Trini uttered.

"Surprised aren't you?" called the evil Treenie as she smiled from the floor and leaped at Trini again with her dagger. Trini caught the girl's hand kicking her chest knocking her to the floor. Jason came to Trini's side franticly putting on his shirt turning to Trini.

"Dyed your hair I see?" Jason smirked at her at the ground

"I little black dye, a new outfit, you men are so easy to fool." Smirked Treenie

"How the hell did you unlock the apartment?" demanded Jason

Treenie pulled out the skeleton key and smiled at them both again. "It wasn't hard. Hey Jason, why don't you tell Trini how dirty we were being, tell her how you wanted to do me from behind!"

Jason turned to Trini defensively. "I never said anything like that!"

"He's a very dirty boy Trini, you let go of a keeper. Even said he wanted a nice party between you and Kim!"

"Shut up you lying bitch!" Jason nearly yelled

"I'll be seeing you two…" Treenie smiled a final time. Jason leaped at her again but found himself crashing against Trini's dresser falling to the ground. The evil yellow ranger had teleported away before Jason could come at her again. From the floor Trini helped Jason back to his feet, holding her hand out lifting him back up.

"Who was that?" asked Trini

"It was… you…" Jason hesitated. "At least… something like you…"

Trini whipped her face, brushing her hair back. "And you let her seduce you?"

"I thought it was you…" he whispered

"What about Kimberly? Didn't you think of her? How could you ever believe I would allow you to do that with me, knowing you were in a relationship with Kim?!"

"Trini, they're bigger things in play right now…"

"Get out of my apartment Jason…" Trini demanded in a low tone.

"Trini I…"

"Get out…" she repeated again in a soft voice.

Jason began to comply with her. He walked toward her bed room door, but as he reached the doorway Trini spoke to him again. "Jason…" she uttered. "You make me feel cheap…"

Jason paused a moment, then lowered his head and walked away. Trini had been right; Jason had acted like a fool. But as much as his emotions were so lost, greater things were occurring. Rita was still alive!

**Author: That's for all the support guys! Your comments inspire me to write more! NEXT: Face to Face!**


	63. Ch 62 Face to Face

**Mariner Bay: Government Facility: Aqua Base:**

In the bowels of the R&D department of the LSR Aqua Base is where Billy and Boi found their new home and place of work. Agent Fairweather walked up to both the former rangers holding a pair of ID-tag necklaces, each equipped with an embedded microchip and photo of them. She placed one in each of their hands nodded at them as she escorted them into a very large room filled with individual lab stations and computers.

As the rangers made their way inside the room Billy could see scientists and works assembling what he thought looked like laser pistols and rifles. Behind the workers were computer schematics of the same modified rifles the resistance used during the war. Even more so, the weapon systems that were being created looked like melding of both the power ranger's blade blasters and the human modified laser weaponry the resistance used in the war.

Boi suddenly nudged at Billy who had caught his attention with a station with five or so scientists who seemed to be designing an armored ranger suit of some kind. The suit seemed halfway built, a more primitive version of the ranger's own design. It appeared half complete, a helmet with a visor in the shape of a shield, the color of red on the suit itself with four triangular wedges and touching a the center of the suit.

More revealed itself with a series of melee weapons being constructed with more workers in another station. The LSR weapons themselves seemed to resemble the Billy's own Power Lance design in terms of uniqueness; however they all seemed to mirror each other in the shape of lances not entirely on the blue ranger's own weapon. Billy thought for a moment that these weapons could have taken at least some of their design off his own weapon, this was quickly confirmed when the schematics of own power lance were displayed behind the human engineered designed lance-like arsenal. "The V-Lancers," Fairweather stated interrupting the doting eyes of Boi and Billy; "an adapted version of my own designs. Based loosely on your own Power Lance I believe Mr. Krants. The lance-like shape of the weapons makes for optimal performance in the hands of newly trained fighters. Out of all the melee weapons in the power ranger's arsenal we felt your Power Lance was the best for modification for Light Speed Rescue."

Billy faced Fairweather expressing discontent in his eyes. "You're reverse engineering all our weapons and technology. This is unethical!"

Fairweather took Billy's comment and quickly countered with her own. "What's unethical is allowing a group of teenagers to run around the planet with Giant Zords able to level cities without creating some kind of counter to that."

Boi and Billy both simply shook their heads at Fairweather understanding her argument but feeling as though she was being very repetitive. "We've been down this road before, are we going to start this argument all over again?" asked Billy

"What we are developing here is meant to safeguard us, this is progress" countered Fairweather

Billy's face shot the good doctor a look of both shock and skepticism "You think this is about safety? When I look around here I don't see progress… I see a new arms race. If America, the Government, gets a hold on Power Ranger Technology there's no telling what it will do to the political spectrum of the world. It could very well trigger an arms race that will plunge this globe into a Third World War."

"You don't think you're being a little irrational?"

"No I do not!" Protested Billy

Fairweather responded with her own expression of shook gazing at Billy in confusion. "You think America is developing Power Ranger Technology so it can stay the sole Super Power in the planet? Is that what you believe?"

"I believe in a lot of things lady. I believe this government Killed John F. Kennedy, I believe 9/11 was an inside job, I believe people like you hid something in Roswell, and the fact that I'm standing in the middle of an entire lab dedicated to the stealing of our ranger technology; of course I believe that is the end game! You're going to turn our powers, our arsenal, our Zords into weapons of war, and that is not why Power Rangers exist! We serve the planet, not just the USA!"

"Do you know how many international wars are being fought right now? How many conflicts are on this planet since the alien invasion we experienced? Not one… not one. We have never seen the planet in such peace, which has NEVER occurred in the history of the world. Don't you get it Mr. Krants? There is no more us or them, it's all of us! It's the survival of the entire planet, humanity! No one cares anymore about what flag you way, or what color your skin is, the little things no longer matter sir. They stopped mattering the second the first Imperial Slave ship made fall on our world. America is not asking for your help sir… Earth is…"

Billy found Boi's face looking at him, he had been relatively this entire time. He crossed his arms at Boi wondering what his opinion was. "What do you think?"

Boi simply shrugged as if he had none. "I've got nothing else to do on a Saturday."

Billy rolled his eyes at Boi turning to Fairweather again. "What do you need from us?"

Fairweather nodded at him waving the two rangers into another back room. "Follow me."

As they traveled the two rangers saw even more of the technology that was being replicated, but what truly caught the eye of Billy were the sets of models and computer screen that displayed large Zord-Like vehicles. "This is our Zord development center, as you can see from the designs we went with a civil service endeavor. Originally the pentagon wanted military vehicles that reflected our nation's might, a giant F-22, giant M1-A2 Abrams battle tank, even a retrograde HMMWV was submitted. Congress however and the President for that matter overruled the military's initial designs; believing military Zords would suggest global domination and martial law, so an alternative made up was created. Rescue Zords. Bringing forward civil service vehicles, a giant Fire Engine, giant Ambulance, Arial Rescue, Aqua rescue things of that nature, we were able to construct Zords more friendly to the public; more universally received. A police car was submitted as well, but I personally scraped the idea of a police Zord. Polls showed police are universally not well received with the public. Too many reminders of the days of the Obama and Bush administration utilizing police to beat and arrest war and economic protestors. President Paul himself stated a police Zord in public is like an iron boot stomping on civil liberties."

"For once we agree on something," said Billy.

"No one likes cops anymore, they tend to be bullies," agreed Boi. "I hate Bullies."

"The problem we're having is powering the giants. In fact that is the problem with all our weapons and equipment. Even our prototype morphers have had trouble…" she explained

"What kind of trouble?" Boi asked

Fairweather lifted a remote and pressed a button turning on one of the computer screen behind the rangers showing them what had occurred. "This man is LT. Colonel James Darmandy, a fighter pilot out of Twenty-nine Palms. He was our top choice for the Rescue Red. We recorded this two weeks ago."

A picture came on screen of the pilot in a white room clearly used for testing. In his hand was the rescue morpher. A voice came over the intercom calling out to the colonel on the TV. "Are you ready Colonel?" by the accent on the voice Billy and Boi quickly deciphered it had to be Fairweather instructing them Marine Pilot.

"Yes Ma'am," answered the pilot.

"Begin Colonel."

"Light Speed Rescue!" called the colonel striking a pose. A bolt of red energy began to envelope the colonel, the light speed power suit seemed to be forming around the Marine, but suddenly something wrong began to occur. The red energy began to burn with more intensity, the suit slowly melted away. "Ah… AHHHHHAAHHH!" the Colonel began to scream in pain, his body began to light in a blaze of red flames.

"Something's wrong!" shouted Fairweather's voice in the background. "Shut it off… SHUT IT OFF NOW!"

On the screen came a burst of flames, the colonel lighting on fight, his body falling to the floor. Fairweather paused at that moment bringing Billy and Boi's focus back at her. "As you can see the experiment was a miserable failure. We've lost a total of four candidates. Each one suffered a similar fate with each morpher."

"He died…" Boi uttered

"Yes, unfortunately," answered Fairweather. "That is why we are turning to you."

"You need help cracking the morphing gird don't you?" Billy asked

"It is where all power ranger powers come from. Where you power your weapons, your suits, your Zords. And for the life of us, we can't seem to make a proper connection to it. Every time we activate a morpher to sync with it… well you get the idea." Fairweather confessed.

"Do you even know what the morphing grid is?" Billy questioned.

"It's a universal energy source, capable of generating an endless amount of energy." She replied

"NO!" Billy countered almost angrily. "It's not just that. It's a grid, like any computer gird, or number grid. It's a databank of endless information and is comprised of energy. It's like living information in the form of energy formulated in such a way that it is literally impossible to decode. Look all around you what do you see?"

Fairweather thought a moment. "Computers, desks, labs…"

"Wrong again," corrected Billy. "All that you see is an aspect of information on a universal level. What we perceive as TVs and streets and lights and people and the world around us is in reality a form of energy comprised of atoms and cells and molecules, yet somehow while some of that energy is dead, like a desk or a sidewalk, other forms of that energy creates living and breathing individuals. Life! That is what the morphing gird is! It's not some energy pool, it's an entire universe of living energy! You can't just tap into it, you don't pick it… it picks you! You people have no idea what you're working with!"

"Then help us to understand it…" pleaded Fairweather

"You think I understand it all? Trying to decode the gird is like trying to decode the entire planet… no wait, no, not the planet, the universe!"

"Please Mr. Krants… you have to help us. We cannot do this without you." Repeated Fairweather

DEE DEE BEEP BEEP DEE DEE

Boi and Billy's attention suddenly lit up, it was their communicators! Their communicators! It had been ages since they actually heard them go off at all!

Fairweather looked at the two of them. "Is that what I think it is?"

DEE DEE BEEP BEEP DEE DEE

Billy looked confused a moment before lifting his wrist to answer. "This is Billy…"

"Billy! It's Alpha!" came the tiny voice from his wrist

"Alpha?"

"Zordon needs you in the command center, it's an emergency!"

"Needs who?" Billy questioned

"Everyone!"

Billy's eyes can back up matching Fairweather's "We have to go…"

"Mr. Krants…"

"I'm sorry Miss Fairweather," nodded Billy. "Boi?"

Boi nodded to Billy gripping his morpher and speaking into it. "Alpha, it's Boi. Two to teleport to the command center!"

"Roger!" answered the astro droid.

The beams of blue and yellow energy filled the room for only a short instance before they disappeared.

**Down Town Angel Grove: Café Paris:**

The café was empty by then, Kimberly found herself slowly whipping down her counter. She breathed a sigh of relief from the long week she had endured, the most difficult day of which was no doubt the day Trini suddenly visited causing a scene breaking her picture of the rangers. Things had been very strange no doubt, but something inside her seemed to tell her things were going to get worse.

In truth, since the need of the war, things had been going pretty good for Kimberly. She had a good boyfriend in Jason, a decent apartment, her café, and plenty of money. It was not as though she didn't have problems, nor did she not miss her family and wished they had lived, but all in all things seemed to be getting better. Then, out of nowhere, Trini had returned into Jason and her life and not in the manner which she had wanted. Trini had changed (or so she thought) she was ruthless, cruel, and very strange looking now. Had Jason and her relationship really affected her that much to the point of delusion?

The diner door bell suddenly dinged. Kimberly looked up ready to announce they were closed but when she realized it was Jason at the door she suddenly stopped giving him a smile. "Jason…"

Jason walked up to her looking rather sad, his eyes on the floor as if he had done something horrible. "Hey Kim…"

Kimberly stopped cleaning coming up to him hugging him gently. "Are you okay?" she asked quickly noticing Jason was not himself at all at that moment.

"It's been a real shitty day Kim…" he nodded

"I know, me too," she agreed. "Is everything okay with you?" Jason only shook his head at her. "What happened?"

"Kim, I think I'm going crazy," he admitted

"What do you mean?"

Jason thought about what had occurred between him and Treenie, and even though he had been seduced by the evil doppelganger, it didn't change the fact that he had cheated on Kimberly with a girl he believed had been Trini. Jason felt the pit in his stomach begin to swell he had to tell her. "Kim…" he began to say. "I did something real stupid…"

"We all make mistakes Jason…" she replied gripping both his hands.

"Something very strange is going on Kim… I think we're in a lot of trouble…"

"How so?" she asked

"Kim…" he hesitated trying how to explain himself. In Jason's mind he knew what he really should have been worrying about was the idea of another evil power ranger out to kill him, but all that seemed to be turning in his mind was the fact that he nearly slept with another girl. It's funny how rational thought seems to leave you, he thought to him, when it came to the nature of love. "I went to Trini's tonight."

"Stop it Jason…" Kimberly somehow already knew what Jason was going to say.

"I have to tell you think Kim…"

"Know you don't," Kimberly interrupted pulling into him and hugging him tightly. "Just shut up and hold me."

Jason held her tight in his arms, a sense of regret coming over him. "Kim please just listen to me…"

"I don't want to hear anymore Jason…"

"Kim, I think someone is trying to kill me…" Jason suddenly admitted.

"What?!" the sudden change in subject threw Kimberly completely off balance. "What…"

"Kim… there's some kind of Trini clone out there trying to get at me."

"What?!" Kimberly heard the words but still could not seem to grasp them.

"Please just listen… I saw her twice already… once with blonde hair… the second…"

"Blonde?" Kimberly finally spoke. "You mean like blonde, blonde, valley girl blonde?"

"I'm talking Barbie blonde, and on an Asian…" Jason suddenly broke his embrace with Kimberly pacing around the café. "I just don't fucking understand anything anymore. I saw her with my own eyes. One minute she's all peaches and cream the next she's taking a knife to me… I keep running into her… I tried explaining it to Zordon but no one seems to believe me! I swear I'm not going crazy Kim!"

"I know…" Kimberly suddenly agreed

"I went to Trini's house to warn her… and I saw her… but it wasn't her… it was HER… but I didn't know it, and she came on to me and… Look… I don't know what's going on, or what's really happening… but I know what I did and you need to know this…"

"Jason," Kimberly interrupted "I saw her."

"Kim…"

"I said I saw her Jason."

"Kim you don't understand what I'm trying to tell you."

"I do," Kimberly nodded. "I know you're not crazy, I saw her! I've seen this evil Trini!"

"No Kim… that's not it at all…" Jason corrected her. "I know what I saw was real… just like I know what I did was real…"

Kimberly paused a moment looking at him, the fear returning to her. "Jason…"

"She wasn't blonde… she dyed her hair, changed the way she dressed… I thought it was her… I really thought it was Trini, Kim… I really did…"

"What are you saying Jason?" Kimberly asked with hesitation in her voice.

"When I saw her Kim… what I felt… I thought it was Trini… I really did…"

"Jason…" Kimberly hesitated. "Don't say it…"

"I have to Kimberly…" Jason assured, fighting back the tears. "I have to tell you face to face…"

"No Jason… you really don't!" Kimberly countered shaking her head at him, tears beginning to form.

"I fucked up Kim…" Jason urged

Kimberly kept shaking her at him, her hands found the sides of her head, she tried desperately to control herself, but she felt herself breaking down. "Shut up Jason…" she sighed in frustration.

Jason felt a tear escape him looking at the floor. "I didn't sleep with her… but I might as well have…"

"SHUT UP!" Kimberly began to cry. "Stop it!"

Jason came up to Kimberly who was now on the floor sobbing. "Kimberly… I'm so sorry… I cheated on you… I cheated on you…"

Kimberly frantically hugged Jason tightly pulling him close to her. Jason was taken back by Kimberly; he truly felt Kimberly was going to leave him at that moment, but her reaction was the opposite! She clutched him as though he was going to die. She pressed her head into his chest; he could feel the warmth of her tears on his shirt. "Kim…"

"Just shut up Jason…" she began to whisper. "Shut up and just hold me… I just want you to hold me…"

"Kim…"

DEE DEE BEEP BEEP DEE DEE

Jason and Kimberly's eyes suddenly widen! Zordon was calling!

**Author: Sorry for the semi-shorter chapter than what I'm use to writing, but I really wanted to give my follower a little more before the weekend. NEXT: Face to Face 2**


	64. Ch-63 Face 2 Face

**Dark Side of the Moon: Rita's Palace:**

**SLAP! **Jace's hand struck hard and violently at Treenie's cheek bringing her crashing to the floor. A small spat of blood hit the wall from her lips as Jace made contact with her. Treenie stumbled a moment coming back to her feet. "You failed me again," Jace's spoke coldly

"I didn't mean too… I had him!" Treenie defended herself with conviction. "He was on the bed, I was on top of him in total control, then that bitch Trini came out of nowhere and pulled me off him. My dagger was inches away from his fucking chest. His life was over!"

"Then why didn't you succeed? You should have killed them both at that point!"

"I couldn't!" Treenie began to shout

"And just why the hell not?!" demanded Jace

"Because he's better than me! I can't beat him in combat I already told you!"

Jace raised his finger at her pointing it to her face as if it was the barrel of a gun. "Don't you fucking say that! You're my best warrior!"

"We'll I'm not good enough then!" Treenie protested once more. "I fought him blow for blow and I kept up for as long as I could the first time we battled. But it didn't take me long to realize I wasn't good enough to beat him." Shiftily she turned from Jace turning her back at him clinching her fist in utter disgust. "He was far better than anyone of us Rangers. The only one who stands a chance at beating him is you Jace… I tried… I failed."

"You've killed a hundred men, this one is no different!"

"That's where you're wrong Jace… he's just like you." Again Treenie turned to Jace walking to him rubbing on the sides of his arms and chest. "Baby you have no idea. Just like you in every way you can thing of… he fights like you, he's just as strong… just as fast… none of us can beat him but you… if you even can…"

"No one can beat me!" Jace spoke out in anger

"We need to draw him out again," Treenie explained. "We need to take him on in the open. He won't fall for another one of my seductions… there's no assassinating this one Jace. It has to be old fashion Mortal Combat…"

Jace nodded to himself understanding what his girl was saying. "Then so be it… we take them on man to man."

"Baby, what about Rita? She demanded us not to engage the rangers in the open. If we confront the Power Rangers surely they will know something is amiss…"

"Do you think I care about Rita? I came here to kill some rangers not revive some stupid king of demons. What Rita wants is of no concern to me. I want Jason's head, before it was just sport… but now… his mere existence is an insult to me!"

"Then it leaves only one matter left… how do we draw out the rangers?" asked Treenie

"What always draws out a power ranger? Attack the city!" Jace slowly began to grin in pleasure, a plan was forming. "Get the others… we're going out!"

**Command Center: Command Deck:**

The red and pink beams of light came and went as quickly as they arrived. Jason and Kimberly had made it the command center finding themselves in its immaculate halls once again. The two rangers rapidly adjusted themselves finding nearly all the members of their old team around them with Zordon in his time warp again. "Kimberly!" Alpha called out in joy nearly running up to her giving her a hug.

Kimberly felt the sudden weight of Alpha's arms around her, the tight squeeze of the Robot. "Alpha… hey…" Kimberly was certainly surprised to see the small Astro Droid again, even her fellow rangers, but what truly occupied her mind was the confession Jason had given her moments before her arrival.

Jason found himself again in the company of Billy, Boi, and Zach who by then had been contacted by Zordon and Alpha to report to the command center. Jason greeted them all with handshakes as it was not truly a reunion for them, the boys of the team always seeing each other on and outside of work. "Guys what's up?"

Billy was first to approach Jason, his hand at his back guiding Jason to the viewing globe. "Where you been Jase? We got a major situation brewing."

"We came as soon as we heard the communicator." Jason responded

"Damn it!" Zach spoke in frustration. "The command center's communication systems have been having trouble reaching everyone."

"Zordon, what's going on? Why are we having com trouble?" asked the Red Ranger

"Jason," called the floating bluish head, "I am glad you have returned. We have been attempting to make contact with you all. Trini has still not responded to our calls. We believe the tachyon interference is responsible."

"What do you mean Big Z?" Kimberly asked. "Tachyons? Like the ones we saw in the beginning of the war?"

"Yes," Billy responded. "We've been tracking them for some time now."

"Aren't tachyons some kinda of particles that actually move backward in time?" Questioned Boi

"Something like that," Billy explained. "They move so fast that it is believed they do, but the kinds found on the planet are few and sporadic. Since I and Alpha started to track these things they seem to be gathering, moving together, like… like…"

"Like something is guiding them," interjected Alpha.

"What does that mean?" Kimberly asked

"It means something, or someone is behind this," Jason responded

"Do you think it has to do with that Alternate Trini we came across?" Kimberly wondered

"Possibly," Answered Jason.

"Whoa, whoa," Billy paused. "What alternate Trini?"

"It's hard to explain, but myself, Trini and Kimberly all had an encounter with an alternate Trini. A copy, Doppelganger." Explained Jason

"No offense here, but are we talking alternate universes here?" Zach paused

"We don't know anything for sure yet, but it is possible," agreed Alpha.

"What does that mean for us? What does that mean for the world, the war?!" Boi began to panic

"Let's not lose our heads over this rangers, we still don't understand what's happening," Billy attempted to reassure them.

"Alpha, can you lay in a patter on screen of the location the tachyons are traveling too?" Asked Jason

"Roger," Alpha nodded returning to the computer panels and outlining a visual display of the tachyons trajectory. Soon the picture on the viewing globe and holographic screens all depicted what the rangers were most afraid of; the pattern of travel by the tachyons was leading directly to the moon.

"Shit…" muttered Jason

"Jason, that's the moon," uttered Zach in astonishment.

"Rangers," Zordon interrupted. "It appears as our problems are magnifying. I'm returning your morphers to you."

**Down Town Angel Grove: Market District:**

Trini stared almost blankly at the display of clothes and mannequins' on the windows of the department store she stood in front of her. Her eyes were fixed, not at the clothes themselves but on the emotions she was currently holding to herself. Jason had once been the love of her life, the affections, but now life was sending her so many troubles. First it was Jason's betrayal of her love, then the very strange and frightening idea that a clone, or duplicate of herself was somewhere out there. Fear was something Trini had not felt in so long, yet now it had returned to her. Fear of the unknown, the lack of understanding, the idea that the war had returned. Trini so desperately needed someone to talk to, someone to listen to her, someone to understand her emotions, but she alone.

"Zordon… I need you…" she whispered.

"I look better in that then you do!"

Trini's eyes shot open! She couldn't deny that voice, that voice that she had heard all her life, it was her own voice, but not from her lips, no, it was the lips of the doppelganger, the copy, the clone, or so she thought.

Treenie stood boldly facing Trini who by now had shiftily turned around to face her only to catch the sheer horror of five evil rangers in front of her! Trini was beside herself with a now ever-growing fear, fear that was consuming her very will to stand strong. Who were these others with Treenie? Who were these other copies?!

The five rangers were so familiar to Trini, so like the ones she knew. Trini understood then that this was no coincidence, this was planned. Someone had created these copies, someone was working with, or working for these power ranger clones! Jace stood center, a spitting image of Jason himself, not even the clothes he wore suggested he was somehow different, even his scares under his right eye matched that of Jason. There was only one distinct difference, this copy wore a single earring in his ear, a golden loop.

The ones that resembled Zach and Billy were not much different either say for the clothes they seemed to wear. Zach's clone seemed to wear the gear of what most people might consider a 'thug' would wear. Baggy pants, a dark hoodie, and when he smiled a 'grill' of gold showed off on his teeth and a body covered in tattoos from his arms, legs up to his face. It was everything Zach was not. Billy's copy wore clothing much the same like that of Zach's clone. He wore a hoodie over his face, a thug look no doubt, much like the rapper who's name sounded like two of the same letters put together… N&N thought Trini? It didn't matter at that point, she couldn't identify the artist in her fear.

Kimberly's copy was much like that of Trini's copy. She wore Gothic attire from head to toe, fish-net stockings, pink highlights in her hair, black 'choker' necklace, a black half top with the word sex slave in pink letters, and chains coming from random places in her clothes.

"What's the matter Trini? You look so scared?" smiled Jace

"Let me guess…" Trini replied regaining herself. "You're Jason's copy."

"Ha, ha, ha…" smiled Jace with a hunger inside him. "The name's Jace little lady. And if anything, Jason is a copy of me!"

"What do you want from me?" Trini demanded, trying to hide her nervousness.

"What makes you think I want you?" Jace mocked

"Don't be stupid, I know what you're here to do," Trini dropped her bag to her side getting into a fighting stance her arms crossed in defense.

"So quick to fight all of the sudden," Jace raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers like a trainer would his dog. At the mere sound of the snap the group of evil rangers all struck into formation ready to battle.

Trini stepped back a moment maneuvering herself away from the shopping window coming into the street, the other rangers followed her surrounding her at every corner, only Jace remained out of the fight keeping his arms crossed looking very pleased with himself and his team. Trini at that moment felt her heart pounding, she was surrounded by four evil ranger with the leader not far off, yet calm and serenity began to take hold of her, she shrugged it all off and stared at each evil ranger reminding herself to be calm and clear her mind, focusing only on the fight to come. Trini raised her hands gripping her fists "Okay…" she spoke in a light tone, "which one of you fuckers is first?"

Jace cocked back his head in an overbearing manner. "This girl has a mouth on her doesn't she?"

"Wonder how well she can use it where it counts," mocked the Billy look alike.

"Go fuck yourself fag!" Trini responded

"What did you call me!" demanded the evil blue ranger

"KK, Walter, enough talk, tear this bitch apart!" ordered Jace.

In unison the evil Blue and Black Rangers began to leap into action at Jace's commands hammering down on Trini who in turn leaped back out of both of their initial attacks. Walter, the doppelganger of Zach, came at Trini with a striking fist jump, Trini spun to her left catching Walter's attack gripping his fist and using his momentum to toss him aside to the floor. KK was next to strike, the evil blue ranger firing off with a set of kicks, Trini blocked each with her own legs matching his assault, then KK responded leaping into the air with a backward spinning flip-kick which caught Trini's chin knocking her back. Walter quickly followed with a jump kick to her chest sending her back even further.

Trini let out a small grunt of pain as Walter's kick hit its mark. She struggled to back to her feet determined not to give in to defeat just yet. She wiped a small spurt of blood from her face and lips taking a fighting stance again breathing in deep and letting out air slowly. "Stay cool Trini," she whispered to herself. "Stay calm, help is coming. Help has to be coming…"

Trini again let her hand do her talking smirking at the evil rangers waving at them to come get her. "Come on you pieces of shit… come on!"

Walter and KK both smirked at Trini smiling in pleasure before returning into the fight again. Walter sprinted to her swinging at her with fists drawn, swinging punches at her to which Trini dodged well enough. She again caught Walter's fist pulling him to her and struck back at him with a hard back hand. Walter stumbled back; Trini leaped forward landing a side kick to his chest. But that was just the first of her attacks, she now pressed forward with a combination of punches and kicks to his body and face. Jace's eyes began to widen at the sight of Trini beating up his black ranger. "WALTER!" Screamed Jace. "Fuck her up, you're letting a woman beat you!"

Jace's face gave only an expression of pure anger watching Trini hold her own against both his male fighters. Walter fought on, launching flurry after flurry of punches and kicks to which Trini continued to block and deflect like a dance, a ballet of combat. Walter with a round house, Trini dodging and returning fire with a leg sweep crashing the evil black ranger to the floor.

"I've seen enough!" Jace called out waving violently with his arms snapping his fingers at Kayla and Treenie to enter into combat. "Get your fucking asses in there bitches! Tear this whore apart!"

"Gladly!" Treenie smirked at her good self jumping into combat her fists raised with Kayla by her side, both women looking ready for war against Trini.

"You too now?" Trini called out

"It's like looking into a mirror and yet not; isn't it?" Treenie asked

Trini breathed heavy, exerted from the previous fight with Walter and KK. She wiped away sweat from her head and a small spurt of blood from her lip readying herself again. "I have nothing in common with you! And by the way, Blonde is a shitty hair color!"

"Did you just make a crack at my hair!" Treenie smirked

"This bitch doesn't know when to shut up, does she?" Kayla remarked reaching behind her back pulling her black and pink morpher to the front of her. "Ready?"

Trini's eyes lit up! Was that what she thought it was?! Was it even possible?! "Is that?"

"What?" Trini laughed pulling out her morpher too. "You think we're just some clones that look like you? You think we're not Rangers? Let's show this bitch how it's done in our verse. It's Henshin Time!"

Impossible! Trini's mind began to race with fear and excitement. What was she fighting this entire time? Jason had been right! The war was not over, and worse standing in front of her were five evil power rangers!

"Death Mammoth!" "Shadow Petro!" "Tri-Beast!" "Saber Fang!"

As Jace stood on watching his team in action, his arms crossed smiling ever pleased with himself. Black, Pink, Blue, and Yellow energy wakes filled the four evil warriors apart from Jace himself who did not morph. A flash of multi-colored sparks and energy enveloped and was gone just as fast as it appeared. Before Trini stood the four evil doppelganger rangers their suits mirroring those of the Power Rangers; with the exception that they were accented with black trimming as opposed to the Power Ranger's own white.

"Nephilim Ranger!" Called out Jace, "Roll Call!"

The evil black ranger struck a pose and called out, "With Overwhelming Power of the Mammoth, Death-Ranger!"

The evil pink ranger struck a pose and called out, "With the bewitching of the Petro, Shadow-Ranger!"

The blue ranger struck a pose and called out, "With the deception of the Tricera, Beast-Ranger!"

The evil yellow ranger struck a pose and called out, "With the seduction of the Cat, DaiSaber-Ranger!"

"High Sentai!" Called out Jace gripping his fist.

"Demon Rangers!" the evil rangers chanted in unison.

"What the fuck?!" Trini panted taking steps back.

The four ranger began to walk closer to Trini readying for battle. "What's the matter little ranger, turn your morpher into Zordon?!"

Trini suddenly stopped herself looking rather faint her breathing slightly erratic. "You think I'm scared of you all?"

"Are you not?" Jace smirked

Trini paused a moment looking down almost sad. She shook her head slightly then turned her head to the sky whispering to God. "I prayed a day like this would never come…"

"What are doing?" Jace questioned.

Trini focused again to the evil rangers in front of her taking in one last breath before speaking. "You know… I always had doubts in Jason… I always felt like he could have been wrong. I wanted to believe he was wrong… I wanted him to be! Zordon asked from them back… but as stubborn as he was, so was I… he believed like I did that the war wasn't over. Time has vindicated him… and me…" Trini reached behind her back and swung her arms in front of her. "It's Morphin Time! DRANGON CEASAR!"

The Green and Gold energy did its work, from the emanating light came Trini in full battle attire her ranger suit in perfect display for her enemies. Shock took over the faces of Trini's foes, her green ranger power the last thing they had expected her to be dawned in after all, they had expected her to be in yellow like her evil counterpart, and perhaps that may have been the case in the original time line, but now before her enemies Trini stood firm, the mighty Green Dragon Ranger!

"What the hell is this?" Treenie questioned

"She's Green!" Walter shot back in total awe.

"I don't give a damn if she's rainbow sherbet, tear that bitch apart!" Demanded Jace

The evil ranger nodded in unison leaping into action against the soul Trini who flipped out of the way into the air landing atop an adjacent roof of a nearby building. The four evil rangers followed chasing Trini wherever she went matching her leaps. Now the fight took a turn, each evil ranger fully morphed in an amazing display of aerial and rooftop combat. Trini struck first finding the lone twisted pink ranger who leaped and ran faster than another Nephilim Ranger. Trini fired off with a jump kick to the Petro-Shadow ranger, catching her chin striking her back so far she spun landing on the hard roof floor. Then came the blue beast ranger swinging his lance wildly at Trini.

BAM! A burst of yellow and green energy escaped Trini's chest as his lance made contact with her knocking her back. The Beast-Ranger leaped into the sky coming down with his lance straight at Trini's heart, but a quick roll meant the evil blue ranger missed his target. Trini retaliated with a quick ground sweep from the floor tripping the beast-ranger. "Dragon Flute, Sword Mode!" Called Trini pulling her small blade that quickly transformed into a formidable blade. Trini caught the evil blue ranger's lance as it came at her sparks flying again as metal struck metal. A quick duel with lance and sword ensued too quickly ended by the sudden appearance of the DaiSaber coming into view with her daggers drawn.

The evil yellow ranger sliced at Trini but Trini's quick thinking blocked the yellow ranger's attack just in time to leap kick at her jumping back from both rangers. "Stay calm," Trini told herself as the fight continued. "Stay focused, help is coming!"

Now came the Death Ranger swinging his axe at Trini who continued to struggle. Sword and axe clashed, then sword and lance, then sword with daggers, it seemed everywhere Trini turned another Evil Ranger found her. She would knock one back one to see that ranger replaced by another. Fatigue was beginning to settle in, she knew in her mind she was on the defensive and very little could be done to change that, there were simply too many enemies to contend with. But all the while as the four dark and twisted rangers did battle with Trini another force was standing in the distance watching her every move. Jace smiled to himself looking on at the battle, it was clear that Trini was more than a match for her evil yellow counterpart, after all, she was battling her as well as all other Nephilim rangers next to himself.

Finally Jace had seen enough, he leaped into the air and landed at the roof which Trini was defending. "ENOUGH!" called out Jace. "I've seen enough! You idiots can't even handle one little girl ranger!"

"It is not what you think Master, we were testing her weaknesses!" Walter attempted to defend himself, but a slap from Jace's hand ended any arguments the Death-Ranger may have had.

**SLAP!** "SHUT IT! Don't try to mock me with your lies! She can handle anyone of you alone! Together you might have overpowered her…" Jace paused a moment looking at his ranger team. "IN A FEW FUCKING YEARS! You fools embarrass me! But no more… now it is my turn."

"He he he he he he" the chuckles coming from the four evil rangers was enough to make Trini feel four evil rangers parted allowing Jace to walk forward toward Trini. She panted slightly as Jace began to approach her, Trini held her sword up again drawing it to protect herself.

"What now Jace?" Panted Trini

Jace smiled holding out his arms, presenting complete calm as he came closer and closer. "I must apologize Trini, I truly didn't think it would have taken this long to draw your friends out. You were simply the bait. But as you can see, no one appears to be coming for you. Why that is I cannot say, nor do I truly care, but be that as it may, now I enter the fight. I wanted to face fully rested, but looking at you battle I can see you won't be a challenge to me at all."

"Challenge?!" Trini eye's seemed to split open, here she was fighting all four of Jace's rangers and yet Jace seemed unimpressed with her skills. She contemplated what that could mean, could Jace's fighting ability truly be that great or was this some kind of strategy by him to Skye Trini out?

Jace stood firm smiling at Trini taking off his black jacket and tossing to the side revealing a much built structure under him, his muscles pressing through his shirt. "Okay princess, fun's over."

"Let's go asshole!" Trini fired back firmly.

Jace stepped forward again raising his fists. Trini shot the evil red ranger a bizarre look, was he planning on facing her without morphing? Trini had doubts of being able to take Jace on one on one, but the idea that her at presence wasn't enough to warrant a morph seemed ridiculous. She shook her head at him. "What are you doing?" She asked puzzled.

"Getting ready to kick your ass," Jace fired back.

"Aren't you going to morph?" she asked in clarification

"No," Jace smirked

"You think you can take me on without even morphing?!" Trini struck back still holding her sword.

"I know I can," smiled Jace.

"Quit fucking around me! Morph you piece of shit!" Trini nearly yelled

"No need," replied Jace

"Bull Shit!" Trini yelled out in frustration.

**BAM!**

A thunderous right hook caught Trini's face latterly breaking the glass of her visor as he crashed to the floor completely caught off guard. "No need…" came the mocking of Jace as Trini's head still reeled from the blow she had just received. "Get up bitch! I'm not even through with you, get up!"

Trini struggled to grasp what was happening, the evil Jason doppelganger had just laid a devastating blow to her! How could this be? He hadn't even been morphed and the blow had hurt her far more than any monster of cyber putty had ever been. What the hell was this Jace made of? The green ranger got to her knees pushing herself up with her sword.

"That's it, get up…" Jace taunted

"You caught me off guard…" Trini attempted to defend herself.

"Let's go then bitch!" Jace mocked again raising his arms apart. "Come on!"

Trini swung with her sword, but Jace easily ducked out of the way retaliating with a round house kick to the face rocketing Trini back breaking the rest of her green visor. Trini's sword fell to the floor she turned to face her weapon reaching out to it, but Jace kicked her blade away.

"Na-ah. No weapons little princess. Just you and me." Jace called out again.

Trini felt the blood coming from her lip, she could taste it even in her helmet. This man had hit harder than anyone she had ever known. Even with her towering stature as a ranger, Jace was still able to fight her and fight her easily! Trini lunged out in frustration swinging at Jace with her fist. Jace blocked each of her blows using his arms to deflect and block her shots. To Trini's surprise, as Jace blocked her shots, the fact remained that his blocked hurt her, they actually hurt her! In full ranger attire, against a mere man, his blocks were hurting her. Now Trini understood how Jace could seemingly back hand one of his rangers and not be affected by it.

She continued to punch at him, and kick. Nothing seemed to get through, each of her attacks seemed to miss or be blocked, and with each block the pain Jace was inflicting was enough to drive Trini into tears of both frustration and fear. If this was what it was like to face Jace un-morphed, she could only imagine what it would be like to face him in full ranger suit. Again a punch from Jace landed at Trini's face knocking her to the floor again, the laughs from the other evil rangers echoed in her ears.

Trini started to get back up to her feet but before she could Jace came at her with his boot kicking her stomach. Pain shot up to her mind, but something else was about to happen to her against her will. Trini felt the rush from her stomach, she quickly ripped off her helmet just in time to allow the vomit to escape from her mouth. "AAARRRGGGHHH! ARRRGGGHHH!" Tears poured from Trini's eyes as her body violently spasm out her lunch.

"Sick bitch, look at her, she's puking!" laughed Treenie

"Pathetic slut!" added Kayla

Trini tried to get off the floor but she could not, her body was exhausted and the pain in her was becoming unbearable. "Oh God…" she cried out holding her stomach as again she spit out a small portion of blood. "Fuck…."

Jace shook his head at her. "Pick her up… I'm not done yet!"

**Command Center Command Deck**

Back at the command center, the rangers were busy attempting to understand what was happening. Each ranger along with Zordon and Alpha monitored different panels of the command centers computers performing scans and test trying desperately to unravel the truth about the tachyons.

"I don't understand; how is it that we never detected the pattern of tachyons on the moon before? We still don't have any readings about what's going on the lunar surface!" Kimberly spoke out in frustration.

"Apart from that all our scans on the lunar surface continue to read nothing. Even the Tachyons seem to disappear once the float over the sea of tranquility." Added Billy

"It's like one moment they are there, the next nothing…" Zach complained.

"It is clear there has to be something up there blocking our scans," noted Alpha.

"So what do we do?" Shrugged Boi

"I have a theory," Jason suddenly interjected

The rangers all stopped what they were doing and focused on their leader wondering what he would say. "Why was it that myself and Trini were the only two able to remember images and memories of the original timeline?" Jason stepped toward Boi placing his hand on Boi's shoulder. "How was it that Boi is our universe?"

"What are you talking about Jason?" Kimberly asked

"I've been trying to piece together this mystery since the start of the war, since all this began, and I have come to one and only one ultimate conclusion."

"And what might that be Red Ranger?" Zordon questioned with great curiosity.

"We're not from the same universe…" Jason admitted.

"We know that about Boi already," Billy shrugged

"NO!" Jason shot back. "I don't just mean Boi… I mean all of us!"

"What!" WHAT?!" "Whoa whoa!" "Wait, wait!" all the rangers seemed to say at once.

"What are you talking about Jason? You even have me confused and I'm the smartest one here!" Billy hesitated

"Think about, I remember most of you, but not the way you are now! I remember Billy, but I remember him being younger, much younger, and I remember him being a bit of a nerd, not a fighter like he is now, nor a hacker. I remember a Billy who's name wasn't really William, who would wear overalls," Jason began to explain.

"Come on Jason overalls? Really? Me a nerd? No way!" Billy smirked

"I remember Zach too. But he wasn't nearly as focused and as collected as you are Zach," Jason continued.

"How so?" Zach asked.

"I remember a Zach that was funny, and would dance as he fought, it was his thing, and he had flat top hair not short hair like yours. And I remember him being much more laid back not taking things to seriously! And Kimberly…. She was never Japanese! She was a white girl!"

"Hey I'm half white!" Kimberly smirked

"No, I mean valley girl white. Cheerleader white. Plays on a guitar and sings to a group of kids white!" Jason expanded.

"So we've changed a little due to the time line," shrugged Zach.

"No! That's what I thought at first… that's what I believed… but now I'm not so sure."

"And why is that Jason?" Zordon asked

"Tommy… my brother… he wasn't the Tommy I knew… he was Burai! Like Boi had said, Burai! And in Boi's universe Burai DID die, unlike my Tommy! Don't you see?! That was the first indication that not all of us are from the same universe. Think about it! If we were from the same universe and time-line then why wasn't there a Boi in my universe? Why wasn't there a Burai?!"

The rangers all stood silent hanging on Jason's every word.

"What if Ivan Ooze's time travel didn't just screw with one time line? What if it screwed with hundreds, thousands of time lines! What if we haven't been changed by the time line at all?! Instead, what if somehow, all the different universes blended together… like a… a Scattered Universe! Like different pieces to the same puzzle, but all from different boxes! The chain events would be catastrophic! The tower… Ooze attempted to build it, so did Zedd, what if has been built already?! What if that's what's on the moon right now! The very fabric of time and space… in the hands of whatever evil lies up there! We have to save this world, this galaxy… this… SCATTERED UNIVERSE!"

**I am so very sorry for my lack of posts, but it was the holiday season. Anyway… hope you are enjoying things so far! NEXT: Face 2 Face part 3 **


	65. Ch-64 Face 3 Face

**Down Town Angel Grove: Market District: Plaza 7 Building Rooftop:**

**SLAP!**

Again Jace's face caught the side of Trini's face causing her to spit her own blood. Trini's helmet was broken on the floor, her body lay suspended held up by both the Walter and KK the evil black and blue rangers completely limp and unable to move due to the beating she was receiving. At first Trini was holding her own, fighting hard against four evil rangers, but the moment Jace stepped into battle her ability to fight was cut down. She had held her own for more than 20 minutes, going toe to toe against the entire Nephilim ranger team, but 20 seconds was all it took for Jace to bring her down.

Jace held Trini's head up by her chin smiling devilishly at her, rubbing his thumb across her lips as if it were a romantic gesture, though in reality it was his way of mocking Trini. Blood from Trini's lips fell onto Jace's thumb, to which Jace took it upon himself to lick it off and suck the red liquid into his own mouth.

"Mmm… she tastes good… ha, ha," laughed the evil red ranger, the other doppelgangers joining on the sick humor of Trini's suffering.

"How bout we rape the bitch boss!" Walter said in excitement.

"No, no, let's fucking toss her off a ledge and watch her head splatter on the concrete!" Mocked KK

"I want to rip her fucking heart out and eat it!" Kayla, the evil pink ranger taunted.

"No, rip her face off, I hate looking at her face, I'd never be that weak!" Added Treenie, Trini's counter-self stated

"All off you shut up!" Ordered Jace, "this one is mine. I will do with her as I please. And right now… I want a kiss!"

"Fuck… You…" Trini struggled

Jace only smiled, wrapping his hands around her face kissing Trini lips pressing deeply into them. Trini's felt the awkward feeling of kissing a man that looked exactly like Jason, the man she still secretly loved, but also the pain of humiliation in her struggle against these evil lookalikes. Jace pulled away still smirking satisfied with himself. "Was it good for you?" Trini's only response was a spit to his face.

"Go to hell!" Trini fired back

"Already been there darling," he smiled in delight. Trini stared coldly at Jace's own eyes, she recognized his face, he was a perfect reflection of Jason, but his eyes… now Trini could see, she knew what Jace truly was at that moment. Jace's eyes were set like stone, his eyes did not match that of Jason, her former lover, no… instead his were eyes like a demon's, evil, empty, cold and calculating, heartless…

"Who are you…" she questioned

Jace replied by pulling out a fairly large pocket knife from his pants. He pulled back on it revealing the blade that was small but still very intimidating. "Do you see this? From my understanding Trini I have been told you are very familiar with daggers… are you not?" Trini's eyes lit up slightly, the blade reflecting off her pupils. "Do you know what I'm going to do with his?" Trini's eyes began to tear up, she felt her heart begin to beat very rapidly, she had known fear again… "I'm going to stick it in your eyes and I'm going to fucking them out from your sockets, but not before I scar that pretty little face of yours… cause you see her?" Jace gestured to Treenie who smiled in her helmet. "She's the real Treenie… you're just so fucking copy… some little wannabe bitch! Now her… she's my slave, I take her anytime I want, she submit to me in all ways… my personal whore… but you… not you… I know I could torture you, rape you, but it wouldn't be the same. See cause that Treenie there… she's a willing slave, but not you… no… you're too proud to humiliate yourself like that. So I'm just going to scar you up so bad, no one will ever recognize you anymore, or love you!"

"No one loves her now! HA! HA! HA!" Treenie laughed and mocked

"**HEY…! Let the lady go Jace…"**

The sudden cry from out of nowhere took all the evil rangers by surprise including Jace whose heart burned in fury with the interruption. They instantly knew who it was, but how? How could it be so? How did he follow? The evil rangers all turned to see the man standing on the building's ledge adjacent to them.

"You mother fucker! How did you get here!?" Jace nearly screamed raising the knife to him.

"You didn't think you could leave me behind did you Jacen?!"

Trini's eyes began to advert to what all the other evil rangers were staring at… but the sun… the damn sun's glare was right in front of whoever was standing there. She couldn't make out who or what he was, but his figure looked like an outline of a ranger suit… was it Jason?

"I ought to tear you to fucking pieces!" Jace demanded at the silhouette of a ranger.

From what Trini could see the figure had his arms crossed, he began to notice the armor around his body, it had to be a power ranger! Her friend had made it… but the voice sounded like nothing she had heard before. "You guys think you can just invade any nearby parallel universe and have it not be on the sight of the resistance? Or me? HA! Now let the lady go, before this gets personal!"

"Fuck you Thomas!" Jace cried out in fury! "Rip this son of a bitches head off!"

Trini felt the arms of Walter and KK letting her fall to the floor as they completely disregarded her and leaped into action against the unknown fighter. He had to be some kind of armored suit warrior, maybe another masked rider, there was no other explanation. She heard his voice, still the sun blocked him, but the warrior fought with great conviction, battling it out against several of the Nephilim Rangers alone. Jace as always stood watch, but the other fighters did battle. Trini struggled to her feet, she had to see who it was, the look of anger on Jace's face was enough to convince her whoever this man was, Jace has somehow seen him before.

The mysterious stranger fought on, she heard him call out. "I call on the power of Saba!"

"Get him!" Jace screamed again.

Suddenly a blade appeared in the warrior's hand. He leaped and kicked and slashed with the blade as if he had used it a hundred times before. The blade was so beautiful in Trini's eyes, with formidable shape, and what looked like a Tiger's head for a handle. "Saba Strike!" called out the warrior as the blade opened his mouth and fired bolts of flaming energy. BOOM BOOM BOOM!

"Nice work Saba!" the warrior called out.

"Thank you master!"

To Trini's great shock and awe the blade had spoke, not like the electronic mute voice of their blade blasters of weapons, but spoke actual word as if the blade itself had consciousness.

"Stay with me buddy, we got to get to that other ranger!" the warrior called out again.

"Yes White Ranger!"

What?! Trini's eye shot open, had she heard what she thought she heard. Another white power ranger? But how? Alpha was the white ranger, who was this?

"Tiger Power!" called the warrior as he spun into action again knocking back two more of the Nephilim Rangers landed by Trini's side. Finally Trini could see who he was, her suspicions were well founded for before her eyes laid another White Power Ranger, someone she had never seen before. His armor seemed to sparkle, his helmet with the insignia of a Siberian Tiger, but his suit was significantly different from any of the other rangers. To Trini's surprise it seemed to mirror more the Nephilim Ranger's armor then her own. The bold warrior landed by her side and held out his hand to her. Trini hesitated but reached out and grabbed it. "Are you alright miss?"

Trini let the warrior aid her as she found her feet reaching for her helmet and placing it back on despite the broken visor. "Thank you… who are you?"

"Name's Thomas Oliver, White Tiger Ranger" smiled the white ranger. "Friends call me Tommy."

"You're a power ranger?" Trini hesitated.

"I'm a DiaRanger, but if you're asking does my power come from the morphing grid, then the answer is yes."

"But how? Where did you come from?"

BAM! A blast of energy sudden struck near the two warriors.

"No time to explain now, come on we got some Nephilim Rangers to fight," answered the white warrior springing back into action this time with Trini's aid. Like gladiators in the ancient Roman arenas the combatants did war, their weapons drawn fighting and dueling, the White Ranger with his Blade, Trini with her now returned Dragon Flute, the battle was on!

"I don't know who you are," Trini called out while striking a duel of blade and axe against the evil black ranger. "But I'm glad you showed up when you did."

"You're welcome, but I don't suppose you have any other friends that might be able to aid us in this battle would you?" Questioned the White Ranger still clashing arms against both the Blue and Yellow Nephilim Rangers.

"I do, but for some reason I have been unable to reach them with my com-link!" Replied Trini

Thomas leaped back into the air breaking a hold from his two opposing warriors. "Let me try mine, what frequency are you using?"

"Adam, 6812, Delta, seven!" Yelled Trini

"Did you catch that Saba?"

"Affirmative Master, patching you in now," called the sword

Again Thomas landed bring Saba to his mouth as if he was some form of micro-phone, a sight Trini thought strange. The Ranger did not use helmet com-links as they did. "This is the White Tiger Ranger, I say again, this is the White Tiger Ranger, is anyone responding? Can anyone hear me?"

**Command Center: Command Deck:**

Jason slammed his fists against the panels of the command center his frustration growing more and more apparent. "Damn!"

"Jason, language…" Alpha responded

"I'm sorry," he apologized moving away from the computers and walking toward the viewing globe. "It's just that I can't get over the idea of not being able to reach Trini… we've be trying everything"

"We have been at it for some time…" Kimberly noted.

Zach shook his head turning off his cell phone walking up to both Kimberly and Jason. "Still no signal for our phones… nothing seems to be working."

"You think this is affecting everything out there?" Boi questioned.

"I don't know," Billy replied. "It could be a worldwide event… no communication, no signals… just open air and space."

"We're back in the stone ages…" Jason noted

"Do not despair rangers, the viewing globe is still scouring the city, if Trini is inside Angel Grove, we will find her," assured Zordon from his time warp.

"I suppose so, but with an area of 465 square miles there's no telling how long it will take…" Billy said with some distress

"8 hours and 34 minutes," Alpha quickly calculated.

"Damn it…" said Jason

"Language Jason, stay calm" said Alpha.

"You expect me to be calm under these kinds of conditions? Earth is under threat of a third invasion, Rita may not be dead, we have an alternate Trini on the loose and no ability to make contact with Trini now!"

"It's not like we're just going to be given a bone and someone suddenly call telling us exactly where she is Alpha," agreed Kimberly with skepticism.

"This is the White sjkfjdos… Ranger, I say again this is ajdlksfk tiger ranger, is anyone there? Please someone respond… ajdklsjf "

"What the heck is that?" Boi asked

"I don't know," Billy quickly replied. "It looks like someone is using our lower emergency frequencies"

"But no one without a Ranger Signature can transmit on those levels…" Jason stated with confusion

"We better check it out, Alpha can you boost that signal?" asked Zach

"I can try," quickly Alpha began to lock onto the signal.

"I say again, this is the white tiger ranger can anyone hear me," asked the incoming transmission on the command center com-links.

"Did he just say white tiger ranger?" asked Kimberly

"I think he did…" agreed Billy.

"What the heck does that mean? Are there suddenly two white rangers now Big Z?" Boi questioned

"I do not know rangers," answered Zordon

"This some kinda joke?" Zach asked

"No way someone could use our transmission signatures without Morphing Grid access," Billy stated quickly crushing the notion of a prank.

"Shhh… listen!" Kimberly urged

"We are under attack, I repeat, we are under attack!" Came the voice.

"Attack?" Jason shot up, "Alpha can the command center scanners lock onto any other power ranger signatures other than our own?"

"I suppose, but if Trini isn't morphed the scanners wouldn't pick up anything…" came the answer of the astro droid.

"Something tells me she is morphed… and whoever this guy is too!" Jason deduced.

"Scanning now…" Alpha replied returning to the computer panels.

"What do we got?" Asked Billy who also repeated Alpha's monitoring.

"Oh no! Rangers I'm picking up six power ranger signatures not our own!" Alpha answered in near panic.

"Six! That's impossible!" Kimberly stated with shock.

"Where are those signatures?" Jason damned to know

"It looks like it's coming from the market district!" answered Billy

"Alpha coordinates!" Jason ordered referring to the teleportation device.

"Locked On!" the droid answered.

" Alpha hang back, cover the command center, Rangers… It's Morphing Time!"

"Finally some action!" Boi stated clinching his fist!

"MASTADON!" "PTERODATYL!" "TRICERATOPS!" "SABER TOOTH TIGER!" "TRYANNOSAURS!"

**Angel Grove Market District: Street Levels**

"AYE-YA!" "E-YAH!" "HE-YA!" "AY-YA!" "YA!"

The five power rangers flipped into action landed seemingly from out of nowhere! They make fall like crashing wave against a bed of rocks by the sea. The power rangers landed directly in between Trini and the White Ranger behind them, standing directly across the evil Nephilim Rangers in front of them.

"POWER RANGERS!" they all called out drawing out their weapons.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Check out these guys! They look like power ranger rejects!" Boi pointed with one of his daggers.

"What the hell?" Billy questioned in awe

"Evil Rangers…" Kimberly stated shaking her head in disbelief.

As the other power rangers faced looking on at their evil counterparts, Jason's only concerned seemed to be with both Trini and the mysterious white ranger in front of him. The red ranger made a quick made his way to Trini looking into her eyes, the visor of her helmet still destroyed. "Trini… are you alright?"

"What took you so long!?" She demanded to know

"Tachyons… it's a long story, all communications are down world wide, we were scanning the city for you… we came as soon as we knew!" Jason assured her. "Who's this?"

Thomas extended his hand. "Thomas Oliver… White Tiger Ranger…"

"Friend or foe?" Jason quickly asked

"Friend!" Trini said with near anger. "He showed up much sooner than you did!"

"Can we talk about this later?" Jason asked

"Good to see you have friends," Thomas replied.

"Yea, all five of us showed up the moment we knew you were in danger!" Jason nodded.

"Whoa, there are six good power rangers in this universe?" Thomas stated in complete disbelief.

"Seven actually, if you count Alpha," Trini noted.

"SEVEN!" Thomas said in delight and shock.

"I don't know who you are buddy, but I like your color, anyone who saves Trini is alright in my book." Jason nodded.

"Come on," Trini stated refocusing the two ranges back to the team.

The three rangers gave a quick jog back the other four rangers all standing in a defensive line against their evil counter parts. The four stared down the line of the seven noble rangers their weapons drawn at them ready to battle.

"Only four of you?" Jason questioned.

The Nephilim Rangers simply laughed, spreading apart once more allowing Jace to walk between them, stopping and crossing his arms.

"What the…" Jason's eyes squinted slightly in complete awe and confusion. He knew what he was seeing, but he couldn't believe it… there before him was his evil counterpart.

"You looked surprised…" Jace noted

"Jason…" Kimberly uttered… "Is that…"

"Who are you?" Jason questioned.

"You know exactly who I am…" smiled Jace.

"I didn't think it was possible," replied Jason

"And yet here we are!" Jace smiled again spreading his arms gesturing out.

"What do you want?" Jason asked

"To rule your world…" Jace shrugged

"You already have your own planet brother… why do you want another?" Thomas suddenly questioned.

"What?!" the six other rangers all suddenly turned to their new white ranger ally in confusion.

Thomas sighed, shrugging his shoulders feeling depressed at the notion of the revelation he had just uttered. "He's my brother… from our dimension… my evil older brother…"

"Wait… you're his brother?" Billy questioned looking between Jace and the White Ranger. "And he rules your planet?"

Thomas sighed again looking at all the other rangers. "You guys come from a universe with five good rangers and one evil… hell, I come from a universe with five evil rangers and one good! I'm doing the best I can against them all but it's tough! This whole time it's just been me and Saba against Jace's evil empire… how do you think I feel seeing you all here? You guys are lucky…"

"How did you get here?" Jason stated turning his attention back to Jace.

"Rita Repulssa," Jace shrugged.

"Bull shit!" Jason shot back. "Rita Repulssa is dead, we saw her severed head!"

"Did you? Are you sure? Did you kill her? Or did one of her lackeys convince you of that?" Jace began to smile, completely in love with himself.

"The spire… it's been built hasn't it?" Jason asked.

"The armies of hell await for the gates to open!" laughed Jace.

"You won't win! Nothing you do will stop us from defeating you! You think you're the toughest thing we've gone up against? I faced down Lord Zedd! I've dueled with the greatest rival I have ever known! You can't win!" Warned Jason

"Do you think I give a flying fuck about Rita Repulssa's plan? Do you think I care about her releasing DaiSatan? Or whether or not she succeeds in her quest to rule this planet? I don't give a shit about any of that! All I want Jason, is to watch you and your team die! I want to take my sword and bury it straight into your chest and twist it."

"Why?" Jason questioned

"Because I can do it! For the mere pleasure of it! What else is there?" Jace shrugged

"And your cronies?" Jason asked referring to the other Nephilim Rangers.

"Oh them?" Jace smiled looking at his ranger team. "They're just here for the ride! To watch their master take over another Earth!"

"Over my dead body!" Jason warned again.

"That's exactly what I've been saying Jason, haven't you been listening?" Jace smirked drawing out his power morpher.

"Rangers…" as Jason called out in a calm and monotone voice, the power rangers all drew up their weapons coming in around Jason ready to attack.

"You ever seen one of these Jason? A demon morpher? Oh they're not easy to come by, have to sell your soul for one of these… but the price is well worth it! HENSHIN! DEMON-RANGER!" Black and Red energy suddenly enveloped Jace, his body lit up, the armor around him manifesting, an evil energy around him grew, and he was at last transformed into a beast of a Ranger. His helmet shaped like the head of a demon, his chest bore a mutated Tyrannosaurs, his armor dark maroon with black trimmings, and a black blade held in his hand.

"Jason… I'm scared…" Kimberly uttered in growing fear. "He reminds me of Tommy…"

"You can't win… we out number you seven to five!" Jason warned again.

"You think we're out numbered? HA!" Jace opened his arms out, large wings like bats sprang forth from his back, the wings suddenly flapped releasing spores onto the ground. Demonic energy came out of the spores and from them spawned putties not un-like those of Zedd or Rita. The demons were horrid, ugly evil faces, skinny bodies with pentagrams on their belt buckles. They were golem like monsters the rangers never had seen before.

"What the hell are those things?" Billy uttered.

"Demon Putties!" Answered Thomas… "I've faced them before… not the brightest of enemies… but what they lack in ability they more than make up for in numbers…"

"How many?" Boi asked

"It looks like at least 4 dozen!" Billy answered.

"Who's out numbered now fucker?" Jace called out

"Rangers, Bring them together!" Jason commanded

"Power Axe!" Zach called out transforming his weapon throwing it into the air.

"Power Bow!" Kimberly called out transforming her weapon likewise and throwing it combining with Zach's.

"Power Daggers!" Boi Called out throwing his daggers attaching to the growing weapon.

"Power Lance!" Billy called out breaking apart his weapon throwing it and attaching it to the others.

"Power Sword!" Jason leaped into the air attaching his blade coming down with the cannon, the rangers forming around him channeling their energy into the cannon.

"Let's show these demonic fucks how we do things down town!" Jason called out

"Howling Cannon! Rolling Bomber!" The rangers all called out in unison firing their powerful five beams of destruction weapon!

The five energy wakes rolled through the air like thunder combining into one singular source of power crashing into the enemy lines exploding into a huge fire ball! **BOOM**! The explosion wreaked havoc on the enemy, when the smoke cleared half of the demon putties were dead and the evil rangers and appeared to suffer a huge blow. The power rangers reclaimed their weapons and reformed their lines ready to attack.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" Called out Jace. "What the hell was that?!"

"They're able to combine their weapons!" The evil black ranger replied coming back to his feet.

"I'm going to rip his heart out!" Jace screamed.

Back the rangers, Jason turned quickly to his team guiding them together. "Rangers Battle Plan!"

"What's your call Jase?" Billy asked.

Jason looked at the Blue Ranger with some hesitation and held out a hand. "Ummm… don't take this the wrong way Billy, but just call me Jason for now oaky…"

"Sure," Billy nodded.

"Plan of action?" Zach asked.

The Rangers formed a quick circle around Jason as he spoke. "Right, Trini, Thomas, you guy have the putties, keep them off our back, everyone else… take your color! Each man to their corresponding ranger!"

"Wait!" Trini suddenly called out holding out her hand. "I want the yellow one! She's my counterpart and I want to finish her off! I have a score to settle!"

"Boi do you mind?" Jason asked looking at the younger yellow ranger.

Boi suddenly shrugged his shoulders and spun his daggers in hand. "Evil Rangers, Evil Putties, makes no difference to me, so long as I'm killing something!"

"Okay then, take your counterparts, Boi and Thomas you got the putties!" Jason corrected

"Can I just say it is so amazing to be fighting along with fellow good ranger… you have no idea how good this makes me feel!" Thomas smiled

"Glad to have you with us!" Kimberly nodded.

"These alternate dimension, demon worshipping fucks think they can walk on in and take our world without a fight, well I say we show them who they're fucking with! Alright then… Ready?" Jason asked placing his hand the center of the circle, the other rangers following all their hands combining.

"POWER RANGERS!" They all called out pulling out their weapons and charging into battle!

Jace stood up pointing at the opposing fore with his blade, his wings out stretched. "CHARGE!"

The evil rangers and remaining putties stormed toward their enemy. The Power Rangers like noble knights charging in turn, weapons at the ready… the battle was on!

**Author's Notes: Happy New Year! Next: Battle for the Market!**


	66. Ch-65 Battle at the Market

**Down Town Angel Grove: Market District:**

The battle had been raging on for some time by then. Explosions from plasma blasts on either side laid waste to most of the surrounding areas, a struggle had occurred of combat and skills. For Jason and his fellow rangers the thought of war had just a week ago been so far away from their thoughts, but now the worst had been realized. Jason had been right again, his predictions coming to pass, the war had never truly ended, and evil had just lain back and regrouped.

As Jason and the other rangers did battle strange thoughts entered his mind, thoughts of the world and its future, thoughts on his faith in God. What was all this leading to? What was the real end-game for Rita, if she still was alive like Jace, his evil counterpart, had said. What was the plan? Who was truly at work here? And would the Power Rangers still be able to overcome it all?

"Rawl!" Jace's demonic blade fell upon Jason's own as the beast of a ranger clashed with him. Despite his hideous helmet blocking him, Jason could smell the stench of Jace's breath spewing forth at him. The smell was like sulfur and gasoline so much so that Jason's eye's began to burn from the sensation.

"You sick smelling bastard!" the Red Ranger called out as he pressed his blade against that of Jace's. "What the hell did you eat; a shit burger dipped in gasoline?"

"RAAWWLLL!" Replied the demonic red beast in front of him. "I will eat your soul!"

"Not today!" Jason called out pulling back from the clashing of blades and leaping out in a spinning heel kick landing straight at the jaw of Jace knocking the demonically possessed Ranger back.

The sudden knock back gave Jason just enough time to readjust himself to peer the surrounding battle. To the rooftops were both Kimberly and Zach battling their doppelgangers with axe and bow in hand. Kimberly fired her bow blasting at the two evil spawns with burst of pink energy. She ran toward axe who fired a last blast from his Mammoth cannon then quickly converted the weapon back into an axe just in time to lay it flat on its side and allow Kimberly to leap up into the air using his axe as a spring board giving her extra height. She pulled back on her bow and fired again at the evil rangers!

Jason looked to his left now to the seeing Billy and Boi who were battling it out against KK, the evil blue ranger and a pack of demon putties. Boi sliced with his daggers rolling in and out of packs of putties spinning in the air and landing his blade at the heart of one of the demonic monstrosities. He buried his dagger more into the putty then ripped it out spun it in hand and threw it over his shoulder just in time to catch another charging putty in the head killing it instantly! Billy to his left was busy in a one on one lance duel with KK together lashing out on the other. Blue and dark blue energy emitted from their lances clashing at one another. Finally Billy struck a hit catching the evil blue ranger in the chest bashing him against a store window causing the evil ranger to crash threw knocking over selves of clothes and to mannequins landing on top of him.

Jason turned his body 180 degrees to catch Trini in green fighting with her evil yellow lookalike. Her Green Ranger Visor was still damaged from what Jason could see, being able to look into her helmet and see Trini's eyes and plain as day. But as the evil yellow ranger suddenly made a turn allowing Jason to see her front, the red ranger quickly realized that now Trini's wasn't the only helmet visor damaged as a much weaker looking evil yellow ranger had somehow received the same amount of damage. Treenie's own yellow helmet's visor was shattered, and Jason could see the look of anger in her eyes as she fought against his former lover.

Then there was Thomas… Thomas… Tommy? Jason thought…

Thomas, the white ranger, such a strange turn of events this new ally had created. He seemed to appear out of nowhere, he appearing so suspicious, yet he seemed to be a friend. Another white power ranger, not unlike Alpha, yet this new ranger was a complete mystery. Who was he? Where did he come from? And could Jason truly trust him? Thomas fought with great skill, he battled and dueled with a group of demonic putties who all surrounded him, yet this did not deter Thomas in the least. He pulled out his blade, Saba, a talking sword of great energy and power and used it slice and cut down the putties surrounding him. Jason had to admit, despite his second guesses at Thomas; he seemed to fight with great spirit.

"What draws you away Red Ranger?" Jace called out in a hideous demonic sounding voice.

Jason turned back at him and raised his sword again. "Where did you come from?"

"You looked confused Red Ranger!" Jace mocked

"No more of this Jace! No more games! This ends now!" Jason warned

"The hell it does! I say the fun's just getting started, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Again the two rangers began to charge, Jason with his power sword, Jace with his own blade, his demonic wings out stretched from his armor. Their sabers met exploding with sparks of red fiery energy. Jason slashed at Jace his precision with his sword unlike anything the evil red ranger had encountered. For Jace no one in his universe proved to be a challenge for him, but to his surprise Jason was keeping up with his attacks as if it was nothing. He knew Jason would be a challenge, in fact that was the entire reason for his coming into this world, but even so, he was nonetheless surprised with Jason abilities.

Jason led off with blade in hand striking a mark against Jace's chest burning the evil ranger with red energy. The red ranger followed up with a stunning round house and leg sweep taking down Jace to the floor. The evil red ranger was taken back, how could Jason have been able to bring him down so easily? He looked up before him and soon saw Jason's own blade coming down on him!

"Impossible!" Jace screamed out in loud demonic voice struggling to get to his feet before Jason's blade found its mark. Jace rolled to his side, but it was too late, he felt the full weight of Jason's sword coming down at him slicing off one of his wings! "AAARRRRGGGHHH!" Jace screamed out in agony, the pain! He turn to find his severed wing on the floor, what had happened?!

Just then, Thomas turned for his battles to see the sight of Jace riving in agony from the loss of his wing. Never had the White Tiger Ranger ever seen Jace so soundly humiliated, it was an amazing sight! On the floor was Jace's wing and standing over him, a sight that nearly made a tear shed for his eyes, the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger looking down at him in victory!

"You need to learn humility," Jason called out to him.

"Fuck you!" Jace answered back coming to his feet and raising his sword.

Jace came back at Jason again his sword still in hand, but as he sprang back into action something no one could predict occurred. In an instance all the evil rangers and their demonic minions lit up in bright fiery energy and disappeared! Just as soon as the battle had began, it appeared to be over!

WHOOSH!

Jason swung out with his sword only to catch nothing up air. "What was that?"

Zach sliced with his power axe at his counterpart only to hit air. "Whoa, what the? What happened," Zach asked

"They're gone!" Billy pointed out

"They must have teleported away," Trini added

Soon the rangers began to reassemble around each other in the center of the market. "Whoa," Boi smirked. "Guess they chickened out huh?

"That was so strange," Kimberly noted.

"I have never seen the Nephilim rangers retreat from battle, you all are great warriors!" Thomas complemented.

"Everyone okay?" Jason asked

The rangers all began to nod at their leader. "Good," Jason answered. "We did well. You all did well! Let's head back to the command center."

"Right," they replied unison.

**Command Center: Command Deck:**

Not long after the Power Rangers found themselves back in the presence of Zordon who as before still remained inside his time warp. This time however, the rangers were joined by a new face, that of Thomas the mysterious white ranger. Thomas peered all around him at the marvel of what the command center was, the lights, the energy tubes, Zordon's own time warp, and the Robotic Alpha V. "Whoa… this is amazing!"

"Welcome to the command center Thomas, the hub of all power ranger operations," said Billy gesturing his arm out toward all the surroundings.

"Please," Thomas paused. "Call me Tommy, all my friends call me Tommy."

"I'll give you the run around, Trini you know," Billy said gesturing about the command center at each of the rangers and Zordon. "I'm William, everyone calls me Billy, that's Jason our field commander and leader, Kimberly the youngest of us and Jason's girlfriend, Boi the yellow ranger and my prodigy, Zach the boldest of our group, the floating blue head up there is Zordon, but we call him Big Z, and finally Alpha V, OUR white ranger!"

"Amazing, you look so much like Omega 7," Thomas nodded at the droid.

"Alpha V and Omega 7, strange…" Billy smirked

"How so?" Trini asked

"I am the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end," Jason explained.

"Your understanding of scripture is testimony to your studies Jason." Zordon nodded

"I am very pleased to meet you Zordon," Thomas smiled in his helmet approaching the time warp slightly and bowing a bit. "You remind me of Galador with the exception that he's green not blue."

"I am very familiar with Gabriel, he is a good ally," Zordon again nodded.

"Gabriel?" Boi smirked with confusion.

"My friends back at home would love to see this, and all of you!" Thomas smiled again placing his hands on his hips with an expression of joy despite his helmet covering any depiction of his face. Even so, the other rangers could sense his expressions.

"What friends?" Jason spastically asked with both arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" said Thomas with a confused face questioning the idea that Jason might have been mocking him.

"Did that sound rude?" Jason generally asked.

"Yea, it kinda did bro," Zach nodded.

"It did sound a little rude baby," Kimberly also agreed pulling on Jason's arm hugging it. Trini's eyes caught the open display of affection Kimberly was giving to Jason and was somewhat displeased with it. It was at that moment Kimberly saw the tension in Trini's eyes and quickly let Jason's arm go.

Jason did not seem to notice the beneath the surface tension between Trini and Kimberly but instead focused all his attention to Thomas. "I didn't mean that to sound rude, just that you commented on the fact that you were the only ranger in your universe that was good, so I guess I'm asking what allies do you have?"

"Well…" Thomas began to say but was suddenly interrupted by Billy.

"Wait, you're the only good ranger on your planet?" Billy asked.

"Universe," Thomas corrected

"So it's true then, what these… Nephilim Rangers are… they are us from another universe? A parallel universe?" Boi asked

"Yes," said Thomas.

"And that means you're from another universe too then doesn't it?" deduced Zach

"It does," Thomas nodded again.

"Another White Ranger from another Universe," Alpha's head shook

"Can we skip all the pleasantries' and get right down to business?" Jason interjected with persistence, walking up to Thomas uncrossing his arms and pointing at his chest. "We have questions Thomas and you're the man with the answers."

"Please call me Tommy," Thomas tried to insist in a calm voice.

"I'd rather not," Jason countered. "That name is synonymous with death and cruelty with us."

"It kinda is," Billy agreed

"How so?" Thomas began to ask

The rangers fell silent, none answered for a moment, and finally Zordon began to speak out. "Thomas, please don't take my Rangers silence as disrespect, but that subject is very sensitive."

"I'm sorry Zordon, I didn't mean…"

"Save it," Jason interjected again regaining control of the conversation. "You have questions to answer."

"Must you be so demanding?" Thomas questioned. "What do you have against me? I saved your friend Trini!"

"He did Jason," agreed Trini with sternness in her voice.

"Why are you so touchy right now bro?" Zach questioned.

"Because I haven't been wrong so far! And when I look at this ranger, especially his name, I get a little skeptical as to what his true intentions are!" Jason countered.

"I can't believe you're actually saying that Jason! Thomas said my life!" said Trini in a very stern voice.

"I can assure you I'm on your side," Thomas defended in a condescending tone.

"No offense but we just don't know that for sure White Ranger," Kimberly suddenly spoke out.

"Whoa, whoa, now you're on Jason's side too Kimberly?!" Questioned Trini becoming more upset at every passing argument.

"You're joking right?" Zach added joining Trini. "You can't be serious? This guy fought with us against the other evil rangers!"

"That doesn't mean anything and you know it Zach!" Kimberly shot back. "We've all seen just how devious Rita and Zedd and every other fucking monster we fought against can be. For all we know this guy's some kinda spy and all of us are buying into his bullshit!"

"You can't be serious? Have you guys both gone mental," asked Zach? "Billy are you listening to this? Boi you don't buy this crap do you?"

"Actually, they have a very valid point," Boi disagreed. "Kimberly and Jason are right. We don't know if we can truly trust this guy."

"I don't believe this, not you too!" Trini gestured in shock at Boi's sudden decision to side with Jason's arguments. "He saved my life! That's more than I can say about you!" Trini nearly yelled directing her anger at Jason who peered back at her eyes.

"That could have been a ruse, a trick to get him here, right now, at this exact point; to convince us to trust him, to spy!" Jason defended.

"You weren't there; you don't know what I do! You didn't see what I saw! I was inches from death and you were nowhere to be found!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Trini, but do you honestly expect me to be there all the time for you? I can't be your knight in shining armor all the time anymore. Last time I checked you're wearing armor too!"

"Fuck you!" said Trini nearly yelling.

Jason began to approach Trini, the other rangers backing away as the two neared one another. "Admit it Trini, I'm right and you know it! You're not arguing my point because you know it's valid, you're arguing with me for the sake of it!"

"I hate you!" Trini shot back. "Why we're you there for me!"

"Rangers contain yourself!" Zordon ordered

"Big Z mind your own business!" Jason called out behind him.

"Guys, guys, please stop fighting!" Panted Billy coming between the two rangers who were now face to face. "This doesn't help any of us!"

"You're behaving like children!" Zach added. "I've never seen you two like this…"

"I have," Kimberly blurted out.

"They're right Trini, this is getting us nowhere…" Jason sighed

"I doesn't matter," Trini uttered crossing her arms.

"My I have a chance to defend myself?" Thomas asked raising his hand as if he were in a classroom. "This all did start off because of me… so I think that at least gives me the right to tell my story…"

"He's right," Billy stated

Jason still looked into Trini's eyes, then found them lowering to the floor. "Alright… go ahead."

"You're both right, Trini by me saving you it proves my intentions are noble, but you are also right Jason in that we all know evil has had a way of deception and therefore you have no real way to trust me. So maybe if I tell you my story of how I arrived here, it will put your minds at ease…"

"This better be good…" Jason stated.

"It is…" replied Thomas

**Thomas's Story:**

As you all might have guess by now, I am from the same universe as your evil counterparts the Nephilim Rangers. Our world was once like yours, peaceful, well at least peaceful-ish. We had wars, we had problems, but nothing that could have compared to what occurred after the invasion. Rita Repulssa, Lord Zedd and their demonic army invaded the planet. Our armies like yours fought against them, and like your armies failed to stop their conquests of our world. City after city, nation after nation fell against them. We had no hope, until the DaiRangers appeared! Gifted with the ancient powers of the Dinosaurs they fought against Rita and Zedd and defeated them at every turn. It was at that time that I was proud to call Jace my brother, the Red Dairanger…

But all did not go well. Lord Zedd knew that with the DaiRangers on humanity's his war was lost. Soon the armies of our planet rallied behind the DaiRangers and began to push Lord Zedd and Rita's forces off our planet. We took back everything from them. Moscow, Paris, London, Kyoto, everywhere Zedd had once owned we took back with the help of the DaiRangers! It was then that Lord Zedd came up with a plan that would destroy any chance my world had of winning the war against him… he tempted the DaiRangers…

He took Jace into his palace, at first to duel Jace for the fate of the planet… but when he entered those halls something happened. Instead of fighting, Zedd offered Jace something the world could not, he offered him power, money, riches, WOMEN! He offered my brother the WORLD! The other DaiRangers soon followed suit, instead of delivering the final blow to Zedd, they joined forces with him! Zedd offered them everything, and in return he demanded something from the rangers no one ever thought they would be willing to give up, their power morphers! Each ranger in affect gave Zedd their powers, their bodies and their souls! In return Zedd offered them the Nephilim Morphers, powers that drew not from the morphing grid, but from the pool of demon flesh, they became the Demon Rangers… the Nephilim Rangers!

After the DaiRangers betrayal, humanity lost so much spirit to fight on. Every victory we gained became a crushing defeat after the Nephilim Rangers appeared. Just as quickly as we retook every city with the DaiRangers, so too did we lose them against what they became, the Nephilim Rangers. It was at that time my own destiny became to be. For I soon found myself in the Presence of Galador, not unlike your Zordon, Galador saw the betrayal of the DaiRangers and realized that humanity was doomed if he did not take drastic action against them. He abandoned his command center and went into hiding with his assistance Omega 7.

It was then that Galador came to me, and bestowed me with the White Ranger Tiger Powers. Now everyone knows that Red Morphing Energy is the color of Leadership, Blue the color of Justice, Black the color of the bold, Pink the color of feminine, Yellow the color of the tenacious spirit, Green the color of the warrior, but White… white is the energy of the incorruptible. Like your Alpha, I cannot be corrupted, I cannot be swayed. My own brother's treachery shook me took my core so much so, that Galador knew my spirit could never be changed. I was chosen to be his White Ranger, his incorruptible soldier.

I soon began to fight against Jace and his fellow Rangers, but no fellow rangers of my own, and most of Earth's militaries destroyed there was relatively little I could do. When Washington fell, Zedd's conquest was all but complete. However, Zedd and Rita for that matter, did not live long to celebrate their victory over my Earth, for Jace's ultimate plan was revealed. As Zedd prepared to sit on his throne over the world, Jace's blade pierced his back killing him. Soon all began to realize exactly what had just occurred. Jace had once again betrayed those that trusted him, this time it was Zedd! With Lord Zedd and Rita's death complete, Jace's secret plan was finally realized, he became the Emperor of our world…

For three long years I have fought him, gathering resistance fighters wherever they were. Here… there… slowly I and Galador built up a resistance against Jace and his forces. We gained many small victories… but they were always small… nothing significant, nothing we could raise a banner to, never a crushing blow to his power. Jace has ruled our world for years… and now he has come to yours!

The spire…

Your Rita… the Rita of your universe had one day come to ours. When we first saw your Rita, we in my resistance thought it was our Rita, once thought dead. But upon closer examination we came to realize that was not the case. Somehow your Rita had entered our universe using the Spire… The Demon Spire. She opened two portals, one to your world, one to our own. Galador informed us resistance fighters that whatever this spire was, it had the potential to open up the gate of hell… the actual gates of hell, not just to your universe, but to all universes! We had to act!

It was a simple plan, destroy the spire at all costs! We sent every available soldier into the battle, myself included. We suffered many causalities, so many of my men were killed. By the time we got to the spire, it became clear it could not be destroyed, not by our weapons to say the least. A portal was opened, the Nephilim Rangers entered, they're victory over our world complete, for as I turned back I saw the destruction of my entire resistance movement, the war was over… we lost…

In the last moment Galador called out to me and said, follow them, follow them into the portal… stop whatever plan they had… stop them at all costs… so I did. I left my world, knowing there was nothing to go back to, knowing the battle for my universe was over… but it's not to late for your world…

**Jason suddenly approached Thomas**

"What do you know about this spire?" Jason asked

"Everything with one exception… how to destroy it…" Thomas sadly admitted.

"So how do we beat this plan? How do we stop the spire then?" Trini questioned.

"Wait…" Kimberly interjected. "Are we saying we're trusting this guy now?"

"Maybe…" Jason admitted. "First let's see exactly what he knows about the spire… let's see if we can verify what he's saying."

"I have an opinion… I want to see his face," Boi admitted.

"Yea," Trini agreed, "let's see what you look like…"

"Okay…" Thomas nodded. "Okay…"

The rangers began to gather around Thomas looking on at him waiting for his face to be revealed. The white tiger ranger lifted up his hand placing them on either side of his helmet; he reached for the release latches which allowed small puffs of smoke on either side to appear. Slowly he lifted them his helmet up and pulled it down over his face, the rangers eyes lit up with complete surprise and shook for before them was the face of one very familiar to them all… the face of Jason David Frank, the friend they gained so close after the supposed fall of Rita in the last days of their war.

"David?!" Jason called out.

"Thomas…" Thomas corrected

"Jason… he looks like…" Trini panted.

"I know… I know…"

"What does that mean?" Zach questioned. "I mean… what does that mean?"

"I don't know… but when I look at him… when I look at his white armor… I feel…" Jason attempted to speak but the words didn't come.

"You feel it is right!" Trini finally let out. "This was supposed to happen!"

"Yes!" Jason agreed. "It was… rangers…. He's telling the truth… I don't know how, I don't know why… but Thomas… … … … Tommy… is telling the truth!"

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the continued support. Hope you enjoyed that last one. The answers are coming! Next: Who is the Red One?!**


	67. Ch-66 Who is the Red One

**Rita's Palace: Lunar Surface:**

The Nephilim rangers not unlike their good counterparts all stood silent, the battle for the market place had already ended, now they stood before Rita who addressed them all. Their battle against the power rangers was short, and they had finally felt a taste of what was to come. And though all were being address, only Jace spoke out against Rita.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Yelled Jace at the top of his lungs. "We had them right where we wanted them!"

"Is that a fact?" Questioned Rita sitting atop her throne leaning back in total domination.

"The rangers were in our grasp, your little stunt cost us! Teleporting us out of the battle right when we had the advantage was stupid! You threw all my entire plans out of motion! The battle was won." Jace countered

"The battle was won? Is that what you think?"

"We had the advantage!" Jace protested, his rangers nodded with him as he spoke.

"You and your demon rangers were soundly defeated! You lost a damn wing out there! If I hadn't teleported you out of there, you and your team would be dead!" Rita scorned pointing to Jace's face mocking the evil red ranger. "You and your Nephilim miss-creedants jeopardized my plans! Now the Power Rangers are aware I'm still alive, they know about the Demon Spire, and my plans to unless DaiSatan! You have ruined everything!"

Jace smirked under his breath pleased with himself. "Do you think I give a shit about your plans Rita? I came here to do one thing… I thing!" Jace suddenly raised his finger emphasizing his one true intentions. "I came here to rule this planet and kill the Power Rangers! Now the way I see it… you want this DaiSatan to rule… and that's the part that doesn't work for me. See, only I can rule this world, only I! So it really comes down to this, you want to win… then you let me lead!"

"Win?" Rita's expressed nothing but discontent for Jace's arrogance. "You think you can win against these rangers?"

"No one has ever beaten me before!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Lord Zedd had already conquered this planet, the armies of this world were routed! There wasn't hardly a street corner that wasn't guarded by his troops, this world was nothing but ash! And then these power rangers, the ones you speak so boldly about, single handedly brought down the largest empire in the known galaxy with a band of rebels and seven multi-colored fighters! Don't fucking tell me you can beat them! Don't fucking tell me in all that arrogance you carry that they are no match for you! You underestimate their resourcefulness and over estimate your power!"

"Do not speak to me in such a tone witch!"

"Get out of my throne room!"

Jace's anger became ever present, but he did as he was told. Soon his band of warriors followed suit escorting him out. This was the second time Jace had been humiliated in front of his warriors but promised himself it would be his last. It was clear what he had to do. Rita had to go!

At his side came Treenie who like Jace was equally upset at the thought of being corrected by Rita, the two leaving the area followed by the rest of his evil rangers. She came to Jace and spoke very low so that only he could hear her speak. "The witch thinks she can order us around, no one speaks to you like that."

"Calm yourself Treenie; it is only a temporary humiliation. Soon I will seize all control, or ditch the bitch in battle, let her rot." Jace assured her.

"That may not be the worse idea." Treenie agreed "Why bother wasting time converting her subjects to our cause? Most are fiercely loyal to her either by their long awaited struggle or sheer stupidity. It would be pointless and mute to attempt to win them over."

"We need her for now or at the very least her Demon Spire. We'll play along for now be her little subjects, and when the time is right we'll strike!" Jace confidently spoke clinching his fists.

"As for Rita?" Treenie asked

"Isn't it obvious? The bitch has to die!"

"Ding Dong the Witch is dead!" Treenie smirked.

**Command Center: Command Deck:**

It was only a short time ago that Thomas had revealed the absolute truth of his past and the complete shocking revelation that Rita's plan was nearing completion. Now the rangers were gathered together around the center holographic table analyzing the specs that the white ranger had so willingly given to the power rangers. Before them was an outline of the tower's construction and the strange power source that appeared to be human in nature. The tower was a monstrous creation easily the size of a very tall sky scrapper; the top of the tower seemed to mirror the Angel Grove Space Needle, but instead of a round dome top, the tower carried a saucer like top with protruding spikes. At the tower's base were a collection of human capsules each holding an enslaved person. The spire of the tower had the same, capsules lining the walls going all the way up to the very top, hundreds of capsules lining the walls each holding a human inside them. By the command center's scanners estimation there were well over a thousand capsules in the entire construction of the tower.

"What are those things?" Jason questioned his eyes fixed on the human capsules.

"Soul chambers," Alpha elaborated. "Each one contains a human body; these chambers absorb the host energy inside until the host dies."

"We need to know how the damn thing works," said Jason looking over holographic specs of the Demon Spire. "We need to know how to stop it from activating."

"Hasn't it been active already?" Trini questioned. "I mean, how is it that he's here if it doesn't already work?" She asked referring to the presence of Thomas.

"She has a point," Billy agreed

"Thomas?" Jason asked for clarity.

"The bigger the hole the more people it requires. You can see from the specs that Rita has roughly half the bodies she requires to open the gateway! Short small jumps from one parallel reality to another is easy enough, but to open the gates of hell… well…"

"So what's the plan then?" Zach asked

Jason shifted his weight as if his entire body was shrugging and thinking. "We can't just storm the moon. We don't know how many forces Rita may have. And it's not like the US government or any other nation on the planet has the ability to mount an assault on the lunar surface."

"So what? We wait it out?" Zach questioned.

"Maybe…" Jace answered

"In order for that portal to open properly it has to be placed on a key location on the Earth's surface." Zordon explained.

"What surface would that be?" Asked Kimberly

"Angel Grove!" Thomas answered. "That's where she activated it on my reality… that's where she will activate it here!"

"That's not what we want to hear." Boi replied. "The AG has seen enough pain already!"

"We can speculate where the tower will be later. Right now we all need to get some rest. It's been a very long day for everyone…" Billy suggested

"I don't want to sleep," Jason countered. "No time for that now."

"You need your rest Jason, you and all the rangers." Zordon agreed with Billy

"Fine, but let's not forget our mission rangers." Said Jason

"We'll I think I can try to help, on the government front," Billy began to admit

"How so?" Trini asked

"Light Speed Rescue…" answered Billy

"Wait a second, did you say light speed rescue?" Jason asked his memory coming back to him.

"Yea, it's a government project to create and produce," before Billy could finish his statement Trini interrupted

"Power Rangers!" finished Trini

"Yea," Boi answered "How did you know that?"

"We both knew that," Jason answered "We came across it before."

"Where?" Billy asked

"Oval office, the White House." Answered Jason

"What?" Billy asked

"During the war, myself and Trini… look… it doesn't matter. We'll discuss it later," Jason began to explain

"We still have one problem," Boi added pointing to Thomas "Where the hell are we going to put this guy?"

"Thomas will remain here in the command center. We cannot allow the possibility of him coming into contact with Jason David Frank. The outcome of such an encounter would go beyond anything we could immediately imagine."

"I just think he'd pass out." Boi joked

"Even so," Jason added. "Big Z is right. Better to avoid that probability. You can stay in my room in the command center Thomas. It's the biggest room."

"Thank you Jason, you are truly a noble man." Thomas gratefully stated

Trini began to smirk at the statement. "Noble… yea right…"

"You got a problem Trini?" Kimberly said in a defensive manner.

"If you only knew what I do." Trini countered.

"Whoa you two calm down," Billy suddenly stated. "I thought we agreed on no more fights."

"I don't remember making any kind of promise like that." Kimberly replied in a tone that suggested she was upset. "Excuse me…" came her reply as she exited the command center.

"Kimberly…" Jason said trying to reach her.

"Let it go Jason." Zach said holding Jason back

"I'll talk to her, it's my fault she left…" Trini suddenly stated. "I shouldn't have bashed you Jason. At least not in front of her." With that last statement Trini took her leave.

"What the hell was that about?" Zach asked

"I almost slept with Treenie," Jason admitted.

"What! You cheated on Kimberly with Trini!" Zach shot out upset at Jason's actions.

"Not Trini, Treenie."

"Now I'm confused." Boi stated with a smile.

"He means the alternative evil yellow ranger Treenie…" Billy explained

"Oh…" Boi smirked. "Man you are a dog!"

"And an asshole!" Zach added

"It's not what you think… I love her…" Jason admitted.

"Treenie? Dude you are sick!" Boi chuckled.

"No, not her… look just… I got to go!" Jason quickly left the command center following both the girls.

"Man is this Angel Grove or Melrose's Place?" Boi stated shaking his head.

"Human emotions will always confuse me," Alpha added.

"You said it Alpha," Billy agreed

"Both of them fight for his affection?" Thomas asked

"Yup," Billy answered

"Then he is truly a noble man." Thomas stated

"You guys have a sick sense of nobility in your universe!" Zach countered

"Isn't it obvious to you who he loves?" Thomas questioned

"No… who?" Zach asked

"Only the Red One would know that…" Thomas smirked

"Who's the Red one?" Billy asked his interest rising

"You guys never heard of the Red One? The great Red One, the One with all the answers? They say his wisdom is infinite. He's the keeper of the Red Warriors, they say there is nothing he doesn't not know… well so they say…" Thomas answered with another question.

Billy suddenly came up to Thomas placing both hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me very carefully Thomas… Tell me everything you know about this Red One."

**A Short Time Later: Just Outside the Command Center:**

Kimberly sat alone atop a very large rock overlooking the entire city of Angel Grove, a spot that had become very familiar to her since the onset of the first war with Zedd. In fact, this was the very same ledge that she nearly threw herself off to suffer her own suicidal death when she had first awoken from the vicious attack she suffered at the hands of Tommy, Jason's brother. Yet now this very ledge not 10 yards away reflected a much brighter future for Kimberly. Gone were the slave ships, gone were Zedd's forces, but it was also clear that the future, though brighter, was still uncertain. As she sat atop the rock Kimberly saw a perfect depiction of her city now lit up by the light of the night, a perfect view of wonder and beauty. In her hand was a cigarette, its small ember flame glowing with the night. Kimberly inhaled a small plume of smoke and slowly blew it out, the smoke exhausted dancing in the cool air of the night.

Kimberly felt alone, and not in a bad way, her solitude being one self-imposed, a chance to allow herself to think. Yet her solitude was interrupted as Trini made her way to Kimberly, her arms crossed over her chest, reflecting the small chill in the air. Trini breathed gently facing Kimberly and in a quiet tone called out to her. "Hey…" she said plainly

Kimberly immediately faced Trini nodding to her. "Hey…" she replied back just a plain.

Trini seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then spoke out; clearly there had been something on her mind. "Umm… can I talk to you for a second?"

Kimberly felt a sudden chill in her spine, she realized then that Trini's appearance wasn't by chance, her interruption was intentional and whatever she was going to say was going to be on a personal level, nothing objective would come from Trini. Despite Kimberly's better judgment she decided to indulge Trini's request of an audience. "Sure…" Kimberly replied.

Trini knew what she wanted to talk about. The elephant in the room, the awkwardness of Jason, herself and Kimberly all working together again; so far they had been able to avoid the subject, but the moment that Kimberly had waited for so long had finally arrived. Trini thought a moment, noticing the cigarette in Kimberly's hand and quickly bought herself a little more time before she had to address her real issue. "Does Jason know you do that?" Trini asked pointing to the cigarette in Kimberly's hand.

Kimberly simply nodded. "Only when I'm nervous… I don't like to do it often…"

"I didn't know Jason went for girls who smoked…" Trini replied with a hint of condescension.

"There's a lot about him you don't know…" Kimberly seemed to reply in equal tone.

"Yea… I guess so…" Trini nodded trying to take the edge off the conversation. A small plume of smoke again escaped from Kimberly's cigarette, this time Trini addressed the issue directly. "Could you uh… you know… put it out for a second?"

Kimberly raised an eyebrow to Trini then took her cigarette and twisted it on the rock putting it out. "What did you want to talk about?"

Trini paused again taking a moment, "… Jason…"

"I knew it…" Kimberly countered immediately raising her defenses.

"Look, it's not what you think," Trini tried to assure her.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked

Trini again hesitated looking to the floor. "Well, I'm not here to attack you Kimberly."

"Why do you even care about Jason? You broke up with him remember?" Kimberly was quick to point out.

"This isn't about me and Jason, Kimberly. It's about you and Jason… I think you have the right to know about this…"

Kimberly's suddenly drew back, realizing exactly what Trini wanted to tell her. Just a few hours earlier Jason had confessed to Kimberly a horrible act he took part in, an act of lust and love with Treenie, Trini's evil counterpart. It was completely out of ignorance Jason did what he did, and though he believed the doppelganger was Trini herself, it still did not remove the idea that had it truly been Trini, Jason would had proceeded just the same. For this sin, Jason was quick to confess to Kimberly, but Trini was not aware of that fact. "If this is about Jason cheating on me I already know…"

Trini's eyes suddenly widened. "What?"

"I know about it already…" Kimberly explained. "I know all about his little dealings with your counterpart, his sexual exploits…"

Trini was stunned, not only did Kimberly know exactly what she was going to tell her, but also Kimberly seemed not to have any real reaction to the idea that Jason had cheated on her. "You know?" was the only response Trini was able to give.

"Have you ever known Jason be able to keep something like that a secret?" Kimberly rhetorically asked.

"So wait… you know and don't' care? He cheated on you Kimberly, and when he did, he thought it was me that he was having making out with… how can you be so passive about the idea?"

Kimberly shook her head at Trini almost in disbelief. "Of course I'm upset, he fooled around with someone else and it might as well have been you… but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave him; why would I?"

"He cheated on you!" Trini tried to rationalize.

"It's not that he cheated on me… it's who he cheated on me with! It was you Trini… and in any other case I would have the bitch's heart, but Jason thought he was with you…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Trini asked

"He's never stopped loving you Trini… I've known that fact and have always accepted it…"

"Wait… are you saying you don't care that Jason doesn't love you?" Trini's suddenly looked confused at Kimberly; this made her question her even more so.

"Of course he loves me… don't you get it Trini? Jason loves us both… we can't change that. So why fight it? See… the difference between you and me Trini, is that I can accept the idea of Jason loving another woman… you never could. It wasn't enough that Jason loved you… you needed him to ONLY love you and no one else…" Kimberly tried to explain.

"I don't love him… not anymore!" Trini defended herself.

Kimberly simply shook her head at Trini and her words. "Yes you do Trini… you wouldn't be out here talking to me if that wasn't the case. Don't try to deny it because you insult my intelligence and yours when you do!"

"I really don't Kimberly…" At that moment Trini didn't know who she was attempting to convince more, Kimberly or herself.

"Trini…" Kimberly paused. "I maybe younger than you, but I certainly don't feel it anymore. I feel fucking old… I lost so much in the war… and don't get me wrong, I know you did too, but you always had Jason… I never did! But now… I look at you and see the roles have reversed. I'm the one with Jason and you… you're lonely… and it breaks my heart that you are! It really does!"

"I'm not lonely Kimberly!"

"You are Trini… you are… but you know what? It's not Jason's fault you're lonely… it's yours…" Kimberly pleaded.

Trini suddenly felt a wave of anger coming up; she couldn't believe what Kimberly was saying. After all, it was Jason that hurt her, not the other way around. "How can you say that? I didn't do anything wrong! It was Jason that did… and you know what… it was you that did too! You both destroyed what I had with Jason! How is it my fault?!"

Kimberly shook her head at Trini not understanding what to feel at that moment… sorrow for what she and Jason did, or pity on Trini's behalf for her short sightedness. "Oh Trini… I'm sorry… I'm so… so fucking sorry that happened… I am! And Jason was sorry too! Jason and I… we were both so stupid! We couldn't help ourselves! I had lost so much… and Jason had as well… it was a onetime mistake Trini; it would have never happened again… why could you not have just forgiven us?"

Trini shook her head, her emotions were becoming a wreck and tears were beginning to show. "A onetime thing?! Bullshit! You two are together now and you expect me to believe it would have been a onetime thing?! You expect me to believe it would have never happened again? Do you take me for a fool!" Trini protested

Kimberly began to pant her own emotions were barley being contained. "It would have been Trini, I swear to God and all things holy it would have been! We were so stupid! Jason and I didn't talk for over a year after it happened, Trini! Over a year! He knew it… and I knew it! We would have never hurt you again like that! NEVER!"

"I don't even know why I bothered to talk to you! Can't you see that Jason's a bastard?!" Trini countered shaking her head in disgust.

Kimberly felt sick as she spoke "Why couldn't you have just forgiven him Trini? Why? You two would have been married by now and I would have been out of the picture… it would have been one horrible night, for a life time of happiness if you had just forgiven us…"

"I did forgive you!" Trini protested

"Then why not just take him back Trini?! Why didn't you just take him back and marry him?!" Kimberly questioned

"Would you have taken him back after what he did? Could you?! To live the rest of your life thinking about that moment!" Trini demanded

"YES!" Kimberly nearly cried out. "YES Trini! Don't you see?! That's the difference between me and you… I'm willing to accept that Jason isn't perfect! I'm willing to accept that he can make mistakes! That he does have flaws! And I'm willing to accept the idea that he can love us both! You had a wonderful loving man… and you threw it all away because you couldn't let go of the fact that he fucked up for one night! He's not perfect Trini! He never was!"

"He hurt me!" Trini nearly yelled.

"He hurt me too!" Kimberly countered

"Then why are we fighting over him?! I'm sick of the idea of two women EVER fighting over a man! Why don't we both just let him go?! He doesn't deserve either of us!" Trini reasoned.

Kimberly began to shrug her shoulders at Trini, wiping away a small tear from her face. "Because I'm not you Trini… because we're two very fundamentally different girls. And because I want to be happy… and I know with him, he's the only one I want…"

"But he cheated on you Kimberly… with someone who looks like me! It might as well have been me!" Trini spoke in anger.

"I'm not bitter Trini… I'm tired of being bitter. I lost my arm, my whole fucking family; I tried killing myself Trini…" Kimberly again shook her head. "And quite frankly… it's just not worth torturing yourself over. Jason isn't my rock! He's not where I place my faith in… I'm stronger than that! I don't need a man to antiquate my self-worth… I'm better than that!"

"Well I don't need a man either Kimberly, and that's why I don't need Jason! God is my rock!" Trini countered

"Then we're more alike than we think. You don't want him because you don't need him… and I want him because I don't need him…" Kimberly realized.

"That's not true Kimberly!" Trini countered. "You do need him in your life! That's why you're afraid to let him go… he's filling up that emptiness you have inside of you… all that loss you have endured… and if you truly were strong enough, you'd know that to be true. Jason may love you… but I think you really don't love him… at least not IN LOVE with him… because if you loved him even a fraction as I did… you would really care about the idea that he's still in love with me! You even said it yourself… I threw away a good thing… even when you defend yourself, deep down inside you wish Jason and I were still together…"

Kimberly shook her head at Trini. "You're wrong…"

"Am I?" Trini questioned. "Have you ever used sex to control him? I bet you have! I bet every time he even mentioned me to you, you started to strip," Trini's words began to sink into Kimberly's head, "maybe that's what you're really afraid Kimberly… not that Jason doesn't love you, but that you can't stand the idea of being alone! And if you're not comfortable and happy alone Kimberly… you'll never be comfortable or happy with someone else! That's the real fundamental difference between me and you… I'm okay with being alone… you're not…"

"Why are we still debating this?! What would others say if they heard us talking like this? Fighting over a man! It's so beneath us Trini!"

Trini shook her head. "I don't want him back Kimberly… I'm only here to tell you exactly what occurred at my apartment. Take it for what it's worth."

"Just go away…" Kimberly uttered trying to stop her crying.

Kimberly and Trini could have argued their points for hours, a very long time indeed, were if it not for Jason's sudden entrance they very well might have. "What's going on?" Jason said softly in a low tone coming up to both Kimberly and Trini.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Trini and Kimberly both turned away from Jason wiping the tears away in their eyes trying to hide their emotions. Jason was taken back at the two women and immediately knew whatever was being discussed had to be about him.

"Nothing…" Kimberly countered. "Just girl talk."

"Like she said, girl talk," Trini added.

Jason sighed for he knew that he was being lied too, but at the same time he also knew if he tried to talk about it he was just going to be shut down. "I'm not stupid guys… I know you were talking about me."

"No, we weren't" Kimberly protested

"Fuck that," Jason shrugged. "Come on let's just get the cat out of the bag already…"

"Jason…" Trini interrupted. "Just shut up. You don't need to hear this!"

Jason felt a deep feeling of sorrow enter him. The guilt of his sins began to consume him. "This is about me! This is about what I have done to you both! I admit it… I'm a piece of shit! I'm a scum-bag for hurting you both. I know that… and I know nothing I say will change what I have done. But to tell you both the truth… I can't help myself… for the life of me I wish I could but I can't… I love you…"

"Who?" Kimberly asked still sitting on her rock holding her legs by the thighs looking down on Jason.

"Which one of us?" Trini added crossing her arms, not from anger but still from the cold.

Both girls waited for Jason's reply, it finally occurred to them both at that moment that what Jason said DID matter to them. Their feelings of being strong and not needing Jason seemed to fade at that moment. The feeling made them both upset, Kimberly felt fear, while Trini had anger at the thought of truly caring what Jason said. Jason began to sigh in pain; his heart nearly wanting to explode. "Please don't make me say it… you're not going to want to hear it… neither of you…"

Trini started to shake her head upset. "Just say it Jason…"

Jason looked at them both, his head swaying slightly left at Kimberly, then to the right toward Trini. He hesitated but finally the words came. "I love you both… God help me I do… I fucking love both of you… and it's killing me inside…"

"Jason…" Trini finally uttered after a long silence. "This is fair to you."

"What do you mean?" Kimberly was quick to counter.

"Just look at us…" Trini suddenly pointed to Jason. "Look at him… he's a wreck… we're torturing him… this isn't right for us to put him on the spot like this… it's wrong of us to do that."

"You wanted to make him admit it!" Kimberly shot back upset at Trini's suddenly transformation from anger to pity.

Trini looked at Kimberly then turned back to Jason. "That was then… I was upset… I'm not anymore. And just realized how stupid this all is anyway. I mean look at us. We're over here squabbling with one another about who loves who, putting Jason on the spot. He doesn't need this… he has enough to worry about right now. We're making it worse on him… it isn't right. This is so petty. I'm leaving…" Trini began to walk away, but Jason quickly caught her arm.

"Trini wait…" Jason hesitated looking into her eyes gently shaking his head. "don't…"

Trini shook her head at him. "Just let it go Jason, I'm sorry… this wasn't right… none of this was right…"

Jason's arm suddenly fell away from Trini, he felt his heart sink as she walked away. Jason's eyes began to fall to the floor, depression was setting in…

Kimberly's hand suddenly began to gently touch Jason's back. "Come on… let's go home…"

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the lack of action on this one, but I'm trying to juggle all the different plots. Anyway, I hope you guys can figure out what the end results will be with all these different plot structures. Some of them go back to the beginning of the story. Anyway, God Bless and thanks for all the comments! **

**Next: Trini's Secret**


	68. Ch-67 Trini's Secret

**Rita's Palace: Lunar Surface:**

Golddar made his way to through the corridors of the palace, demon putties all about him bowing as he passed. For Golddar, his escape from the palace was no secret; the faking not only of his death but of that of Rita was nothing short of miraculous though left his body greatly scared. Firstly, Golddar was hardy gold anymore, little of his armor shined with the distinct yellow, brass color, instead replaced with charred black and scars from combat.

His body was half mechanical now torn between metal and flesh. Upon his face was a cybernetic implant on the left side, his eye now glowing red from the new augment. His wings were now metal, gears, nuts and bolts replacing flesh and bone. And his right arm no longer one he was naturally born with, but instead an arm of robotic in nature. There was one good thing about Golddar's new body, he was stronger, faster, more powerful and the respect he commanded from Rita's subject was all the more! Golddar was not at all dismayed by the way he now appeared, he knew he wasn't going to win any beauty contests before, and his neo appearance was one of great fierceness.

As he entered the chamber of the throne room he came about Rita who sat with authority on the very throne once occupied by Tommy and Zedd alike. Rita had chance much since then. She like Golddar was stronger and her sorceress powers had grown immensely. Ironically though, Rita's appearance was relatively unchanged. Just as beautiful and just as seductive. She nodded to Golddar as he approached, her hands gripping both the arm rests of her throne.

Golddar immediately bowed to her. "My Queen," he humbly spoke.

"Golddar… my trusted Golddar…"

"Yes, Empress," he replied

"Do I appear as a fool to you?" she asked

"No my queen," Golddar replied again.

"These evil Rangers… these Nephilim Rangers… they can no longer be trusted. Even now they plot against me and all my plans. The Power Rangers have been alerted to our presence, and soon will be upon us if we don't strike now."

"What would you have me do my Queen?" Golddar asked

"As much as I would like to dispose of the Nephilim Rangers, they are essential to my plans. I cannot destroy them. However… Jace…" Rita thought aloud. "He is the key to controlling the Nephilim Rangers. Take out the head… take out the threat. Without him they will easily join me!"

"I will dispose of him immediately." Golddar bowed

"No…" Rita paused again. "No… he must be subvertly taken out and the Nephilim Ranger must see him fail."

"How do we accomplish both?" Golddar asked

"We'll use the Power Rangers for that. Provoke the Rangers, draw them out."

"Where do I start?" Questioned Golddar

"This new Ranger… Thomas… the white tiger ranger… he's a good start. Find him!"

**Mariner Bay: Light Speed Aqua Base:**

The main visual display screen of the command deck of the Light Speed Aqua Base lit up with an urgent alert transmission. Agent Fairweather shook her head is disappointment at where the transmission was coming from. The screen flashed with a simple yet profound text "Urgent Transmission, Pentagon". All around Fairweather were agents of the government moving very busily from post to post, scanning computers, performing mundane tasks all of which were essential for the daily activities of the base itself; like a small army they worked. Fairweather was at the center of it all, her focus was drawn to the main view screen arms on her hips displaying nothing short of command authority.

"Urgent Transmission from the Pentagon Miss Fairweather," called one of the communication officers from behind her desk computer console.

"Open a channel." Fairweather answered.

Immediately a picture of the President of the United States appeared. President Paul had governed the Executive branch for nearly five years, his reelected campaign seemed more a formality as many viewed his leadership during the war, and his willingness to cooperate with the Power Rangers made his second term guaranteed. "Agent Fairweather,"

"Mr. President," she responded.

"We've been up in arms all day; the situation in Washington is not good." He addressed

"We're also aware of the recent events Mr. President," she assured him.

"The fact is Agent, we need answers. You have the experts, who are they?"

Suddenly the main screen split in two and to the left of the President was now a depiction of the Power Rangers fighting against their evil doppelgangers. Fairweather shook her head in frustration; she knew time was working against her. "We don't know Mr. President; all we can confirm is that it is the Power Rangers fighting them."

"You have the best and brightest mind our nation, our world has to offer, you have the best power ranger experts at your disposal and you're telling me you don't know?" The President's voice was calm but at the same time he showed concern. This was what his administration was preparing for behind the cloak of reconstruction, for in reality they had been preparing for war!

"That's exactly what I'm saying Mr. President," Fairweather nodded.

"Then what DO we know?" President Paul spoke in enfaces.

Fairweather began to pace around command deck pointing to one of her agents as they brought up the specifications of the enemy the Nephilim Rangers. "As you can see Mr. President, these NEW enemies seem to mirror the Power Rangers in energy and power. Their armor seems to have the same effects as that of the Power Rangers, super strength, speed and fighting ability, assortments of high tech weapons, perhaps even… Zords."

"Are we dealing with rouge power rangers here?" Asked the President

"We just don't know sir." Fairweather replied with some hesitation.

"What about the Power Rangers we do know? Are they still with us?"

Again Fairweather was hesitant but answered in truth. "We don't know sir."

"What do you mean?" President Paul asked again for clarity.

"We believe sir; it is safe to assume Mr. President, that the Power Rangers are still on the side of the world, but don't exactly see America as a trustworthy ally."

"You're referring to the two power rangers you made agents that escaped your custody, a blundering failure many of your critics are still raving over Miss Fairweather. Some think you're not fit to lead our Light Speed Rescue Project anymore." President Paul's words struck at Agent Fairweather deeply, she didn't like being threatened, though in fact she wasn't sure if the President had just done that.

Fairweather took a deep breath, held her ground and answered in turn. "William Krants and Boi Haiachi would have been able to escape at anytime Mr. President. That fact is, their teleportation devices allow them to traverse the entire planet, the Power Rangers made full proof of that many times before in the past. Whatever made them agree in the first place is the real reason they decided to stay. I cannot be left at fault for their so called escape."

"Be that as it may, I'm taking you off Alpha Base Command." President Paul replied

"WHAT!" came the shocking response of Fairweather, "You're pulling me off of the Light Speed Rescue Program?!"

"That's not what I said," President Paul quickly defended. "I said we're taking you off Alpha Base Command. You're a scientist, not a leader."

"I AM a leader Mr. President!"

"But not a leader of war," President Paul countered with authority. "You have no military background, you are not a veteran! Washington has decided to send one of our best to you; Admiral Mitchell will replace you as the commander of Alpha Base, and the head of our forces there."

"And where am I during all this?!" Replied Fairweather

"You will act as his second in command and head of our R&D department there. In the meantime, I want you to get Agents Krants and Haiachi back into Light Speed Rescue custody," ordered the President.

Agent Fairweather began shaking her head at the insane order she had just been given. "Mr. President that is a TALL order! We don't even know where William Krants or Boi Haiachi are, let alone the ability to bring them back with the resources we have. It's not like they're just going to walk back in here like they own the place! Mark my words Mr. President, we'll never seen those two inside the Aqua Base Again!"

ZOOM!

Suddenly two yellow and blue beams of light appeared next to Fairweather! Before Fairweather could gain her ground again she already knew exactly what was happening. Billy and Boi and returned! As the beams dissipated the two rangers stood before both the President on the view screen and Agent Fairweather who had been knocked to the ground by the force of the beams.

Billy looked around the Aqua Base then turned to Fairweather holding out his hand. "Hello Miss Fairweather."

"What up bitch!" Smiled Boi

"Boys…" Fairweather replied

"You were saying Agent Fairweather…" The President slightly mocked at Agent Fairweather's complete miscalculation.

**Ernie's Bar and Grill**

Thomas had every intention of following Jason's instructions of staying inside the Command Center; he had every intentions of not creating a situation where he could indeed run into his counterpart, yet despite these warning, and his better judgment, Thomas was quickly seduced by the language of Zach and persuaded to come with him on a day out in the town. Zach had shown Thomas many of the sights of the AG, the reconstruction efforts of the nation, the new and improved central park, the many Angel Grove malls and of course a final journey to Ernie's Bar and Grill. So far everything seemed to be going well, no signs of David Frank or of Jason their fearless leader, himself. Yet regardless of all they had experienced, Thomas could not fully enjoy himself, partly due to the fact that he was always couscous of running into his counterpart, but also due to the fact that he could not take his mind off the idea of his home world being totally destroyed.

Finally they entered the Bar and Grill, Zach was very generous and welcoming for Thomas. He opened the door allowing Thomas to enter before him. "Ha, ha, welcome, welcome, welcome Tommy, to the greatest restaurant in the city, Ernie's Bar and Grill. Everything from fancy drinks, loads of alcohol, if you're into that sort of thing, food, juice drinks and smoothies, breakfast served all day… you name it!"

"It's all every nice…" Thomas seemed to say in a low tone.

"Aw come on man, you've been down all day, what's the matter? Can't you smell those stakes burning in the back? What? Is everyone a vegetarian in your universe?" Zach shot back with a complaining yet comical voice.

"No, it's not that at all… it's just that in my world… none of this exists like it does here. Ernie is a drug dealer where I live, and the closest thing to a restaurant he owns is brothel."

"You a regular visitor to that or what," Zach smirked in a questionable and still comical tone.

"No," Thomas replied still showing little to no excitement.

"Ah, don't take it the wrong way man; I'm just joking with you."

"I know," Thomas replied. "I'm just not sure this was a bright idea. Jason said coming out here was a bad idea."

"You still worried about that? Come on man no way are you going to run into David, relax buddy," Zach smiled

"Zach, David! You guys want you usual spots?" came the smiling grin from a very happy Ernie embracing a suddenly shocked Thomas and Zach. "Where's Jason, you guys always hang together?"

"Hey Ernie," Zach was quick to reply patting Thomas's back acting as if he was indeed David. "No Jason today, just me and David,"

Thomas gave Zach a confused looked as if he were saying to him 'what are you doing?' Yet Thomas didn't give himself away by these actions of Zach rather he also played along; though he didn't know exactly how, so he stayed relatively quiet. Ernie was quick to guide them to a table and handed them two menus. "Tanya will be with you in a moment, she'll be your server."

"Thanks Ernie," smiled Zach.

Thomas scooted forward leaning against the table giving Zach an upset look. "What the heck man? You brought me to a location my counterpart frequently dines at?"

"It's okay, nothing's going to happen," assured Zach

"The heck with that! Ernie thinks I'm this David character! Why would you allow him to do that! You can't just go around town telling everyone I'm this guy! Sooner or later we're going to get caught!"

Zach seemed to be ignoring Thomas reading his menu looking up all the things that were good to him. "Boy I am I hungry. I'm thinking stake, you want stake bro?"

"Are you listening to me?" Thomas stated coming more and more upset at Zach's apparent lack of concern.

"I am, I'm just ignoring you… maybe a burger… or a Philly cheese sandwich, whatever I get I just know I need it to be red meat!"

"You can't just ignore me, this is important!"

"Yes… I … can…" said Zach

"I knew this was a bad idea, how can someone like you be a ranger when all you're concerned about is your food!"

"Hey there Zach, David," a very beautiful black girl stated smiling at the two sitting rangers.

Thomas turned his head to face who was speaking and found himself taken back for in front of him was a girl of immense beauty. Tanya Sloan was a very pretty girl though she herself was oblivious to it, not because she was blind in the heart, but because she was blind in the mind. In the cruel world the Rangers lived in, many saw the poster child of beauty was a light skinned flowing haired beauty. But that was not the case for Thomas, for in his world the exact opposite was true. When Thomas gazed at Tanya's eyes all he saw the very beauty she herself could not see, at least not in total.

"Hey…" Thomas hesitated in a taken back shy tone.

"Ah, there she is, Tanya man I sure am hungry," intervened Zach.

"Hey, Zach, what will it be today?"

"I'll have a Paul Revere's Spring Lager, and the biggest fucking beacon cheese burger you got!" gestured Zach.

"A Paul Revere's Spring Lager? Drinking too then?" Thomas asked "Not very Ranger like is it?"

Zach brushed off Thomas's statement and continued to talk to Tanya. "Ignore him Tanya, David's not himself today."

"Not myself today?! You're the one acting like a jerk!" Thomas defended

"Just get him a very large stake, medium. And get him a Paul Revere too. He needs it more than I do." Zach responded

"Coming right up!" Tanya said with a smile, nodding to both rangers and walking away.

Thomas waited a moment for Tanya to leave before he spoke to Zach again. "What the heck was that about? You're acting like a real jerk you know that Zach. First you ignore me, now you're making me drink! What's your deal?!"

Zach was still eyeing the desert menu when he finally decided to address Thomas. He placed the menu down just for a moment and pointed to the nearby window. "Listen Cowboy… what do you see outside there?"

Thomas gave Zach a strange look but answered. "A city… streets, cars, people…"

"That's right," Zach agreed. "Do you know what use to be there two years ago?"

"What?" Thomas asked bringing his defenses up.

"Nothing that's what! Two years ago, there weren't any cars, any people walking by, any lights… and the buildings you see were empty, say for all the Lord Zedd patrols out there! The only lights were the fires from all the destruction Lord Zedd and all his fucking minions caused. We fought him tooth and nail. I don't know how, or why I'm still alive today. I feel like my life could fucking end at any point. See cause for two whole years, we thought it was over. We could rebuild, replace, and replenish. But since you and your brother's evil fucking rangers showed up… not only did we discover the war wasn't over, but now there is a real good chance we're going to lose it! So how many days do we have left before the war breaks out again? Two, three, maybe one?! Maybe this time we'll win it easy, maybe this time we'll lose. Maybe I'll be dead before I see the end of it! I don't know. But this is what I do know. I know Ernie's has the best food again and the best beer around. Now I don't know about you, but as for me, I'm going to enjoy the time I have now! I'm going to drink a nice cold beer, I'm going to eat a big fucking burger filled with cheese and beacon, and I'm going to sleep with my girlfriend Angela as many times as I can before the fight breaks out again… I suggest you quit worrying so much, and just enjoy the time we have left before the shit hits the fan again!" With that final remark Zach lifted the desert menu again and continued to read.

Thomas didn't take long to suddenly realize the truth is what Zach stated and nodded. "They serve Ice Cream in that dessert menu?"

"The best in the AG!" Smiled Zach

"Think I can get Tanya's number?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Now you're talking Tommy!"

**Later That Night: Angel Grove Red Light District: Club Solo:**

The lights were flashing and bright, the music was loud bass pounding and echoing off the walls. Jason peered around the entire club as the strobes flickered like the twinkling of stars. All about Jason were beautiful girls dancing with their partners, the girls dressed scantily clad their men grinding with them; it was a party if ever there were one. Drinks seemed to glow with the lights, tropical colors of green apple, blue berry, and red cherry vodka sours, all dress with limes or tiny umbrellas, none of which were necessary but no one seemed to care. Jason sat with Kimberly her hair flowing, her eye lit up as bright as any of the lights around them. He gazed at her and smiled sipping his own drink.

It wasn't as if a club was a scene for Jason or Kimberly, it was more of an escape. For far too long Kimberly had missed the carefree style life she had once had, and Jason was all too eager to accommodate her. The fact was simple; Jason was still recovering from the idea of Trini being out of his life, and at the same time, the much larger weight on his shoulders of the world under threat again. It was as if both understood their time was precious and short; and that despite all their worries they had to escape them if only for one night.

Though Kimberly was sitting with Jason on a couch her body rocked with the music giving Jason an equally seductive smile. In her hand she held a cigarette and inhaled a small bit of smoke blowing it out gently winking at her boyfriend. Jason winked back sipping his drink pulling her closer to her. Suddenly the sound of a harmonica drew Kimberly's attention. She turned away to an ash tray and quickly put out her cigarette facing Jason again and pulling on his hand. "Come on," she told him still tugging. "I love this song! It's going down!"

Jason was fast to agree with her placing his drink down and walking with her to the dance floor her hand with his. He heard the lyrics coming up in the background, 'It's going down, I'm yelling Timber, you better move, you better dance!' "Is this?"

Before Jason could finish his question Kimberly answered with the thrusting of her body against his. "Yes! Timber!" she replied pulling his chest to hers the two beginning to dance together. Jason smiled as he felt Kimberly rocking her body with his, the two moving in sync to one another. His hands curved around her tight body as she placed her back to him rocking with the music.

Jason could smell the sweet scent of Kimberly's perfume, his hands gently pulling her head back as he softly kissed her neck the two still dancing. 'Swing your partner round and round,' came the lyrics of the music. Like clockwork Jason seemed to respond to the music at what was being said spinning Kimberly in his arms drawing her body away from him as she sexily called him close to her again with her finger beckoning him to come to her. Jason was quick to respond pulling in closer grabbing onto Kimberly's hips and rocking with her on the dance floor her hair falling over her face making her all the more sexy to him. He kissed her deeply still holding onto her hips the two thrusting with one another to the music, their dance looking all the more aggressive. 'Whoooooaooo whoooaoooa whoooooaoooa,' came the music. Jason and Kimberly both closed their eyes moving with each other more. The tension in both of them was building and Jason could feel it with every thrust Kimberly responded to. She began to pull at his collar whispering into his ear. "Let's get out of here!"

Jason responded with a smile and a nod, gripping Kimberly's hand and walking her out of the club taking only her bag and his wallet, leaving behind her half smoked cigarette and his half filled glass.

**Meanwhile: Down Town Angel Grove: Trini's apartment:**

Trini found herself alone in her apartment. She had been reading silently to herself trying to put all her troubles behind her. This is how Trini spent most of her nights, reading by a fire, sitting on her sofa, taking herself away from the world. However, recently, thinks no longer seemed to have the same effect as they once had. Trini enjoyed being alone, but lately she was starting to feel very lonely. She started to think about Jason, and Kimberly, and herself. Love triangles were a complicated thing… and for Trini with all her problems, despite all her courage, it was beginning to get to her. She looked at the cover of the book "A Walk to Remember" a love story about a dying girl and a man who loved her. She thought she would enjoy it… but now it was leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

She closed the book setting it on her lap and began to think. Jason was on her mind, Kimberly was on her mind, and war was on her mind! She couldn't get it out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see were flashes of Jason bedding Kimberly. It was killing her inside, and despite her strong composer she was beginning to crack.

Rest! Yes, that was it! She needed to rest. She took off a pair of reading glasses she wore and leaned against one side of the couch laying her body down. Yes! Rest is what she needed, she thought. She closed her eyes trying to take herself away from her troubles, but before she fell asleep , tears would suddenly ruin her ability to do so.

Trini was crying. She felt the tears stream down her face. All that was happening to her was tearing her apart from the inside out! She kept seeing Jason in her head. She imagined herself in his arms; she couldn't believe she was thinking it. For so long she had fought those feelings. She hated the idea that she loved him still, and it was now hurting her beyond rationality.

"Fuck…" she whispered. "I hate you… I hate you…"

Before Trini could come to her senses she gripped the book in her hand and threw it violently into the fire! The fire suddenly gave a short burst of flame before it began to consume the book. Trini opened her eyes staring at the pages burning in front of her. It wasn't sadness that consumed her… but anger. She was angry at the fact that she still loved Jason. It burned her inside, just as much as the book in the fire.

"I love you… Jason…"

Suddenly Trini's phone began to ring! RING! RING!

Trini reached for her cell, composed herself and answered. "Hello…"

"Miss Kwan…"

"Yes…" Trini answered

"It's Doctor Gibson, I'm sorry I called you so late, but the results are in and I'm afraid we have some rather unfavorable news…"

"What is it…" Trini replied

"It has spread to your bones Miss Kwan. I'm afraid at this point Surgery is not an option."

"What do you mean it's spread to my bone?" Trini suddenly asked with worry.

"I'm afraid the radiation and Chemotherapy didn't have the effected we want and it has now traveled to certain parts of your bone. We can't perform the surgery now there would be no point to it."

"What do we do now?" Trini hesitated, her breathing becoming heavier.

"There are several treatments we can perform, but I'm afraid there's no cure now. I'm afraid it's only a matter of time now. But with treatment you can-"

Before the doctor could finish what he was stating Trini suddenly hung up the phone. Her hands shook from the news… her eyes grew heavy, tears beginning to water more. Trini reached up to her head and pulled the wig off her head revealing very short hair under. She leaned back against the couch and began to cry again, but this time sleep came quickly…

**Down Town Angel Grove: Jason and Kimberly's Apartment:**

Jason sat waiting his eyes eager for what was about to happen. He looked around his apartment, sitting in the center of his couch facing the television, but knowing that his eyes wouldn't be fixed on the TV for long. He held his breath, the living room lights suddenly began to dim… what was Kimberly planning?

The music came next, Jason had known how pretty Kimberly was, but nothing could prepare him for what she was about to do for him. As the music began to play Jason quickly recognized the song and smiled. 'Come and Get it' it was one of his favorites by Selena Gomez and the thought of Kimberly dancing to it sent him chills.

Slowly Kimberly stepped out from the bed room and Jason's heart began to pound in its chest. Jason gazed at how sexy Kimberly looked wearing a very thin, very short black skirt and pink bra. Her eyes caught Jason's and she began to smile at him biting her lower lip. She walked to the coffee table in front of Jason sliding leaning her body across the table so that he had a perfect side view of her. Kimberly lifted her leg in a skimpy seductive pose a sexy model might use on a calendar. She twisted to her side resting her head on her arm showing off her body for Jason then began to dance.

Kimberly came to her feet on top of the coffee table sexily moving her body to the music. She swung her hips, seducing Jason with every thrust, very rock. She bent down low smiling at him, her legs spreading open a little, then standing back up unhooking her bra from the front allowing them to show a more of her body, barley covering her breasts. Jason looked up at her and winked, Kimberly smiled in turn unbuttoning her skirt teasingly. She came over to Jason and climbed on his lap holding him from the neck and kissing him passionately.

Jason pulled Kimberly to him sucking on her lips gripping her hips. He felt very excited, he needed this! He needed this release! He brought Kimberly close to him and really started to kiss her hard. Kimberly moaned gently as Jason kissed her chest. "I missed this!" Kimberly uttered.

"I missed it too," Jason smiled as he continued to kiss her.

Kimberly moaned again tilting her neck allowing Jason to kiss it. "Oh… I dream about these moments! I love to dream about you! Do you dream about me? Do you think we share the same dreams Jason?" Kimberly asked

"What?!" the sudden image of Trini sitting across from him caught Jason's attention. The simple phrase was all it took to snap Jason out of the moment. "What did you say?" he asked softly.

Kimberly was taken back at Jason's sudden sober reaction. "What?" she hesitated. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Dreams…" Jason suddenly uttered turning away from Kimberly. "You mentioned dreams…"

"I did… what's the matter?" Kimberly hesitated her voice sounding more concern. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What did you ask me? Before… about dreams…" Jason wondered.

Kimberly now sounded scared. She couldn't tell what she had done wrong for Jason to suddenly sound so sad, so taken back, so lost. "Dreams? Nothing… I just said I dreamed about you… I was just wondering if you dreamed like I did… if you know… we shared the same dreams…"

Jason began to look sad, he turned away from Kimberly. "Trini and I use to share dreams… we shared the same dreams…"

"It's okay," Kimberly spoke in a tone resembling panic. "It's okay, I'm not upset Jason… its fine… we're okay. I'm still okay! We're going to be okay…" Kimberly began to grip the sides of Jason's face, she leaned into him trying to kiss him but Jason turned away from Kimberly again.

"This is wrong… this isn't right…" he uttered.

"no, no, it's okay Jason. We're fine! I'm okay, you don't have to worry! We're going to be okay!" Kimberly nodded at Jason, trying to pull his face toward him again.

"Stop Kimberly… stop…" Jason grabbed Kimberly's hands from his face and gently brought them down. "This is wrong… I can't do this anymore… I can't…"

"What are you talking about?" Kimberly began to panic, her eyes beginning to water. "We're okay, I love you… and we're going to be okay Jason!"

"No… no we're not Kimberly… no we're not…" Jason shook his head his grips on her hips lifting.

"I love you Jason… don't you love me?" Kimberly pleaded. "Don't you?"

Jason looked into Kimberly's eyes and began to nod. "I do Kimberly… I do love you… But I'm IN love with Trini."

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked looked more upset at him, tears beginning to form. "What do you mean love and IN love? Isn't it the same? Isn't that the same?!"

"I thought so…" Jason shrugged. "I don't know… maybe… but I don't think so anymore…"

"Jason… I love you…"

"I know Kimberly… but it's not fair to you… I can't love you the same as I love Trini."

"But you said you love me! You said!"

"I know," Jason nodded. "I do love you Kimberly. But not the way I love Trini… I don't know how I know, but I know… it's in my gut. It's telling me something, something's not right… something's changed, I don't belong with you Kimberly… I belong with her… I belong with her…"

"Jason…" Kimberly began to cry. "I need you… I love you… don't say that! Don't!"

"Kimberly please…"

"STOP IT!" she suddenly yelled. "Just shut up! Stop it… please… just hold me… please…"

"Kimberly…" Jason felt torn, he knew he loved both women, but he also knew that the love for both was not the same. What was it? How could it be? He shook his head and began to hug Kimberly. "It's going to be okay Kim… it's going to be okay…"

"Don't leave me…" she began to cry. "Please… I can't do it without you! I can't do it alone!"

"Oh Kimberly…" Jason uttered in sadness. "Don't you know?"

"Know what?" she panted.

Jason shook his head at her. "If you're not comfortable and happy by yourself Kimberly, you'll never be comfortable and happy with someone else."

Jason's words seemed to stab at Kimberly's chest for they were the exact same words Trini ahd once spoke to her. She knew it, she truly knew it then. Jason was right… Trini was right… but that didn't change the idea that she still loved him. "Jason…" She stuttered. "I will always love you… even if I'm not with you… my love isn't a lie… it's never been a lie… but if you need to be with her… if you truly need to be with Trini… I won't stop it…"

Jason lifted Kimberly's chin and stared into her eyes. "Kimberly… we live in a very cruel world."

"I know…"

"I do love you though Kimberly… I do… just differently though… I want you to know that. I'm not faking anything… never have been. This breaks me up inside. I don't know what to do anymore…"

"I know what to do…" Kimberly suddenly began to climb off Jason's lap and buttoned her bra again and leaned over to the side table where Jason left his cell phone. She reached over for it and handed it to him. "Call her…"

**Elsewhere in the city: Red Dragon Dojo:**

Jason David Frank had often enjoyed a good late night workout, so much so that Jason Lee, had given him his own copy of the Dojo keys. He had just finished locking up the Red Dragon Dojo whistling a light tune to himself when he suddenly heard a gust in the wind. "Huh… anyone there?"

David waited a moment for an answer none came. "Hello?" David said again.

Again nothing…

"Must have been the wind," he convinced himself.

Not far off in the distance. "That's the one, this THOMAS character! Kill him!"

BAM!

Without warning a dozen putties had suddenly surrounded David Frank! "Whoa!" David shot out dropping his gym bag raising his fists. "Cyber Putties…" David hesitated a moment and looked at the vicious creatures again. "Wait… you're not Cyber Putties… you look like Cyber Putties but you're not…"

Thud! Thud! Thud!

The Earth seemed to shake beneath David as the Putties began to move out of the way for the colossal beast that was Golddar. The demon gripped his sword and held it high. "What the fuck?" David uttered in growing tension.

"SO…" Golddar spoke with his iconic threatening voice. "You're this Thomas character! This NEW White Tiger Ranger!"

"What?!" David hesitated. "I think you have the wrong guy man… My names Jason David Frank. I don't know no Thomas… or any White Tiger Rangers."

"A likely story from a coward! Putties… ATTACK!"

**Author's Notes: Sorry I left you in a cliffhanger! How you all had a nice Valentine! **

**NEXT: Thomas and David!**


	69. Ch-68 Thomas and David

**Author's Notes: Don't let this beginning confuse you… just read on. : ) **

**Thank you! **

**Ruins of Angel Grove: Two and a Half Years Ago:**

_The Green Ranger gripped his blade standing before his brother ready to fight. Jason stood across his enemy, his rival, his brother…_

_The cold winter wind blew around Jason's face; even in his power rangers armor Jason could feel the sting of winter. All around Jason could see the expanse of death, the city he loved was burning: Angel Grove along with the world was at the mercy of Lord Zedd. Fate had come full circle against the red ranger, Zordon gone, Kimberly in a time warp, and his brother now his mortal enemy nothing could be worse than this fate! Now in the tops of the roofs of the city Jason faced his greatest challenge… Tommy, his own flesh and blood. _

_Tommy stepped forward and looked at Jason his hand still holding his dragon dagger that was now formed into a sword, his helmet off, long hair blowing in the wind. Tommy smirked at his younger brother embracing the awe and destruction around him, he raised an eyebrow to his brother and smiled an evil grin at him. "Magnificent isn't it little brother?"_

_Jason lifted his power sword and directed it to Tommy standing in a defensive posture. "How could you do this to us Tommy? You betrayed the world you were born in, you turned your back on us all…"_

_Tommy rubbed his goatee and shook his head. "Don't be so dramatic Jason; the world is all ready doomed. Lord Zedd has taken over everything; nothing will come of your resistance."_

"_I don't believe Tommy" Jason stubbornly disagreed! "We will fight till the end! Until death!"_

"_What good will that do?"_

"_You'll see!" called Jason charging into battle his blade in hand. _

"_Let it come then!" Tommy yelled charging back at Jason with his own sword. _

_Like lightning the two clashed blades, thunderous roars stringing from their swords, crackling energy springing out from the points of contact of their blades. The two power rangers fought like ravenous wolves howling and barking at one another. Jason's blade struck against Tommy's own, the two kept up with one another striking hard, their blades moving like waves in the ocean crashing against the cliffs of the shores. The contest of fits and strength was like nothing Jason could have remembered in recent years. _

_Finally Tommy gained the advantage knocking Jason's power sword away leaving him defenseless relying only on his fists. It was not enough! Tommy kicked at Jason's stomach and again drew his blade across his chest. The red ranger fell back hard holding onto his body struggling on one arm against the ground, his knees slowly giving way under him. Like a wounded animal Jason seemed at the mercy of his brother. _

_Tommy laughed, clutching his blade dragging his sword across the floor. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… little brother… little brother… Is that all you got? You're making this very easy on me Jason. You can't stand against me, what makes you think you can stand against him?"_

"_A-rghh… against who you asshole?" Jason struggled_

"_Jace of course."_

"_What?!" a hint of dread poured into Jason's heart. His chest began to pound with so much adrenaline that he began to sweat. That is when it began to hit Jason, where was he? The skies began to change, the dark night shunned a glowing purple and blue, an evil face appeared in the clouds. How was it possible? "You're… you're dead Tommy… Zedd killed you!"_

"_I'm not dead Jason… you are!" Tommy's sword came down on Jason's face; the slash of the blade sprang out with green energy. Jason saw the blood fly out from him even before the red mist hit the ground. The red ranger clutched the side of his face, blood cover his face, his stomach trembled, he was scared again! Tommy had scared his face again!_

"_NO!" _

**Down Town Angel Grove: Jason's Apartment**

"NOOOO!" Jason shot out of bed like a rocket. He sprang up throwing off his covers.

The shock of Jason's sudden awakening scared Trini from her sleep. Trini turned over to face Jason and came to his side. "JASON!"

Jason turned back to Trini and shook his head. "Trini…"

"Are you alright?" she questioned. "We're you having a nightmare?"

Jason paused a moment and looked into Trini's eyes. He smiled at Trini's face and rubbed her cheek looking at her in her yellow blouse. "It was… I dreamed Tommy was still alive…"

"Well it's over now… we only need to worry about Rita and her evil power rangers," Trini reassured him rubbing his chest. Jason nodded at Trini and thought a moment. He felt her hand on his chest and looked over to her. "Is every alright?" Trini asked

Jason felt a chill in his body, something just wasn't right. Trini…"What?" Jason turned to Trini to face her, but it was at that moment he realized something, Trini couldn't possibility be there with him at that moment. How? How was she there?! Was he still dreaming?! "Trini…"

"Are you alright Jason?" Trini questioned

"How… how did you get here?" Jason questioned.

"I've always been here Jason… I live here…" Trini raised an eyebrow at Jason looking at him with confusion.

"Am I still dreaming?" he asked her

"Of course not…" Trini felt worried now. She stared at Jason with a bit of fear. "Jason… calm down… let me get you some water."

"You live here? Where's Kimberly?" Jason wondered. "Where's Kimberly?"

Trini walked to the kitchen and coming to the cabinet lifting a cup and filling it with cool water from the frig. She turned back to Jason still listening to him from the kitchen. "Kimberly? Kimberly's with Tommy at their apartment."

"Tommy's dead Trini…" Jason called back to her from his bed.

Trini held the cup in her hand and began to place ice cubes in the cup. "What do you mean dead? Jason, Tommy and Kimberly have been married for over two years. You're starting to scare me Jason…"

"Tommy's dead Trini!" Jason said sternly.

"I know he is…"

The voice was different, that was the first thing Jason noticed. Her Chinese accent was replaced with an American one. Jason's eyes lifted up to see Kimberly standing at the front of his door her pink pajamas on holding up a cup of ice cold water.

"Kimberly!" Jason heart pounded at the sight of her. "Kimberly…"

Kimberly's eyes looked at his with confusion. "Who else would it be?"

"You're not Trini…" Jason stated with confusion.

Kimberly's eyes hit the floor, she shook her head. "I know Jason… you don't have to explain anymore…"

"No, no… that's not what I mean…" Jason came up from the bed and walked to the foot of the door now facing Kimberly. "You we're Kimberly just now… you were Trini…"

"What?" Kimberly looked on at Jason with confusion. "Jason are you feeling okay?" Kimberly lifted her hand and placed it on Jason's head. "I think you need to lay down… you're not feeling well."

"I'm not joking Kimberly… I was just talking to Trini…"

"You weren't talking at all…" Kimberly insisted. "I just got up to get myself some water before I started packing my things…"

"Packing your things?" Jason questioned. "Why?"

"You broke up with me… we just broke up Jason…" Kimberly explained.

"What do you mean?" Jason wondered. Jason did remember breaking up with Kimberly, but something didn't seem right about it all. He was sure he wasn't dreaming anymore, but couldn't explain why Trini would suddenly appear and disappear.

"You don't remember breaking up with me?" Kimberly wondered.

"I do…" Jason agreed. "I just need to hear it from you."

Kimberly sipped the cup of water and came up to the living room. Jason began to follow her. Kimberly shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the living room table. "I came out of our room, dressed sexy, and was dancing for you, then I startled you and at that point you told me how you felt. You told me you wanted to be with Trini… I mean it hurt Jason it did… but you were right… I know you love her and it's what's best… so I told you to call her." As Kimberly explained she gestured with her hands, Jason studied her every word. "We talked for a while, and we decided to break up. I mean, it wasn't like we weren't civil about it. I told you I was going to stay with Billy and said I was going to start packing; you went to the room and laid down on the bed. That's when I decided to get some water for myself."

Jason looked at the glass of water in Kimberly's hands. "That water isn't for me?" He wondered.

"Of course it's for you…"

The voice changed again! Jason's eyes lifted from staring at the glass of water and right in front of his face was Trini, this time wearing yellow pajamas, her eyes bright green, her hair cut short with yellow highlights. "Trini!" Jason said with shock. "What is this!"

"The water you wanted…" Trini said with confusion.

"Where's Kimberly?!" Jason questioned in a stern voice, partly from fear, partly from confusion.

"With Billy… I already told you…" Trini smiled

"Billy? You mean Tommy right?" Jason questioned.

"Ha," Trini smiled. "Tommy and Kimberly a couple? You know those two can't stand each other!"

Jason started to feel sick. He couldn't understand what was going on. Fear was covering him. If the nightmare about his brother wasn't enough, these hallucinations were much worse. He began to sweat and sat on the couch, starting to breathe a little heavy. "I'm feel sick…" he panted.

"Is our breakup affecting you this much?" Kimberly began to ask.

Jason's eyes looked up from the floor meeting Kimberly's eyes again who still held her glass of water. Jason shook his head again and felt depressed knowing something was effecting his reality. The red ranger had fought countless battles, and met great opponents in combat, but at that moment he could not understand what was happening, or hope to solve the problem, or what was even going on for that matter. Jason began to place his hands over his face in defeat calling out to Kimberly again. "Kimberly… have you been here the whole time? And nothing change?"

"Mō ichido, itte kudasai," a soft voice spoke.

Jason's eyes widened, he drew back his hands and peered up again seeing a very strange looking Japanese girl, looking nothing like anyone he had ever met. "Whoa… he hesitated… who the hell are you?"

The girl smiled at Jason sweetly… "Mei…"

"Do you speak English?" he said very confused.

"Hai," Mei smirked

Knock Knock- The knock on the door this late at night might have been strange any other day, but at that moment, it was a welcome sound to Jason. Jason stood up from the couch passed the Japanese speaking girl next to him and came to the door opening it again.

At the other side Billy was standing in front of him. Jason shot Billy a strange look not knowing what to expect. "Billy…"

"Jason, who's she?" Billy questioned gesturing toward the strange looking Japanese girl.

"You don't recognize her?" Jason asked.

"Hi Dan!" the Japanese girl smiled waving her hand.

"Apparently she seems to know us…" Billy admitted.

"Billy, strange things are happening to me!" Jason said with confusion.

"I know, it's happening to me too!" Billy agreed.

"What do you mean?" Jason questioned.

"People around me seem to be changing into other people, and worse they all seem to know me but I don't know all of them. They keep changing!" Billy informed Jason.

Hearing Billy's words, Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I thought I was the only one!"

"Let's go for a walk…" Billy insisted.

"Where are you guys going?" the Japanese girl questioned.

Jason grabbed his red hood from a nearby closet door and slipped on his shoes. "Don't wait up." He called out to the Japanese girl.

"Geki!" The girl called out to him.

Jason fled the apartment not bothering to even address the Japanese girl back. He slammed the door and began to walk with Billy.

**Down Town Angel Grove: Streets of the Market District**

Jason and Billy walked side by side in the thick night air, the Red Ranger's eyes fixed on stars and lights above. For Jason, the recent turn of events was startling to say the least. His dream about his brother Tommy was still fresh in his mind, but even more so was this idea that he was somehow hallucinating images of random girls and people. At first Jason believed himself to be mad, but now with the presence of his friend Billy he was trying to make sense of it all. After all, if Billy was experiencing the same events then he couldn't be going mad could he?

"Tell me exactly what was happening to you?" Billy questioned

"I was having a dream about Tommy, well it was more of a nightmare really, but when I awoke… I found myself next to Trini… it didn't make any sense."

"That is weird, you broke up after all…" Billy nodded.

"Yea, then I began talking to her, and she acted as if nothing was happening at all. Like it was all normal," Jason emphasized.

"Did she look the same?" Billy inquired.

"Yes… well the first time she looked pretty normal, but the second time she was very different looking."

"Details, how so?" Billy asked

"Well her hair had changed, and she seemed to carry herself more like Kimberly than herself."

"Definite signs of personality changes, a simple change of the hair can spell out so much… I was having similar experiences myself."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one…" Jason shrugged. "Waking up with Trini again was something that really surprised me…"

"You think you were surprised with that?" Billy stated with a tone suggesting he had experienced something much more strange? "I woke up next to Zach… well he didn't call himself Zach. He called himself Walter Jones, and was insistence that my name was David Yost and that we were gay lovers. Let me just say, I was not at all pleased with it nor do I want to experience something like that again!"

"So what do you think is going on?" Jason wondered.

"Well, it only seems to be effecting you and me… I think that has to do with our connections. I believe we are experiencing some sort of Temporal Dimensional Shifting: temporary alternations of reality in quantum time. "

Jason listened to Billy's explanation, and although he used large words, he understood Billy's Jargon well enough to at least grasp most of what he was saying. "You mean like alternate dimensions?"

"Exactly, shifts in our reality, one dimension leaking into the other. String theory discusses the idea of an infinite string of alternate universes all parallel to one another. I believe we are somehow beginning to see these dimension… at the very least getting glimpses into them, some universes with minuet differences, others with more drastic differences."

"It would explain why Trini suddenly changed from long hair to short hair. And that strange Japanese girl in my apartment."

"These shifts we seem to be experiencing don't appear to last very long. But I drew up a calculation," Billy took that moment to hand Jason a piece of paper with equations and numbers. Looking at the paper made Jason feel truly simple minded as Billy's mind was certainly more knowledgeable than his own. The red ranger looked at the number and mathematical signs seemed to make no sense, but Jason also realized it must have been like reading English to him. Instead of commenting on the paper, Jason simply allowed Billy to continue. "If my theory is right, these fluxes in reality are going to become more common, but at the same time they seem to be reflecting from an outside source. What that source is I don't have the slightest idea."

Jason suddenly stopped in his tracks and gave Billy a strange look. "Billy, isn't it obvious where these fluxes are coming from?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Spire! The Demon Spire!" Jason insisted.

"What Demon Spire?" Billy questioned

"What?! The demon spire that Thomas spoke of, if the spire opens up portals to other realities than maybe its creating temporal rifts." Jason explained

"Thomas?" Billy suddenly stated in confusion.

At that moment Jason peered into Billy's eyes with a look of growing suspicion. "Billy… do you work at light speed rescue, is Boi your partner in crime?"

Billy's own eyes began to widen. "Who's Boi?" It didn't take long for both rangers be understand what was happening. "You're not my brother are you?" Billy asked.

"Tommy was my brother… you're not my universes Billy are you?" Jason countered.

"Fascinating…" Billy smirked.

"Great… so you're telling me we're not even from each other's universes are we?" The revelation sent a small chill down Jason's back.

"This is truly remarkable…" the Alternate Billy explained.

"If you say so Billy…" Jason shrugged. "In my universe we've been struggling to grasp the Demon Spire Rita has been constructing… it is nice however to know that there are other Power Rangers in these Universes…"

"Power Ranger?" Billy questioned. "I'm a Kamen Rider… amazing… simply amazing…"

"What a second, does that mean I'm currently in your universe, or are you in mine?" Jason realized.

"I think the answer is both… the way string theory explains it… all reality is-"

It suddenly went silent… Jason turned around to see where Billy went, but at that moment he was gone. Jason found himself alone then. The cold air of the night made his mind wonder even more. He could have stayed there in the empty streets all night wondering, but the sound of combat took him away.

**Not Far From Jason: Red Dragon Dojo:**

For David, his life a moment ago was simple enough, work, school, Dojo… but as he closed and locked up the Red Dragon Dojo his world came to a grinding holt. Instead of his usual walks home he instead was ambushed by Golddar and

"This is the one… the White Tiger Ranger!"

"Buddy you got the wrong guy I'm telling you. I'm not Power Ranger!" David defended himself.

"A likely story from a coward! Putties, destroy him!"

Demon Putties quickly leaped into action against the Jason David Frank, but David was not unfamiliar with battle. Thought David was by no means a Power Ranger he was still a formidable fighter. Golddar waves his arms in the air as more Putties came around him, he pointed his sword toward David and ordered them to continue their assault.

David jumped toward two putties charging him. He thrust his leg with a strong side kick knocking the first putty back, then landing a spinning back kick at the other. Three more demons took the place of those that David had battled and pursued him. David turned back just in time to catch a demonic putty fist, he channeled the energy for the attack and used it to both block and thrust the attacking demon's limb at the other two he were charging at him.

A short battle ensued with each putty being stopped and knocked back by the superior fighting skill of David. But with all his strength and all his courage David could not seem to hold back the tide of the enemy. Again several putties attacked him, again he beat them back, his punches blasting back at the enemy, his kicks like rockets fired from a blast tube, each one striking with devastating results.

David was quick to wipe his hands at the fallen demon smiling in satisfaction. "Well, well, well… is that all you demons can come up with?"

"You are cocky White Ranger!" Golddar mocked

"I told you asshole; I'm not a power ranger!"

At last Golddar had enough of the David's display of resistance. The golden beast sprang into action bringing forth a storm of energy around him. It only took David a split second to realize what was about to occur. The blade of Golddar came down in a whirlwind of golden and black fire, but David leaped out of the way allowing Golddar's sword to miss him. That was simply his first swing, again David leaped back, and twisted his body rolling, ducking, dodging, with every swing from Golddar David managed to buy more time for himself. Lesser man might have panicked in that situation but David held his ground keeping a straight head in the face of an overwhelming enemy. Time and again David dodged Golddar's attacks, but unlike the evil beast David was slowly losing his energy to avoid certain death…

It was then that Jason came across the ensuing battle, and though he was only at a short distance to the engagement he seemed to go unnoticed. Whether it was skepticism or a complete dislocation from recent events instead of morphing and launching an assault against his enemy, Jason chose to stay out of the conflict and merely watch the events unfolding.

"What is this?" Jason seemed to speak to himself. "A robotic Golddar against a Tommy look-alike? What universe have I stumbled across?"

The battle continued, Golddar swung again, David dodged again though the blade came so close to him it did not miss his shirt. "SHIT!" David panicked as he rolled again taking a knee on the floor looking at his torn shirt.

"Quit running white ranger! Fight Me!" Golddar roared waving his sword about.

"Are you blind or something you Golden Fuck-tard! I'm NOT A POWER RANGER!" David pleaded and yelled hoping to get through to the unresponsive Golddar.

Jason looked on still unnoticed by the surrounding forces of evil, his reactions only reflected his disassociation with reality. In under any other circumstance Jason would not have hesitated to engage the enemy, but from all that he had experienced so far that particular night, he was very unsure of what was real or not.

"None of this is real," Jason whispered. "None of it…"

At a short distance David was still fighting for his life as Golddar continued to attack him. By then David was losing every ounce left in him to continue to resist. He wanted to fight, he wanted to attack, but the sad truth was his human strength was nothing by itself against the likes of Golddar. David felt desperate as he kneeled to the floor the dreaded beast kept approaching him, his weapon ready to finish him off. But like a miracle in that final glance David caught sight of Jason. He wasted no time in assessing the situation. David knew he could not hope to resist Golddar, but Jason! Jason was a power ranger, Jason had the power, Jason had the ability. It was his only hope. He was his only hope! He stood up looking right at the red ranger and called out to him with all the strength he had left. "JASON! JASON! HELP ME!"

But to is ever growing despair Jason did not react, he did not even budge from where he stood. Like a ghost Jason remained silent. "None of this is real…" he whispered. "None of it is real…"

"JASON HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! JASON!" David yelled again in desperation.

Golddar's blade came crashing down in another fraction of a second David would be dead, but even that did not cause Jason to react. He stood there watching as if it was a movie and not the reality in what it was. In that fleeting moment that seemed to span a life time David's eyes closed as he realized he was about to die. He felt the heat of Golddar's blade coming down, it would not be much longer now… death was at his door!

KA-BOOOM!

"MAMOTH BLAST!"

And just like magic, the black and purple energy wake rocketed out of Zach's Power Axe Cannon blasting straight into Golddar's chest sending the beast packing the other direction. David opened his eyes and saw he was still among the living, but it was not Jason who pulled David from the wings of death rather it was Zach the black ranger who had came out of Ernie's Bar and Grill only a few blocks away.

Golddar came back up from the blast and raised his arm pointing at the fully armored Black Power Ranger. "It's the Black Ranger! Putty Patrol, Attack!"

Zach still held his Power Axe Cannon when he turned to the still motionless Jason. The black ranger grabbed Jason's shoulder and shook him. "Jason what the hell is wrong with you. Don't you see that David's in danger! JASON!"

The red ranger still did not reach. His only movement was a head turn toward his shoulder than up at Zach himself. "None of this is real…" he spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about? All of this is real! Wake the fuck up man!" Zach answered.

"Leave him be, he's delusional!" Thomas suddenly appeared

Jason turned his head even more to see Thomas coming from behind the black ranger gripping his fists still unmorphed.

"Feel free to morph at any time now Thomas. We're about to be outnumbered." Zach responded.

"Dai-Rangers don't morph. We Henshin!" Thomas replied.

"Morph, Henshin, just look like a power ranger already!" Zach countered

"Right!" Thomas jogged up to David and held out his hand…

David's eyes were still so focused on the black ranger that he did not even begin to realize who it was that was helping him to his feet. He gripped his hand and faced the stranger who had come up behind him. "Are you alright?" the voice sounded so familiar.

"Yea…" David replied look to see who was speaking. If David's mind had not been blown away by the events of that night up until then, they certainly were at that very moment when he caught a glimpse of Thomas. "I'm…. … fine…" David still could not believe it, there in front of him stood… himself! At least it appeared to be himself. If that were even possible!

Thomas gave a quick nod to David. "Glad to hear it."

"Are you… me? Like from the future or something?" David questioned in complete confusion.

"No," Thomas was quick to reply. "Not exactly. If you'll excuse me."

Thomas again stepped forward holding out both his arms. "READY!" Suddenly like a magician two strange object seemed to appear from thin air around Thomas's hands. One object looked like a Power Morpher strapped to his left wrist, the other hand held out a white blade with the head of a tiger at the hilt of the weapon. White electric energy began to wrap around Thomas's arms as the swung them in front of his chest in an 'X' formation crossing the blade and the wrist morpher-like device. "HENSHIN! KABER POWER! SHORU SENTAI DAI RANGER!"

White lighting enveloped Thomas, his body disappeared replaced with the large white power armor of a Dai-Ranger. David's eyes began to widen his breath was taken away as the White Tiger Ranger manifested before him. Suddenly it all began to make sense. Whoever this look-alike was, he was the White Tiger Ranger Golddar was looking for.

David was not the only one who realized this, Golddar grabbed his blade again and raised it as dozens of putty patrols formed up around him. "The White Tiger Ranger…" Golddar uttered in anger.

Thomas and Zach both stepped forward weapons at the ready. "So… Golddar, I hear you've been looking for me." Thomas spoke out in a hint of pride.

"So… the little human was telling the truth. You're the real White Ranger aren't you?"

"That I am." Thomas nodded.

"At last!" Golddar roared

"You're pretty eager to die aren't you?" Thomas mocked

"You're about to get F'ed in the B!" Zach smirked

"Come at me then ranger. Come at me!" Golddar waved on.

Thomas turned to David and nodded. "Get out of here David. This isn't a place for you."

David nodded beginning to take a light jog away from the ensuing battle. A putty patroller began to step forward as if the low ranking demon's intentions were to take chase after David; but Golddar's raised his hand at the creature stopping it at its tracks. "Leave him, he is not a priority. We have the real white ranger now!"

David continued to jog away until he came to Jason's side who still seemed to be lost in his own head. "Jason," David called out, touching his shoulder. "Jason…"

The red ranger again did not react except to say "None of this is real…"

"Jason?!" David tried yanking at the red ranger's arm again.

"Leave him be David, Jason's out of it. We'll protect him, just get out of here." Zach called back to him.

"But he's not even moving, what if…"

"I said GO!" Zach ordered.

David was quick to nod and began to jog away again from the danger. At first David was reluctant to run from any battle but he knew had he stayed he would have just gotten in the way of both Zach and this strange look-alike person named… Thomas was it? David could not remember as he turned the corner to another alley way. He kept jogging a little more and when he was sure he was safe started to walk again. "Man…" he said to himself. "A white ranger that looks exactly like me… what the hell does that mean? What the hell is going on?"

David didn't have time to react to his own words when a strange figure came out of the shadows. "I can answer that question boy!"

The young looking girl seemed familiar and dangerous at the same time. She wore black, pink highlights from on her hair, her face… her face was just like… "Kimberly?!" David shot out.

Kayla smiled to herself as the crept forward toward David. "No… she mock. Not Kimberly!"

David stepped back away from the vicious looking girl, but as he did he felt the clash of his body against another. He turned around to find four other Power Ranger look-alikes. David felt his heart sink. After all he had been through that night and believing the worst was over… It certainly didn't seem the case anymore. "Who… are you people?"

The Jason looking one began to step forward smiling at David with a wicked grin. "We're the demon rangers boy…"

"The what?"

BAM

David felt a sharp pain on the top of his head, the light quickly went out… everything faded black…

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the late post, I've been busy with school. To all my followers I apologize, I know you've been awaiting for a new post so I tried to make this chapter a little longer than usual. Anyway thank you all so much for all your support. **

**NEXT: A Hostage Ransom!**


	70. Ch- 69 A Ranger's Ransom

**Outside Red Dragon Dojo: Down Town Angel Grove:**

"Mammoth Blast!" Again the black and purple energy of Zach's Power Axe Cannon flew into the air and struck its mark landing on a pack of Demon Putties instantly destroying more than a dozen of the evil creatures. That did not seem to deter the oncoming enemy as a dozen more demon putties launched their attack on the black ranger and the his white tiger ranger ally from another dimension.

The two warriors sprang into attack their blades in hand charging back at the enemy. Zach leaped into the air and struck down straight ad hard at the a single putty slicing the demon in two right down the center of his body. But that didn't end the black ranger's assault, he rolled forward coming to his feet and swinging his entire body around axe in hand taking out another three more of the demons with a single blow.

Demon putties were not like their Cyber Lord Zedd counter parts. For most cases they seemed weaker, solid grey, red eyes, their bodies not forged from science like their cyber putty counter parts, instead they were made of a magic clay that was brought to life by Rita's evil sorcery. Despite their lesser constructed bodies, Demon putties were had many advantages over their cyber counterparts. For one, they had no positronic brains, no real will of self- preservation and therefore would never retreat or run from a fight like those of Lord Zedd's forces. Demon Putties may have been weaker, but they were exceptionally easier to construct, and vastly outnumbered their cyber predecessors. In a matter of months the Demon Putties matched the forces of Zedd in their heyday, but now, Rita had secretly constructed more than 10 times more of her demon forces than that of Zedd.

As the skirmish carried on Thomas came next at the Rita's forces Saba, his blade at his side. Like the tiger on his uniform Thomas pounced into action against another pack of enemies. By his side came Zach with axe in hand. The two warriors fought bravely as the putties made their moves on them. Zach and Thomas fought in the spirit of ancient warriors blades clashing against the seemingly endless tide of demon putties. Black and White energy seemed to flow like water as the power rangers sliced through the monsters at their door. Thomas spun round house kicks at the putties then with his blade he threw Saba at the chest of a demon soldier rocking the beast back nailing the demon to the wall of the Red Dragon Dojo as if it were a rag doll. Zach was quick to follow slicing off the arm of a demon putty then rolling his axe back taking out another two opponents.

Golddar stood in frustration, his forces were losing, he knew a retreat was in order, but the monster that Golddar was refused to budge. "So… you can fight." Uttered the beast

Thomas and Zach came together drawing their blades. "What now Golddar?" Zach urged "You gonna run away again, or are you going to stand and fight this time?"

"A pattern does seem to be emerging doesn't it rangers?" With a smile and flashing of red glowing eyes Golddar disappeared into the night, retreated, fleeing… but not defeated. A plume of flaming red and orange energy took him and in an instant Golddar was gone.

Zach held onto his morpher chanting, "Power Down." Black energy engulfed him and vanished that same moment, he was himself again unmorphed and normal.

Thomas followed suit calling in a low tone, "Henshin." White energy came and went and he was human again.

The two rangers sprinted to Jason who was still in a daze in a trance. "Come on, let's get to Jason." Zach patted Thomas

Thomas nodded following his companion. "Jason," Thomas was first to call to him.

"Jason are you okay," Zach added

The rangers attempted to get through to their leader, but as before Jason did not answer, he seemed to be immobile unable to speak with ration. "Reality is splitting…" Jason nearly whispered.

"What? What are talking about bro?" Zach asked

"What's wrong with him?" Thomas wondered

"I don't know… we should take him to Zordon."

"Good call," Thomas agreed.

Zach reached for his communicator and activated it. "Zach to Alpha do you read me?"

A quick second passed but the Droid spoke in turn. "Alpha V here."

"Alpha this is Zach, I'm with Thomas and Jason in the Market District or Angel Grove. We have a bit of a situation here."

"We already know Zach, we monitored the fight the moment the two of you morphed. Is everything okay?" the Astro Droid asked

"We're fine Alpha," Thomas replied. "But Jason seems to have lost it. He's totally bugging right now. We don't know what to make of it."

"What do you make of it Zordon?" Alpha could be heard asking from the communicator on Zach's wrist.

"Something has caused Jason to enter into a delusion of some sort. We'll beam the three of you to the command center, and this time Thomas… you'll stay here! As you have already revealed yourself to David's presence."

"I'm sorry Zordon, it's just that…"

"Do not trouble yourself any longer Thomas, what was done is done. Alpha… three to beam up."

White, Red and Black beams on light surrounded the three rangers and they were gone the next second.

**NEXT Morning: Marina Bay/ Aqua Base**

Billy, Boi, Agent Fairweather and the newly promoted commander of Light Speed Rescue found themselves in the bowels of the Aqua Base in the most high tech of their labs. In recent events the appearance of clone, or copies of the Power Rangers had pushed the Power Rangers as well as the government into something neither side had done since the end of the war, cooperation. It was not easy for the two sides to get along, but as ambassadors of the Power Rangers, and under orders from Jason, Billy and Boi arrived at the Aqua Base to cooperate with the government there and aid them with their creation of Power Rangers as well as obtain any information the government had with Rita.

"The problem isn't with your connection into the morphing grid," said Billy examining a green light speed rescue morpher holding onto a scalpel-like energy tool in his hands. "Your power uplinks and retro morph sequences are almost identical to our own. There do seem to be some differences but for the most part they are spot on. Amazing considering the fact that this technology is thousands of years more advanced than anything we have today."

"The world is changing rapidly Mr. Krants." Replied Admiral Mitchell his hands wrapped behind his back. "We've had to adapt quite a bit since the invasion of Zedd you might say."

Billy had only just met the Admiral a day earlier but his knowledge of the Alpha Base and Light Speed Rescue did impress him. Admiral Mitchell might have seemed like a beast on paper, his reputation preceded him, during the occupation of Earth, he and his son Ryan lead a resistance band in Boston wreaking havoc for Zedd and his forces there, but standing before Billy he would have never known it. Admiral Mitchell seemed humble, very reserved and responsible. He wore a White Formal Naval suit, a combination cover (Military Formal Hat) and a mustache that was trimmed perfectly. His skin was pink, Caucasian like Billy with brown hair and brown eyes. Though originally a Captain before the war with Zedd, Mitchell was promoted for his resistance efforts to Rear Admiral and as the new Commander of Light Speed Rescue he was nothing short of professional.

"Yes sir," Billy replied. "Of that I have no doubt." Billy stood up from his work desk in the lab and placed the morpher down. "We have to evaluate everything about your base and your workings. From what I see, your men should not be dying for activating these morphers. Billy was of course referring to the idea of the past men selected by Light Speed Rescue and Agent Fairweather who attempted to morpher with their morphers and instead blew up and burst into flames. This dramatic turn of events pushed the United States Government to seek the aid of Billy and Boi in solving this mystery.

"What exactly are you asking for?" Fairweather questioned

"Unlimited access to the Aqua Base and all your top secret up to and including majestic files," Billy answered.

"We don't even have access to majestic files! Kennedy asked for those files as was shot dead for it!" Fairweather was quick to reply. "How the hell do you people even know about a majestic clearance?! And now you want unlimited access to the Aqua Base too?! Admiral I must protest this!"

"Calm yourself Agent Fairweather," the Admiral was quick to reply.

"Listen Lady, without those files we can't see what you people are doing wrong!" Boi defended. "You're asking us to fix a sink without giving us access to the kitchen!"

"They're not asking for anything unreasonable." The Admiral agreed.

"Nothing unreasonable? Admiral, the majestic files go all the way back to 1942 in the battle of Los Angeles and the United States first official encounters with…," at that instant Fairweather hesitated to continue knowing she was about to spill some of the government's secrets, but despite her rationality she spoke again. "The United States first encounter with flying disks… it covers everything from Roswell to September 11 and beyond!"

"If you want the Power Rangers' continued support, I am in my bonds as a lead ambassador for the Power Rangers to break our very fragile cooperation Agent Fairweather." Billy warned.

"You can't do that," Fairweather countered in a more calm tone. "You forget that you and Boi face Cooperate Espionage charges remember?"

"Good look keeping us in any cell, our Teleporters guarantee you can't hold us anywhere." Boi reminded her.

"Let's all just keep a clear head here people," Admiral Mitchell responded. "Remember that we are all on the same side here. Zedd's forces, or as you say now… Rita is the real enemy here. Cooperation remember? You help us create power rangers here, and in return, we give up all we know about these… aliens right?"

"Demons!" Boi corrected

Billy was quick to speak cutting off Boi before he said anything else. "Yes, that was the agreement."

"Then so be it. Give them what they want Agent Fairweather." The Admiral nodded.

Fairweather protested again "Admiral, no one has that authority here! No one has a majestic clearance here! Not even the President of the United States can authorize that!"

Admiral Mitchell stood firm and nodded with great confidence. "You are incorrect Agent. I have a majestic clearance, and I have that authority!"

"Excuse me?" Agent Fairweather questioned.

**Down Town Angel Grove: UCGA Medical Center**

Trini found herself again in a very cold empty room, her seat below her was cold, the white walls were cold, and the ceiling was light bright, but still felt cold. Trini hated the cold, she hated the idea of being lonely, and she hated the idea of a sick mutation growing inside her body, one that she had no power to control. The wig she wore hid the truth, beneath it her hair was very short, and more like that of a very short bob haircut style and not the long flowing hair people knew her by. Trini began to sigh and pulled the wig off her head revealing her short hair looking to the floor.

Trini looked at the mirror in front of her hanging on the wall. Her hair had gone bald some time again and it struggled to come back, now it appeared like a very short bob-style cut and for Trini, she felt as though the only thing she would have to contend with was the surgery, but with the news she had received the night before changed her hope and shattered it.

The door to the room began to stretch open, a man in a white coat came in, Trini could see it was her doctor as he entered. Doctor Gibson was a man of medium build, his eyes were full of burden, but he spoke with a low tone and a welcoming voice. He came to Trini and glanced at her wig beside her, then back to her eyes. "Hello Miss Kwan," Dr. Gibson said softly.

Trini nodded slightly. "Hello."

"How do you feel today?"

"Tired…" she sighed.

"It's to be expected with your treatment." The good doctor replied.

"What now then?" Trini asked.

The doctor held a small stack of files in his hand drawing out a couple of x-ray photos for Trini to observe. He placed them upon I panel wall of light that allowed the x-rays to be seen perfectly in all their scope of vision. Trini quickly noticed the large black portion of the x-ray at the center of one of her breasts. "Is that what I think it is?"

"The tumor? Yes." Doctor Gibson answered.

"It looks smaller than last time," Trini noted

"It does, but looks can be deceptive. The Cancer in your body is spreading."

There was that word again. Cancer. Every time Trini heard the word cancer she still could not believe it. Her life seemed so natural before, but since the beginning of that year it had changed rapidly. Trini had gone from a content life that 1.5 million given to her by the government could afford her to the prospect of cancer and even the threat of death.

"I don't understand, I thought you said it was a tumor," Trini questioned.

"A cancerous tumor, not like a normal tumor, this tumor doesn't just grow; it can spread into different areas of your body. That was why we had to quickly put you on chemotherapy. Side effects included."

The words of Dr. Gibson hit hard as Trini reminded herself of her hair loss. "So the tumor isn't shrinking?" Trini asked

"It is, but only because it is trying to survive. It spread to your bones which makes surgery effectively useless."

Trini swallowed hard and tried not to cry. "So what can we do now?"

Dr. Gibson shrugged his shoulders "Well continuing with chemo now would do more harm than good."

"But I thought chemotherapy with radiation is used to kill cancer cells." Trini countered clinging onto hope.

"Yes that's true, but in this case it would be unwise… at least for now. I'm switching you to a hormone based treatment. The cancer is feeding off your estrogen; we have to tell your body to stop producing it. I'll be giving you meds and a treatment that is designed to shut off the production of your estrogen. It will be like you're going through menopause."

Here this sent a chill to Trini's spine she quickly spoke out against it. "Doc I'm only 24 years old. How can you put me on menopause?"

"I said it will be like menopause, just for the time being. Miss Kwan I don't think you truly grasp the seriousness of this situation. Your cancer is now at stage four. There's no turning back now…"

"What do you mean?" Trini uttered in a going fear.

The doctor took a moment for Trini to coup; he hesitated but spoke all the same. "We can't cure it."

"What?!" Trini said very fearfully. "No, no, you told me breast cancer can be cured!"

"At certain stages, at certain level if it is caught early enough… it can be cured through radiation, chemo and surgery most importantly. But now, we can't cure it, not at stage four. Your cancer is treatable, but there is not cure, not anymore."

"Treatable… so you're saying I'm dying aren't you?"

"No," Dr. Gibson replied. "With treatment, women have been known to live many years with this type of cancer. Five, ten, even twelve years. I'm not saying you're dying Miss Kwan, but I am saying… you will eventually die from this."

"What's the difference?" Trini spoke in anger.

"Everyone dies Miss Kwan, whether we get hit by a car, fall down a flight of stairs, or get shot on the street. The difference is how we choose to live the life we live. You may not be able to choose what kills or how we die in the end, but we can at least choose how we face that death."

Trini paused a moment and looked at her communicator. She began to reach for her purse opening it and saw the green power morpher inside it, at that moment Trini felt the strength in her begin to fill her heart. "You're wrong Doctor; we can choose how we die and what kills us! And before I let some fucking disease take me, I'd rather die facing the demons at the door!"

"What demons?" Dr. Gibson questioned.

Trini smirked at the good doctor and held out her hand placing it on his shoulder. "The demons that once invaded our planet. The ones coming to destroy everything we know and love. The demons coming to kill us all!"

"The war is over Miss Kwan… isn't it?"

"No good doctor… it is not!"

**Mariner Bay: Light Speed Rescue Aqua Base: Sub-levels**

The sub-levels of the Aqua Base were something that even Agent Fairweather did not understand or know about, seeing them made both the Power Rangers Billy and Boi, as well as Fairweather curious as to how deep and big the Aqua Base really was; after all, if Fairweather didn't know about this location, what else was the government keeping secret. Admiral Mitchell lead the group down a long corridor, from Billy's estimation they had to be at least 20 stories under the Earth's surface, and that was not including ocean depth. Soon the group came upon a large sealed doorway guarded by two armed guards in Marine uniforms.

The two guards saluted the Admiral as they came upon them. "Afternoon Admiral," one of the guards spoke.

"Gentlemen," Admiral Mitchell replied returning the salute.

"Retinal scan Admiral," the same guard spoke taking out small device that appeared to be some sort of camera. The soldier aimed the device at the Admiral and Mitchell allowed the device to scan his eye.

The device chimed and lit up with a green light of approval. The second soldier began to speak now. "Majestic phrase: We hold the truths to be self evident Admiral."

"That all men are created equal and are endowed by their created certain unalienable rights that among these are life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness." The Admiral Replied.

"Majestic Password sir and voice recognition," replied the second guard activating a panel on his desk opening up a speaker behind him.

"Mitchell, Admiral. Authorization John 3:16, Genesis 6, Zechariah 5, Revelations 1." The Admiral answered.

"Bible verses? That's your password?" Boi questioned

"Got to know who's side your on don't you?" Mitchell smiled.

Behind the guard the doors began to open slowly revealing a decompression room. "That's a decompression room," Billy pointed out.

"Our distant below the Earth's surface requires certain percussions," Mitchell replied. "This way gentlemen, and lady."

The four made their way into the decompression chamber as the doors behind them shut, sealing them inside. As the chamber slowly allow their bodies to adjust to the depths of the Earth a moment of discussion came up for them. Billy had questions, and began to ask them.

"What is all this? Why are the secrecy?" Billy questioned.

"The war with Zedd changed a lot of things for everyone. The government was no exception. Truth be told before the war we had our run ins with the forces of Zedd you might say." Mitchell explained.

"What exactly do you mean before the war? Are you saying the government knew of the invasion? That they knew about the existence of Zedd?" said Boi.

"Yes and no, the real short answer to that however would be that the government has been keeping the existence of extraterrestrials a secret for a very long time now."

"You mean aliens?" Boi asked. "There's no such thing as aliens Admiral!"

"Not in the strictest since of the world, the Admiral replied. I'm not talking aliens from Mars or something along those lines, but certainly beings not of this Earth. We got our real first taste of it during the battle of Los Angeles back in World War 2. A bunch of flying saucers hovered above L.A., we naturally believed it as a surprise Japanese attack, our anti-aircraft fire rained hell on those ships for over 30 minutes, we were never attacked back, but at the same time, our weapons did nothing to the craft. Government labeled the incident a natural anomaly. But in 1947 we discovered that our concerns of alien life were justified by the crash landing of a flying saucer in Roswell New Mexico."

"So there really was a flying saucer captured there wasn't there? And you've been keeping it a secret all this time!" Billy spoke out in frustration becoming very upset.

"Not the government gentlemen, but the illuminati." Mitchell corrected.

"Wait, wait, you mean to tell me the illuminati is real?! All this time Jason told me about the illuminati existing I had my doubts, but you're telling us that its real?" Billy stated with a hint of shock in his voice.

"Whoa, whoa, what's the illuminati?" Boi questioned.

"The illuminati is a group or more accurately a collection of satanic secret societies that have been manipulating the course of history behind the scenes since the beginning of time some say." Billy answered. "They're the scum of the Earth, and you're telling me that you're one of them aren't you Mitchell?!"

"NEVER!" Admiral Mitchell countered to Billy. "I was part of the resistance inside the government that sought to destroy the illuminati when they took over this government!"

"The illuminati has always controlled the US government!" Billy countered in turn.

"Untrue! In fact George Washington himself warned of the illuminati takeover of the American government! There has always been a war behind the scenes of this nation for control of the government. Sometimes the illuminati had control in key locations, something times it was the American people. I won't lie to you, the only reason why we don't have to worry about the illuminati anymore was because of the election of President Ron Paul. If Obama had stayed in office, we would have been living in cloaked tyranny with his expansions of the Patriot Act, and his plans of drone warfare in the Middle East. Many American don't know how truly wicked Obama really was. He expanded Bush's wiretapping programs and signed the NDAA act which gave him the power to imprison American citizens indefinitely without trial! Plans to seize American cattle ranches from their owners, placing video cameras on every street corner, a health care bill that would have bankrupted the population, and false flag terror events in Boston, Libya and God only knows where else! He had plans to rig the 2012 elections with his electronic voting machines, with no paper ballots or paper trails to truly count the votes. It was a miracle we survived Bush and Obama. The American people had no idea that the two of them were related, they were cousins, distant cousins but still part of the same bloodline and both were members of the illuminati! We elected President Ron Paul and he overturned everything Obama and Bush wrote. I was there when we arrested the heads of the NSA, and CIA, all of them members of the illuminati and their evil devil worshipping ring, we bought this country so much precious time, so don't you dare insinuate I am a member of those blasphemous demon worshippers."

"I had no idea Admiral…" Billy spoke in a manner that was very apologetic.

"It's alright, I get passionate about the entire situation. Consequently America is free of illuminati influence in government, at least for the time being. Truth be told we're in a very strange place right now, America I mean."

"Why is that?" Boi asked

"America is on the fence in foreign policy. Sure we have peace right now, but it's a very fragile peace. We just don't know which nations out there are controlled by the illuminati or not. The only nation we know for sure is the United Kingdom." Mitchell explained.

"Is that why we stopped aiding the British militarily?" Billy questioned.

"Well it's tricky, we still belong to NATO like them, so it's a very thin line we're walking. At any rate, the men you're about to see have been trying to piece together this illuminati, alien, demon, Lord Zedd mystery for us since the end of the second Zedd invasion."

"What men?" Boi asked

"Well before the war they were conspiracy theorists of the cleverest kind and ran a website spilling out all the illuminati's secrets. There reporting was sensationalist to be sure, but they were dead on accurate with all their reports. We couldn't ignore their ability to dig into places few people could break, so we recruited them to help us hunt down the illuminati in our country. After that we read their work at the pentagon and determined they were the two best suited to unraveling this mystery of Zedd, and the aliens. The theories they have are well… insane for lack of a better term, but they are just crazy enough to might be true. I figure with your aid we can get to the bottom of this mystery. But be warned, they're a little… eccentric to say the least."

"Eccentric?" Boi asked

The decompression downs began to open revealing a very large computer lab and archive storage center. On the walls of the lab were newspaper articles dating back to the 1940s, photographs of political figures, pieces of yard connecting them all together, a complete display of conspiratorial bliss. The two men began to turn around from behind their computer desks, huge smiles took over their faces. At the moment of seeing them Billy's eyes lit up, his mouth dropped with Boi's. "You got to be shitting me!" Billy nearly shouted.

The larger one spoke first. "Well well Sulk it looks like the Power Rangers have finally decided to join the party!"

"Ha, ha, ha," the skinnier one replied. "I guess so Bulky! How's it going Billy? Boi?"

"Why the fuck am I not surprised…" Boi smirked

"Boy have we got a story to tell you!" smiled Bulk

**Command Center: Command Deck**

Kimberly, Alpha, Thomas, Zach and Zordon all stood around the still dazed and delusional Jason who had hardly spoke a word since the rangers arrived back at the command center. Alpha held up a hand held scanner and was attempting to gain a reading from Jason, hoping to discover what could be wrong with him.

"What do you think it could be Alpha?" Zach said a small amount of desperation in his voice.

"There's no real way of knowing at the moment. He seems not to be under any spell but a large amount of tachyons seems to be moving and floating around his body." Replied the Astro Droid

"This is not a very good sign Rangers. If Jason cannot be awakened from his delusion we may not stand a chance against Rita's future plots." Zordon warned. "Alpha you must determine what is wrong with Jason!"

"I'm attempting to Zordon, but there is something we're not seeing here. All the signs for delusions are around Jason, but at the same time his body appears to be in a state of temporal flux."

Kimberly, who had arrived via a communication from Zach came up to her former boyfriend and help onto Jason's hand. She looked into his eyes and became very disturbed as they seemed to vibrate violently and even change color from brown to green and back again. She faced Alpha and began to question the droid. "What do you mean flux? Is Jason hurt?"

"I do not believe so," Zordon answered. "It would appear that Jason's delusions may not be all that unreal. If Jason is fluxing it could be a sign that he is transversing or at the very least seeing glimpse into other universes."

"Other universes," Kimberly questioned. "That may be it Zordon. Last night Jason spoke to me not making much sense. He kept insisting that I had somehow became Trini and then back to me again. If that is the case could it be a sign of that whole transvera-whatchamacall it? 

"Dimensional tranversing, but yes," Alpha answered for the wizard.

"We can't," Zordon stated.

"Why not?!" Kimberly protested.

"Pulling him into a single universe by force right now may kill him, however if we allow this dimensional rift to run its course he should be fine in time."Alpha replied.

"How long?" Zach asked

"A few hours, a few days. It's the tachyons around and in his body that is causing his rift between dimensions, they seem to be gradually leaving him, but it's taking time." Alpha replied.

"What do you think caused the tachyons to attach to him like this?" Thomas questioned.

"My best guess is that Jason somehow absorbed or created some kind of magnetic charge in his body when he went to investigate the portal that the evil Treenie appeared from." Zordon answered

"This couldn't have happened in a worse time, Rita is ready to mobilize and these renegade power rangers are all we need right now!" Zach wanted to punch a wall as he spoke but reframed from doing so.

"I may be able to speed the process up by created a separate magnetic charge for the tachyons if I," before Alpha finished his sentence Zach lifted his hand.

"Good, get on it! Thomas, get on the com-links and get a hold of Trini, she's second in command in Jason's absence and needs to be here now!" Zach ordered to both Alpha and Thomas.

"Sounds good," Thomas replied. "Maybe we can…"

Suddenly a large thud was heard coming from the viewing globe. The three power rangers as well as Alpha and Zordon came up the viewing globe to see what was going on. The image on the globe was static but soon it became clear and before them stood a man in the spitting image of Jason himself. Though it was not Jason on the screen, Zach, Kimberly, Thomas, Alpha and Zordon recognized… Jace was making a call to them.

**With Jace and the Demon Rangers: Inside an abandoned warehouse, location unknown:**

Jace crossed his arms, on his flanks were his team of evil power rangers, a smile graced his face as he looked out toward a small camera, but the image being filmed transmitted directly to the command center. Jace held a small dagger in his hand and an evil grin on his face. He looked straight at the camera in front of him as his team of rangers gathered around him looking cruel and rude. "Is it on KK?" Jace asked his evil blue ranger.

"Yes my lord. They can see you just as clearly as I do."

"Good!" Jace stepped forward a little and aggressively looked into the mounted camera in front of him. "I know you can here me power rangers, and I know you fucking pricks are cowards so listen carefully as if you had ears like a bat! I want you're fucking leader Jason… one on one, man to man… no powers, no armor, no morphers, just one on one… bare fists. I want a good fight, a fight to the death. And I'm going to get it Jason! I know you can hear me… I know you can see me Jason! You hear me?! You and me fucker! Tonight, the Angel Grove Central Park, bring your friends too; I want them to watch you die! But no interference from them Jason, I'm bringing my boys to the fight, but no one's going to fight but us! To the death Jason, blood… sweat and tears! Oh, and just so you know I'm not fucking round, and just so you know I mean fucking business, I've got a little insurance policy to make sure you show Jason. I believe you know this one… don't you?"

Jace stepped away revealing a very bloody and wounded Jason David Frank tied up behind him. David spit out a portion of blood from his mouth and attempted to break free from his bonds. Jace smiled in satisfaction holding out his small blade and licking the edge of the knife. "Well lookie here! Looks like we got your friend all tied up Jason. You don't come tonight… I fucking take this knife and stab it into his pretty little chest, or his neck! Either way, his sorry ass is going to die unless you come tonight Jason! And you will fucking come!"

Jace turned around with his blade pulling David forward from the chair he was tied upon. Jace drew his knife pressed it against David's chest and pulled back on his skin causing a large amount of blood to come pouring out of David.

"No! NOOOO! David screamed feeling the large gash upon his chest. "GUYS, JASON! HELP ME!"

"Awe you poor little baby!" Kayla mocked coming up to David and licking the blood off his chest following up with a huge slap across his face! SLAP! "Fucking Pussy!"

"9 o'clock Jason! You better be there or so help me I'll fucking shove this knife up his asshole!" With a fierce voice Jace twisted the knife in his hand and slammed it down on David's thigh causing him to scream out in pain again!

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Jace quickly out of amusement or anger, pulled the blade out of David's leg and threw it toward the camera filming him. The knife flying was the last thing the Power Rangers on the other side of the viewing globe saw before the transmission from Jace suddenly ended. Jace smiled to himself pleased, he came up to Kayla and Treenie and began to take turns kissing both of them. "Now if that doesn't get their attention, I don't know what will! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

**Back at the Command Center:**

"Oh my God!" Kimberly panted in fear. "Guys that was David! He's… he's our friend!"

"Zordon, what the hell are we going to do?!" Zach nearly screamed

"We have to get Jason back into action!" Kimberly replied. "He needs to fight him!"

"Are you crazy?!" Zach countered. "Look at him! He doesn't even fucking know where he is right now!" Zach snapped his fingers at Jason's eyes to which Jason didn't even reply.

"We have a major problem in our hands Big Z!" Kimberly uttered in fear.

"What are we going to do?" Zach asked.

Zordon looked at Jason, then back at his rangers. "We must hope that Alpha's plan to absorb the Tachyons from Jason will work. Have faith rangers."

"And if he doesn't help Jason in time?" Thomas skeptically asked.

"Then we must let David go. We cannot risk…"

"Fuck that!" Zach countered. "David may not be a power ranger, but he's family Big Z! If I have to I'll fight Jace myself!"

"No!" Thomas suddenly spoke. "I'll fight him… he's my brother… and if anyone is going to stop Jace, It's me…"

"I hope you know what you're doing Thomas," Zach replied.

"Me too… me too…"

**Author's Notes: I hoped you all enjoyed that semi-long chapter! More action is still to come! **

**Next: Brother VS Brother!**


	71. Ch-70 Trini's Confession

**Command Center: Medical Bay**

Trini had come to the command center the moment she received the news about Jason's condition. The news had not been could, since the beginning of the confrontations with the new evil alternate dimension power rangers known as the Nephilim Rangers, things for the Power Rangers had gone from bad to worse. Jason had received a heavy dose of Tachyons in his body and was not experiencing shifts in time and space, David had been kidnapped by Jace, the counterpart to Jason, and now a challenge had been issued to the red ranger to face off against Jace in a one on one duel. Trini looked on with other rangers at Jason as he laid in one of Zordon's Timewarp medical chambers. Alpha had been working furiously to reverse the flow of Tachyons inside Jason's body, but progress was slow and difficult. Yet even as their leader remained out of commission, Trini was ready to take command. Her heart cried for her former lover, but even as Jason danced between life and non-life, Trini's sense of duty was taking over her, she knew full well that this was not a time for fear or desperation, but a time for clear heads to rule and for her to take the lead as she was second in command of the Rangers.

Trini's hair was cut short, a trait due to her chemotherapy treatments, yet even so the other rangers didn't comment on that fact and except of the noticeable Asian Bob haircut did little to mention that fact. She crossed her arms looking to Jason and with a heavy weight on her shoulders and spoke plainly addressing Alpha and the others. "How long has Jason been like this?"

Alpha shook his head pressing seemingly random buttons over the Timewarp med-bay Jason slumbered in. The astro droid answered Trini without hesitation. "Some four hours, ever since he was brought here. I've been trying to remove the heavy concentration of tachyons in his system but despite all my efforts their number only seems to be increasing."

"What are the effects if he stays like that?" Kimberly asked.

Alpha faced the pink ranger who shared equal worry for the life of Jason, her own heart stolen by the red ranger. "I don't know," Alpha replied.

"We need Billy here," Zach responded "He'd know what to do."

Alpha nearly took offense to Zach's statements, but instead retorted as plainly as he could to Zach's comments. "As intelligent as Billy maybe, he is no match to my vast robotic processors and databanks. I can tell you for a fact, I have never seen anything like what is happening to your leader now."

"Even so, Billy and Boi need to stay with Light Speed Rescue, at least for the time being guys. We're going to need to know what the government knows about Rita and her Demon Tower," said Trini. "We need to stay focused. Take one problem at a time, and the first problem we have to deal with is David being kidnapped."

"Jace has issued a challenge to Jason," Thomas finally spoke. "He wants to face off against him, one on one, man to man, for the life of David.

Trini shook her head looking down at Jason again. "I don't think that's going to happen. Jason's out of commission and I doubt he will be ready to fight Jace tonight."

"Then what do we do?" Kimberly asked.

"I'll face him," Trini replied.

"You can't," interrupted Thomas. "If anyone is going to face off against my brother it's going to be me."

Trini shot Thomas an estranged look. "The hell you are. Jace is mine!"

"You don't know Jace, or what he is capable of. You should let me face him."

"Thomas, you're new here so I'll cut you some slack," Trini said with an expression of near annoyance to the Alternate Universe White Ranger. "But the fact of the matter is, this isn't up for debate. I'm in command here, and I say I'm facing Jace…" Again Trini looked at everyone present in the room as if to make her point all the more clear to them including Zordon who had remained ominously quite. "Alone!"

"I admire your courage Green Ranger, but I think you should consider what Thomas has to say," Zordon said breaking his silence.

Trini was quick to come back at the guardian of the Rangers. "You don't have to have any concern over my wellbeing Zordon. I can take care of myself. I appreciate your concerns, but I've made my decision."

"As you say Green Ranger."

"What about Jason? Without a red ranger we can't form the MegaZord!" Kimberly nearly complained.

Trini was quick to respond to Kimberly in somewhat dismissive tone, she walked up to a nearby holographic monitor and displayed a picture of the newly designed Gouryuujin, an alternate MegaZord that merely required the Dragonzord, the Mastodon, the Triceratops and the Saber Tooth Tiger. "We hardly ever have to call forth our Zords, and if we do then, we could form the Gouryuujin which doesn't require the Tyrannosaurs to form."

Kimberly's eyes lit up at the sight of the Zord. "You must joking right? We've only combined the MegaZord a total of three times, and you want us to pull this Go-ri-u-jin thing off without ever constructing it before?"

"Why don't we just call it Dragonzord in fighting mode?" Zach commented.

"We're not calling Gouryuujin that because the Dragonzord already has a battle mode, besides we don't have a choice when it comes to forming the MegaZord, Jason is out, we form Gouryuujin if the need arises." Trini shot back

"What about Jason's tachyon situation?" Thomas asked.

Trini thought for a moment. "Alpha, there's no way we can slow the absorbsion of tachyons into Jason's body?"

"Nothing that I can conceive of at this moment. I have Jason's body stable, the amount of tachyons in his body is the same as it was an hour ago, but for every tachyon I get rid of, another one replaces it."

"Can you increase the flow of tachyons into his system?" She questioned.

"Yes, but why on Earth would we want to do such a thing? The Tachyons may kill him," explained the astro droid.

"Do it, increase the flow of tachyons and stop your extraction of them."

"But Trini… didn't you hear what Alpha said?" Kimberly protested.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that whatever is happening to Jason is supposed to happen to him."

"Trini… that could kill him," countered Zach siding with the Pink Ranger.

"Rangers…" Trini felt isolated at that moment, she knew the other rangers could never understand the connection she had with Jason, but she knew she had to do what she felt was right. "You have to trust me on this… Jason will make it. I know it!"

"And if you're wrong, Jason dies!" Zach shot back.

"Then I won't be wrong!" Trini turned away from the others and began exiting the room. "Do it, and let me know the moment his condition changes, because it will!"

"I sure hope she knows what she is doing," Kimberly stated with worry in her voice.

"She doesn't, she's just barking orders because she thinks that's what she has to do now that she's in command."

"She's been in command before." Kimberly replied.

Zach shook his head. "Not like this…" He stated as he turned back to Jason. "Not like this.

**Marina Bay: Aqua Base/ Archives**

Billy and Boi once again found themselves in the presence of former allies Skullivich and Bulkmiere or Bulk and Skull as they preferred to be called. Things for the two former resistance fighters, certainly had changed, for one they now worked for the United States Government, second they seemed to be hell bent on discovering the truth about the demon spire that Rita was creating. Oddly enough, the Power Rangers themselves only had just begun to realize the existence of the demon spire and the survival of Rita Repulssa, yet to Bulk and Skull this truth seemed obvious. From deep below the ocean's surface in the bowels of the Light Speed Rescue Aqua Base inside the archives room, they had be mapping out the entire scenario of what was truly going on. For this, Billy and Boi had been sent not only by Jason and Zordon, but also by Admiral Mitchell and Agent Fairweather to discover what was truly taking place.

A string of newspaper clippings stretched all around the archives room, clippings from seemingly unconnected events, yet like a spider web, yarn was placed between each picture, newspaper clippings, and even bible verses, to one another, all connecting into the center of the room where an all seeing eye stood atop of a drawn picture of Rita's demon spire. Billy and Boi both glared at all the decors of the wall, both the ranger's minds began to race with attempting to understand everything that they were seeing, but even with his intensely analytical mind, Billy could not make heads or tails of the situation.

Billy gazed at the walls and both Bulk and Skull seemed to enjoy the sight of both rangers looking on at it all, their bodies leaning back on their swiveling chairs with hands behind their heads proud at the masterpiece of conspiratorial information they had assembled. "What is all this," asked the blue ranger.

Bulk merely smirked at Billy. "Oh I think you know exactly what it is."

Billy came up to a picture of an article on the Roswell UFO crash of 1947 with a caption 'Air Force Finds Flying Disk in the deserts of New Mexico'. Boi approached Billy's side taking in the strange sight before them. Boi shook his head, always the skeptic and spoke, "This is horse shit Billy; these two don't know anything!"

Skull's eyes began to widen in confidence. "Is that a fact Yellow Ranger? You doubt what we constructed here? You think the truth isn't as complicated as we're making out to be?"

Boi pointed a picture of a UFO and then pointed to an adjacent picture of a Disney Logo. "I find it hard pressed to believe that the UFO crash in Roswell New Mexico even happened, let alone its connection to Disney!"

Bulk stood up from his seat, pointed at the Disney Logo and readdressed Boi who by then had stepped back allowing the larger Bulk to speak. "The Disney Corporation has always had its hand on in the occult, their films are used to help mold the new model of society into accepting the new paradigm and one world government under the Anti-Christ. That's why their new movie Maleficent is about an evil demonic angel repainted as the savior of the world. It's the standard luciferian doctrine taught by Albert Pike a 33 degree Free Mason, just like Walt Disney himself, who was also a Free Mason."

"That's why there's a Club 33 in Disney World." Skull added.

Billy began shaking his head regaining control of the conversation. "What the hell does this all have to do with Rita Repulssa, or the demon spire, boys? We came here for answers not a lecture in conspiracy history."

Bulk and Skull both looked at one another and nodded. "Fine," Bulk relented. "We'll tell you, but it's going to sound crazy at first, but after a while it will start to make perfect sense."

"Kind of," Skull added.

"We're all ears," replied Billy.

"In order to understand this all, you have to go back to the beginning." Said Bulk

"The beginning of the invasion?" Boi asked.

"Further back than that," said Skull.

Billy's eyebrow began to raise as his expression became very skeptical. "How far back are we talking here?"

"Genesis," Skull replied.

"Fuck that," said Boi, throwing his hands in the air. "I've already heard enough. This is so stupid. No way do these two know what they are talking about. Let's get the fuck out of here Billy!"

"No," Billy stated coldly. "I want to hear more…"

"This is crazy!"

"Keep going," Billy replied crossing his arms and leaning back on the wall.

Bulk began. "In the beginning, God created the heavens and the Earth. And with this initial creation came the Angels. Cosmic beings that traversed both heaven and Earth from dimension to dimension. And all was well, at first."

"That is until God decided to create man, a being what was created in his image, and given free will." Skull added

"Right," said Bulk. "Cause you see, unlike humans, angels didn't have a choice to worship God, there was only one path, one straight and narrow path, and that path was worshipping the Lord. No deviation, no choice, just obedience."

"But God wasn't a tyrant, he didn't want to force his subjects to worship without reason. He wanted worship, but at the same time, he didn't want gain worship by force, he wanted choice. And so, he created three things, he created man, a being in his image, he created the Earth, and he created freewill, and with freewill came an alternate path." Explained Skull

"Evil…" Billy muttered as an image of all of men's evil deeds raced into his head from war, to genocide to murder.

"Exactly," Bulk answered. "But see, men didn't just inherit freewill, so too did the Angels. And seeing that Man was created in the image of God, one particular angel got very upset and jealous of Man. So he took one third of God's Angels and rebelled."

"But not before he caused men to fall," Skull interjected.

"Satan…" Billy thought for a moment then replied. "So what does this have to do with Zed and the invasion?" Billy questioned

"It's like chess, a cosmic chess match between God and the Devil. The devil makes a move, and God counters. God makes a move and the Devil counters. Of course we all know who's going to win in the end!" Smirked Skull.

"So where does this all start to make sense, are you guys are telling me is stuff about the bible, nothing about Rita or Zedd or the Evil Rangers we're dealing with, get to the point!" Boi spoke in anger, frustrated by Bulk and Skull's story.

"That is the point," replied Bulk with the same intensity! "To bring back fallen man, God had a plan sent out to the world. He's create a second Adam, a man you know by the name Jesus! But see Satan didn't want Jesus to be born so he counter moved and sent out his fallen angels to the women of Earth and well… poison the seeds, he had his angels mate with women."

"Genesis 6!" Skull interjected on que with Bulk added to his words, pointing at an embolden bible verse on the walls labeled Genesis 6. "And it came to pass, when men began to multiply on the face of the earth, and daughters were born unto them, That the sons of God saw the daughters of men that they were fair; and they took them wives of all which they chose. And the Lord said, My spirit shall not always strive with man, for that he also is flesh: yet his days shall be an hundred and twenty years. There were Nephilim in the earth in those days; and also after that, when the sons of God came in unto the daughters of men, and they bare children to them, the same became mighty men which were of old, men of renown."

"Wait!" Billy spoke out in just hearing the words. "Nephilim?! That's what these Evil Power Rangers call themselves… Nephilim Rangers! Why?!"

"Doesn't sound so useless anymore does it? That's because a Nephilim is an abomination to God. It's a cross breed, half Angel, half human. But not just a normal Angel mind you, these were the Angels who fell from heaven…. Today we call them exactly what they are… Demons!" Bulk explained.

"So the Nephilim are demons?" Boi asked

"No, the fallen angels of Lucifer are demons, but some argue it could be the Nephilim, or both. A Nephilim is not only a half angel half human, but a half fallen angel, ergo… a half Demon. Someone like… oh I don't know a certain evil witch you guys have been fighting all this time by the name of Rita Repulssa!"

"Rita's a Nephilim?!" Billy uttered in shock.

"I'd bet on that!" Skull replied, "But, be that as it may, what happened after is more important!" Skull answered.

"What happened after?" Questioned Boi.

"The flood…" Billy replied.

"That's right," Bulk answered. "And with the flood, the Nephilim were destroyed. Mostly, some say they some survived, others say the devil started over again with the new people of Earth after the flood."

"What people?" asked Billy

"The Illuminati!" Skull smiled as if he made a major point.

"That's an insane leap you're making Skull!" Billy countered. "Go any proof?!"

Bulk smiled at the statement. "That we do!" At that moment Bulk dashed to a nearby desk and pulled out what looked like a giant family tree that seemed to date back centuries. "The 13 bloodline of the illuminati can be traced back to the kings and queens of Europe, beyond that, back to the Rome Caesars, beyond that, to the ancient Kings of the Persian Empire and noble families of Greece, beyond that, the Ancient Pharaohs of Egypt! Always practicing the occult arts and maintain the bloodlines through incest and other means, claiming to be descending to the gods or in this case the fallen angels! Some illuminati maybe human, others may very well be shape shifting reptilian Nephilim who take their orders from the devil himself in occult satanic rituals."

At that moment Skull began to chime back in. "You See, for thousands of years the Illuminati have been plotting to take over the Earth and rule, and everything was going according to plan, except for one fatal flaw in their agenda!"

"What flaw was that?"

"The election of Ron Paul!" Bulk smirked. "See, since the assassination of John F. Kennedy, the Illuminati have been running America, and America was the key to take over the rest of the world. America sets the standard for the rest of the planet. If America oppresses it's people with the Patriot Act, well the rest of the world will adopt the same laws and do the same to their people. The Military Authorization Act, the Patriot Act, the NDAA, the NSA, CIA, everything seemed ripe for the Illuminati to strike and make itself known."

"That was until Ron Paul was elected President and turned the whole nation around. Abolishing the Patriot Act, and ridding America of Illuminati influences pushed back the Illuminati's time table another 400 years according to our estimations." Finished Skull.

"You're telling me President Paul saved the world?" Boi said skeptically

"We're saying he delayed the inevitable, don't get it twisted the world is going to end one day, fire and brimstone, earthquakes, volcanoes, demons flying in the air, the devil walking the Earth, and Christians being beheaded, but not for a while yet. The Illuminati was taken out of America you see, and infiltrating her again is going to take a very long, long time. And like we said before, the illuminati take their orders from Satan himself, so when President Paul set their plans back 400 years well… let's just say not all of Satan's Demons wanted to wait any longer."

"You mean…" Billy uttered in an epiphany

"Lord Zedd launched his invasion of Earth! Disobeying Satan and God, invading without permission from either side!" Bulk elaborated.

Billy and Boi hesitated and for a moment, it was all starting to make sense to them, yet Boi still felt reserved and uncomfortable with the whole idea. God, Satan, the Bible, the Illuminati? Could it all have to do with the Power Rangers? Could it all have to do with what was happening? It seemed like a stretch for sure, but it very well might have been the truth. "Wait… wait… let's say you two happen to be right. Let's say Lord Zedd was one of Satan's Demons, let's say Rita actually is a Nephilim… who does it have to do with the Power Rangers? What does the Demon Spire have to do with it? It can't all be connected… can it?"

"We point you to Genesis again Yellow Ranger. God sent a flood to destroy both the Nephilim and the Earth, but he also made a promise to man, first he would never flood the Earth again, and second he sent out a bow to insure this promise was fulfilled." Bulk continued to Explain.

"Right… a rainbow right?" Boi replied.

Skull shrugged and nodded. "So say yes, it was a rainbow, but the bible actually calls the whole thing a bow, it never really uses the term rainbow, it's only in never version of the bible where the translations start to use that term. So, myself and Bulky here, have come up with an alternative explanation for it all. An alternative explanation for the bow!"

"What might that be?" Questioned Billy

"Well, if we look at a rainbow… we see colors… like red, blue, yellow, green, pink… black… I think you see we're I'm going with this!"

"You mean… the Power Rangers!" Billy replied.

Bulk began to take the lead again, raising his hands and clarifying what Skull was saying. "Originally we thought the same thing, but only at first. We think the bow means more than just the power rangers… we think the Bow that God created might be… and brace yourselves for this one… we think the Bow God created might have been the Morphing Grid itself! The very energy field in which you all draw your powers from."

"Think about it," Skull added. "The Nephilim and demons have returned. But this time God isn't sending a flood to stop them… he's sending his bow… The Power Rangers!"

"And the Demon Spire?" Billy asked.

"Ever heard of the Tower of Babel?" Skull answered back with yet another question for the rangers.

"Yeah, the tower God destroyed when man tried to reach the Heavens with it. What about it?" Answered Boi

Again Bulk smirked and continued. "You think God would have destroyed a simple tower if there wasn't much more to it than just its height? I mean look all around, we're building taller and taller skyscrapers every day, but God doesn't seem to mind. NO! The Tower of Babel was much more than just a really tall building. It was a portal, a star gate into other dimensions! Dimensions like hell! That's what the demon spire actually is! It's the rebuilding of the tower of babel! And you guys have to destroy it! If you don't… then Rita is going to use it to open another Portal… a portal to hell!"

"And with the opening of that portal, all of hell's armies, Satan himself!" finished Skull.

"What does it use for a power source?" Billy questioned.

"People! You, me, anyone with a soul! That's why Zedd was trying to kidnap people, and why Zordon transferred the entire world's population out of Earth! He was trying to stop the deployment of the Spire! We estimate it takes roughly 7 to 8 people to open up a small portal, as for opening the gates of hell… it would take hundreds… maybe thousands!" said Skull.

"I guess we're in the clear for now, Rita can't possibly have that many people, especially since we freed all of Zedd's slaves at the end of the war!" Billy added.

"In theory you're correct, but ever since your Nephilim Rangers showed up, myself and Bulky have come up with an even scarier theory."

Billy hesitated but found himself asking anyway. "What theory might that be?"

"Well if the machine works like we think it does, then… in theory… it could open up a portal to hell with only seven people… provided those people shared the same energy… the same essence… the same soul…"

Billy lost his cool at that very moment and came up to Skull grabbing his shirt sleeves and pulling on them as he spoke in a threatening manner. "What the fuck do you mean same souls!? Tell me!"

Skull passively raised his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Alternate dimensions! Alternate versions of yourself! If Rita takes seven versions of you…me… or anyone for that manner, than in theory the machine's power would be magnified greatly! With two versions of you, the power would be 10 times as great, with three versions of you 100, with four, 1000, with five 1,000,000! With seven… well it's a safe bet you would have all the power you would need!"

Billy felt sick, he was starting to lose control of himself, he felt his hands letting go of Skull's shirt, allowing Skull to breathe easy again. "This can't be happening! This can't be happening!"

"How the fuck do we destroy that damn thing!" Boi asked sternly.

Bulk and Skull looked at each other again and shrugged their shoulders. "An act of God! We don't really know…"

Billy and Boi both shook their heads in defeat and anger. "Damn it!"

Quickly Bulk spoke out. "But we might know someone who does know how to destroy the spire! It's a longshot, but it just might work!"

"WHO!" demanded Billy.

Quickly Bulk sat back on his computer and brought up a picture of what looked like a Red Power Ranger, although the power ranger wore a similar suit to Jason's own Red Ranger armor, he was still different. Bulk allowed the computer screen to lock onto the picture of the new Red Ranger and expanded the picture into a holographic version in the center of the room. "We've been searching in the Morphing Grid and came across him… he's called the Red-One."

"Who is he?" Boi asked

"We don't know for sure… but from what we can tell, for reasons unknown… he knows exactly how to take out the demon spire…"

"How do we get to him? Is he inside the Morphing Grid?" Billy stated.

"No, as far as we can tell, this guy exists in a parallel universe to our own."

"So how DO we get to him?" Boi now asked.

"Well, maybe if you were to merge yourself with millions of Tachyons… it might just be able to get you to his realm…"

Billy began to smirk… instantly Jason came to his head. "Did you say Tachyons?!"

**Lunar Surface: Rita's Palace: Jace's Quarters**

In the dark bellows of the Imperial Palace of Rita much was silent, the corridors ran cold, only torches seemed to emit any sound at all. That was of course until one hit the halls near Jace's personal quarters. The aired silence was easily broken by the sounds of lust and pleasure in the air. "Oh! OH! OH!" It seemed as though Treenie's moans could be heard halfway across the palace as Jace had his way with her in a display not of love, but of lust. The dark room was lit only by two soft burning flames in the background as Jace and Treenie rocked on his bed together, their bodies becoming one. And as Jace had forced himself upon Treenie, she felt a total sense of submission to his every desire, and despite the fact that she was being used by the evil red ranger, she could not help but take pleasure in his actions. He turned her body over and gripped at her from behind, even still she gave into him giving off loud moans of approval to his motion. Treenie felt completely at Jace's mercy, and yet knowing this only seemed to excite her more. She would have enjoyed the idea of being used by her master all night, but Jace had other plans.

A short while later Jace threw Treenie to the side, and replaced her body with that of Kayla, his other woman, and like Treenie, she was also slave to Jace and his sexual desires. Kayla quickly allowed Jace to take her, pushing her against the bed as Treenie lay next to them both and watched as Jace pressed on. Like Treenie, Kayla began to moan as Jace rushed into her, thrusting into her body, letting his lust take hold of him. Treenie began to lay back to her side as she watched Jace and Kayla in front of her, and despite the fact that her man was with another woman at that moment, she only smiled in pleasure at the sight of it. What these three shared was not at all love, but lust and desire. It was perhaps by that simple fact that as soon as Jace had had his fill of them, he threw Kayla and Treenie both to the side.

Jace stood up satisfied with both women and himself, he stood up and out of bed and left both Treenie and Kayla laying on his mattress seemingly just as satisfied as he was, as both women lay silent and pleased. The evil red ranger walked to the edge of the window nearest to his bed and peered over the empty lunar surface. In the foreground of where he stared, Jace could see a perfect image of Earth, with its blue oceans and green lands. Like clockwork with a man who was content with his action just prior to his getting out of bed, Jace reached for a nearby pack of cigarettes and lit up, taking in a deep puff before blowing it out. The smoke flickered in the flames of the two candles that lit his room. Jace continued to stare at the Earth and turned his attention to a clock on the wall. He whispered toward the Earth as if his voice could be heard so many miles away. "Soon Jason… soon…"

Treenie maneuvered her body in a fashion that suggested she was very relaxed and satisfied. "Mmmm… Jace baby… what are doing out of bed?"

Kayla began to do the same, beckoning at Jace. "Yeah baby, come back to bed, we want a third round with you…"

Always the dominate one, Jace turned to them both and skulled them. "Shut up you two fucking whores! I'll thinking!"

Despite the clear and overt insult Treenie beckoned on. "Come on baby… we need you!"

Jace seemed to look at them both with distain, "You two are never satisfied, are you? You both are truly pathetic. Not now! I have things on my mind!"

"It's not that stupid red ranger is it?" Kayla seemed to yawn as she spoke. "Don't worry about him Jace, you're gonna kill him baby I know it."

Jace heard the words from Kayla and seemingly blew them off. "I wasn't just thinking about him… I was thinking about everything."

Treenie stood out of bed, her nude body in perfect view of Jace who didn't seem to notice at all. She came behind him and embraced his body, kissing at his back. "You worry too much…"

Jace pulled away from Treenie with force, "I'm not worried! I'm focusing on the fight I have with him tonight! It's going to be perfect. I'm killing tonight… oh yes… I will punish him for all his slights against me!"

Treenie again embraced Jace from behind, this time more careful. She began kissing his back again tugging at his body, allowing Jace to turn his attention to her, and Kayla, who was laying seductively on the bed again. "Well… before you punish him… will you finish punishing us?! Please baby…"

Jace stared coldly at Treenie then back at Kayla. At first his eyes suggested he was going to slap Treenie, even beat her, but instead he merely smirked at them both. "Get back on the bed!"

Treenie smiled wickedly at Jace and lowered her head in submission before she began to prance back into the bed. "Yes master."

**Command Center: Medical Bay:**

Trini sat alone next to Jason's time warp, gazing on at the man she used to be with. Jason's body was silent, cold, and even eerily fake looking to Trini. She knew Jason was sleeping in the Timewarp, but to Trini it did not seem so. Trini knew Jason always slept on his stomach, or even his side as he draped his arm around her, back when they were together. Seeing him on his back made her feel uneasy at the sight of it. It was not at all the way she pictured him sleeping, and that fact made a cold lump appear in her stomach. Trini felt heavy and weak, she felt unsure, and very scared. Where was Jason now? Where was he when she needed him most? Jason was out of commission, and it was because of that fact that she was now in command of the rangers. This did not sit well with Trini, she felt very scared, and very worried. In her mind she was second guessing herself, was she doing the right thing? Was she making the right choices? What was she really doing? Could the Rangers win without Jason? Would Jason die or never return? For that matter, Trini thought about her own cancer, the decease that was ravaging her body. All these things… to have to carry it all, dread filled her heart and mind. It was becoming too much for her.

She kept looking at Jason… he seemed so handsome, even in the time warp, his eyes were closed, but even so, Trini could remember the way he use to look at her. She missed many thing from Jason, but the thing she missed most of all was his touch, the feeling he gave her whenever they kissed. Even then, she had to admit it… she couldn't help herself…

"Jason…" Trini whispered, letting out a sigh. "Jason… what am I going to do? What are WE going to do?" Trini shook her head, feeling very defeated. "I'm really scared…" she whispered again. "I don't know what I'm doing… I don't know... You were always there with us before. You were always with us… but now, we don't have you. I'm really scared Jason. I really am. Just having you in the room, listening to you speak, Lord Zedd could have crushed everything, surrounded the command center, destroyed all resistance, but so long as you were with us, we knew… we knew we were going to win. I never doubted you… Never! But now… it's just me… me leading the team… and for the life of me Jason I don't know what I'm doing! I don't know what I've gotten myself into. All I know is that I wish you were still with us. I wish you were here! Fuck!" Trini lowered her head, covering her face. "Fuck! What I am I going to do! I can't do this without you Jason, I can't! Please wake up baby! Please!"

Trini started to get up from her seat and kneeled by the medical time warp that Jason was in. She slid her hand into the time warp allowing her hand to touch Jason's, gripping him. "Jason… I was wrong! I was wrong about it all! Kimberly was right! I've been pushing you away… I can't help myself Jason. I was in so much fucking pain! Everything was falling apart! I couldn't see what was right in front of me! Jason… I've been so fucking stupid! I feel so stupid! I wish I could tell you… I wish I could tell you everything! Let you back into my life… but I'm so scared of getting hurt again! You were the world to me… and you hurt me so fucking much the first time… I didn't want it to happen again. I couldn't face the fact that I… I… still love you… I'm tired Jason… I'm so very tired… and I just want to tell you everything Jason… I do! I love you Jason, do you hear me… I love you! I should have been honest with myself… I should have been honest with you! But… damn it Jason! I hate you! I hate what you did to me! I hate what you did to us! You ripped out my heart! Oh God… why did you do it?! You had sex with Kimberly that night… and I hate you for it! And I've tired Jason… I've really tried to let that go… but it hurts Jason. It hurt so fucking bad! It hurts so badly because I know I still love you! And it's killing me inside, Jason, its killing me… and I just want the pain to go away!"

Trini could no longer control herself, she felt the rush of emotions coming down on her. Tears filled Trini's face as she collapsed to the floor, sitting on the cold tiles resting her head by his bed. "I can't do it anymore Jason… I can't do this… I'm dying Jason… I'm dying… do you understand what I'm saying? I'm dying…" Trini shook her head as the wet tears rolled down her cheeks, she began to look at the ceiling trying to regain control of herself and her breathing. "Oh my God… my God… I'm fucking dying Jason… I don't know how else to tell you, or anyone… I'm dying…" Trini was silent for a moment, taking it all in, letting her emotions slowly subside. "Stage four breast cancer Jason… it can't be cured… they tell me with treatment… I don't know… I don't know…" Trini shook her head again, trying to find the words, words she would speak to Jason, but words he would not hear. "I don't know what to do anymore… It's all gone to shit Jason… everything… I don't know if you can hear me or not… but this was the only way I could find the strength to tell you… to tell anyone… Jason… I'm going to die…"

Trini reached behind her back and pulled out her green morpher. It still glowed in her hands, the three sided Dragon's claw coin in the center flicked with energy. "Some tough superhero I am huh? Look at me… beaten to the ground… worse than any beating I ever received in battle. I've lost Jason… I've lost the will to go on… but I can't let the others know that. I can't let Zordon, or Alpha, or Kimberly… none of them! I can't let any of them know! Never!" Again Trini began to stand up, slowly she lifted herself from defeat on the floor, to a standing position overlooking Jason. "I can't let anyone know Jason… our little secret okay… just you and me…" Trini's heart weighed very heavy, she sighed again and let out a long breath. Her hand gently caressed Jason's face, she looked deep at him, and felt her sadness inside. Gently Trini leaned into Jason's Timewarp and kissed the man she still loved, her lips pressing softly on his. "I love you Jason…" she whispered again. "I love you…"

Trini's solitude with Jason was suddenly interrupted with the sound of Zach's voice coming from the doorway. "Trini..."

She quickly broke away from her kiss with Jason's body, just in time to look suspicious to Zach. "What were you doing?" he asked her.

"Nothing…" she said quietly. "What is it?"

"Golddar's attacking the city." Zach answered plainly.

"Let's get the others together, contact Billy and Boi, we're going to need them." Trini responded.

"Already on route." Zach replied.

"Good."

"Trini, there's one more thing…" emphasized Zach.

"What is it?" she asked

"He's giant… tearing up down town… we have to call on the Zords…"

Trini's heart began to sink. If was not very often the Power Ranger had to call on their most powerful of weapons, and very rare when it was necessary, but this was one of those moments. "I understand…" Trini stated doing her best to hide her fear.

"Zordon's got us in the command deck with a briefing on how to assemble Gouryuujin. We're ready for you."

Trini nodded gripping her morpher. "Then let's not waste any more time!"

**A short time later: Command Center: Command Deck:**

The entire Power Ranger team stood around the center holographic table in the command center's command deck. In the center of the holo-table was a depiction of the Gouryuujin, the combined force of four power ranger Zords and an alternative model to the MegaZord. Each Ranger was listening on intently as Trini took control of the situation and showed her command authority like a general leading his troops. Like soldiers being briefed before battle the Power Rangers listened to every word Trini had to say as if it was the law, as if their very lives depended on it, which was not that much of a stretch. In the back ground was a second holographic depiction of Golddar destroying building and leveling streets as fighter jets roared passed the beast, firing missiles and rockets at him. The rangers had to act fast, this was urgent!

"Listen up, the Gouryuujin isn't anything like the MegaZord. It requires precision and accuracy to pilot and total cooperation from all Zords attached to it. Billy and Boi, your Zords form the legs, not unlike that of the MegaZord, Zach, your Mastodon forms the arms, and my Dragon Caesar comprises the chest and main body."

Kimberly raised her hand signaling for Trini's attention. "Where my Pterodactyl? Do I form the head or something?"

"No," Trini replied quickly. "Both the Tyrannosaurs and Pterodactyl are not in the formation of the Gouryuujin, so Kimberly and Alpha, I want you two running defense and air cover. Any slave ships enter the area, you take them out!"

"Roger that!" Alpha replied as Kimberly nodded in tern.

"Where am I during all this?" Thomas asked.

"In the command center protecting Zordon and Jason." Trini answered.

"What? But what about my TigerZord? Don't you need me out there?" Thomas questioned.

"No, I need you hear protecting Jason. I know Rita, they've attacked the command center when it was not defended, so you're running defense here!"

"What if something else happens? What if Jace returns challenging Jason to a duel? What then?" Thomas asked.

"Don't worry about that for now. I want you inside the command center, you are not to engage Jace alone under any circumstance, do you understand me Thomas?" Trini asked a question, but in reality gave an order.

Thomas seemed to roll his eyes but nodded all the same. "Yes ma'am."

"Then let's get to work Rangers… and good luck out there!" Trini nodded to the other rangers as they all stepped back in a circular formation. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" she called out.

"TITANUS!" "MASTADON!" "PTERODACTYL!" "TRICERATOPS" "SABER TOOTH TIGER!" "DRAGON CAESAR!"

Beams of energy filled the room and suddenly vanished leaving Thomas and Zordon alone.

"This is such bull shit Big Z! I should be out there fighting!" Thomas clinched his fists in disappointment.

"You push too hard White Tiger Ranger. The others Rangers know what is best."

"Do they? I'm not just some kid from a parallel universe you know… I'm a DaiRanger!"

"A smart warrior knows when to fight, and when to stand down…" Zordon replied calmly.

Thomas let out a small sigh shaking his head again. "If you say so Big Z…"

ARRR! ARRR! ARRR!

The suddenly blaring of alarms filled the command center halls. Thomas shot Zordon a strange look as if something was malfunctioning. After all, the alert for Golddar had already been given. "What's going on Zordon?" Thomas wondered.

"The command center is picking up a disruption!" Zordon replied

"What do you mean? Is it reading Golddar again?" Thomas asked.

"No," Zordon stated. "This is something new…"

Zordon and Thomas quickly turned their attention to the viewing globe, as it projected an entirely new threat in the works. Both Thomas and Zordon were taken back as a picture of Jace and the Nephilim Rangers filled the screen, with a very helpless David Frank was tied up to a post reflected off the holographic screens. "Zordon!"

"It's the Nephilim Rangers… there's at the Angel Grove Central Park…" Said Zordon

"That's David with them… oh no…" Thomas uttered in worry.

"You must not go Thomas… Trini warned of this!" Warned Zordon.

"I can't just leave him in their hands… they've come to fight Jason… it's Jace's challenge to him remember! I have to go there!" Thomas began to pant.

"No!" Zordon replied. "I will not allow it!"

"But Big Z, David is with them, they're going to kill him!"

"You don't know that Thomas, I'll contact Trini and the other rangers…"

"There's not time for that! I'm going, and I'm going now!" Without saying anymore Thomas reached behind his back and pulled out Saba from hiding. "Henshin! KABER POWER!" White, gold and black energy began to emit from Thomas, a flash with a streak came out of him, as he began to teleport!

"NO!" Zordon warned firing out of his time warp trying to stop Thomas from teleporting. It was too late. The flash of white, black and gold energy dissipated, Thomas was gone!

**Next: Brother against Brother! **

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the lack of action on this one, but my next chapter will be almost totally action! A new chapter will be up sometime tomorrow, I hope. No later than Wednesday. You won't want to miss this one! This next chapter is going to be epic! **


	72. Ch 71 Brother vs Brother

**Author's Notes:**

**Dear Readers and Followers**

**First I'd like to apologize for the very, very long delay in my updates. I suppose since many of you have been following me for so long you deserve to know why I have taken a break from writing. For many people writing is a hobby, for me it is a way to express my imagination and a way to coup with my life. You see, the characters of my fiction are always based on my personal reality. For me, Jason Lee Tellez (The Scattered Universe Red Ranger) is a cretic on my personal self. And so whatever happens to him on a personal level (apart from the plot) is a play on what's happening in my life. When Jason cheated on Trini, it was a reflection of my own inner struggle with my real life girlfriend, you see at the time I nearly did cheat on my girlfriend, but I was in a confused state and was having trouble dealing with some very real issues about her. The character of Trini, you might have guessed is a reflection of my real life girlfriend Jennifer. Here is where my long absence and delay of writing will start to make sense. First off, Trini's character some of you might have remembered contracted cancer in the story, well, I'm sorry to say that this side plot was never intended in my story of MMPR Scattered Universe. Rather, it was a way I was trying to deal what was happening in my real life. **

**My real life girlfriend Jennifer, (who as I have stated before is expressed through the character of Trini in my story) actually did contract breast cancer. So when Trini is going through such harsh times, it was because I was showing and dealing with the harsh times my real life girlfriend was going through. My girlfriend Jennifer was going through some very bad times, and well, I suppose it was my way of coping with my inner mental struggle and her physical one. I am very heartbroken to say that my girlfriend Jennifer passed away and died last year in November. Her death in my life has been a difficult one to bare. This is why I have been absent from Fan-Fiction for so long and I apologize for that. I suppose I needed some time to think and just be alone. Jason is a loner in my story, and I suppose it is only because I feel I am one too. Though I have friends, not unlike Jason, I feel most comfortable alone as strange as that may sound. **

**That being said, I know some of my followers have expressed doubts on my work recently and concerns. I realize your concerns and they are well placed and founded, but I only ask you give me a second chance, this story has been in my head for so long, and I will get it out. Don't worry about my recent struggles and the direction of the story, it will not affect my work negatively, and I still know how everything will end up. I promise you all, the story is already finished in my mind, it's only a matter of getting down on paper, or in our case, getting it online. I hope you enjoy this very long and over-due update. I tried to make it as long as two chapters, hopefully I have done that. At any rate, enjoy. **

**A quick recap. Jason's body has been fused with Tachyons sending him spinning from one Universe to another. Meanwhile the Rangers are being lead by Trini for the first time in combat, and prepare to face Golddar with The Gouryuujin (Dragonzord Battle Mode). Still not far off, Thomas the White Tiger Ranger for the Nephilim Ranger's Alternate Universe has arrived at Angel Grove Park to face off against Jace, the evil Red Ranger and his brother. **

**With Jason: **

The cold breeze of the night sent a chill through the air. It was not winter, it wasn't supposed to be cold, yet for Jason it was. Where was he? What was he doing here? All around him were cold white mountains. A small breeze of snow was fluttering in the air gently landing all around Jason. He wasn't where he was supposed to be, his body drifting in between realties, from one universe to the other. Currently he found himself in a particular reality were Angel Grove seemed to be situated in the middle of the Rocky Mountains, that or he just happen to land on them these strange mountains in between his reality shifts. How was this happening to him; who was behind it? And more importantly why?

Jason stood humbled by the incredible view of all the mountains around him, it was an amazing sight. He didn't know how long he would be in this universe, but so long as he was in it, he decided he would enjoy it while he could. He placed his hands on his hips and felt the cold winds blowing on his cheeks. "Where the heck am I?"

"Colorado dork," came the smiling voice behind him. Jason turned around and was astonished at the appearance of Tommy behind him. The Red Ranger immediately felt his heart beat faster, it was Tommy, his brother. Someone he had not yet encountered in any other Universe. "Whoa, look at that view."

Immediately Jason noticed the clothes Tommy was wearing, it appeared to be hiking gear, as if this was some sort of sport for them both. "Tommy…" Jason found himself at a loss of words.

"Damn look at the way the sun looks as it sets over the horizon. Looks amazing doesn't it bro?" Tommy smiled

"Tommy…" Jason still had trouble registering the right words to come out.

"What is it bro?" He asked

Jason knew that he could not have been the same Tommy of his universe, the death of his brother still haunted him, but somehow in the universe he was in now, Tommy had not died. "Tommy…" Jason could not help himself, he ran toward Tommy and embraced him, hugging him. "You never died here did you?"

The sudden embrace from Jason sent this particular Tommy a little taken back. "Whoa, whoa, you okay bro?"

"You're my brother in this universe too?" Jason suddenly smiled.

"In this universe and the next… you okay man? Jason you're acting really weird."

Jason kept hugging Tommy, holding him close. "I know you're not the real Tommy, but I'm really happy to see you again Bro."

"Real Tommy? Jason are you on drug or something?"

Jason laughed a bit under his breath as he broke his embrace. "Ha! Ha, man… I can't believe it. You're really here."

"Are you alright man?" He asked.

"I don't have a lot of time here." Replied Jason

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked

"I'll be shifting dimensions soon, I won't be here too much longer." Jason replied

"Shifting dimension? Man I better contact Zordon, you're not acting like yourself at all." Tommy lifted up his communicator to his mouth and was about to speak, but Jason stopped him.

"No… it's okay. Everything is okay bro. Let's watch the sun rise, what do you say?"

"Sure," said Tommy placing his communicator down, looking over the mountains.

Jason faced his brother and felt a bit of sadness in his heart. He realized then, that the man he was looking at was not his Tommy, but rather an alternate dimension version of the Tommy he once knew. Still it was nice to see him again, even if it was for a moment. At that moment Jason reached over and gave his brother a pat on the back. "It's good having you here Tommy."

"You're journey is almost over Red Ranger… Soon all the questions you have will be answered, and you will be reunited with all your friend from your universe."

Jason felt his eyes begin to widen with the sudden perfectly coherent statement Tommy had just made. It was as if he suddenly realized who Jason really was, and moreover, he seemed to know exactly what was happening to him. "What?" Jason asked in confusion.

"The Red One will find you soon, when he does, he will explain everything to you. All your questions, all your concerns. Your story is coming to an end."

Jason could not believe what he was hearing. Why and How did this version of Tommy know who he as. "How do you know who I really am?"

Tommy smiled and turned back to looking at the clouds in the sky. "You scared?"

Jason shook his head. "No, not at all. I'm just trying to cope with what's happening to me. I still don't understand what is happening to me."

Tommy began to nod. "The Tachyons in your body are shifting you from one dimension to the next. Don't worry, it's all according to plan."

"How do you know all this?"

"Do you remember when Zedd first invaded your world?" Tommy began to ask.

"Yes."

Tommy turned to face Jason again. "It wasn't the first time was it?"

"No." Jason responded. "The time lines have be altered, drastically. Ivan Ooze. He… he altered everything."

Tommy simply nodded. "He did. He set all this into motion. Reality is peeling away."

"But how?"

"The demon spire. Ivan wanted to build it, then Zedd, and now…"

"Rita!" Jason stated.

"That tower is the key to everything."

Jason looked at Tommy with confusion. He understood what this version of Tommy was saying, but what he could not understand was how this Tommy knew. "How do you know all this? Who are you really? You're not Tommy are you?"

The statement Jason had just said make Tommy nod and smile kindly. "Look upon my face Jason, but fear not." Jason's eyes followed, Tommy's face and body suddenly changed. What Jason looked now struck all manner of fear into his heart, for in front of him was a figure that appeared like an exact copy of himself.

"What are you?!" Jason said in growing ever present fear.

The being in front of him now seemed more like a mirror. "Fear not Jason. I will be with you soon."

"Who are you!"

"Jason, you will go where I need you to go. You will find what I need you to find. You will be who I need you to be."

"I don't understand."

"I will show you a vision. Something that will be, if you don't stop him."

"Stop who?" Jason asked

"You're ultimate enemy. Worse than Tommy, Ooze, Rita or Zedd could ever hope to be." said the figure.

"Jace… my evil counter-part" Jason realized

"You think he's an alternate version of yourself? HA! All men are evil Jason. Don't you know that?"

"That's not true." Jason stated in determination. "I am nothing like Jace!"

"Are you?" The being shook his head. "Every man can be bought Jason. Every man has a price. We face darkness in our hearts every day. And so do you. You must defeat Jace. Defeat the evil that dwells in you and in all men. Only then can you stop the demon tower."

"Why are you trying to help me? Who are you?"

"Back to reality Jason. Wake up!"

Jason's eyes suddenly opened, finding himself laying in the time warp of the command center.

**Down Town Angel Grove: Business District:**

Zoom! "POWER RANGERS!"

The teleportation beams from Trini and her fellow rangers rapidly appeared and dissipated just as quickly as they came. The Power Rangers sprang into action leaping from the street grounds of the city to the building tops of the business district. Like a storm of cracking thunder and destruction the Rangers landed with great force and went to work running from roof top to roof top, jumping and leaping from one building to the other making their way closer to the areas of destruction brought about by Golddar. As the rangers went on Trini suddenly broke the chain of leaps landing on the roof a building lifting her fist to the sky calling for the other rangers to stop their movements.

"Rangers to me!" called out Trini the acting leader.

Soon the other rangers followed suit and came to Trini's side all standing shoulder to shoulder gathering together like a team ready to hear what Trini had to say. "On your leave Trini," Billy stated using an almost never heard expression implying for her to lead them.

"Gees look at this place guys," Zach commented as the evidence of Golddar's rampage became apparent. The destruction of the city becoming all too clear, buildings in rubble, small and large fires still burning, concert cinder blocks over turned, even the stench of death seemed to hover about them.

"I don't like this," Trini addressed, "There's nothing here!"

"What are you talking about? Look at all this destruction!" said Kimberly

"That's not what I meant, I mean it's so quiet."

"She's right!" Zach agreed with hesitation. "There is nothing here! Where the hell is Golddar?!"

"I have no idea," said Billy shaking his head at the destruction

"How the hell do you hide a 150 foot monster?" Kimberly asked

"Isn't that the question of the day," Boi stated

Kimberly smirked facing Boi, "Its night time dork."

"Spare me." Boi replied raising his hand gesturing to Kimberly as if he were blowing her off.

"Lock it down you two, we have bigger issues" Trini ordered. "Where the hell is this over grown golden bastard?"

The rangers peered around the central roof top they stood upon and wondered. Trini thought to herself contemplating how strange that it was very silent, the only sounds were the distant rumblings of fire sirens and crackling of fire.

"Trini, we should keep moving," Billy urged.

The green ranger nodded in agreement gesturing to the other rangers. "Come on Rangers, lets keep…" 

SWOOSH! SWOOSH!

"GET DOWN!" Trini began to scream at her team.

Rangers quickly reacted before they began to see what truly was happening. Kimberly ducked low like the others unsure of what Trini had seen, but she quickly realized to trust Trini's instincts as the roaring of two AGM- 65 Maverick Missiles screeched by like arrows fried from Kimberly's own bow. The Missiles soared through the air zooming past the downed rangers hurtling toward their intended target. It was then that a giant monstrous figure boomed passed a group of buildings from the east of the ranger's positon and right into the path of the flying missiles. From the brightness of her visor covering her eyes Kimberly could make out the beast just in time to see the missiles hit their mark upon his chest!

CRACK CRACK BOOM BOOM!

"IT'S GOLDDAR!" Kimberly screamed as the missiles impacted. A thunderous cracking boom sent shockwaves all around the rangers. Golddar had been hit by the missiles flying by. Fiery explosions filled the air so hot that Kimberly could feel the heat of the bombs as they impacted the surface of Golddar's chest. Golddar roared in anger as the flames engulfed parts of his body and then dissipated.

Now came the flying of two F-15 Strike Eagles ripping through the air gallantly charging into battle toward Golddar. The fighter jets appeared to Kimberly just as their nicknames suggested, silver shinning eagles soaring toward their prey. To Kimberly, her first reactions were amazement, even pride at the weapons mankind had constructed, originally for war, but now being used to take on the beasts that Zedd and Rita had unleashed upon the world. The rangers began to recover, coming to their feet just as the twin jets flew by, firing another volley of missiles at Golddar. Kimberly held her breath as they went by, but it was to be Trini that snapped Kimberly out of her day dream of victory of humanity achieved by military power.

"Those fools!" Trini protested. "Have they learned nothing from the first invasion?"

Before Kimberly could muster any words to respond, Golddar launched his counter attack upon the F-15 Strike Eagles. In his hand Golddar wielded his blade swinging it up and reading himself as though it were a bat and the jets like baseballs. Golddar's swing took out the first jet like nothing, exploding in a huge fire ball of destruction, reducing it into nothing but ash and dust in the sky. The second jet seemed luckier launching its second missile at Golddar.

BOOM! The impact again exploded upon Golddar, this time a striking at his arm. The flames engulfed Golddar who seemed not to be extremely effected by the blast. Gold swung at the second F-15, his blade struck its wing sending it spinning in the air radically. Kimberly watched in horror as the pilot attempted to eject. The canopy of the jet popped open, the jump jets under the cockpit seat fired away launching the pilot into the air, but before the pilot even had a chance to deploy his parachute, the giant monster ripped him out of the air catching him out of the sky. Kimberly heard the pilot scream in sure terror a scream unlike anyone Kimberly had ever heard from a man, it sounding more like a cat screeching in pain. Golddar reached back and flung the pilot out of his hand as if he were tossing a baseball.

"Oh my God!" Kimberly began to scream

"Move!" Billy yelled out as the pilot's body came flying toward them. The rangers quickly broke apart leaving a huge gap where they had just been standing. The pilot's body came crashing down upon them, hitting the roof landing like a rag doll flipping and turning, rolling and spinning on the roof top's surface as he finally impacted.

Kimberly looked on in shock as the body lay silent. She quickly ran up to the limp body despite Trini's protests. "Kimberly stop! She's dead!"

"I got to try!" The pink ranger responded coming up to the pilot's side. "Oh God!" Uttered the pink ranger as she realized just exactly who had been piloting the jet. The pilot was a ragged mess, pieces of her body landed around her, and though the pilot was mangled beyond recognition, Kimberly could still see that the pilot wasn't a man at all. Her hair was blonde, though most of it was bloody and still inside what was left helmet. "Oh God Trini it's a woman."

Boi came up to Kimberly's side looking down at the dying pilot who still seemed to be fighting for every breath. "Oh shit…" Boi uttered in disbelief, "Kimberly… get up, come on. There's nothing you can do for her."

"No…" The pink ranger uttered, gripping the dying woman's hand. "I'm not leaving her."

"She's dead Kimberly." Boi urged her on, now get up.

"No! I'm not going to let her die alone!"

As the pilot slowly began to fade into death she looked up upon the pink ranger as though she could see straight into her eyes. Kimberly looked back at her, both meeting eyes, as was as if time stopped and at the moment the female pilot let out the last words she would ever say. "Power Rangers… We're saved."

Just then four more fighter jets flew by all launching missiles at Golddar again. That was when Trini began to realize the Power Rangers had been the only ones fighting Golddar, the military had been first on the scene. Boom! Boom! Boom! Trini shot the impacts of several explosions striking Golddar, but not all came from the jets soaring above, some seemed to have been launched from the surface. The green ranger ran to the edge of the roof only to see large gatherings of Tanks, soldier and artillery all hammering down at Golddar seemingly attacking him at all side.

"Those damned fools! Those Stupid idiots! Damn you President Paul! Damn you!" Trini confessed as she saw the entire battle taking place. Trini began shaking her head at the utter insanity of the military's actions as they fought a foolish and desperate battle against Golddar. "I can't believe this! Those damn idiots don't have a prayer at even laying a dent on Golddar!" Trini stated turning back to the rangers walking toward them again.

Billy shook his head at the situation, frustration growing in his mind. He came up to Trini's side placing his hand on her shoulder. "You didn't expect them to sit by and wait for us to do all the work did you?" He asked her.

"Alpha, what are they doing?" Trini asked

The White Titanus Ranger quickly analyzed the attacks by the US military, and tactics. It did not take long for the Astro-Droid to discover what was going on. "It would appear that the military is attempting to lore Golddar away from the city. But it does not look as though their attempts have been successful. Odd are he is waiting for us to make our arrival."

Trini looked at Billy's hand then faced him nodding at him. "Then let's not make Golddar wait any longer. We have to move now. Rangers," At her words the Power Rangers all began to gather together say for Kimberly who still held the dead pilot's hand. "Situation's changed. The military is engaging Golddar point blank. We have to mobilize the Zords and take the fight out of the city before more military personnel get killed."

"How do you expect us to do that?" questioned Zach.

"Golddar's goal isn't leveling Angel Grove. He wants us." Billy was quick to point out. "We engage him and draw him out of the city, he'll follow us."

"Then let's get to work." Trini gestured to her team, as they in turn nodded at her.

Boi came back to Kimberly's side touching her back gently as the slowly began to let the pilot's hand go. "Kimberly, come on. More will die if we keep delaying."

"I know." She soberly admitted.

Two rangers stood up and joined the rest of their team all preparing to fight. It had been sometime since the Zord had even been activated, but the rangers knew what they had to do. The Fate of the city rested on them. Shoulder to shoulder the rangers stood, ready to call on their colossal beasts of war. They struck a fighting pose and with the exception of Alpha and Trini, raised their hands to the sky. "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER!"

Thunder ripped through the sky, energy flowed around like water crashing through the currents of a raging river. From all the corners of the globe, the Zord awoken and began to charge into action. The Triceratops Zord sprang forth from the desserts, The Mastodon from the icy glaciers, the Pterodactyl leaped from its slumber in its volcano hideaway, and the Saber Tooth Tiger jumped out from its mystical jungle. The four Zords charged into battle, all assembled together, galloping into combat like knights of the old world.

"Ready!" Billy commanded

"Ready!" Replied the three other rangers as they leaped into the air teleporting into their cockpits of the giant fighting vehicles.

"Log on!" Came the Command from Billy

"Pterodactyl online!" Kimberly

"Mastodon Battle Ready!" Zach

"Saber Tooth Tiger Rokku suru junbi ga dekimashita!" Came the Japanese words of Boi

"What the heck did he just say?" Zach asked.

"Saber Tooth Tiger, Ready to Rock." Billy Replied

**Back with Trini and Alpha:**

"Alpha," Trini called out. "Let's go!"

"Right," nodded the Astro Droid. "TITANUS- ZORD MODE!"

Alpha ran to the building's ledge and jumped straight into the air, his body suddenly beginning to change from an armored Astro Droid, into a colossal combat battle Zord. Finally Trini was left alone upon the roof top, all the other rangers already entering into battle. She paused a moment and drew out her Dragon Flute. Taking in a small breath she gazed at the weapon, knowing it was through the flute that she would call upon her Zord.

Trini looked at the weapon and realized that it would be her first time entering battle with the Dragon-Caesar, the thought was unsettling but she knew it had to be done. The other rangers were counting on her, on her leadership in the absence of Jason, and were counting on her to command the key Zord needed to form the Gouryuujin. Trini slowly placed the flute to her helmet, took one last deep breath and began to play. Suddenly to her surprise the Dragon Flute began to dissipate turning into pure energy.

The sight of the flute seemingly melting and wrapping itself around her arm nearly frightened Trini, who did not understand what was occurring. Her initial thoughts were that the Dragon Coin was rejecting her, but those thoughts soon faded when suddenly the flute transformed into a Chinese Koto. Trini's eyes began to widen, what was going on? Her hands stretched out gently grasping the newly formed Koto. The Dragon Dagger had not dissipated, it had not rejected but rather the flute reformed itself into an instrument that seemed to model itself after Trini's heart. It became a Chinese Koto, something Trini felt better suited to play and express her soul.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (If you don't know what a Chinese/Japanese Koto is please look it up on youtube or google, otherwise this part will just seem out of place. It is an instrument generally played by women).**

**Fast Link: watch?v=eNoDyfvABHc**

Trini began to stand proud, she held the Koto in her hand then with perfect form leaped into the air back flipping and landing atop a higher roof top. The female green ranger peered over the entire city, fighter jets blazing overhead, Tanks lobbing shells at Golddar and an all-out battle raging around her as her fellow ranger Zords pressed closer. Trini held the Koto with both hands and began to sit crossed legs laying the Koto on her lap. She whispered to herself looking to the sea which was not very far off from where she sat. "Let's see what you can do on the right side Dragon Caesar."

NAH, NAH NAH, NAH NEE NAH! NAH, NAH NAH, NAH NEE NAH! DA DA DA, DA DA DEE DA DEE DA! DA NAH NAH NEE NAH NAH NAH! (Classic Dragonzord Call)

"COME FORTH DRAGON CAESAR, COME FORTH MY MIGHTY DRAGONZORD!"

The music blared into the air, like the singing of an ancient siren beckoning sailors to its sounds. The beauty of the sound was only matched by that of the artful way Trini played her Koto. From the distance in the ocean floors came a great roar, came the crashing of waves and rumblings like a massive earthquake. Dragon Caesar had finally reawaken. Its red eyes lit up, the massive circle chest armor blinked to life flashing its circular lights, its drill tail flickered and spun, its legs began to lift itself from the ocean floor and pressed onward marching to the shore. First its head began to break the water pushing off massive waves as it sprang out of the water. Just as its name suggested the Dragon Caesar was certainly a "King" of Zords.

As Dragon Caesar broke free from its slumber the other dinozords began to meet it at the shoreline all ready to engage the giant demonic beast before them. Now came the demon Golddar hulking, storming forward catching his eyes upon the Dragon Caesar. Trini was quit to spot Golddar's rush, she lifted from her seat, and jumped into the air teleporting inside the Dragon Caesar.

"Dragon Caesar Ready!" Trini Called out as she quickly readied her Zord for combat.

Golddar peered around looking toward the sea as more blasts of missiles and cannon fire struck his body from the dozen of military vehicles blasting at him. As each blast impacted at his body Golddar simply shrugged off the assault as though he were being hit by paper and not high explosives. The Golden warrior demon growled in a roar calling out to Trini as she rode toward him. "DRAGON CAESAR!"

From the inner of the cockpit, the reflections of bright green lights reflected from Trini's visor and helmet, her hand gripping the battle controls, her eyes peering back at the monster in front of her. "Golddar!"

Like mythical monsters of old the two clashed, the giant and the Zord. Golddar lunged forward ripping into the air with his sword held high. The Dragon Caesar pressed back swinging its massive tail clipping a row of buildings as it traveled hitting its mark, that of Golddar's chest. The massive robotic tail struck its mark bashing the Golden monster back causing him to come crashing down. Golddar shook his head on the hard street floor coming back up shaking off the damage that was just inflicted to him. He pressed forward against Dragon Caesar, and with each engagement Trini slowly bated Golddar out of the inner city and into the open forest of Angel Grove, allowing for a safer conflict. "So, you've managed to raise the mighty Dragonzord… Dragon Caesar."

From inside her cockpit the voice of Trini could be heard echoing off the speaker of her voice so loud half the city seemed to hear. "You have no idea demon."

"Ha, ha, ha. I see the Green Coin has found a new home in you Trini Kwan. But I wonder, is that dragon blade you wield not the same one that struck down your grandfather?"

Trini's eyes lit up with such anger that her own native words sprang out of her. " Nǐ gǎn wǔrǔ wǒ de jiārén?!" (You dare to insult my family?!)

To Trini's great surprise Golddar struck back with the same traditional Chinese, mocking her all the more. "Nǐ yǒu méiyǒu jiārén liú xià wǔrǔ, green ranger! Tāmen dōu sǐle, hěn kuài nǐ yě jiàng rúcǐ." (You have no family left to insult, green ranger. They are all dead, and soon you will be too.)

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Cried out the Green Ranger.

The Dragon Caesar launched back into action striking at Golddar with its claws slashing at his chest once more. The first claw landed on its mark, but Golddar countered with the second leaping back taking his sword and slicing down catching the Dragonzord head bashing it back as if it was a rabid dog on the attack. Trini shook off the blow and retaliated again with the Dragonzord's drill tail spinning it into action trying to catch Golddar by surprise. The drill tail spun into action like a tornado whirlwind, yet as the tail went into action, the Golden beast was able to duck out of its way allowing the tail to fall harmlessly away from him.

Now came the charge of Billy and the other rangers coming into action against Golddar. First came the screeching of the awesome Pterodactyl firing bolts of lightning energy in Golddar's direction. BOOM! The blasts landed perfectly hitting Golddar's back in two massive Pink explosions. Zach' Mastodon came next blasting at Golddar with its freezing cold breath and ice missiles from it's side port cannons. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! More black and purple explosions hit their mark causing Golddar to fall back into the streets crashing in an incredible mini-earthquake. Golddar's landing cause must of the surrounding streets to come apart, ripping open like a torn paper, the collateral damage would have been much worse, had the battle slowly taken the ranger out of the city with their gigantic foe.

Golddar raised from the ground and counter attacked his would be enemies in the Power Ranger's Zords. He leaped back into the air coming down with his blade finding the mighty mastodon bashing it on its back. Large sparks of energy sprang out of the Mastodon as Zach began to feel the full force of Golddar's attack. "AARGHH! I'm hit, I need back up now!" He called out in pain as his Zord came crashing to its side.

Now came the Triceratops Zord, lashing out with it's tail cannon firing straight at the overwhelming demon. A single bolt of blue energy charged out of the Triceratops' tail cannon flying right into Golddar's path. But the monster was quick, lifting up his sword in a blocking movement Golddar held up his sword deflecting most of the blast. A huge explosion of blue energy filled the surrounding area, but to everyone's shock, there stood Golddar, roughly unaffected and still ready to fight.

"Damn it!" Billy called out in great frustration at the resiliency of their enemy.

"No more screwing around," Called Trini. "It's time to form the Gouryuujin."

"Now we're talking!" Smiled Boi inside his saber tooth tiger.

"Billy, Zach, Boi, rally up and lock on." Commanded the Green Ranger.

Immediately Mastodon came back to its feet stomping toward Trini's position its cannons still at the ready. Triceratops was next to arrive, and finally Boi leaped from behind springing to life with his Saber Tooth Tiger Zord landing directing adjacent to the other Zords. The Zords came together not unlike the Power Rangers forming into a combat stance ready for war. Golddar was poised to counter the Zords formation waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Ready?!" Trini called

"Ready!" the other rangers

Trini raised her hand to the sky inside her Dragonzord the other rangers followed suit in all their Zords. "GOURYUUJIN!" They Called in Unison.

Lightning and darkness filled the skies as the Power Rangers Zords all became one. The Triceratops and Saber Tooth Tiger lifted up their bodies creating the legs of the new vessel. Then Came Dragon Caesar Pushing itself into the center forming the torso of the Gouryuujin. Finally the Mastodon broke apart and formed two arms locking into place behind the Dragon Caesar ending the transformation. Before Golddar now stood a mighty warrior, not four separate Zords but instead, the awesome and powerful Gouryuujin!

Golddar's eyes peered with fire and awe at the same time. He had anticipated this happening, a new weapon, and new MegaZord! "By Dai Satan, the prophecy is true! Gouryuujin!"

The rangers all appeared inside a cockpit not unlike the MegaZord. Trini sat at the center while the other rangers formed around her in their own seats and controls. Behind her stood Alpha and Kimberly, their Zords not forming part of the Gouryuujin, instead they handled auxiliary support. Trini gripped her controls in front of her and prepared herself for battle. "Rangers… forward."

The Gouryuujin marched forward its fists clinched together. "Zach, weapons report." Trini called

"Looks not unlike the MegaZord. Power Cannons, Power Missiles, Quad Lasers…"

"Power Sword or any kind?" Trini asked

"Uh… let's see. No. But we do have a Dragon Drill Spear."

"That will have to do." replied Trini facing off against the beast in front of them.

Golddar's reflect mirrored over the cockpit of the Gouryuujin as both colossal warriors faced off against each other. Never had Golddar faced anything like the Gouryuujin, his red eyes lit up in passionate anger, a short stare down followed, his eyes meeting the lifeless visor of the Gouryuujin, but in his mind Golddar knew who was in front of him. He raised his sword to the air as though he were an ancient Samurai, the Gouryuujin followed grabbing its spear and side stepping in turn with Golddar. The demon was first to move coming at the power rangers with his blade. The Gouryuujin countered lifting its own blade and clashing against Golddar's sword. Instantly as huge burst of electric energy both of green and red blasted in the air.

Both giant warriors crossed blade and spear again, and again; each attack meeting with a block with blasts of energy sparking out of their weapons. Golddar squatted to the ground low and leaded into the sky leaning his blade back to chop at the enemy below him, but the Gouryuujin lifted its Dragon Spear Drill into the air catching Golddar's stomach as he lunged overhead. The hit rattled Golddar his the demon came crashing down upon the floor, his entire presence causing a small quake beneath him.

"Move him more away from the city, we got to bring the fight more to the forest!" Commanded Trini to the other rangers.

"Brace yourselves he's coming back!" Billy called

BOOM! The impact was felt all throughout the cockpit as the now enraged Golddar disregarded his sword entirely and flung himself to the Gouryuujin with a huge tackle sending both the giant Zord and the beast to the ground. Gouryuujin plummeted to the floor and a huge rumble of an earth quake rattled the ground. Car alarms went off, glass of windows broke and water mains burst open as the monstrous beast and Zord rolled on the floor. The rangers were quick to attempt to recover, the Gouryuujin coming up to his knees and using the Dragon Drill as a brace to prop itself up. Golddar too recovered once more climbing up from his back and up from the tackle readying himself again, this time only armed with his fists. The rangers again braced themselves.

Inside the Gouryuujin, things were a different story, the knock out blow from Golddar set the Rangers flying out of their individual seats. Trini woke from her small concussion, realizing where she was again. She felt the arm of the Billy tugging back at her to get up. Alarms and flashing red and blue lights went off inside the cockpit of the Gouryuujin, the sounds of the earth faded away from Trini's ears, all she could make out was the large ringing sounds. Her vision was a blur and unfocused, before her she could see Billy trying to tell her something, but not even his lips could be read as his helmet covered any chance of Trini lip-reading. "RRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG"

"The muuuuaa about to… eppp lode, We goaa to get up!" Billy began to scream beyond the com-links."

"What?" She almost whispered. Finally the ringing stopped, she looked up again and now could see more clearly, and hear the words coming from Billy.

"Missile Impact!" Billy screamed to her, as he helped her back to her seat in the cockpit. "We have to get out of here!"

BOOM!

The crackling of a devastating explosion rocked the interior of the Gouryuujin as two F-22 Raptors let loose a huge volley of missiles that seemed to target both the Gouryuujin and Golddar. Huge fireballs engulfed both enormous monstrosities. Sparks flew inside the Gouryuujin Trini struggled back to her feet as the impact stammered her back again.

"Their firing at both of us?!" Proclaimed Kimberly.

"What the hell?!" Zach called out in anger. "Don't they know we're on their side!"

"They don't recognize the Gouryuujin!" Answered Billy, coming back to his position.

Trini returned to her seat at the head of the Gouryuujin controls. "Rangers, get it together. Lead this son of a bitch out of the city, before the military goes at us again! Focus, this fight isn't over!"

**Meanwhile: Down Town AG: Angel Grove Central Park:**

Jace and the other Nephilim Rangers gathered together at the center of the AG basketball courts, at a distance the battle of the Gouryuujin and Golddar was seen even from where they were. They could see the blasts of energy emanating from the Gouryuujin staff and Golddar's blade as the two giant beasts continued their duel. It was a spectacle of war if there ever was one. And now as the battle above them raged on between the Power Rangers and Golddar, another fight was approaching them. For before the Nephilim Rangers was Jason David Frank, a friend to the rangers now kidnapped.

Jason David Frank found himself gazing on at the battle with the Zords above as well, but for David what he saw was not entertainment it was a constant reminder to himself that just as the Rangers battled, another one was sure to begin for his own life. Jace had kidnapped David as he was walking home from Jason's Red Dragon Dojo, as he attempted to make his way, he had been attacked and captured. Now his own life was the bait as Jace and the other Nephilim Rangers prepared. Earlier that night, Jace had demanded Jason to appear and fight for the life of David, but what Jace had not planned on, nor had David realized, was that Jason was out of commission, trapped in a temporal nexus of time and space as Tachyons dwelled in his body. The Nephilim Rangers were awaiting for a Ranger who would never appear and that fact would almost guarantee the death of David, unless someone appeared to save him.

"The Rangers are battling Golddar." Walter the evil black ranger stated.

"We need Zords!" Came Kayla's voice as she also peered at the battle shaking her head in an almost jealous gaze.

Jace watch on with angry eyes attempting to hide his on discontent at the idea that their Zords were still trapped in their own universe. "We don't need Zords to beat them. Besides, Rita's working on something she calls Serpant-Cyclopous. It will be all we need to defeat the rangers. "

"And after we defeat Jason tonight, they will be without a leader." Stated Treenie, the evil counterpart to Trini, unknowingly already correct in her statement as Jason was indeed out of commission and the Rangers now relied on Trini to lead them.

"What do you mean we? I will defeat Jason! It is I who will crush him under my boot!" Jace corrected

"Not tonight Jace, tonight you face me!" The flash of white light glowed all around the figure, there was no mistake who was behind the energy. Jace knew him well, and knew behind the armor was his own flesh and blood, Thomas had arrived on the scene; and for David Frank, not a moment too soon either. In hand the blade known as Saba was gripped, Thomas was ready to fight, he was ready to stand against the man he had come to fear, his own family, Jace.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here? Oh Brother, where art thou?" Jace's mocking comment left no room for doubt that he was certainly and pleasantly surprised by the strange turnabout of the situation. Here he was preparing to face the one man he felt could truly face him, but instead it appeared as though he was being reallocated to facing his own younger brother. For Jace, this was something not only to be offended over, but also a chance to show the Power Rangers what happened when his demands were not met.

The mere sight of Thomas's appearance changed the dynamic of the situation altogether. Whereas before, the death of David Frank was inevitable, now there seemed to be a glimmer of hope in his survival after all. But what could one ranger do against five other evil ones? If he was going to survive this, David had to place his faith not only on Thomas, but the mercy if any of Jace himself. That however, did not seem to take away from the fact that something truly compelling was happening, in front of David's eyes was a duel getting ready to happen, a duel not only of enemies and rivals, but of brothers.

"Let him go Jace," Thomas warned

Jace looked at David tied to the light pole and smiled back at his brother. "No."

"This is between me and you brother, leave him out of it." Thomas again warned

Jace seemed to ignore the white ranger's threats altogether and instead regained control of the conversation by addressing the elephant in the room, Thomas was not Jason. And though he relished in the idea of killing his brother, he would have rather it be Jason. "Where… is… Jason?"

Thomas drew his head to the side thinking to himself, but readdressed the situation again, wanting Jace to focus on him, and not on the fact that the Power Rangers did not deliver on Jace's demands for a duel between him and Jason. "He's not here to fight you, I am!"

"I don't want to fight you, I want to fight him. You will bring him to me now." The evil Red Ranger threatened.

"Forget Jason baby, kill this son of a bitch!" Treenie smirked

Jace shot Treenie a look that could kill angered by her sudden outburst. "You shut up whore! I wasn't speaking to you!" Focusing his attention back to Thomas, Jace spoke again. "Now then… where is Jason?"

Thomas took a deep breath and let it out slow, he was certainly nervous and hiding it was difficult to say the least. But even so, he faced down Jace all the same. "Out of commission, I'm taking his spot to deal with you."

Jace gripped his switch blade again and with a swiftness equal to that of any Shinobi sliced at David's chest leaving a thin red line of blood exactly when he struck at him. David let out an incredible scream of pain as the blade made contact with his skin. "AAAAARHHHHH!"

"That wasn't part of my deal. I said I wanted to face Jason, not you! You bring him to me now little brother!"

Thomas looked at David with fear, the last thing he wanted was more pain to be caused by Jace for the way he answered his brother. "Don't hurt him!"

"Answer the fucking question!" Jace responded placing his blade at the neck line of David.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, all I know is that he's out of commission, he's in some kind of super induced coma. He can't fight you, he's knocked out brother, I swear it."

Jace placed the blade closer to David's neck, a small amount of blood seemed to seep through from his skin. Thomas knew whatever Jace was doing, it had to be hurting David. "Don't lie to me Thomas!"

"He does not lie, " called Saba, the White Ranger's personal blade called out.

"Stay out of this Tiger Blade, this is between me and my fucking liar of a brother!"

"I'm not lying… I swear it. You epic duel with your counterpart will just have to wait. You face me now."

"HA!" Jace mocked leaving David for Thomas approaching him firmly, smirking at the comments of his younger brother. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so ages ago! I could kill you on a whim, in a moment's notice. You are nothing to me!"

Thomas shook his head at Jace's stern words. "I'm your little brother… doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No," Jace replied. "Whatever bond you think you have with me, whatever desire you have to save me, let me be the first to tell you little brother that train left the station ages ago." Jace began raising his hands apart in a manner as though he was embracing what he had become. "Take a look around you! My team, my women, my very soul has turned!"

"You betrayed your people!" Thomas fired back. "You betrayed your world! You were my hero Jacen!"

"Jacen is dead! I am Jace! Ruler of my world! I killed Zedd! I killed all who stood before me! And I will kill you little brother, make no mistake about it."

"I don't think you will… somewhere you're still the brother who helped to raise me, the brother who told me what good and evil was. There is hope in who you are Jacen! I know it!"

"You know I never really understood that about you Thomas… that hope you cling on to. What? What makes you think that you can change anything? You already lost the war for our world. What makes you believe that these rangers are gonna win this one? This is the real world little brother, not some fantasy. And in this world, the bad guys can win and they always do!"

Thomas paused a moment, thinking about the words Jace had spoken. It was true, Jace had indeed conquered his planet, and it was true, that he had failed to save his brother and his world. What was it that kept him fighting? Why was it that he believed so much in the idea that the good guys could win? He looked at David, then to Treenie, and Kayla, then to Jace himself, and that's when he realized, he remembered. "Jason…"

"What about him?" Questioned Jace.

"Jason can win… maybe not me, maybe not the Power Rangers, but Jason… Jason can win."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I've seen him in action. I've seen him against you. He reminds me of you. Of the man you use to be brother. He's not like you. He won't sell his soul and go to hell for power."

"I'm not going to hell." Jace said sternly. "I'm never gonna die!"

"Everyone dies Jace… you me… everyone. The question is how we die. It is not if we die, it is if we die well!"

"You're gonna die!" Jace shot back. "Tonight is the last night you draw breath brother."

"I know…" Thomas spoke softly, realizing to himself Jace's word might very well be true. "But I won't make it easy for you!" He drew his sword high.

"Please… I won't even have to morph to kill you!"

This was it, the epic battle between two lost brothers. Thomas raised his fists in the air, taking a stance of a Kung Fu Master. In front of him was Jace laying eyes upon his would be enemy. A smirk traced across Jace's face, Thomas breathed heavy, his heart pounded in his body as if these were the last moments he was to be alive. The two peered at one another. What was going through Jace's mind? Thomas pondered this in his head, here was his own older brother Jace, getting ready to kill him, and yet even though Thomas wore full ranger armor, Jace would not morph.

Why? That was suicide wasn't it? Who in their right mind would face off against a fully morphed ranger simply as a man? Yet knowing this fact, Thomas couldn't help but still feel fear. What was driving this fear in him? Was it the idea that Jace was his brother, the thought of having to kill his own brother sickened Thomas, but he would do what he had to.

"He is not morphing, surely he does not expect to win against you in your armor!" Saba noted with suspicion.

"Why aren't you morphing?" Demanded Thomas

"I already told you. I won't need to morph to kill you." Answered the very confident Jace.

"That's impossible! Jace one punch from me and you will die if you're not in armor. Don't be a fool!"

"You won't land a hit against me Thomas. Not one…"

"You're arrogance will be your downfall Jace."

"And your emotions for me will be yours!"

"Be Ready Master," Called Saba "You must be on your guard."

"Thanks Saba, I'm glad you're with me" said Thomas nodding to his blade.

"Together we will stand against this tide Master," replied the blade to his owner.

Jace charged!

Thomas was shocked by the sudden bold attack. It took him completely by surprise, but what was worse was the incredible hit that landed across his face! One punch from Jace's fist sent Thomas head reeling. He began to feel a rumbling in his body as the shock of the strike knocked the white ranger off balance. Jace now leaped into the air, steeping on Thomas' own knee for support and he sprang up and kicked the White Tiger Ranger back.

"OOOUGGGHHH!" Thomas felt the kick ram into his gut even through his power armor. The white ranger was sent back, crashing into one of the many concrete benches that made up the Angel Grove Central Park. Quickly the white ranger regained himself again, just in time to catch a few of Jace's attacks, blocking with his arms and legs. Thomas began to go into a defense mode, dodging repeated kicks and punches from Jace. Instantly Thomas realized something was dreadfully wrong! HOW? How could Jace fight like this?

Again the two locked fists, Thomas began to launch his own offensive throwing his own punches back at his unmorphed brother. But much to Thomas' surprise Jace was able to dodge every attack. The white ranger threw a right cross, then a left, but Jace skipped back and then ducked the other punch; he suddenly came up from the attack and struck with an uppercut at the White Tiger Ranger. Thomas felt the sudden impact and staggered back again. Jace then pushed the advantage landing a hard side kick to the gut of Thomas once more. Thomas flew back, his eyes lit up from both shock and pain! What was going on?!

He was losing, he was actually losing the fight! Here Jace was, perfectly unmorphed and somehow he was easily defeating Thomas without so much as a drop of sweat coming off him. Thomas fell to the floor catching a glimpse of David who was equally shocked at the attack. Thomas struggled to breath in his helmet, he looked back at his brother who only seemed to be enjoying the utter defeat he was suffering at his hands.

Thomas began to leap back, turning his head to his blade. "Saba, he's winning?! He's actually winning!"

"It is not possible!" Saba stated in a humbling tone. "Master you must use me in combat."

Thomas shook his head. "No… I will not! He is my brother!"

"But Master…"

"You listen to me Saba, you stay holstered to my side no matter what. And if something should happen to me…" 

"Do not say such words master. We shall overcome," cried the blade.

Thomas approached again. "Get up!"

"How! How are you beating me?! You're not even morphed! It's not fair… it's not possible… It's impossible! No one can be that strong! No one!"

Jace lifted his hand in a mocking tone. "Come on baby brother…"

Thomas shot back to his feet and charged again and headlong into battle. He fired off with a flurry of punches and kicks… nothing seemed to land. Jace continued to dodge each attack as though Thomas was swinging with the speed of a snail. The White Ranger could not believe this was happening Jace was still winning. His heart pounded with fear, he threw two final punches, but what truly set his heart a thunder was that Jace literally caught each attack with how his hands. Thomas shot an expression of pure fear as Jace stood in front of him with both of the white ranger's fist caught in the vice grip of Jace's hands. "What?!" Thomas uttered in incredible shock.

Jace smiled and began to squeeze both his fists. Thomas could hear the cracking of his bones though his armor as Jace's squeezed his hands crushing both the White Rangers Armor and bones inside him. "AAAAAGGHHHRRRGHGHHGHH!"

"MASTER!" Saba began to cry, hearing the pain shooting out of his master and owner.

David began to shriek at the horrific sounds emitting from Thomas as the white ranger began to collapse to his knees. The utter power coming from Jace was well beyond terrifying, here he, a normal human, or so it appeared, brought the White Tiger Ranger to his knees in a matter of moments. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Is that all you got baby brother?!"

**Meanwhile with Trini and the other Rangers**

"His vitals are in the red, we're gonna get this son of a bitch!" Boi called out, elated at what his consul screen was indicating in his cockpit.

The Gouryuujin drew up its Dragon Drill Spear. Golddar laid on the floor, both his hands up. "NO… no stop! Please don't kill me!"

Trini's eyes burned with anger and hate at the monster. Finally they had managed to subdue the Golden Metal beast as he struggled, defeated to the floor. "Golddar, for all the suffering you unleashed upon Angel Grove and the entire human race, I sentence you to death! Rangers, it's time for the Dragon Drill attack!"

The Gouryuujin lifted its blade, green and red energy surrounded the drill as it spun in multiple directions. The mighty Zord leaped into the sky and came back down at Golddar on the floor. But Suddenly…

CRACK, CRACK, KA-BOOM!

Two sidewinder missiles impacted the Gouryuujin from behind! It was the F-22 Raptors once again, firing their weapons at the Gouryuujin! The missiles struck at the back of the Gouryuujin and the giant Zord rocked to the ground. Alarms went off again inside the cockpit. "Damn it!" Trini called out.

"They hit us again!" Zach yelled out. 

"What the hell is going on?!" Billy demanded to know.

The Gouryuujin lifted itself from the floor again. Once more powering up its drill. "Rangers Ready!" Trini commanded. But before the power rangers attack could succeed a large bolt of flaming red energy encompassed Golddar once more. "NO!" Trini called out knowing exactly what Golddar was doing. "He's getting away!" The Gouryuujin lit up, jumping into the air, but before its attack could land its mark, the flaming energy dissipated leaving nothing behind.

"They stopped us!" Billy said in complete disbelief. "They actually stopped us from killing him! Why?!"

Boom! BOOM!

Two more missiles began to strike at the Gouryuujin as more jet fighters flew and streaked overhead. "They're still shooting us!" Kimberly screamed

"Rangers disburst! Send the Zords back now!" Ordered Trini.

"What about Golddar?" asked Zach.

"He's gone, Trini's right!" Added Billy. "We can't let the military just hit the Zords openingly like this! Rangers we got to retreat!"

"FUCK!" Zach blared, slamming his fists down. "Why the fuck did they shoot us?!"

"Never mind that, just go!"

"AAAARRRGGGGHHH!" Came the shriek on the Com-link Radio.

"What the hell was that?" Kimberly uttered at the sound.

Trini paused a moment… "THOMAS!" she began to realize. "No, no…. I told him not to go! I told him! Billy?!" Trini turned to the blue ranger for answers.

Billy nodded and pressed his hand to his helmet. "Blue Tricera Ranger to White Tiger Ranger, do you read me?! Blue Ranger to White Ranger?! Thomas, do you read me?! Thomas!"

"We have to get back their now! Rangers!" Trini called

The Gouryuujin suddenly began to break apart, and in an instance it disappeared.

**Angel Grove Park: **

"Jace!" The White Tiger Ranger fell to his knees totally defeated. "Jace let me go!" Thomas pleaded his fists still firmly in the grip of Jace's hands. "AAAARRRRGGGHHHH! JACE! PLEASE!"

The evil Red Ranger simply tightened his grip more, crushing more of Thomas' bone. Crackle! Crackle!

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Thomas again shrieked in pain. "JACE! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LET ME GO!"

"Is that what you want little brother?! Do you want me to let you go?"

"AAAHHHH! YESSS! YESSSS!"

"I told you this was going to be easy. I told you I could kill you on a whim. Do you please me now Thomas?" Jace smiled releasing his brother's hands, allowing the white ranger a moment of mercy.

"You… you crushed the bones…" Thomas looked at his hand still inside white ranger armor.

"Kill him Jace!" Treenie smiled. "Finish it!"

Jace looked down at Thomas on his knees. "You see now? No one is going to stop me. Not you, not Jason, not Zordon, not even God! I will rule this universe, and every other universe like it!"

Thomas shook his head, looking down at the limps of his hands. "I can't move my fingers… I can't feel them." The White Ranger looked back up at Jace. "I can't feel them…"

"Do you want to know how I beat you? How even with all your Power Ranger Armor, I still crushed your hands as though you were wearing velvet gloves?"

Thomas continued to shake his head. "You were suppose to say the world Jacen… I looked up to you…"

"Master…" called Saba from the White Rangers' side. "Master…"

Jace smiled to himself, leaning forward and pulling out Saba from Thomas' holster. "Ah… hello Saba!"

Thomas' eyes began to light up. "No Jace… no… please… please I'm your brother! I'm your brother!"

Jace began to grip Thomas' neck, pushing Saba's bladed end to Thomas' chest. "Thomas look at me… Look at me… I told you what would happen didn't I?"

"Master!" Saba uttered as Jace gripped him, unable to prevent what was about to occur.

"Jace… please you can't do this. I'm your brother, I'm your little brother!"

"You still don't get it do you Thomas? I don't give a fuck who you are!"

"Saba… Saba listen to me! Get-"

But as Thomas spoke, Jace pressed Saba into his chest silencing anything Thomas was attempting to say. "Whoops!" Jace spoke with a smile. "Oh dear… looks like you got a fucking blade in your heart. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"No, no, stop! Stop!" Saba cried trying to push back as Jace pushed him inside Thomas.

"Fuck yea baby, that's my baby!" Treenie smiled in pleasure.

"Big fucking DaiRanger. Not so big now are you?!" Walter smiled.

"Fucking pussy!" Smiled Kayla

"Hell yea boss, you got him!" Laughed KK

Thomas felt the Saba enter his heart. It began to get dark, and cold. He feel to the floor catching one last look at Jason David Frank. He tried to speak, to say something to David, but his strength was already leaving him. He had tried to save David, and he had failed. Thomas drew a final breath and began to see a very beautiful white welcoming light…

"He's dead boss…" Smiled Walter.

"You killed your own brother! Now that's fucking hard! Hell yea!" Applauded KK.

"You beat your ass I did! And don't think I wouldn't kill anyone of you next if you got in my way!" Jace shot back sternly. "Grab the boy! Let's get out of here! Sooner or later Jason will have to fight me! Let him see what happens when he doesn't accept my challenge."

"What about Saba?" Treenie asked.

"Leave him. He's no threat anymore. Let him tell the other rangers what happened here. Let's go."

Beams of light filled Angel Grove Park, and in another instant, the evil rangers along with David were gone, leaving only a fallen corpse of Thomas.

It was silent but for a moment. Crickets could be heard. The war in the city was over, nothing remained. And then…

"There he is!" Called Zach pointing at the fallen Thomas.

The Power Rangers began to appear running up to the now dead Thomas. "Oh no, oh no!" Panicked Kimberly.

"Power Rangers!" Saba cried. "Help!"

With the force of overwhelming pain and fear the rangers began to realize what was happening before them. Soon they surrounded Thomas' body. Trini lifted the white warrior up and onto her lap, she shook her head in terror. "Oh no, no!"

"Is he?" Kimberly cried

Billy began to kneel. "I think so…" he remarked.

Trini shuttered, her body began to shake as she held Thomas in her arms. "Saba! Saba what happened?! Who did this?!"

Saba's eyes began to close. "Get me out of him. Get me out of my master's chest!"

Trini and Kimberly both began crying, their sobs preventing them from moving. Billy was first to act, gripping Saba's handle and retrieving him from the body of Thomas. As Saba became free the Power Armor around Thomas began to fade, revealing the young teenager with open chest wound and bleeding body.

"Saba…" Billy called. "Saba what happened?"

"Jace fucking happened, that's what!" Boi cried out in anger. "That mother fucker!"

"Saba…" Billy questioned.

"He… he was gonna kill David… Thomas had to help. He took on Jace alone, and… and he killed him!" Cried the Short Sword. "He killed him! He killed my master!"

"That Bastard!" Trini cried, tears falling from her face.

"Dear God!" Uttered Zach. "His own brother… his own brother?"

"He's gonna pay!" Trini said gripping her fists. "He's gonna pay for this! I swear it! He will pay!"

DEE DEE BEEP BEEP DEE DEE

"Rangers…" Called Zordon's voice. "Come in…"

"Zordon… we have a situation." Billy responded

"I know…" Zordon replied. "But we have other problems as well."

Though he was shocked and in pain, Billy seemed to be the only ranger keeping his composure, and realizing what Zordon had to say was probably bad news, Billy pulled away from the rest of the power rangers and gripped his com-link. "What is it Big Z?"

"Jason's missing…"

**Author's Notes: Once again I am so very sorry for such a long pause between posts. And while I can't promise the next chapter will be up soon, I can promise that I will finish this story. **

**Next Chapter: Jason's disappearance explained, and the missile attack at the power rangers from the military. "Who is RedEpsilon!" **


	73. Ch 74 Dissention in the Ranks

**Washington DC: Pentagon: Under Ground Command Center**

The visons portrayed in the inner workings of Pentagon were nothing short of catastrophic and near panic inducing. Along the main command screen, looking much like a giant flat screen television, was the depiction of the Gouryuujin battling it out with the evil Golddar. The video feed was nothing but a recording of the night before, but it was damning all the same. The United States Government had been caught red handed keeping the secret that the war against Zedd, or Rita as it were, was far from over. Over and over again the replayed continued to stream across the internet, and very television in America and the world.

It was one thing to cover up the battle in the market place as both the Power Rangers and Nephilim Rangers fought on; but there was no hiding two giant colossal beasts hammering it out in a major metropolitan area, or the deployment of an entire Army Division into that same area. The cat was officially out of the bag, the war was certainly not over! It seemed that the human race was in for another long haul. What made the situation even worse was the firing of missiles at both the Gouryuujin and Golddar by military aircraft, making the Gouryuujin, a Power Ranger Zord, look like the another enemy no different than that of Golddar himself.

A large group of military and political personnel sat along a very large round table under the giant flat screen replaying the events of the night before. The men consisted of the most of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and the Executive Branch with President Paul over seeing them. The President sat with the Secretary of Defense to his left, and the Secretary of State to his right, in front of him was the newly created Position of the Joints Chiefs of Staff, the Commandant of Ranger Corps, a division which was created to oversee and head all Government and American Power Ranger Operations. President Paul was aware of this fact, but it still did not ease his conscience as he knew the situation was nothing short of disastrous.

He shook his head as he heard the news casters from the screen relay the damning evidence before the world. "You can see clearly the two monsters battling it out while the military fails to contain the monsters. Here a strike from F-35 fights fails to destroy the creatures. What's worse is the overwhelming destruction to the North Eastern parts of Angel Grove, an area recently reconstructed since the end of the war."

"Well Cathy is appears the war isn't over just yet is it?" Said the oblivious voice of a second news castor. "What's the opinion of the down at the street level Cathy?"

The screen suddenly changed from the replay of the night's battle before to a ground level view of the city as hundreds of protesters came to the streets. Beyond the destruction were cleanup crews and bulldozers already attempting to clean up the violence that was done before. A newscaster woman stood looking on with her microphone held up next to one of the protestors attempting to interview the man. Behind the two were the crowd of people angry at the government and the power rangers alike, signs depicting their Power Ranger helmets crossed out, and other phrases like 'Go, Go, Power Rangers? Power Rangers just GO!'. Other signs with 'Power Rangers = Bad for Humanity'. It was by no means what the President wanted to see.

"We are here with hundreds of angry Angel Grove citizens who want one thing Dustin, they want the Power Rangers gone! I'm here with concerned citizen Ernie Hamel, who owns a juice bar and grill not far from where the battle had taken place, Ernie you were here last night, you witnessed the destruction, how does it make you feel?"

"How does it make me feel?! How does it make me feel?! I'm mad as hell! Look around you, take a look around! This is what happens when the government starts telling the people that the Power Rangers are good for us! Look, look, my bar was almost destroyed by these clowns and the government has been lying to us!" Cheers could be heard from the crowd as Ernie continued to speak. "The government says it's for the citizens, well I'M A CITIZEN! AND I WANT THE POWER RANGERS GONE!"

"YEEEAAAHHH!" more cheers came as Ernie Spoke.

"They told us we were safe again! They said the war is over!" Ernie began to power at a building that appeared to be torn in half. "LOOK AT THAT! LOOK AT THAT! DOES THAT LOOK LIKE THE WAR IS OVER?! I say screw the government, and screw the power rangers! We don't want them, we don't need them! Because let me tell you, the more Power Rangers show up, the more of these monsters are gonna show up! So we want them gone, we want the government to stop working with them, we want the Power Rangers out of Angel Grove, out of our city! GO, GO, POWER RANGERS? More like Power Rangers GO!"

"YEEAAAHHH!" The crowded continued to cheer! "HEY, HEY, HO, HO, THE POWER RANGERS GOT TO GO! HEY, HEY, HO, HO, THE POWER RANGERS GOT TO GO!"

"Turn it off." Said the President.

"Yes sir," nodded one of the Generals as the giant screen returned to its normal condition of a universal map of the nation.

"What the hell happened last night?!" The President demanded.

The Joint Chief and General of the Army began to stand up almost bowing to the President as he walked to the screen again changing it from a view of the United States to a map of Angel Grove and the surrounding areas. "Yes sir. At approximately 22:00 hours a giant monster appeared out of the market district of Angel Grove. We relayed satellite tracking systems and were unable to determine its point of origin, giving sway to the idea that is materialized out of thin air."

"The reigning theory Mr. President is that he teleported into the city." Commented the Chief of Staff of the Air Force.

"Precisely," nodded the General of the Army. "It took us roughly two minutes to analyze the creature and determined it was indeed alien and a threat to the city."

"I could have determined that in a split second," President Paul replied frustrated.

"Yes sir." The General continued. "As per protocol under out new Alien Threat Attack Tactic, or AT-AT implemented after the war, we activated 10th Mobile Armor from out of our nearest base to Angel Grove, and imminently deployed into the city. At this point Mr. President, I'd like to say, that AT-AT seemed to work almost brilliantly. We were able engage the monster in under 5 minutes with our fighter jets and to get our armored and infantry forces into the heart of the city in under 15 minutes, that's a great feet considering the amount of man power used to do that. Zedd will never again catch us with our pants down."

"Zedd is dead General, we're dealing this his mistress Rita now."

"Yes sir." The Five Star Agreed. "Continuing sir. We began full engagement of the creature 15 minutes after he made his appearance. Our first tanks began to open up on him just outside Market Street of Angel Grove. He then proceeded down Terrain Boulevard where we were able to engage him in full force with two infantry companies and 2 platoons of tanks, supported by Apache Gunships and four F-35 JSFs. The attacks were designed to drive the monster out of the city, but it didn't work."

"Why not?" Asked the Secretary of Defense on behalf of the President.

"From what we can gather now, we believe the beast was attempting to draw out the Power Rangers sir." The Air Force General nodded.

"Looks like it worked didn't it General?"

"Yes sir, Mr. President. He did. The Power Rangers arrived on the scene not long after. Surprisingly we arrived before they did."

"Which gives relevance to our AT-AT program sir. We arrived a full ten minutes before the Rangers did."

"That's promising." Commented Secretary of State Taft.

"Not entirely sir. It seems to leave some things open for question." Stated the General.

"What's that?" He asked again.

"Well sir, we have discovered four major anomalies in the battle. First, the reappearance of the Dragonzord, Dragon Cesar." Explained the Air force General.

"Correct me if I'm wrong General, but wasn't this uh…" The Secretary of State began to wave his hand in the air gesturing to the Dragon Cesar. "This… Dragonzord thing an enemy at the battle of Angel Grove two years ago?"

"Yes sir it was." Answered the Army General.

"And now this thing appears to be on our side, is that it?"

"We only know one thing for sure, and that is it now appears to be working alongside the power rangers. Which brings me two the second anomaly, the arrival of this new MegaZord, something we have never seen before." As the General Spoke a picture of the Gouryuujin appeared, complete with what seemed to be an analysis of its abilities. "We call it, Dragonzord in fighting mode. Though some of scientists back in the lab, street it is more accurate to call it a Gouryuujin. A Japanese word meaning,"

"This is most likely do to the Green Ranger turning side Mr. President." The Air Force General added, posting up a picture of Trini in her Green Ranger Armor.

"Miss Kwan." The President remarked, remembering that Trini was known in high circles to be the Green Power Ranger. "I knew she had taken the Green Ranger's powers, it now appears as she has access to his old Zord now."

"Precisely." Nodded the Air Force General. "This new Zord seems to have many of the features of the MegaZord that we are familiar with. Which brings ups a third mystery. Where is the Red Ranger in all of this?"

"The Red Ranger?" Asked The Defense Secretary.

"Yes sir. In the entire battle he is nowhere to be found. Completely missing."

"I see…" Said the Defense Secretary.

"Then call him up. Get Jason Lee Tellez on the phone, and if you have to bring him down here." The President demanded.

The generals looked at each other as if they had some unfortunate news of their own to speak of, finally the Army General addressed President Paul. "We have been unable to contact him sir."

"His place of residence?" Asked the Secretary or State.

"We sent an envoy. There was no one there. And for some reason we can't track his phone. Its as if he just stepped off the grid sir."

"You mean to tell me the most important liaison to the Power Rangers to the United States government is missing? Jason was instrumental at creating talks of alliance during and after the war with the Power Rangers and this Government. Find him!"

"We're working on it as quickly as we can."

"What about the fourth anomaly Generals?" Questioned the Secretary of Defense once again.

"The mysterious Evil Power Rangers sir."

"Yes we're already aware of their existence." Remarked the President once again. "Our informants in Light Speed Rescue have admitted that fact to us."

"Well it remains to be seen then sir. Can we still trust the Power Rangers Mr. President? We know they have stronger weapons then us, we also know that they have been less than forth-coming with aiding us understand the Morphing Grid. They claim these new Rangers are from another dimension, can we really rely on them for assistance anymore?" Explained the General of the Army. "You're in a bad fix Mr. President."

President Paul shook his head, letting out a sigh. "Well General, If you haven't noticed… It looks like you're in it with me."

"Yes sir."

"Which brings me to another point Gentlemen; I want to know who's responsible for ordering our fighter jets to fire on the Power Rangers' own Zords?"

"That would be me sir." Admitted the Chief of Staff of the Air Force.

"Why? Why the hell would you risk our Alliance with the rangers?"

"We had to know sir."

"What did you have to know?" The Defense Secretary asked.

"If our Anti-Zord weapons would be effective against the Power Rangers."

President Paul gave the Generals a very disturbed look. "What gives you two the right to make decisions to jeopardize everything we have been working toward?"

"Mr. President, we cannot allow ourselves to be completely dependent on the power rangers in the defense of our nation. We're talking about the survival of the Human Race here."

"I am aware." Rebutted the President. "I am aware. It was never my intention for this administration to simply let the power rangers do all the heavy lifting in the defense of this nation and the world. I pushed for the SPD, Light Speed Rescue, and now… since the discovery of time manipulation, the Time Force defense initiatives. Gentlemen, we are at a cross roads. Either we side completely with the Power Rangers or… we take of arms against them and the Rita Empire."

"Whatever you decide Mr. President, we will back you 100 percent." Nodded the Secretary of State.

"I've already made my decision. We will not turn against the Power Rangers. And until further notice NO one, NO ONE, gentlemen, will fire upon the Power Rangers without Executive order by either me or the Vice President. Is that clear?"

The Generals all nodded. "Yes Sir." they all seemed to say in semi-unison.

"What about our own Power Rangers Programs sir?" Asked the Army Chief of Staff.

"You had better hope we crack the Morphing Grid mystery soon. Because I'm not sure we can stand against Rita without Power Rangers of our own…"

**Outside Angel Grove: Command Center **

Trini and the other rangers gathered together inside the medical bay floor, Zordon standing behind them as they looked over a Time Warp bed with the body of the now dead Thomas inside. Ironically to their immediate right was another Medical Time Warp bed, this one completely empty, the same bed that once housed Jason's now missing body. The Power Rangers were completely in disarray, the United States military had attacked them, Jason was missing, Thomas lay dead, and David was still kidnapped by the Nephilim Rangers. Things were not at all good. Granted, the power rangers had faced worse, but it seemed to the rangers that things were just as bad during the occupation of Earth by Zedd.

Kimberly looked especially bleak, she seemed to stare more that the empty bed of Jason then that of Thomas. It had been true that Jason had left Kimberly not long before, but for Kimberly the loss of Jason changed little if nothing in her love for him. Here she was weak again, without Jason, without her lover, and she once more felt what it meant to be powerless.

For Trini, her role as acting leader seemed to be effecting her more than ever, she had lead the power rangers in battle and she had effectively lost and lost a Ranger in the process. Trini could not tell what hurt her more, her loss as a leader, the fact that she was dying or the loss of her secret love Jason. All seemed to consume her inside.

Zach was simply confused, tore between what was happening and what might happen. His mind raced with the idea that he was somehow responsible for it all. He had attached himself to Thomas and urged him to break the rules with him, and now Thomas was dead. Once more Jason was missing, gone, and he could not help but think he was somehow to blame for it. He remembered his conversations with Trini, and wished he had been more forceful with her. Telling her not to increase the tachyon levels in Jason, but instead he watched and now Jason had seemingly disappeared.

Boi like Zach was angry, frustrated with one defeat after another. He thought back to the time that Tommy had tortured him, and never contemplated the idea of another Tommy existing out there, one not evil, but good. For Boi, that Tommy was Thomas, and now Thomas was dead, what next? It wasn't so much that Thomas had died, a good death is what all true warriors' desire, but who had killed him. Jace, Thomas's own brother had killed him, something even Evil Tommy of his universe never did with Jason. This idea ran in his head. Just who the hell was Jace? Could he really be that cruel? More cruel than even the Tommy that had tortured him?

Billy like always seemed to be keeping his head. Perhaps it was the fact that he was oldest, or the fact that he still felt compelled to perform his duties, but what really kept him driving forward was the idea that Jason would not give up if he were still there. Billy had always kept a calm face, kept himself relaxed, at the ever least as relaxed as he could be considering what was occurring. Now a thought began to enter into his head… could Trini handle her responsibilities?

"I still can't believe Jace would do this." Said Boi shaking his head. "His own brother…"

"The death of Thomas is just the start of our worries. Jason is gone. And to top that off, why the hell was the Air Force firing on our Zords?" Zach commented.

"We have a lot to worry about." Agreed Boi. "I don't understand why all this is happening."

"None of us do…" Kimberly uttered now squatting by Jason's empty timewarp.

"We need to act!" said Zach turning away from Thomas's dead body and clinching his fist together. "I say we take the fight to them!"

"Don't be ridiculous Zach. We're in no position to carry out an offensive." Remarked Trini shaking her head.

"And just why the hell not?!" He shot back.

"We're down two rangers, and as you said it before. The Air Force fired on us. That could mean anything."

"So what's your plan then?" Asked Boi, his own frustration starting to show. "Just wait here for Jason to return? Let him make all the decisions oh fearless ACTING leader!"

Trini looked at both Zach and Boi, they were equally upset, this in turn mad Trini angry too, but she not about to show it. The two seemed to be directly challenging her, now at a time like this? "We need answers" She tried to reason.

"You're right!" Boi determinedly said pointing at Thomas dead body. "Someone needs to answer for this, mainly Jace!"

"Rangers…" Zordon suddenly interrupted. "Please calm yourselves. Now is not a time to bicker with one another."

"Isn't it? Hell maybe a little dissention in the ranks is what this team needs Big Z." Zach admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Zordon.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Questioned Zach

Kimberly shot up from Jason's bed and quickly approached the Black Ranger placing her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "Zach…"

Zach looked at the hand on his shoulder and violently threw Kimberly off him. "Get your hand off me you two timing whore."

Kimberly's eyes fired open in completely shock at Zach statement. "What…" she tried to utter.

"ZACHARY!" Even this statement caught Trini's attention.

"It's true." Zach remarked more calmly now facing Zordon again. "Zordon was at the Command Center. He was with Thomas. You could have stopped him, but you didn't did you Big Z? You let him die."

Zordon didn't flinch from Zach, and stared him back into his eyes. "I tried to stop him."

"You should have went after him. You're a power ranger too right? We all remember how you fought Golddar. Why didn't you follow Thomas, you could have rescued him, but instead you stayed here and hid behind your Command Center."

"That's right…" Boi suddenly remembered "You do have ranger powers don't you? Why didn't you go after him?"

"He tried too," said Kimberly trying to defend the Elder warrior. "He did try! Didn't you Zordon? You did try didn't you?"

Zordon turned away from the other Power Rangers starting into the ground. "No… I did not…" The Power Rangers were awestruck, even Zach who had made the accusation was not prepared for Zordon's sudden admitted fact that when it can Thomas, he did not bother to stop him. "You Rangers don't understand. None of you seem to get it. The fate of the world is not something you play around with. It is true, I attempted to stop Thomas from running to his death. But… when it came to me joining him in his fight… I could not interfere."

"And why the hell not?" Asked Zach.

"I was forbidden to. Ordered not to."

"By who?" Zach demanded to know.

"You have your leaders, I have mine."

"Don't give us that stupid God, and Angel shit Zordon. The only one that you really convinced of that fact of Jason. You mean to tell me that you didn't interfere and watched Thomas die because God told you not to? Come on! Don't tell me you guys buy this horse shit!"

"This is your war to fight! Not mine." Zordon countered. "I cannot interfere with freewill. Not even God will do that. Much less me."

"Freewill? Then why the hell doesn't God come down and stop this shit?"

"Thou shall not temp the Lord thy God." Zordon responded

"Fuck that!" Zach shot back

"Zachary, That's enough" Trini nearly shouted "Dismissed Ranger."

Zach turned to Trini and approached her in a manner that resembled wanting to fight with her. "You gonna kick me out of here? You guys don't want to hear the truth is that it?"

"Your truth maybe. Not mine." Trini responded firmly

Zach stared Trini down then looked at the other rangers, even Boi seemed not to side with him. "Whatever. I'm out of here."

The rangers allowed Zach to leave, there was a sobering silence in the air before Kimberly first began to speak. "Trini… what do we do now?"

Trini shook her head. "I don't know… what do you all want from me?"

Billy suddenly walked forward and took Trini aside. "Excuse us rangers."

A moment later Trini and Billy found themselves in a solitude corner of the room. "What's going on with you?"

"What?" Trini replied

"You can't say that to them."

"Say what?"

"That you don't know. Commanders should never say that."

"Billy, I have enough to deal with right now. I don't need a lecture from you this moment. Give me a chance to breath."

"Get a grip." Billy calmly suggested.

"I have one." Trini stated almost harshly.

Tensions were no doubt high between the Rangers, an argument between Trini and Billy might have certainly came to pass were it not for the sudden appearance of Alpha V interrupting the two. "Trini…" Said Alpha coming from behind.

"Yes?" she said turning to the atrodroid.

"The President wants to speak to you." Answered Alpha

"What President?" Trini asked.

"The President of the United States…"

"He's here?" She asked.

"No… on the viewing globe. We have in on transmission."

"I'll be right there." Responded Trini.

**Shortly After: Command Center/ Command Deck**

Trini walked swiftly to the viewing globe followed shortly by Billy, already on display was the President in his oval office, no one was around him, it was just him as if he wanted a private conversation away from his staff. Trini came up to the viewing globe and placed both of her hands behind her back, something a soldier might do when addressing a superior officer.

"Mr. President."

"Miss Kwan?" President Paul nodded behind his oval office desk, his voice sounding more like he was asking a question than greeting her. "Where is the Red Ranger? I asked that little Robot fellow to bring me the leader of the Power Rangers."

"I am the leader." Trini replied.

"Where is Jason Lee Tellez?" The President asked.

Trini paused a moment looking back to Billy, then turning her attention back the President. "He is… indisposed. I am acting leader now."

"Acting Leader? The Red Ranger is Indisposed, how so? He's not dead is he?"

"Was there something you needed Mr. President?" Trini replied quickly changing the subject.

"We have to talk."

"You're telling me. Your goons attacked me and my Rangers!" Trini stated making it clear that though she was willing to speak, she was demanding answers.

"An unfortunate event I can assure you." Replied the President.

"Why?! Why did you attack us?" Trini demanded to know.

"I did not give the order. Some of my Generals were… overzealous."

"I don't care what they were, why did it happen?" Trini reiterated.

"Some of my people feel you Power Rangers are no longer able to be trusted. They have made it clear to me that you should all be labelled a threat to national security. Without my consent they fired upon your Zords. I'm here in an attempt to remedy that situation and preserve our Alliance."

Trini rose an eyebrow. "Alliance? At best we have loose cooperation between your administration and us Rangers. To call it an Alliance is a stretch even at its best conditions Mr. President."

"It's that kind of attitude that drive my Generals to be suspicion of you Power Rangers."

"We won the war for you." Trini shot back defensively.

"Did you? By the events of last night I'd say the war is far from over. If anything it is still raging just as strong as ever." President Paul quickly pointed out crushing Trini's previous statement.

"What do you want Mr. President?" Trini stated regaining herself.

"Cooperation. It's clear you Power Rangers haven't been exactly forthcoming with information. You're hiding something from us. Something big, why? What is it that you are keeping from us?"

Trini shook her head in dismay. "Mr. President, I can assure you, you know as much as we do."

"Malarkey!" Had the President ever used cruse words he would have stated one just then. "Malarkey! You know it! I have a public that wants this nation to sever all times with the Power Rangers, Generals that want to go to war with you, and you have an alien race that seems more bent on destroying all of you than conquering us! Now you come out with it young lady, or so help me…"

Trini thought to herself a moment, and finally began to tell the entire truth to the President despite some of her better judgement. "Jason is missing. We don't know where the Red Ranger is…" She paused letting the first bit of initial information sink in. "I lost one of my Rangers last night. He was killed in action…" Again Trini Paused. "I myself am dying…" Once more she paused. "And we expect a third major invasion. Something far worse than before. There… now you know what we know… feel better Mr. President?"

President Paul sank back into his chair, leaning back for a moment letting the ton of bricks land on him. "Mr. Kranston."

Billy was still attempting to let some of the information Trini spoke register. He wasn't sure if he had heard it or not, but he was almost certain that Trini had admitted that she was dying. The voice of President Paul snapped Billy back to reality. "Yes sir…" he uttered.

"We really need your help Blue Ranger. Please, tell us how to crack the Morphing Grid dilemma we have. How do we get our Morphers to work for our boys?"

Billy had already knew what Light Speed Rescue had been doing wrong, he thought back to the men who tried activating the Red Light Speed Morpher, men who had activated the power source and ended up dying as a result of it. The answer was very clear to Billy, but despite all the intellectual minds of the Government, no one seemed to be able to come up with an answer. Billy thought, should he tell the Government what they were doing wrong and allow the American Government to gain control of an even more powerful weapon than Nuclear Bombs? Or would he leave them in the dark, and perhaps seal the fate of his nation and the world? It was a major problem, but he in the end chose what he thought was right. "President Paul… there was never anything wrong with your equipment, or your people ability to tap into the Morphing Grid. You have all the right tools and the components. Its your choice of candidates that's the problem. Anyone can turn on a Power Morpher, but only a hand full of people will have the device not kill them. To be a Power Ranger, you've got to be worthy of it. Fire Rescue One… the Zord is a giant Fire Truck is it not? Why would you get an Air Force Pilot to drive a giant Fire Truck? Find yourself a worthy fire-fighter… and you'll have your Red Light Speed Rescue Ranger…"

"Thank you Blue Ranger… I'll let Fairweather aware of that. You may have just saved the world."

"No Mr. President… That part comes later."

President Paul nodded and soon after the viewing globe went blank again.

Billy and Trini stood alone now, the two wondering what the other should say. "Trini… are you really dying?" He asked.

"Yes…" She replied. "I have cancer."

"The Time Warps… they can…"

"Zordon has already tried several times… he doesn't understand, but for some reason the Time Warps are not effecting me. They can't heal me…"

"How long do you have?"

"Months… days… I don't know…" Trini stated very quietly but not completely in sorrow. "Billy… don't tell the other rangers. This is not their problem to face. It's mine…"

He nodded in turn. "I'm sorry Trini… I didn't know…"

"So am I." She nodded

"We'll find Jason."

"Let's hope so…"

**Ten Years Later: Command Center: Medical Bay:**

Jason felt the sudden cold air in the room. Was he still laying down? Where was he? He heard a voice suddenly call out. "Kimberly… He's awake…" The voice was robotic he realized.

Jason's eyes shot open, he sprang up from the Medical Bay Time Warp. He suddenly looked around, he was in the Command Center, but something was terribly different. Something was wrong! "Where… where am I?" Jason called out, his eyes still trying to focus. Soon everything came into view. He peered around, this WAS the Command Center, but everything had changed. Everything looked more advanced… different, but the same.

A lone figure began to emerge in front of Jason. Her hair was long and flowing, dark brown. Her eyes with a hint of Asian appeal. She wore a black jumpsuit with Pink outlines. Jason saw her face, an eyepatch covered her left eye, a scar accented the eye patch like a battle scar obtained in combat. To her side where her arm should have been, shinned a metallic prosthetic robotic limb, a robotic arm. It was slightly larger than a human arm, but Jason could tell it could support weapons. Her lips were rose, her visible eye piercing with blue, she stood below Jason's own height, but her aged matched his. Who was she? NO! Jason suddenly recognized her, NO! It wasn't possible! It couldn't be!

Jason sat up turning to his side, a floating Robotic Droid hovered next to him. He immediately knew who it was, he realized who the hovering droid was, but he refused to accept it. More importantly he could not accept the female figure in front of him. "Kimberly…" he uttered in shock. "Is that you?"

"Jason," she replied. "It's been a very, very long time…"

"It can't be…" Jason uttered in disbelief, turning to the hovering droid. "Alpha?"

"Yes," the floating robot replied.

"H-how… how long have I been gone?" he asked totally beside himself.

"When we last spoke Jason, I was but a teenager… I'm 28 years old… You've been gone nearly 10 years… Welcome Back Ranger."

**NEXT CHAPTER: Welcome to the future Red Ranger! **


	74. Ch 75 Ten Years Later

**Ten Years Later… **

**Command Center: Medical Bay Sub Levels: **

Jason had heard what he heard, but his mind still could not process what was being told to him. Could it be turn? Had he really been gone for 10 years? That would make him 38, nearly forty! But how?! How?! He turned to the Kimberly looking deeply into her eye as she no longer had both. "What… what did you say?" He asked.

Kimberly stared down at Jason her hands on her waist holding herself in a command position. He shook her head at Jason looking at him unimpressed. "I said you've been gone for nearly 10 years."

"He hasn't changed." Alpha commented. The Astro Droid's voice was the same but his body was radically different. The Alpha V that Jason knew a humanoid droid with two arms, two legs. Yet before him was a droid vastly different from what he could recall. Gone were his legs, in their place was a turbine looking engine that seemed to project a floating force field allowing the Astro Droid to hover and suspend himself in the air. He was no longer red, blue and gold, instead his body was nearly entirely white with light blue trimming and a glowing light blue lightning bolt flashing in the center of his chest.

"Who hasn't changed?" Jason questioned looking at the two of them.

"You." Kimberly replied plainly. "You haven't aged a day since we last spoke or even laid eyes upon you."

"What do you mean? This can't be happening. I must still be shifting in and out of realities." That was it, Jason believed! He must be in another parallel universe again. That was the only explanation.

"Shifting realities?" Kimberly said almost smugly. "Is that what you think? Do you really believe that Jason? Can't you except the fact that you're hear now?"

"You haven't seen what I have in the past three days. And… where is here exactly?"

"You're in Angel Grove, April 12th 2024." Answered Kimberly.

"I got that part." Jason replied. "But who's Angel Grove? It could be anything from any number of realties. However, something about this reality seems very familiar. As if… as if I have been here before."

"You have." Kimberly replied. "This IS your reality Jason! You're from this Universe."

"Ha!" Jason shot back skeptically. "No I'm not. I've had visions of other Universes since Lord Zedd first invaded mine. Visions of fighting as a High Schooler, Visons of fight alongside 10 other Red Rangers on the moon. Visons of being trapped on an Island of Illusion. It's all driving me insane… I don't know anything anymore. The only think I know for sure is that this is a Scattered Universe ever since Ivan Ooze destroyed the original timeline. I don't know anything anymore…"

"I do." Kimberly was quick to reply. "You're Jason Lee Tellez, the first Red Ranger of this Universe. You lead us again Zedd, you helped us fight off everyone who came across us."

"You DNA replication are identical to our Jason." Alpha added.

"That tells me nothing." Jason replied. "That was true on half a dozen other Universes I have seen."

"Maybe. But I know this, you helped lead us to victory against Zedd. You helped us fight in the Battle of Angel Grove to activate the Morphin Shield. You helped us fight the evil Green Ranger Tommy, you're brother! And we all watched together as Tommy gave his life helping you defeat Lord Zedd. And you forgave him Jason… you forgave him even after he took my arm, or killed my family or Trini's Grandfather. I was there Jason! You were there!"

Jason listened to every word this new Kimberly spoke. Everything she said, did sound familiar, he wanted to believe her, he really did, but he still could not shake the doubt in his mind. For the past few days he had phased in and out of all manner of realities, nothing seemed real to him anymore. "Maybe…" Jason said shaking his head in doubt. "Maybe not…"

Kimberly felt the better sting of rejection, she herself was unsure if Jason could truly change what had happened to the world since he had been gone, but even still she did know one thing, this was her Jason, the man she once loved. Somehow, she had to convince him. "Then he's already won. And our efforts were for nothing Jason."

"Who's already won?" Jason asked.

"You still don't believe do you?" Kimberly approached him once again and extended her hand to him. Jason looked at the metal arm, he remembered that Kimberly did indeed lose her arm fighting his brother, but he hadn't remembered a silver-metallic robotic prosthetic. His Kimberly had an arm cybernetic arm that mirrored her old one, it to any outside person, would automatically assume it was her real arm, only a precious few knew the truth of what had really happened to her and her limb. Though this new arm was did look unfamiliar to him, Jason still reached for it, and allowed Kimberly to take him.

It was a short walk out of the Command Center, Jason looked about it, much was familiar, and much was not. The time warp that held Zordon was still there, the viewing globe however had become a giant display screen. The computer consuls were now all holographic in nature, as were the controls. It was much darker inside, most of the Command Center being lit by the holographic lights from the computers, but Jason took it all in, trying to understand what had happened in his absence.

"It's different." He commented to her.

"Much is. Alpha and I have been upgrading everything to holographics. Took a long time. I'm not the smartest girl remember. But now adays I would have given Billy a run for his money." Kimberly explained.

"Where is he? Billy? Where is everyone else and Zordon for that matter?" Kimberly's statement left Jason with only more questions than answers, he was beginning to wonder if his assumptions were true. He soon found out they were.

"Dead." Kimberly answered bluntly.

"Who's dead?" Jason again asked.

"Everyone." She answered again, just as bluntly as before.

Jason looked confused, even distressed. He held both hands in the air waving them in front of him in a manner that suggested he did not want to accept what he had been told. "What do you mean everyone?"

"Everyone. As in, they are all dead." Kimberly replied slightly harshly.

Jason began to sense the growing hostility in his former lover. "The Power Rangers are all dead?" he hesitantly asked.

"No." Kimberly replied quickly and condescendingly, "Do you know the definition of everyone Jason? Everyone is dead Jason. Everyone. Every last man, woman, and child. I have not seen a human, soul living or dead in the past four years. I think it's safe to assume I am the last living person on Earth. Apart from them of course."

"That's…" Jason could not begin to fathom what he had just heard. His heart sank and raced inside of him. "That's not possible..." He began to utter in fear. "It can't be!"

"What? Now you suddenly care? You suddenly believe?" Kimberly stated crossing her arms at him staring him down as he she were talking to a boy half her age.

"I never said I didn't believe… or did. I just found it hard to. I don't doubt that I am home Kimberly. But I am very fearful of what that truly implies."

"Well it's just us now Jason. Me and you, against them."

"W-who… who are THEY? You mentioned THEY… who are they?"

"Jace and the other Nephilim Rangers." Kimberly shrugged as if Jason should have guessed himself.

In truth Jason had contemplated that answer, but he refused to accept it. He could not imagine it. He had indeed come home! This WAS his world, but in his absence, it had seemed his worst nightmares had been realized.

"The Demon Tower?" He asked fixated on desiring the entire story.

"Open." Kimberly again replied bluntly. "Demons, monsters, all manner of evil beings pour from it daily. There's no stopping it." Kimberly answered.

"Then how do we shut it down? How DO we stop it?"

"You can't," She answered. "I've tried everything to get there. I've flown, fought on the grown, even tried creating a portal to its location. No one can get through the gauntlet of its defenses. Maybe when we had the entire team together, we could have stopped it… but by the time they unleashed it on the Earth, most of the Rangers were already dead."

"How did it happen? What happened?"

"When you left everything went from bad to worse. Thomas was the first to die, killed by Jace, his own brother. With his own blade Jason. Saba right through his heart. Then Trini died soon after."

"Trini…" He whispered in sadness. "Who killed her?"

"No one. She had already been dying even before you left Jason. Cancer took her. Mercy really, if you consider how the others died. Boi lost his head to Jace. Billy was thrown out a 20 story window without his Morpher. Zach got it the worse. They captured him and tortured him until he committed suicide. An Ironic fate considered he once saved me for killing my own self."

"Kimberly… I'm sorry… I didn't realize it had gotten this bad."

"Well it has." Soon the pink ranger turned to a computer consul and projected a holographic image of the entire planet. The images we disturbing to say the least, worse than even the occupation of the planet by Zedd. Nothing was familiar anymore. The skies were red, crackling with thunder, darkness covered the face of the land. The Earth looked like a dying world, volcanic eruptions in every corner, there were no cities anymore, just a single castle fortress, Rita's Palace. Beyond that, Jason could see the demon tower, the horrific depictions of flying bat-like creatures spewing forth from it, demonic entities that Jason could not recognize and all manner of evil hosts. The red ranger looked on in horror, Angel Grove looked like a giant waste land of rubble and garbage, fallen buildings, destroyed homes. Was this all that there was anymore? Death… despair.

Jason gazed on, his heart could no longer bare it. "Enough," he said. "Enough I said. Turn it off."

"Do you understand now?" Kimberly asked

"Yes." He answered looking deep at her. "I do."

"Good. Because you're training begins tomorrow."

"Training?" Jason questioned in confusion.

"You are in no shape to take on Jace, he is ten times stronger than you now. And you would die soon after facing him if you are not ready. And you are not ready Jason."

"You, train me?" Jason seemed to say skeptically.

"You think me weak? You have been gone 10 years. I have been fighting 10 years. I have been a Power Ranger for 10 more years than you! Believe me Jason, you in your prime could not take me on now. Yes, I will train you!"

**Later that Night: Kimberly's Quarters**

Kimberly's quarters had not changed much in the ten years that had past. Her walls were still white and pink, her bed was still queen size, a statue of a Pterodactyl still rested in the center coffee table, but there was one thing that had different. Along the west wall was a stand, a large metallic shelf that held four robotic limbs. One was not un-similar to the robotic arm she wore now, though it did seem slightly more primitive. Another arm had no hand at all, instead it carried with it a large barrel cannon, looking more like a weapon and not a prosthetic. Finally there was one arm that looked nothing like the others, it was beautiful and looked no different than a normal human arm. In truth, it was the original arm she was given by Zordon, made to look like the arm she was born with.

Kimberly was very tired that night. She gripped his own robotic limb still attached to her and twisted it with her free hand. Lights suddenly flickered from the limb as she pulled it off just as easily as removing the lid of a pickle jar, and placed along the other arms on the self. She then removed her eye patch revealing a cybernetic eye, one that beamed with a small blue light, again she reached for the device attached to her eye and set it down on the same self. Alpha floated behind Kimberly patting her back. She turned around facing the droid and nodded slightly. "Are you sure he's the right one Alpha?"

"Yes," The droid nodded. "I am over 98.9876 percent sure. That is as close as perfection as I can get. He is our Jason."

"He just seems so much weaker than I remember." Kimberly replied in a soft tone.

"Give him time. He is still adjusting to the environment. It is not every day you wake up ten years into the future."

Kimberly walked to her bed and sat along the corner, not bothering to attach a new arm to herself, allowing her acquired deformities to be open for display. She reached for a brush on her bed stand and combed her hair. "I am just so lost. We were lost without him."

"It is difficult to bare, I know. But he is our Jason." Alpha replied.

"How long do we have him again?" She asked the droid, still brushing her hair.

"Four days, including this one. That's the time RedEpsilon promised us."

"Four days… I have to train him to understand something that took me ten years to learn in just four simple days."

"Three," Alpha replied. "This day counts too."

"Three…" she uttered.

There are a short pause in them both. Alpha processed his thoughts but there was only one real question he had for Kimberly. "Why did you appear to him so radically different than what he was use to? Why didn't you wear your human arm, and why did you cover your cybernetic eye?"

Kimberly thought to herself and stood up from the bed. "He had to understand, he had to know how radical things had changed. There is no more chance of victory here, nothing short of God direct interference. This is how it has to be."

"I think there's a little more to it than that Kimberly. You don't want him to find you attractive anymore do you? You still love him don't you?"

"No," She replied sternly and in a calm tone. "It is not that. After so many years alone, I don't know what love is anymore."

"I love you Kimberly." Alpha told her.

Kimberly shook her head at the droid. "You're just a robot, you don't know what love is. What is was."

"You say that, but I don't believe you still think it's true. Seeing him again, how does it make you feel? After all this time, how is it effecting you emotionally?"

Kimberly allowed the thought to linger in her mind, she contemplated to herself, but finally relented what she had been feeling inside. It was true, she had endured so much, had not been around a fellow Ranger in years, and now, one stood before her. Yet there were other things that kept turning in her head, thoughts of anger, despair, and frustration at Jason. Thoughts that made her very upset at the truth of her reality. "The truth? I hate him. I look at him and all I can see anymore is Jace's face looking back at me. Alpha…. I hate him."

"But he is not Jace Kimberly."

"I know." She sighed. "I know."

"Know what?" Jason suddenly appeared by the foot of Kimberly's door.

The two turned to Jason, veering their eyes in his direction. "What are you doing here?" Kimberly spoke

"I couldn't sleep. I had more questions to ask. I just can't get everything settled in my head." He answered entering the room and walking toward Kimberly.

"No more questions Jason. Just get out and go to sleep. I will be with you in the morning."

"Kimberly," Jason somehow knew he was treading on thin ice. I realized Kimberly was not in the talking mood, and more over he realized that in the past ten years whatever had happened to Kimberly had fundamentally changed her. She no longer seemed happy, or sweet, whatever innocence she was gone, no longer was she a young girl, but instead she had blossomed into a very confident woman, though much of her beauty seemed faded now. It was then that Jason noticed the missing arm of Kimberly, and cybernetic eye in place of her natural one. He was slightly taken back by that fact.

Kimberly noticed she was exposed to Jason, her missing arm in view, her face fully exposed. She turned away from him quickly and reached for her human-like prosthetic limb, placing it on her forearm and attaching it quickly, as if she were nude and attempting to cover up. "Sorry," she stated humbly. "I remove my cybernetic arm before I sleep. I…"

Her words were cut off by Jason's sudden approach to her. "It's alright. You don't have to apologize to me. There is no shame in it." He casually rubbed the scars under his eye. "We've all lost something in this war. You still look very beautiful to me Kimberly." He said the words, and he meant them.

Kimberly listened to what Jason had said, he was starting to sound more confident like the man she remembered; the Jason everyone admired. Despite her better reasoning, her heart skipped a beat as he spoke to her. "Get out Jason." She spoke in a calm tone. "I'm not in the mood to entertain your questions tonight. I've told you everything."

"Where's Zordon?" He asked her. "I was so taken back by where I found myself this morning, that well… it just slipped my mind. Where is Big Z?"

"No one calls Zordon that anymore Jason."

"So he is alive?" He asked.

"He's not here. But yes, he is alive." Kimberly replied.

"Then where is he? Why couldn't he help us? Four Rangers are better than three at this point is that not right?" Jason questioned.

Alpha floated forward a little and replied to Jason's inquiries. "I am no longer a Power Ranger," Alpha answered. "I lost my powers when I lost my legs. I was defeated in battle, Kimberly pieced me back together and salvaged what she could of me. But I am no longer a Ranger. As for Zordon, we have not seen him in a long time. Captured we suspect. But we are not sure."

Jason was taken back for a short moment. "So it's just us then?" He said to Kimberly.

"Yes." She replied.

"So be it. I'll train with you, and when we are ready, we will run the gauntlet to the tower, and destroy it!"

"Ha!" Kimberly smirked. "We can't run the gauntlet with only two rangers. We couldn't even run the gauntlet with all eight rangers including Thomas! It would take at least 100 Power Rangers to do it! There are thousands, and I mean, thousands of Putties, monsters, demons, and beasts guarding that thing! Jason… face the facts in front of you. We lost! The war is over! Accept it."

"Then what am I doing here? Why bring me here? Why did you both bring me here? What's this all about?"

"We have a plan," Kimberly responded

"What plan?" He asked "How did you even bring me here?"

Alpha shook his head at the Red Ranger and spoke to him plainly. "Jason… we did not bring you here. We made a deal with someone you could."

"What?" Jason questioned. "What are you talking about?"

Kimberly sighed to herself. She was becoming weary of the situation. "We didn't bring you here Jason. RedEpsilon did!"

"RedEpsilon… I know him! He spoke to me before… took the form of Tommy… my brother. He's responsible for what's happening to me! He did this! Thomas spoke of him before. The Red One… The Red One… What kind of deal did you make with him?"

Kimberly raised her eyebrow at Jason. "I cannot say. I made the deal with him. Alpha only bared witness to it."

"Kimberly," Jason approached her placing his hand upon her arms. "What kind of deal did you make?"

"Get your hands off me Jason." She shot back at him, pushing his arms off her as if she had been violated. "Don't touch me!"

Jason was shocked at Kimberly's sudden defense and stepped back. "I'm sorry, I just."

"You don't know what I had to agree to, you get you here. What I had to give up! And now I question if it was worth it. Get out of my room Jason. Go!"

Jason began raising his hands defensively. He was more confused than ever. Why? What purpose did all this serve? What was the meaning of it all? He could not even begin to understand, but one thing was certain to him, he did not want to anger Kimberly anymore and left the room. "Fine, I'll go." He relented turning away and beginning to walk out. "I just wanted to understand."

Kimberly allowed Jason one more glance at her face before turning away from him. "We lost, and now you're the only hope we've got. What more is there to understand Jason?"

"I don't think I can be the hero you need me to be…" he admitted to her. "I don't know anything anymore."

**A short while Later: Jason's Quarters:**

Jason entered his room quietly, looking around at the familiar scene. It had not changed since he last saw it. In fact, it had not changed an inch, everything was where he had left it, his journal was still sitting inside his bedside table drawer, a statue of the Tyrannosaurs still rested on the center table, the picture of himself with Trini resting their heads on one another, Trini still looking very much in love with him. It was all so frightening to him. It was a cold reminder that he was truly in his original reality, the only trouble was he had somehow jumped 10 years into the future. He lifted the picture of himself and Trini and sighed, the fact that she was dead was a cold reminder that he had failed. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "I couldn't save you."

Beep, Beep

Came the sound of the doorbell to his quarters. Jason faced the door and called out softly. "It's open."

The door slide open and a humbled looking Alpha began floating inside. "Hello Red Ranger."

Jason had hoped to see Kimberly, but nonetheless nodded and welcomed the Astro Droid. "Hello Alpha."

"I brought you some kitchen noodle soup Jason." Alpha stated as he carried the tray and bowl over to the Red Ranger.

"Thank you. You may set it at the table there." He pointed

Alpha hovered over and set the tray down. "I wanted to see how you were doing Red Ranger."

"Not well," Jason admitted. "I'm lost to be perfectly frank."

"I would say give it time Jason, but sadly it is not a luxury we have anymore." Replied the Astro Droid.

Jason relented his hold on the photo of himself and Trini, letting out a small sigh of defeat. "This isn't right. We didn't even have a fair chance against them… why? Why was I taken away? What's this all about? Why are we so… helpless now?"

Alpha processed Jason's voice and addressed him calmly. "Jason, what does it mean to be a Power Ranger?"

Jason heard the question, but for the life of him, he could not give Alpha an answer. "I don't know. I thought it was about doing what's good, or just. Now I'm not so sure."

Alpha nodded back to Jason as if he understood completely his situation and in a soft tone replied. "I suppose than Jason that's what you are meant to figure out."

"She hates me, doesn't she Alpha?" Jason asked. "She thinks I've failed her, failed the team."

"You did Jason." Alpha answered almost coldly. "We all failed. But that's not why she hates you. She hates you because she still loves you."

The Red Ranger shook his head. "I don't understand why. I hurt her, and Trini. I loved them both and because of my selfishness I refused to choose one over the other, and so… I tried to have them both."

"Well, maybe that's why we lost. You had your mind focused on love, when it should have been focused on war."

"What about making love and not war Alpha?"

"It doesn't matter. War will come anyway. Good night Red Ranger."

**The Next Day Command Center Training Area: **

A large white room was the best way to describe the Power Ranger's Training Area. It was so pale and clear that the walls were difficult to distinguish from the floor or ceiling. But Jason had trained in this room before, both during and after the first and second invasions. It too was a room largely unchanged.

"Why not spar outside?" Jason questioned as he stood some 15 feet from Kimberly, both were in black training suit that only sported their personal colors of Red and Pink with large coin insignias of their Dinozords in the back.

"Too dangerous. The moment we leave the Command Center shielded area we become vulnerable to attack. Besides, this is the safest place for you to experience what I am going to show you."

Jason wanted to smirk, but reframed remembering how serious the situation was. "Not to under mind you Kimberly. But exactly have you learned to make you the master now and me the pupil."

Kimberly got in a fighting stance, her cybernetic metallic arm reflecting light from the ceilings as he positioned herself for combat. "You'll just have to see then won't you?"

Jason stood ready. "Let's see what you've learned in my absence little girl. I'm the man that killed Zedd remember."

"Morphed." Kimberly corrected. "Jace killed half the team unmorphed. To beat him, you'll have to take him on at his own game. That means fighting him unmorphed and winning. Now face me!"

"I won't hold back." Jason shot back and warned.

"You won't have to. And neither will I!"

Kimberly charged. There was a flutter of kicks and punches, Jason held his own even with Kimberly's cybernetic arm aiding her. Kimberly was clearly on the offensive, she swung at him with a series of punches and kicks, Jason blocked elegantly, ducking under a left hook from her and stepping back catching her leg with his as she kicked low. Jason stared into her eyes, she was certainly better than he had remembered, but was she better than him?

Jason blocked several more shots, but each time he tried turning the tide on Kimberly she somehow kept the offensive. He was beginning to run out of options, he calculated every move, every punch, it was easy enough to block her, or dodge her, but gaining the lead was an entirely different story altogether. "You're faster than I remember." He complemented her.

"Shut up and focus!" Kimberly demanded sending another wave of punches to Jason. Jason did his best to dodge each attack but he had lost control. Kimberly landed a shot to his chest and heard the cry from Jason as it impacted.

"Ooouuppphhh!" He panted.

Kimberly continued her assault not easing up on Jason, delivering two more side chops to his stomach, coming up with an elbow to his the side of his face, followed a left hook and a round house side kick to the gut causing him to fall back landing hard on the floor. The pink ranger began shaking her head at him in disappointment. "Get up Jason!" She demanded walking to his side. "Get up!" She lifted her leg straight into the air and brought it crashing down on him, but Jason quickly rolled out of the incoming attack.

"What the hell was that?" He almost shouted, angry that Kimberly would dare attack him while he was on the floor.

"You think Jace will take it easy on you? You think he won't kick you when you're down?!" Kimberly ran up again jumping up and delivered a flying kick aimed at Jason's chest. The Red Ranger side stepped out of the way and came back at Kimberly. He launched a flurry of punches swinging in a manner he thought was well calculated, but to his complete surprise Kimberly deflected each punch and came back at him again. "Pathetic!" She said in a calm and controlled tone as she blocked and deflected each attack from Jason. "Is that the best you have?" Again Kimberly easily took control of the situation and again went on the offensive. She brook away Jason left hook and then a right from him and countered with four short shots to the chest. She jumped up and kneed him in his gut, spinning around once more and landing a back handed fist to his face. Jason was disoriented, now Kimberly took advantage again, gripping his head pulling him down as she delivered several knees from each leg to his body and chest. "You -are –not- giving- me- a- challenge!" She almost yelled as each word was a shot she landed with her knees before tossing him back to the floor.

"AARRUGGHH!" Jason cried out, spitting out flood as he came crashing to the floor.

Kimberly walked up and crossed her arms at her defeated foe. "Is that what you call fighting? You told me you wouldn't hold back, and clearly you have demonstrated what you have learned in all your so called years of fucking training. Absolutely nothing! Not a God Damn Fucking Thing!"

The Red Ranger was completely taken back, he could not believe Kimberly was defeating him, and defeating him so very easily! Jason struggled back to his feet lifting his hand back into a fighting stance. Kimberly saw this and shook her head. "You want more? Well fine then! I'll give you more!" She yelled attacking once again. Jason blocked the first few shots but it was not long before Kimberly began landing hits again. She fired with two swinging punches to the face and flowed up with a jump kick to his chest knocking him back to the floor.

Jason fell to his back landing hard on the matted white floor. He found himself looking at the lights above him and felt the humiliation of defeat. Yet despite his stubbornness he rose back up to his feet. Kimberly looked almost appalled by Jason's defiance. He rose up again and lifted his hand to her. "Come on Kimberly… one more round. Come on, come and get your ass kicked," Jason said defiantly as he waved her to attack again.

Kimberly smirked to him. "That's it Jason." She smiled. "That's what I want to see. You're going to need that spirit, you're going to need that stubbornness if you want to survive! But Jason, you're spirit isn't going to be enough…" Kimberly began to get in a fighting stance once more, she brought both her hands close together as if she were making a gesture of holding an imaginary ball. Suddenly Jason saw something inside her hands, he wasn't sure if what he saw was real, but it was! Pink energy began to flow all around Kimberly, it flowed from her body and formed into a ball in her hands. Jason's eyes lit up, that was impossible! She was gathering energy seemingly out of nowhere. "That fighting spirit… as good as it is Jason, won't be enough to save you. You're going to have to get in touch with your animal spirit. Pterodactyl!" Kimberly rocked the ball of pink energy directly at Jason striking his chest sending him flying back.

Boom!

It wasn't a lethal attack, but it was enough to send shockwaves of pain around Jason's body as it struck him. He couldn't believe what he had saw. Kimberly had somehow gathered spiritual energy and used it as a weapon without morphing! As Jason struggled back up, she walked to him again. "How?" He uttered in disbelief. "How?"

Kimberly walked up to Jason and pulled up the sleeve of her arm. Tattooed on Kimberly's flesh was a symbol, something he had never seen before, a symbol of a claw.

"What is that?" He asked her.

"It's a way to tap into the morphing grid… without a morpher. The order of the claw. Do you want to learn how to do it?"

Jason looked at Kimberly's eyes, then nodded in respect. "Yes I do, Master Kimberly."

**Next Chapter: Kimberly and Jason**


	75. Ch 74 Jason and Kimbelry

**Command Center Training Area: Ten Years in the future: **

Jason stood ready clinching his fists as he took a combat stance. He began moving his body mimicking the movements Kimberly was displaying in front of him. As she stepped forward Jason stepped forward, when she stepped back Jason stepped back. She press both hands forward as though she was pushing the air, and like clockwork Jason did the same. Kimberly came back with her fists closing her eyes, her hands began gathering pink energy, Jason did as she did closing his eyes, and slowly red energy began to form around him. Kimberly was stunned by this turn of events as she noticed the energy form around Jason.

Kimberly stopped what she was doing and stared at Jason in almost disbelief. Alpha began to float behind her nodded at her as Jason continued to gather energy. "That is remarkably fast." Noted Alpha

"Yes," Kimberly agreed. "Impossibly fast. It took Master RJ years to teach me that. Maybe there is hope."

"Master RJ would have been shocked to see this. You must teach him." Said Alpha

Jason opened his eyes. "Teach me what?"

"Jason, don't break concentration!" Kimberly warned.

The red ranger suddenly noticed the wild flaming red energy forming around his body. "Is that?" But just as quickly as it formed is just as easily evaporated into nothing, falling away from Jason like water poured over his head. "Damn it!" He uttered in defeat. "I had it!"

"You did." Kimberly remarked. But yet again you broke concentration and allowed yourself to lose control once more." The Pink Ranger closed in on Jason her hand behind her back. "You just don't understand do you? To be in touch with your Animal Spirit, you have to stay focused. You're an exceptional fighter Jason, but your mind likes to wonder."

Jason frustrations began to show. "I know. Believe me, I know. It's just that so much has happened. I can't seem to face everything that has happened. I'm lost. I mean, what is this all going to lead up to if you have already lost the war?"

Kimberly stomped at Jason, getting upset at his antics. "Enough! I told you already Red Ranger, we have a plan in motion. Your job is simply to follow through with this training. You told me you were willing, did that suddenly change?"

"No," Jason replied.

"Then form up again, and this time keep your focus. You have a world to save!"

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if this next portion confuses, just realize that this chapter will have two jumps from Present Day Angel Grove, and the setting of the AG in the future. I will try to make it as clear as possible. Thank you again. **

**Ten Years Before Present Day Angel Grove: Trini's Apartment: **

Trini sat outside her porch balcony sipping her a small glass of wine overlooking the city. It had been four days since Thomas' death, and four days since Jason had disappeared the loss of both we starting to affect her. It was not for lack of trying that she was unable to get a hold over everything, Trini was after all, a warrior, but it remained to be seen if she was a leader. She listened to the slight wind, the soft gentle air and reached below to the ground of the balcony pulling out a small pack of cigarettes, the brand of which was a pack of Light Makers. The cigarette pack held a small picture of a candle lit with a tiny flame above it, the same pack Trini noticed Kimberly smoking before the night she confronted her about Jason. It was ironic, Trini had never smoked a day in her life, and now as she looked at the pack in her hands despite never having smoked, she knew she was going to die from the very same cancer cigarettes were believed to cause. She stared a little more at the pack, and finally gave in, pull one out of the small box and held it to her eyes. "Fuck it." She stated as she pulled the small white cigarette with a blue thin line dividing the filter from the tobacco. She reached for a small lighter and fiddled with it trying to light it, but no flame came out. She fiddled a little more and still the lighter would not lite. "Damn it!" She said throwing the small lighter in frustration over the balcony.

Trini laid back in her chair and sunk down, the cigarette still in her lip. And right then, at her moment of complete defeat, a small glimpse of a flame floated above her head. At the other end was Kimberly holding a small match. Trini stared at the flame, but then allowed herself to lean forward letting the flame light the cigarette in her mouth. She inhaled the fumes for the first time in her life and much to her surprise, she did not cough. Trini reached for the cigarette and pulled it away from her mouth as she blew out the smoke in her lungs exhaling the smoke like a cloud dancing in front of her. "Thank you." She said to Kimberly as the young eighteen year old Pink Ranger took a seat next to her.

"They taste better when you use a match." Kimberly said nodding at Trini as if she were saying she shared her frustrations. "So," She began to hesitate. "When did you start?" She said referring to Trini's new smoking vice.

Trini held up the cigarette and pointed it in the air. "First one ever." She said calmly, taking in another puff and blowing it out.

Kimberly nodded with a slight smirk pulling out her own pack and lighting up a cigarette on her end. "Well, I won't judge you for it."

"How long have you smoked?" Trini asked her.

Kimberly shrugged with a smile. "Angel Grove Junior High," she tried not to laugh. "One of the high school boys offered one to me. I didn't want to seem uncool, so I left him light one for me and smoked it in front of them." she paused a moment looking at her own cigarette and shook her head. "It was a stupid decision. I coughed so much the boys all laughed at me and I ran home. I was being a stupid little girl really. Didn't really start until I was 15, same year I became a power ranger. It's funny," She held up the cigarette and smirked to herself. "I never pegged you Trini to pick up this nasty habit."

Trini stared at her own cigarette contemplating her own decision. "Well, maybe I'm tired of following all the rules. We're all going to die anyway, right? Thomas wasn't killed by cigarettes. Neither was my grandfather, and he loved to smoke."

"Amen to that." Kimberly agreed taking another hit of her own cigarette.

The two began to stare out into the city, the sun was slowly beginning to set and the lights of all the city were starting to turn on one by one. Trini again felt the weight of the world on her shoulders as she peered over to the city. It was almost chilling at how calm everything was, as though the battle the night before never occurred. Trini slowly let out a deep sigh realizing the fate that was soon to come to her. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine a better world, a world without Zedd, a world without Rita, without the need of Power Rangers. But even then, that world seemed so very far away. Fear was consuming Trini, the fear of death, the fear of the unknown, the fear of losing the fight. And despite everything she willed herself to feel, she could not help but think about loving Jason.

"It's funny isn't it? Doesn't seem like there's a war going on right now when you look at the city." Trini Remarked.

"Yea…" Kimberly agreed.

"How did you get inside my apartment? Not that I mind the intrusion." Trini suddenly asked.

"The door was open, I thought I'd let myself in. You looked like you could use a person to talk to." Kimberly shrugged.

Trini faced Kimberly trying to read her, staring into her eyes. She thought about what was bothering her, what was eating her alive inside, and not just the cancer in her chest. She sighed and pondered the depths of her situation. War, death, emptiness, loneliness. And though Trini was in the presence of Kimberly, her soul made her feel alone. "Kimberly… I don't know what to say to you. I don't know how I feel when I look at you. I just know I feel very old. Even at my age."

"You're not even 30 Trini," Kimberly assured her. "But to tell you the truth, you're not the only one that feels like an old woman."

Trini listened her the pink ranger and thought to herself if there was any validity to what Kimberly was saying. Kimberly was barley 18, but this fact didn't totally sway Trini into disregarding what Kimberly was saying, instead Trini decided to give Kimberly her ear, something she almost never thought she would do. "Why?" She asked her. "Why do you feel old Kimberly?"

"I was 15 when I first put on this Pink Suit of Armor. I thought the suit would protect me. Keep me safe. Keep me alive. But Trini, being a ranger isn't a gift. It's a fucking curse! Everyone I ever loved, everyone is dead. My family, my parents, and Jason… we don't know if he's alive or dead, but he is gone. I'm so tired now. Tired of the fighting, tired of the war, tired." Kimberly began shaking her head at her own misery. "I'm so young… and yet, so old… I can't do it anymore. That's why I dropped out of school after the war ended. I couldn't face the normal world anymore. Too complicated."

"What do you mean?" Trini suddenly asked genuinely intrigued.

"Stupid little girls, all of them! So caught up in their own little worlds, boys, the prom, music, stupid, stupid trivial things! Things that don't matter, even before there was a war those things didn't matter, so how was I going to somehow make them matter again? Or matter at all? That's what I hated most about myself Trini… the fact that I use to be like them. I was a stupid little girl before, obsessed with this world, with things that didn't count for anything! And you know what? I hate it all now! I can't stand to watch the TV and see lust, and sex, and fashion, and materialism and money, always about money! I couldn't stand it, so, one day… I just never went back. Just stayed at home… opened up my family's restaurant again, and that was it…"

"That's not it, you're holding something back." Trini noted. "Tell me."

Kimberly looked down at the floor, tapped her feet on the ground as though she were trying to resist something in herself, a better judgement not to go any further. But another urge was calling her out, as though she were falling off a cliff and wanted someone, anyone to just listen. To just be able to hear her out. "Trini… the night me and Jason…"

"Stop," Trini suddenly interrupted. "Don't. It's fine."

Kimberly lean up to Trini placing a hand on her lap wanting Trini to understand, wanting her to listen. "No, please, please Trini let me explain."

"There's nothing you have to explain. It's okay. You loved him, he took advantage of you." Trini suddenly shrugged.

Kimberly shook her head at her. "No… no that's not it at all. Trini I loved him. I love him. And the fact is, I did it. It was never him. I pushed Jason. I knew the wedding was coming, and I knew once he was married he would never be with anyone else other than you Trini. But Jason was the only one who would talk to me. The only friend I ever really had… I desperately wanted him. And if I couldn't have him… I wanted him to at least have been… my… first…"

"What?" Trini was suddenly taken back. "What do you mean… you're first?"

"The night he slept with me… was the first time I ever had sex with anyone Trini. In fact, he's the only man I've ever been with… ever."

"But you and Zach… and I always thought…" Trini could not bring herself to understand what Kimberly was saying, yet here she was trying to make sense of all the words being spoken. The only answer Kimberly gave back to Trini was a shaking her head no.

"I've never been with anyone else…" Kimberly nearly started to cry as she spoke. The idea truly shook Trini to her core, not even Trini had saved herself for Jason, as she had been with three men before Jason. This idea was so very unsettling to her, she could not believe the girl she perceived to be a harlot, Kimberly, was slightly more noble than her in that regard.

"I just always assumed you were more…" Trini uttered.

"More promiscuous?" Kimberly finished for Trini.

"Yes," Trini admitted plainly.

"Sorry to disappoint." She shrugged. "I'm so sorry I ruined your wedding Trini."

Trini sank down in her chair looking back at the city taking in what she had just heard. "It's okay. God had other plans. Sometimes… something bad works out for the best. Maybe you and Jason are really meant to be together. Maybe I was the one that was holding you both back from happiness."

"I was never happy with Jason, Trini. Just happier. I've always been sad…" Kimberly whispered with a tear falling down her side.

"Me too." Trini agreed. "I've always been very sad too. I've never had a good life. But Jason was always one to bring out a little bit of happiness in all the darkness we endured. I endured… That's why I loved him… Love him."

"You are really his soulmate Trini. I'm just the dumb little girl that ruined your fantasy."

"You know, I don't have many friends, and I have no female friends to speak of. You're the closest one I have to a female friend, to a girl friend… and I hate you, and you hate me. What does that say about me? About you? Life is so funny that way isn't it Kimberly? Maybe we're both meant to be with Jason… maybe neither of us." Trini remarked humbly.

"Maybe" Kimberly seemed to agree.

"Maybe…" Trini reiterated.

Kimberly sighed putting out her cigarette and tossing it aside. "I shouldn't be smoking."

Trini suddenly looked back at her raising an eyebrow to Kimberly at her actions. "Kimberly?" Trini's heart skipped a beat, was it her female intuition working in her? "Kimberly… why did you really come here? What were you really going to tell me?"

Kimberly slowly leaned back on her chair and placed both her hand on her stomach, letting out a small sigh as she held it closing her eyes. "I'm… pregnant…"

Trini fell back in her own chair and let out yet another sigh before looking up at the sky swallowing hard. "I'm dying…"

**10 Years into the Future: Command Center Training Area:**

It was late at night, and Jason was still at it, bashing into a large punching bag beating it and his fist senseless. With each hit he gave it, a part of his soul seemed to die as if he were killing himself from the inside out. "Pain is weakness! Pain is weakness" He panted as he continued to punch his body slowly admitting red energy. "Pain is weakness leaving the body!" He continued more hitting the bag that gave him back no resistance. This was what his life was now, endless training to find a reason for why we has pushing himself so hard. The energy around him built up more, each hit seemed to break through to something more real. "I hate you!" Jason panted still hitting the bag. "I hate you!"

The ground began to shake with every hit. More red energy began to form around him. Jason's shirt was now off burning up into dust as the energy expanded exposing his chest, the tattoos on the sides of his arm more visible. In his mind Jason could see Jace in front of him, the man who had caused so much pain in his life. In the lives of all his friends. He was determined to beat him now, determined to overcome the obstacles in front of him. "I hate you! Pain is weakness, pain is weakness!"

Jason suddenly jumped back, the red energy around him was forming together, gathering up in his hands. He could feel the energy and see it now coming together into an orb in his hands. He closed his eyes, this was it, he could feel the power all around him, the power of the Tyrannosaurs in him. He breathed in hard, and let out a mighty roar that seemed to echo one of a lion as the ball on red energy flew from his hands to the punching bag blowing it up in a sea of red energy. BOOM! The explosion of energy completely engulfed the training room and left a small pile of ash on the floor where the punching bag once was.

The explosion was enough to wake Kimberly who slept not far away. "Jason!" Kimberly nearly yelled as she sprang from her bed, her sheets covering her half nude body. Kimberly stood up from her bed and began walking to the training area, keeping the bed sheets wrapped around herself as she walked.

It was only a short moment later that Kimberly appeared in the training room behind the red ranger who now stood over the pile of ash beneath him. Her single eye widened even as the other scarred eye hid behind her eye patch. She studied the shirtless Jason who starred down at the rubble he created. Kimberly's heart skipped a beat as she looked at him. Had he already mastered the technique? Was it even possible? "What are you doing still up?"

Jason blinked not completely acknowledging the 28 year old Kimberly behind him. "I… was training." He stated letting out a deep breath.

"I can see that." Kimberly stated coming closer looking at the ash pile. "You already mastered it, didn't you?"

"Yes." Jason nodded. "I did."

"It's only been two nights." She remarked in total shock. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know," He replied still looking at the ash. "I don't know."

"Go to sleep Jason. It's very late now. Almost 3 am." Kimberly noted.

Jason walked up to Kimberly and for the first time since he had been there, he truly looked at her, with open eyes. "I can't sleep."

As Jason closed in on Kimberly, she began stepping back, still holding the covers around herself. "Well… I could have Alpha make you a batch of warm tea; maybe that could help."

"Maybe." Jason nodded. "Are you okay?"

Kimberly hesitated, her eye not only fixed on Jason, but also his exposed body. "I'm fine."

Jason tilted his head in skepticism. "You don't look it. You look beside yourself. Is something the matter?"

Trini shook her head at him, taking another step back from Jason. "I'm fine, really." She began to adjust the covers again, and suddenly a small portion of her stomach became exposed.

Jason wasn't sure if he had saw what he saw, but at the same time he could not have ignored it. He leaned forward to Kimberly gently placing one of his hands to her hips even as she kept the covers over most of herself. "What is that?" Jason questioned looking at her belly.

"It's nothing!" Kimberly quickly shot back at him. "Don't worry about it. Just go to bed!"

"What is that?" Jason reaffirmed to her. Gently Jason took ahold of the blankets covering Kimberly and gently parted them apart just above her panty line. He looked down at Kimberly's stomach and noticed a fairly large scar had now graced her belly.

"It's nothing!" Kimberly pulled back, recovering her belly with the blankets. "It's nothing."

"It's a scar." Jason shot back, coming close again, and pulling the sheets apart once more getting another look at Kimberly's stomach. Kimberly no longer resisted anymore, she allowed Jason to gaze upon the new scar he had never seen on her before. The scare graced her just under her belly button, it appeared to be old, something received many years before.

"It's a wound okay. Something Jace gave me… something I lost trying to beat him in a fight." Kimberly attempted to explain, once more covering up her skin. "Just… leave me alone Jason. I don't want to talk about it okay?" Kimberly started for the door, but Jason grabbed her arm and turned her back to him. Kimberly looked back at Jason giving him a stern look as though she were not in the mood for his antics that night. "Enough Jason. I'm going to bed."

Jason did not listen, he pulled Kimberly back to him, softly petting her face, the back of his hand caressing her cheeks as he looked down on her. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked her.

"No…" She replied to him letting him caress her face.

"Then why are you nervous around me? Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" He asked her.

"No," she replied again. "I just don't want it to happen again."

"You don't want what to happen again?" Jason asked.

Kimberly began closing her eyes and allowed Jason's caresses and advances to herself go forward. She knew she shouldn't let him inside again, but at the same time, she could not control herself anymore and wanted to remember what it was to be loved and desired. Was this an act of kindness to her? She had been without a lover for over 10 years, and her face was scared, an eye missing, and an arm stolen from her. "I don't want to be left along again." She began to whisper.

Jason sighed a little but kept looking upon her face. "I can't myself. You still look so beautiful to me."

"But my face…" Kimberly started to turn away.

"Looks so amazing… you look so amazing… so beautiful Kimberly. So very beautiful. I almost forgot." He spoke softly to her, letting her cheek fall upon his hand.

"My arm," She tried to resist, pointing out that she was currently wearing her thin metallic cybernetic one.

Jason shook his head at her. "I don't love your arm… I love you."

"My scars," she tried to fight.

He smiled at her rubbing the scars that graced his own face. "You've never looked more beautiful."

"Jason… I…"

He leaned in, she did not resist. They kissed passionately, and she felt her heart begin to skip a beat, she began to let go of her blankets allowing her half nude body to be exposed to him. He lifted her body up and took her in his arms carrying her to his room. Jason laid her upon his bed, kissing her lips, caressing her body. Kimberly closed her eye to him, and allowed him to take control, something she was not use to anymore. She felt weak and fulfilled at the same time, his body coming over hers as he slowly kissed and explored it her chest, legs and stomach. Kimberly began letting go of herself as Jason began making love to her. How could this have happened? All of her defenses she put up had so swiftly fallen, and yet she was glad they had. She felt the rush of his warm hands, the gentle kisses wandering down her body as he enveloped her. Slowly she let out a soft moan of pleasure as he continued.

She felt her heart race again and began to remember truly the difference between Jason and Jace. She began to forget about all the pain she had endured, and for a brief moment suspended in time, began to remember what it was like to make love and to be loved. She began opening up to him, and Jason slowly entered her. The two began to rock their bodies together, she raised her hands above herself, wrapping them around Jason's neck, allowing him to become one person with her. He looked deep into her eyes, petting her cheek and began to smile, whispering at her. "I still love you… " he said to her as he pressed into her body.

Kimberly closed her eyes and a single tear began to fall from her cheek. "Oh Jason, It's been so long…"

"I love you Kimberly."

"I love you Jason."

He made love to her then, and would have made love even longer were it not for her falling asleep. But as Kimberly slept, Jason looked down at her, petting her hair, allowing her the silence and comfort of the dream world.

**Sometime later that night: **

Jason stroked the hair of the sleeping Kimberly as she slumbered under him. He laid at his side as he simply watched her dream, wondering what she was seeing He smiled down at her, comforted in the idea that he still loved her, and she loved him despite how long he had been away to her. He slowly lifted himself up off the bed and walked to the edge of the room, grabbing himself a glass of water. He sipped the glass and simply enjoyed the idea that looking at Kimberly as she once again shared the same bed as him.

Jason was almost happy, but this peaceful moment would not last. Suddenly Jason felt a chill inside his back. He heard the voice behind him, and was shocked to find someone he had not expected to see. The shadowy figure behind him emerged and into the dimly lit light of the red rangers room. The figure was no figure at all, he was a Ranger in full red armor, but that was not possible. Jason recognized him immediately and saw he was the man that had sent him here in the first place. A red suited power ranger was in his mists now, and Jason was taken back completely by it. It was not Jace, nor was it an enemy, or friend, no, it was the one Thomas and Kimberly had both mentioned to Jason before. The RedOne, RedEpsilon.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" The Red Suited Power Ranger stated softly to Jason.

"Whoa!" Jason spoke loud. "Who are you! How did you get inside the command center? How did you get here? Who are you?!"

The Red figure placed a finger to his lips hushing Jason. "Shhhh, don't wake her. Let her sleep."

"Who the hell are you?" Jason demanded

" It's alright Jason. I'm not your enemy." replied the figure.

"I know you!" Jason pointed to him. "I saw you before. You took the form of my brother Tommy, you're the one they told me about. You're the Red One aren't you? RedEpsilon?"

The red figure nodded to him. "I am Jason. I am RedEpsilon."

**Next: Jason and RedEpsilon**

**Thank you so much for all the continued support. It makes writing easier. Explanation soon! **


	76. Ch 75 RedEpsilon and Jason

**Present Day**

**Lunar Surface: Rita's Palace:**

Empress Rita could see the large blue disk that was the Earth floating in the entirety of space her jet black outfit almost mirroring the glow of the Earth in front of her. Time had been good to Rita, despite nearly being 10,000 years old, she still looked as beautiful as any mid-30s woman who carried a body of absolute sex appeal. Her eyes were lit up in red, almost burning with passion and hate. She pondered at Earth and contemplated her position holding her staff gripping it as if she were choking the life of an innocent. Things were progressing quite well, Thomas was dead, the power rangers were missing their fearless leader in Jason, and David, their long term friend was captured by the Nephilim Rangers. It seemed that her plans for the invasion of the planet would soon come to manifest themselves and victory would be assured.

Yet she would never doubt that the Power Rangers were not a threat, rather it was truly her one real fear. The Power Rangers had murdered Zedd, killed Tommy, destroyed the first invasion, and completely routed the forces of Zedd completely. Knowing this, Rita would not stand ideally by as she proceed in her objectives. The Power Rangers had to be eliminated before any of her invasions could take place, this she knew had to do. Since the start of the war, Rita had dreamed of calling forth the Dai-Satan Lokar, a horrid beat feared by half the demonic hordes of Hell itself.

It had been Dai-Satan Lokar that Rita had sold her soul to so many years ago that turned her from a normal woman into the half demonic witch she was today. Rita had even gone so far as to sacrifice her own son to her dark demonic false god like those traitors who cast their seed to Moloch in the days of Moses. Hate filled much of Rita's heart, hate for Earth, hate for God, and hate for her once fellow man. Desire was all she had anymore, desire to serve Dai-Satan, desires of lust, and desires to kill and bath in the blood of her enemies. Soon she thought, soon she would invade, soon she would unleash the full power of the Demon Spire and call forth every demon, open every door way leading to hell and invade the world completely. "Soon…" she whispered to herself.

"You called for me." Spoke Jace approaching her from behind.

Rita did not bother to turn from the Earth, instead she spoke to him indirectly as if she paid little notice to him. "Are the other Rangers dead?"

Jason raised an eyebrow to her. "No."

"What are you still doing here then?" Rita stated with discontent.

"I want Jason." Jace responded with equal discontent.

"Do you think I care for your petty ego? Finish off the other Rangers. I want them dead." Demanded the Empress.

"I killed my own brother Thomas, the White Tiger Ranger…"

"For that you have my respect, but if you think you're the first Power Ranger to tell me one of the Rangers is dead, you had better think again. Now, do your job."

"If you want me to truly succeed, then I need Golddar to distract them again." Jace replied.

"I don't care what you think you need, Golddar has not yet recovered from his last ordeal with the Rangers. You know as well as I do you already have what you need, launch your attack, finish them off!"

"I want to toy with them, watch them die one at a time. Throw one out a window many." Jace smiled.

"Just kill them. I don't care how. Now get the fuck out of my face." Snarled Rita

"As you wish my Empress." Bowed Jace taking his leave of her.

"Oh and Jace," Rita called stopping Jace from his exit. "If you betray me I will dine on your flesh and sacrifice you to Dai-Satan. Do you understand?"

Jace only smiled. "Completely Empress."

As the Red Nephilim Ranger exited Rita's Palace a dark figure emerged from the Shadows. Golddar came to Rita's side and spoke calmly to her. "They are proving more trouble than they are worth." Golddar noted.

"Agreed." replied Rita. "But we need them, for now."

"What will you do once he completes his task?"

"I'm going to kill them all," smiled Rita.

"The others may still be of use, take out their leader and they will follow without question."

"An interesting notion. But why use them at all?"

"Serpentclopes."

"Zedd's old Zord?"

"I intend to use it Mistress."

Rita only smiled at the idea. "Go forth then Golddar. Do what must be done."

**Ten Years into the Future: **

Command Center: Jason's Quarters:

Jason smiled at Kimberly looking on at her as she laid by his side. He loved looking at her, even after all these years she was still just as beautiful as when she was 18. Like Kimberly, Jason was nearly nude wearing only his boxers, Kimberly on the other hand, slept with nothing at all. He gazed at her nude body as she laid near him, there were more scars on her than he remembered, yet one caught his eyes more than the others, the scar that be noticed when Kimberly interrupted him as he trained. The scar was long and in a flat line, stretching from one side of her belly to the other. Why? What happened to her? When asked, Kimberly had refused to answer, yet Jason felt there was something more to this scar than the others.

Without warning or announcement a small gentle beam of red energy began to glow out of the corner of Jason's peripheral vison. He stood up from the bed walked to it stopping only to grab himself a glass of water as he went to investigate. The light seemed to be gone now, and Jason began to return to the bed confident it was merely his imagination; but as he approached the side of Kimberly again, he heard a monotone voice call out to him. "She beautiful isn't she?"

Jason sprang back to his feet turning to the voice. "Whoa! Who are you?! How did you get into the command center? How did you get here? Who are you?!" What was in front of Jason was a remarkably strange sight, his armor seemed to gleam with shinning red energy, he stood a staggering 8 feet in high, he wore Ranger Armor, but nothing that he had seen before. His face was covered by his glaring red helmet, the outline of a Tyrannosaurs reflecting from it.

The figure placed a finger on his lips as he spoke. "Shhh. Don't wake her," he said referring to Kimberly still asleep. "Let her sleep."

"Who the hell are you?" Jason demanded to know.

"It's alright Jason. I'm not your enemy." Replied the figure.

"I know you!" Jason pointed. "I saw you before. You took the form of my brother Tommy, you're the one they told me about. You're the Red One aren't you? RedEpsilon?"

"I am Jason." Said the red figure. "I am RedEpsilon."

"What is it that you want?" Demanded the Red Ranger.

"I want a great many things Jason. But for now, I only want to speak to you. Come with me."

Jason overlooked the red armored figure. He thought about how this stranger could have infiltrated the command center, or penetrate its defenses of it, then it came to him, the answer was so clear and obvious that he could no longer ignore it. "You're a Power Ranger aren't you? That's why you were able to enter the Command Center. You have a Power Coin, don't you?"

The figure smiled. "You could say that. Please red ranger, come with me."

Jason raised his arms in apprehension. "Wait, where exactly are we going?"

"Outside. Come on we don't have all night. I must speak with you," the red figure replied gesturing with his hand, beckoning Jason on. "Come Red Ranger. All your answers are coming. Please."

Jason looked back at Kimberly still lying in bed, then faced the stranger in front of him. It did not take long for Jason to decide. "Alright. But before we go, let me gather my clothes. I'm just in my boxers you know."

"No you're not. You're wearing your training suit."

"But I'm…" Jason looked down at himself and to his utter astonishment found that he was no longer wearing only his boxers, instead he wore his full training suit, complete with Tyrannosaurs insignia. It was as if his training suit had appeared out of thin air, and for all intents and purposes it had. "What the? How?" Jason said in astonishment.

"Come on." waved the RedEpsilon. "We have much to discuss."

The two began to walk out of the Ranger quarters section, pacing to the defensive doors of the Command Center that led to the outside. Jason was filled with questions, he was anxious and unsure of his decision, yet at the same time he did not at all feel worried, as if some outside force was pushing him to trust this stranger. "Are you alright?" The Red Figure asked.

"I don't know." Said Jason. "I have no reason to trust you, yet something inside me is telling me to trust you. As if some outside force compels me to do so. How is that possible?"

"Could it be the suit?" the Red Figure asked already fully aware of the answer.

"I have fought numerous people in Ranger Power Armor; wearing it would not cause me to trust you. Or anyone else for that matter," answered Jason.

"Yes," smiled the figure. "I know."

"Know what? Know that I have fought others with Ranger Power Armor?"

"No," replied. "I know that's not what causes you to trust me."

Jason suddenly stopped walking and stared into the visor of the figure. It was then he realized that they had now traveled to the Command Center Command Deck. "Then what is it? What is it that makes me trust you? Who are you?"

The figure smiled again placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Calm yourself Jason. I told you before, you may call me RedEpsilon. As for what makes you trust me, the answer is as simple as trusting yourself."

"I don't understand."

"You won't understand. Understanding is not as important as knowing that it's true."

"What?!" Jason shot back almost angry. "What the hell is this all about?! What are we even doing here? Just talk to me, tell me the truth. What the hell are you doing here? This seems so far out of left field that its just confusing."

"Calm yourself Jason. Close your eyes." RedEpsilon stated.

"Why?" Jason replied.

"Because blinking will scare you even more. Now just close your eyes."

Jason was confused, but at the same time, what RedEpsilon stated did send a small chill down his spine, so instead of fighting it anymore, he obeyed him and closed his eyes.

"Open them." RedEpsilon commanded.

Jason hesitated a moment, but slowly allowed his eyes to open. That moment he saw the lush green valley around him he staggered back. HOW! The Command Center had disappeared, the dark future world was gone, the rubble of the outside world was no more, instead all Jason could see now was a beautiful green world, the sun was shinnying at a distance, and everything was just so beautiful, miraculous. All around Jason now was a wonderful crystal clear world of green grass, a blue cloud filled sky, awe inspiring mountains and a wondrous horizon. It was enough for Jason to be rendered speechless. "Uhh… I…. I… uhh…" Panic began to take Jason. How was this possible? Wasn't he just in the Command Center? How could ReEpsilon do this? How could he transport Jason in a blinking of an eye? And to top it off, Jason hadn't felt a thing, no movement whatsoever. Even the teleporters were not so accurate.

"Relax Jason. Relax." RedEpsilon stated attempting to calm him.

"How? How?!" Jason stated beginning to collapse. "How! Who… who the fuck are you!"

"RedEpslion."

"No… no… that's not who you are! Stop lying to me! You can manipulate reality on a whim. You made my clothes appear on my body, you caused the entire world to disappear in an instant and reappear like… like this! Are you God?"

RedEpslion began to hold onto Jason body as he began to collapse. Fear not. I am not God. Far from it. I'm only a man like you. Calm yourself, calm… this is not your world Jason. I did not change it. This is merely a vision."

"A vision! That's what you told me before when you took the form of my brother Tommy. You told me… you told me you were going to show me a vision…"

"A vision of things to come yes… you've been living in that vison for the past few days, with Kimberly… and Alpha. Thing that have already come to pass."

"What… what do you mean?" Jason questioned slowly regaining himself as he struggled to his feet again.

"I sent you 10 years into the future Jason. I showed you the world that would be without you in it. I showed you what WILL come to pass if you fail your world!"

"I have already failed! We failed! The Demon Spire is open, the Power Rangers have been killed off. There is nothing left. Just let me have her… let me have Kimberly and live the rest of my life in peace…"

"Is that what you want then? To be left in this time? Alone, just you and Kimberly, no other soul on Earth? What about Trini… are you so quick to give her up? Or Billy, or Boi? Or Zach? What about them?" Replied RedEpsilon still holding Jason as he struggled on his knees.

"There's all dead!" Jason shot back in anger.

"Are they? Look around you Jason, look at how beautiful this Earth is. Look at how amazing it can be…" suddenly the world around them began to change, the grass lit up in flames, the mountains began to crumble, the skies blackened. "If you give up, this is WILL be your future, and every other man's future if you surrender. You are shaping the future you desire. And as of right now Jason, it's looking pretty shitty!"

"How can I stop it? It's already happened!" Jason cried out in anger. "It's already happened!"

"No!" Shot back RedEpsilon. "It has not! You only believe it's happened. I can send you back. I can send you home, to your time, back before the Demon Spire was fully activated. I can help you end all this before it happens! Now, do you want my help or not?"

"That's not possible! You're not God! You can't bend time and space, you're just some conjurer of tricks and lies! You're a liar!" Jason fired back in heated anger and denial.

"No, I'm not a liar Jason. I'm a story teller! That's all I do, that's what I am. That is the truth Jason. All I do is tell stories. It's all I've ever done. And because of that, I have seen many worlds Jason, many worlds with you and the other Rangers, worlds you cannot begin to understand. But you listen to me now Jason, believe me when I say this to you, I have been watching you from the beginning. I know everything about you, even love you. A small part of who I am lies within you. And I promise you Jason, you will win in the end! You have face unstoppable odds, unquestionable adversity, and incredible calamity, but I promise you Jason, you will win! Believe in me, believe in yourself Jason."

Jason kneeled himself to the ground unable to cope with what was occurring around him. He could not understand anything that RedEpsilon was say, as if he spoke in nothing but riddles and trickery. "Apart of me? A part of you? You're not making any sense! None of this makes any sense! Face it… it's all over… it's all for nothing."

RedEpsilon finally allowed himself to let go of Jason and stood up looking down at Jason in near disgust and complete disappointment at him. "Who the hell do you think you are Jason? This is not the Jason we know, this is not the Jason we've come to respect. You sit on your knees like a defeated slave, spelling out in whoa and dismays like some sort of teenage girl filled with thought of suicide because her prom date ditched her for a new boyfriend! Look at you, you're nothing but pussy!"

That had been enough, Jason was officially insulted and feed up with RedEpsilon's rants and antics. Rage began to fill Jason's eyes. "What the hell did you just call me?!" The Red Ranger fired to his feet grabbing ahold of the chest portions of RedEpsilon's power armor. "I ought to wipe the floor with you, you mug nosed bastard. How the fuck are you! JUST TELL ME!"

RedEpsilon smiled, his insults had finally broken through Jason's subconscious mind and was now having the effect he desired from Jason. "That's it Jason! Get mad, get angry! Look at what they did to your world! Look at what they did to your future! You need to find that anger in you, you need to turn it into fuel, and light a fire burning their sorry demonic asses into ash! That's what you want isn't it?! You want to get back at them don't you?! Don't you?!"

"YES!" Jason fired back pulling RedEpsilon closer still gripping his armor like a bully gripping the shirt of some weaker kid.

"Then control yourself Jason. And let me show you how to win. Let me show you how to beat them."

"Why? Why do you want to help me? Why me?" Jason asked

"You think you're the hero of this tale don't you Jason?" Said RedEpsilon

"What do you mean?" Jason asked gently starting to let go of RedEpsilon's armor.

Red Epsilon began pacing around Jason, his hands behind his back like a general inspecting his units. "You want to be that Knight in Shining Armor, gallantly riding into battle on your steed, racing against time to save the girl you love. And at the last moment, just before she is about to meet her end, you swoop in and save her, sword in hand. But that's not you Jason… you're not going to be the big hero. And you're not destined to save this world from calamity."

"Then why did you choose me? Why did you send me here? Why tell me I'm the only one that can prevent all this destruction? You told me I could prevent this."

"And you can."

"Wouldn't that make me the hero of this story?" Jason questioned

"Doesn't work that way. Not for this story. You're not going to make the big sacrifice in the end. It's not your sacrifice to make." RedEpsilon explained.

'That's not for you to decide." Replied Jason.

"It's already been decided Red Ranger." Shot back RedEpsilon in all seriousness. "Now you have to live with it. Like I said, you aren't going to make the big sacrifice…. Trini is. She's going to be the real hero in the end."

"Bull shit! I won't let that happen!" Said Jason in re-growing anger. "No… not her! ME!"

RedEpsilon only shook his head. "Sorry Jason, it doesn't work that way."

"I don't care what way it works, I won't let it happen like that!"

"Too bad, you already lost a ranger, Thomas is dead, and before it all ends, one more of you Power Rangers will die. And there is nothing you can do about it." Explained RedEpsilon.

"Then it will be me… I won't let Trini die… I love her…"

"HA!" RedEpslion nearly laughed. "Is that so? That's not what you said when you were fucking Kimberly earlier tonight was it?"

"Fuck you!" yelled Jason in anger. "What do you know about who I love?"

"Much more than you think. That's what this is going to be about Jason. Who will it be in the end? Trini… or Kimberly?" RedEpsilon lifted his hand outwardly and a vision of both Trini and Kimberly appeared before Jason, both girls looking at him with sadden faces. "It's a nice little love triangle you built for yourself here Jason. Two women absolutely in love with you. Who will it be? Do you want to know the answer Jason? I'll tell you the answer, I'll tell you who you really love the most, who you are meant to be with."

Jason stared at both figures of the girls, their hands began to reach out to Jason, as if they were trying to touch him. Jason stretched out his hand at them, wondering himself who he was meant to love. "Who is it supposed to be? Who am I supposed to love?"

"Do you really want to know?" RedEpsilon asked looking straight into Jason's eyes almost compelling to him.

"Yes." he replied calmly with anticipation.

RedEpsilon came to Jason gesturing to him. "The answer is … WHO REALLY GIVES A FLYING FUCK JASON!" A slap came across Jason face from RedEpsilon knocking him to the floor. Jason looked back up to RedEpsilon in shock as the two visons of Trini and Kimberly began to fall away. "Do you see now Jason? Do you see why you're not the hero? All it takes for you to break your concentration is a single mention of either of these two women, and BAM! Like a little pussy you weep! He knows this about you, and he will use it against you. Get ahold of yourself Jason, be a man! Face the reality you built for yourself! You think this is little fight with the demon tower is your final battle? You have no idea what's still out there, no fucking idea! King Mondo, the Machine Empire, Dark Spector, Devotox, any number of evil demonic alien races, and a whole host of other worldly monsters and fowl creatures you cannot even begin to imagine! You have so many more struggles to go Jason, so many more battles. But this battle… the battle for your world, the battle over the Demon Spire, this battle… you will not be the hero Jason. Not even close! Like I said, Trini is the hero of this tale not you. You're job is a simple one, you just make sure she makes it inside with six others like her. That's all you're suppose to do!"

"I will not allow her to die…"

"It's done Jason. It's over, you just face it. Accept it."

The Red Ranger shook his head, refusing to believe him. "You said I can change it… fix the world. I will be the hero, and I will make sure that will never happen! I will change the course of this dark history."

"Maybe you will… maybe you won't. Maybe you may do a little bit of both. But either way, you are going to have to trust me."

"You spin tales of misery and destruction, of death and misfortune. Why should I believe anything you say?

Red Epsilon came to Jason front and extended his arm so that Jason could reach out and pull himself back up. It was then that the world once again began to change the dark skies faded away returning to their blue colors, the clouds of black were replaced with ones of white, the sun shined once more, and the mountains and grass returned. He reached for the sides of his helmet unsnapping the side straps pulling it off his head revealing something remarkable to Jason as the man that stood in front of Jason mirrored himself. The red ranger could not believe what was in front of him, it was him, he was looking at himself. "My name is your name, my voice is your voice. I am RedEpsilon, and I am you Jason." He began to extend his hand to Jason. "Now, will you trust me? Will you believe in me?"

Jason's eyes were frozen and fixed on the figure staring back at him… it was him… RedEpsilon looked just like him. "Yes," Jason began to agree. "Yes I will begin to trust you."

"Good," Said RedEpsilon. "Because you leave yesterday… tomorrow."

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the lack of action, if this last chapter confused you feel free to ask any questions of me. RedEpsilon's appearance I know is slightly confusing but he ties in a lot of the story together. From the first few chapters there are hints as to what will happen in future events like the demon spire whose construction began by Ivan, Tommy and Zedd. Everything is leading up to three major battles, the first being Jason VS Jace, the true mortal enemy of Jason. Once again thank you so much for all your continued support. The next chapter will have some action, promise. Also, if you read carefully what RedEpsilon is saying, you can figure out who he really is, and if you can't, sometimes the answer is right in front of you. Thanks again. **


End file.
